Willing Sacrifice
by Aozoran
Summary: Movie-verse When the future of all the Cybertronians is threatened, it takes more than one willing to make a sacrifice to free them from the evil grip of destiny.
1. One Step Forwards

**Author's Note:** I couldn't help it! Really I couldn't. I just love OptimusXSam XD I have been converted! CONVERTED XD Hopefully I'll be able to convert you as well. XD

**Dedicated:** To the wonderful AngelicCrossplay, who has given up her time to beta this fic for me. *bows before her*. And also dedicated to those who like a little romance in their lives. XD

**Disclaimer**: I sadly don't own Transformers, if I did, I would be the happiest fleshling on the face of this mudball. XD I'm just a uni student who's watched too much Transformers and fangirled over my Beta's stories XD. I however do own Jazz's brother Taciturn, got to love my baby, he's as stubborn as they come! XD

**Pairings: **Major pairings are OptimusXSam, JazzXProwl and BluestreakXTaciturn, other pairings include, IronhideXWill, MilesXJolt (I've been converted on this too!), RatchetXWheeljack, SunstreakerXSideswipe. XD However, I am still open on who to pair off Bumblebee with XD feel freeeeee to make suggestions! I'm open to adding other characters along the way XD as well!

**Summary: **In the months following the aftermath of ROTF, new faces and old have begun to reappear... Friendships have grown, a little bit of peace offering a chance for many to find... something they have been searching for. However, not everything will turn out as expected... The Allspark never did seem to leave Sam... and this little fact might just change the world of the Autobots forever.

**Rating:** This might change XD depending on XD if I feel like giving into fangirl mania... *cough*

* * *

**Willing Sacrifice- Chapter One (One Step In The Right Direction)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Witwicky Household, Tranquillity, California****.**

Heat shimmered off the asphalt in waves, the burning summer sun hovering overhead casting a vicious glare across the entire township, forcing everyone to stay in the shade and avoid the sun at all costs. Two cars sat happily on the front lawn of the double story house, their doors flapping open slightly in an attempt to cool their interiors as they patiently waited, in the hope that they might just be rewarded…

There was the softest crackle as a radio moved across the channels, finally picking up a few words of a song that summed up exactly what they craved… "_Hey, get your car washed today_…" It was followed by a low rumbling electronic whine, the Camaro's bright headlights flashing slightly at the two boys that stood in the doorway, almost blinding them.

"I heard you the first time, Bee." Samuel Witwicky laughed as he stepped out onto the lawn in board shorts. His healed body showed the fine crisscross pattern of scars radiating across his shoulders and sides, barely visible in the shadow of the house.

The wiry frame of Miles hovered just behind Samuel, giving the two cars a once over before giving his friend a nudge forward. "You might like standing in doorways all day, but I am not about to waste an opportunity like this." The boy's grin was wide as he approached the vivid blue hood of Jolt. Both hands coming to rest against the vibrating metal, feeling the powerful engine rev gently beneath his touch, making Miles's smile grow just that touch wider. "Especially… when they came to see us."

Jolt positively purred under the attention he was receiving, rolling slightly forwards to nudge Miles softly in the belly, clearly showing his appreciation for such a comment. The Autobot rocked slightly on his shocks, the bright sapphire Volt definitely wanting the promised carwash… anything to cool his systems and allow him a chance to be… just that little bit closer to Miles.

Sensors washed over the boy, studying him and committing every single piece of information to memory, wanting to forget nothing of this private moment between them. Before a sudden cold spray of water battered against hot metal, making Miles yelp sharply, rushing to hide behind the bonnet of the car to avoid another drenching by Sam.

Bee chortled softly in amusement, bouncing happily on his suspension when the first blast of cold water struck his windshield, sliding down over his hot outer skin and providing him with the first wave of relief from the boiling heat.

Abruptly a soapy sponge smacked Sam straight in the jaw, a fine mist of bubbles erupting about his head and popping against his skin. Soon enough a second joined the first, pelting the dark haired boy on the shoulder, making him turn and spray Miles again with a good hit of the hose.

Neither of the two humans realised that their escalating waterfight was being watched by distant sensors, parked just down the road, a large Petebilt truck painted in vivid red and blue flames sat silently, observing the boys with content optics. Though both Bumblebee and Jolt were aware of his presence, Optimus Prime wished just to watch for a time, being allowed to view the boys during a rare moment of childish play. The Prime's Spark was eased by the sight, and his worry abated for a cycle, his memory circuits replaying several audio recordings of Sam's voice as they had talked late into the previous night…

"_You know I kinda miss seeing you around, it's been a while…" _

"_I would be quite willing to come see you, Samuel." _

"_I know you're busy… seriously… I know you are… Don't put yourself out on my account…" _

"_I'm certain I can arrange to meet with you tomorrow afternoon." _

"_You mean… We could actually go for…" _

"_Certainly." _

"_Only if you have the time, Optimus." _

"_Trust me, Sam, I will make the time for you." _

"_Thanks."_

A warm shiver ran through his Spark at the thought of it all. It was rare he could escape his duties, and Ratchet had been threatening to kick the Prime out of his office if he didn't do something about his workaholic nature… But when the opportunity to spend time with Samuel had arrived, Optimus startled Ratchet with a request for that 'time off,' gaining himself a day away from his work and _medical_ excuses made to any visiting dignitary or person who was going to meet with the Prime. For once, he had the chance to escape… to do the one thing that soothed his tired Spark…

Dripping and laughing hard as he stumbled across the grass, Sam suddenly came to an abrupt halt as he stepped onto the sidewalk, hazel eyes blinking in the blinding glare of the sun at the familiar shape parked just a little down the road.

He hadn't been expecting Optimus to be able to make it… He knew just how busy the Autobot Leader was, with the endless waves of paperwork (or at least the Cybertronian equivalent) which usually ended up in high stacks on the large desk in the Prime's office, the large amount of dignitaries and other military issues…

But here he was, the awe-inspiring Prime, watching over him.

Though his feet burned slightly when he stepped down onto the hot asphalt, he was almost completely unaware of it as he was slowly moving the few yards to stand before the tall front of the truck, a hand reaching up to touch the Autobot Symbol for a moment. The engine thrumming in response to the soft touch, a wave of warm scanner beams waved over the human, reassuring the Autobot that all was well with the rather wet human.

"You came."

"As I said I would." The Prime would have smiled at the surprise and delight that flashed across Sam's features; this was definitely what he had wanted.

"You did." Sam chuckled before suddenly both he and Optimus found themselves at the wrong end of a hose of cold water, the force of it knocking him back against the warm metal grill. "HEY!" The drowned-rat of a human growled out as he spied the two innocent looking Autobot cars and a very guilty Miles, who dipped again behind the protection of Jolt.

His head twisted however for a moment, eyes lifting to regard the shiny truck, before he was wrapping an arm around the top of the hood and stepping up onto the edge of the grill. "How about you and me against those three? I'm sure you know a thing or two… about war."

A low rumbling chuckle escaped the Autobot Leader as he slowly rolled forwards, towards his comrades and their human ally. "I'm certain I know just the thing…"

* * *

**Aspin Look Out, Somewhere In California****. **

The soft rumble of a powerful engine thrummed beneath his body as his head leaned back against the warm glass, feeling the slow vibrations running up through his spine, easing away the stress and troubles that had plagued him over the last few days. Dark hazel-brown eyes blinked tiredly, surprised at just how relaxed he was becoming as he stretched out over the brightly painted hood of the truck. His fingers brushed over the soft smooth metal, tracing out the line of the blue flames running across the crimson background, feeling the power that lay just beneath his touch. For a brief moment, Samuel Witwicky marvelled at just how wonderful this being really was, a smile touching his lips at the thought of the great Optimus Prime, who would always make time for him.

"Optimus?" His head twisted slightly to look down through the glass into the cab, watching the flicker of lights coming to life across the dashboard at the sound of his voice. The Autobot clearly listening to him even though it had almost seemed the large truck had decided to sleep as the warm sunlight warmed his body.

"Yes, Sam?" The deep voice issued loud and clear over the soft hum of the engine, filling the air about him even as he was perched on the top of the engine housing, enjoying the view and sunshine just like the robot beneath him.

"Are you happy?" The question caught them both off guard, for a moment the two pausing and falling back into an uneasy silence. Slowly Samuel rolled onto his belly, his body sprawling out across the warm metal, his cheek pressing against the warmth, letting out a quiet sigh, eyes drifting half closed again. "I'm… sorry… I…"

"Do not worry, you just caught me a little by surprise, Samuel." The Autobot rolled slightly forwards, clearing the shade of one tree that had fallen across them as the sun dipped slowly towards the horizon, the warmth of the day seeping away. "But to answer your question, considering your presence and that of my fellow Autobots, I am quite content indeed." Though a horrible weight still rested on his Spark regarding both fallen and gravely injured friends, there was still much to be thankful for, especially now when more Autobots were joining their ranks almost daily. "It has been quite some time since I last knew such joy."

Samuel felt the first hint of a smile touch his lips, before his head nuzzled slightly against the warm metal beneath him, unable to keep himself from delighting in the heat that radiated from the Autobot, seeping into every fibre of his being and soothing away all the troubles that had ever plagued him.

Optimus Prime shivered slightly, rocking ever so softly on his shocks as he felt the brief touch of warm breath fluttering over his hood, the warm body rolling to press down against him. His Spark tingled for a long moment, something surging through every system from the briefest of touches from Samuel. Keeping a tight grip on his control, he was stilling himself, wishing to voice his appreciation of human touch… but felt a deep worry that if he did… the warm touch might vanish…

"Are you happy, Samuel?"

The young man was pushing himself up on his elbows to gaze into his own reflection of the glass before him, hands pressed flat against the engine compartment beneath him, feeling the slow rumble there. Before dropping back down onto his belly, his head resting against one crossed arm, his fingers lightly tapping against the heated metal. "I am. I mean… right now I am."

The answer made Prime purr gently, his powerful engine humming happily, but the way he had answered left a deep jolt of worry deep within the Autobot. "Has something made you unhappy Samuel?"

His lips pressed together sharply, glancing to the left and right and letting out a quiet noise of something that almost sounded like frustration. Sam's head drooped against the warm glass, glad that they wouldn't be overheard. "I just… can't stand it anymore." Hands clenched white-knuckled against the warm metal, trying to work out exactly how to put everything into words. "They all… expect me… to simply get back to 'normal.'" A fist thumped against the Autobot's metal skin, resounding with a tinny clang, before he winced and rubbed at the spot in silent apology.

"I mean, yeah… I understand that they can get back to their lives… they're still… normal." A hand touched against his temple, poking it slightly, before he was slumping back down onto the soothing surface, feeling the deep rumble of that engine that was attempting in its own way to ease his frustration. "Dyin' does something to a man…" Looking pointedly into the empty Cab, certain that Optimus would understand what he meant… That they shared something unique… "As would this much crap… floating around my brain."

The knowledge that had come with that one touch of the AllSpark hadn't left him… Even though the doctors and psychologists at NEST had assured him in time everything would fade… Or that was at least the reassurance that had been given. But the information that swam around in Sam's thoughts was doing quite the opposite, with each passing day it was getting just a touch clearer, just a hint that in time he would understand far more than any human could…

"The doctors and even Ratchet said it should have been gone by now." His lips pressed into a tight line, a hint of anger appearing in his face as he finally found someone to vent to, someone that wouldn't feed him lies and empty reassurances. "But with each day it gets that little bit clearer. I understand, Optimus, I really do. I know I've been told to give it time… but I can't help but worry…"

Suddenly there was a face gazing at him from within the Cab of the Truck, a strikingly handsome man whose long black hair drifted down over his shoulders in heavy raven waves, the most unnatural blue eyes staring at him steadily. Before the hologram abruptly stood, passing straight through the windscreen like it didn't even exist and was kneeling before Sam, large calloused hands reaching out towards the younger man.

"I've been dreaming… of Cybertron." Sam twisted his head, leaning into the warm touch of those oh-too-real hands, hazel eyes closing tightly and leaned forwards towards the support offered to him. Mikaela had never understood… had never wanted to hear him talk about all those places he dreamed of… the odd feeling that had been slowly developing over the long months he had been away from his Autobots friends. "Or at least… what I think is… Cybertron…"

Lifting the boy's jaw softly, forcing blue and deep brown eyes to meet for a long moment, the hat that adorned Prime's head dropped onto the bonnet beside them, as he leaned his forehead against Samuel's, offering him a gentle strength even in the momentary silence.

"Cybertron?"

"Yeah… I know… seriously weird." Before he laughed softly, trying to dismiss the unease that he felt speaking about such things. "I don't know how to explain it…"

"There is no need to speak of it now if you feel unable to." Pausing, the man was offering the human a warm reassuring smile. "You know you can talk to me about anything, Samuel." That deep authoritative voice suddenly issued from the man's lips, something that almost made the boy jump out of his skin, so use to hearing it through speakers or from high above his head… but from a devastatingly handsome man barely ten years his senior. "Anything, at any time. I will do all that I can to help you."

Brown eyes stared into those intense blue eyes, leaning back slightly away to be able to see the face before him, suddenly finding himself unable to find his voice, swallowing hard he was attempting to dislodge his heart that had suddenly found itself square in his throat. There was something going on between them… something that he could not name…

"Thankyou, Optimus…" He managed to get out, feeling those hands drop from his jaw down onto his shoulders, squeezing softly before releasing him completely, his heart aching with the loss of contact. "That means a lot to me." Thankful that he had been silenced, that he would have a chance to speak of it later… when he had the courage to…

"You are most welcome, Samuel." Those blue eyes crinkled slightly in sympathy, before wrapping a hand tightly about the boy's, helping him down off the warm bonnet and up into the comfort of the cab to escape the growing chill that was filling the air outside. "It is late already and it is most likely your parents have wondered where you have gotten to."

"I guess you're right, but… soon I'll tell you. When I understand what there is to tell you in the first place…"

"I'll be waiting."

Bright lights suddenly cut across the landscape before them, the truck rumbling into full life as night was beginning to settle over the Californian vista, pulling out from where he had taken up a post on a prominent hill, Optimus was heading back to the gravel road. Sitting in the driver's seat, the hologram was still focused on the boy beside him, an arm resting on the headrest just behind Sam, blue eyes glancing towards him.

And like the few short drives they had had together, they lapsed into a companionable silence, the gentle thrum and rocking of the massive Petebilt truck as it rumbled across the landscape, soon feeling the smooth asphalt underneath his wheels as they turned onto the quiet road.

"I trust you and your judgement, Sam."

* * *

**Secondary Repair Bay Gamma, Autobot Underground Base**

Gears and motors whirred softly in the gloom of the repair bay, the bare naked chassis glinting a dull silvery-grey in the long shadows cast throughout the immaculate space. The Bot stretched out a well-made hand to slowly brush over the jagged edges sliced into the lower portion of Jazz's chest. Wires and cables snaked out of every part of the fallen soldier, looking like a spider caught up in its own web, cocooned up so it couldn't even squirm. The faint hum of the life-support systems filled his audio receptors with a pulsing hiss, with each beat of Jazz's fuelpump more fluids were being drawn up into his shell. A sound of despair escaped the bot, his vents hissing violently as he tried to strangle all the sounds that would have escaped him.

"How long has he been like this?" His vocal components seized violently, static clipping at his words which were so softly spoken that even the Medic standing on the other side of the repair cradle strained to hear. The look of devastation burning across the visored features was something so strikingly similar to what he had seen in Prowl's features only a few weeks before that it made Ratchet jerk back slightly.

"Just a little over two years now."

Silence returned to the sterile bay, the Autobot ducked over Jazz, fingertips trailing over the helmet visor, pushing it upwards gently, staring down into features that looked quite similar to his own. For a moment, he was reaching across the fuzzy connection that had silently re-established itself to his brother's core processor. Pressing up against those familiar firewalls, he slipped through the edge of the barrier, for one moment touching the one memory that was open to him... The last few moments of Jazz's battle with Megatron, the words snarled between the two sounding crystal clear in his audios.

"_That all you got, Megatron?"_

"_Come here, little cretin." _

_The recoil of a cannon firing… "You want a piece of me?" He was swung like a rag doll through the air… "You want a piece?" _

_An iron grip catching flailing limbs, tearing them viciously apart. _

"_No! I want two!"_

Megatron's words became a cruel reality for Jazz... The sharp slashing pain and the feeling of falling... Senses spinning so fast that even Jazz hadn't been able to keep up... Then the endless black that rushed up to meet him.

The cry of distress had cut across the vast distances between Earth and Ceduna... Where just a cycle before Jazz's chatter had filled that small space in the back of Taciturn's processor it, all turned into a vicious nightmare. A Spark-wrenching agony blossomed brightly in every single component he had, before the connection fizzled like a fried wire… Unravelled wildly, slipping from his grip.

All that was left was the flash of crimson optics burnt into his memory chips, the last image of Megatron staring down at him... The memories remaining on his end of the link, emblazoned where the connection had been.

Metal digits had curled into the still frame, sliding between wires and support struts, finally pressing in against the cracked shell of the Saboteur's Spark casing, feeling the slow rippling pulse of the Spark just beneath overactive sensors. Rubbing slowly against the metal, it parted for a brief instant, the brilliant glow flared wildly between the thickly entwined life-support cables and metal plating.

A large hand dropped against his shoulder, squeezing and drawing him away from Jazz, his fingers sliding free from the silver toned chassis, dropping back down against his sides limply. Ratchet attempted to somehow offer a touch of support to the mech, remaining mute, as he couldn't seem to find just the right words to convey his regret at not being able to offer any good news at all to Taciturn.

"I could become a donor." The younger Bot's head lifted, gazing up at Ratchet and studying the medic before him, clearly wishing he knew just what to say. He knew that it was more than just a simple procedure, that it wasn't just the usual donation of a few spare parts that could quickly repair themselves. It was the removal of vital components; a stripping of half of his sensor relays, of compensators and processors, a harvesting of things to replace those damaged beyond repair.

"Impossible. The components he needs are not just spare bolts and screws, Taciturn." Ratchet hesitated a moment, there was a limit to what could be done within reason and Prime would certainly not approve of such a course of action.

"Components I'm willing to give." The mech straightened, leaning back slightly against the repair cradle behind him, half shuttered optics twisted to glance down at the wounded, offline soldier.

A hiss of escaping air rattled through his vents, clearly knowing that this was not going to be an easy argument to win… Though the offer of reviving Jazz was something that touched his Spark deeply… After so much failure, a chance to succeed in reviving his old comrade was an opportunity he fervently didn't want to miss. "Some of these you cannot give, Taciturn. He needs new main processors, wiring, every kind…I'm sure he could use a new transforming cog, and structural components. And that's just the beginning." Ratchet stern countenance was frightening enough, but didn't even seem to faze Taciturn. "Let's not forget Optimus would not approve of this in the slightest. We'll have both our chassis pinned to the wall before you can say 'that's just Prime'."

"I can regenerate them. Given the right supplies before hand… I know my systems could handle it. I would welcome any punishment if it meant Jazz was back. I will take full responsibility if that is your concern." Stubborn as a mule and just as determined, he was not going to let a wrench, metaphorical or not, jam the one chance his brother had.

"If you're not scared of the neural damage, then I suppose I could do this." That wrench was indeed in hand, coming from absolutely nowhere to grace the digits of the medic with its presence.

"I am not afraid of such things, Ratchet. I might be a pacifist, but that doesn't mean I'm a coward." Though he knew that was clearly not what the other mech had meant, he knew the talk, knew all of the words whispered behind his back.

"You have some ball bearings, I'll give you that." Ratchet commented, surprised for a moment by the audacity of a Bot who was 'known' for being quite the one to hide away when the battle came to them. Or at least… that was the impression that had always been given by those who had mentioned the young Bot. "I will not be held responsible, do you understand?" The aforementioned wrench was suddenly waving dangerously in front of Taciturn's face.

"Completely. I haven't been logged into the system yet by the humans." And he had already ensured that he wouldn't be registered, a small bug in the system would be enough to remove any evidence that he had even been brought in. Though some of the humans might wonder where one of the newer Autobots had 'vanished' off to, they would most likely think he was one of the several new Mechs who had just arrived within the last few days. "So Prime won't know I have even arrived. I wouldn't be missed to begin with, I'll drop right off the radar like I usually do."

"Good. Just make sure he doesn't find out. Or if he does, it's up to you to save your own aft from his disappointment and whatever he decides to dish out. Warning _given_."

"Warning taken." He replied shortly, optics burning with that stubbornness of his, already shuffling towards the second repair cradle that filled the space, his hands resting against the edge of it, his back to Ratchet. "**Spiral Program shutdown commencing**," The strange monotone issued from the Bot's vocals after a cycle, and Taciturn pressed a hand against his chest. Shivering as half of his main custom built processors hummed softly before falling silent, the bright colours of his world began to fade back into dull shadows and pallid lines as his powerful transceivers powered down, leaving his highly developed data detection sensors blind. And now he was harmless, prepared to take the plunge and know he wouldn't be a danger to those around him. "**Deactivation complete**." A surge of sudden power from his backup systems swamped his remaining processors, sending another shudder up into him, before he was glancing back towards Ratchet over his shoulder, catching sight of the green-yellow mech out of the corner of one optic. "So, where yah want me?"

"How about…" A surprisingly wicked smirk touched his mouthplate as he stepped forwards, out of sight behind the smaller mech and lobbed the wrench with deadly accuracy, catching Taciturn square in the back of the head, and dropping him straight into offline status. "With you offline, and your aft parked on the table." With a quiet thump, the small body slumped forwards across the repair cradle, body stretched across it so that he wouldn't have to listen to more stubborn words coming from the 'naked' Transformer.

Rousing slightly from where he had been sitting behind a large bank of monitoring equipment, Wheeljack had been silently listening in on the entire conversation between the two Bots, his head cocked to the side slightly watching the medic lift the fallen body of the younger Autobot up onto the repair cradle. Surprisingly nimble hands were slowly connecting a myriad of wires up to the offlined body, flicking on the scanners that were running a comprehensive scan of the Mech.

"Prime will find out about this." Wheeljack slowly stepped up behind Ratchet, feet vibrating the floor beneath the pair of them, a hand resting against one of the medic's arms, stalling it for a moment. The usually reckless and excitable scientist was solemn as he watched the process happening before him. "No matter what assurance he has given you that he will take the full blame, you will be brought into question for practicing such a thing on a living Bot."

"I know." Shifting just that bit closer, he was leaning over Taciturn regarding the hacker with a degree of worry, though he had no like of the stubborn rebellious bot who had a way of getting on everyone's nerves. "But it's the only chance Jazz has."

Another hand was dropping onto Ratchet's other arm, drawing him backwards from the repair table for a moment, pulling him against the taller scientist, his blue optics dropping to regard the slightly scorched and dented arms that were resting on either side of him. "Are you certain?"

"Completely."

Suddenly Ratchet was caught in a surprisingly powerful embrace, arms wrapped about his chassis, drawing him backwards against the white and green form of Wheeljack. The soft brush of air tickled across his audio receptors for the briefest of moments, before he was being manoeuvred aside so that the Mech could lean in and start work on the small chassis beside the medic. "Then what are we waiting for?"

For one long cycle, the lime-gold Autobot stood, his mouthplates twitching slightly in an effort to get something out… anything to be able to work out what on earth had just happened. It was either the hug or the actions of his friend that silenced him…

'Jack was smiling, or at least the shutters of his optics crinkled in that familiar way, the excitement and curiosity returning with a vengeance as he was glancing over the first preliminary scans that showed some of the rather interesting internal workings of the Mech. "You won't be alone in this, Ratchet. I got your back." A blackened hand lifted slightly, new joints wiggling from where several fingers had to be reattached after another experiment had decided to… explode in a rather lovely green fireball. "Like you got mine."

"Just brilliant." Ratchet let out a hissing groan of air, his vents shuddering with the sheer force of it as a hand pressed over his optics and his head drooped badly. "I'm surrounded by glitch-brained, slagging…" Even the insult was lost in a deep rumbling mutter, before he was stepping in beside the engineer, working together on this new but dangerous procedure.

* * *

**Parameter Fence,****Autobot Underground Base**

The sleek white toned police car slipped through the darkness, slowly rounding the outer perimeter following his patrol route, though his systems craved relief… craved rest… His spark was restless, burning and tumbling with such emotions that it almost completely overwhelming his processors. For someone so controlled, it was almost beyond all comprehension. His scans flickered slightly, picking up several more Autobot signals coming from somewhere high above them… The faint pin dots of light sliding through the darkness of space past the slowly circling moon and down towards the planet.

Prowl haunted the base like a robotic spectre, driving Ratchet out of his processor with his constant presence in the Repair Bay, forcing Prime to even intervene at times to evict him for just a few hours of recharge before he took to haunting the roads and perimeter of the ground level of the massive base that had been constructed underground.

Dead sensors suddenly surged within his internal structure, a sharp flare of something jolted hotly through his chassis, sending his entire frame into a sudden shutdown. His wheels locked up beneath him, sending him tail spinning across the tarmac, smoke poured out from underneath him as his entire frame crashed into some of the feeble human fencing, scratching his paint and wrenching one of the support posts half out of the concrete.

Another hot surge filtered upwards from deep within his systems, his Spark thrashing within its casing, a strong searing hot bolt of something cascaded through every processor he owned. The feeling of something returning for the briefest of moments, something alive and welcoming… Something, which soothed every part of his Spark with its presence, something so familiar…

"_Jazz_." The rasped name escaped the Mech's vocal components strained and disbelieving, as feeling abruptly returned in a spasmodic burst of static and corrupted file warnings, Prowl's wheels spun wildly against the tarmac. Sirens suddenly blaring at full volume as the police Car sped across the open spaces, not caring for the humans or mechs that got in his way, not caring about anything other than the momentary flicker of his Sparkmate reaching out across their bond for him.

Racing through the tunnels, his engine revved dangerously, constricted by the confines of the lift as it slowly dropped them down deeper and deeper under the earth, passing several of the upper levels before they reached the Medical level in the most secure part of the base. The car screamed through quiet tunnels, sirens deafening anyone and everyone, but it cleared his path.

Spark trembling fiercely in his chest, his tires squealed as he skidded on the smooth flooring, back end sliding out slightly as he hit the next corner, entire body twisting and tumbling slightly as he hurriedly transformed. His white and black frame nearly taking the next corner off in a rain of metal and rock as he passed, golden-amber optics flaring sharply, all his processors tumbling over themselves, even his logic circuits had vacated the premises when he had felt for a moment the warmth of Jazz's Spark reaching out for him.

He would not fail Jazz again. He would _**not**_.

* * *

**Optimus Prime's Office, Autobot Underground Base**

The soft chirp of the comm line filled the large room, echoing slightly off the distant walls, increasing slightly in volume as it attempted to get the attention of the recharging Cybertronian. It was slow to rouse Prime from where he had dozed off sprawled slightly across the smooth metallic surface of his desk; blue optics flickered online quickly as he was straightening, his chair scrapping against the floor as he pulled it in.

Power fluttered upwards through his systems, alleviating a little of the tiredness that curled amongst every circuit he owned, and with a slight smile, he realised that the moment his conversation had ended with Samuel Witwicky, he had ended up drifting blissfully off into much needed recharge. At the thought of the boy, warmth flickered unbidden within his pulsing Spark, the deepening friendship that had been developing being one of the sources of happiness in the Prime's existence here on earth.

The wailing of the comm however drew him out of his momentary reverie; a hand reached out flick the switch and heard the hissing crackle of the line as it came on. His other hand rubbed across his optics and faceplate, easing the slight tightness that plagued his joints, letting a low hissing breath, his body relaxed once more.

"This is Prime." Deep voice slightly rough with disuse, he glanced down at the offending piece of technology that had disturbed his rather delightful recharge…

"Sir." Chromia. Prime was most certain it was her voice. "A transmission has been picked up from just beyond the orbit of Jupiter, using the old Trion Subspace bandwidth."

That caught Prime's attention faster than a blast to the head, his optics widening slightly as he struggled to find words, for a moment rendered speechless and quite unable to know what to say to that. Most of those who knew of the significance of that bandwidth were long dead… Autobots like Ironhide and Ratchet would recognise it… but here it was coming in from a source not so distant…

"Sir… Uh… Sir? Should I put it through?"

"Yes, please do, Chromia." Prime rasped out, trying for a second to clear the piece of scrap that seemed to have lodged itself in his throat. _Was it possible one more old friend could have survived Cybertron's death?_ "Put it through."

A shrieking howl of static almost deafened his audio receptors. Both hands were about to reach up to cover his sensitive parts… before the softest of voices spoke through the haze of cracking static. Leaning forwards, he was straining to make out the sound, his systems attempting to clear up the signal he was receiving, when a familiar voice greeted him.

"Optim…s …Pri…e…" The mech greeted, the Cybertronian's accent something that hadn't been heard in millennia…

"Bluestreak."

"Aye, Prime." A quiet smile passed between the two, something that was usually quite at odds with Bluestreak's… rambunctious nature. "Been a long time, since we were last on Paixen Major."

"The last report we had of you was that the Decepticons had…"

"Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated." The static was finally beginning to clear as the Autobot slowly slipped past the powerful gravity of Jupiter's moon Io. The interference of the volcanic emissions finally fading, the signal became stronger as the gravity of Jupiter flung the small ship just that touch faster towards Earth.

"Thanks to some timely rescuing… But I'll get to that later when I arrive." The usually chatty Autobot was strangely silent, almost unsettlingly so. "I just want to know if you got a Sparklin' by the name of Taciturn somewhere on that mud ball of yours."

Calling up the database, there was no sign of the younger bot having been picked up, even though he was scheduled for landing earlier in that evening. It was not uncommon for the Hacker to keep himself off the system and away from his fellow Autobots, but he would have at least reported to Prime or at least left some shred of evidence that he had indeed 'been there'.

"His arrival was set for this evening, however there is no information on his current location or if he will be arriving at all."

"Thanks, Prime. I guess I should have expected that…" There was a soft crackle of static, the pair falling silent for a long cycle, floundering for words, something that was surprising for both the well spoken Autobot Leader and the chatty sharpshooter… "He always seems to be just one step ahead of me."

"Bluestreak?" Optimus questioned, trying to interpret the almost cryptic remarks that issued from the comm unit off to one side of him. This was quite unlike his old friend, startlingly so, but still it was certain this was the same bot…

"Let's just say, I would be dead if it wasn't for the kid." Pausing for a moment, the words surprising Prime more than he could have imagined, though not the coward most of the Autobots claimed him to be, Taciturn wasn't one for leaping into danger… "He pulled my aft out of a bad situation, Prime, I would be a pile of floating space trash without him." But there was something in the way Bluestreak spoke about the young Autobot that gave Optimus pause.

"We will attempt to contact Taciturn again," Prime reassured his friend, leaning his head forwards against one hand, feeling a deep jolt of relief surge through his systems that one more friend was finally coming home. "It is good to have you back, Bluestreak. You have been missed."

"Its good to be back, Prime, I should be entering orbit s…" The signal flickered again his voice sounding grainy as he was brushing by another lunar mass in the gravity well of Jupiter. Before the signal cut out all together… dying away into a background of static.

Soon the signal cut out completely as Bluestreak's ship vanished back into the clouds of dust and strong gravity wells of the gas giant and its moons. And Prime was left in the dark of his office, leaning back in his chair, his hands stippled before him, before he was calling Chromia and hoping to be able to get a signal through to Taciturn, knowing that wherever the Autobot was… he would be able to hear the message.

But his Spark felt just a touch lighter, knowing that another friend was finally coming home once more. And the happiness that he had spoken about to Sam… deepened just a shade more.

**

* * *

  
****Secondary Repair Bay Gamma, Autobot Underground Base**

The steady drip of fluids was the only sound in the repair bay for a long cycle, before a low almost inaudible groan escaped Taciturn as he was being awoken by the scream of his internal security systems. A dull throbbing tingle remained at the back of his head where Ratchet had happily decided to knock him for a spin in that cold dark void of standby mode.

Internal repair and system checks were blossoming crimson across his internal diagnostic systems, before the cold metal probe pressed against the main processor for his internal repairs, deactivating it with a sickeningly loud click.

It was the familiar hands of Wheeljack that moved about within his chest, the engineer switching off several other unprotected systems carefully. However, that probe was slowly drifting a little too close to some heavily guarded systems, activating the small forcefield that protected his backup transceiver, decryption module and data tracks, the soft hum filling his ears as he was about to warn Wheeljack… When…

'Jack yelped abruptly, his fingers bumping against the forcefield and suddenly was yanking his newly repaired hand out of the large gap in the Cybertronian's shell, shaking the offended digits to try to eliminate the pulsing pain that ran through his hand.

"I guess… you found my… internal security." Green optics blinked slightly as they finally powered up enough to watch the white and red Engineer lean a little further over him, offering an almost bemused smile. His systems wheezed softly as he tried to draw more air into his cooling systems, but couldn't muster the energy to do so.

The older Bot jerked back slightly in surprise as their optics met for a long cycle, before being unable to help that avid curiosity that overcame him as he went back in for a second look at the small forcefield generator. He ended up bumping a finger against the field again.

"You are a much more complex construction than even your schematics suggest…" Optics whirled wide, scanning over every internal system, another probe joining the first as Wheeljack ran several more tingling scans over the young Mech. "Quite fascinating… indeed. Who may I ask was in charge of your upgrade? I would love to know what else…"

"Do you…" If robots could have blushed he would have, his head twisting away and attempting to avoid the steady gaze that pinned him there… "_Mind_…"

Somewhere deep within the bowels of his systems, he felt the icy prick of the probe as it was sliding between lays of wiring and touching against the outside of his Transformation Cog housing. The feeling of that icy prickle of something foreign touching such delicate systems made him almost protest… Before the distant sound of a siren suddenly cut into the strange silence of the repair bay.

A siren that didn't sound like any of the Autobot sirens Taciturn was familiar with. Much to Wheeljack's horror, there was a shriek of tires sliding across metal and stone… the whirling swirl of gears as the door suddenly sprung open when a security code was inputted and overrode the locking mechanism.

There standing in the door way was Prowl, his burning gold optics scanning the room… And paused upon Taciturn, who was resting on the repair cradle just behind the bulk of Wheeljack. The body of Jazz having been moved to another part of the repair bay, Ratchet preparing the broken and damaged parts to receive the first component from Taciturn… both of which were hidden behind a rather large bank of machinery where Wheeljack had been working earlier.

With a sinking feeling, Taciturn stared at his brother's Sparkmate with wide almost terrified optics, unable to do anything considering the fact that he was strapped to the table with half of his insides resting across the metal work surface around him. "Prowl…" Though he had never met the other bot in person… Jazz had spoken almost continuously about the Tactician, and so recognising the Mech was easy… Knowing what to say or do was going to be harder.

"It is very important that you remove yourself from this repair bay immediately, Prowl." Wheeljack stated sharply, stepping forwards, his bulk almost completely hiding the smaller bot behind him, the probe still in hand. "Your presence and interference would very much endanger the life of the patient."

But… a verbal warning was never going to be enough to remove Prowl… especially when… he had seen the face of his love, his Spark burning sharply within his chest, feeling the bond that they shared shimmering with renewed life. Though faint, it still made his entire chassis lurch forwards, the door swishing shut behind the police bot.

"Get out of the way, Wheeljack." That burning gaze levelled squarely with the engineer, a powerful cannon slowly morphed out from within his arm, lifting upwards to follow the direction of his gaze. All the logic that had dominated his circuits was replaced by a cold harsh desire… one that stemmed from the burning, all consuming love that swirled around within his Spark.

"Prowl, stop!" Taciturn was twisting, feeling the restrains keep him flat down on his back, knowing that it he pushed himself upwards he would tear out vital systems… "Prowl… please…" His voice was close enough to his brother's… close enough that it might reach the processor-cracked bot.

"Jazz." Those amber optics flickered at the sound of the voice calling to him, taking another step forwards, his arm still levelled at the Engineer, not able to see the extent of the disassembly process that had been rout on Taciturn. "_Jazz_…" The mech was striding forwards, thrusting Wheeljack abruptly out of the way as he leaned over the Bot, his gaze flickering over the opened chest panels… the components and pieces that littered the bench. He let out a low dangerous growl, head wiping around, that cannon levelling again right against Wheeljack's chest, clearly not pleased with the fact that… "What did you do to him? _**What did you do**_?"

An arm suddenly wrenched sharply against the strap, one he had willingly taken, and pushed against it hard, somehow managing to slide his hand free and reach out to grip Prowl's free hand that rested against the side of the table. Pulling it sharply to him, he was attempting desperately to think of what to do… anything to calm the Bot down…

His hand pulled Prowl close, stretching out again to yank the cannon down and away from Wheeljack, gripping as tight as he could, he was pulling the weapon against the side of the table, forcing the larger bot to turn towards him, their optics meeting for a moment.

"Enough, Prowl." The voice was low, taking on an almost commanding tone with the other Bot, hoping to give them enough time to at least get the angry tactician to calm down again. "Enough. Yah know… Ah'll be just fine." His vocal processor strained to add in the deep accent to his words, his lips twisting upwards in a reassuring smile, trying to work out just what to say. "Just ah little under dah weather." His hand curled around Prowl's, gripping it tightly and lifting it upwards against his cheek for a moment, knowing that the other Mech needed this… needed… the comfort of his lover. A lover who was still out like a light and hidden behind banks of machinery.

Prowl could feel his spark burning as it pressing against its casing with a rattling hiss, his Spark attempting to get to grip on what was happening. His cannon folded away as he was reaching out for the warm curving surface of the Spark Chamber before him, bared to the light from amidst the chaos of the half dismantled chassis. "How did you bring him online? You said it was impossible, no buts or ifs… You said there was nothing that could be done."

"Aaah…" One stunned mullet of Wheeljack stood there, suddenly finding himself at the wrong end of a barrage of questions that didn't quite have good answers to them. If he spoke the truth… that cannon would fry him quicker than he could do it himself.

"Care to explain? Not that I'm unhappy about the result, far from it. But..." Prowl was gazing down into the familiar face of his love, his amber optics softening slightly, unable to help the overwhelming surges of relief that fluttered through every circuit and wire as he tried to touch the Spark Housing, before Wheeljack stopped him, a hand pulling the Tactician slightly backward. Knowing one good touch there and their temporary measures would definitely not be enough against Prowl.

"Ah think yah should leave 'Jack be, Prowler." An almost playful smile touching his lips, Taciturn attempting as best he could to remember all his brother would have done if placed in this situation … Trying to give Prowl some sense of having his Lover returned to him… anything to give the Bot hope would be all that Taciturn could hope to achieve. "Questions are fah later."

"I suppose. ...I am glad to have you back, Jazz, you have… no idea… no idea." His head sunk downwards to press against the warm shoulder, a hand lightly brushing over what he thought were the beloved features of his lover. "You foolish… damn… Jazz. What were you thinking? Primus… What… got into you…"

"Ah was wantin' to give them a chance to retreat, Prowler." Trying to remember back to those brief flashes… the distant voice of his brother as it whispered in the back of his processors through the subspace link. "Megatron…" He hesitated for a long moment, before shaking his head, green optics half shuttered as he tried to get some words out… anything out… "Yah know meh… no challenge tah big…"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." The silvery-white and black Mech growled out, a hand clasping Taciturn's jaw, lifting his head slightly, just enough to… "You hear me, Jazz, I'm not letting go this time. No matter the reason… We stay together."

When suddenly something was jabbed into the back of Prowl's neck, a clear fluid being pumped through the bot's systems as Prowl whispered soft words that even Taciturn couldn't hear. Ratchet stood to the side, a small injector in one hand, Wheeljack quickly coming in to grip the heavy tactician under the arms, pulling Prowl away from Taciturn before the younger bot ended up on the receiving end of a rather… passionate kiss that certainly didn't belong to him… And one he certainly didn't want.

"Ah love yah, Prowler." Taciturn whispered close to the bot's ear giving him one last smile, before Prowl was off into a deep recharge, head lulling back against Ratchet's shoulder as it took both the medic and engineer several cycles just to lift the weighty grey toned frame into a nearby chair out of the way.

His mouth twisted into a pained grimace, a horrible wave of guilt flashed through him at having to deceive the grieving mech. Internal systems rebelled, and he was attempting to keep the horrible rush of fluids rising from his tanks down, almost gagging for a moment… He was not as heartless as people thought… especially when it came to family… And Prowl was just that.

The same injector was prepped quickly before it suddenly hissed against his own neck, Taciturn wincing as he felt the darkness drift mockingly across his vision and blanketed out his processors. "You… look after Prowl… you hear me?" His voice was thready as his systems were shutting down, his optics dimming quickly. "I ain't… gonna…"

And soon enough that claustrophobic darkness descended upon him, swallowing him up whole, leaving him to wonder… what on earth they were going to do now… now that the grief-stricken Prowl had discovered him or at least was now convinced of something that hadn't yet occurred…

Things would probably get worse from there…

* * *

**Autobot Gunship **_**Praxus,**_** Asteroid Belt, Sol Planetary System **

"_Can you hear me?" _

"_Yes…" _

"_Can you remember your name?" _

"…"

"_Do you remember anything?" _

"_Yes…" A long silent pause… "…Death…" _

_A flash of pain… of memories forged and carved into his processors never to dull… never to fade… His home, his entire City-State destroyed by the Decepticons, his people wiped out, leaving him alone. A single survivor to tell of the horrors that awaited any who defied the might of Megatron. A single survivor who had no right to live when sparklings and femmes had been massacred in the streets as they attempted to flee the bombs. _

_And then a cool hand pressed against his forehead, and reached into his mind, rewriting code and rewiring neural connectors. The foreign mind invading even his most private of memories… but it didn't feel like an invasion, it felt like a soothing balm, cocooning his fragmented personality... It flowed through him, slowly rebuilding his mind from the inside out, repairing the damage done by the mind probe of the Decepticons that had captured him after the battle of Luxicon Minor. _

_It felt like mega-cycles, maybe even for deca-cycles they sat… Bluestreak's optics staring blankly into the face of his rescuer. _

"_I'm here… I won't leave you to this pain… Come back with me… All will be well…" _

_In some distant part of his core consciousness, he could hear someone talking to him, low and quiet, a voice that touched his Spark and eased its suffering. Quietly understanding the horrors that had been seen that day so very long ago… Mourning the loss with him… Mourning the pain and anger he had suffered… remaining with him… Drawing him slowly back towards the surface, taking as long as he needed… Each step a small victory. _

_And he was slowly coming back to himself, out of the fog of pain and confusion, he returned to his body, firewalls laying dormant within him, that other core consciousness almost close enough to reach if he just stretched out his thoughts… And suddenly he was aware of the brilliant green optics that watched him, concern and worry reflected in that young face. _

"_Do you remember your name now?" That soft voice questioned again, marked with exhaustion and Spark-breaking sorrow. _

"_Yes… Bluestreak." _

"_Well then, hello Bluestreak." A smile greeted him, warm and friendly. _

"_Hello…?" _

"_Taciturn. My name is Taciturn."_

Bluestreak jolted out of recharge, his fuelpump throbbing almost painfully in his chest at the memory, his entire chassis heaving in an effort to draw cool air in and ease the burning heat that settled within his internal systems. Those bright green optics haunted his very Spark with their luminous warmth and quiet understanding.

It had been those few quiet days when the younger Bot had been attempting to repair him as best he could… but it had been enough to keep Bluestreak alive and get him to a repair workshop. Information had been swapped for his ensured recovery… but before he could accompany Taciturn, the Autobot had vanished… Leaving Bluestreak behind in safe hands, but frustratingly alone.

It had taken vorns to track the bot, following just behind the hacker, just trying to reach him… Though the trip had been filled with far more adventures and sidetracks than Bluestreak could count, he had gone on, for within the depths of his Spark, he craved the happiness he had experienced around Taciturn. The only happiness he had felt since the destruction of Praxus. He had done his best to continue with his Autobot duties… but still… he couldn't resist that distant call of the one that had given him back his life.

Shifting from the small recharge berth at the back of the tiny ship, he seated himself at the controls, jacking into the systems and examining the navigational reports that scrolled across his vision. The scanners registered the presence of his target, the very faint signal he would recognise with his optics shuttered and his main processor tied in a pretty bow.

"You _are_ here… my Friend. At last I have finally caught up to you."

And from nowhere, a rush of relief fluttered through his emotion chips, like a swarm of hyperactive butterflies they clustered in his tanks and teased his cooling systems, a slight nervousness touched the usually unflappable mech. But the fact that Prime had clearly not been aware of the Hacker's presence sent a worrying jolt through his circuits…

Golden optics were half shuttered as he leaned back into the chair, hands resting against the instrument panel as he glanced at the vista before him, the small two man gunship _Praxus_ skipping just above the dusty disc of rock and debris as it spun lazily about the still distant yellow star. He had already run the engines close to maximum output just to make the system just behind the fast moving Taciturn.

When suddenly his systems jolted again, a spark cascading through his internal radios as they unexpectedly crackled to life, static filling his audio receptors for a brief nano-cycle, before flaring again… Someone reaching out to him across the gap between stars… Reaching out and touching him…

'_It's so dark…'_ The words filled his core consciousness like a heavy wet blanket, spilling over from somewhere distant… touching him intimately… Touching him through his heavy firewalls that had been purpose built for him by Taciturn… so long ago. Could it be…?

His Spark shuddered abruptly, as a hand had reached into his very chest and squeezed it tightly between clenched fingers; golden optics glowed brightly for a moment listening to the sound of faint hisses of air… The pulse of another Spark…

'_I'm here…'_ Bluestreak answered, trying to stretch out his sensors, trying to follow the signal as it wormed its way from the surface of a distant mud ball deep into space to reach him transmitting along one of the inter-Autobot frequencies. _'I'm here, my friend.'_

'_Blue?'_ Startled, the text shimmered for a moment, almost dying away, but hesitated in its retreat… _'Blue… it's so dark…'_

'_Hold on to me, hold on to this signal.'_ Tapping into the ship's communications circuits, he was attempting to increase the power to his internal radio, trying to forge a more permanent link to the young Bot who had reached across to him… For some unknown reason, reaching across the odd bond that they shared to find someone… _'I'll find you. I promise.'_

'_No… you can't… don't find me…' _

Straining to keep a grip on the rapidly unravelling link between them, Bluestreak was not about to let go, not when he finally knew that there was a need for him… That the journey… had been worth it… He would travel the length of the universe if it meant finally being with Taciturn again… To be able to protect the one good thing that existed in the universe for him.

'_Don't come. Stay away.'_ But even though the words were saying one thing, the link surged again in his mechanical grasp, becoming just that little bit stronger, seeking the safety Taciturn knew existed for him in that one place. But there was reason for Taciturn not to want Bluestreak to find him strapped to the repair cradle deep within the Autobot Base. If he were discovered, the donation process would be brought to a screeching halt… Jazz would be again stuck in semi-repaired limbo…

But in the dark silence that surrounded him… The colourless void that came from the shutdown of most of his major systems, he was floundering. Unable to find solid ground, without the guiding voice of his brother in the back of his processor, Taciturn was drowning in his own kind of limbo. _'Blue…? I…'_

'_You need me?'_ The unexplainable feeling that had always existed within Bluestreak suddenly silenced, the almost unnatural drive to follow after the errant Taciturn abated when the knowledge that there was indeed some need for him… some purpose. The programmed instinct rejoicing…

'_Yes.'_

It was an odd moment, an epiphany of sorts.

'_Then I'll find you.' _

'_But…'_

'_I will find you, Taciturn. Whatever you've gotten yourself into; I'll back you up. Just wait for me.'_

'_Please don't come…'_ There was only a weak protest for him now, feeling the soothing comfort of another's programs and thoughts drifting a little across the fragile link. But it was enough to centre the Hacker, enough to ground him once more. _'Please… This must happen…'_

'_I will __**find**__ you. You won't be alone.'_ If he had had eyebrows they would have been furrowed sharply, almost painfully so at those words. _'You have my word. I might have failed you once, but I'm not about to make the same mistake again.'_

'_You never failed me.' _Even in the brief encounters they had hadover the vorns, Bluestreak had always turned up right when Taciturn had needed him… before the Hacker had slipped away, knowing that if Blue remained with him… one day he would be hurt… and it would be all Taciturn's fault. _'You never did… not in all the vorns…'_

Both of the two Transformers had weaved around each other in a strange dance since they had met that day in a Decepticon Brig. The half forged Sparkbond simmered between them, unnoticed and hidden from both of them. Its pull drawing Bluestreak ever onwards… determined to find his other half… Leaving Taciturn craving… for what he was missing… Sometimes people are just a little too oblivious.

'_I did let you down. But right now… all that matters is you.'_

'_Please…'_

'_You can't convince me otherwise.' _

'_Stubborn.'_

'_And you know you love me for it.' _Bluestreak joked softly, hearing the faint sound of laughter echoing through the link.

'_You flatter yourself too much.'_

'_Just wait… there's more.'_

The darkness had lifted from around that distant Spark, but still…Bluestreak couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

* * *

**Author's Note:** XD okaaaay ^_______^ there's the first chapter, if I'm lucky (which I hope I am) I might just be able to get a second up within the week if I'm lucky! Expect this to be a good long story! I just need to keep my momentum up. I thrive on Reviews XD suggestions anything^^! pleaseeeeeeee if you like XD review! Aoz


	2. Two Steps To The Left

**Author's Note:** XD And on with the show! Thougggggggggggh XD A warning to the wise and loool not so wise, it does get even more interesting as new plots pop up XD and other characters make their first appearance XD THANKYOU to all who reviewed! The more reviews I get the faster I seem to work XD PLEASE PLEASE Review. To clarify for **Dragonrider2203**, Yes ^^ Taciturn is indeed one of my own characters. To **TheWatcher4** ^___^ I promise it will be getting even more funky, emotions abound! XD To all the others that reviewed Chapter One for Willing Sacrifice ^___^ THANKYOU again for your reviews.

**Dedication:** To my beloved Beta ^___^ I would certainly never have gotten this far so fast without your support and brilliance! Three cheers for AngelicCrossplay

**Disclaimer**: I don't own transformers, really... I don't. But ^^ I do own my little Taciturn and Icebreaker. 3

**Things to watch out for**: XD JoltXMiles Fluff (seriously! I sooooo XD like it) XD Optimus's daddy XD YEP ^^ Prime's Prime XD hehe^^ Big moment for Optimus and Sam XD

* * *

**Lennox Farm, California**

Gravel crunched beneath Ironhide's tires as he was coasting down the drive and out of the driveway, his windows tinting slowly to dull the almost vicious glare of the Californian sun as it slowly worked its way up over the surrounding hills. The Topkick moved almost gracefully from gravel to the dusty road just outside the gate of the Lennox Farm, his wheels getting a little more traction on the compacted clay.

'Hide was delighted.

It was an almost inexplicable feeling, something that came in odd moments when he wasn't looking. Or maybe it was the fact that William Lennox was currently settled into the passenger side fast asleep and clearly not about to wake up as he sank further back into the comfort of the body conforming seat. Engine purring as Ironhide opened up, his sleek black body surged down the dusty trail, throwing up a plume of fine grit behind him, knowing that even the heavy jolts would never be enough to wake the human if he was inside of the Autobot.

As much as 'Hide enjoyed the presence of Sarah and Annabelle, he couldn't help the desire to demand just a little attention from the Army Captain when he could. Though he tried not to interfere in their family time, he did take pleasure in the long drives William took with him… Driving through the farm and gunning the throttle like teenage boys.

A sleepy smile swept over William's face as he slowly began to stir. He let out a long slack-jawed yawn, as he shifted in his seat; a hand rubbing over his rough chin and his spine straightened as the chair slid into the upright position. One hand reached out to pat the dashboard, lingering against the warm surface for a moment before letting his head drop back against the headrest.

A gentle sweep of scans confirmed that William was indeed in perfect health, much to Ironhide's pleasure, the Autobot Weapons Specialist was not one to do things by halves. "Good morning, William."

"Hey, right back at yah, 'Hide." Glancing slightly towards the driver's seat, Will chuckled to himself, shaking his head and just wondering if he would ever drive himself anywhere again. "I hope you're up for being a life-long chauffeur, cause I can definitely get used to this."

"I have no complaints about that idea." A deep rumbling laugh escaped the Topkick and suddenly there was a figure seated in the driver's seat, the warm laughter instantly changing from a tinny chuckle (spoken through internal speakers) to a rich baritone. The seatbelt looped around the hologram's image, snicking locked before the man's large hands reached out for the wheel.

William blinked for a moment, almost having jumped out of his skin at the sight of the familiar man appearing right before his eyes to fill the driver's seat. He felt his heart throb once at the slight smirk that ran across tanned features, dark blue eyes twinkling merrily at him. Messy salt and pepper streaked black hair was mostly hidden under the cowboy hat pushed low over the man's features. The pale mark of scars ran their way across the hands on the wheel and on every piece of skin visible to Will from where he sat in the passenger's seat. He could have been quite convinced the man seated beside him was an ex-army soldier… But…

"Good look for you, Ironhide." Will didn't suppress the grin, which came when the hologram solidified completely, sinking back into the chair and looking as if he could melt completely into the car. "Still can't get used to it…"

"Hmm?" Blue eyes crinkled slightly at the corners, the older man looking his companion up and down for a moment, before gazing back out at the road as they swung out onto the long stretch of open asphalted road. "You will. This is still very much me, Will."

"I know that." Will growled softly, a hand reaching out to press against a hard muscular shoulder, giving it a soft shove, before shifting his weight and leaning closer to the man. "But still… even after two years of you poppin' out of thin air, it's still just a little bit…"

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the whipping crack of sound rattling Ironhide's windows as five jets spun low and rushed over the landscape, low enough to make the trees shake violently in the backlash. Their forms sleek and swift, a match for the Seekers any day… The Aerialbots twisted and dived across the agricultural landscape, sending small whirlwinds sweeping across several freshly ploughed fields, quite keen to rattle Ironhide again with another sonic blast…

An angry snarl escaped the hologram's lips as he shook a fist that the offending jets, the Topkick picking up speed and swerved lanes avoiding the playful antics of four of the jets, the fifth hanging back, its radios screaming orders for the other four to back off… But Silverbolt didn't quite seem to have his team under control quite yet… That's just Prime.

"Fragging metal turkeys!" Ironhide gunned his engine harder, a black streak going straight after those taunting metal birds, as he was not about to be bested by a bunch of featherless wonders. "When I catch you… I'm going to give you a piece of my cannons!"

* * *

**Secondary Repair Bay Gamma, Autobot Underground Base**

"What are you going to do with him?" Wheeljack leaned against the wall, optics half shuttered as he watched Ratchet begin to remove several more parts from the offlined Autobot, stripping out sensor relays along half the length of the body and pulling out several sensory processor nodes as he went.

"…" Silence greeted Wheeljack's question as both mechs glanced towards the still recharging Prowl, who had sunk further into the chair he had been placed in, both of them not quite knowing what they could do about the fact that Prowl had seen at least some of what they were doing. Before Ratchet let out a rumbling growl, clipping several wires and lifting the long fibres out of the living body, replacing several of the strands with that of the dead Decepticon whose parts decorated a rack against one wall.

A fine laser cauterised several mechanical nerve endings, fusing them together as Ratchet leaned over the young Autobot, blinking slightly as he watched the backup Transceiver power up before his very eyes even though Taciturn was offline. But his focus was soon on integration.

"We have to do something." The engineer leaned over the dozing tactician, leaning in to try to settle the big bulk of the silvery-black Autobot more comfortably in the chair.

"I know we do, 'Jack." Ratchet glanced up at the other mech and his faceplates twisted into a deep grimace, optics dimming slightly before he continued with his work. He would often gaze at the system monitors, making sure the half-grown bot was still functional. "We'll have to find a way to keep him out."

"He's already too far in. The moment he opens his mouth to anyone…" Blackened hands suddenly gave a rather good demonstration of a rather large explosion, a heavy grind of gears and Wheeljack was moving back towards Ratchet, handing him one of the tools set on a rolling bench.

"Primus, the only mech that could stop him now is possibly Optimus, but then he would find out..." And that would spell disaster for all of them. "If only the twins were here- don't give me that look, 'Jack- they would keep him busy."

"Yeah, but they would be nosy enough to try and work out what Prowl was going on about…" A wild shudder bolted through the red, green and white mech while his blue optics flashed at a particular rumour he had once heard. "Do you want to let that pair anywhere near him? I don't want to see the pieces of scrap that we would get… most of them being of the yellow variety." His voice lowered for a moment, glancing down at the offlined Taciturn. "Or the damage done to Taciturn if Sunstreaker gets anywhere near him. I heard a rumour about those two… and I don't want to find out if its true."

"Rumour?" Ratchet glanced up, features showing that he seriously didn't what to know that one… But the old scars that still marred the mech's dull silvery frame spoke of a life that hadn't been all roses to begin with… "As much as Prowl despises him, I don't think he would go that far. He would punish himself afterwards once he realises what has happened, and Primus help us if _Prowl _starts to break the rules he likes to enforce so much."

"Then what is left to us?" Leaning back against the edge of the repair cradle, he was passing over another instrument that Ratchet had indicated, the two working easily together. "No Optimus, no twins… no plan… We need something… Anything…"

"Put him outside." Ratchet suddenly straightened, considering Prowl for a long moment before nodding in agreement with his own idea, clearly finding it was the best and most convincing idea. Prowl had already suffered several small blackouts that had brought him to Ratchet in the past, something like this would be enough to probably convince Prowl he had just suffered another blackout… One he wouldn't mention to anyone…

"Good idea… But how do we get this big piece of metal up there?"

"You're the engineer… Go figure! And while you're at it, go check for more parts…"

* * *

**Californian Coast, Somewhere Near The Autobot Base**

Water sprayed across the windscreen as the sapphire Chevrolet Volt skidded through the shallow waters of the beach, wet sand flicking up from under the tires and splattered down across the sleek body of the Autobot. Long grooves wound their way across the exposed sand, showing that Jolt had taken up a rather interesting profession of being a beach buggy…

Pinned to the back of his seat by the sheer force of the manoeuvre, Miles was face was flushed pink by the hearty rush of adrenaline that pulsed through his body. His white-knuckled hands wrapped tightly around the steering wheel tightly, feeling it shift and move of its own accord under his grip. With a wild whoop of delight, the blond haired teenager let his head drop down against his clenched fingers, trying to suck in any amount of air into his starving lungs. Laughter spilled from his lips as the exhilaration of the entire experience flooded through every bone in his body, leaving him almost breathless.

Bumblebee might be cool… might have the speed and grace of his Camaro form, but nothing… nothing could compare to the thrill that Jolt could excite in him. The sapphire Autobot had charmed him, drawn him like a moth to a burning flame… An unbelievably bright flame…

"Jesus… Jolt!" Miles gasped out over the uncontrollable laughter, blue eyes wide as he found himself still shaking a little from the little joyride. His hands stroked over the wheel softly, rewarding the Autobot with a sensual type of praise, even though he never quite realised what he was doing. "'Bee might be cool, but you… you, my man, rock my world."

The car purred beneath the verbal and physical caresses, engine revving hard for a moment, sending a warm vibration up through the driver's seat… Before he was allowing himself to settle down into the damp sand, the car was filling with cool air as the air conditioners fired up in an attempt to combat the early summer heat.

"I'm glad I meet with your approval." Proud and bubbling over with inexplicable emotional impulses, Jolt grateful for the new duty that had been assigned to him… Protect the human Miles, for even though the Decepticon threat had lessened over the past few months, they still wanted to ensure the safety of one of their human allies.

"You more than meet my approval…" The seat beneath Miles was slowly sinking backwards a little, drawing the boy down into a rather relaxing position… But even as he did relax… Miles considered the question that had been plaguing him for a while…

"What would have happened if you hadn't landed here?"

The question once spoken was almost unbearable, because as Miles had discovered early on… a life without the Autobots… without Jolt was no life at all. Playing videogames… wasting his life was not what he really wanted. It was why he had been attempting to convince at least one of the Autobots to take him on… He liked mechanics… liked getting his hands dirty… Understanding how to _fix_ what had been broken in battle… Maybe then he could be of more use to Jolt and wouldn't get left behind.

"I don't think I would ever wish to find out, Miles." The Autobot whispered, shuddering slightly at the thought of never having met the young human that had slowly and surely become the strange centre of his world. "If we hadn't come to this world, we would have never met… And so many good people and Autobots would now be dead… killed by Megatron and his horde..."

"Okay… don't get all sentimental on me, man." Miles interrupted Jolt, wanting nothing more than to forget he had even mentioned that thought, seriously not wanting to dwell on it. "You're here now and if yah think you're going anywhere without me, you're sadly mistaken." A finger poked at the Autobot symbol that was etched into the centre of the wheel.

The door of the car bumped shut suddenly, Jolt's entire body settling down heavily on his shocks, making Miles twist sharply, glancing about him and trying to work out what was going on. His hands stroked abruptly over the wheel, trying to get a response from the Autobot. "Jolt? Hey… Jolt? You okay, man?" His body shifted forwards, glancing about, watching as the dashboard slowly dimmed into standby mood, his concern spiked sharply- that is until…

A hand reached out to touch one of the pale ones that rested against the wheel, stalling it for a long moment, before Miles actually looked up and was confronted by…

An Italian looking youth with messy blue-black locks that hung against olive skin, noble features that seemed etched from stone looked almost like a sculpture, before the blue-grey eyes blinked once, as if suddenly coming to life. And those fine lips suddenly spread into the cheekiest grin Miles had ever seen as the human version of Jolt greeted the startled boy. The youth was decked out in leather pants and a sapphire blue skin-tight shirt. And if he didn't know better, there was a leather whip coiled against Jolt's leg…

"Do you really mean that, Miles?" The voice spoke from those lips and made Miles almost do a double take. This was definitely odd… now that the voice was coming from the slightly older man sitting beside him instead of the slightly tinny voice form the speakers.

"Yeah man, I mean, we're bros right?" Miles was trying to dispel the strange emotion that was uncoiling somewhere in his stomach, making his cheeks flush just a touch at the warmth of Jolt's fingers against his own. "Bros still together. You know, you and me, 'gainst the world and stuff."

Jolt relaxed, his cheeky grin smoothing into a warm smile that was just for his companion. "You sound like one of your video games." The Autobot couldn't help but chuckle softly at that, fingers flexing in interest as he lightly stroked a fingertip across the silky blonde locks that drifted over Miles's shoulder. It was a miracle that somehow he had found the one being that understood him, who shared his cheeky nature… was willing to put up with him.

"Hey, I resent that." Lips twisted into a slight pout, swatting at the hand that was fiddling with the ends of his hair. "I've grown up."

"But you still play video games all night…"

"Jolt."

"All right… All right!" A smile, a wink. "I won't tease you."

"You will. I know it." Miles admired the handsome twenty-something year old beside him, feeling his heart catch slightly in his throat at the sight. "But still man, you've done a pretty impressive job."

"I had hoped it would please you."

"Me, bro?"

"Yeah."

A smile touched the blonde's lips, his head tipping to the side as his eyes sparkled with warmth and delight to know it had turned out so well. Suddenly he was being dragged forwards by the hand coiled in his shirt, and the hologram swiftly found himself being kissed. Their lips met roughly, a passionate moment flying between them, making Jolt's Spark surge and tremble wildly. Stormy grey eyes were wide and staring into Miles's face for a long moment, unable to do anything. The kiss swept between them, another hand wrapping around the back of the hologram's head, forcing it closer for a moment, deepening the contact.

Before suddenly jolting backwards, Miles grinned widely at Jolt's surprised expression.

"Well you're not the only one trying to please!"

* * *

**Autobot Prison, Asteroid Zeta-Seven, Telos System (79 Vorns Before Present Day)**

_The fist caught him square in the jaw, flinging him back with such force that when he crashed against his workstation, the entire reinforced screen shattered in a cobweb of cracks, the console sparking furiously as he collapsed against it. Broken circuitry crumpled beneath him as he tried to get himself up, the force having knocked the air from his body, leaving him struggling to pull anything through his vents, almost choking him. _

"_Sunstreaker…" Green optics lifted sharply, surprised and confused as he regarded one of the guards he had become familiar with over the last few deca-cycles while he had been working within the Autobot Prison for captured Decepticons on Zeta-Seven. His mission having been given to him by Prime himself after he had reported a rather major discovery… One that had shocked Taciturn to the very core of what he had believed about Decepticons._

_"Don't you 'Sunstreaker' me." The bright yellow Transformer hovered over the downed Taciturn, his blue optics burning with a hatred that sent a jolt surging through the younger Mech's systems. "I don't know what the frag is up with your processors, but I think you need to be shown that Con sympathizers are not welcome here." Several more of the guards were slowly slipping through the doorway, locking it behind them as they stood over the hacker… "Traitors won't be tolerated no matter if they get the slagging seal of approval from Prime himself for your research." _

"_I'm not a traitor." Taciturn snapped, optics burning into Sunstreaker's, jaw set hard against the pain that rocked him. He knew that he was not match for one of them, least of all five full armoured and juiced up warriors out on the path for mech fluid. "You just can't see it clearly. Megatron changed them… They weren't originally like this…" _

_A sharp kick connected with his gut, silencing his explanation, crushing him further back into the bulkhead, and allowing two of the Mechs to grab his arms, pinning him down and keeping him still… They weren't about to let him go… _

_"While I don't doubt that bastard of a Sharkticon can do something like that. To 'change' so many as you claim?" One of the other mechs spoke up, Icebreaker hovered just behind Sunstreaker, grey optics narrowed and clearly unimpressed with the information he had just examined on one of the data pads scattered across all of the available surfaces. " Impossible. You have no proof. All this so called information is just scrap unfit for accessing." _

"_But… it's true! Megatron infected many neutrals and Autobots with Shell Programs… like a virus… to bolster his troop numbers. Just examine the records… at least one in three Decepticons has the programming markers of the implantation process." Struggling against the hands that held him firmly against the wall, he gestured towards several of the other information pads, trying to get them to listen to him. He had done the work… He had studied… researched… Had real solid proof._

_"All this scrap is nothing but neutral-filled garbage." Sunstreaker grunted out, his fingers twitching sharply, curling into fists and leaning in low to gaze into the brilliant green optics that watched him with the faintest beginnings of fear… And that fear made Sunstreaker smile._

"_Not everything is just black and white, Sunstreaker." Taciturn spat, his limbs attempting to wrench themselves free from the grip of the two thugs that held him, his small frame unable to get any purchase at all… He was no warrior. "Not everything is as simple as you seem to see it. Sideswipe would understand that." _

_Dead silence filled the laboratory. Sunstreaker's optics narrowed dangerously as he hovered over Taciturn, his teeth bared for a moment, like a predator ready to strike its prey for daring to escape. __"Don't act as if you know my brother." A hand curled about tightly about the hacker's neck, lifting him off the floor, holding his dangling form with tightening fingers. He brought him to eyelevel as he was slowly beginning to crush the metal he held, feeling it buckle and crunch satisfyingly under his grip. The first few drops of mech fluid leaked from between Taciturn's lips, dripping down onto the yellow hand… smearing the freshly waxed surface. "My brother would never consort with a Decepticon spy." _

_Feet swung free as the body twisting sharply in the grip, hands restrained at his sides, preventing him from clawing at the grip that held him. And metal scraped on metal, scratching that precious yellow paint, causing long marks to be carved into it. "You are more like the Decepticons than you are an Autobot!" _

_"Your smart mouth is going to get you killed, you slagger!" And he shook the smaller bot like a ragdoll, limbs flailing with a painful snap, before a fist connected with his chest again, denting the metal and sending him smashing back against another wall. "How dare you!" An arm gestured for the others to join in, the smirks and pleased expressions clearly showing that they're lust for blood was just as heated as their squad leader's. _

"_You think violence solves everything?" Burning green optics narrowed sharply on those who approached him, his fear… vanishing as it was replaced by an anger of his own, anger at those who would do this instead of their duty. "You think that your weapons and fists are the only solution there is? I understand Sideswipe… I understand that he is fighting to protect those he serves… He understands the Autobot Code." Teeth gritted together against the pain… "But you… you're out for mech fluid. It's a sport… a twisted bloody sport; you don't care if innocents get in the way… they're just casualties of war. Any who don't think the same as you… they're traitors." And he was actually getting to his feet, shaking and trembling he confronted those who had cornered him, not about to cower like a common petrol-rat in some corner. "You're just like Megatron. Fuelled by power and death." _

_Before he could say anymore, a razor sharp blade was at his throat, poised to slash through vital wires that had already half crushed under his hand. He wanted fear… he craved to know that he frightened this weak pathetic excuse of an Autobot who had dared to go against __them__. "You're wrong. You know nothing. But I wouldn't expect a little __**Decepticon lover**__ like __**you**__ to know anything about me." Fluid was drawn to the surface, the bright flecks of energon sliding out from just beneath the touch of the blade. "Give me one good reason to let you walk out of here alive." He was snarling viciously, those around him egging him on, their voices crashing together… exciting Sunstreaker more. _

"_I know you want to kill me." Burning green optics gazed at Sunstreaker, narrowed and reading straight through the yellow mech, knowing what was ticking over in there… "Even if I gave you some reason not to… you would still slit my throat… I can see it in your optics." There was no fear… No horror… And it burnt Sunstreaker more than his words did._

"_Burn in the Pit, Decepticon!" And the blade slashed deep into his vulnerable throat, wires sparked and spattered the yellow mech's face with shimmering fluids. That blade rose again and again as it slashed deep into the smaller Autobot's body, cutting him apart like he would the enemy… He was blinded by fury… but something bit deep into his body… uncoiling its tendrils and stabbing deep into him driving him on. _

_And as the knife tore through him, Taciturn was close enough to access Sunstreaker's processors… close enough to see… the Shell Program uncoiling itself… its spidery web glowing vividly just behind his firewalls… _

_Sunstreaker was infected… just like those poor wretches kept locked up… unable to find themselves through Megatron's personality altering virus. _

_And he couldn't find himself hating Sunstreaker… even as he felt the raw surges of pain batter through his circuitry as he was being taken apart. He couldn't fight back… even when he could crash the other Bot's systems… because he was so close. He couldn't._

"_I forgive you…" He whispered, voice dying as his vocal components received a blow from a fist… one of the other bots joining in, unable to stand back._

_There was no rationality in the attack… Or… was there? For one strange brief moment of clarity he understood what was happening. Taciturn had the weirdest places for inspiration… _

_Though he had realised the Shell Program that controlled those Decepticon prisoners was quite advanced, almost bordering on having a sentience program, artificial intelligence if you will. He hadn't realised that Megatron had implanted defensive subroutines, forcing the host to react to the potential threat the Shell Program detected in his research. It had struck first against Taciturn, determined to prevent him continuing in his work to find a way to crack the Shell Program's defences and remove it, to free all those trapped souls… _

_Ingenious… Only Megatron would think of such a thing._

_The world spun dizzyingly… filled with a pinkish haze of energon that slowly pooled across his optics as he crumpled to the floor. His body shuddering under the impact of their blows… It wasn't until much later that he finally passed out into that cold all consuming darkness of stasis lock. _

_It would be a long time before he would come online again… And when he did… _

_He would understand fear._

_

* * *

  
_

**Jet Hanger, Above Ground, Autobot Base**

Wheeljack leaned down amongst the scattering of parts that were lain out across part of the hanger bay floor amongst the bodies of other fallen Decepticons. Rifling through several heaps, he picked out several interesting components, examining them with interest. He was completely occupied by his work, as he didn't notice anything at all around him. Blue optics flashed happily, knowing that their project was coming along rather well… That they might indeed make it without being discovered.

Prowl had ended up dumped by one of the guard posts on the surface, the mech letting out the Cybertronian version of snores as he was left to sleep off the remains of the sedative that flowed through his system. It had taken quite a bit out of the engineer to manage to get the large mech up to the surface using one of the backup elevators to avoid detection… But hopefully one problem had solved itself.

Suddenly Wheeljack found himself gazing into the deep hazel eyes of Samuel Witwicky. The young human placed himself amongst the piles of debris, offering the engineer a rather curious smile. The two stared at each other for a long moment, before 'Jack pulled back, his blue optics blinking and realising just what the time was… his internal chronometer reminding him that he had forgotten the lesson he had offered the curious human.

"Get sidetracked again, Wheeljack?" Sam seated himself on a rather part piece of dented armour, his head tipping to the side to look up at the Autobot with a bemused look.

"Sidetracked…" Blinking again, the engineer nodded, knowing he needed to get the pieces and return to the repair bay before Ratchet decided to call him. "Yes, yes… I apologise Samuel for forgetting the lesson. Currently I'm working on a project… and I am afraid I do not have enough time to…"

"I could help." The boy smiled, crossing his arms and knowing that if Wheeljack was up to something, there was always something to be learned, be it how to reattach blown off limbs… or weld things back together. His thirst for knowledge on Cybertronian things had grown… fed by the understanding he had from the information he had swirling around in his head. When he was here… when he was elbow deep in Cybertronian technology and culture, he felt… at home… felt like he belonged.

"As much as I would very much appreciate your assistance, Sam… I don't think Bumblebee would enjoy…" A hand gestured towards the bright yellow Camaro who was pinning Wheeljack with a look that could have melted the bot to ashes in a moment… "Would approve of such a thing."

Getting to his feet, he was standing on the broken armour, his head twisting sharply to glance back at Bumblebee, letting out a quiet sigh. He loved his car, was grateful for the protection and companionship that Bee offered… but sometimes…

"Please, 'Jack?"

"I'm sorry…"

Without warning both of them twisted sharply when the rumble of an explosion rocked one side of the hanger. The entire building shuddered under the heavy thump of Ironhide transforming by the doorway, the massive warrior stalking through the gap, both cannons drawn and fully powered up. His black form chasing after four mechs who had just entered the hanger moments earlier, the pursuit being punctuated by the thundering cracks of 'Hide's plasma cannon blasting rather large holes where the Mechs had just been standing.

"Air Raid!" The thunderous bellow echoed through the space, making all the other mechs who had been working lift their heads in worry. Ironhide and his temper was normal, but a yelling Ironhide was something completely different. "You slagging t_infoil chicken!__**Just you wait**__…" He snarled hotly, long strides taking him forwards. William Lennox trailed behind in Ironhide's wake, looking almost bemused as his large friend decided to go bash heads. _

A moment later, Will had joined Wheeljack and Sam, a hand rubbing through his short cropped hair and clearly wondering when his day would ever get back to normal… Considering that there were several giant robots giving him salutes as he past. Some things would never be normal… But Will wouldn't have it any other way.

"What's his malfunction?" The younger of the two humans asked with a laugh as he watched Ironhide proceed to chase after Slingshot… the smaller bot barely keeping one pace in front of the enraged weapons specialist.

"The flybots decided to pay us a visit early this morning on the trip here… almost drove us off the road. I would be whippin' afterburners too, but I think 'Hide can do it better for the both of us." The Major chuckled to himself, unable to help the bubble of amusement that surfaced as he watched the smaller form of the deep red and grey Slingshot dip beneath 'Hide's powerful arms, ducking away and escaping again as several of his comrades watched on. "Guess he just needs a good chance to slag something once in a while… it's been too quiet with all those Decepticons hidden… It isn't good for him to be cooped up. I guess I know the feelin'."

Bumblebee crossed his arms, chortling softly as he watched.

"Hope he doesn't hit anything…"

"He won't."

"Right…" Sam let out a quiet sigh, shaking his head before following after Wheeljack, determined not to let the Autobot escape him… as he was still curious what the engineer was up to. Usually it was hard enough to get the bot to shut up, but Wheeljack hadn't even once said what he was working on. "How about the Radio dish…"

"One off time…" Will protested on behalf of his friend.

"The communications panelling in the storage bay…" Wheeljack added.

"That wasn't… his fault."

"_Right_…" Hazel eyes rolled skywards, unable to hide the grin that touched his lips. "The General's jeep."

"The helicopter…" Bumblebee chipped in, still keeping one eye on Ironhide as he continued his pursuit… looking a little ridiculous.

"The toilet block." Lips pursed slightly, shaking his head at the memory of the toilets going up in a burst of amber flame as Ironhide stood quite some distance, a new long distance missile launcher in his grip… He had been testing out the weapon that had fired, and the missile had gone the wrong way… Though that could be blamed on Wheeljack, since it was his invention to start with.

"Point taken!" Will raised both hands, trying to ward off the growing list of 'crimes' the major's Topkick had been behind. "Okay… okay… I'll go stop him…Sheesh."

Wheeljack was pulling out several battered crystals from within the cranial components of a Decepticon who had ended up on the wrong end of an electro-axe, his fingertips flipping through several of them curiously, lifting them up to eyelevel and examining them.

"Are you at least going to tell me what you're working on Wheeljack?"

"Aaah…" A tool was being pulled from the heavy kit that sat by his massive foot, the tip of the probe running the length of the crystal, a few stray sparks popping off the sides of it. "Nothing much… Just developing a new type of chip with Ratchet… it… Aaah… makes things…" He was a bad liar… A very bad liar. "Fly. Yes that's it…"

"That sounds cool." Sam nodded slightly, a brow quirking for a moment at the comment, but not going to press for more, sometimes Wheeljack was seriously a glitch-brain. Before the boy was turning slightly to the pile of bits that had once been Jetfire, he stepped forwards, a hand reaching out to gently press against the cool black metal hide. Suddenly the jovial moment was fading, fading so fast… that he found himself trembling within a moment. "Real cool, 'Jack."

Hazel eyes stared down into the half broken face of the old bot that had made so much of a different in that last battle. His hands ran across the cold metal surface, his head bowed in respect, his heart aching… A part of him suddenly feeling as if all the light had just been turned off within him. The worries and doubts that had plagued him since Optimus Prime had fallen in battle resurfaced in that moment.

_"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing." _

The words formed out of nowhere, his head suddenly whipping upwards, glancing about him, hazel eyes searching for the source of those words… But Optimus was not near them. The magnificent robot being was somewhere else… A part of Sam telling him Optimus was deep in conversation with the Secretary of Defence… or at least… that was what came to him when he thought of the Autobot leader

_What fate did Optimus mean? _

His fingers brushed against the lifeless optics of Jetfire, his heart aching even more in sorrow at the loss of the Mech. Why must so many die? Why must all suffer because of Megatron's desires? The desires of a mad man…

_"What planet am I on?"_

The sound of Jetfire's voice filled Sam's head for a moment, a memory that surfaced painfully, the sorrow within his heart growing to know that so many of his brothers had died… so many children of the AllSpark had been slain…

_"Earth." _

Earth was home… Earth was a new chance to win the war, to start over, to give new life to the Autobots and to the Cybertronian race.

_"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it Dirt. Planet Dirt."_

A moment of humour even in the darkest of times… A light in the darkest hour… And Jetfire had been just that- a light- but not the only one. Optimus… Optimus had been the ultimate hope.

A Spark that could lift them from this dark period in their history… A Spark that warmed Sam the moment he came near the Prime… The moment he reached out and felt the warm hands against his cheeks, he looked into blue optics and knew that he would be okay. Whatever came… whatever happened, someone would care.

"Sam?" A large metal finger suddenly touched his shoulder, turning him away from where he had been staring silently into the face of Jetfire. The bot's blue optics flickered brightly for a moment, concern written in the expression that greeted the human.

Blinking sharply, trying to clear the strange haze that had settled over his vision. The feelings faded for a moment as he glanced up into Bee's face. He felt the strong fingers slowly curl around his body, lifting him upwards, forcing the boy to wrap his arms around the fingers holding him in order to keep his balance. "Yeah, Bee? What's up?"

"Sam...? Is everything alright?" The yellow Guardian would have frowned, his eyes shuttering a little, his expression trying to convey all the different emotions that were rattling wildly around within his Spark and systems. "It has been a while since we truly talked. Is there something wrong? I mean… I'm here for you too…" There was a brief spark of something almost like jealousy because he knew Sam always talked to Optimus… but as quick as it was there… it had vanished again, leaving him just desperately worried about his human friend.

"I'm okay, Bee." The boy's lips twitched slightly, trying to force a smile onto his face anything to reassure Bumblebee, his hands were lightly patting over the robot's warm skin, slowly smoothing over if softly. "Really. You don't need to worry about me. I've just been doing a lot of thinking is all…"

"Thinking about what, if I may ask? Please Sam…" Bee softened his tone, attempting to convince the boy that he could talk, that he would always be willing to listen to him. No matter what happened, that they were always going to be friends.

"About my future, I guess. I didn't realise how much things might change." Hazel eyes closed for a long moment, lips twisting slightly into a pensive smile, sighing, he dropped back onto the warm palm as it unfolded beneath him. Sam allowed himself to be held for a long moment, a finger ruffling his hair softly. "What I wanted before doesn't seem so important anymore. I don't want to run away from this… from my future. Optimus was right, the future might not be as I expected… but I can still hope for things."

"Yes, go on..." Bumblebee encouraged happily, glad to listen, glad to know more… Because the more he knew, the more he could be of help to his friend. The more he could protect him and improve their friendship. He owed Sam so much… and he wanted a chance to give something back.

"I thought running off to college would work… That leaving would be the right decision. I thought I wanted to be like everyone else, I wanted to be _**normal**_…" But Sam was suddenly standing, his hands outstretched and pressed against Bumblebee's face, stroking over the warm metal feeling at peace within himself with his decision. "But what I wanted most in reality was to be here, here amongst my friends- the Autobots. This is home. This is where I _belong_. I feel it in my heart… I wish to be here."

"Sam." Bee couldn't help the elated feeling that ran through his circuits, pressing his face into warm hands. He crooned softly, a low metallic warble of sound that was almost like singing filling the air. Both of them shared a long cycle just remaining there in silence.

"What are you doing, Wheeljack?" The boy's head had turned back to regard the mech who had half buried himself amongst the piles of parts, his white frame vanishing beneath a massive limb of what could have been Brawl before his head reappeared over the other side. A hand waving a part triumphantly at the pair, clearly delighted at what he had found.

"Transwarp Transceiver!" He crowed, his body shifting to try to pull himself back through the gap in the tank's body that he had previously crawled through, but abruptly found himself wedged in tight within the innards of the Decepticon. "Uhh…"

"Wheeljack, what are you… Is that even safe?" Blue optics widened slightly as Bee watched Wheeljack twisted and struggle, his armour catching inside the monster of a Decepticon. Metal squeezed in protest against metal, the living and the dead tangling in one sprawled heap amongst the clutter in one corner of the lab.

"Would you just hold still for even a second, Wheeljack?" Slowly approaching the mixed up pair, he carefully set Samuel down. The boy just watched with a shake of his head, wondering how on earth Wheeljack once again found himself in such a ridiculous situation. Wheeljack just had this odd kind of luck that was not at all good.

Wheeljack struggled again, body twisting even harder to free himself, several wires catching around his shoulder plate and pulling tight. Suddenly, there was a strange hum of energy… a brief burst that faded the moment it came. A back panel in the Decepticon's back swung free… a giant piece of artillery flopped out limply onto the cold concrete floor. A single rocket from the bottom of the launcher popped free from its housing, the release clamps dangling uselessly against the still metal frame…

"Bee…" Sam warned, suddenly aware that something rather big was slowly rolling towards him, bouncing and clanking off bits of debris. There was a soft click and whirr from within the missile, a fine waft of smoke drifting from it as it clinked against the concrete floor, rocking back and forth... "Bee… Look out! Get him out!" And Sam was running towards them… not away. "Get him out, Bee!"

The missile rolled again, bumping hard against a piece of Jetfire, jolting the internal circuits as sparks erupted from the end of it. It was clearly not going to fly, but that didn't mean it wasn't going to blow.

Blow and take half the hanger with it.

"_**BOMB**_!" His scream alerted everyone within the hanger. "_RUN! GET OUT!_" And Sam was rushing towards Wheeljack and Bumblebee, desperate to do something to free the engineer… to get them behind the piles of debris, anything, anything that could provide cover… "_RUN! EVERYONE!_"

"Sam! Get down!" Bee dragged Wheeljack free, the larger body thumping heavily to the floor, half collapsing against Bee's legs. The yellow Autobot reached out towards Sam, stretching to reach him across the mass of Brawl's battered shell. But 'Jack's weight was too much; and the two mech's struggled to stay down. **"Run Sam! SAAAAM!!!!"**

But Bee couldn't reach him. He could only call out.

**"RUN!"**

Sam's warning had come just in time, for several of the closest bots to crash to the floor, their bodies pressed flat… Ironhide had pinned William to the floor somewhere, using his bulk to shield him from the explosion.

But not soon enough to save the human…

For one moment, Samuel James Witwicky turned to stare at the bomb, for a single heartbeat it rocked on its side, slowly coming to a completely halt.

One… heartbeat…

'_Optimus!'_

And then fire exploded with the force of a nuclear bomb, rocketing outward in every direction, the sheer force of the shrapnel alone flinging the human boy back into Jetfire, his body smashing into the chassis of the Seeker. Before the flames overwhelmed him, heat scorching every inch of his skin, he could see the heart of the inferno rushing towards him, white hot like the hand reaching out from hell to crush him in its grip.

A breath… Muscle, bone, tissue seared painfully… Hair and clothes burst into flames…

Every piece of debris that had littered the concrete was swept away in the shockwave, like leaves in an autumn breeze. And Sam along with it, his body being crushed into the Seeker, pain arcing along every nerve… every piece of him exploding in wave after wave of agony…

His last thought before the end was of Optimus… his last word was the Autobot's name.

Everything was swept away… replaced by fire.

And for one long beat of silence, there was no more fire…

No more sound…

No more life…

There was nothing…

Nothing but soul-wrenching emptiness…

And the AllSpark glinted in the darkness.

* * *

**Meeting 'Hall', Autobot Base**

"As the General commented earlier…"

Optimus Prime stood before the long gantry, his chestplate level with the small humans that were talking to him, discussing several different issues of importance… Their words heated and still irritatingly arrogant…

'_Optimus.' _

The cry of agony and terror tore straight through the Autobot's Spark, cutting him to the core with one single stroke. His hand abruptly came up, pressing against his chest, feeling another rippling jolt of something… something horrible raging through his systems. Blue optics twisted, scanning the room… his sensors instantly scanning further and further… searching for Sam…

"Samuel?" Confusion flickered across his faceplates. He was worried about the call… one that had reached him impossibly.

But before he could find anything…

'_Optimus!'_

That beloved voice screamed in his audios, bloodcurdlingly loud, and made his Spark freeze brutally in his chest. An invisible hand reached for him, across the gap between them… Desperate and pleading, a scorching hot fire was just a step behind the boy. He could see him… feel him… Feel what was happening… The pain… The searing…

The large red and blue body jolted sharply. The Prime's entire form jerked back a step, as if struck hard in the chest, with his blue optics flared wide. "_Sam!_" He startled the humans… his voice rasping rough from his vocal processor, his Spark suddenly trying to locate Sam… "_**Samuel!**_"

'_Help me… Optimus! Help me!' _

The Spark-breaking plea cut deep… And Prime was running, his entire body smashing through anything that got in his way, ignoring the shouts of the others around him, humans scattered under his feet… Suddenly the entire earth jolted hard beneath him, shaking them and slamming the Autobot against the wall, his shoulder leaving a scrap of blue paint and a large dent behind. But he continued on, desperate to answer the call...

And Optimus erupted from the doorway into the hanger, like a bullet from the barrel of a gun. Smoke blurred his vision, filling his intakes and stealing away his breath, but not once did he stop… Because the presence that he gripped tightly with his entire Spark was slipping through his grasp… Like grains of sand, sliding, trickling away…

Flames roared high… Sirens and voices filling the hanger… It was deafening. The entire place was crumbling about them, the force of the explosion having rippled outwards, the debris acting like shrapnel, imbedded deep into every surface.

But suddenly Sam was gone. He was torn from him.

As if his fuelpump had been ripped from his chest, he stumbled; massive frame with all its strength and grace plummeted downwards collapsing to his knees… A howl of rage and despair escaped Prime's lips, his hands plastered against his chest, feeling his Spark twisting itself… attempting to wrench itself free… knowing where the body might not… it might find what had suddenly been taken from them.

No one took Samuel Witwicky from Optimus Prime. No one.

As the carnage unfolded around him, voices cried out sirens wailing and filled with the call of rescuers…

But he couldn't hear them.

"…Sam…"

The Matrix burned hot within his chest, the metal twisting and corkscrewing deeper into his body, his Spark bounced up against it…

"**SAM!**"

Prime called out the boy's name, desperate for an answer… until his vocal components gave a metallic shriek of abuse. He would die without that presence… Die without his other half…

As if someone had cut his strings, Prime lurched again on his knees, crashing forwards, offline before he hit the floor. Faces stared at him from amongst the ruins of the hanger, but Optimus Prime didn't see them.

All he could think of… was Samuel.

* * *

**The Void**

The world spun…

Cyberglyphics burned bright in the whiteness, flaring like tiny stars as they spun around Samuel, with his mind floating helplessly in the void…

Voices whispered around him… six voices… familiar in their own way to the human. He had heard them not so long ago… They were the Primes…

How had he ended back here? Back in the brightness… foggy images drifting across his thoughts… _Where was Optimus? Where…?_ He could no longer feel the Prime, could no longer feel that distant warmth of a strange touch against his soul. His heart cried out in pain without that presence… without that strength that Optimus inspired in him.

"**It is too early."** One whispered softly, their faces dark shadows against the brightness, amorphous shapes, shifting and glimmering grey in the light. **"Too soon for the boy."**

"**The AllSpark has chosen this moment. It is not to be questioned."** A shadow drifted off to his left… Vivid for a moment… surrounded by a halo of brilliant dancing Cyberglyphics, before once again fading back into the whiteness of the void. **"It must be done now."**

Another face hovered before his swimming vision, his eyes clenched shut for a moment… but still it remained before him, large and looming almost menacingly towards him. This was definitely not exactly how he expected death to end up the second time around, but it was better than the alternative.

Samuel was certain he had lost his body… he could not feel anything other than the warmth of the light that caressed him. He felt almost as if he were a ghost… drifting between dimensions, almost like in a state of limbo.

"**This is not what was agreed. We agreed to wait until the time of natural death."** For a moment, they all seemed to look at him, their eyes examining everything within him. **"When his human spirit was gone and all that remained was that of the AllSpark, the vessel could easily be changed to accommodate it more fully. There would be no need to harm the boy unnecessarily."**

"**The AllSpark knows best."** One reprimanded the others, silencing the other five Primes with the sharp conviction. **"Organic or not, Transformer or not, this boy **_**is**_** the AllSpark. After our last encounter, the fusion process was completed when we revived him."**

"**There is still a difference between the Boy and the AllSpark… It is impossible for such a fusion to be stable. It will dissolve easily if we will for it to be so. I am certain…" **

"**You are mistaken, brother."** The eldest of the six drifted forwards into the space, his features becoming clear and hovered before Sam, this time not ignoring him as if he weren't there, but looking straight at him, solemn and patient. **"Samuel Witwicky is the AllSpark, his very soul has been bound to it… keeping it alive within him these last two years. Without his strength and his will, all would have been lost."** Their gazes met for a long moment and the ancient transformer smiled softly. **"I apologise for my Brothers, Samuel. We forget at times that not everything is under our control or ability to change. We are flawed like any other and I ask you to forgive us, you are the one to make the final decision." **

The others were silent for a long cycle, before slowly stepping forwards into the light; they stood like ancient sentinels watching over him, their names a whisper in his ear… He knew each of them… these Six, and their leader who resembled Optimus Prime to such a degree that Sam was left blinking back tears. Trying to sooth the terrible ache that had developed in his heart with the absence of the young Prime, Samuel swallowed hard…

"Me?"

The Prime bowed his head slightly. His hands slid upwards before him, the brilliant shimmering surface of the Cube appearing before his very eyes, glinting warmly under the glow of Cyberglyphics, which no longer seemed to be gibberish to Samuel's eyes. They made sense… Each and every one speaking volumes to him… The AllSpark was offered out to him, its throbbing surface dancing with waves of crackling energy that surged and bubbled, responding to all the emotions that roiled around within Samuel.

And in the surface, he caught a glimpse of his own reflection, the smooth metal carving into the image, making him appear… almost robotic when he looked.

"**Have you already made your decision?"** The Prime… Leonicus Prime, the first amongst their number, lifted his head slightly, their eyes meeting for a long moment, some kind of understanding passing between them. **"Is that why you were called now? You already chose your path."**

"I have… I want to be with the Autobots, I want to be of use to Optimus Prime." His hazel eyes burned with conviction, considering the words he had spoken to Bumblebee not so long ago. "I want to be what I should be."

"**You could be anything, Samuel."** The Cube was hovering just within his reach, its surfaces reflecting a thousand different faces that could belong to Sam if he desired it. He could be… His human shell had been taken from him, his mind drifting free with the AllSpark, the two swirling in an infinite dance of energy and power. **"Anything you desired."**

"I want to be with him." He didn't understand the meaning of his words, the words that came unbidden from his lips before he could stop them. "I can't really be with him if I'm like this. I don't think I could survive much longer with all of this spinning around in my brain… I don't want to be dependant on their protection. I can't keep running. I want to stand and fight, to be with them in this struggle for freedom."

"**Then all I ask, Samuel, is that you look after my Son well…"** The First amongst the Primes dropped to his knees before the vessel of the AllSpark, pressing the Cube into Sam's astral hands.

At the moment of contact, Sam felt the blinding rush of something flow into him, like a rush of warm caressing heat, it seeped into every corner of his being, filling him up. And his heart leapt when he felt the pulse of that Spark… The pulse of something powerful and despairing…

And the whiteness was shattered as giant hands suddenly enclosed him, gathering up every part of him, a blue radiance filling the Void and driving the Six Primes back away… The Matrix shimmered like a star in the Void, burning away even the Cyberglyphics that decorated the landscape. His limbs coiled around the Cube, hugging it tightly to his chest and feeling it slowly sink back into his being… welcomed home for the first time and truly accepted within its chosen Vessel.

Samuel was being cradled, large hands coiled around his body, drawing him against a warm chest… His arms stretched out to bury themselves deep into wires and cabling, sliding through to press against something solid, fingertips feeling the throbbing Spark, which greeted him with a burst of pure joy that he had been found once more.

"…Samuel…" The deep voice rumbled, half choked and desperate to not let him go again. The two melting together slowly as they were being forced from their trip to Limbo… "Promise me… you will not leave me again."

And in those few moments of clarity… Samuel smiled upwards at Optimus, mouth forming the Prime's name over and over again… "Never again. I'm here."

The Void collapsed in on itself, thrusting them painfully back out into reality.

* * *

**Jet Hanger, Above Ground, Autobot Base**

"Sam?" A cool metal finger brushed against his cheek and hair, bright blue optics staring down in him in a cross between awe and fear… Bumblebee hovered over him, filling his entire vision with a blur of yellow and charred black. "God… Sam… we thought…"

Still human… He was still human…

A deep metallic groan escaped from underneath Sam's head, reminding him that he seemed to be sprawled on something warm and whirring… His head throbbed mercilessly, the entire experience nothing but a blinding blur of light and pain, the clarity that had been with just a moment earlier vanished in the hands of a crazy fog.

"Oww…" Groaning, his body shifted, trembling horribly as every bone and joint protested, surprisingly still… in one rather battered and squished piece… but still in a very human shape. "What… happened…?" His hands lifted to grip his aching skull, eyes clenching shut as the throbbing intensified.

"That's what… I… we… wish we knew. One minute you were… gone… next you were… here with Optimus…"

"Huh?" Very intelligent… but could you blame him?

"Sam…" That deep rumbling voice echoed from beneath him, and suddenly two arms wrapped about his body, lifting him with surprising ease against a strong chest. A dark head dropped against the top of his own, cradling him and despite the pain the tight grip caused… it definitely helped. A tear streaked face appeared in his vision, vivid blue eyes wide with worry, body shaking like a life, the entire situation had thrown Prime so badly…

"Hey… hey… Optimus… No need to cry…" A hand lifted slowly, rubbing at the hologram's tears, his head dipping back against the warm shoulder, grateful for it. "I'm right here." And everything shivered once… black curled around the edge of his vision and the darkness claimed him once more. Leaving several confused and worried Autobots clustered around Optimus Prime and Sam…

* * *

**Secondary Repair Bay Gamma, Autobot Underground Base**

A fine curtain of dust cascaded down from between several metal struts in the ceiling, the grime landing on Ratchet's head. His body jolted sharply as a deep rumble rushed downwards into the base. The trays of components and tools vibrated on the tabletop, sending some bouncing and scattering over the side, crashing to the floor with a loud clatter. The lights flickered sharply, with several pieces of the machinery protesting in a squealing wash of noise and bright flashing diodes.

"What?" The medic's head lifted sharply, twisting about as his internal radio clicked to life, with a thousand voices suddenly clammering for help. Another jolting shudder rushed through the entire base; smoke poured through the vent above him. The smoke circulated once before the backup fans whirred to life, trying to clear out the system.

The floodlights above him danced wildly, the power coming and going in jolted bursts as the lines that fed the base were yanked hard… It was a few moments before there was a massive throbbing hum vibrating upwards through the floor and the illumination in the repair bay stabilised. The colossal Cybertronian generators deep in the base came to life for the first time, earlier than they were meant to prevent the power from being disrupted.

_'Ratchet…' _A voice drowned out all that chaos that had exploded within the medic's processors, and he felt his fuelpump sinking rapidly the moment he heard it. It was Wheeljack. Though he had often heard the call from his partner after several of the engineer's more interesting accidents… This time, a jolt of stone cold fear trickled through his chassis. _'Ratchet… please… need you…'_

Before Ratchet could answer, the line suddenly dropped dead…

Tools clattered to the floor, dropping limply out of the medic's hands. For a moment he stood in stunned silence, trembling with terror… His radio screamed through the void, his voice begging for a response from the engineer, and his eyes turned towards the two Mechs who lay still on the two benches, both offline and seemed to be completely fine. The systems had settled, the sounds were dying away…

They would be all right. He just…

And before he could say another word, he was out the door, tracing back to the origin of the signal. He had to find Wheeljack… had to know what had happened… The door swished shut behind the retreating medic.

The equipment in the room gave a soft squeaking alarm, a monotone drifting from the speakers. "Patient revival process activated." Lights flickered wildly across the panels surrounding the partially repaired Jazz, new systems humming with energy as the new internal generator and fuel lines pulsed with life. The parts taken from Taciturn functioning beautifully as they whirred and sparked slightly into life, the sensor relays clicked into place, fusing into the warming body. Though still only half recovered… Jazz was still brimming with a sudden wash of life.

A faint glow drifted across his body, like a ghost slowly settling down over the top of the fallen Autobot warrior, melting down into wires and processors, coalescing within the warming Spark chamber. It settled in, coming home finally from where it had been drifting far too long in that strange Void… alone and desperate to return.

His chest heaved, intakes hissing as air flooded in to cool the newly activated systems. The fuelpump that had relied for so long on the equipment around him began to beat just that little bit faster on its own. A soft low groan of dull pain escaped the mech as he struggled to wake himself from what felt like the depths of very long recharge.

"Ah…" Vocal components cracked slightly under his attempts to use them, green optics shuttered slightly, blinking a little for a moment before powering up fully. Joints creaked, still from disuse, but even his feet twitched slightly against the restraints that had kept him in the repair cradle. "Hey… is… anyone here? Ah seem tah be… stuck…"

The Sparkbond shivered slightly from where it had lain dormant for so long, stretching its wings and unfurling, and suddenly Jazz was filled with the fuzzy thoughts of a recharging Prowl… So close that it almost overwhelmed him. But he couldn't help but smile… His love was here. His Spark rejoiced, wrapping abruptly around his sleepy lover's own, cocooning it in a blanket of deep soul-satisfying love.

_'Prowler… Ah'm here…' _

When suddenly another alarm jerked Jazz from his thoughts. His head twisted slightly, attempting to glance off to one side of him. But the restraints kept him from looking…

**"Life Support failure in five cycles, insufficient connection… insufficient connection… manual reattachment of Life Support jacks required. Emergency. Unable to activate Stasis Lock protocol."** The entire room was lit up like a Christmas tree around Taciturn, glaringly bright. The systems supporting the recovering Transformer had been jarred loose in the explosion, the slight rock of the body, pulling out several of the smaller vital connections.

Jazz struggled, his head twisting, trying to see what was going on… as his voice rose above the screaming sirens, desperate to call someone… anyone to help whoever it was that sat so close and yet so far from him. If no one came soon… It was certain, that where one brother would live… the other might not make it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay^____^ I'm evil! I had to just do a little Cliffy XD JUST a little one XD I promise LOTS OF JAZZ AND PROWL XD and Blues should be here soon XD Just remind me never to let Wheeljack go anywhere. That guy just has the worst luck I have ever seen. PLEASE review ^^ It means a lot to me to know what you think of this story ^^ Any suggestions on anything you want to see are welcome! XD and I would like to know if anyone would mind me doing BeeXSilverbolt XD its the weirdest pairing ever butttttt maybe XD you never know XD


	3. The Waltz Of Silence

**Author's Note:** I'm just loving this story XD I can't seem to stop writing for it! ^______^ I'm so VERY VERY happy that many of you have found my work to be enjoyable ^____^ *grins* THANKYOU ANGELICCROSSPLAY without her XD I would be completely lost. She is my Ratchet XD A good doctor XD 3

**Dedicated:** To Angelic of course and Danika ^^ who has given me such a drive to continue with this work!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Taciturn and Icebreaker ^^ I wish I could own my Blue XD MY LOVELY BLUE XD buuuuuuuut I'm out of luck.

Plot?^^ Weeeeeell we get a few more little bits of the other stories involved. XD as there are several different plots that will develop slowly over the next few chapters. XD Keep an eye out *grins*

* * *

**Autobot Underground Base**

The shudder of the ground beneath him made the large white and black frame slowly slide sideways, his mind almost too far gone in much needed recharge to be disturbed. His body bumped up against the corner of the building, coming to a halt and his head settled on his shoulder, still letting out a soft little hiss of air as he rested. The sedative still trickled through his systems, warm and enticing him to stay here in this peaceful bliss.

He dreamed of Jazz… the first dream of happiness in so long that he didn't resist its strange pull. The voice filling his thoughts… Ah… bliss.

'_Prowler… Ah'm here…'_

Amber optics flickered once, an almost uncharacteristic smile drifting across his mouthplates, he could hear his lover… feel the caressing beat of that Spark that had hidden itself from him for so long. The world was just that little bit brighter to him. The few long heavenly moments of contact suddenly came rather abruptly to an end. A rush of Spark-clenching horror surged through the link, Jazz's voice screaming to him…

'_Prowl! Ah need yah!' _The tone was desperate;he could almost hear Jazz shouting for someone's attention… anyone to help someone else… _'Ah can't… can't reach… He's gonna die… Ah can hear the computer.'_

Dazed and swaying, the Transformer stumbled that first step, trying to work out what was happening as he forced himself to transform, wheels screamed against the concrete for a second time in as many days. His processors directing him almost unconsciously towards his Sparkmate, reeling him in, his body darting between the many different people who were rushing towards the hanger… Amongst the crowd he even spotted Ratchet, the medic moving at a clip Prowl thought would be impossible for a bot that size.

But soon he was passing down into the base, managing to hotwire one of the backup lifts as the others were currently full of almost every bot available coming up… Stabbing at the button, he felt the entire ground beneath him lurch, almost sending him crashing into the wall again. A hand pressed against his temple, trying to clear the fogginess that filled every part of him; and his body trembled with many emotions.

'_Prowl!'_

The cry of his name burned through some of the fog, with his lover's presence coiling around him and giving him the strength to straighten, and to try to bring his wildly flittering thoughts under control. He wanted more than anything to answer that voice, but his mind was too foggy to form anything other than a whisper of love and Jazz's name.

The doors hissed open and the Transformer was again racing down the corridor, taking the corners almost a little too fast as he returned to the repair bay, the same place he had been ejected from earlier the previous day in a rather undignified manner… or at least that was the impression he had of the rather fuzzy events.

Soon enough he found himself standing at the wide double doors of the repair bay, his hand punching in an override code into the door, but it rejected his first several attempts. Prowl's fingers faltered over the panel, a fist banged on the heavy reinforced metal of the door, his blurry mind unable to focus… Even when the situation was so desperate… A growl escaped his lips, metallic and bitter with frustration.

Suddenly the red panel flashed green at him, the doors swished open abruptly and he almost staggered right inside, his hand catching on the edge of the doorway to steady him. And for a long moment he stared at the rather odd sight that filled the space before him… There were… _**two**_ of Jazz… Both in varying states of repair, one twisting sharply against his bonds, clawed fists clenched tight tugging at the security restraints. Even his head was pinned to the table by a long metal strap, keeping it in place…

Prowl came forwards, his body slumping against the side of the table, a long hand reached out to press against the warm chassis that shuddered and shivered beneath the sudden contact. Green-grey optics flashed at him, responding to the touch instantly, and Prowl knew that this was his lover… Knew within a moment that this was none other than his Jazz… and that the strange encounter earlier had been with… the still mech that rested on the other table.

"Prowler… Ah…" And Jazz was silenced with a processor bending kiss, the two lovers sharing an intimate moment, their sparks trembling against their casings, straining to be closer, but slowly beginning to beat together. Throbbing in time as one, their mouths almost fusing together in the raw heat that passed through that momentary contact.

"**Life Support failure in one cycle." **

Pulling away from his lover, he was around the other side of the table, eyes scanning the smaller form, noting several connections on the far side had been jostled loose, before he was pushing them back in, hearing the soft satisfying click of the connection being made. A simple act saving the life of the smaller bot that looked so much like Jazz.

Trying to understand what all the different readouts meant, he was lost for a moment, before the computer voice announced to his relief that life support had been re-established. It was startling just how close a life had come to being extinguished. A life he knew had saved his Jazz… The spread of components and the slightly different colour of metal revealed that several valuable components had been removed from one and placed within the other…

His mind reeled in horror… Had that been what he had stumbled in on the night before?

"Prowler… is he?"

"Yeah, he's going to be fine, I think." A hand lightly touched against the younger bot's head, turning it just enough to look into the features that were so very reminiscent of a younger Jazz, and he almost winced at the thought he had almost kissed this poor bot who had given his back his lover for a moment when Prowl most needed it. "But… I think you need to see this…"

Turning about, he gripped both sides of the head restraint and wrenched it out with one almighty heave, metal screeching after a moment, before Jazz twisted his head slightly to look at Prowl with brightening optics. But the moment his lover stepped aside to reveal the smaller mech, Jazz let out a heart-wrenching cry… his fingers clenching so tightly that it almost cut into his palms.

"No… _No_… Slag that little piece of scrap…" Jazz choked on his own words, hoarse and barely about to get the sounds out as he was being mostly freed from his bonds. His body twisting slightly, before he jolted with pain and remained still… Knowing if he moved any more, all the repairs would go to waste. "Ah've told him… told him…"

"Jazz…" Strong arms curled around the silvery bot, lifting him half from the cold surface of the cradle and against a warm chassis, a feeling of lips touching against his audio receptors made him shiver. The two of them were finally together after so long, and both craved physical contact.

But still, Jazz was staring over Prowl's shoulder at the body of his brother, biting back several cybertronian curses to place on the head of the foolish mech. He stretched out towards the younger Autobot, shuddering when he watched the head slump to one side, optics completely shuttered and dark. It was clear he had been drugged within an inch of his systems crashing to keep him under.

"He's mah little bro." Jazz whispered roughly, shuddering a little and feeling the circuits within his own chest respond… like his own parts should… but still they felt just a little off- just a little different. And his optics traced a line from the still face to the large gaping hole in the middle of the smaller 'naked' Cybertronian, catching the glint of replacement parts that shimmered with a coat of E\energon and the small mechanisms of Taciturn's repair systems working to reformat and adjust the Decepticon parts that had been substituted for what had been removed. "That's Taciturn."

Prowl shifted slightly, his amber optics flickering in regret at the night before, his logic circuits finally having a chance to actually turn themselves on again… The waves of emotion slowing and calming within Prowl, for the first time since he knew his lover had almost been killed. He had not been able to pull himself completely together, without Jazz Prowl was left lacking an emotional and logical centre of his own. The mech was his other half, fused together through their bond and made whole again by Jazz's revival.

"I…"

"Yah need not say anythin' Prowler 'bout that… Ah understand." Lips brushed against a strong jaw, lingering for a moment before pulling back, Jazz shifting again, his systems straining… but Prowl would have none of it, settling the silvery mech back down onto the bench. "Who left him like that?" The deep threat in his voice hinted at the deep burning anger that surged through Jazz's Spark, an anger directed not only at his brother but also at whoever had left him in that state… alone… vulnerable.

"Ratchet."

"When Ah get mah hands on him…" Clawed fingers twitched sharply against his sides, the snarl low and deadly, the medic would be giving him answers… The moment Jazz could get up off that table… "He'll wish dah Decepticons had him for breakfast."

* * *

**Autobot Gunship **_**Praxus,**_** Earth Orbit, Sol Planetary System **

The sleek vessel slipped through the outer edges of Earth's gravity well, with the engines flaring briefly to slow his descent. The Gunboat _Praxus _was coming in for its final landing approach to the green and blue world below. The dark side of the moon glimmered slightly off to one side of the view screen before Bluestreak, his head twisted slightly to study the crater-pocked surface. His golden optics narrowed a touch, and his lips formed into a frown as he noted the glint of something in one of the deeper craters.

For a moment, he paused in his navigational instructions, staring at that strange spot on the moon, before it flitted past him, the glint vanishing back into the shadows, melting away. For a moment the Transformer wondered if he was seeing things. Shaking his head, the sharpshooter returned to his work. He increased the bow shields for atmospheric entry, the engines shutting down as the thrusters came online, and adjusted his heading gently to slow his descent to prevent damage to the ship.

The scanners revealed nothing of the odd phenomena that had appeared on the moon… reassuring Bluestreak that he was definitely loosing it after so long crammed into the tiny tin can of a ship.

"This is Autobot Gunboat _Praxus_ to Earth Base." A soft hissing crackle issued from the communications link, static erupting for a brief moment before finally cooling into a low whimpering whine. Bluestreak paused in worry; his head tipped forward, his fingers danced over the sleek panel, making minute adjustments to the frequency. He blinked when there was no response. The tall sharpshooter called again on a different frequency, receiving the same empty response.

"Earth Base, this is Bluestreak, do you read?"

Nothing… Nada… Zippo...

Fighting back a hissing Cybertronian sigh, his optics half shuttered as he leaned forwards in his seat, allowing the pre-programmed flight course fall into the hands of the autopilot as he was determined to find an answer. It worried him deeply that there was no answer to his hails.

Tentatively Bluestreak touched the link he had gripped fiercely in the back of his mind, his internal radios crackling slightly in his audios, knowing that if anyone could hear him it would be Taciturn. But a strange whisper of static filled even that, cold and like a blanket of frost settling over his outer skin. Though he had logically concluded Taciturn had drifted into recharge before, this felt quite unlike that earlier time.

A shudder rippled through him, cursing himself for being so… foolish earlier, saying that the other mech loved him… even though it had been a joke. Still, his spark craved to hear those words, yearned for a love that he knew would most likely never be his. The warm cheerful personality and kind nature were something he rarely saw in times of war… but yet there Taciturn had been, pulling him out of trouble and doing everything to make sure Bluestreak received the best care.

Along the bumpy road, Bluestreak had not fully repaid the debt he owed. He was determined to prove that he could stand with Taciturn… protect him and claim the right to remain there with the one bot who had the ability to make Blue smile at just the thought of him.

'_Taciturn?'_ He whispered softly, trying to rouse the other Transformer enough to talk to him, but still there was nothing… just an emptiness that existed where he had been. Though there was certainly still an impression, the presence that had been so clear before had melted back. _'Please, don't lock me out… I'm here… I'm so close now… I just need you to come online…'_

A blast of frozen thought came right back at him, bouncing off those invisible firewalls that wrapped around the smaller bot's processors and powerful transceiver. A cold that was almost indescribable as it crawled through the link like a living thing, creeping into Blue's systems. Instantly his body was trying to warm itself, a shiver working its way down his back-joints…

'_Stop protecting me, Taciturn.'_

For a moment, there almost seemed like there was a crack in that barrier… the faintest hairline fracture that responded to his voice… Before it snapped back shut like a steel-trap, sealing itself over and keeping him out.

"Computer, increase speed." The thrusts charged up from half to full, the ship rocked slightly around him, buffeted by the atmospheric friction against the forward shields. "Divert power from main engines to forward shields, increase trajectory angle."

'_I don't need to be protected. Whatever it is…' _

There was a flash of green optics burning into him sharply, the briefest of images of that beloved face glaring at him, expressing a desire to keep Bluestreak away from him… away and safe. And the impression of danger swirled around Taciturn, and images… fleeting flashes of agony… of faces… of fear… before an invisible hand shoved against Bluestreak's chassis, trying to drive him away, away from what would come if the larger mech stayed with him.

For a moment, he was too startled to react. This was the first contact of that kind since the time he had been healed was now within his reach. The usual firewall that prevented him from touching it shimmered slightly, weakening for a nano-cycle, briefly exposing him to all those things before locking down again from Taciturn's end.

A frustrated growl escaped Bluestreak; he would not be locked out. Taciturn needed him, the smaller bot had even admitted to it.

'_Stop pushing me away.'_

And he pushed back against that invisible hand that held him away, forcing himself mentally up against that Firewall, he might not have the expertise to crack through one of Taciturn's security systems, but there always had to be… some trapdoor… some way in…

'_Is this why you've held me at arm's length? Is this why you've always left me behind?'_ His Spark shuddered as he replayed the images he had been given, every image one of horror… one akin to the one he had been tormented by, but these were more personal. A knife slashing… A voice laughing in delighted pleasure at the pain caused… One of the faces he recognised… Sunstreaker… And a bitter jolt of hatred was born within him for someone he had once considered a friend. _'You're attempt to keep me safe? To keep me from possible pain?'_

That attempt at covering the crack was rapidly slopping off the surface of the firewall, and Bluestreak pounded, mental fingers digging into the small fracture; preventing it from closing again. He knew he was getting through, even a little, to the mech.

_'As noble and kind as you are, my Taciturn, you are a frustratingly stubborn piece of work. I wouldn't have cared… any pain… any problem… We would have faced it together and we would have won.'_

His fingers pressed deeper still into that crack, yanking at it, knowing sometimes it was the only way to get through. And it was crumpling beneath his touch… just a little more… allowing him another peek inside, and that cold, cold wind to escape, something that made him think… of death.

'_Just… as stubborn as you.'_

It was so weak that Bluestreak almost strained to hear it, the large bot was determined to tear down the firewall, determined to get through the gap. His fingers curled tightly, tugging… heaving at the barrier that stood in his way, feeling it give just a little more.

'_Yes, yes.'_ Blue agreed, hoping to get his Taciturn talking, if he could just do that… he would be able to get in and give him enough time… _'I'm a stubborn mech, but you like that about me. For all your talk… you always liked it.'_

'_You're still dreaming… Blue.'_ A weak laugh answered him, a sweet sound to Blue's ears, something that came too far apart for his liking. _'Still dreaming.'_

_'A bot's allowed to dream- dream of better things.'_

'_Better things? What would those things involve?'_ A smile… the ghost of one, but the firewall was slackening slowly… with each passing word, the voice became just a hint louder, clearer to the sharpshooter.

_'I don't know. But I'm quite willing to find out.'_

A snort of laughter escaped Taciturn. Unable to help himself, despite the cold- despite the darkness that clung to every part of him... he couldn't help but respond to Bluestreak. The mech had a way to charm him out of his shell faster than any other bot he had ever met. _'Stubborn but also clueless, I like that. Now…'_

And Blue could feel the firewall trembling under the strain of keeping him out, it was almost as if Taciturn was no longer holding onto the other end of it… no longer blocking him. The security protocols just wanted to keep him out. It was all just mechanical now. _'I might be clueless, but I am still quite willing to take the leap. Call me reckless but I think it will be quite worth it.'_

The wall shuddered one last time, before it snapped open wide, spilling Taciturn out from the gap and Bluestreak was there to catch him. His spark wrapped around the trembling mech like a blanket, the physical gap mattering little to the force Blue could call upon. His invisible limbs curled tightly about the shaking mass of wires and circuits, lifting him into his tight protective embrace. The smaller bot tried to squirm free. As much as he desired this wonderful thing… he couldn't… couldn't give in.

But the sharpshooter was one step ahead of him. The wall had closed up beneath Taciturn, preventing him from running, preventing him from going back again when he had finally let him in.

'_Let me… let me go! Blue…! Let me go…'_ Squirming, pushing at the strong arms, knowing that the large bot would get hurt if he was too close… Too close to him… As everyone else had. _'Please… Just… let me go. I'm no good for you.'_

'_I'll be the one to make that decision, Taciturn.'_ And he stilled the young bot's struggling, a hand rubbing across the invisible intangible consciousness he held in his grip, soothing tenderly. Soft words were being spoken, easing away all the troubles that filled the other bot. _'Don't take that from me. Don't take that choice from me.'_

'_Please…'_ One last plea, one last chance to go back to the way it had been.

'_Never. I've caught you now, Tacit, I caught up and I'm not being left behind again.'_ Now that he had him, maybe one day, Taciturn might look at him… might look back at him and return these feelings that burned within his spark. And he would wait for that day, but right now, this was enough.

'_What are you hiding? What didn't you want me to see before? Where are you? Please tell me…'_

Why was it still so cold? Taciturn was still shivering, even as he remained in the warmth of Bluestreak's mental embrace. Taciturn was an onion, layer after layer wrapped up in each other, he might have gotten through one, but there was still a lot more to get through… But this one was important.

'_No.' _

'_Taciturn, please.' _

'_No. Bluestreak.'_

Stubborn… Why you have to be so stubborn again?

'_Please.'_

'_I had to do it.'_

Why do you always take on so much? Why do you do more than one bot can do alone?

'_What did you have to do? What is so important…?'_

And then with a sudden flash of insight Bluestreak knew, in one of his transmissions to the Autobot Base earlier they had told him about Jazz… About the one member of Taciturn's family that was left, about the possibility that Jazz would lose his fight after so long…

'_No. Please…'_ Desperate to keep his grip as tight as possible around the warm core consciousness that floated in his grasp, he hoped he was wrong. He hoped that Taciturn's desire to save those who mattered to him hadn't stretched that far… Hadn't gone into the dangerously insane. _'No, tell me you didn't.'_

'I couldn't stand there, Blue. I couldn't live with the fact that I could have done something to save him… Could you? Could you watch your brother vanish before your eyes and watch his Sparkmate kill himself slowly with despair and loneliness?'

Bluestreak knew the feeling of helplessness. The haunting anguish that came as he watched his family… his city burn… Crushed under the feet of the Decepticons. Though the guilt had lessened… the demons soothed and eased… he still knew the horror of that day in Praxus. And before the memories could surface fully, that balm was back, cool and heavy across his thoughts, blanketing out all those nightmares. Taciturn had turned to him, reached up and completed the contact, driving away Bluestreak's demons with his presence, like a candle burning away the shadows.

'_Are you all right?' _

'_No.' _

And Blue's Spark crashed into the bottom of his chassis, his tanks wishing fervently to purge themselves, when he felt the reality of Taciturn's condition. He could feel the missing parts… the bad connections… repair systems on the edge of failure as they attempted to rebuild Taciturn from the inside out. The few long cycles of pitch-blackness that filled recent memories files. Just how close this light had come to vanishing from his existence.

'_I can't… I can't be angry with you.'_ No matter how hard he tried… No matter how much he wished to be angry at Taciturn for doing this, for thinking so little of his life… He could be angry at those who had listened to Taciturn… who had left him like that. _'But I can be angry with them. I can be furious with them for leaving you.'_

Taciturn was drifting again, his core consciousness snuggling up against the warmth of Bluestreak's, relaxing into the embrace that held him, knowing that in the end he could trust his Blue. Beneath it all… he always could. _'Thank you… for understanding, Blue… I wish I could tell you... There is so much to tell you... but I can't... not yet...'_

Cocooning the younger bot up in his thoughts, he fed him several of his favourite memory files, sharing his impressions of the first time they had met… Gaining himself a sleepy smile, or at least something close enough in the shadow of their strange link. The woven strands of the Sparkbond tightened just a little, growing stronger… drawing the two together.

'_Are you coming…?' _

Blue couldn't help a smile, in the end he had won and the victory tasted sweeter than ever, because Taciturn had let him in, though he may have pushed… in the end the mech had reached out for him.

'_I'm almost here. I'm so close now… I will be with you soon.'_

'_Stay?'_ The welcoming arms that had soothed his tormented spark opened again, opened wide and stayed that way, waiting for him. Waiting for him to come.

'_Always.'_ And he dove into that embrace, his spark rejoicing in the feeling of finally coming home. _'Always, with you.'_

* * *

**Jet Hanger, Above Ground, Autobot Base**

Blood dripped down across the bridge of William's nose while his body shuddered from the effects of the blast, and his ears still rang viciously from the sheer force of the sound. His hands rested across his head, twisting, he slowly lifted his head from where it was pressed against the chilly concrete beneath him. He abruptly realised that everything was surprisingly dark. A massive shadow stretched above him, warm metal shuddering slightly mere inches over his body… And something warm dropped across his shoulder, slick oil pooled across his skin staining his clothes a metallic grey…

"Will…?" The voice above him cracked softly, waiting for a reply. Pale blue optics flashed slightly in a soot blackened face, and a massive hand slowly curled around his body, slipping beneath him and lifting him from the concrete. Slowly he was lifted upwards, then he was cradled against a massive chest. Ironhide sat heavily upon the blackened ground, still shuddering slightly as pieces of shrapnel fell to the ground from where they had half imbedded themselves in the thick black armour.

"Ouch…" A hand rubbed at his bleeding forehead, rubbing at the slightly charred skin that stung slightly when he touched it. His dark eyes blinked to try to eliminate the dancing spots that flickered across his vision. A dull throbbing pain lingered behind his eyes, the last thing he remembered was a blinding white flash of light… and then a dark shadow stepping over him, thrusting him to the cold ground… protecting him. "What… what happened?"

"A bomb went off." Ironhide rubbed a finger lightly against Will's cheek, scanning him continuously and his mouthplates formed a hard mask when he realised that he had not been quick enough to prevent some damage done to the human soldier. "Sam warned us… then…"

The massive black head was twisting to gaze around them for the first time as smoke was slowly beginning to clear, voices filled the smoky hanger, calls for help… and howls of pain mixed together with the heavy thumping of running feet. The rescue and response personal appearing almost within minutes of the explosion, the fire suppression systems doused the remaining flames that centred on where Samuel, Bumblebee and Wheeljack had been talking.

Ironhide heard the shouts… the flash of red and blue appearing amongst the chaos… He didn't know how long he had been knocked half senseless… but considering the knot of people clustering around Prime something else had gone off as well…

His hand carefully lifted William protectively to his shoulder, allowing the human to settle against a powerful shoulder and a warm neck, curling there and trying to let himself recover from the concussion force that had hit him. The massive black mech was finding his feet quickly, still a little disorientated from just how close they had been to the centre of the blast, before he was heading towards the first of the fallen mechs that remained on the ground around them…

The silver form of one of the Aerialbots was half trashed around one of Jetfire's components, wings twisted at an odd angle, the mech groaning helplessly under the weight. Ironhide reached down, large hands slipping beneath the twisted hunk of debris and threw it away from the downed body, kneeling to examine Silverbolt. A hand rested against the mech's chest to keep him down, pale blue optics flashed online after a long moment, a shiver running through the slender lightweight frame of the jet. "Take it easy, Bolts. One of the medics will be here soon to look you over. You'll be just fine."

A smile played across the lips of the Aerialbot commander, then his head dropped back against the concrete. Optics shuttering in pain, a hand pressed against his side and felt mech fluid seep out between his fingers. Ironhide pressed a hand over it as well, before grabbing the nearest bot… Who just happened to be a charred Bumblebee, the bot gave a squeak before being thrust into the face of Silverbolt.

"You keep an eye on him until the medics get to him. You got that, Bee?"

A nod and yellow hands were helping staunch the flow, blue optics blinking slightly, not knowing what to say, but way trying to reassure the wounded Silverbolt that things would be fine.

"I thought you didn't like flybots." Will said softly, surprised at just how friendly Ironhide had been.

"Silverbolt and I go quite a way back. I might not like his underlings, but I learned to respect Bolts the first time we met." A fluid stained hand rubbed against his shoulder slightly, as if remembering something from quite some time ago. "I'll tell you 'bout it sometime."

"That must be one hell of a story." The major shifted slightly, slipping a little more firmly between the armour plating. His fingers curled against warm metal, and he let his head rest against the mech's throat, hoping that his head would stop doing the tango without him.

"You have no idea…" Ironhide chuckled before he was ducking down beside the next body that they had come across… Wheeljack blinked up at them, looking like he had seen much better days, though this was actually the usual state 'Jack ended up in after most of his experiments. "Do you always have to end up doing this?"

"I don't know what you mean." Pale blue optics flashed slightly, his body sinking back onto the deck and shuddered slightly in an attempt to keep the pain under control. Usually he was well versed in a few busted parts, but every inch of his charred skin itched with the sting of fire and heat… Melted wires pressed against his armour, making him regret trying to get up.

"Every time I come in here, it's always the same thing Wheeljack." Ratchet hissed sharply, dropping to his knees beside the downed mech, only sparing a glance towards Ironhide and Will, too focused on his friend before him. "Why the _**frag**_ must you keep blowing yourself up?!" If he had had his favourite wrench from earlier he would have giving Wheeljack a few more dents… But he couldn't help but slide one hand beneath the bot's head, lifting it slightly and cradling it softly for a moment.

"Not my fault…" Cringing slightly under the sharp glare, he turned his head slightly into the warm touch, wanting to be able to focus on the medic. "I mean… I didn't… know…" That sounded rather ridiculous to his own audio receptors, his optics half shuttered bearing the pain until something hissed against his throat, and everything seemed to numb slowly.

"But nothing! Do you ever take the fact that you could get seriously injured into account? Primus, Wheeljack! Are you trying to give me a Spark-Attack?!" Ratchet attempted to hide the worry that clung to his faceplate, his back turned to Ironhide.

"I didn't know Brawl would have an extra missile…" Wheezing slightly, a few puffs of odd smoke escaped through his lips, being forced from his body as he tried to suck in clean air to help cool his sparking systems. "Ratchet… I'm sorry…" He always ended up like this, no wonder Ratchet was always angry with him even over the most minor of injuries… "I really… don't mean to end up like this…"

A low hiss of air ran through his vents as a sigh escaped him, his head tipping slightly forwards, hovering over 'Jack's for a nano-cycle. He was scanning the other bot over, relieved to know the damage would easily be repaired once someone took the larger mech to a repair bay. "I know, 'Jack... but think next time! I don't want to see you injured for another 12 orns at least, got that? Primus." Several tools were moving over the downed bot, taking his time to make sure he caught every single one of the major wounds to the engineer's frame… before finally pulling away, his spark feeling a burst of warm relief. "Who else is injured?"

"Silverbolt was…" Ironhide was blinking at the pair, a little bemused to watch the two. They had always been like this, dancing around one another for long vorns… never quite getting the idea.

"Ratchet, wait…" A hand suddenly closed around the medic's wrist as he attempted to pull away, drawing him back down again.

Irritated optics glared down at 'Jack, softening when he caught the look in his optics… Startled by what he found. "Yes?"

"Ratchet," The medic's head was being pulled down suddenly, and the briefest of processor-slagging kisses planted on half open lips. Before long Ratchet was being once again released… "Be careful."

For a long cycle, Ratchet sat there, half dazed and tempted to wonder what in Cybertron had just happened to him. But before he could question what had just happened, a hand was pushing at his chest, indicating the medic should tend to the others that still needed help.

"Later." Came the quiet promise.

"A… alright." Ratchet stuttered, before staggering to his feet and managing to move away… For the rest of the afternoon it was rather assured that no one got a wrench or a grouchy word out of the mech.

And Ironhide could only chuckle, whispering to Will that it was about time…

* * *

**Fixit's Infirmary, Autobot Underground Base**

The white space seemed almost glaringly bright to Samuel's eyes as he covered his aching face with a hand and lightly rubbed across his slightly battered skin. An icy cold probe jammed up against his neck gaining a yelp of surprise from him as he attempted to twist away from the examination he was receiving from a small white and red bot.

A small robotic hand was curled around his side, sliding him back towards the horrors of that cold probe, before he was being lifted off the table, another sweeping scan running the length of his body. Before long he was once again set down gently as if he were a porcelain doll, a finger patted him lightly on the head as if to reassure him. It was like he was some weird kind of pet that had just been taken to the vet… Now he understood rather well what Mojo felt like on the worst of days.

At least he didn't get any sarcasm or terrible bedside manner… just the rampant curiosity for the small Fixit, since Ratchet, Wheeljack and several of the other medical/repair crews were working on those who had been unable to escape the brunt of the blast.

Several other unlucky humans who had been in the blast range had already been cleared by the human medics… but Sam and the poor William Lennox ended up at the insistence of their bots to see the more thorough Fixit. His head twisted to glance at the aforementioned major and gave him a 'help me' look.

Will just gave him a shrug and a 'just bear with it' look, his eyes turning to the two bots who stood against one wall, both of them unbearably twitchy as they waited for any kind of diagnosis from Fixit. Ironhide was fiddling with a cannon, large hands trying to repair the slight damage to one of his main weapons that decorated an arm. Optimus was trying to keep himself still, at his feet the dark haired hologram paced, long silky waves sweeping across broad shoulders, glancing up at Sam with a look that expressed all the emotions that the Autobot did not. Those vivid blue eyes held concern and that undefined emotion that had caught them both earlier by surprise.

"Hmm…" A hissing whine escaped the Medic's mouth parts; another scan crisscrossed Samuel, before a frown crossed his faceplate, turning from curious to disturbed. "Hmmmmm…"

Samuel scowled at that, straightening up slightly where he stood, arms crossed against his chest. He was clearly not pleased with the progressively expanding 'hmms' that were escaping the medic. "If you don't explain…"

Fixit blinked, silvery-grey optics blinking sharply when he felt himself being pinned by an equally frustrated look from somewhere on the floor. The hologram form of the Autobot leader was making it clear he would not stay in the dark. Whatever had happened to Sam… he wanted to know now.

"I apologise for my lack of answers." Two red hands were held up before him as he set the probe aside, before dipping his head slightly look into Samuel's face, so that they were eye to optic. "But I find I do not have many answers to give. You are already aware of Samuel's previous condition concerning his interactions with the AllSpark fragment."

"Yes." Optimus had always read everything that had come from the many trips to both the humans and Autobots over Sam's stable condition. "I am aware of the changes to his brain that occurred because of the AllSpark, but Ratchet assured me that it was stable. That in time it would…"

"I'm afraid that original assumption can be completely dismissed." A hand gestured at a sudden holographic representation of Samuel's human body, somewhere in the centre a metallic mass coiled itself about Samuel's heart… Which had shifted… "The small fragments of the AllSpark's physical form that Samuel absorbed during the battle of Mission City have begun to precipitate out of his blood stream. And all these fragments here…" A red servo gestured at a thousand tiny blips that abruptly appeared throughout Samuel's body, "Have begun to be drawn towards the AllSpark mass."

"The inexplicable healing of Samuel's body was a surprise…" The fact that Sam had been vaporised… then appeared suddenly within Optimus's grasp was enough to make a few mechs scratch their heads and wonder if the boy had even been in the hanger… Though all had heard the voice that told them to get down… that had saved many a metal hide in the process. "…As he was in the centre of the blast from eyewitness reports. But the fact that there… isn't any physical reaction to these changes is… No immune response… no irritation of the surrounding tissues… no discomfort… It's as if… they were meant to be there."

Samuel blinked, and suddenly found himself wrapped up in strong arms. His head twisted to find himself tangled up in the tight embrace of that handsome dark haired hologram, their eyes meeting for a long moment. A shiver rushed through the boy's slender frame. That embrace was almost too tight. Warm hands pressed against his chest, tucking him back against a strong body protectively, and his head rested beneath a rough chin.

The first response was for them to call Sam's parents… or Mikaela… Or at least that was what was suggested in a soft whisper against his ear, but his head shook ever so slightly, this was his problem… As much as he loved his parents and their over-protectiveness… Sometimes he needed a chance to think things through. He had matured in the last few months… the mental changes forcing him to reconsider a lot… All he needed was Optimus.

**"_You could be anything, Samuel."_**

And Fixit kept up a stream of words… but had dropped from English to Cybertronian in a strange twist, hands waving wildly, pointing out each particular thing, there were only more questions…

**"_Anything you desired."_**

But Samuel could understand… The low sounds of the Cybertronian language sounded warm and inviting to his ears, his lips twisting into a smile, he couldn't help it…

"The AllSpark is keeping his heart beating… if the AllSpark is removed Samuel will die. It's as if Samuel is..."

"_Your wish will become reality if you just let it." _

Optimus and Ironhide shared a shocked moment, the two mechs straightening sharply, both considering the information that they had been given. Was it possible that the hope to restore Cybertron and rebuild their race was not so much a dream… but a possibility? But Optimus was more concerned about Samuel… What would they do? He had promised to do everything he could to help the human… And his vivid blue optics were half shuttered in the painful guilt that assailed him. This was his fault… his fault that Samuel was in such a state.

And for all the worry and fear he should be feeling… all the anxiety and terror… he felt nothing but a strange sense of peace. Wasn't this what he had wanted in the first place? Whatever it was… was meant to happen…

"Is there nothing that can be done?" Optimus questioned worriedly, a roughened cheek rubbing against Sam's short brown locks, almost wanting to press a reassuring kiss on the top, but not daring too. The hologram was trembling slightly, cradling Samuel to him, afraid that now that he held him… that if he let go… Sam would vanish again. "Are you certain?"

"There is nothing I can do… I could attempt to remove the shrapnel… but not without significant damage being done to the surrounding tissue… I need to consult with Ratchet and First Aid on this… I am sorry… I cannot offer more reassuring news at this time."

"It's alright." Sam whispered softly, his body twisting in the embrace of Optimus's arms, glancing first at the large metallic frame and then back at the man who held him, the back of his fingers stroked over a coarse cheek, letting his head drop forwards for a moment. "He said it might happen. And I knew this would probably be the way it turned out."

"Who? What…? Samuel?" Vivid blue eyes blinked in shock… mouth half open to ask a thousand questions when…

"SAM!"

"Mikaela…" The boy's hazel eyes shot wide as he gazed down at the girl who stood dwarfed against the giant doorway… A worried Bumblebee hovered just behind, clearly looking like a whipped puppy burned by the girl's harsh words. "I… I…" All that peace… crashed down like a shattered window, reminding him that they had left in bad terms… Things had ended terribly between them, with Sam walking out to stop the fight from going further.

Immediately those arms that wrapped around him tightened and threatened to thrust all the air from his lungs, and the bulk of Optimus Prime moved instantly from where he had been leaning against the wall to placing himself squarely between Mikaela and Sam. The Autobot let out the faintest of mechanical growls, the powerful form of the mech standing square against the human girl…

"I won't…" The voice was so low that Sam almost thought he didn't hear it. The thrill suddenly tricked through him when he felt it… felt the possessiveness spark sharply within Optimus, "She can't have you. Not when she let go first." And for one honest moment they looked at each other, before Sam was dragged back firmly into the hologram's embrace.

And Sam was glad for the words.

* * *

**Beyond Autobot Landing Field, California**

The brilliant outline of the gunship streaked down through the lower atmosphere, the sleek shape slowly spread out gliding wings, the bronze toned hull morphing slowly into a more streamlined shape as the shields dropped and allowed the vessel to cruise in towards the Autobot landing field. Its running lights flashed as it slowly settled down on a cushion of air and onto the tarmac, looking very much like a weird aircraft of some sort rather than a cybertronian gunboat.

From a distance, a dark shape watched the landing as well, the powerful police car settling down in the shelter of some overhanging trees attempting to blend in to the landscape and not be noticed by the jeeps and personnel that travelled the dusty dirt road that skirted this part of the Autobot's base. Barricade let out a low hissing growl, engine revving bitterly that their earlier attempt had failed two nights before.

The attempt to 'capture' the landing Autobot had been hampered by the presence of the humans, ending up with Taciturn taking damage in the landing process that would have been halted by Starscream if the jet had arrived on time like he was meant to. Barricade had been ordered not to engage the humans… They could not know of the plan… For the humans would most assuredly tell the Autobots and their one chance would be lost to regain the one thing that could spell freedom.

But no… Starscream had to be in Megatron's presence…

'_Ship has landed.'_

There was a pause on the other end of the radio link, confirming the information with someone else…

'_Confirm pilot identity.' _Skywarp answered, keeping their communication broadband heavily encrypted to prevent anyone overhearing them. Their plan had to be changed if they were to gain control of Taciturn.

The tall powerful frame of Bluestreak exited the ship via the long ramp unfolding to the ground, a long slender rifle clamped to his back, revealing his deadly nature if provoked. But he spelled another chance for them to recover Taciturn, who had vanished from their tracking scanners. Where Taciturn went… Bluestreak was sure to follow.

'_Confirmed. Autobot Bluestreak recognized.' _

'_Track him. He'll go straight to Taciturn.'_

Barricade had to thank that some Autobots were painfully predictable in their movements and objectives, if there was one thing that could always be counted on was that wherever Taciturn went, Bluestreak wouldn't be far behind. _'Time of the strike?'_

'_The cycle he surfaces again. Thundercracker and Avalanche will be at your position within twenty cycles.'_ A low laugh escaped Skywarp, before the words whispered close to his Spark. _'Happy hunting, 'Cade.' _

'_Hunting indeed. I'm left holding the lugnuts.'_

* * *

**Lower Cargo Bay, Storage Complex, Autobot Base**

"You _**coward**_!"

Something heavy crashed against large cargo containers, bouncing off the solid surface and clattered down against the floor, Sam having taken refuge behind the bulk… When Prime had reluctantly been called away to his duties, he had go to help with the clean up, organising the situation within moments, none saying a thing about the entire odd situation that had surrounded the Prime. No one… demanded an explanation why he had stayed glued to Samuel… They understood… or at least those who had a keen enough eye… others just took it in stride. Samuel was vital to the Autobots… he had always been and there was no reason to argue with Prime over it.

But with the reluctant retreat of Optimus, Samuel had been left with the grim task of talking to Mikaela… Or at least… finishing the argument that had begun all those days ago… the bitter words burning between them.

"I turn my back and you decide to string me out to dry."

"You dumped me." Samuel raised his hands slightly, stepping out from behind the protective cargo container, confronting the figure of the fired up Mikaela. His voice low, the whisper showing the hurt that echoed in his voice. "You said the words Mikaela; you spoke them right to my face."

"_You know what? I never loved you."_

Those bitter words burned through his mind, he had done everything he could, spent hours reassuring her… days by her side even with her lashing out at him. First it had been about Alice, then it had been about college… then it had been about the Autobots… And Sam's time being spent with them rather than with her. But to be fair he had remained with her… doing whatever he could to reassure her that he loved her… But it had never been enough for Mikaela. Even when he could say the words and truly mean them… she had demanded more… more proof… more sacrifice on his part. She had wanted more than he could give.

_"You're a human, not a robot. Stop chasing after foolish dreams and look to your own future. It's here and now. It's me or them Sam. I can't continue chasing after you."_

But his dreams had changed him… filled his mind with all those wonders, all those promises of something more. And he could not bear to keep his feet firmly on the ground; college had faded from his mind; a meaningless thing that had become too easy… too simple for him. The desire to be normal dropping away too, as these wishes were normal for him. His future had chased him and this time he wanted to catch up.

_"Why can't I have both? Why must I choose between the two things that matter most to me? They're my family Mikaela. I love you… but why must I give up the one thing that really is my dream?"_

_"Your dreams are foolish ones… Empty. Stop dreaming of the stars. Be realistic… Be human. Stop stretching your hand out to something you can never hope to reach." Words flittered from the back of his mind… laughing and taunting him… _

_"Be realistic Sam. Listen to yourself."_

"_I am being realistic. I was wrong about what I told Bee, I was so dreadfully wrong." _

_"No, no you weren't Sam. Back then you knew what you should do with your life. You want to drag yourself through hell again? Fine!"_

"_It was worth it. Hell was worth it, because Optimus is back."_

"_Just you remember, one day they'll forget about you. You'll grow old and die… and they won't care. They will probably live forever being machines and all. We are nothing more than a speck to them… One they might be content with for a while, but one day they'll realise we're nothing more than ants. They say they will be here for us, but look what they have done for you." _

"_What is with you? Why would you think such a thing of them, Mikaela?" _

"_They failed." _

"_No, they didn't."_

"_They have! They couldn't get that stuff out of your head, Sam. You aren't the Sam I love anymore… you're some kind of…" _

"_Some kind of what?" _

"…"

"_Say it." _

"_Freak."_

The moment it had slipped out of her mouth, she tried to take it back… tried anything to take away the word, their argument turning into something worse… And he knew that they didn't see eye to eye anymore. He had been willing to do what he could for her… but she wasn't willing to make allowances for the changes that had occurred within him.

"I guess I should have expected that. You always said… 'That's not like the Sam I know.' Maybe I'm not that Sam anymore? I thought maybe if I loved you enough you would love me back even through that… Even though the changes."

The stumbling 'weird' Samuel who was prone to babbling had matured slowly into a young man who wished to believe in himself… To have just a little more confidence. The strong willed Mikaela hadn't liked it. For all their battles together, the changes in Sam had amounted to too much of a strain on their odd half cooked relationship. Mikaela's patience had turned into expectations… ones that were unrealistic and couldn't be met.

Maybe they had both being lying to themselves? Both whispering the words of love that had been expected of them… Had he not loved enough? Was there some other reason?

Optimus had accepted him, fully and unconditionally. The Prime had listened to him without judgement, encouraging him to indulge in his desires to know more of Cybertron… of studying with some of the Autobots. He wanted to be a real part of the team and maybe now he would be.

"I didn't mean it Sam…" Her bright eyes stared at him from beneath those fluffy locks of hair that swept down over her features.

"Yes, you did. And maybe you were right." Bowing his head slightly, he rubbed his fingers back through his hair roughly, tugging at the short brown strands for a moment. A wry half smile touching his lips, thinking that maybe it was better this way. "I didn't love you like I should have… I tried… I really did but maybe… maybe it was never meant to be. Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing. I'm sorry Mikaela. I hope that we can still be friends, but I can't be who I used to be."

"I don't… understand, Sam."

"Maybe one day you will. But right now, Mikaela, I hope we can be friends. You matter quite a lot to me, but I think I need time to make sense of what's happening." He stepped towards her, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead, hands dropping against her shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze and a warm smile. "For now, I hope you'll forgive me, but I really need time on my own. I need to work out who I really am."

And Sam left a startled and trembling Mikaela behind… Though what was between them had been finished… there was still a lot left to work out.

* * *

**Outside Jet Hanger, Above Ground, Autobot Base**

The blue Volt shook sand from his shell, waves of golden grit pooled around his tires as he tried to dislodge any of the drying sand from within his body… It didn't quite work completely; several more cascades leaked from his underside as he rolled forwards, his alt mode twisting sharply, the whir of gears and slightly squeaky grind of sand in his joints made Jolt wince slightly. Another wave of sand pooled around his big feet, the Transformer ending up shaking like a wet dog attempting to get the last of the persistent material off him.

Miles appreciated the grace of his companion, the pair of them not speaking for a long cycle, before Jolt offered out a hand to the human, sweeping him up and onto a strong shoulder. The human curled himself up within the space he found there, parts shifted slightly to flatten out about him, making sure he didn't get snagged on any sharp parts. Patting Jolt's jaw with one hand, he was letting the exhaustion set over him, it had indeed been one hell of a fine day…

But both stared at the fine puff of silvery smoke that drifted from the doorway of the massive hanger, the scorch marks around the massive door made jolt move just a little faster. Optics narrowed slightly, the pair uncertain what had occurred, Jolt had not received any transmissions earlier that day concerning any kind of attack.

"Sunstreaker! Wait…"

"Slag off, Brother!"

"Sunny, please."

"I said, slag off! You're turning into one of Prime's servos…"

"Wait…"

Abruptly a yellow transformer strode past them, a heavy shoulder thumping almost viciously against Jolt's, dislodging the human who sat there. Miles abruptly found himself slipping down off his companion's shoulder with a cry of surprise, with Jolt instantly reaching out to catch him…

But a silver hand abruptly reached out and caught him, long powerful fingers curling slightly around Miles to prevent him sliding off as he was lifted back up. The human blinked up at the powerful form of the Autobot combat instructor Sideswipe, feeling the massive fingers slowly open up as he was being lifted up. Jolt was desperate to regain possession of Miles.

"My brother should know better." Sideswipe sighed; mouthplates set in a hard line as he was turning his head to regard the soot streaked Sunstreaker. The bot was in one hell of a foul mood that they had both been 'forced' into clean up duty, Sunny for another confrontation with one of the other Autobots over threats and almost injuring one of the humans. Sideswipe was attempting to at least keep his brother out of trouble long enough to keep him from being thrown into the brig again… And now it would take the rest of the day for Sunstreaker to 'lighten' up to any degree because his precious paintwork was covered with a dark layer of nice sticky soot. "I apologise, human…"

"Miles." Jolt interrupted, hands instantly claiming back said human and cradled him for a moment, scans tickled over the human as Jolt reassured himself no harm had been done. He then set the human back on his shoulder, making sure this time that he was safely secured there.

"Its okay, bro, no harm no foul." Miles gave him a thumbs-up and murmured a soft comforting few words right against Jolt's audio receptor, calming the sapphire bot within moments. "But what bug crawled up his exhaust?" The same thumb jerked towards the yellow and black form moving away from them quickly…

"You don't want to know…"

"Really?"

"Trust me. Some things are better left alone."

But both mechs were blinking in surprise at the tall slender Autobot moving through the grounds cautiously, the large high-powered snipper rifle strapped across his back, looking almost out of place in his bare Cybertronian form.

"Is that…?" Jolt did a double take. "Couldn't be…"

"I've only seen holo-records."

"Hey! Buddy, you mind?" Miles huffed softly, a finger poking against the blue toned jaw, clearly not liking the fact he was out of the loop.

"That's Bluestreak. Last recorded sightings of him were vorns ago… he was confirmed permanently offline." It was Sideswipe that spoke, the younger bot itching to talk to the sharpshooter, knowing that the older mech would have some stories to tell… "Or so it was said, best sharpshooter this side of Orion."

"He was one of the original members of the Autobots, close to Prime too…" Jolt added, watching Bluestreak vanish into the nearest entry point into the base below, not even glancing at them once. "I'm glad to see him… but still…"

"I've already radioed Prime…" A hand caught Jolt's shoulder, before giving him a rather bemused smile, "Since I can't seem to get Sunstreaker back, you might as well lend a hand considering you've been playing around all day…" With a yelp of surprise, Jolt was being pushed along by 'Swipe, the bot looking rather pleased as he commandeered the Autobot into helping. "Come on Beachbot. It's time for some real work."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is not going to be fun…"

"Oh trust me, it'll be a blast."

* * *

**Storage Building Nine, Autobot Base**

"Samuel?"

The dark storage warehouse stretched out far and wide around Optimus Prime as he stood in the doorway, the light warming his back for a moment before he stepped inside and carefully pushed the door shut. Reaching out for the light switch he hesitated for a long cycle, before letting his hand drop again, switching his vision to infrared hoping to pick up the heat signature of the boy.

"Sam."

No answer was forthcoming, and the Prime was slowly moving forwards through the silent building, the soft sounds of his body echoing loudly in his audios. It was getting surprisingly late and the boy hadn't returned to his side… And that had left an aching pain square in the middle of his chassis.

Slowly moving forwards amongst the towering shelves, he glanced back and forth, not finding anything, but knowing if Samuel was anywhere it would be here… Few people would know to look here. There was a flash of colour against the neutral cold background, for a moment he caught a glimpse of something warm… before it vanished again as he stepped forwards.

Turning down one of the long aisles, he was listening for the sound of Samuel's heartbeat, the sound slow and quiet… And Prime was soon discovering the boy at eyelevel, curled up amongst a jumble of spare parts and components, his head drooping heavily against one of the supports clearly asleep. A finger reached out to lightly touch the boy's cheek softly, stroking against it for a time, feeling the soft warm flutter of air caressing along his sensors in his fingertip. Prime's shoulders sagged heavily, knowing that it was his fault… His fault Samuel had been dragged into this mess in the first place.

"Mmmh…" A soft sound escaped the boy, his head turning into the touch, instinctively seeking out the comfort from the Prime. "Optimus?" Sleepy hazel eyes flickered open slightly, shuffling a little and suddenly allowing himself to fall sideways straight into the large hand, knowing that he would be caught, having absolute faith in Optimus.

"Why didn't you come back to me, Samuel?" The Prime lifted the boy upwards to eyelevel, carefully propping the half asleep human in his grasp, their gazes meeting for a moment, his head cocked slightly to the side.

"I… I needed time to think."

"I understand."

Hands stroked over the warm metal thumb that tickled across his cheek, unable to help a soft laugh, lightly pushing it away for a moment, straightening as he regarded Optimus for a long moment. "I… don't know what I should think about all this…"

"I…"

"I should have handled things with Mikaela better. I should have talked to my parents about this… When they find out about Wheeljack's newest incident…" He cringed as he could already see his mother with her baseball bat going after the poor engineer who just seemed to cause such things wherever he went. Thankfully no one had been seriously hurt… just a few broken parts and broken bones. Things had turned out well. It could have been much worse… "I can see a few dents and broken windows heading Wheeljack's way already…"

It had been much worse… He had almost died again, but the AllSpark had a way of using that to its advantage. It was always bringing him back… hopefully it wouldn't become a habit.

"I don't know what to say… what to do…" His hands were thrown up in the air in frustration, slumping back against Prime's palm, sprawling out there and looking up into the vivid blue optics that scanned his features. "I know what I chose was right… I know it… I'm good with that."

Prime wanted to say something… anything to reassure Samuel, but no words seemed to form in his vocal processor, and he just listened, offering the human an audio that would always listen to any of his concerns.

"But the rest of it is a slagging mess…"

"What choice?"

Samuel paused in the middle of his thoughts, staring up at Optimus Prime, shivering slightly at the memory of the leader of the Primes who looked so much like the mech before him. He hadn't spoken of the vision… of the Void and the Primes he saw there. How do you say… _'not only do I have visions of Cybertron every night… but now I get visions from a bunch of dead robots that come back whenever I'm dead'_ without it sounding like he was losing his mind? Actually he had lost his mind a long way back…

"The Primes…"

At this Optimus was curling his fingers, forcing Samuel to sit up to face him, both awe and worry tinging those blue optics. "When Sam?"

"After the explosion. I was… right in the middle of it… One minute I'm there and the next I'm… in the…" Trying to work out the right word for the 'whiteness,' the only term that seemed appropriate was 'the void.' "The Void, and they were there… all six of them. And they were talking about the AllSpark." Hands waving slightly again, he let out a frustrated sigh, wishing his life was simpler… but that would never happen. "And me… finally one of them decided to talk to me for once…"

"I was given a choice…"

"_Have you already made your decision?"_

"One I don't understand…"

"_**Is that why you were called now? You already chose your path."**_

"Samuel… Please tell me?"

"He asked me if I had chosen what I wanted to do with my life. But… I think I already made the choice…" Hazel eyes closed tightly, trying to know what he had meant by his own words, his hands pressed over his face for a moment, trying to push away the images… the symbols that flickered through his head… Ones that formed words, ideas, and memories… "I told him I wanted to be with you. That I would do anything I could to be with you."

"Samuel." He was slowly sinking to his knees, hands clasping around the human, unable to summon up his hologram… He needed to hold him like this, and drew him against his cheek for a moment, a low rumbling sound of appreciation issued… of unexplainable joy returning to him. Every time Samuel said it, it made it just that more real.

"Let me stay here, Optimus, I know you said I should go back to college at the end of summer… I know you said it would be best for me and in the beginning I agreed with you… But I don't want to go back. I don't want to go back to Tranquillity either." A finger was jerked towards Optimus as the boy suddenly found his feet. His hands reached out to rest against the robot's strong jaw, drawing it slightly down towards him. "I belong with the Autobots. I… can't bear to go back, I love my parents… I love that life… but it isn't me."

"You asked me not to leave you, Optimus Prime." He smiled softly at the memory, the deep voice echoing through the back of his thoughts. "Are you going to make me leave?"

"Never." The Prime conceded softly, unable to help the relief… that no matter how strange things might get, this one promise would remain forever. "You, Samuel James Witwicky, are not going anywhere without me."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

**Author's Note:** XD Moreee Sam and Optimus Moments XD and a surprise is just waiting for the right time to spring itself on the pair. XD Hopefully if you like it enough you might leave me a review ^^ I LIIIIIIVE on those! 333333 THANKS! *WAVES* to tomorrow and the future! And more plot bunnies that wander through my head.


	4. Forgotten But Not Lost

**Author's Note: **Sorry its been so long since I last updated too much uni work prevented me from finishing earlier and also this chapter just seemed to have a mind of its own and it just seemed to keep going and going ^^ I've already started the next one^^ I hope you like this oneXD

**Disclaimer:** I own Taciturn, Avalanche, Icebreaker, Razorstrife and Skyspike. Though much to my regret I don't own the other characters *CRY*

**Dedicated to:** Danika ^^ for such a wonderful review and XD And to my lovely beta AngelicCrossplay and her wonderfully mad skillz! 3 I wouldn't have been able to do this without you.

**Plot Jots:** XD development and decepticon plans (or a few hints at least). Jolt and Miles cleaning up XD And Sam attempts to give Optimus a bath. XD Will and Hide sort a few things out. Xd and a few new faces pop up! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Secondary Repair Bay Gamma, Autobot Underground Base**

Golden optics flickered slightly as he suddenly paused beneath a double set of doors, his head cocked slightly, his Spark vibrating like a cyberbee caught under a fallen book. It had to be here. Taciturn had to be here. His hand reached towards the door release, eyes glancing down at the red locking bar that was active on the panel. His mouth plates formed into a deep troubled line, teeth creaking together for a moment, before the soft whir of gears made him turn.

Ratchet stood in the hallway just behind him; Bluestreak felt the hot bubble of fury jolt through his circuits like a plasma torch, tearing through him and any logic programs that had been running. A hand was reaching back towards the heavy rifle he carried; fingering it for a moment before a sudden wash of… something ran through him like a soothing balm. Taciturn was stretching out to him, offering him several short and calming memory files to ease the anger. The bond swirling around his spark, cocooning it and easing away the anger, attempting to do whatever he could to prevent Blue's temper from flaring…

Ratchet however was staring, blue optics flashing with surprise and then slowly forming into delight, brightening just a touch as he recognised the sharpshooter that stood before him.

"Ratchet." Bluestreak greeted, his optics narrowed slightly, his powerful jaw set hard, teeth grinding together silently. Though he was relieved to see his friend, he could not help but feel the burning rage that swirled like a violent autumn storm through his spark.

"Bluestreak! It's good to see you." Ratchet couldn't help reaching out and gripping the other bot's hand, squeezing it tightly. He reassured himself that Bluestreak was what he appeared to be, not a strange hallucination that might have come after the amount of work he had put in to clean up the mess that Wheeljack had made. "Especially since you appear in rather good health..."

"As much as I would like this to be a welcomed reunion, my friend," A hand jerked violently towards the doors behind him, indicating that he knew exactly what was on the other side. "I would rather you were attending to your patients, rather than abandoning them to die." The sharpshooter was seething, his body trembling with restrained energy and emotions, far more than he had felt in a rather long time. He was so close… so close to Taciturn. He wanted nothing more than to blast the doors open and get to him… but it was too much of a risk. "Open the door, _**now**_."

"I don't leave my patients to **die**, Bluestreak. I don't know what crawled up your tailpipe and died, but if I have to dismantle it, I will!" Ratchet threatened the mech with that heavy wrench shaking it right before the taller bot's nose, his optics narrowed almost dangerously, though his tanks had dropped dangerously within his chassis.

"Taciturn nearly _**died**_." A finger jerked towards the door, the rifle being raised slightly, the nimble hands holding it tightly, clearly showing he was not going to stand there and wait very long for an answer. "How do you explain that?"

"What?!" Ratchet jerked backwards as if he had been struck, the wrench clattering to the ground from lifeless fingers, he had been so careful… "His life support systems were in place, nothing should have gone wrong!"

"Well something did. If Prowl hadn't turned up..." Bluestreak's fingers lightly brushed across the weapon's barrel, clearly not happy with what could have happened. He would not have been able to stand loosing Tacit- his spark would have wanted nothing more than to follow after its other half, desperate not to be left behind. But he would have looked for justice first… Justice for this mistake. "Taciturn would be dead. Now are you going to open the door or do I need to blast it open?"

"Hmph." The lock was deactivated with a soft click, before it swept open, extra light spilling into the large space from the corridor, illuminating the faces of two bots that immediately turned towards the doorway. "I don't understand... did the support systems become unplugged, or...?"

"Well… yah got timin' Ratchet." Jazz blinked slightly from where he was sprawled on his back, his arms locked tightly about Prowl's shoulders, having pulled the other bot in for a kiss, both of them half caught in the act. Before Jazz's optics flared wide at the taller Bot that was hurrying past them both towards Taciturn. "Whah… hey… Streakah…"

"WHAT THE FRAG?!" Ratchet screeched, his vocals breaking for a long moment, several words lost in the sound, clearly not knowing what to do now that he was face to face with a rather awake and functional Jazz, who seemed far more healed than should be possible. The parts had done what he couldn't. "How are you awake already?" His shutters twitched slightly, struggling to move forwards. His head twisted to regard all the monitors for both Tacit and Jazz, before he came to hover over his friend, trying to dislodge a reluctant Prowl to get a better look.

Jazz was almost amused, his hand still curled around Prowl's refusing to let go, as the medic, who just stared down at him in disbelief, was examining him. Hands trembled as they moved over the smaller Bot for a moment. "That jolt gave me a good shakin', and Ah just woke up."

"...Of course, Wheeljack would cause that to happen..." Ratchet winced, knowing that 'Jack would be on the receiving end of a rather long lecture… even though, his systems jolted as the memory bit sudden caught him, and he would have flushed if mechanically possible at the idea. "You seem to be alright at the moment, Jazz. I'm going to check on Taciturn." And he was swaying slightly on his feet, looking strangely and rather blissfully dazed for a moment.

Bluestreak was leaning over Taciturn, large hands stroking over the motionless face, his spark sinking in his chest to see the damage that had been done to his other half. And he found himself unable to breathe properly, his vents hissing sharply, and his optics shimmering slightly with emotions that welled up from somewhere deep within him. "Tacit… by Primus… what did they do?" Though he was happy for Prowl and Jazz… the price had been far too high. He could have lost him… "You… slagging lugnut… you… just can't help it can you? Helping all those lost causes… including me."

A soft chuckle filled his audios, soundless and insubstantial. _'You were never a lost cause… I always thought you were well worth the effort.'_

"Hmm, you always have some snappy answer, don't you?"

'_I try.' _

Taciturn was there… somewhere listening to him speak… but not quite able to respond. They were so close now that he could feel the fluttering caresses of Blue's fingers, which left him almost lost.

"Stubborn."

'_Oh no, that's you, Blue, stubborn and wilful.' _

"But you like both of those things."

_'Possibly.'_

"Admit it…"

'_No.'_ And that laughter came again… tickling warmly through Blue's systems.

"I'm... not quite sure. He could have fried some of his logic chips before he got here." His voice was soft as he answered Prowl's question as to why Bluestreak was talking… even though that wasn't so unusual… but talking to someone that was currently offlined. This was weird even for Blue.

Bluestreak twisted slightly, before a hand reached out and dragged the medic towards them, pushing him so that he was standing beside the repair cradle. "I haven't fried anything. Tacit is just… Slag…" That laughter was back, amused and almost delighted over the whole thing. "Would you stop that?" His golden eyes stared down at the bot, clearly trying to think straight but not quite managing it with Taciturn like that…

'_Nope.'_

"Taciturn."

That laughter only grew, and Blue could almost see the younger bot like that, caught in a fit of giggles. Bluestreak couldn't help letting out a soft chuckle of his own, his anger and worry vanishing, his body suddenly began the process of relaxing. How did… how did Tacit do that to him?

"Bluestreak... when did you last recharge?" Blue optics were scanning across the mech before him, already running several scans to make sure that there was indeed nothing wrong with the returned bot. There was something rather odd about him… he didn't look in the slightest like how Ratchet remembered the blabbing Autobot that gave Jazz a run for his credit chips. But now the sharpshooter was a calm and almost… _happy_… individual. "Or get a cube?"

"Just a mega-cycle ago." If he had eyebrows they would have been lifted almost to his chevron. Before long he felt another burst of laughter tickle the back of his mind, making him almost shiver in delight at the sound. His fingers lingered on the still features, rubbing against one of the slender shoulders, though he still stared at the gap between the struts and parts of the young bot who lay all too still on the table. "Complain about it to him. He just finds this incredibly funny."

"...Are you hearing his voice?"

'_Are you hearing voices, Blue?' _Tacit chimed in, wanting to use humour to ease away the troubles that clouded the back of Bluestreak's processors, sneaking in just that little bit closer and trying to sooth away the guilt that strangely lingered there.

"Through my internal comm." Another shiver flickered up through his servos and sensor relays, and his hand curled just a little more tightly about one of the small ones that lay close to him, his thumb stroking across the top of the smooth fingers. "He just…" He almost thought he felt the slightest of squeezes back… the slightest of touches. "Has a terrible sense of humour."

'_I resent that!'_

"So he's online?" A light was being shone straight into the grey offlined optics, leaning over the smaller frame, running several deep scans over Taciturn, attempting to gain some response from the youngest bot. "How much pain is he in? I ought to offline his sensor relays..." A probe was being lifted from a nearby tray as he was dipping the tip of it into the large gap between sections.

'I'm okay… really.' Taciturn was suddenly unnerved, he could feel the coldness of the probe far too close to the main sensors for his legs and chassis. The coldness of it sent an almost violent shiver that was weaving its way up his connector cables. 'Don't let him turn them off… I need to feel you close…'

"Tacit?" Blue was surprised by the plea, both hands closing more firmly around the smaller one, engulfing it completely within his grasp, attempting to reassure his companion that there was nothing to fear. They were together finally. This time he wouldn't let the stubborn Hacker escape from him. He would protect him.

'_Please? Blue… really. I'll be fine with it.'_

"He says there's little pain… but I'm not sure if that's entirely true. But he asks you not to turn off his relays." The tall Cybertronian spoke softly to Ratchet, having half ignored the medic as he talked to Tacit, who seemed far more concerned with Blue's emotions than at his current state of… disassembly.

"Why? Is he some kind of masochistic mech? He should be begging for it." The probe was too close… far too close for comfort before Blue's hand curled around Ratchet's wrist, pulling it away gently, the medic not resisting. Enough had gone wrong that day… He didn't want to add this to the list.

_'I always thought he needed a better bedside manner…'_ Tacit growled out softly. The image of him crossing his arms and looking quite put out was almost clear in Blue's mind. The impressions that were being shared were getting clearer the closer they were and it was deeply reassuring to him to be able to know what was honestly going through the little bot's mind. Blue tried to hide a snicker. Tacit was pouting…

'_I ain't getting another thing switched off…' _Now it was Tacit's turn to be out-rightly stubborn about it all._ ' I already have all my transceivers and half my security protocols offline.' _No wonder he didn't want more systems to be turned off… it was like loosing several senses all at once, which was a very disconcerting experience.

"He says… no."

"Frag him. Let me at least work on some of his repairs. Primus." Ratchet gritted out, as he picked up several smaller tools. He fingered them as he glanced back over at Prowl and Jazz who seemed quite content to have some time to themselves. Jazz was… receiving the chewing out of a lifetime from Prowl, their words escaping them in harsh whispers, though they were barely inches apart. Reconnecting systems and components, he switched off several of the motor connections within Taciturn to prevent him from moving too much. His fuelpump and several energon lines were rigged up and the life-support systems could finally be turned off… now that everything was back where it should be. But there was still a lot of recuperation for both of the brothers to do.

"All your transceivers?" Blue asked softly, shifting around the other side of the table and leaned against the edge as he gazed down into the too still face. ...Wishing silently that those green optics would come online and gaze up at him for even a moment.

'Yes.' There was a long pause and the connection between them seemed to drift a little, a warm fog wrapping itself around the connection… quieting it for a moment. It hadn't quite occurred to Tacit exactly why the connection was still there even though his transceivers were switched off and all his communication equipment was powered down… how was he getting the signal through to Blue? 'Hmmm?'

"Then how?"

_'Don't… know…'_ One of his large hands reached up to caress against the cool metal cheek, feeling the very faint pulse of energon fluttering through his systems, the gentle shift of gears and components.

"Stay awake for me… please?" The elder mech whispered low against that sensitive audio, glancing at Ratchet for a moment, only wanting to make sure Taciturn was going to be all right.

And there was a sudden shiver from Taciturn, the mech letting out a shuddering sound as fingers twitched sharply as green optics slowly powered on just a little. His expression twisted with a touch of pain as raw heat rushed up across his parts, feeling Ratchet attaching several more connections with a hot welding tool that burned across several sensor relays.

The shutters drifted down over those dim optics, the mech twisting slightly while his head turned to try to see Bluestreak. It had been so long since they had laid optics on each other, and he was almost startled when the head drifted across his vision, blocking out the far-too-bright-for-comfort light just above him. His mouth opened slightly, wishing he knew what to say…

And he could feel something… something he hadn't felt in over two years, the quiet, almost muted flutter of words drifting through the back of his processors. The link that bound Jazz and himself together unfurled itself and he could almost hear that voice clearly. He hadn't realised… He hadn't realised that opposite him, Jazz was speaking softly to Prowl. Jazz was… talking.

And as the last panel was clipped into place over those mismatched parts that had replaced his own, his body jerked itself upwards against the restraints; the metal retracting from around his limbs, power surging through his circuits… Before Bluestreak or Ratchet could stop him, Taciturn was pushing himself upwards, demanding his body respond and it did sluggishly. Gears and servos whined painfully, his feet swinging over the edge of the repair cradle… And he was took one step off the edge of the bed before his legs gave out under him, joints collapsing under the sudden weight pressing down on them.

Strong arms seized his small struggling frame, wrapping around and under his own, long limbs supporting his trembling frame, lifting him upwards… He could see Jazz… He could see his brother smile at Prowl before that head twisted towards him… towards the noise and stared at Taciturn. Their optics met for a long moment…

"Yah damned lugnut! Yah slagging afthead…" Jazz couldn't bring himself to use stronger words against his little brother; those deep green optics wavered slightly with the shine of what could have been tears as they looked at him… "Why did yah do it? Yah almost got yourself a one way trip tah dah Matrix."

"Jazz." The younger bot's voice crackled sharply under the strain of such powerful emotions, struggling against the warm arms that held him upright, trying to reach out for his elder sibling. "_Jad_." The private name that had been used so long ago when he had been a sparkling came to be voiced. Taciturn was shaking horribly while his systems whined unbearably in protest.

Jazz stiffened at the name. Prowl glanced between the two brothers, feeling a flash of guilt that the younger had pretended to be the elder for his sake. How truly embarrassing… But Prowl couldn't help but like that he had just learnt something about his beloved he hadn't know before. His amber optics lifted to the face of the bot that was attempting to hold up the struggling younger sibling… And suddenly then went wide in recognition of a rather familiar mech that even he had concluded was permanently offline.

"Bluestreak…" Before he could say anything else, Jazz was trying to push himself up too. Prowl instantly thrust an arm over the silvery chassis, pinning the bot back down to prevent him from pulling newly repaired and replaced parts. "Hey… What do you think you're doing?" Prowl frowned at his lover, slightly clawed fingers reached up to brush against Jazz's cheek as he leaned down over him for a moment. "Hey! No you don't." Prowl was keeping his lover still against the repair cradle, suddenly kissing him to still the struggles, the tender touch stalling Jazz like nothing else could.

Surprisingly Taciturn let out a squeak of what sounded like extreme embarrassment; if he could have blushed he would have been as red as Optimus Prime. He didn't need to see that… It wasn't because they were kissing but the fact that Prowl had almost kissed him once.

"Bluestreak?" Jazz was blinking at the other bot with half dazed optics, clearly his processors had just gotten a good dose of the _Prowler_ and now decided to half pack up and go on a rather lovely vacation. "What…" So intelligent… "Taciturn… huh…."

"Get him back onto the table _now_." Ratchet snapped, interrupting the rather awkward moment between the four other bots… He was good at that sort of process.

Golden optics swiftly narrowed harshly on Ratchet, Taciturn ending up being cuddled just a little more tightly, feet actually dangling two feet from the floor. His green gaze flickered upwards, trying to catch the look in Bluestreak's features, his hands tugging at the arms that hugged him tightly against that strong chassis. Oh… he wasn't about to relinquish the now still little mech… not to Ratchet… not to anyone. Tacit was functional… awake and had been squirming against him.

"Ah…"

"Don't you start!" Ratchet barked out, pointing an accusing finger at Jazz, clearly not liking the fact that he had been ignored and no longer had any control over what had been his workspace and patients. "You're the cause of all this, not retreating when you were told to." Oh… that favourite wrench was back, flashing sharply in the light, waving in the direction of both Jazz and Taciturn. "And you!"

Taciturn froze like a deer caught in the headlights, dangling within Bluestreak's arms, his head ducking and he cringed sharply at the words. But they had been through this already…

"You damned well better live up to your end of the deal, or you will find yourself dismantled before you can say 'that's just aft-slagging Prime'!"

And all the bots winced at that particular phrase.

Jazz… almost gaped at Taciturn, he had been convinced that his brother had… merely been convinced by Ratchet to donate a few parts… but the fact remained that it was his brother's idea in the first place. So did Prowl, the two mechs staring at the younger bot that was still being held. Prime would not have allowed this to happen… And the reality of the situation hit them with the force of a runaway train or possibly an angry Optimus in Alt mode.

"Yah came up with dis?" Jazz was furious, attempting to twist out from under Prowl's grip, trying to face his brother. He tried to reach across the bond that they shared, but something blocked him, something unfamiliar and new that was like a shield about his brother's core consciousness… "Yah slagging came up with dis? Yah almost got yahself scrapped!"

"What was I meant to do?!" Taciturn howled, the young bot silencing everyone, shaking and trembling within Bluestreak's grip, the Sharpshooter instantly tightening his grip… but suddenly the mech wrenched himself free from his arms… Somehow managing to keep upright despite the fact half of his parts were now within Jazz. "You would have joined the Matrix… you would have left me." And his hand threw the nearest tool to him, aiming for it to clatter over the top of Jazz, glaring at him with pained despair, knowing he rarely resorted to anger... "I saw it! I saw Megatron in those last moments… I felt it, brother! Just like I did with our parents and sister. I felt their sparks flicker… and die away, leaving us behind… I was there on Sirius Major."

"_What_…" Jazz stared at Taciturn, his mouth agape as he tried to get something out… anything to deny this new piece of information that had fallen right into his lap.

"I was there."

"I watched the ships flee… I watched the colony burn…" So many had been lost that day during one of the Decepticon raids on their home colony… Watched everything vanish in a wave of flame… his optics swam as other images touched his mind… ones far worse then he had witness on Sirius Major. _Praxus_… The memories he had stolen from Bluestreak, ones he had dimmed in the optics of the other bot in his attempt to bring back the Bot from the brink of despair. "I was on the rescue mission to Sirius Major… I got my name on the list… but when I got home… it was too late."

"You didn't see me when you arrived… But I saw you. It was my fault… I was too late to save them… And I promised myself then and there I would protect what I had left…" A hand pressed flat against his chassis, tracing a line of one of the repair seams. "I can't fight… but I can do this."

He was leaning against the edge of the repair table, his hand wrapping tightly about the clawed hand of his brother, his head twisting sharply to gaze into those familiar green optics. And now all the others in that room knew the real motivation that lay behind what Taciturn was doing. "I want to protect every other innocent from Megatron's touch. Every other that has been twisted by his evil."

"It's… why you… you understood…" Bluestreak stood there, stock-still and staring at the bot he loved and truly understood… Understood just a little more about why Taciturn had pushed him away. "Why you understood about Praxus…" His hands reached out, large fingers curling about Taciturn's jaw, suddenly drawing the Bot's head up and around to face him. Green met gold for a long moment, Blue leaned in and lifted the other mech's head and their foreheads touched gently together. "You understood the pain."

"_I'm here… I won't leave you to this pain… Come back with me… All will be well…"_

Ratchet slumped back against the wall, staring at all four bots before him, wondering if everyone had taken leave of their processors. His wrench bumped against his temple for a moment as he rubbed his fingers against his temples for a moment. He wanted them out… He could keep tabs on Taciturn and Jazz from a distance… both bots had recovered far better than he had thought possible. Taciturn's parts acted as brand new ones in Jazz… The younger bot's body seeming to easily take other substitutes far more easily than many of his patients…

It was almost too good to be true. His processors were close to melt down…

"Out!" The wrench was waved in all their directions. "GET OUT OF MY MED BAY!"

The odd conversation was abruptly cut short as they were all herded out of the repair bay and into the corridor.

* * *

**Outside the Hanger, Autobot Base**

Laughter escaped Miles as he rubbed a filthy hand across his forehead, leaving a long streak of black across his skin. His head tipped to one side as he glanced up at his companion. The bright azure mech had been reduced to a rather hideous navy blue, as dirt and soot ran across every inch of his metal armour. Slight smudged blue optics flickered slightly as Jolt gazed down at his human companion, unable to hold back a soft laugh.

"Well… I didn't know you wanted to look like a giant piece of chocolate." Miles tipped his head upwards slightly as they moved towards one of the open areas of grass, feeling the warm sunshine filter down over them as the last rays of the sun lingered across their bodies. "Though I can't say it doesn't suit you… you might blend in well with…"

Suddenly a giant rag that had been used to clean up some of the mess abruptly dropped down over his head, mostly covering the teen as he let out a bark of surprise; his head twisting sharply underneath the edge of the rag, his hands tugging at the edge of it, trying to dislodge it.

"A giant piece of chocolate indeed."

"I like chocolate, thankyou!" The boy grinned from beneath the grease streaked fabric, unable to hold back a soft giggle when he took one step forwards and bounced straight back again as he thumped against Jolt's leg. And soon Miles found himself square on his rear, his hand finally lifting the edge of the cloth to gaze up at Jolt who toward over him, the once blue mech leaning in closer to examine the human before him, making sure all was well.

Before the cloth was suddenly thrown back over the head of the Autobot, Miles pushed himself off the ground, tackling the bot across the hip. His arms and legs wrapped around the dirty metal tightly before he began clambering up the grease streaked armour. His arms soon curled about Jolt's neck, clinging to him and feeling the bot freeze suddenly when a warm kiss fluttered against an audio. It was teasing and playful, and the fabric was pulled down a little more, blinding the mech who was reaching out carefully to try to capture the human sprawled between his shoulder plates.

"Millllessssss…." The bot whined softly, fingers trying to catch up the little human. The two of them were spinning in a few wild circles, Jolt unable to help the strange laugh that escaped him. Both of them felt strangely giddy…

"Jolt?" He whispered low against the Autobot's audio receptor, the big frame suddenly shivering at the unexpected answer so close to his sensitive plating… "Mmmh?"

"Miles…" The mech froze, another shiver running upwards, feeling the strong arms of the human tighten just a little more, pulling them closer together. "I…"

"Would you like to have a wash?" Miles offered unexpectedly, as the both of them needed a good hosing down before they would be let anywhere remotely close to a clean room. The dark smudges of both Jolt's and Miles's footprints tracked all the way to the edge of the grass, showing that no matter where they went, a trail would soon follow.

"Wash?" Like a puppy offered a rather large and juicy bone, the mech was glancing back from underneath the fabric, lifting the loose edge of it so a blue optic could peek out at the handsome boy that clung tightly to his frame. "Wash…? Please…_**Yes**_."

"Okay, my beloved car…" The boy's soft voice tickled across that sensitive audio. A hand rubbed against the side of the mech's head, and another hand appeared on the other side of Jolt's vision, gesturing to where several hoses had been used to clean down several of the trucks previously on the grass. Several other things were left in the sun to dry, and there were buckets, sponges, and all the things they needed. "Over there. I'll even give you a good wax afterwards…" Those words were spoken in a husky tone, promising a _very _good waxing.

Jolt was almost trembling with anticipation, remembering the last time they had done this… which had been absolute heaven... But this time he was looking forwards to the fact that they were **alone** and would have a chance to indulge a little more than others would say they should…

Soon enough, Jolt was transformed and bouncing excitedly on his shocks, loving the cool blast from the hose that was sending water sliding over his bonnet… his overheating systems were thrumming in appreciation… And the realisation that Miles had stripped off his badly stained shirt and was leaning across the sooty metal of his side made him purr in delight. Nothing could compare to this… nothing could come close to this wonderful sensation of being cared for this way... knowing that he was the only mech who Miles would ever touch like this...

A sponge was moving across his metal skin, sending a thousand tiny butterflies racing across his sensors, hot and oh so welcome… And he whispered a few soft Cybertronian words to the human… words of deep appreciation… Wanting nothing more than to express what was within his spark and let him know just how much he loved this attention.

"You really are filthy, Jolt…" Miles tossed his boots into the grass behind him before digging his toes into the top of the car's bumper, lifting himself upwards so that he could stretch across and reach the centre of the blue bonnet.

"Filthy, hmmm?" A voice answered from behind the boy, a long body suddenly pinning the teenager's legs in place against the side of the car. The body leaned over him, an olive coloured hand covering Miles's hand gently, entwining their fingers for a moment. "I guess you could call me that…"

The boy's heart suddenly stopped for a moment in his chest as he felt the weight of the young man behind him shift. Miles was very aware of the fact that he was caught between Jolt and the bot's hologram. Blue-black stands tickled Miles's bare shoulder softly as stormy blue-grey eyes sparkled at him, fine lips turning upwards into a slow lazy smile.

"Jolt… wha…?"

Strong arms rapidly lifted the boy upwards onto the warm vibrating hood of the car. Miles was rolled by strong hands as they stretched out across the cool glass and warm metal, with the organic boy now facing the smiling hologram. The sponge slipped out of the human's hand to splat against the blue metal, sliding slowly downwards and plopping onto the ground. Miles stared up into the warm expression of the hologram that pinned his body down, his hands being caught up and held down as their fingers curled together, allowing Jolt to lean in just a little bit closer to the blushing youth beneath him.

"I… I thought you wanted a wash…"

"Maybe later." Jolt was smiling just a little more as he scooted a little closer, his body slowly sprawling out across Miles's gently, an arm curling about the boy to make sure he couldn't slip downwards on the damp bonnet. "You are a tease, Miles."

"_**What**_?" Cheeks flared a brilliant red at those words, struggling slightly while trying to drag the hologram just a little bit closer. "Me… a tease? You're the one…"

"Am I?" The hologram leaned in just that little bit closer, warm lips mere inches away from his own. The strange flutter of breath was caressing the boy's cheek tenderly before dipping forwards and nuzzling the grease streaked blonde locks; inhaling deeply with an appreciative sound. "Am I… the one who likes teasing someone's audio… or snuggling just a little bit closer…?"

"I thought you liked that." Bright eyes sparkled playfully up at Jolt while his lips spread out into a wide smile. The boy relaxed back against the warmth of car beneath him, the thrumming purr of the engine sending tiny shivers running slowly up his spine in a pleasurable dance of sensation. "I thought… you would appreciate it…" One hand slipped free and reached upwards to tangle into the dark mass of raven blue locks, drawing the man's head downwards so that they were nose to nose.

"Oh… I do appreciate it, more than you know..."

And suddenly Miles found himself being kissed. Warm lips slid over his own hotly, scorching him wonderfully right to the core while his entire body attempted to wrap around the lean frame of Jolt and pull him closer. His mouth opened under the sensual caress against his lips, head tipping back and feeling the contact deepen for a moment. He could feel his body being pressed back onto the slippery hood, but was more distracted by the talented lips that nipped his own. His fingers fisted into that silky soft hair, keeping Jolt close, desperate to be able to hold him there…

A low sound escaped the human, cheeks flushed hotly under the intimate caress of those lips, which seemed to know exactly how to please… he was melting… the dampness of the car barely registering as he was cradled by those strong arms. It was only after long klicks did that first kiss end. Jolt rubbed noses with Miles for a moment, purring like some great cat against the boy's ear, clearly pleased with his and his partner's performance.

"What… was… _that_…?" Miles murmured breathily.

"My appreciation."

"Your… appreciation…"

"Yeah. You like it?"

"_Yes_…" Wide eyes stared upwards at Jolt, lips open and wishing he knew what to say… what to do as he stared upwards at the hologram before him. "I like your appreciation…" Cheeks flushed hotter- even his ears were turning red as he was unable to keep himself from attempting to squirm closer to the body above him.

"Good, I have plenty more where that came from."

"Oh… god…"

Silky lips caressed against the shell of Miles's ear, even daring to lick the rim. A warm, low chuckle escaped Jolt, stormy eyes glittering darkly in the afternoon light. "You mean… oh Primus…"

"What you do…" A hand trailed lightly up the boy's side, an arm slipping beneath him and pulling him just that little bit closer to the warm body hovering over him to the point where their bodies were touching in so many places... Jolt cradled him tenderly to his strong frame. "Your appreciation is…welcome…" Miles mumbled into Jolt's ear.

"Good to hear." Kisses lingered softly against the side of his jaw, running upwards slowly, before their lips met against for a tender moment, foreheads resting together for a long breem. That other hand was caressing against a pale cheek, pushing back blonde locks that had cling to the damp skin.

"Very… welcome…" Miles whispered breathlessly as another kiss silenced him. He was not going to escape Jolt… nor did he want to. The boy's hands curled a little more tightly into the dark locks, drawing that head down closer, returning the heated kisses fervently. "My Jolt…"

"My human… my Miles… mine…"

* * *

**Private Cleansing Chamber, Prime's Quarters, Autobot Underground Base**

"Would you hold still?"

"Samuel…"

"Hold still!"

"Sam…"

"Oh come on… Hold still."

"But…"

"If you don't, I'll stop right now and just leave you like that."

"All right."

"Much better."

Warm soapy water was poured down over the smooth metal, dripping through different parts as the boy shifted his weight slightly, his head tipping upwards as he regarded the mech who sat in bipedal form in the light of a private 'cleansing' room. Another bucket of water was tipped over Prime's chassis, the drops tickling against wires and sensitive parts making the mech shudder.

Before long, a scrubbing brush was scratching carefully against his metal skin, the human half sprawled across his frame, with bare feet curled into one of the gaps between his parts… Prime had been unable to help the slight wiggle that escaped him when the water tickled his sensor relays… or the fact that Samuel was right there… cleaning him in robot mode. Another tiny shiver skittered through his circuits and he couldn't help but let out a pleased little sigh. This was definitely the life.

Vibrant blue optics were half shuttered; his mouth plates moving softly in silent words as warm fingers were brushing over different surfaces, the slender boy shifting against his metal chassis, pressing against the plating. His fingers were twitching slightly. He almost couldn't believe that he was allowing the human to do something this private; it was surprising how satisfying it was to know that Samuel had asked to do this.

"Optimus…?"

The sound was soft and sent a shiver through the Prime's entire frame. His core consciousness had drifted off somewhere, the brush sliding across his chassis tracing a line across the seam above his Spark chamber. The touch was enough to encourage the metal to slide slightly away, allowing hands to dip into the gap, rubbing in a quiet caress against the inside. The warm metal was vibrating with the delight of his Spark which danced under those fingers.

"…Mmmh…?" The deep rumble was all that answered Samuel, the Prime far too gone under those faint touches to answer anything clearly.

"Optimus." Samuel cleared his throat, hazel eyes twisting slightly to gaze up at his companion, unable to help a half smile that blossomed on his features. It was so good to see Optimus relax like this… but still there were questions that hung around Sam… ones that had hoped might be answered now that the Prime seemed quite in a mood to speak… if he could encourage him enough.

"Mmmh…" It was like a great engine was purring beneath his touch, the metal components slowly parting just a hint, a glittering light seeping out of the gap… The glow stretched out to coil around Samuel's hands, tickling his fingertips and the boy couldn't help but let out a soft gasp of delight.

"Optimus Prime." Samuel was attempting to get the Prime's attention, but it seemed almost impossible. The Prime's head lolled forwards, pleasure filled optics glittering down at him just a touch more bright than Sam had ever seen them. "Can… can I see it?"

"See?" Dazed optics were half shuttered, his chassis arching ever so slightly in response to all of the pleasurable touches. Shoulders rolled backwards, allowing the heavy armour to part even more, while his processors decided to go on vacation. This was too good… it had been so long… so long since he had experience the gentle touch of someone so close… "See… what? Sam…"

Fingers curled and uncurled against the cool floor beneath him, his long limbs shivering slightly, gears and servos hissing slightly with the release of any point of pressure in his body. If he had been human, he would have been boneless in quiet pleasure. It wasn't quite like anything he had ever experienced…

"Don't… stop… Please Sam…"

Startled by the strange unexpected reaction from the Prime, he continued to brush his fingertips across the seam, his fingertips just managing to touch the edge of that warm light that coiled about his fingers, clinging to him… seeping into his skin and leaving a warm tingling sensation behind.

And Samuel was almost startled out of his skin when two strong long arms wrapped about his waist. The Prime's hologram was floating in midair just behind him, one of those long limbs stretched out to guide Samuel's hand. And soon enough another raw shudder of sensations soared through every part of Optimus. The Prime was definitely boneless now, barely able to pull himself together to keep his hologram active…

Warm air fluttered upwards across Samuel's ear, words forming and for a moment he couldn't hear the dark haired man… "Please Samuel… Don't leave me. I need you." And now it was the boy's turn to shudder when the mech spoke in that low heart stopping voice that could have made the boy melt right on the spot. "…Oh… Primus…"

Another spasm skittered through the large frame. It was surprising just what a small touch could do to the mech- he couldn't ever have imagined something like this happening to him. He couldn't remember the last time such a small thing had affected him so much. Optimus did not want this to stop… Whatever it was… Because this was unlike anything he had ever felt.

The thick brush dropped from Samuel's other hand as he physically slipped between the massive pieces of armour, the metal peeling back and the hologram steadying him… And suddenly his hand was plunging past the barrier of the Spark casing, and abruptly he could feel every part of Optimus at once… it was a burst of sensations so familiar but yet so alien to him he gasped out the mech's name sharply, hazel eyes blinking wide.

'_Samuel!' _

There was a rush of something…

His vision blurred sharply, images flashed before his eyes…

Cybertron… the familiar silvery grey sphere that hung in space before his optics… His body flying towards it as if he had done it a thousand times… The feeling of coming home as the grey expanse expanded before his vision…

The indistinct shapes that spread across the surface were becoming clearer as he descended through the atmosphere. Time seemed to speed up and suddenly he was transforming… Body shifting about him, unfolding and parts sliding over one another for form… he didn't know… But all he knew was that in the shadows watching him from the edge of the landing field was a familiar powerful form…

"Prime, Sir!" The words escaped his mouth before he knew what was happening, his hand coming up to salute, his lips forming an elated smile at seeing the Prime… his spark was racing wildly, escaping his control and flying away from him with wings of its own towards the one mech that made it feel such passion… such love.

And a slightly more youthful Optimus Prime dipped his head slightly in response to the salute, the warm hint of a smile being his reward… And that would make him smile for the rest of the solar cycle, that one look enough to make his Spark and entire frame sing.

Before everything began to fade away, the strange vision fading slowly from Samuel's grasp, someone was snatching it away from him… And he was dropping into a warm cocoon of darkness, his mental fingers curling around the strange memory and cradled it close to his heart. Optimus had been waiting for him… Waiting for him to see he arrived safely…

He cared.

* * *

**Guest Quarters, Sector Epsilon-Four, Level Seven, Autobot Underground Base**

A hand stretched out slightly, sweeping across the fine fabric beneath him, body twisting restlessly in search of something that wasn't there. The large empty spot beside him was cooling, the heat impression on the mattress long since faded, revealing that his partner had left the bed… A shiver worked its way through every joint and servo, memory circuits hummed softly, revealing that 'nightmares' were quite willing to return now that he realised he was once again alone.

A deep frown etched itself across young features, a low hissing whine of a sigh escaped him; limbs thrashing slightly in the grip of a nightmare (or at least bad memory files) that haunted him. Before long he abruptly jerked to full awareness, green optics slowly powering up as his lips twisted in a silent groan of pain… The dull ache in his systems left him wheezing softly.

"Blue?" He croaked out, voice sounding rusty in his audios, his internal systems registering the parts that didn't quite work yet… the status of repairs… and the desperate need he had for recharge. Taciturn's vision blurred, lines of static running across it as his head twisted slightly, lifting from the pillow and trying to look down at the empty space beside him on the enormous bed of the Autobot guest room. Bluestreak had been there when he had dropped into recharge, stiff and awkward, looking highly uncomfortable… but clearly was willing to do it to put Taciturn at ease.

The soothing presence had been the only thing that had allowed him to find peace again, to bring an end to the rather vicious cycle of memory files that liked activating themselves the moment he dropped into recharge. Bluestreak kept the shadows at bay and for the first time, Taciturn allowed himself to indulge in the experience, to let Blue catch up with him, to have the chance to be together for a time…

Suddenly he realised he wasn't alone, the bond that sung strangely between the two mechs tingled softly, reassuring Taciturn that Blue was there… somewhere close. Optics lifted to regard the mech that sat at the end of the bed, propped up in a big chair that fit the tall powerful frame of Bluestreak. A hand rested lightly against the barrel of the rifle that was settled against one knee, clearly having set himself up as guard over his wounded companion.

"Stubborn."

The word escaped Taciturn before he could stop it, the one thing he could always apply to his friend… His eyes tracing out the lines of his protector's bare form appreciatively for a moment before Blue's half shuttered optics suddenly burned brightly in the dark.

"And… you love it."

The shared joke becoming something more than just a teasing play, it was something special to them, something that gave Bluestreak hope that one-day Taciturn would love him in return, and that all his hopes wouldn't escape his grasp. That if Taciturn allowed him to remain there… maybe someday they could work around all the barriers that seemed to pop up in their way despite the quiet promise.

"Maybe." A slightly cheeky smile teased the corners of his mouthplate, optics sparkling with unspoken emotions as he regarded his companion with a grateful gaze.

"I didn't… wake you, did I?" Bluestreak was staring at his hands, suddenly finding them to be the most interesting things in the world, his shoulders hunching slightly as he slowly stood up, moving a little towards Taciturn, golden optics glowing in the darkness.

"It was your absence that woke me, Blue." A hand stretched out towards the other mech, curling around his hand and slowly drawing him downwards, his other arm looping around those broad shoulders, trying to draw him even closer. They were almost optic to optic, green meeting gold for a moment, before Tacit pressed the softest kiss against Blue's jaw. He let his arm loosen a little, drawing himself upwards slightly against the powerful frame.

"I… ah…" A finger little touched his jaw, feeling where the kiss had…

"It's cold here without you, Bluestreak. Cold and lonely."

The soft kiss had jolted right through Blue's systems like a sip of high grade energon, his logic circuits were suddenly on overload and every program was flashing a warning light in his main processor. He couldn't process what had happened… left looking quite amusingly adorable, half caught in a warm embrace. That hand slipped from within Blue's to slide across the front of his chassis for a moment before dipping in amongst the wires and parts, small fingers sliding beneath struts and suddenly coming right up against his Spark Chamber, the contact enough to make any thought processors melt into a pile of… melted, happy slag.

And Taciturn tugged the big body forwards, rolling slightly to let Bluestreak drop back against the mattress, the mech soon being convinced to fall into recharge within Taciturn's embrace, soft words filling an audio as fingers caressing back and forth against the warm outer casing over his spark. The exhaustion of the past few solar cycles had been enough to drain most of his reserves… he had pushed himself to his limit and easily crumpled before the soft touch… even one soft touch from Tacit.

"Tacit… Tay…" Blue's voice was suddenly heavy and almost sluggish, barely managing to escape those soft lips, the big head happily pressing against a warm shoulder. "I…"

"Don't say it… please… Blue… Now isn't the right time."

"But…"

"Trust me. There will be time to talk about everything that happened… all the things that need to be said… but right now recharge is what we both need."

"Promise?"

"Mmhmm." He hummed softly against that audio, his other hand stroking against the back of the mech's head, cradling it against his shoulder softly while rolling onto his side and pressing a little closer to the large mech stretched out over half of the bed. "You do need recharge, you great lump." Fingers stroked across an audio softly, before sliding slowly up his antenna, teasing it tenderly for a moment, feeling Blue lean into the touch.

"No… I don't."

"Yes, you do." Taciturn laughed softly, another soft kiss being dropped against the other mech's temple softly.

"…No…"

"Yes."

Within cycles, Blue was all but senseless, dropping quickly into recharge before he understood what was happening. Tacit knew just how to handle the big mech, glad that he could provide him with such comfort.

Maybe… this was another reason to consider staying? Maybe… staying was the right thing to do… He had a promise to keep to Blue… but still… If Blue was placed in harm's way… He would do everything he could to protect him. He wouldn't lose the most precious thing that had ever come into his life.

* * *

**Prime's Quarters, Autobot Underground Base**

His senses returned to him slowly, his face nuzzled up against the warmth of a rough jaw, inhaling the strange scent of oil and wax… And something else more enticing… He shivered slightly, his lips pressed against that stubbed jaw, feeling the heat coiled around him suddenly freeze for a moment before relaxing. Long fingers ran through his hair softly, rubbing tenderly against his scalp, the slow strokes making his head drop back into its position against a strong shoulder.

His body curled up a little closer to the strong chest, his eyes drifting half open to get a glimpse of the handsome visage of a slightly flushed Optimus Prime… or at least the sexy side of his jaw and a glint of vivid blue eyes that glanced down at him. That other arm gathered him closer, drawing him protectively against that long body, pulling the blanket just a little higher around him.

"What… happened?" Samuel whispered softly, one hand curling into the slightly rumpled clothes beneath him, his face pressing a little closer against that shoulder; clinging to the comfort of the Prime's body. His head was still spinning a little, the odd memory surfacing for a moment and unbidden, a smile touched his lips…

"I apologise Samuel, I… didn't expect that to occur or such a thing could… happen…between us." The hologram was flushing even more, tanned skin burning slightly crimson, the long wavy black locks not being enough to hide that reaction. Sam couldn't help but stare upwards, surprised to find that Optimus… courageous, brave, _fearless_ Optimus Prime was blushing.

"I liked it." Hazel eyes sparkled daringly up at the Prime, lips twisting into a rather pleased and relaxed smile. His other arm looped around the man's neck, pulling him down slightly and into a tight hug; reassuring him that even though he didn't quite understand what had happened between them, he still found it quite an enjoyable experience.

"You… did?"

"Mmhmm. Though I'll have to give you a wash tomorrow… I feel far too comfortable right here to get up…"

There was another startled sound from the Prime, the blush deepening ever so slightly, but the arm around him tightened as if to agree with what he had said. This had to be the best thing ever… Curled up in Optimus's arms.

"Would you like to watch a video recording?"

"One of your Cybertronian ones?" Samuel looked up hopefully, snuggling just a little bit closer, feeling the slight vibration from beneath them… Realising they were curled up on the hood of Prime's alt mode. A place the boy rather liked to be… the feeling of the engine rumbled beneath them both… Soothing and warming them with the powerful engine beneath.

"If you like."

"You're on!"

And soon enough they were settling in to watch a rather old Cybertronian holo-vid, Samuel knowing well what was being said, thanks to a little too much help from the AllSpark. And soon enough the boy was snuggling deeper into that embrace, laughing softly and pointing out a few things that he enjoyed in the odd mech story…

* * *

**Autobot Underground Base**

A finger lightly brushed against the human's side, trying to gently prod the human awake, though he didn't mind the fact that William had drifted to sleep against his arm. The dark head was resting lightly against one of Ironhide's cannons. So here Will was half lazing against Ironhide's arm, asleep on his feet, his head patched up. The white bandage wasmstained slightly red, but thankfully it had indeed stopped bleeding after it had been stitched up and the burns treated with ointment.

But Will was far too gone to wake up even with a rather large poking… Ironhide held his arm perfectly still, as he was dropping to one knee beside the table, his face coming level with the sleeping human who had looped an arm though the heavy cannon to keep himself up. "William?" Ironhide questioned, blue optics blinking slightly, trying to work out what to do… for once the weapons specialist was a little lost. Fixit only spared them a glance as he prepared all the scan results to be able to consult with Ratchet and First Aid on this particular problem of Sam's.

"Will?"

"…Mmmh…?"

"You need to wake up."

There was no response the second time, his dark head dropping back down to rest against the black arm, clearly not wanting to let go, too comfortable around Ironhide to resist the pull of sleep.

"Would you two please hurry up? I need to go see Ratchet about this…" Fixit huffed softly from one side of the bay, though he was soon shot down by a burning hot glare from Ironhide and a cannon waved dangerously in his direction. "Or at least go a little faster?"

There was a soft shimmer of energy, and a large bulky frame of a hologram flickered into existence. The powerful body shifted slightly as he glanced at William, before taking a few steps towards the sleeping human. Dark blue eyes glinting with silent emotions as he gazed at the human who trusted him so much to just fall asleep leaning against him. A large calloused hand reached forward to caress against a rough, stubbly jaw, surprised when that warm cheek pressed more firmly against his fingers, clearly enjoying the warm touch.

A smile slowly formed across those lips, soft amber-brown eyes slowly opening just a crack to look at the man before him, and abruptly his arms shifted from being around Ironhide's arm to wrapping tightly about the hologram's neck, a warm head dropping forwards against his shoulder. William promptly fell right back asleep against Ironhide, knowing that the other man would hold him up. His head snuggled against that throat, warm breath fluttering against 'Hide's jaw, sending a shiver down through his real body.

"…Hide…"

"I'm here." He reassured the human, and the hologram leaned down slightly, an arm suddenly resting beneath William's knees. He lifted the solid weight of the Major upwards, shifting him just once to let those arms tighten around his shoulders, almost clinging to him. "I'm here, William. Here for you always."

And the hologram slowly carried the human with him up onto his cybertronian hand, allowing his real body to carry them out of the bay much to Fixit's chirpy relief.

It was terribly late by the time they had finally left Fixit's home turf, even the base lights had dimmed significantly to show that the base had dropped into its night-time cycle. Few humans wandered the halls and it was good reason for William to be so tired… though Ironhide had to admit that he was too. His patched up wounds were aching, or at least causing him significant discomfort and he didn't wish to travel.

A finger feathered softly against William's cheek, attempting to wake the human enough to get a coherent answer out of him. "William? Do you wish to go home? It is quite late and Sarah will be worried…"

"Home?" Sleepy brown eyes blinked up at him, lips parting softly in a delighted sigh, head twisting to press against that finger, craving the feather light touches the hologram offered. "But… I am home…" Brows furrowed together slightly, as if trying to work out what was going on, but clearly not wanting to be anywhere other than the strong arms of the cowboy hat wearing hologram.

"Will?" His Spark was lodged squarely in his throat at those words. His dark blue eyes were wide and uncertain. Had he heard him correctly? "William?"

"This… is home…" A hand lightly patted against Ironhide's head softly, fingers curling into the silver streaked raven strands, dragging that head down a little so that their foreheads bumped together softly.

"What… what about Sarah and Annabelle?" Ironhide stumbled over his words, suddenly out of his element and wondering what to do… What did you say to something like that?

"I… I guess we haven't talked about that have we?" The Major was dipping his head suddenly, looking clearly worried what the Autobot would think… "Or the fact I've been sleeping on the couch the last few nights…" No wonder William had fallen asleep inside of Ironhide that morning; the human had been so tired he could barely keep himself awake. "I owe you an explanation Hide…" And he was slowly coming back to himself, sleep being pushed away in favour of talking to Ironhide.

Suddenly they came to a rather large door, the black mech reaching out to input the code into the locking mechanism, which clicked open and allowed him to step inside. A faint glow lit up several of the panels along one wall, illuminating the weapons specialist's cybertronian chambers. It was rare that he was here… considering most nights he was at the Lennox farm.

William glanced around at the sitting room, catching sight of a few images that were tucked away on one of the walls, ones that usually wouldn't be noticed… They were ones of Ironhide and himself, a few shared moments… when someone had managed to convince Hide to stay still for the camera. Surprisingly, Ironhide was camera shy!

And his heart leapt at the sight of the pictures as he was being carefully being set back down onto his feet on a massive table, the hologram reluctantly releasing William enough to let the human stand on his own, though those strong arms were still wrapped around him for a longer moment than was necessary to steady him. Could… could Ironhide feel the same way he did? Was there a chance that their odd partnership that had been developing over the last two and a half years together could turn into something more wonderful?

"William?" The mech was seating himself down heavily onto one of the chairs by the table, the cannons slowly folding back into his arms, and making Ironhide look a little least threatening. "I… have noticed… but I wished not to interfere in your affairs."

Ironhide had attempted to stay out of the way a little more, trying to ensure that the couple would have more time together… Though the Topkick had been worried with the arrival of another man to the house several days before… the look on Annabelle's face as she flung herself into the arms of that stranger who had invaded their territory. It had been at that point William had come out to Ironhide, slipping into the passenger's side and had asked to go for a drive…

"You're a good mate, Hide, seriously… I wouldn't know what I would do without you now." His hands were curling about Hide's shoulders tenderly, smoothing out the slightly rumpled shirt the older man was wearing. He reached up and plucked the hat from the top of his head, being able to look just that bit more clearly into the hologram's face, to catch the strange look in those dark blue eyes. "What did I ever do before you came into my life?"

"I feel the same way, William." His spark was somewhere in his mouth, trembling and twisting wildly, clearly not being able to settle when William was this close to him.

"Annabelle isn't mine." William let out a short breath, his amber-brown eyes gazing straight into the face of the hologram; needing to say the words… needing to talk to someone about what the hell was going on with his personal life. "And the entire marriage is… well, a sham."

Surprised blue optics glowed brightly in the darkness of the sitting room, massive arms suddenly rested on either side of William, trapping him there… "What…?"

"I met Sarah a little after she fell pregnant with Annabelle, she was desperate for help, you know? Anything to prevent her friends her family finding out about them and what had happened to her. One of my soldiers had shacked up with her, and well they hadn't been careful enough. He was reported missing after a battle, and they loved each other so much… She needed help. Sarah didn't know where to turn to. A woman alone without any financial support, emotionally fragile… she needed someone… And she turned to me."

William knew it sounded bad… Even worse… when he said it to Ironhide.

"I didn't do anything… damn it… I never touched her… a kiss or two to convince others… but that was it. I wanted to protect her from ridicule until we could find her soldier… Until we were certain everything would be all right. She didn't want her child to be without someone… She wanted to make sure there was someone there to support them. And I…Slag it, I just wanted to help."

"I know you never touched her…" It had always been one of those puzzle pieces that didn't quite fit what he had seen between Sarah and William, besides the genetic dissimilarity between William and little Annabelle. It had been one small relief to the mech… He understood how important human bonding was… but he couldn't help but want to have that intimacy… that emotional connection… with William. "Why did you not tell me, William?"

"I promised Sarah. I damned well wanted to tell you the truth…" His head suddenly dropped forwards against that broad chest. His fingers curled into the fabric of that shirt, fisting into it and staying close to Ironhide, wanting nothing more than to remain there… Warm arms wrapped about him, pulling him closer, a hand stroking down his back soothingly. "I wanted… to tell you so many things."

"I understand William. You are a man of nobility, one of such integrity that I could not be more proud of you." His voice was low and warm against the man's ear, his body shifting to cradle the major against him, the strange moment passing between them. "I am proud to be your friend."

Will had longed for this day, longed for this moment. His heart was finally at peace with itself, there would be no more lies… Sarah's man had returned from a long painful recovery in a Middle Eastern hospital, and William was no longer needed. Sarah had been grateful to him… grateful for all he had done… but the time for his presence on that farm had long since gone.

"I'm without a home, Ironhide."

"No you're not." Ironhide dragged the human closer, nuzzling a cheek against the spiky brown locks, his head tipping to the side ever so slightly for a moment, letting out a contented sigh. "You said it yourself, here is home... with me." A finger tapped against his chest, the big mech grinning at William, and dark blue optics flickered with delight. "Now I have good reason to steal you away- there is no one between us anymore… No one to stay in the way."

"You… huh?"

"Very intelligent, major." The hologram laughed, his dark blue eyes glinting with emotions that had shimmered into being within moments. "Stay here. I have more than enough room."

He got a snicker from that one… The entire place was bigger than the human barracks on base! There was more than enough room for the pair of them and Ironhide's guns… Yes… there WERE lots of guns stacked up against one wall. Freakin' big guns at that!

"I think I'll take you up on that, 'Hide. It beats a couch any day."

"Then that's settled then…"

"Hey, do you have anything to drink around here?"

"Possibly."

Beware world! Here they come!

* * *

**Prime's Quarters, Level Ten, Autobot Underground Base**

A low hissing groan escaped Prime as he rolled, his heavy frame sinking a little into the elastic surface of the recharge bed. His processors were booting up sluggishly, and the day had taken it out of the Autobot far more than he could let on… From beginning to end, Optimus had been on a rather intense emotional rollercoaster which didn't seem to have any breaks whatsoever. And it was far more than the bot had ever experienced… Samuel had a way of making his Spark jump from despair to joy within the same cycle.

Any processor that did start up seemed to fill with a static haze that drifted across his vision; his limbs sank back into the softness beneath him, grateful for some small comfort… Even Autobots craved some things at times… A good large bed was one of them... and there was quite enough room for a companion, but Prime knew he would never quite be so bold. He did crave the comfort of another mech… one that could be held in his natural form… But Sam would always be enough for him. No matter the quiet desires, Samuel was always going to be enough. Still… in the depths of the night… he longed for it…

His scanners flickered to life, scanning the small human that had decided to spend the night curled up on a 'pillow' placed on the stand beside Prime's bed. A latent heat signature appeared, fuzzy and bright in his infrared sweeps, but the absence of that heartbeat woke him up faster than a cold dip in nitrogen. Latent heat wasn't the same as a warm flesh and blood body. With a shudder his optics powered up completely, his body sitting up and his legs swinging over the side of the bed, scanners instantly searching for the errant human while expanding the range of his scans.

Muscle cables and joints groaned bitterly in protest, he should be recharging, not running around… But Sam had a habit of disappearing from his sight, something that was happening far too frequent for his taste. He would need to talk to Sam about that. He didn't _like _not knowing where he was… He could feel Sam… feel the faint presence lingering in the back of his mind… but he couldn't sense him.

It was one in the morning, far too late for either of them to be awake.

"Samuel?" His voice was husky, deep and rumbling, his vocal components rubbing together roughly, forcing him to cough, and he tried to lubricate them. It was a small mercy that no one could see him. Tired, rough and lacking the usual grace of his leader persona…

"Sam?"

'_Optimus?'_

Blue optics blinked wide, a hand tapping against his temple, checking his internal radios and wondering if he had really heard that response. How could Sam be in his head? He had heard Samuel call to him, heard the voice whispering in the back of his core consciousness at times when he least expected it. But this was subtly different from before, clearer… louder… like Samuel was right beside him.

Head twisting, he noted again the severe lack of Samuel being present. Maybe a few circuits were loose, after Egypt and all that sand, who knew? But his internal repairs system chirped back that everything was indeed in perfect working condition. Well… that was just Prime…

'_Samuel?'_ The name was whispered through his internal radio, allowing it to drift into the space about him, not expecting an answer…

'…_?'_

'_Where are you?'_

'_I… I heard them…calling me… So many voices...' _

"What?" Prime was on his feet and moving towards the door before he knew it, following the strange impressions that tickled his navigational scanners… _'Who Sam? Who's calling you?'_

'_I don't know… but they want me to come… to follow them… someone needs my help, Optimus…'_

'_Stay put, Samuel… I'll find you.'_

'_They say I need to hurry…'_

'_Wait Sam! I'm coming… just wait for me!'_

'_Hurry… Optimus… we need to hurry…' _

And Prime was down several corridors before Samuel finished speaking, his long legs carrying him quickly through the base, doing everything he could to catch up with the little human who seemed to have a mind of his own… one that was going to constantly leave the Prime worried about him. What on earth was going on now?

* * *

**Corridors On, Level Five, Autobot Underground Base**

"Sometimes I wonder if you were born this way or you just enjoy burning things." Miles sighed heavily as he held up several rather crispy marshmallows he had intended to eat, but now considered to be garbage fodder. How Jolt had managed to convince him to let him cook them using a small plasma torch that the bot carried was beyond him. "There is a difference between 'well done' and 'so crispy it flakes charcoal.'"

"I thought it would be better that way… faster too." The mech followed close behind, bright optics flickering slightly and looking quite contrite over the 'accident.' Jolt almost looked like a puppy that had been caught chewing its master's favourite slippers and knew it had done wrong… It was rather adorable, the mech almost whining in apology.

"Faster, yes. Better? Definitely not." Miles glanced up at the sapphire Autobot behind him, giving him a small private smile, trying to show the mech he wasn't honestly angry with him.

"Milllles…" The low mechanical whine almost made the boy wince. Coming to a halt he turned around to face the mech who pinched one of the charred balls of… sticky goop… from one of the boy's hands and popped it into his mouth… "It tastes fine."

"Jolt!" The boy's face turned into a grimace of disgust, shaking his head slightly, before leaning against the mech's leg with a sigh, resting his forehead against the warm metal plating. "Eww… What on earth am I going to do with you?"

When suddenly their conversation was interrupted by two loud voices from within one of the nearby rooms, the door still partly open… The human and his Autobot paused and didn't move, surprised over who it was indeed within arguing of all things…

"What is with you, Sunstreaker?" Sideswipe stood in the doorway, blocking the exit but not the view inside. "You almost killed that human today with your carelessness… You almost shot Bumblebee just for trying to talk to you. You started three fights within an hour of each other this morning and you have been sent to the brig _seven_ times in the last month." Sideswipe was use to his brother's bad temper and arrogance… but never before had he been this bad- at least not here on Earth. "I thought we agreed on this, that you would watch yourself."

A dismissive snort escaped the rather pretty yellow Transformer; the powerful frame was stalking from one wall to another, obviously sulking. He was like a caged predator, clearly agitated and upset that Sideswipe was actually… telling him off. "What do these humans matter? They are weak… useless."

"They are our allies, Sunny."

"They are insignificant. I can't believe Prime would stoop so low to listen to them, to let them dictate…"

"Right now, they have more honour and courage in one of their little fingers then you have in your entire frame. They own this world, it is theirs and we must earn the right to remain here." A hand brushed across his face tiredly, shoulders slumping heavily as he tried to dress his brother down. It was rare he could do this… being unable to confront his twin and argue with him… He adored Sunstreaker… he was his universe… but sometimes he knew his processors were terribly clouded by his emotions- he could overlook everything but Sunstreaker. "I thought after your sessions with Trailbreaker after the incident would be enough… I thought that all the penance you had to do would get it into your programming that this isn't acceptable amongst the Autobots."

"It was worth it." Sunstreaker snarled viciously, his fingers curling tightly into a fist as it struck the wall sharply, denting the metal under the sheer force of his blow. "But I should have finished the job though. That little traitor… traitors deserve no mercy."

A soft almost horrified sound escaped Sideswipe as he regarded his brother, though he was a warrior and proud of that fact, he respected the rules that were there… that governed the Autobots… the basic programming of mercy and honour.

"You almost killed him! You stabbed him… he was unarmed and of no threat to you." Sideswipe was reaching forwards, hands catching his brother's wrists lightly, stopping Sunstreaker's relentless pacing. "He is not a traitor. I might not like what he was doing at the time, but still I understood his reasons. What happened to your honour? I know there was little there to start with but still…"

"But nothing!" Sunstreaker tried to pull backwards, attempting to yank his arms free of that grasp, wanting nothing more than to escape this painful confrontation. His Spark trembled horribly in his chassis, hating every moment that his brother looked at him with those sad optics, that spark-broken expression.

"Brother… _Please_." His expression was almost desperate, wishing he could understand… Wishing he could once again feel his brother in that empty spot that existed within his Spark… Something had cut them off long ago, tearing out a part of each and destroying the beginnings of a very special bond between them. "What happened to us? What happened to what was between us?"

"Nothing happened… we… we still are…?"

"No, we're not. Not now."

"No… _**NO**_! Sideswipe… _please_…"

"We both knew a long time ago that this couldn't work… not until you took responsibility for your actions. I've covered for you long enough; I've done things I'm not proud of to make sure I didn't lose you to the justice that others sort."

"You… you're going to abandon me?"

"No." A finger caressed against one yellow cheek, gentle and loving... but both of them were trapped within this never-ending spiral that was slowly going to drag them down into the Pit. Sunny had proven time and time again he could not be trusted any longer. "But maybe it's about time I listened to Taciturn. Maybe he was right after all…"

_The vague flash of sickly green gas… a never-ending fog that spread across Cybertron, catching many it its talons, sucking them up into the sickly-sweet mist. The brothers running to escape it… Sunstreaker crashing into Sideswipe's back, thrusting him to the ground, covering his mouth and intakes… choking off his breath, but keeping the gas out… Sunstreaker's cries for him to just hold on… to stay conscious as a strange darkness filled his vision, the first wisps of green drifted across his vision. _

"You believe him?" Sunstreaker hissed almost viciously, his bright eyes narrowing sharply, stalking back in close towards his brother menacingly, all the sudden fear and despair evaporated in a wave of raw anger. A hand suddenly closed around Sideswipe's jaw, yanking him towards the yellow mech, forcing them to stare optic to optic.

Air hissed sharply though his vents, as he struggled to turn his head away, his hands pushing at the strong yellow shoulders, but Sunstreaker refused to budge, remaining squarely before him. "Let me go, Brother." He whispered low, his vocal capacitor weak against the warm hand that touched him…

"You would never doubt me, would you Brother?" Those optics were floating closer, a warm gush of air brushed across his mouthplate and sent a burning hot shudder up through his sensor relays like a burst of steam rushing through a pipe. "You would believe me over everyone else." They were so close now… dangerously close…

"I would have Sunstreaker, I would have never questioned you before. But right now, I can't help but doubt you." His head twisted away, half yanking itself free from that grip, arms pushing harder against those broad shoulders.

"Why?" Those eyes bored into him, narrowing just a touch more, they were almost nose to nose now, close enough to… and it was sapping away the fight in Sideswipe against the handsome Mech before him. "That couldn't be the only reason… It can't be over just that… You can trust me, Brother."

"I can't… I can't trust you… Let me go… Sunstreaker… please. Just let me go." Swipe was trembling like a leaf, his entire chassis clinking softly as parts brushed together. He seemed to grow smaller, trying everything to pull himself backwards, but it was almost impossible. Quite impossible to escape this attraction that pulled them together as much as their sparks did, spiralling around together within the grip of their own gravity. "You need help. You need to stop all this."

"Stop?" Sunstreaker leaned in, lips touching softly for a moment, the briefest of contacts, the burning heat of something jumping across from one to the other, a raw powerful attraction that was more than either had experienced in long lonely vorns. "Why should I stop? You might have said no… but that doesn't mean you truly meant it. You wouldn't deny me."

"Sunny!" It was almost a wail, the sound slipping from between his lips, before he suddenly thrust his brother away, having just enough energy to do so. Optics burning with deep regret and pain that he had to do this…

"Sideswipe." Those brilliant playful optics suddenly turned cold, clearly aware that his tactics had just been discovered… The shell program within Sunstreaker activated with a cold calculated click, and for a moment the bright blue optics flashed crimson, revealing that it was indeed present. The game was up. The force that had demanded the death of Taciturn rose like a hand through Sunstreaker's core consciousness, wrapping around his mind and thrusting it backwards, trapping it within a maze of iron bars to prevent the real Sunstreaker from surfacing. "One more chance."

"You need to go to Taciturn. If you won't come willingly then I'll drag you. He was right. There is something in there." A shudder rippled down through his back sharply, and suddenly he could feel the darkness within his brother, once he had admitted to himself that there was something there… he could suddenly see it, glaring and obvious before him, love had blinded him to the truth… "Something _**wrong**_…"

"You have sided with him. All this time, you've been in league with that traitor." The vicious words burned across Sideswipe's audios when he was abruptly aware of the gun in his brother's hands directed square at his chest, a finger cocked around the trigger. "All traitors must die! Decepticons forever!"

_What?!_

But Sideswipe was already moving, a sharp blade unfolding and flashing out, crashing against the barrel of the gun. The flare of plasma seared an inch from the side of his head; it would have sent him permanently offline if he hadn't twisted out of the way. The weapon was knocked away from that hand, the two bots struggling, locked together before a small panel within the blade popped open and something was thrust squarely into Sunstreaker's chest. For a stunned moment, Sunstreaker froze like a deer caught in the headlights of an on coming SUV, his limbs flailing for a moment as fingers dropped down against the tip of the injector that had struck directly into the side of one of his energon supply cables… pumping him full of something.

The door was thrust open behind the two, Jolt lashing out with one of his whips which curled around Sunstreaker's legs and was yanked backwards hard, sending the yellow bot crashing to the floor in a crumpled heap. Sideswipe stared as the bright life that hovered behind his brother's eyes slowly seeped away as Sunstreaker dropped right into recharge, one instant struggling against the coils of the whip… to snoring softly in a relaxed pile of parts on the floor plating.

"Do I even want to know what all this was about?" Jolt questioned Sideswipe, waving a hand towards the snoozing Sunstreaker, his leg shifting to protect the human that hovered just behind him… Making sure that he kept his human safe from any possible attack from Sunny. "You better start talkin'…"

"I'll explain Jolt…" Sideswipe was reaching down to wrap his arms about his brother, attempting to pick up the heavy frame from the floor, struggling under the weight until Jolt ducked in to slide the recharging Bot's other arm over his shoulders, stringing Sunny up between them. "But we needed to get him to Taciturn first…"

"Okay… okay… I'll help, but you better have one good slagging explanation why your brother just tried to _shoot _you."

"Trust me… You'll understand once you hear it from Tacit… I wish I hadn't been so damned stubborn and refused to listen…"

A hand reached into a small subspace pocket and withdrew a small gold coloured comm unit, his fingers brushing over the warm surface before finding the small switch to flick it back on. Listening to the soft low hum of power surging through the circuits, he was quite certain that Taciturn was on base… He was certain of it… The smaller mech just seemed to turn up at the right moment… And Sideswipe just had this feeling…

"Sideswipe to Taciturn." The small object beeped softly at him, clearly indicating that the other Bot was receiving the signal. "Come on… please… answer…" There was a brief moment of static, before a soft crackle showed that the other end of the line had been picked up.

Both Jolt and Miles watched on in puzzlement, but at least both of them were rather glad to know that this time they would be in on something rather interesting… though something rather big seemed to be starting right then. Neither knowing where it would end up. At least Sam wouldn't be the only one to get in on some of the action.

"…Hello…?" A sleepy voice questioned from the other end of the link, rusty and tired, all three could almost imagine that Taciturn had been rather deep into recharge…

"I… I had to do it…" Sideswipe shivered as he glanced down at the sedated Sunstreaker who was attempting to nuzzle his head right up against Swipe's throat. It would have been rather adorable in any other situation… but not now. "I didn't want ti to come to _this_… I used the injector you gave me."

"…Oh…" Very intelligent… but could you blame him? "…You… believe me then?" A slightly bitter tone escaped the other end and Sideswipe winced at the sound, but knew it was his own fault. He had been the one to take the badly injured Taciturn to a medic that wouldn't mention the smaller bot's condition to anyone… They had covered up the entire attack as if it had never happened. The repair had been crude and painful… but had kept the situation from being discovered. But Sideswipe still hadn't believed what the Scientist had told him about his brother… After all the brothers had put him through… He had kept the silence and Sunstreaker's chassis intact.

"Yes. I'm sorry… by Primus. _I'm sorry_." Sideswipe whispered, knowing that his brother's fate rested in the hands of the other mech.

"Sometimes… it is too late for such things." There was a long pause and the line fell silent for a moment. "But it isn't this time. Remember that, Sideswipe, some things are hard to forget."

"I know… I will make it up to you. Somehow…"

"Bring him to the guest wing; sector Epsilon-Four level seven. I have something that might help him." Before the line suddenly went dead, leaving an almost painful silence behind. Taciturn was angry… Not good.

"Looks like you slagged him over well… I ain't knowin' what's between you both… but I…"

"You'll probably find out soon enough, Jolt. Help me?" Sideswipe knew that soon enough this entire situation that was right beneath the Autobot's noses would soon be brought into the light… things were not going to end well…

Soon the two Autobots were carrying Sunstreaker between them, being able to convince anyone that asked that the yellow bot had gotten just a little too much into the high grade… Half dragging, half carrying the softly snoring bot, they looked rather ridiculous. Miles followed in their wake, shaking his head and wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

* * *

**Prowl's Quarters, Level Eight, Autobot Underground Base**

Jazz was sprawled out against Prowl, his head resting back against a strong shoulder. He felt long fingers stroking back and forth against his spark chamber for a long moment, the bond between them thrumming with tender energy… soothing and calm. Pale green optics flickered slightly for a moment before his head was turning to regard the handsome features of his sparkmate, appreciating the contact between them immensely. How long had it been since they had been together? How long had it been since they could relax like that… secure and content in each other's arms?

Prowl's other hand had dropped down to the repaired abdomen plates, running across the fine seams and healing marks, rubbing back and forth as if making sure that everything was where it should be. Golden-amber optics flickered slightly in the darkness, meeting Jazz's inquisitive gaze, silence still lingering between them.

"We should tell Optimus…" Prowl spoke up first, the deep rumbling voice vibrating just beneath a sensitive audio, the vibration sending a jolt of heat running through Jazz at the sound of it. Oh how he had missed the familiar sound.

"Ah… Ah just…"

"We should." Prowl insisted softly, pulling his lover just that little bit closer, indulging in his desire to have Jazz as close as possible. "Primus only knows… what's going to happen…"

"Alright… Ah guess things will need tah wait for lattah…" Jazz wanted nothing more than to stay like that, stay in the comfort of Prowl's arms until every single memory that haunted him faded back into nothing and the warmth of their Sparkbond soothed everything away. "Ah still need tah rearrange dat fool's Spark…"

"This was definitely not what I imagined would happen." The white and black mech was shifting the warm body in his arms, careful helping the other bot up shakily, hugging him tightly as they slowly moved to the doors of Prowl's quarters. The door slid open as they came to it… just in time to see Samuel flash by, the boy's legs carrying him rather quickly down the long hallway.

"Sam?" Jazz called out, watching the boy jolt sharply to a halt, head twisting sharply around to regard the silvery Mech who stood in Prowl's embrace.

Samuel was gaping in surprise, staring up at a bot he never thought he would see awake… Alive again… "JAZZ!" He cried, hazel eyes wide and unable to quite grasp the reality of it. The bouncy Saboteur looked shaky but still strong once more… And the sheer joy that radiated from Prowl was enough to make the boy want to cry. Oh how he had wished to see this… "You're… you're alright! Thank the Matrix… and Primus… and everything else…"

"Ah'm a new Bot, Sam." Winking he was just about to say more when the boy's head cocked to the side sharply, as if hearing someone speaking to him…

Jazz and Prowl watched in confusion as the boy grinned brightly at them before suddenly taking off down the corridor again, like Megatron was hot on his trail.

A few moments later, Prime himself was barrelling down the corridor in the same fashion the boy had earlier… Passing both Jazz and Prowl who watched in something akin to odd bemusement at what on Cybertron was going on. However, Prime didn't seem to realise Jazz was right there…

"Ah wonder… whah dat was 'bout?"

"Maybe we should find out?"

"Maybe… Ah've never seen Prime move so fast…"

"Must be important."

"Okay… We're goin'!"

* * *

**Guest Quarters, Sector Epsilon-Four, Level Seven, Autobot Underground Base**

The door chimed softly, and after a few moments there was a quiet knock against the metal of the door, Taciturn roused himself from where he had been curled within the arms of his companion. Trying to get up was difficult enough, considering Bluestreak was completely coiled about him, with large hands curled into a gaps in Taciturn's cybertronian frame, which had yet to acquire its alt mode. A shiver rippled through him when those fingers tightened slightly brushing against sensitive wires lightly. This caused a soft gasp to escape him, his green optics flickering slightly, before he was slowly squirming out from beneath those hands…

Blue shifted sleepily, large frame rolling until he was taking up most of the bed again, sprawled out on his front; head dropping squarely into one of the pillows, returning back into a deep recharge… seemingly content to allow Taciturn to get up. Slipping from the bed, he was hurried across the space, sliding the door to the bedroom shut behind him.

Before finally answering the rather insistent knocking on the door, the tall frames of Sideswipe and Jolt stood there, holding up a snoozing Sunstreaker up between them. One of the little humans standing to one side, having been the one knocking… The moment his optics fell on Sunstreaker a shiver rippled through his frame, he clamped down on his fear, stepping aside and gesturing them into the unfamiliar gloomy space of the sitting room.

His gaze flickered to the doorway, hoping that they would remain quiet enough that they wouldn't disturb the recharging Bluestreak… But he didn't want to alert the others to his… "bedroom" companion.

"Sit him down…" He was gesturing towards one of the large chairs that sat in the middle of the room before he was reached into a subspace pocket and withdrew some rather unusual tools that both Jolt and Miles had never seen before. These tools were set down to one side of Sunstreaker, while the 'naked' Cybertronian was leaning over the yellow bot, examining his cranial structures.

"Do you mind?" A hand waved slightly towards Sunny's head while he glanced up at Sideswipe, lips pressed into a firm line and mouth plates showing that he had fallen back into one role he hadn't been able to do in quite some time- the role of the scientist. He had been working as a hacker for so long in recent vorns, only being able to work on this project when missions allowed…

"Access Sunstreaker's Internal Security Grid." Sideswipe was leaning in hopefully, his fingers brushing against his brother's cheek softly, feeling a soft whir answer him as the systems recognised and responded to his commands. "Power down outer firewalls around core consciousness and memory core."

"**Security code?" **

"Solar-Beta-Nine-Alpha, confirm."

"**Confirmed. Unit Sideswipe recognised. System deactivated." **

There was a soft low hum before Sunstreaker's head lulled forwards a little more, the snoring quieting down within moments. Before long, a small tool was slipping between two of his cranial armour plates, prying it open carefully while his head dipped in slightly to examine the small patch of wiring that had been revealed. Slender fingers slid in, the tip of one grazed against a hidden switch and the whole head seemed to expand outwards, armour plating lifting away to reveal several of the key processors and components.

The small tool was pressed against another hidden command switch and Sunstreaker seemed to freeze abruptly, being forced into a manual stasis lock to prevent any damage. Both Sideswipe and Jolt watched on in apprehension and fascination- it was rare anyone would know their way around the 'head' of a Transformer unless they were medically trained. But Taciturn was trained to deal with neural circuits and parts, having received a significant amount of training from some of the best… and had plenty of practice. He had done the same manual scan a thousand times before on captured Decepticons… and several volunteers when he had had contact with Decepticons that 'questioned' their programming. Half of his training had been with Razorstrife, who had turned away from the Decepticon cause and returned to a neutral status that wasn't recognised by either side.

There was a difference between 'willing' and 'unwilling' allegiance in his book, as there was no solid black and white. He knew he could indeed be shot on sight for what he had done in the past, but sometimes the risks were well worth the reward that might come in the end. The day that many within the ranks of the Decepticons would remember who they had been… remember the truth… and see what had become of them.

Little did he know that the Decepticons did indeed want him to continue his work- but within the safety of their ranks.

"Sunstreaker was one of the bots that was exposed to the gassings at least twice… Am I correct?" Taciturn was lifting his head slightly to gaze at Sideswipe for a moment before returning to his work, disconnecting several wires and hooking them up to a small device. One of his fingers turning into a miniature-welding torch to connect them more firmly to the device that clicked into one of the circuits within Sunstreaker's head.

"Yes… but how did you…?"

"One to implant the Shell Program… one to activate it."

The small device was hooked up into Sunstreaker's backup processor, a small blue light flashing lightly and making Taciturn smile a little. Miles was tugging at Jolt's armour lightly, managing to convince the sapphire bot to lift him up so he could at least see what was going on. The human was rather fascinated by it all but still… they didn't understand.

"Since 'Swipe here won't explain what in the Pit you're doing… do you mind?" Jolt questioned, reaching out to catch the hand that was working on Sunstreaker, pulling Taciturn away from what he was doing. "I mean seriously… you're messin' with someone's neural components."

Shaking off the blue hand, he was finishing off two more connections before he could pull away and gaze into the expectant face of Jolt. Sighing, he was glancing back at the door into the bedroom, his teeth grinding for a moment before nodding slightly. "Have you ever wondered why there are so many Decepticons?"

"…No… I guess."

"There are far more Decepticons than there should be statistically (just ask Prowl for the figures). It was almost like overnight that Megatron raised an army from almost nothing. Mechs that we would never have expected joined the other side… Some mechs just 'changed,' their personalities warped within a matter of megacycles. Think of Red Alert."

Both Sideswipe and Jolt winced at the mention of the extremely paranoid mech, who had been checked out by the medics. Nothing had been found wrong with his programming… It was only thanks to the presence of Inferno that Red remained at least half sane and in one piece.

"He was exposed four times to the gassing… in a short space of time as well. The gas is a delivery system for a Decepticon Shell Program, a personality-altering program that burrows right into a core consciousness and uploads into it. A shell program can compel any Cybertronian to behave in a way that is dramatically opposite their normal programming." A hand lightly rested against Sunstreaker's shoulder, squeezing softly as it trying to explain that he understood… but still a jolt of raw fear burned through him knowing just what the Shell Program could indeed do if threatened. "But sometimes too much exposure or a corrupt version of the Program infects a bot and they change… not enough for them to switch sides and become loyal to Megatron, but enough to make them very dangerous or affect their personality protocols. So when it becomes corrupted, it becomes the Strika Virus, infecting and infesting every system within the bot and turning them into something else."

"And that is what Sunstreaker here has. He has a corrupted version… which still has its defence protocols intact." A hand rubbed against his chest softly, tracing the faint line of the worst of the wounds he had received when Sunstreaker had attacked him. "By my estimation, over half of the Decepticon army was drafted this way, infected by the Shell Program designed by Megatron."

"Think of the numbers rendered permanently offline which were under the control of the Shell Program… So many lives that could have been saved." Taciturn was turning back to Sunstreaker, his fingers moving over the circuits and connected up several more through a loop system.

"That's a little hard to believe." Jolt whispered softly, his head cocking to the side, glancing towards Sideswipe, before glancing back to Sunstreaker. The memory of the plasma bolt almost skewering Sideswipe reminded him that maybe things that were a little hard to believe weren't so unbelievable.

"Every single one of the Aerial Forces units that were sent to capture Optimus Prime on Cybertron that got trapped by Prime all turned into Decepticons, every single one of them. Now what are the odds of that?"

Taciturn had researched such events and there was a significant list of them… Prime had indulged the young bot's work, knowing that the young scientist was indeed one of the best programmers the Autobots had. But even Prime hadn't quite taken his work seriously. No one had… except several Decepticons who questioned him.

"It's fine if you don't believe me."

There was a sudden rumbling hum of power through the strange device implanted within Sunstreaker's head, a prototype device that would manage and control the Shell Program for a time. He was still working on cracking the base code of the program… He had been working on it for vorns, knowing that if he could crack that code… he would be able to permanently remove it from almost everyone. But this temporary measure was the best he had currently.

"This is only a prototype, you understand Sideswipe… I don't know if it will work at all." He had been unable to continue his work at the Autobot Prison on Asteroid Zeta-Seven in the Telos System. And none of his contacts had been quite willing to do this…

"Please… try."

And there was suddenly a brilliant hum of power surging through Taciturn's internal transceivers, a faint blue glow seeping out between his parts as a sudden burst of powerful information was implanted into the dampening device in Sunstreaker's head. A brilliant arch of blue energy leapt from Taciturn to Sunstreaker, a visible representation of information…

When suddenly the door swished open automatically for Samuel Witwicky, the boy rushing forwards, hazel eyes staring at the arc of blue energy… Before bolting forwards into the dimness, tackling one of Taciturn's legs abruptly, hands tucking in against wires and circuits. A hot jolt of energy whipped upwards from within Samuel's body, the wild untamed force of the AllSpark surging through Taciturn's systems, boosting the signal and speeding up the process.

Taciturn let out a surprised cry, his half repaired systems suddenly regenerating from the replacement parts with a scorching rush of crimson light, the bot being caught up within the grip of something he couldn't begin to understand. A shriek of sound escaped his vocal processors, his entire chassis trembling…

Voices whispered in his ears from his transceivers… Voices he didn't know…

'That's it Sam! That's it… keep going…'

Green optics flickered at the strange voice that invaded his processors…

'A bit more energy… This is the first step… The first step for the long road to victory…'

Victory?

And the door behind Taciturn crashed open- having not opened fast enough for the likes of Bluestreak- the powerful bot launched himself forward across the space. Before anyone could react, his arms seized Taciturn and twisted him away. Sam was dislodged and was caught by Sideswipe, Bluestreak putting his body between the smaller bot and the arcs of power that skittered along the ground from Samuel to Taciturn… The mech's powerful transceivers were sending out shockwaves of signal… The entire room rattled sharply, the signal almost deafening for every Autobot on this level… Pulsing Subspace code erupted through his processors… information almost indecipherable blurred across Taciturn's vision.

Samuel squirmed out of Jolt's hand, attempting to get back to the overloading Mech, the voices driving him onwards…

'Come on Sam! You must do this!'

"SAM!" The door exploded inwards, Optimus Prime standing there, staring at the rather weird scene, before the red and blue Autobot dived for the human… desperate to catch him. But the boy struggled; popping free and with another burst of speed was attempting to get past Bluestreak…

* * *

**Beyond Autobot Landing Field, California**

"Signal detected!" Avalanche hissed out through his battlemask, white armour flashing slightly in the moonlight while the mech gestured towards the base. Suddenly, the communication's officer wrapped his clawed hands over his audios, giving a hiss of pain as the signal abruptly increased beyond normal levels. They would have almost fried his internal receivers if he hadn't turned them down! "Confirmed as Taciturn, Bluestreak's position confirmed as well! We've got them."

"Block out the signal!" Thundercracker whined, poking Avalanche in the shoulder, the two of them crouching out of sight of the base… "Jam it, you damned groundpounder."

And the bot was powering up his jammers, sending a burst of static across the different frequencies that Taciturn was broadcasting on, wanting to prevent the pain-in-the-sky Soundwave from picking it up… That would be all they needed. "By the Pit, you are annoying." Avalanche hissed back, thumping Cracker in the shoulder, the two of them crouching just a little lower as they felt the wash of an energy scan pass over their heads.

"Jam it!"

"I am… shut up."

'_Barricade… following coordinates.'_ The white mech sent a data packet to the infiltrating Decepticon, the other bot actually somewhere within the Autobot Base… None questioned quite how Barricade got in… but it must have been the fact that he looked enough like Prowl… Who wanted to know how that happened, but they had all privately decided this was the best way… They needed Taciturn now… they could no longer wait. Megatron had stepped up his plans and there was no more time. They could be detected any time… their treachery ensuring their termination.

'_Received.'_

And even quieter beyond all hearing, another affirmative answered.

* * *

**Guest Quarters, Sector Epsilon-Four, Level Seven, Autobot Underground Base**

Suddenly before any of the bots could work out exactly what the slag was going on, a strange sphere rolled across the floor right between Prime's legs and bounced against the back of the chair Sunstreaker was standing in. A wave of smoke erupted chokingly thick into the air, and several more of the small devices skittered in through the damaged doorway, bouncing and clicking across the metal plating while erupting in gouts of acrid vapour. Two humans were suddenly collapsing, Sam dropping to the floor where he ran, sliding across the smooth flooring…

His lungs burned as he cried out for Prime… his body shuddering as large hands abruptly seized him, trying to protectively cocoon him, going for the door… Both Jolt and Optimus exited as quickly as mechanically possible.

Before anyone realised the black form of Barricade was smashing past Sideswipe, flinging the mech away with such force that he thumped heavily against one of the walls. No one had ever expected a Decepticon would dare invade so deep into the Autobot base…

Several plasma bursts streaked across Sideswipe's armour, knocking the bot away sharply for the second, time, but the long blades scratched across the ground, digging in and keeping him on his feet. Thrusting himself forwards, he crashed into Barricade. The two bots wrestled and the smoke thick about them- even infrared or any other types of scanners were scattered by the thick blanket of particles. A blade cut sharply into Barricade's shoulder, inflicting a deep rent into the metal; before Barricade twisted sharply, a metal flail slashing across Sideswipe's blade. The two met again in a shower of sparks and shards of metal, before Barricade got in a lucky shot. The flail being swung like a mace, upturning furniture as it thumped heavily against his shoulder and sent Sideswipe crashing against Sunstreaker's chair, lost again in the blinding mist.

Sideswipe was scrambling to signal an alarm… The entire base was abruptly awoken by the sound of blaring klaxons. Several more smoke bombs erupted out along the corridor, blinding almost all of the Autobots present, painfully thick and irritating optics and every other system they had.

Bluestreak was wrapping Taciturn up him his arms, feeling the smaller bot sag within his grasp because of the power surges from the AllSpark still raging through the little mech's system. His hands were instantly going for his rifle when someone grabbed Taciturn's other arm, almost tearing the smaller bot from Blue's grasp.

His weapon was pointed into the black haze that smothered them, his vents aching as his filters were clogged with the black mist. Wheezing sharply, Bluestreak's fingers tightened around the smaller mech's wrist, keeping a tight grip on his companion. And he fired, the bolt of energy catching Barricade square in the shoulder, making the Decepticon wince painfully as it illuminated his figure for a moment… and then Barricade was wrenching Taciturn from Bluestreak's grip.

"You better have a way out of here for us, Taciturn." Barricade hissed through the cloud of pain that ripped up from melted plates. "Hey…" He shook the silvery bot sharply, trying to get the smaller Autobot to come around. He dragged him across the floor, glad that the bot was so small. "Come on, Strife said…"

"_Strife_?" Green optics flickered in confusion, feeling himself being dragged backwards through the darkness, thinking that the bot behind was indeed his friend… "Corridor… down…one section… emergency… lift?" Why was his friend here? Why would Strife risk coming into an Autobot Base to find him? Why was it so dark?

Where was Bluestreak?

"BLUESTREAK!" His chassis burnt with the acrid haze that clogged up within his systems, his head twisting, trying to find the familiar form in the shapeless clouds of gas… The last thing he remembered was the small human touching him.

"Frag…" Barricade hissed, a hand wrapping over the smaller bot's mouth in an attempt to silence the bot as he dragged him out the broken doorway, the black mech suddenly finding himself with surprising backup. Counterpunch fired a blast towards Optimus Prime, forcing the Autobot leader to duck sharply, using his body to shield Samuel from the blast. "What in the Pit…?"

"Glad to see you too, Cade." The Decepticon laughed, firing several more blasts towards the different Autobots that were immerging from several places down the corridor. The photon cannon sent several bots crashing backwards, the intense flashes of light blinding several of the Autobots long enough to let them escape back down the corridor.

Bluestreak was suddenly out in the corridor, his rifle levelled at the two Decepticons. His optics narrowed at the sight of them, while his weapon was level with Barricade's head. Taciturn had been dragged in front of the black mech, used as a shield, knowing that none of the Autobots would fire and risk killing the little bot.

"Freeze!"

"I don't think so. Are you so keen to shoot and risk hitting him?" Counterpunch taunted, stepping behind Barricade and sending another wave of blasts down the corridor, clearing their way to the emergency access lift.

And for a moment, Blue actually hesitated, his skills were legendary… but could he risk it? Would he risk it? And the words from earlier that evening echoed in his head… And all he could do was go after Taciturn. He wouldn't be left behind.

The muffled cry of his name escaped Taciturn, the small bot struggling slightly in the Decepticon's grip, confused and uncertain what was going on around him. He only knew that there was only one being in the entire universe that he could count on...

Bluestreak barrelled down the corridor, chasing after the pair of Decepticons, several Autobots behind him. And out of nowhere, Ironhide crashed into the corridor, cannons primed and ready. Bolts of energy were already streaking down the confines of the corridor, slamming into the bulkheads around the pair. But suddenly the pair with their captive was stepping sideways into the hidden lift that opened with the code Counterpunch inputted into the panel. Bluestreak was the first to reach the lift before the doors closed… shouts filling the air for the lift to be shut down…

"Stand down!" Prime shouted, stepping in between Ironhide and the Decepticons. The mech obviously wanted to 'smash.' "I said stand down! They have a hostage… we can't risk injuring Taciturn. The future of the Autobots might depend on it."

"Prime?"

"Stand down."

His hands caught between the closing doors, almost tearing them apart when a hand reached forwards and gripped his chassis in surprise, having clearly expected him and he was dragged into the lift as well. The doors abruptly hissed shut behind them both.

The back of a heavy pistol thumped down against the back of Bluestreak's head, dropping him to his knees, before another thud had him sprawling into Counterpunch's arms. The two Decepticons stared at each other…

"Was that too easy?"

"Don't jinx it!" Counterpunch hissed out, winking at his fellow bot, struggling to shift the dead weight of Bluestreak in his arms. "What do I do with this one?"

"Bring him. I don't want to see Taciturn angry… Have you ever seen that bot angry?" A shudder rippled through his chassis at the thought of the one time he had witnessed what an angry scientist could do. "And we need Taciturn cooperative too."

'This is Barricade. We got the prize. We need collection…'

* * *

**Guest Quarters, Sector Epsilon-Four, Level Seven, Autobot Underground Base **

**(Two hours Before The Kidnapping)**

"Bluestreak."

The silvery bot lifted his head from where he had been watching over the Taciturn, blinking in surprise to find Optimus Prime standing in the doorway. Slowly getting to his feet, the mech moved towards the Prime, reaching out to greet him with a strong handshake. It had been so long since they had last been together, many vorns had passed and time had radically changed them both.

"It is good to see you, Prime." He glanced back at the recharging mech curled up on the large berth before he gazed up ever so slightly into blue optics, his head tipping to the side. "I would have come seen you earlier but… Well…" His head twisted to get another glimpse of the smaller bot, unable to help the smile that touched his mouthplates, just being able to be close to the other mech was more than he had hoped for. "I got a little sidetracked."

"All quite understandable." Optimus regarded the two with a quiet hint of a smile; it was good to see Bluestreak looking so content, even for a moment. The other bot has found the one thing that made life just that little more worth living, and the Prime could understand the feeling… Samuel had such an effect on him. "However, that is the reason I am here."

Golden optics flickered in surprise, before he was stepping between Prime and Taciturn, quite prepared to do anything and everything necessary to protect the one thing that remained for him. "How?"

"Are you familiar with his past?" Prime asked quietly, shifting back slightly, attempting to put his friend at ease, wishing to warn Bluestreak of just how involved some things could be.

"As much as one can be." Bluestreak admitted softly. Trying to get any information on Taciturn was like trying to collect water in a sieve, information leaked through and you couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. "He doesn't tell me much when he does talk to me."

"Before the war began to heat up, I knew a young scientist by the name of Taciturn. He was in one of the little known divisions in the Science Corp, a promising and gifted programmer." The larger of the two mechs settled down into a chair that was still sitting by the table, his long limbs stretching slightly before a small holo-recorder device was set onto the top of the table.

The air shimmered above the pad and there was a flash of small figures moving across a familiar scene on Cybertron before the destruction had torn it apart. A slender golden hued bot turned to regard the recorder with a smile and a rather friendly wave, laughing freely and turning back to regard his friend. The bronze and black Seeker wrapped an arm around the slender shoulders and waved as well, the pair still chuckling over some unspoken joke.

Prime hesitated as he gazed at the image, his blue optics dimming sharply at the sight of the second bot that appeared in the image. His Spark clenched at the memory of someone he missed… The slightly clumsy Seeker reminding him so much of Samuel…

"The war changed all that for him. Most of his family was killed in a Decepticon raid on his home colony of Sirius Major, and he lost a few too many friends in the early days. But he discovered something… Something so radical that no one would believe him. However, there was one Autobot that did." A finger gestured towards the second bot in the image. The slender Seeker waved at them, and the Prime bowed his head in regret over his mistake.

"Skyspike was a promising member of the Aerial Defence Force who was on loan to the science division as a Navigational Instructor and apprentice astronomer. However, Skyspike was a member of the Launch crew for the AllSpark…" Optimus's voice cracked sharply, shuddering as he slumped further into his chair. He had not been able to protect the young bot…

'_Optimus?'_ A voice tickled at the back of Prime's mind, warm and ever so soothing against his processors… And for a moment the Prime had thought that that voice… _'It's okay… I'm here…'_ Samuel's thoughts tickled over Prime's… or maybe it was just his overactive processors again.

"Taciturn came to me after that, convinced he was right about how some of the Decepticons… weren't actually Decepticons… Such a strange idea after so long…"

"I've read his work." Bluestreak whispered softly, surprising the Prime that the sharpshooter would do something like that. "Or at least as much of it as I could find." Though his head ducked slightly, feeling the wash of mixed emotions that boiled up from within him. And he had a feeling he knew what was coming… or at least… he hoped that he was wrong.

"And I was inclined to listen to him over it. His work was well researched, but he lacked the access to those infected and I gave him that opportunity at the Autobot Prison on Zeta-Seven." The red and blue mech seemed to wilt in his chair, shaking his head, wishing he knew exactly what had gone wrong on that assignment. Something had happened, but he had been unable to get it out of Taciturn… When the mech had arrived at the Prime's door out of the blue and looking like the Pit. "His work went well for a time before… something happened. I was never able to get out what happened to him."

"He volunteered for a mission in exchange for my continued private support of his work." Optimus regretted it… Regretted the decision he had made that mega-cycle so long ago, but it had saved the skidplates of so many of his Autobots, including Bluestreak. "He would be Punch's contact and backup on missions, the Decepticons were getting interested in Taciturn's work and well… Taciturn in turn worked with them, allowing Punch greater access to Decepticon information Hubs and to get more firmly into the good graces of our enemies."

"This went on for quite some time and after a while, Taciturn submitted himself to take on a Shield program, one you are probably familiar with."

"The Blackout? He is suffering from that?"

"A level four Shield."

"Four!" Bluestreak was staring sharply at the Prime, golden optics glinting dangerously in the light, before he was sitting himself down on the edge of the bed, stretching out a hand to touch the small bot's head. "How could you consent to that? It could wipe his main core processor and data tracks if it's tripped!"

"He insisted on it. Only on certain missions would he be allowed to access all his memories."

The bot sat for a long moment in stony silence, his hand stopping against the head of the one bot that meant the most to him. He remembered what Taciturn had said back in the repair bay about his family, why he had wanted to do more for the Autobots… more to prevent so much death and fighting. But Bluestreak hated Cons… hated them right to the core of his Spark. They had destroyed everything… stolen everything from him… Praxus was dead because of them. He had hated them… and hated anyone that had sympathised with them.

Was that why had he consented to something that could possibly wipe his Spark?

Questions turned over in his Processors, running around and around, his mouth shut tightly, keeping the demons inside. Taciturn worked with Decepticons… Taciturn had done foolish things…

His core consciousness was spinning rapidly out of control… Sinking back into that chaos that had controlled him for so long. The demons had possessed him before that warm presence had filled his mind, drawing him back from the brink of insanity. And he could feel that presence coiling about him now, a sleepy force that touched his thoughts, sweeping about and chasing away those demons without even thinking. The smaller bot stirred slightly in recharge, twisting about an arm wrapping a little about Bluestreak's chest.

"Maybe it would be better if… I let him do the talking." A hand gestured towards Taciturn before turning up the image intensity on the small holo-recorder. A particular data track flashed into life, showing the same yellow hued bot he had seen earlier though the features were slightly different. The Taciturn he saw now had lost some of his youthful excitement and energy.

"_I'm guessing things haven't gone exactly to plan."_ The hologram blinked slightly, twisting about to try to look at the audience. _"Or maybe they have. But this is probably the last recording I'll be able to make in quite a while considering the need for security on this part of the mission." _The bot in the image smiled softly, the expression something that made Bluestreak's spark freeze in his chest, seeing those warm optics look straight at him like they had the first time they had met. The bot attempted to swallow around the bolts that seemed to clog up in his throat as he knew for certain that look could have melted him.

"_Hello Bluestreak." _

"Tacit…"

"_Somehow I know it will be you who will see this message, or at least know of its existence by way of Optimus Prime. I know I probably have a lot of explaining to do…"_ A slightly nervous laugh escaped the bot, his head drooping slightly and his fingers rubbing against his temple, wishing he knew quite what to say. _"But I haven't a clue where to start at all. Though there is one thing I want to say now, before anything else happens. I'm sorry."_

"What?"

_"I'm sorry for leaving you at that little repair base on Sigma-Three, you remember… the little one with the…"_

"…Crazy sisters…" Bluestreak whispered with a smile, before wincing slightly in embarrassment.

"…_Who wanted to marry the first bot they found out was single."_ Taciturn shifted slightly, glancing off to the side as someone out of the view of the recorder talked to him, before he shifted just a little closer to the recorder… his image becoming clear. _"And all those other times I slipped away from you when you caught up. It's been a crazy game of kitty-bot and spider-drone across so many systems. I never liked the chase, the constant movement that goes on and on. I wanted to wait for you, believe me I did. But I knew if you got involved, you would find out about my mission and my other work and that would put you in too much danger. I couldn't do that to you, Bluestreak- I couldn't stand to see you hurt like on Vargas. It almost killed me that mega-cycle to leave you at the Autobot outpost medcentre."_

"_I couldn't bring myself to tell you to stop though. That's selfish of me, isn't it? I'm sorry for that too… I liked knowing that if trouble popped up you would appear out of no where like one of those knights in shiny Cybertronian armour and save me."_

"I never minded… I never minded following. I just wished I could stay with you instead of being left behind…" Bluestreak stared at the image, reaching out to touch it lightly, his fingers passing through the image.

"_Half the time I don't remember half of what happened… I hate it… I hate every moment of that solid darkness… I know my other half doesn't realise it is even happening. He goes about his day unaware that he's actually doing more than he thinks he is. And then it's like all the lights come back on when someone reactivates my full personality and memory banks. I remember not remembering and it hurts… because I lost memories of you."_

"Me?" Bluestreak was startled, leaning forwards, shifting closer to the image, desperate to be able to be near this mech who watched him with optics… Optics that told him something he longed to hear.

"_You are the one thing that makes everything worth it. I want to give you the peace your Spark desires, the peace you had in Praxus before that day Megatron came to make an example of Praxus to the rest of Cybertron. I want to do so much for you. I know I have other reasons for doing this, one is for the Autobots…and for all those innocents caught up in this crazy war."_ Green optics sparkled for a moment before dimming a little, shoulders drooping. Before he leaned in just a little bit closer, his head tipped almost playfully to the side. _"Stubborn."_

"You love that about…"

"_I do love it about you. I honestly do."_ Much to Bluestreak's shock, that playful version of Taciturn that he saw was smiling at him in that strange way. _"I admit I could happily listen to you talk for hours, unlike others, I rather enjoy the sound of it."_ A slightly bemused chuckle escaped the Transformer, fingers reaching out towards Bluestreak, before his facial plates formed into a tender expression.

"_But my mission is nearing its end, I'm close to a breakthrough and Razorstrife has contacted me about some new techniques he has been working on in regards to removing the Decepticon Shell Programs. He's even coming to Earth… so I guess that's where I'm heading… Maybe I'll be able to see my brother… maybe there's something I can do for him before I need to complete my mission. I don't know. Punch also has need of me one last time… It's most likely the Decepticons will attempt to capture me when I land… or maybe afterwards. I just know they'll be coming to get me instead of me going to them. Security and all that, they never liked revealing where their bases were." _

"_So I'm asking that you remain behind this one time. Just let them take me. They wouldn't risk harming me with what I know… I know it will be hard for you to do, but trust me… this is how it is meant to be. I want to keep you safe Bluestreak. Let me do this." _

"How can you ask me?" He growled out, his fist shaking the table sharply, making the little recorder hiccup once before Bluestreak reached out for it, cupping it in his hands and lifting the face up to optic level. "How can you ask me to let those bastards take you from me?"

"_Please Blue? Understand my reasons… Just stay safe… Don't get involved."_

"I can't, I won't." His jaw was clenching his dental plates together as his head twisted towards Optimus, the Autobot leader regarding him almost stoically, not knowing what to say either for a long awkward cycle. "Optimus."

"You are not currently under my command Bluestreak; as far as records are concerned you are still KIA." The Prime knew that he couldn't step between these two; the look on Bluestreak's face, the sound of the mech's voice told him that to come between them would make sure even he was not immune to a jolt of plasma fire. " Old friend, just come back alive whatever you decide."

And soon Optimus was gone, leaving Bluestreak alone with the sleeping unknowing Taciturn and the face of the bot he loved… The real Taciturn staring back at him from within the slightly grainy holographic recording.

Those green optics glanced away, before staring straight into Blue's Spark. _"I love you, Bluestreak. Never forget that…"_ And suddenly there was flash of energy in the background and the image cut out, leaving the room in silence.

Bluestreak felt his Spark almost snap in two at those words, knowing that Taciturn never remembered saying that to him… never remembered recording this message to him. And he turned to lean over the slender body, tucking the recorder away into a subspace pocket… not wanting to loose that image… or those words ever. Soon he was settling himself down onto the bed again, wrapping the slender little bot up in his arms, wishing he knew what on earth to say…

But his mind was made up. He would follow Taciturn wherever he went, be it to the end of the Universe or into the fires of the Pit. He would be right behind him.

"I love you too…"

* * *

**Security Hub, Level Three, Autobot Underground Base**

"Security protocols bypassed all the way to the main memory banks…" Red Alert was slaving away over the panel, his hands moving quickly, black fingers dancing across the controls, nervous and quick. "Security level seven hacked… HACKED!" His entire body was trembling like a weight on a spring, bouncing wildly under the least touch of strain. "He rewrote systems… access passwords…" Another bank of screens flickered to life, data entries being located within moments; the clever mind of the Security Chief of the Autobot Base was working overtime. Gears were spinning wildly out of control… cogs and dials would red line if he didn't calm down even a little.

Suddenly cool fingers were brushing against his antenna, slow deliberate strokes sending a strange shudder rippling down through his supercharged and overheating body. The barrage of words that had been streaming from between Red Alert's lips was suddenly swallowed up by a low odd sound. Those fingers were unexpectedly making all his thought processes freeze for one long moment. His head dropped back into the gentle touch, rich blue optics half shuttered.

"Ah think yah over doin' it there, Red." That low voice was tickling across the security chief's audio, low and soothing. A strong bright crimson arm wrapped about the white chassis hugging him gently for a moment and cooled the 'heated up' bot. "Too many thoughts swirlin' around up there."

"Inferno." Blue optics flickered, a shiver working its way around within him. He actually leaned into the touch for a moment, a low crooning sound escaping him before he jerked out of those hands, clearing his vocal components as he did so. "I…"

"Yah know what Prime said." Inferno was shifting slightly, his white hands sliding backwards across the other bot's shoulders lightly, rubbing carefully in the hopes of easing the bottled up tension he found there. Sometimes he wondered what exactly went through Red Alert's processors, though he was glad that over time he had realised that his rashness and eagerness for battle was not as important as Red Alert. Much to his delight he had been given 'guard' duty,' which consisted of watching over Red Alert, make sure he didn't end up hurting himself. "This was all expected… well at least most of it."

"Still, he infiltrated my security protocols again. He is too good." That was a high compliment coming from Red Alert, the mastermind behind the Autobot security systems. The fact that they had let a Decepticon 'enter' the base using an old code still rankled on the Chief's logic circuits. "I will still comment about this to Optimus."

"Yah do that Red, yah do that…" Another soft pat against the smaller mech's shoulders and Inferno was leaning in again, a finger lightly tapping against Red's cheek tenderly. "Just remember."

Red Alert huffed, lips setting in a determined line. He clearly took the quiet reprimand over his paranoia, but accepted it easily because it came from Inferno. "Too many false alarms, too much complacency when the real thing comes."

"Ah knew yah could do it." Inferno gave the mech a rather charming smile, the fire engine based mech clearly pleased that Red actually listened for once. He leaned forward again, his hands covering the Chief's with a soft touch, keeping them down against the arms of the chair. "Let it go for a while…"

"But… I must…"

"Yah don't."

"Firebug." Red Alert reprimanded, his hands twitching beneath the gentle restraint. His head twisted up to regard his protector, blue optics flickering at the sight of the crimson bot's head turned in a way that they were almost nose-to-nose.

"Thank you." That charming grin widened. Inferno playfully bumping his forehead against Red Alert's, with the contact cooling the little bot's systems. The heat dampening systems of the larger mech had always soothed his neural circuits… "Now… what were we up to?"

"I… oh… In…fer…no…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** XD What a long crazy chapter XD My apologises for not having so much Sam and Optimus this time around ^^:::: But next chapter there will be PLENTY I promise^^ though I hope a quick scene from some different pairings might make up for it XD and a rather *cough* happy Prime might make up for it^^ Next chapter promises to see a few more old faces for a few interesting scenes and a big development plot wise XD PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I need to know you like this story^^ and if there is anything you would like to see in the coming chapter.


	5. Coming Home, Going Away

**Author's Note: **I'm bad... very very bad XD I couldn't help the side stories that came to me But I haven't forgotten about this one! don't worry! ^____^ I have plannnnnnnnns

**Disclaimer:** I own Taciturn, Avalanche, Icebreaker, Razorstrife and Skyspike. Though I don't own anyone else *sniffles*

**Dedicated to:** Dedicated to all my faithful readers who have so patiently put up with my long delay (and crazy 'Desire' and 'senses' series XD)

**Apology: This is unedited. (I just had to put it up XD I'll switch it out as soon as I get the betaed copy of it) And I'm going to up the rating as XD (cough) I'm going to be having some fun next chapter...  
**

* * *

**Ratchet's Quarters, Level Ten, Autobot Underground Base**

If doors could open angrily… they would have been to reflect the mood the Medic was in as they opened with a hiss to allow Ratchet into his quarters. The lime green Mech stormed through the doorway, the heavy Wrench of Doom was flung against the wall with such force that it dented the metal before clattering furiously to the ground. Ratchet was angry.

It wasn't just the fact that he had been walked all over by Bluestreak and Prowl… and had to watch the entire 'cuddling' session in his Repair Bay… It was not just the fact that Wheeljack had once again managed to cause him a new bucket load of work trying to repair several of the damaged Bots who had finally come to him after the cleanup… It wasn't just the fact that he had had to put Sideswipe back together and… work out what the hell Taciturn had done to Sunstreaker… because whatever it was the Medic couldn't remove it… It was locked down tight and seemed to have the desired effect over the yellow Mech.

A large case rattled sharply as he stalked towards it, too caught up in his own world to notice…

His hand curled around the door of the case, pulling it open and plucking up one of the glasses inside and one of the bottles of High Grade Energon that rested at the back of his private stash. Pouring himself a glass he drained it within moments, fingers flexing around the container in hand and shuddered slightly, the liquid burned all the way down to his tanks… Sending an instant buzz through all his circuits.

Suddenly his olfactory sensors twitched, his sensitive nose unexpectedly picking up the hint of something familiar… scorched metal, chemicals… and a unique form of oil he knew only one bot used…

And he spun, his optics flashing in surprise as he stared at the red, white and green form of Wheeljack who sat contently on Ratchet's couch with tools scattered all over the table, several pieces of armour scattered across half the floor, wires and some circuits exposed, clearly having been repairing himself as he did when Ratchet didn't have time to.

Ratchet might complain… may hate finding Wheeljack once again missing some part or other… but Ratchet always delighted in repairing the Bot, taking a time to make sure every connection was repaired properly. It gave him an excuse to touch the other Mech for longer than necessary… And suddenly the memory file of earlier that day surfaced, the warm brush against his lips… By Primus… A rushing tingle ran upwards through his circuits at that.

His anger at his day and the elation over that kiss was warring together throughout every single processor he possessed. And Wheeljack was looking up at him honestly embarrassed, his own quarters… were too silent… to lonely and most of the space had been completely taken over by his inventions. So the Cybertronian Engineer had come here, dismantling the locking mechanism to open the door like he usually did…

"Wheeljack!" His mouthplates twitched slightly, his blue optics flickered and narrowed slightly on the Engineer, his glass being suddenly shoved back into the case, forgotten within nano-cycles as he stalked towards the 'intruder'. A very welcome distraction for the Medic, only 'Jack could truly capture all his attention.

The small welding torch dropped for the Mech's fingers, a look of embarrassed panic flickering across the Engineer's facial plates and he was attempting to rise from his half trapped position. "I… I'm sorry… Ratchet… I… er…"

"No excuses… no 'later's."

Those pale optics widened suddenly and he was attempting to place the couch between Ratchet and himself, not sure whether to duck and run for cover or to go up to the Mech and… kiss him completely senseless until all that frustration faded from the lime hued frame.

And suddenly he found himself with a Wrench a mere inch from his nose, waving before his optics dangerously… Wheeljack was left wondering how the Medic had retrieved it so fast when he caught sight of Ratchet's Hologram… Blinking in surprise at the handsome human that was standing just behind Ratchet wielding a holographic wrench of its own. Jack had to admire the tall slender human, tanned skin slightly flushed with the anger, his dark blonde locks sweeping down over green-blue eyes that narrowed on the Mech looking severely… displeased?

The picture of two Ratchets waving wrenches at him menacingly… Oh… Primus help him…

Wheeljack was laughing, his entire frame shaking horribly with his rumbling chuckles, he couldn't help it… his face contorted… trying to control the sounds that escaped his chassis, but he couldn't… Just seeing the pair of them… both with the same expression… Both waving identical wrenches, it was both the most frightening and the most hilarious thing Wheeljack had ever seen.

"What is so funny, Wheeljack?" The Hologram hissed sharply, blonde locks flopping across those sea coloured eyes, cheeks burning slightly, glaring up at the Mech that he had half cornered behind the couch. "What is so _fragging_ funny?"

"You… oh… Primus…" His vents were wheezing slightly at the strain, but there was a slight shimmer in the air as a lanky red haired man suddenly stood upon the edge of the back of the couch, long locks of red covered the man's head, a rich crimson that same hue as the paint on the Engineer, pale blue eyes trying to give the Medic a stony 'just… calm down' look… or at least attempted too… "Too funny…"

Ratchet didn't like the fact he was not scaring Jack… not silencing the laughter… his frustration raised another notch.

"'Jack!" The Medic lunged forwards, over the back of the couch, going after the taller bot, his body thumping against the wall as Jack slipped to the side, escaping the range of the wrench that was flung. And the Hologram shimmered as the real Ratchet passed straight through him… But soon enough the two holograms were bolting through the room. The Medic chasing the Engineer for some strange unexplainable reason with that holographic wrench up to strike…

Wheeljack was fleeing the Medic, ducking his head as the Wrench was flung at him again, he knew it was probably time to retreat… Even in the partially dissembled state he was in… it was better to keep his hide… rather than get a Wrench to the head.

However, 'Jack unfortunately picked the wrong door… The door opening behind his back as he stumbled backwards straight into Ratchet's bedroom, his feet scrapped across the floor, trying to catch his balance. Before he suddenly felt the back of his knee joints bump up against something solid, the force of his slow fall made him actually sit on the edge of the large berth. The Medic was on him in an instant. Arms rested on either side of Wheeljack's legs, pinning him in place, though in the background he could hear the two Holograms shouting… their chase still continuing… the two figures abruptly leaving the door… going for a 'though the entire base chase' that would only end up with Wheeljack being caught and dragged back.

But right now… was not the time for thoughts of holograms.

"Its not funny."

"I know."

"'Jack…"

"I…" Pale blue optics stared into the dark blue opens that watched him, so close that he could watch them twist slightly, focusing on his face more clearly. The frustration… the anger seemed to shed itself from his circuits like a duck did water, the one look from Jack did it. "You were almost scrap today… You… blasted… slagging… pile of parts…" His usually coloured vocabulary was escaping him, he couldn't yell at Wheeljack, just one look by the other Mech and he could do nothing… How did he do it?

"I'm sorry, Ratchet." The Mech whispered softly, hands coming up to cup the Medic's jaw struts in his palms drawing them gently forwards, thumbs stroking over the strong metal. "By the Pit, I wish I didn't… end up…"

"You do it on purpose, don't you?" Ratchet leaned into the touches, his vocal processor letting out a low strained hum of pleasure… confused and lost. "Get yourself hurt…"

"I… don't." Okay… he had to admit sometimes he was a little too careless on purpose… He liked it when Ratchet fussed… when he got the Medic's attention for once. He couldn't help the jolt of powerful jealousy that burned through him at that, he didn't like sharing Ratchet with anyone…

Dark blue optics widened suddenly at that reply, Wheeljack didn't _honestly_… Why would someone do something like that to themselves…? "You do?"

Wheeljack was caught both physically and verbally by Ratchet. How he got caught in the Medic's web he would never figure. "I… Ratchet… I…"

"Very articulate, Wheeljack." The Medic chuckled softly, leaning into the warm touch even more, optics half shuttered under the soft touches that continued thankfully. His own came up to trail along the few exposed places where the Mech's armour had been removed, trailing across sensitive components below the soft layer of protective 'skin'. And he was delighted to feel the resulting shudder in the trapped Bot… "Why?"

"I'm jealous." The Engineer bit out sharply, his head twisting away from that powerful gaze, admitting to something like that was difficult, but he was being honest. "I'm slagging jealous, _okay_? What do you expect me to be?"

"Jealous?" Ratchet had not been expecting that, he had never expected that at all… Wheeljack was honestly jealous over the time Ratchet spent tending to his patients… time that sometimes went well into the night when one of the other repair bots was on duty. "_Jealous_…"

"They're more important… I know… but… Slag…"

"No… no, they're not." The Medic corrected softly, suddenly becoming aware of all the times he had glanced over his shoulder catching a glimpse of the engineer standing in the doorway of the Medbay just watching him. Standing there… before he disappeared moments later… "Jack… Primus… I…" Now it was Ratchet's turn to look contrite, his arms suddenly wrapping about the other Bot, abruptly tugging Wheeljack tightly against his chassis. How could he be so blind when it came to this? So blind when it came to his 'Jack?

"I want your attention. I want you're complete attention and I hate sharing."

"I… I know the feeling, Jack." His hands were moving across the white toned frame, fingers sliding across sensitive connections, knowing the Bot's frame so well… he could operate on it in his sleep. A shiver was his answer, the white, green and red Mech arched upwards slightly into the touches. "I can't stand it when someone else repairs you… Even when you do it… I told you to let me do it…"

"I… didn't think you would want to bother with me after such a… day… like this one." He winced at that, his lips suddenly twisting open to say something when Ratchet's fingers slipped between some sensitive wire cabling, stroking long its length slowly making every part of his sensor relay system spark with hot warmth.

"Next time you know better."

"Yes, Sir." Wheeljack nodded slightly, his hands dropping from that beloved face to rest against the warm chassis. "I know…"

"Maybe you can give me a reason not to do late night shifts…" Ratchet mused softly, managing to pull Wheeljack closer to him. Fingers hooking into the Bot's frame and lifting him, pressing him backwards and suddenly Wheeljack found himself sprawled out across the Berth, his arms half caught above his head. Ratchet straddled the other Mech, a grin slowly forming across his mouthplates.

"I think I can give you more than one reason."

Ratchet leaned forwards, hands spreading out across the warm chest armour, brushing against the hidden catches… tugging at them… almost insistently… And they came free, and were dropping to the ground off to the side. His hands came back to press against the exposed parts beneath… his optics following the graceful curves and lines of the Mech's frame, desiring nothing more than to memorise each part… The Mech beneath his hands was arching in surprise… Ratchet had always been tactile… but this was…

"What other reasons do you have? Besides the obvious one?"

Wheeljack's processors were almost glazed over, his frame shifting, parts relaxing, understanding Ratchet's quiet desire… It was a surprising one though… but not unfamiliar. Heavy reinforced shields around Wheeljack's Spark were slowly sliding away, peeling back like the skin of an orange. Ratchet had done this several times before… the Medic making any number of excuses to be able to catch a glimpse of that warm pulsing Spark. Additional protective shielding to prevent damage if he was blasted like he was regularly, to check internal relays…

"I love you, Ratchet." The Mech whispered as he suddenly jerked abruptly under the first caress of those skilled fingers, allowing the Medic to explore… indulging in whatever he desired. Not that he minded at all…

Dark blue optics widened sharply at that, before they were suddenly face-to-face, a hand caressing against the edge of his Spark Casing… "I love you too, 'Jack." And abruptly his mouth was covered to prevent the startled sound escaped him as that hand dipped in to stroke against his Spark deliberately…

And the pair of them would not be seen for quite some while afterwards…

However, if anyone had been in Ratchet's work bay, they might have noticed two pairs of feet sticking out from beneath one of the benches… Wheeljack had been caught… but this time he wouldn't be let go of.

* * *

**Guest Quarters, Sector Epsilon-Four, Level Seven, Autobot Underground Base**

The silvery Mech sat quietly opposite the still frame of his brother Sunstreaker, the yellow Bot had been unable to be moved from the chair even with the debris and destruction that littered every surface around them. Ratchet had not wanted to risk jolting the yellow Bot's circuits by moving him, knowing that he needed to come online on his own, that piece of weird technology had been completed welded itself into Sunstreaker's cranial components. Ratchet had already thrown his wrench of doom at the patched up Sideswipe, the warrior's audios still crackling with the verbal abuse he had taken. With Taciturn in the hands of the Decepticons, there was no way to remove or adjust the device.

All that the other Mechs could hope was Taciturn was just a good a mechanic as he was a Hacker.

Those blue optics 'Swipe loved so much were unshuttered and dimly lit, but Sunstreaker remained unresponsive, sitting perfectly still within the comfortable chair in the ruined guest quarters. It was as if Sunstreaker were reviewing every memory file he had… The processors ticking over… everything was functional… but still… no response.

The beautiful yellow Bot had been like this for hours, seated… remaining far too still for his Twin to stand. With each passing cycle, his Spark was sinking lower and lower within his chassis, his fuelpump trembling slightly under the strain of emotions that coiled though his Core Consciousness. He had already been reprimanded by a furious Prime, the slender body of Samuel being protectively held within the Bot's large hands. But Prime had thankfully not placed him in the Brig. This situation was enough. A hand had gestured towards his brother… And Prime was right, what he had done was enough. Though Sideswipe was still in the dark why Prime had called off Ironhide and several other Mechs from chasing down the two Decepticons as they dragged the two captive Bots off base.

It was the tear of cleansing fluid slipped down across a yellow cheek that suddenly had Sideswipe jerking upright in his chair.

"Sunstreaker…"

Blue optics blinked once, another tear sliding from the other optic, and the expression on his brother's face was one he had never seen before. Guilt. The horror that shone in those optics… The self-loathing of what he had tired to do.

"_What have I done…?_"

A cry of Spark-deep pain was wrenched from the yellow Bot's chest, his entire form shuddering like a leaf caught in a violent storm. The sound cracked like dry wood, vocal capacitors constricting sharply, cutting off the noise at its source. Strong shoulders quivered, tears of cleansing fluid sliding down the Mech's cheeks, and it was a sight not even Sideswipe had seen.

And instantly Sideswipe was moving towards him, his hands reaching out to comfort the other Mech. But he was abruptly pulled up short.

"Don't touch me… Primus… don't look at me…"

The silvery Bot froze abruptly at those words, Sunny would never say such a thing… The entire situation was unravelling around him before he could say anything. Sunstreaker looked even smaller than he had before, contracting in on himself and shivering with the waves of guilt and horror that touched him. Even though both of them were warriors and did things that neither totally agreed upon… there had been things Sunstreaker had done that had crossed the line.

"What have I done?" The yellow bot was rocking slowly forwards, his entire frame shaking itself almost to pieces. "_What have I done…?_"

"It wasn't you." Sideswipe whispered as he was dropping to his knees before the other Mech, his long blades retracting back across his arms, his hands reaching out to attempt to catch that face within his grip. "It wasn't you. I know that."

"Yes it was."

"No. It wasn't. I _know_ you." And he finally caught that chin, drawing Sunstreaker's face upwards, catching the sight of tears glittering in those optics. "I love you, Sunstreaker, I know that wasn't you… or you would not feel…" His fingertips were brushing at those tears softly, attempting to drive them away… Wanting nothing more than to be able to soothe him. "Such guilt." And he leaned forwards, catching those trembling lips and silencing Sunstreaker for once, drawing him close and down into his arms.

They would get through this. He wouldn't let Megatron destroy his brother…

All it would take was time.

* * *

**Prime's Quarters, Autobot Underground Base**

Optimus Prime sat heavily before his desk, his optics gazing down on Samuel who was watching him in return, the pair of them having been sitting in silence for almost half an hour, neither quite knowing what to say. What did you say?

"So… it was set up?" Hazel brown eyes were flickering over Optimus's facial plates, hands tucking into his lap and trying to make sense of the sudden strike by the Decepticons right into the heart of their base and the relative calm that seemed to surround the Prime. Two Autobots had been taken… That _had _to catch someone's attention…

"It was agreed upon between myself and Taciturn." Optimus shifted heavily in his seat, looking surprisingly uncomfortable talking about the mission he had assigned to Taciturn, but knowing that there was nothing that could be done to chance the fact that a significant and very strange hope rested upon that Mech's work. "It had been arranged over a stellar cycle ago…"

"Long term plans…" Samuel was letting out a quiet sound of disapproval, feeling his heart ache at the thought that the strange Mech who he had 'grabbed' and jolted the frag out of with the odd surge of power from he AllSpark was being left in the hands of the Decepticons. The thought of his friend in such danger didn't sit well with him. Friend? Sighing, the human was shaking his head and rubbing a hand against his temple, rubbing at the slight ache that rested just behind his eyes. "Are you even going to tell me what the heck is going on?"

"I am sorry Samuel, the contents of his mission and current orders are classified… And deeply… involved."

"A long story you mean?"

"Indeed."

"Tell me it sometime then. Sometime _soon_, okay?" Sam knew he wouldn't be winning this particular battle of wills, his lips turned down into a slight frown as he was pushing himself upwards from within his chair, rubbing at his temples and just pacing along the tabletop, wishing something in his life made a little more sense.

"I promise Samuel." Concern flashed across Prime's features as he was reaching out to lightly brush against the short slightly spiky hair with the tip of a finger, lightly brushing across it, a tingling scan washing over Samuel almost make the boy yelp in quiet surprise. A glare being flashed at Optimus for the sudden action, but he sighed and leaned into the touch, his agitation only growing after a moment. "The moment I can, I will tell you."

"I was so happy… so relieved when Jazz turned up." The boy's shoulders melted slightly, a smile driving away the frown that had been lurking a little too long on his features, trying to make himself feel just a touch better. The sight of a silvery Mech leaning heavily against Prowl after the smoke had cleared had made even Prime stop in his tracks… "Seeing him… and Prowl together like that…" The boy's eyes missed slightly, a heart-warming smile rising to his lips unable to help the soft sound that escaped him, his hands reached out to curl around the warm finger, drawing it down, his lips brushing against it in apology for his runaway emotions. "I dreamed of seeing that one day… Dreamed of being able to see them together… seeing Prowl look alive again."

"I know what you mean, Sam… I know… exactly what you mean." The large mech was leaning forwards his optics shimmering with emotions, he too felt the relief and delight at seeing Jazz up and walking… even yelling at passing Mechs asking about what was going on… ever the skilled lieutenant. "But still… what Taciturn did…" The story had been pried from Prowl, the Tactician not being able to resist a direct order… Ratchet would need to do some answering… as did Taciturn for pulling such a reckless stunt so close to a mission. "But right now… I'm too glad to have Jazz back to be incensed."

"Same here. The look on Prowl's face…"

A low sound of agreement escaped Prime, his optics dimming ever so slightly, the adrenaline or whatever the equivalent seemed to be for the massive Autobot was fading quickly and his tired systems were demanding recharge. _Now._

"Optimus…" Fingers were back, stroking lightly over the Mech's finger pad, that face nuzzling up against it softly the two of them caught up in the quiet for a moment again. "This talk can wait. I have a feeling nothing is going to change for a short while… Long enough for you to get some recharge…"

"But…"

"No protests… Please?" Hazel eyes were shimmering with the same tiredness, both of them too tired to work out exactly what was going on, both of them didn't have the energy for anything more than to find their respective places to sleep…

"As you wish, Samuel…"

"Good. Now take me to bed. We both need sleep… recharge… whatever…"

A tiny smirk crossed Prime's lips at that line… Take him to bed… _indeed_…

* * *

**Skywarp's Laboratory**

A hand lightly brushed over his head, drifting over the silvery metal slowly, huge fingers tickling across an antenna, slow and caressing. Those fingertips were dancing across his features, as if attempting to relearn them after a long absence. Those fingers however were far too big to be Bluestreak's. There was only one Bot that big that would be that curious and touch him, and only one that greeted him in such a manner whenever he was 'kidnapped and carried off' to a Decepticon installation. The entire process had become so familiar that he didn't even jerk into full functionality.

"Strife." His lips parted slightly and greeted the Bot, green optics blinking slightly to try to clear the haze that had settled across the lenses. Every processor pounded brutally, his Spark shuddering at the touch, but he didn't pull away. He had to indulge the Decepticon if he was to get anywhere. Those fingers brushed against scored metal and the scraps that had come from being carried around by Barricade.

"It's good to see you again, my Friend." The burning red optics dropped into view and a strangely pleased smile was forming across those black faceplates, if there was something scarier than Megatron in the morning it had to be Razorstrife, 'repulsive' didn't even cover it, but somehow the smile managed to make him just a touch less frightening. "I was worried you have received major damage from that crude extraction. Barricade was unnecessarily rough with you… He doesn't quite understand the concept, 'ally'." Another brush over his Antenna and he was pulling away slightly, longing for the touch of another…

"Nothing a few hours in recharge can't handle." The Autobot was straightening in his chair, lifting his head and glancing about him at the surprisingly well built and supplied Laboratory about them. It had been so long since he had seen several of the particular tools and technology and he could almost have wept for the joy of it. Deep in his Spark he was and always would be a Scientist. "I don't know where you got a Pulse Generator… or…" Optics were wide and glimmering with admiration, even his Laboratory back on Cybertron was nothing compared to this. "This place is amazing."

"I am glad you approve." The frame of a purple and black seeker slipped from the shadows off to one side, red optics glittering dangerously in the shadows near the doorway of the vast Laboratory. "Considering the high esteem Razorstrife holds for your opinion."

"Skywarp." He greeted the Seeker, finally having a good excuse to pull away from Strife, before the big Decepticon turned Neutral decided to hug him… He did not want to go there… the last time the large framed Mech had not released him for… he didn't want to know how long. Razorstrife had always been a little too affectionate… "I see Megatron supplied you with everything you needed."

"Cut the sarcasm."

Taciturn studied the other Bot for a long moment before letting out a quiet sigh, surprised to catch a glimpse of another Decepticon hovering about in the shadows. The dark blue and purple chassis of Counterpunch made Taciturn blink, before nodding slightly in direction of what could be called a 'guard' for the two Decepticon branded scientists.

"You had a choice." Taciturn bowed his head slightly, drifting a few steps towards several of the half completed weapons that lined one of the particular work surfaces. "I don't know why you chose this one."

"I had my reasons." Skywarp responded sharply to the criticism, but glanced about him, he had a reason one he would not speak of to some tiny little Autobot that had a mouth too big for his own good.

"Didn't we all?" The Mech sighed softly, a hand rubbing lightly over his chassis, trying to remove the strange ache that was building just there… Why did he feel like there was something missing from this picture?

_Bluestreak. _

His shoulders slumped sharply at that; the memories after the trial of his dampening device on Sunstreaker were nothing but a twisting whirl of colours… and smoke… But he was certain in one of those last few moments before his disorientation had overtaken him. He had seen the large Mech diving through the doors of the lift. And his Spark sank in his chest, Bluestreak had been taken here… or at least that was what the sharp ache square in the middle of his chassis told him. Bluestreak would know…

"Bluestreak." Taciturn twisted slightly, glancing back at Counterpunch, his lips pressing into a stiff hard line, if they had done anything to the Mech… anything at all.

Strife flashed a glance at their Decepticon guard, before clearing his vocal components, "He's in your quarters, disarmed and sedated." Though it was clear that Strife didn't like the fact that Counterpunch had insisted that the warrior Mech be placed in comfortable quarters rather then the Brig where he belonged. "Of no threat to anyone for at least the rest of night."

A jolt of warm relief fluttered through his Spark, feeling the connection to the recharging Bot, opening himself to it for a moment and nodding slightly in confirmation of that comment. Though he was infinitely glad that Bluestreak hadn't been placed in the Decepticon Brig… The last time the big Mech had been in one of those… it had almost been the end of him and it had been Taciturn that had found him rotting away in there.

"Good." Green eyes glimmered with relief, his shoulders relaxing before he glanced about him again, the world full of such vivid colours from all the signals and systems that operated around him. His internal systems were jumping happily in response, enjoying the feeling of being in a lab rather then some cramped second rate hole on some third rate planet, hacking a fourth rate system for Prime. Half the time he couldn't remember why he had been in said second-rate hole… but still… the feeling was there.

"I have some interesting data you might want to look at…" Strife was resting a large hand on the slender Autobot's shoulder, drawing him across to one of the workstations, wanting to distract the Mech from any thoughts of Bluestreak… Skywarp soon joined them overseeing the entire process. "Now… as you can see…"

* * *

**Prowl's Quarters, Level Eight, Autobot Underground Base**

It was the strange sound that first drew him up out of recharge, his systems tingling with bursts of wonderful energy, even before the battle in Mission City he had never felt so good… And that brought reality crashing back down over his head, his brother was gone, part of a mission he hadn't known about. The entire incident with the 'pretend' Decepticon raid to test reactions had left him jittery, Optimus wouldn't tell him anything more than the fact that Taciturn and Bluestreak were once again gone and when they would return was unknown.

He was the Saboteur, not his brother… not the wide-eyed playful Bot that had followed him to Cybertron from their Home Colony. Not the one that had on occasion ended up coming to find Jazz and drag him home after a heavy night on the High Grade in the early days before the War. He remembered the lectures he had received from the golden hued Mech, who would vanish at the door before Prowl would come out and fetch him where he sank to the ground at their shared Quarters. The Tactician always wondering exactly how Jazz got himself back… but was grateful for his safe return.

When had that half-grown Mech turned into the serious Autobot he had scene for a few minutes… When had this change happened?

He was dragged from his thoughts by the strange sound that had initially woken him. His body rolled slightly on the extra soft berth, a soft low groan of pleasure escaped his lips, Prowl know just the thing for aching parts… Prowl was… unfortunately missing from said berth… much to Jazz's displeasure. Head twisting slightly, he glanced towards the 'bathroom' door and blinked in surprise to find that the sound was actually coming from the missing Autobot.

Green-blue optics blinked sharply, abruptly aware that the sound… was actually singing… Not any old singing, Prowl's. And Jazz was just stunned. It was beautiful, the low tenor whispering the words to one of Jazz's favourite Cybertronian songs. No matter how many times he had pleaded to hear the other Mech sing, he had never been lucky enough to convince him… But here he was… singing in the cleanser unit.

Maybe humans were indeed right, singing just seemed to come naturally when one was being cleaned, the proverbial singing in the shower.

Rolling up into a sitting position, Jazz was slowly stretching, gears and joints clicking happily, his body bouncing once on his feet, feeling the fresh surges of welcome energy running through his system. And slowly he was approaching the doorway, the voice getting clearer as he approached, Jazz couldn't help but smile. Nudging the door open slightly, a wave of warm steamy air rushed outwards, rising upwards over his legs and lower chassis, and he shivered slightly as it touched new sensor relays. He wasn't quite use to the new sensitivity it afforded him… There was something to be said…

His optics sparkled brightly however, his gaze sliding over the powerful bot before him, the sleek form was turned away from him, head tipped upwards to feel the spray of cleanser fluid drifting down across his frame. The white-grey and black armour was resting off to one side, leaving Prowl in nothing but his skin and internal parts, and Jazz appreciated the view of the other's damned fine aft.

Now this was something definitely worth waking up for in the mornings. Leaning against the doorframe, he was pushing it more fully open, his smaller chassis half hidden in the hot steam that rose from the falling liquid hitting the cold tiles. It had been so long since that had been together… far to long for the likes of Jazz, but he also noted the heaviness of his Sparkmate's body, the emotional heaviness of so many things still left unspoken.

And soon enough he couldn't stand it any more and he was stepping over the pile of armour that rested out of the way left for cleaning and polishing. A clawed hand was reaching out to rub upwards along the Bot's spine, or at least the mechanical version of one, sliding upwards and around the big frame, an arm tucking about the strong waist, embracing him from behind.

The song died on the Tactician's lips, amber optics glancing back over his shoulder attempting to turn wanting to see Jazz, but he was stopped. The arm about him tightening quickly, preventing him from doing so as a warm kiss brushed against a powerful shoulder, he could feel the smaller bot behind him, so close…

"Ah didn't know… yah have such a beautiful singin' voice, Prowler…" Jazz whispered tenderly, his lips grazing against that shoulder again, nuzzling against the smooth damp metal, feeling the warm spray trickle down over his own body. "Ah'm glad you decided to clean up…" His free arm slipped around the big body, clawed fingertips rasping softly over several seams, curling across the warm metal and sliding against the few wires he could reach. "It's been a while… Ah like dah new look."

"Yes… it has been quite a while…" The voice rumbled through the large frame, and they stood together like that for a long moment, knowing that their previous attempts had dramatically turned the wrong way when they had tried to work this out between them. "It nearly killed me, Jazz…"

The smaller Bot winced sharply at those words, his grip tightening about Prowl, trying to press as close as he could to the Mech, wanting to reassure him that this was real that he was in one piece and they were together again. "Ah know."

"What did you think you were doing? They told you to retreat… I heard the recording…" A shudder rippled through the black and white Mech, his head drooping sharply at the memory file he had watched, the strange blurry images that had come through their bond. "I heard you… In that last moment… I felt it… It may have been blurry… but…" A great shudder ran through Prowl, his hand reaching down to touch one of the arms that was curled about his waist, his palm sliding against the warm metal, reassuring himself that Jazz was indeed there.

"Ah… ah had tah try tah stop Megatron…"

"I know… but why… for once… why couldn't you do like they told you? For once…"

"Ah… Ah'm sorry, Prowler…" He whispered softly, burying his head against the strong back, his optics completely shuttered as he clung to the big form. His chest heaved sharply as he felt his Spark constrict painfully, unable to say anything more… his entire body trembled with the force of his feelings. What was he to do? And his vocal components suddenly choked up and constricted, as their Bond unfolded between them, their Sparks pulsing racing in time with one another. Faster and faster… Emotions scorching between them…

"Ah thought ah was doin' the right thing…"

"I know…" Prowl whispered softly, tugging the smaller Bot away from him, before he was tugging Jazz around before him, strong hands caught the smaller Bot and he was pinned sharply against the wall. Powerful, clawed hands pressed him against the concrete and solid tiling, his head dipping down so that they were optic to optic. "But if you ever pull a stunt like that." That voice was a low hissing growl against Jazz's audio and it had been so long since he had heard such a sound that he shivered sharply, he had forgotten just how damned… sexy Prowl could be. "I will tie you to the berth and never let you out of it again."

"Really?" Jazz couldn't help it… couldn't help the jolt of heat that fluttered up through his circuits, it had been so long… so slagging long…

"Don't tempt me." Those optics narrowed sharply. "I will if I must."

"Do you still have those cuffs?" Jazz laughed catching the glint in the other Mech's optics.

"I'm going to enjoy getting my revenge for your foolishness out of that tough hide of yours. I'll show you one reason not to do this again."

"I'm sure you can come up with more than one way." The silvery Mech squirmed, suddenly aware there was definitely nowhere to run, not that he wanted to run. "Use all those logic circuits you have…"

All he got was a low rather dangerous growl.

Both of them knew Prowl would be late for Duty… very late…

* * *

**Main Corridor, Level Five, Autobot Underground Base**

The morning brought far more surprises than Samuel had ever expected to encounter, the night before had been fraught with the unexplainable. The whispered talk between himself and Optimus had been one he would never quite understand. The voices from somewhere had whispered to him, their words had urged him to run though the base and touch some Bot… some bot he thought he should know but had never met. But still there was a strange familiarity there… One he couldn't quite identify.

Optimus had been troubled about the fact that Samuel had 'admitted' so much raw power directly from the AllSpark, and the other half of the night before the talk had been spent in a lab somewhere… First Aid tending to him as Ratchet was working on mending Sideswipe and trying to work out what had happened to Sunstreaker after such a power surge and implantation of some device into his cranial unit.

Nothing had been found to be wrong with Sam, except that the shrapnel that had been imbedded within his body had moved towards the strange lump within him… But yet it had done nothing to harm him. Nothing at all… He was perfectly healthy or at least felt that way!

But he realised he needed to see his Parents one last time… It was strange, the finality of that thought startling him for a moment. He would see his parents again surely? But something told him that it wouldn't be him seeing them.

As to the 'surprise' that greeted the half exhausted boy, it was the decorations that lined every single bulkhead of the base, or at least what seemed to pass as decorations to a Transformer. The strange holographic displays that flickered images and colour across every surface filled several of the longer main corridors that ran through the base. 'Streamers' were wrapped around every protuberance and strung around the base liberally. And small hangings dangled from the roof… one or two of the strange 'shapes' bumped against the heads of the taller bots as they passed by it. Other hangings looked remarkably familiar to Sam, the twisted shape of the Matrix swung wildly after being bumped by Inferno, a shard of blue glass swinging at its centre, casting a faint blue glow across the walls as it sparkled.

Many of the human base personnel were staring upwards, staring at Ironhide when the large Mech was seen decked out in the streamers he was putting up. His cannon actually 'shooting' them over the higher places he couldn't reach, making it even the more comical.

Optimus had left before Samuel had woken, the Mech having many duties to attend to and had decided that Sam needed his rest rather than to be carried along…

So now Samuel was left with no one to explain what the heck was going on.

And suddenly there was a shadow cast over the boy, winged and surprisingly tall, instantly he was twisting, his head lifting a little to gaze up at the Mech behind him. And he remembered this one from the Hanger, the silvery frame of one of the Aerialbots, Silverbolt if he remembered correctly. The same aching familiarity he had suffered the night before returned, his head twisting to regard the silvery Bot, and a smile touch his lips in greeting.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" A hand was offered out to the human and the boy instantly climbed onto the proffered servo, being lifted upwards so that he had a better view of the hangings, actually recognising some of the Cyberglyphics, the words familiar to him.

"Quite." Seating himself down, he was facing the Aerialbot commander, his head tipped to the side as he studied the lean and distinctive features of this winged Autobot. He was definitely the friendly type. Sam had caught at some point the yellow frame of Bumblebee hovering down the corridor from them… The yellow Mech glancing at both Sam and Silverbolt, optics softening at the sight… "That says… day… death… infinite… I think that one means the Matrix…" He was pointing out the individual symbols, before naming a few others, much to Silverbolt's surprise, even the best of them Optimus Prime had difficulty naming most of the strange symbols, but here Samuel was rattling them off quite easily.

"I had no idea you could read ancient Cybertronian… I'm very impressed." Blue optics were sparkling at him, before the Mech was tipping his head to the one side, lifting Samuel to eye-level.

"Am I allowed to ask what exactly is going on with all these… ah decorations? Especially since _Ironhide_ is dressed up festively, and no one dresses that Mech in anything..."

"Of course, I wouldn't mind being tour guide if it's for you, Sam." The Mech smile softly, before they were moving off slowly down the corridor, Silverbolt being forced to duck every so often to avoid bumping into one of the hangings, his movements were so graceful for someone so large that Samuel barely felt like they were moving at all. "I think the most similar occasion to this one is the 'El Día de los Muertos' celebrations of the Latin America celebrated at the beginning of November."

_In English?_ Sometimes he wished he had an Internet access in his head to just help him keep up with the Autobots…

"Ah… Day of the Dead."

"Day… of the Dead? Doesn't sound like much of a something that you would celebrate like this…" Hands waved slightly at the festive atmosphere, eyes blinking in surprise, catching another glimpse of Ironhide and Major Lennox who was also festively coloured to match his black companion.

"It is something quite worth celebration actually, especially like this." The Aerialbot smile brightened just a touch, before one of the hangings did get him, snagging around one antenna and coming off when the Bot stepped forwards, the Matrix replica ending up sliding down around the Antenna and bumping against the side for the Mech's head, looking like a giant earring. "It is when those who had fallen during the years return from the Matrix to visit the functional. It is said that these Sparks seek to find peace with those still in this world, so when they return to the Matrix in the morning, they will be able to full accept the call of Primus. They come to 'make their peace'. However, sometimes… they will visit strangers, following the road not taken and find what they had been missing in their lives. A lover… a Sparkmate never found and remain with them for the night, hopefully to ease the loneliness of that being, which will never find its other half until it reaches the Matrix."

"Wow…" Samuel blinked in surprise at the explanation, no wonder the Autobot's wished to celebrate; the celebrations would draw the Sparks here, the sound and joy attracting them from the shadows at the corners of the Matrix. It was a chance to make peace with all those that had been lost… And Sam's heart twisted sharply in his chest a that thought, there were so many names… so many that tickled the back of his memory. Hound for a start… He had seen Trailbreaker, the Mech still looked like someone had slagged his emotion chips… "So you mean, for every Cybertronian there is another being out there that is destined for them?"

"Indeed."

A giant alien robot had just confirmed the concept of true love… Interesting.

It was a surprising thought… one that touched him deeply. He understood that feeling. His heart suddenly was racing within his chest, his lips curving upwards into a warm inner smile. Optimus Prime…

"I have something for you." The large silver Mech almost looked flushed, his head dipping slightly, a hand reaching carefully into a subspace pocket and withdrawing a tiny item that the Autobot could barely grip between his fingers without crushing it. "Bumblebee… said…" The Aerialbot commander ducked his head and glanced back and forth, before dropping the object into the boy's hands, feeling nervous. "He said you might like something like this…"

Samuel was surprised by the gift, but wrapped an arm gently around one of the fingers that curled about him lightly, squeezing it softly in a half hug. A thumb depressed the activation switch on the fist sized device, and suddenly the air before his face was filled with a bright clear image, it was frozen for a moment, the faces of so many Autobots gazing back at him in a 'group' photo, half of them he recognised… another half he didn't. When suddenly the entire image was moving, the hologram replaying the moment for the human, the sounds of laughter and grumbling echoing about him…

His finger reached forwards to touch over the image of Optimus Prime, when suddenly a holo of that particular bot appeared for a moment, spinning in the air before Samuel. **"Optimus Prime, designated: leader of the Autobot Faction. Location: Corridor beta-one, Level two, Autobot Base. Status: busy and bored." **Before a map flashed up for a moment to locate said Autobot, before fading back into the Autobot photo sequence. Silverbolt chuckled at that one, blue optics sparkling in amusement, sounded just like Optimus.

Sam's mouth dropped open, his fingers brushed across the surface of the device, his fingers curling about it as he stared at the image, touching another of the Autobots in the Hologram. **"Tracks, designation: scout and warrior unit, class four. Location: Unknown. Status: Unknown."**

"Wow… Wow… doesn't even cover this." His fingers turned over the device slightly in his hands, though the image remained upright, hovering just before the human's eyes. His heart had always troubled him when it came to his friends, he couldn't help, but worry… The Autobots were his family, they meant the world to him and when some of them went far away… travelling to conferences or away from base he worried for them… Bumblebee… had suggested this? "You have no idea how much this means to me, I…" Shaking his head slightly, he was gripping the object just a little closer to his chest, feeling his eyes mist over with unshed tears.

"I'm so glad you like it, Samuel. I'm happy to be able to do something for you, when you have done so much already for us." Silverbolt was gesturing with his free hand to several of the buttons that covered the outside of the device, indicating the green one first. "If an Autobot allows you, you can scan their transponder frequency and upload their 'image' into the main one. They will become part of the image…"

"You mean… I can 'collect them all'?" The boy was grinning, glancing up at the Aerialbot with a grin, running his fingers across the warm surface of the reconfigured imagining and tracker device. Depressing the green button he held up the device towards Silverbolt and a small blue light flashed once in response.

"Silverbolt, designation: Leader Of the Aerialbots, Air Unit Commander. Location: Main Corridor, Level Five. Status: Happy."

"Happy?" Sam bit back a laugh, but he couldn't help his smile growing even wider at the slight bob of the Aerialbot's head, and it was clear Silverbolt was a little embarrassed over just how pleased he was that the boy liked the gift. "Silverbolt, you're a really cool Bot, you know that? Better than Kickzone any day." The memory of the rather whiny and 'suck up' red painted Kickzone teased Samuel, the image of the annoying Mech following Optimus around… "I mean seriously… he didn't need the words 'Major Suction Unit, please return to Waste Disposal Department if found wandering,' painted on his back to know what he was and where he belonged. Not that it made that any less funny at the time…"

"How…?" Silverbolt's blue optics blinked in surprise at the mention of a Bot that Samuel would never have known about… Especially that rather odd little prank had gotten several of the other Air Units including a grinning Skyspike assigned to scrubbing the landing field with something resembling a human toothbrush.

"Hmm?" Hazel eyes blinked up at the Mech, smiling happily and chuckling softly to himself over the memory, shaking his head and slipping the small device that Silverbolt had given him into a pocket. No matter how he tried he couldn't stop his laughter, even Prime had chuckled at that prank, and sometime later… someone had indeed returned Kickzone to waste disposal… "I must have heard it from one of the other bots… Bumblebee always liked telling me…" The boy's brows pressed together for a moment, quite certain that he had… but he was also certain he hadn't heard that one from Bumblebee…

"That must be it…"

"Silverbolt…" The human was lifting his head slightly to gaze at the Aerialbot with a small rather hopeful smile, Optimus would not be happy… Bumblebee would freak… But the desire for it… the raw indescribable desire to fly touched his heart. "Could I ask a favour?"

"Certainly." The Aerialbot was off-duty and was fairly vibrating with excitement, he could honestly say he enjoyed the time he was spending with Samuel, the boy reminded him so much of an old friend… And it was wonderful to feel such a friendship again.

"I want to fly."

"Fly?"

"Yeah."

"Certainly…"

"I mean while you're like this…"

"What?" It was a surprising request and Silverbolt had no idea where it had quite come from… "Really?"

"Yeah, I just want to feel the wind on my face… get a little fresh air." Sam whispered almost conspiratorially, it would be in audio deep lugnuts if Optimus found out. 'Safety first.' But sometimes he just wanted to feel the air rushing over him, needing to feel the exhilaration of flying. He would be there to protect the boy, nothing would happen… And the idea of sharing this experience with one of the humans was a little too close to the truth. He wanted one of them to understand… 'hand gliding' just wasn't the same.

"If you promise not to tell." Bolt grinned, blue optics flashing before he glanced around, making sure no one was watching them, before he was heading up the main corridor that sloped upwards through the base towards the nearest elevator to the surface.

"Cross my heart and hope to offline." The boy winked, the two flashing each other conspiratorial grins. Sometimes it was good to be a giant flying alien robot.

* * *

**Spare Quarters Adjoining Skywarp's Lab**

A hand lightly stroked over the back of Bluestreak's head, the Mech was sprawled face down on the berth, limps flung outwards as he had been left. Fingers tenderly caressed the smooth metal, wincing slightly at the small dents he could feel at the back of his armour, shaking his head and wondering how such a simple thing had knocked out the warrior. Fingers ached to touch the Bot, but he sighed softly, his head twisting a little to glance at the hidden cameras that filled the space. Someone had decided to keep an eye on him… A jamming signal had already fried them, the little blighters were now toast and he could at least relax a little.

"Blue?"

Fingertips caressed an antenna lightly, leaning in slightly to study the recharging Mech's face, before sliding down over the long curve of the Mech's back, touching the cuffs that held the strong arms behind his back.

"…Blue…?"

The large form shifted slightly at the sound of his name, before dropping back even more deeply into recharge, or at least what Taciturn was certain was…

A knock on the door jolted the smaller Mech, his head lifting from where he had been examining the sharpshooter to confirm that no harm had been done other than a good dose of something to keep him docile long enough for Taciturn to recover.

"Come."

A hand pulled away from the warm chassis, and he was standing to place himself between the door and the bed, ready to defend the Mech if it came to it. But it was Counterpunch that entered, the guard glancing behind him before stepping inside the room and punching a code into the door panel behind him, the heavy locks sliding into place.

"What brings you here, Counterpunch?" The small silvery Mech questioned softly, optics narrowing as he regarded the Decepticon warrior, jerking back after a moment when the form seemed to twist and morph right before his optics. The dark blue and purple Decepticon that had been standing before him had transformed through into a second bi-pedal mode marked by Autobot symbols, large hands reached out to catch Taciturn's shoulders, the crimson and azure Punch pulling Taciturn back slightly.

"Standby Protocol engage." Punch whispered softly, not noticing Bluestreak turning over slightly, watching the entire thing in surprise, golden optics dimming sharply, before remaining perfectly still, memorising each part of what was happening.

"**Standby Engaged."** Taciturn suddenly fell limp in Punch's grasp, the naked blue Cybertronian protoform shifted slowly, parts shifting slightly reconfiguring internal systems, bringing a large backup memory core from where it had been disguised as part of the Spark casing to interface directly into his main systems. **"Reconfiguration complete." **

"Access shield program, password Media." Barely anyone knew of Taciturn and Jazz's sister who had been killed in the attack on Sirius Major. "Reengage Primary Memory components."

"**Memory Core engaged." **

For a moment the still form of Taciturn froze completely, limbs jerking against the necessary restraint, before the Bot suddenly seemed to be relaxing into the grip of Punch. Green optics blinked slightly, shutters sliding down a little before the small Bot straightened, slender hands resting on the arms that held him upright.

Bluestreak was watching in rapt attention, his Spark rattling wildly within his chest, knowing that Taciturn had just returned to him. He could feel it… The usually raw edges of the Sparkbond had smoothed out, the jagged lines healing, and he could feel the warm flutter of emotions drifting across it… He tried to keep his processors and responses as low as possible, not wanting to alert Taciturn that he was indeed awake…

"How long this time?" Taciturn's expression had softened too, the abrupt nature and sharp tongue of Jazz's brother had vanished and been replaced by a surprisingly quiet spoken Mech.

"A full local Solar Cycle."

"That long? It's taken that long to get to this point?" His shoulders heaved slightly, rubbing his fingers across his facial plates, letting out a hissing low rumble that sounded almost like a sigh, before stepping back out of his friend's grip. "Oooh…" Shoulders trembled slightly, a hand dropping to rest against his lower chassis, clearly not liking the fact that he had been half rearranged and then 'fixed' by a flash jolt of energy from a human. Circuits registered several more messages, information from his other half streamed across his vision, filling in the gap and he dropped his face into both hands.

"Taciturn?" A hand steadied the smaller Bot who swayed slightly on his feet, gyros spinning like a small ship caught in a storm. "Hey…?"

"I'm a lugnut." His expression morphed into one of deep guilt as he glanced back over his shoulder at Bluestreak, his shoulders dropping sharply as he was slowly making his way to the recharging Mech. Seating himself on the edge of the bed, his fingers reached out towards the large frame, before trembling and stopping half way. "A piece of scrap gone wrong… I'm sorry, Bluestreak…" He whispered softly, the small hand rubbing across a broad shoulder, feeling the warmth of the metal beneath his touch. "Primus… I'm so sorry for putting you through all this."

Bluestreak wanted to reach out, the compulsion was strong and he had to clamp down on the words that formed in his vocal capacitors, he wanted to answer… but if he did, he might loose this chance… And that was not worth the risk.

"You took a risk." Punch was leaning against the wall, regarding the pair for a long moment, shaking his head slightly, knowing there was no way he would ever quite know how this had all happened. "When you 'stole' him from the Decepticon Brig on Luxicon-Three. Terracon almost slagged you both before you could escape from what I saw of that recording, though I did manage to cover your tracks, which you so carelessly left behind. All haste and more waste. I never knew quite why you took such a chance for him…" Punch shook his head slightly, knowing that the entire rescue of Bluestreak had been fool hardy and made up mostly on the spot. "Right in the middle of a high priority mission like you did. Lockjaw had your hide for that though, risking the others for the sake of one unhinged Bot."

"It was worth it."

Bluestreak was startled, he had never heard any of this, all he remembered was the cell and suddenly Taciturn was there… and they were somewhere else… Though he winced at the words… he knew they had been true. He had been one step away from complete mental deconstruction.

"Haven't you ever had that cycle, when you first lay optics on a Bot and you just know… You would do anything for them?" Taciturn leaned back slightly, gazed down at his precious Bluestreak, fingertips stroking up and down the smooth back, before touching a few wires, fingers sliding between two of the armour plates, rubbing lightly along invisible rather sensitive seams.

"I..." Punch didn't wish to answer that one…

"I accidentally tripped a visual circuit of the Decepticon Brig when I was hacking into the base security. Three nano-cycles of visual was all it took." And he shook his head slightly, rubbing his fingers still across the warm chassis, a small smile touching his mouthplates and he couldn't help a bemused chuckle escape him. "I was hooked."

"You still are."

"Not that I'm complaining." Taciturn leaned down to press a soft kiss between the broad shoulder blades, warm air ran across the sensitive relays just beneath, those green optics appreciated every inch of that large frame.

"Gift from Prime." A small data card was handed over to him, Punch glancing the smaller Bot over before grinning slightly. The file was uploaded within moments and soon enough Taciturn was transforming, slowly and almost painfully as the half reformatted transformation cog ground against his other systems.

A brilliant metallic gold Pontiac Solstice GXP was soon sitting before Punch, the car looking like an exact copy of Jazz's Alt form, clearly wishing to share something with his brother, though Taciturn was a touch smaller than his elder brother. The brilliant gold paintwork being almost the exact shade he had been when on Cybertron… Headlights flashed happily, before the Mech was slowly transforming back again, parts stiff from so long without an Alt mode.

The Mech's body unfolded gracefully, the hood and bumper of the car splitting sharply to form up across the slender chest, he looked distinctively like his brother, but the face was slender, the hard lines of battle not etched into his body. At just under fourteen feet high, he was barely reach level with Bluestreak's chest plates, but the Mech was not built for battle so height mattered little too him.

His arms stretched slightly, turning his hands over, nodding slightly and checking all internal systems to see if the new Alt form affected any parts, but was glad to know that everything was functional. Though he didn't know Bluestreak, the large Mech smiling ever so slightly at the sight of the golden little Taciturn, was privately admiring him.

And suddenly he wondered if he had seen the Mech before… back on Cybertron… Jazz had had enough to drink even Ultra Magnus under the table at that dingy little bar… But sighting a need to return to his quarters before Prowl finished up for the night back at Base. Someone in bright gold had indeed fetched Jazz, the Mech definitely not being able to make it even to the door by himself without assistance.

"_Again Brother? Maybe I should leave you for Prowl to collect." _

"_No…" Jazz shifted uncomfortably at that one, glad that the other Mech had come… always glad that he did. "…Ah don't… wanna… trouble… 'im…"_

_Green optics blinked slightly towards Ultra Magnus, the big heavy framed Mech was half sprawled on the floor underneath the table, snoring softly and looking rather comfortable somehow on the steel plating. Too much High Grade and down the big Mech had gone, like a building collapsing in slow motion. Prime's Second was not one for drinking, but this night he had been convinced by several of the others that sat around the table to come join them. _

"_Well… at least I know you're tolerance is improving." A finger gestured towards the Mech under the table, his head resting against Ironhide's big feet. The black mech had been poking at Magnus's head with a foot, chuckling to himself when the blue head had rolled back into the next poke. "Though I don't think the Commander will be too pleased in the morning." _

"_Not mah concern, he knew… whah he wanna'ed tah do…"_

"_I don't want to see what Prowl says when I bring you back up to the door. When are you going to introduce me?" _

"_Ah will… ah just… Like having mah little Brother tah mahself." _

"_Jad. You don't need to be so overprotective all the time."_

_Green optics blinked at that one. _

"_I'm a big Mech now." _

"_Could have fooled me." _

"_Very funny, Mr Wobbles." Taciturn stepped away from Jazz for a moment showing the Mech exactly just how wobbly he was on his feet, the silvery Mech instantly complaining as he wobbled, the usually graceful Jazz reduced to a clumsy mess. "Home for you. I've still got to update the security protocols on the Navigation array tonight."_

"_Yah work tah much…" Jazz murmured, allowing his brother to shuffle him towards the door before he gestured a farewell towards the others who were looking ready to head back to their own berths. "Like Prowl yah are." _

"_Good, at least one of us is logical. It's not work, it's a favour to Skyspike. He wants to get some telemetry to show Prime." _

"_That friend of yours…" _

"_I know. But leave him be. Spike just needs to have a chance to work out his emotions on his own." Taciturn was startled by a finger poking lightly into his golden side, that touch tickled a few wires lightly in amusement. Jazz enjoying the expression that passed across his brother's face, it had been so long since he had seen the other Bot so relaxed. _

"_How about yah, little Brother?" A finger tapping against Taciturn's nose, making the smaller Bot growl softly, said nose shifting slightly in annoyance. _

"_How about me? You know the answer to that one. Work first. No time for such things, you keep me busy enough." _

"_Yah should consider it… Ah know how… lonely yah get."_

"_Hey. I'm fine do I look lonely to you?" Flashing his brother a smile, his head dipping slightly before he was tugging Jazz out the door before the other Mech got completely sidetracked by the idea of going back to the table. _

"_Hey… Heeeeeeeeeeey… Where you going Jazz?" Someone yelled at the two leaving bots… though Jazz was a little too over-energised to answer, stepping out into the dark corridor beyond, allowing Taciturn to finally drag him back home. "You promisssed another rounddddd…" _

_A rather over-energised Bluestreak had retreated to a table in back with Inferno and out of the corner of one optic had caught the sight of a slender golden Mech, the brief flash of vivid colour attracting his attention. Lips pulling back into a smile, he appreciated the lithe form as it moved slightly to the sound of the music, though soon the silvery frame of Jazz had blocked his line of sight and out through the door vanishing into the darkness beyond…_

How could he have forgotten about that?

A brief glance… And every time between that first sighting and the time he had met Taciturn in person he had been looking for that bright golden flash… And that struck hard at his Spark, had that been what he had been looking for all that time?

"Good to be me again." The Bot chirped softly, humour flickering in those green optics, body stretching slowly, still 'aching' in places he didn't know could ache. "But we're not here to talk about my… how did the humans put it… 'love life'?" If he could have flushed at that one, he would have, his head ducking and his hands dropped to his sides, fingers twitching slightly, clearly embarrassed over the subject.

"You're right… As much as I admit it is good to talk to you again, my friend. The other mission needs your attention. The tracker codes have been scrambled badly and we haven't been able to get a scout through to home sector since you went under the shield."

_Other mission?_ How many missions did Taciturn have? Home sector? _Cybertron._

"Has Megatron implemented Flame's project yet? Is it functional?" Lips pressed together, regarding Punch with a slight frown touching his faceplates, teeth grinding slightly before he settled himself at the computer terminal off to one side, his forearms peeling back to reveal a thousand tiny connectors beneath that suddenly jacked into the computer before him. "Let me guess… you don't know that either?"

"I'm afraid not. I can't get close enough to either Soundwave or Megatron to be privy to such information. Skywarp may know, but I doubt he will give up his secrets anytime soon. The usual sources are quiet on the matter too."

"Have you tried Duststorm?" Taciturn questioned, the screen flashing before the Mech's green eyes quicker than even Bluestreak's curious optics could follow, the skills he had never quite been privy too displayed for him. Instead of weapons systems, the small frame was packed full of the best equipment for hacking equipment and sending and receiving all different types of signals. "I know he was last on assignment near Home sector and he's a lot better at me in..."

"That contact was terminated."

Taciturn jerked slightly, glancing back at Punch green optics reflecting the grief that suddenly came over him. Another friend lost to the cause, how many more would it take to stop Megatron? "How many more?"

"Three more. Icebreaker, Outfield and Misfire."

"So many…"

Bluestreak shifted slightly the bed creaking under his weight, golden optics shuttering instantly, cooling his internals with a rush and stilling every processor he had… Hoping he wouldn't be caught, the more he knew the better off everything would be. He would help Taciturn, he would make himself useful if it was the last slagging thing that he did…

"The search for Skyspike's remains continue, Cosmos reported picking up an echo of his transponder signal." Cosmos was still attempting to track the corpse of Taciturn's best friend, following a faint trail through the depths of space in hopes of recovering it and the valuable information the other Mech carried regarding Cybertron. "However, Lockjaw is starting to question the importance…"

"We need that telemetry, Punch. 'Spike had the best navigational and scanning array this side of Orion, and he took the scans several times over Cybertron when the shipments were coming in and construction was underway. He knew the exact location of where Megatron had Flame build his pet project, but that knowledge and the map has gone with Skyspike to his grave in space. He also knew the location of the Gas production plants for Shell Program distribution on Cybertron... I still need a clean uncontaminated sample of that."

"I know, I know. You don't need to convince me on any of this."

Sighing softly, Taciturn was shaking his head slightly, wishing there was something he could do… but the heavy weight of his friend's death still rested heavily in his Spark. Why did Optimus have to trust Skyspike so much? If he hadn't… the other Mech might still be in one piece… Too honest, too loyal… He could not blame Optimus Prime for what had happened… War brought many unnecessary deaths… A war Megatron had started.

The Mech just shook his head slightly, the red Autobot leaning over the computer slightly, his head dipping slightly to study what was flashing by on the screen, eyes shuttering once or twice to stop his tracking sensors frying from the speed. "I'll never doubt Ultra Magnus's choice in assigning you to the team."

"I'm glad I have your approval." Smiling slightly, the expression soon turned to one of confusion, the same files were brought up, his face plates pressing together, someone had erased a number of files from his private information Stores that the Decepticons kept for him. The heavily encrypted data tracks were unbreakable unless you had the key, but instead of hacking them they had been cut and deleted. "Great… someone's being playing cleaning bot."

"Can… I help?"

"Not unless you know the current Decepticon decryption key Soundwave produced." Glancing back up at Punch, he was reaching up to pat a hand against the Mech's shoulder softly, before bowing his head a little in thanks for being returned to an online status. "Is it safe for the moment?" A hand tapped his temple lightly for a moment regarding him for a moment before glancing back towards the door. "I would like a few mega-cycles with this before you 'turn me off' again."

"For the time being, most of them have headed for recharge. I'll contact Prime." Nodding slightly, he was finally heading for the door. "Its good to have you back with us. I've missed having someone to watch my back. Its hard to know who to trust."

Taciturn was touched by the comment from the normally distrusting Bot, such a vote of confidence was not something to be taken lightly. "I've got your back, Punch. You have no worries there." Watching his friend stepped out the door, the lock reengaged and the two Bots were left alone. Optics twisted slightly to glance back at Bluestreak, enjoying a quick glimpse of the big frame stretched out over the berth, sometimes there were definitely things that he could have a chance to appreciate. "Recharge well, my Blue." Before he was turning back to his work…

* * *

**Communications Centre, Autobot Underground Base**

A subspace transmission ticked softly across his receptor relays, the pulsing signal thrummed low in his Audios, the familiar sound waking Blaster from recharge quickly. The Communications officer reached up to rub a hand roughly over his facial plates, his entire body shifting upwards from the makeshift berth at the back of the communications centre. Recently arrived on Earth, the Autobot had been dumped with the rather unpleasant duty of picking up encrypted transmissions from the different spy teams out in the field. And so instead of being able to relax in his own quarters he had been delegated to the rather lovely duty of being oncall for the next human week.

With a hissing whine of venting air, he was plugging himself into the nearest terminal, watching as the air vibrated for a moment as his systems worked on decrypting the transmission and revealing the holographic images within. The familiar face of Punch filled the image for a moment before stepping back from the holographic capture unit he was using on the other end.

"Report." Blaster murmured softly, his optics flickering over the Autobot before him, familiar from past contact that this particular Autobot would provide the most basic of information unless it was directly to either Prime himself or Ultra Magnus. However, since the latter's death at the hands of Megatron, Punch had become even less responsive to even Prime.

"The Unit had been reactivated and has begun requested data retrieval and processing." Unblinking blue optics flashed for a moment before a visor flipped down over the Autobot's features, his mouthplates forming into a hard line, clearly not liking the fact that he was talking to Blaster... the two not exactly the most friendliest of Bots when together. "Requesting further orders."

"Prime says to continue with the cover mission until any information is uncovered in regards to the secondary objectives." Blaster's red armour glinted in the low light of the communications centre, his eyes flickering towards the monitor station that was keeping a constant eye on the Decepticon in the sky. The last thing they needed was Soundwave to intercept any of these communications and alert Megatron to either the presence of Punch or to the underground movement that was running run underneath his olfactory receptors.

Blue optics narrowed behind that visor, clearly suspicious of the red communications officer, features becoming sharper for a moment before nodding slightly accepting the simple command.

"What about the extra pile of scrap?" A hand waved slightly knowing that Blaster would know what he meant in the first place.

"He stays put with the Unit."

"Fine. More the trouble for me." Punch hissed low, shoulders twitching slightly, head twisting towards the door, the faintest of sounds alarming the Bot and the line was suddenly cut rather abruptly without further explanation.

A soft knock on the door behind Blaster almost made him jump out of his armour as he quickly flicked off the static streaked holographic field before him. And he was surprised to find himself face to face with Prowl, the Tactician's amber optics narrowed ever so slightly on the poor Communications Officer and Blaster felt a sharp shiver run up through his frame.

"You know something." The voice was dangerously low, a clawed hand gesturing sharply towards the holographic console and the image that had just been there, amber optics glinted in the low light of the room.

"I know a lot of things, Prowl." Blaster straightened as much as his tired body would allow, his blue optics narrowed slightly on the Tactician before him, regarding him quietly for a long moment. "Anything specific."

"In regards to the 'drill' last night." The one Prime managed to concoct and convince most of the Autobots that it had been a planned breach and it had been, Red Alert and Punch ensuring that everything ran smoothly with the Decepticon plan. Barricade slipping in using a cloak field and several old Autobot codes and it had been enough to get past several of the human sentries and the twins Mudflap and Skids. However, Prime had not been counting on the presence of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker within Taciturn's makeshift quarters and the fact that Swipe had attacked Barricade as well as Ironhide, the big Mech only standing down at the command of Prime to let the Decepticons get away with their two captives.

It was a nutty moment and hard to explain away to some. Jazz and Prowl had turned up a minute too late, Jazz almost ready to tear anyone apart for letting his little brother be carried off by Barricade. Prime had only glossed over the information to the pair in regards to the truth, though he had been surprised and relieved to see Jazz on his feet once more. However, when Taciturn returned to the Autobots he would be in one large Pit worth of trouble, Prime was trying to work out what to do with Ratchet and Wheeljack who had been in on the situation regarding Taciturn and Jazz. However that would wait for another day... today was one of celebration.

"Any information you have on Taciturn."

"I can't supply you with that." Blaster answered, checking over the different instrument panels and making sure that everything was in order once more.

"This isn't a friendly request Blaster. Everything you know. _Now_."

"Prowl…"

"NOW!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ironhide and Will will get a BIG section in the next chapter so will Optimus and Sam XD (both will get a MAJOR change) to their current human situations. I promise XD you'll have the return of several 'dead' bots to look forwards too xD Including Prime's brother Ultra Magnus!


	6. Cause And Effect

**Author's note:** I'M SORRY!!!!!!! this isn't abandoned! I just been XD distracted. XD However, I'll do regular updates from now on ^^ short chapters like thsi one XD more character centred. XD to help with flow. XD Next chapter involves XD Optimus, Sam and XD Skyspike. XD*winks*

**Disclaimer: **I only own Shatterstrike ^^ XDDDDDDD *grins*

**Please review!**

* * *

William let out a whoop of joy as the SUV jolted slightly beneath him, hands spinning the wheel, feeling it buck slightly beneath his hands as they jolted sharply over the next rise. His foot pressed down on the accelerator, letting the wheels find traction and sending him racing forwards, just missing Ironhide's side, the black Topkick was swerving, a chuckle escaping the big Mech, before the tail of the SUV bumped lightly into the side of his bonnet.

A grin was flashed at the Mech, before the vehicle was accelerating again, picking up speed as he rounded the next corner, the smooth sweeping acceleration of the hydrogen fuel-cell vehicle made Ironhide purr in appreciation. Though it was an old design, the General Motors 'Sequel' was still a beautiful concept as it provided far more torque to those wheels, the traction and control increasing and allowing 'Hide to appreciate the driving skills of the human.

But the bump was playful and done on purpose, his fuelpump had jolted at it, familiar with the gentle 'taps' that other Autobots received when they took to driving together. Jazz had often tormented Prowl with gentle bumps or rubs up alongside the other Mech, teasing sensitive armour together.

Did Will understand just how much Ironhide appreciated the contact? Even though he longed to have the human within his frame, feel the warmth, the heat of that body settled into the seat. But he had to admit it felt… _good_… almost as if he had…

The rapid deceleration allowed the Major to bump him again, a more aggressive strike of a rear bumper against Ironhide's front. Ironhide accelerated in response, nudging the Major right back, a purr of delight escaping him when the other vehicle slipped away, taunting him with the wave of that bumper as cute as any aft. Though the pale olive was also appreciated, a hint at the Major's military background, blending in well the flashes of landscape at times. Clean and efficient… The sweeping lines making Ironhide almost… drool.

William liked this SUV… and it reflected the Major's personality. Powerful, controlled… almost elegant.

Another soft bump, rubbing up against his left side, the Major wheeling around to dart in and bounced Ironhide slightly on his shocks. The warm contact reminded 'Hide of the first time they had really met… The first time he realised there was someone that cared for him… beyond the realms of comradeship.

_A soft groan escaped the massive black Mech as he slowly cycled up from a forced recharge, his systems wailing at him for a moment as he tried to move, before slumping back against the makeshift berth set out on the cold concrete. His wounded frame had been patched up, fuel lines reconnected, joints repaired, but he could still feel half his system complaining rather loudly in his central processor that everything felt off still. It was still dark outside, the faintest of lights flickering overhead, dim and cold, he could sense the others, half in recharge half drifting, needing time to recover from the Battle of Mission City. _

_He was about to shift when he froze. _

_Something warm rested against his arm, the soft flutter of a heartbeat, the whisper of breathing… A human lay against his cannon, head bumping back against the smooth metal, clearly unafraid of that that cannon could do. Rough hands were curled slightly against the edge of his plating, fingers absently brushing across wires, sent a short shiver through his entire frame, his body freezing in place. His Spark suddenly and abruptly ached at the contact. How long had it been since anyone touched him like this? That someone knew he craved any kind of contact, it had always been surprising but Ironhide was rather tactile for a Transformer… craving any form of contact… but rarely receiving it. _

_The scent of gun oil and human explosives with a hint of something he couldn't quite identify. Military then… _

"_How you feeling?" _

_The question startled him, his dark blue optics blinking on dimly in the darkness, helm rolling slightly to try to identify who his human companion was. And then he was certain who it was. Lennox… the brave human Captain. "I am… fine." _

_A snort of slight indignation escaped the human whom was pushing himself upwards, hands curling against black armour and he was shifting to clamber up and onto Ironhide's chassis, sitting himself down squarely in the middle of it right above the Autobot's Spark. Hazel-brown eyes met blue optics, an eyebrow raised slightly, though the Captain too showed signs of wear and tear, bandages crisscrossing the bruised and cut up skin. "If you're fine, I'm a Sabot Round." _

_Ironhide shivered ever so slightly as the warmth and slight weight settled squarely on sensitive armour, his optics dimming as his Spark burned just a touch more brightly at the concern he was being shown. Those fingertips were back, brushing back and forth across his chestplates, worry filling the Captain's eyes. _

"_I doubt you are a human manufactured projectile." _

"_That's the point, tall, dark and cannoned." The Captain glanced down over the side of the Mech's big chassis, before his shoulders slumped slightly and he was dropping forwards onto his belly, hidden from human view. His cheek rested against one arm as he settled against the black armour, letting out a quiet sigh. _

"_I do not understand." _

"_That makes the two of us." The Captain mused suddenly, his body almost snuggling against the surprisingly warm black armour, his free hand was sliding beneath the edge of one of the metal plates, feeling the throbbing heat just beneath the surface. "Hey… Ironhide…" The deep pulse of something warm beneath him had increased its pace, the heat and low quiet sound left the human almost melting against the Autobot's frame. "What… is that?" His bandaged hand attempted to find the source of that sound. _

"_Mmmh?" His entire frame had relaxed, even though parts flared in pain, he could easily ignore it in favour of running scans over the human, becoming absorbed by the warm body, his optics dimming as his helm dropped back slightly. _

"_You got a metal heart in there? 'Cause it sounds like weapons fire…" _

"_I have both a Fuel pump and a Spark." _

"_I ain't know what either of them are, 'Hide, but I'm glad for 'em if it means yah still with me." _

_One massive hand lifted, one finger dropped down to lightly stroke over the human's back, amazed at how fragile he was but also at the courageous Spark that existed within the short-lived human. "I am also relieved to have you still functional, Captain Lennox." _

"_You were damned impressive out there, 'Hide."_

_Ironhide was grinning, his mouthplates forming into a delighted smile, feeling a rush of pride in those words. This was a human that didn't exaggerate, of that he was certain. To gain such approval was… nice. "You were quite amazing yourself." _

"_Thanks, Big Guy." Slightly flustered, the Captain yawned softly, the heat beneath him far too inviting, though it was metal… however said these guys were 'robots' was dead wrong. There was something very much alive about the Autobots, something warm and living… "Mind if I crash here?" _

"_Feel free." His servo carefully shifted over the human's body, cradling him softly so he wouldn't get accidentally thrown off the big chassis. "Always welcome." _

"_I think 'Hide, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." _

"Major." Ironhide growled, before this time he was chasing after the human driven vehicle, kicking up dust and rocks as he was increasing speed, darting forwards to graze the other's side. "You are playing with fire."

"Kiss my Aft!" The Major called out the window, laughing as he was jostled hard in his seat when the Topkick thumped hard against his 'aft', the Truck's engine roared in challenge.

Suddenly all the glass within the car seemed to vibrate softly, Ironhide giving a cry of warning as he slammed hard into the side of the SUV sending it tail-spinning wildly, jolting the human hard against his harness. Just as a powerful lance of plasma energy scorched the ground where he had just been, earth scorched and vapourised, a wave of gravel clattered down across both of them. Ironhide giving a roar of anger as he transformed, cannons instantly charging and lifting towards the strangely empty sky.

"'HIDE!" The Major yelled as the SUV jolted again as salvo of plasma bolts slammed into the ground peppering them both with burning hot stones that smacked hard against the windscreen almost shattering it.

"GO!" Ironhide yelled, his weapons raised, blasting upwards, but knowing he was out of range for the target that was hovering in low orbit, just visible to his optics. Soundwave was above them, powerful lasers attempting to pick off the Major… Knowing it was Ironhide's one weakness. "_**Go!**_"

Unable to help the burning feeling of helplessness, he was spinning the SUV around, gunning the engine hard and bouncing across the landscape, but the blasts were trailing after him, Ironhide running along covering him, knocking hard against the side of the SUV to jerk him out of the way, his reaction time being too slow… As much as Ironhide hated retreat, it was their only option as Soundwave was slowly drifting lower, his strikes coming closer and close as they tried to put as much distance between them as they could.

Ironhide had to get Will out of the vehicle… but if either of them slowed they would be hit… The SUV was too large for him to lift properly and it would only make them more of a target. Cannons thrummed with power as he was firing at Soundwave, trying to hit close enough to disable his tracking sensors. The Decepticon however was moving too fast… and they were moving to slowly.

A howl of pain escaped the Autobot as he smashed into the side of the SUV, taking the brunt of one those blasts across his shoulder plating, heat rushed through as it slipped beneath his armour, sending waves of agony fluttering through his sensor relays but he ignored it as he pushed hard at the SUV needing the Human to get going despite him taking a bad shot to the back.

"Keep going… if I fall, just keep going Will!" He grunted out as he kept pace with the vehicle, sending out calls for help on every channel that he had, but he was being jammed, the only sound he received was static.

"I won't leave you!" Will hissed back, his eyes staring at the Autobot, his heart caught in his throat, knowing that he was nothing but a burden to the big Autobot. Why could he not protect Ironhide? Why was he always forced to run whenever the Autobot was in danger? Why was he so helpless to protect the one he loved?

"Will, GO!" Ironhide commanded, his blue optics reflecting his quiet terror, they had been expecting a quiet afternoon to themselves, not that they would be taken pot shots at by a flying trashcan.

"…_Hide_…"

"Go, Love."

And tears blurred his vision as he pressed the accelerator flat against the floor, the SUV bouncing about him as he soared forwards and back towards the road, leaving Ironhide behind him…

Suddenly the ground seemed to give away beneath the SUV and he was tossed hard as the entire vehicle twisted and rolled, his hands scrabbled to get a hold on the frame about him, bracing as the entire vehicle plunged into one of the holes the plasma blasts had sheered into the ground. Glass cracked, his chest burned where he had been thrown hard against his seatbelt, his forehead thumped hard against the steering wheel, blood spattered across his windshield as the car rocked and turned again onto is side as it sank down in the shifting tumble of gravel and debris.

The sound of Cannon blasts cracked like whips across the landscape, Cybertronian snarls and insults were flying between the two combatants. Will was pulling himself out of the broken window, his body tumbling to the ground in a clatter of gravel as he was struggling to pull himself upwards, bones and muscles protesting. His hands dug into the loose sides of the pit, trying to drag himself upwards on his belly. However, for every foot he pulled himself he slipped back two, the ground nothing but a moving mass of stones, and he crashed backwards into the side of the upturned SUV.

"FUCK!" He snarled, body twisting, but his legs sank into the stones sending hm thumping backwards again, blood dripped down his chin from his split lip, but he was forcing himself onwards…

If he were an Autobot… It he were one of them… he would be able to protect Ironhide, be able to watch his back… wouldn't have to leave his beloved. He wanted nothing more than to remain at the Autobot's side, but there was only so much they could do together… it hadn't even quite gone into the realm of the physical no matter how much Will had desired it.

"**Would you be willing to give up everything for your wish?"** A voice whispered close to Will's ear, so close that it made him shudder and he could have sworn it was Sam…

"YES!" He said instantly, there was no doubt in him. He had nothing left to gain in his human form. He may miss somethings… but he could live without being able to walk the streets as a man… to live and die like that… to give up flesh and blood for metal parts. "I would do anything to protect Ironhide."

"**Do you love him?"**

"Sam?"

"**Do you love him?" **

"I love Ironhide with all my heart." He growled out, struggling against the sliding rocks, his body half buried as they cascaded down around him. "Fuck this! Help me." He could hear the sounds of the battle, the sounds of Ironhide being struck again by the powerful sonic blasts from the Decepticon. Ironhide needed him! "Sam help me! He'll die… He'll die… if I don't help him!"

"**Let go." **

"SAM?!" His hands slipped once more, his fingers bloody from his attempts to climb out, his body tumbled and rolled down towards the bulk of the SUV, he would hit it hard this time…

And suddenly instead of hitting the side of it, his entire body seemed to be absorbed by the metal, every part of him was unravelling, his voice lost in the strange sensation. His mind was fighting against it, before the words echoed again to him, and he released his control. He needed… this. If he was to have all he wanted… to protect all that mattered to him he needed to let go of his humanity. What did it matter? The sacrifice was a willing one.

His soul seemed to be gathered up from every corner of his body and ignited with a jolt from something inhuman. His vision blurred and darkened and he his lungs filled with blackness of the void, his thoughts fading for a moment…

_'Sam… please… help me…'_

**"Relax, Major."**

He tried. God, he tried.

But it felt like every atom in his body was being stretched, all his thoughts, all his memories were being swept up and repackaged. The images from childhood to adulthood that had always been blurry and indistinct came into sharp focus, each clear as if they had been recorded so that they could be recalled. Scents were sharper… tastes clearer… parts of him seemed to drift away into nothingness and be replaced by the feeling of his own Soul resting within his chest.

The indistinct reality of a human soul had been turned into something physical and living, pulsing within the protective cocoon of wires and metal. A Spark burned brightly.

Ironhide needed him!

"**Go to him, Major. Go!"**

Systems charged up, brown-green optics flickered once as shuttered slid upwards, the Mech's chassis jolting hard as cool air hissed into overheated parts. Every part of him ached for a moment, before the pain drifted away, a sound escaped him, something inhuman and distinctly Cybertronian escaped him.

Rolling from his back where he had been sprawled within the bottom of the hole, the olive armoured Mech was pulling himself out, gravel clinching against his armour as he moved. His helm lifted, gazing on the one sight that would remain with him for as long as he was functional…

Ironhide was on his knees, cannons smouldering on either arm, his head bent as a gun was pressed against the back of it, Soundwave cackling in that monotone of his. Battered and leaking fluids, the black Mech was shuddering slightly, knowing his end had come… but hoping desperately that William would escape, that the Decepticon would loose interest in the human.

Rage flared through every system the olive Mech had, his hand dipped into nothingness and produced a heavy battle mace, his powerful frame scrambling off the edge and with a battle cry charged straight at Soundwave without flinching. Even when the sonic waves battered at his audios, he didn't slow, his powerful frame dipped to one side, swinging up and around so fast that he was a green blur as the mace gained momentum from the twisting spin. And with a howl of pain Soundwave crashed to one side of Ironhide, Energon and mech fluid spraying across both Mechs from the damage inflicted upon the Decepticon.

His battle systems were raging with emotions, hatred and fury built within him, coming out in powerful blows from the mace and slow from the wrist mounted explosive darts that peppered the Decepticon's 'wings'. A servo wrapped around Soundwave's throat, crushing it sharply as he literally lifted the heavier mech from the ground, hydraulics groaning under the strain.

"If you ever touched him again, I will tear open your shell and extinguish your Spark with my own servos." The Mech was snarling, optics flaring brightly as he dropped his mace and punched the other Mech so hard he shattered his jaw and sent him tumbling end over end kicking up dust. Soundwave going into stasis lock from the power the new Mech had used, though he had almost exhausted himself in the processes.

The black Weapons Specialist was sprawled in the dust, face down, his chassis barely moving from all the damage his systems had taken the sonic blasts creating a thousand tiny tears throughout his frame. Dark blue optics flickered slightly, a groan escaping him as strong hands were touching his shoulders softly, rolling him over.

""Hide…" The former human whispered softly, cradling the Mech's head against his chassis, an arm curled about the charred and badly damaged chestplates, he was trying to call for help… not quite knowing _how_ to call but something started 'screaming' in the back of his processors, a beacon or something… anything that would get someone's attention. "Primus… Hide…" Fingers stroked against the side of the black helm lightly, hazel-green optics dimming slightly as he met the Autobot's gaze.

"William…" Ironhide croaked softly, confusion touching his features, his half offlined scanners registering the new Mech's ID, one that was completely unfamiliar to him… and he knew all the Bots stationed on Earth… had this one landed recently? "The… human… is he?" A grunt of pain escaped him, his head twisting to press into the warm servo that lingered against his cheekplate, the Spark pulsing beneath his audio was warm… welcoming… His own Spark leaping in recognition…

A recognition he didn't understand.

"Will!" 'Hide tried to call, before his vocals protested far too much for him to get anything out above a whisper.

"I'm here, Ironhide." William Lennox gave a shy smile, his optics dimming slightly, before his grip tightened protectively around his Ironhide.

"Wha…?"

"Its me… 'Hide."

"No." How could a Human be an Autobot? As much as Ironhide had longed to have the human within a Cybertronian frame it was quite impossible. He had known he would soon enough lose his Beloved to old age or disease… that the brief flash of his presence would be all Ironhide had. "Impossible…"

"You're tell me…" Will snorted softly, before feeling new systems hum within him, a tingle within his… Spark… seemed to grow stronger when he pulled Ironhide just that little bit closer. "I don't really know what happened… I heard Sam's voice… I wanted… to protect you… and tada!" Digits wiggled slightly before Ironhide's optics. "Instant Autobot, just add water."

Disbelief and hope filled Ironhide's expression, he was not usually one for accepting rather strange things… but in this case… the expression on the Mech's face, that slightly lopsided grin… And that terrible sense of humour. "Will?"

"Yeah, its me. New and improved." He couldn't help the terrible jokes, wanting nothing more than to get a smile out of his beloved 'Hide. "I wonder if it comes with a warrantee."

"That is you. No one else…" A smile came to his lips, a trembling hand lifted up to caress against the warm cheekplates, a thumb tracing those lips lightly, feeling the faint brush of heated air venting from the Mech's internal systems. "Has your terrible sense of humour."

"Sam's is pretty bad…"

"You…" The Weapons Specialist swallowed around the giant slab of slag that was sitting in the back of his throat, his optics burning brightly for a moment, his entire frame shuddering slightly. "You… did this for me?"

"Of course."

"But… your… humanity… your life…"

"Not worth a dime without you." Will answered instantly, leaning in to press a heated kiss against those lips, swallowing any sound that escaped Ironhide, delighting in being able to do this instead of with a hologram. He loved that hologram… but the reality of kissing the real Ironhide was just that little more special. "I love you too much, Ironhide. No sacrifice is too great."

"I've… had memory clips of this… or at least… I have… imagined it…"

"You dreamed of me being an Autobot?" It surprised him for a moment before he was drawing Ironhide a little higher against his warm chassis, his facial plates nuzzling against the black helm. He could hear all the tiny sounds of gear and parts moving within the other… "I can understand why."

"I loved you as a human… I really did, I would have been content… but…"

"One day I would die and you would be left alone. I dreaded that too." But now, now that they were together, nothing would be strong enough to ever pull them apart again.

"You have a Spark…"

"Mmhmm." He was feeling tired… very tired and didn't understand why… but maybe it was simply he was brand spanking new… straight out of the box…

"I love you." Ironhide whispered softly, drawing Will down for another kiss, catching the look in the other's optics feeling the weight of the smaller Mech leaning slightly against his own. Systems were humming… threatening recharge right then and there… "They're coming… its okay…" Ironhide encouraged softly as the olive frame drifted forwards, the two of them curled together for a long moment.

And hazel green optics flickered once before the new Autobot collapsed against Ironhide's back, systems humming softly with life and quiet recharge… Leaving Ironhide to explain… something he had no idea about.

The cloud of dust signalled the arrival of Optimus Prime and the Medics…

Primus was smiling on Ironhide that day… despite being turned half to scrap, he had his dearest desire fulfilled…

* * *

A soft little moan escaped him as his entire frame stretched slightly, snuggling back into the strong arms that were coiled about his trim waist, drawing him backwards a little more, his helm nuzzling in against a warm shoulder. Optics flickered on dimly, adjusting after a few moments to the darkness, before lifted a little to gaze into the smiling face of his beloved Ironhide. A hand wandered upwards to slowly stroke up and down against his spinal plating, tucking him in closer, leaving the olive Mech sighing in delight.

"Good afternoon… Shatterstrike."

"Mmmh?" His head twisted back to was happily nuzzled in against that black plating, almost purring under the large servos that were brushing back and forth against his plating. "'Hide?"

"We're in my quarters. Ratchet finally let me go a Joor ago… Thought I would join you… on my berth." Their chassis were brushing softly together, their Sparks humming with waves of delight at the closeness between them. "How you feeling?"

"Warm." He snorted softly, curled up happily in the arms of the other, the warmth of the embrace seeped into his armour and systems beneath. "But… Are you okay?"

"Will be without my cannons for a while… Ratchet couldn't repair 'em… Wheeljack and Ratch are going to have a thousand different questions for you… I managed to convince them to let you recharge off whatever it was that happened to you… I'm feeling a little possessive at the moment."

"Not like I mind." But he frowned slightly as he let his servos drift up over the back frame feeling the slight wince from the other, but felt certain nothing was permanently broken. "So what happened to 'Wave?"

"Got him in the brig. Blaster and Prowl are interrogatin' him. You gave him one right bashing…"

"One he earned."

"True." Fingetips were tickling over the olive armour, intensely curious, desperate to have a chance to go do a little exploring of his own, wondering just how far the changes went. Ratchet had run pulimonary scans and determined that 'Shatterstrike', the name Will's frame gave when someone checked his ID signal, was as normal as a mech came. Heavily armoured, built to take a beating, he was the perfect partner for the likes of Ironhide. "Yah slagging beautiful you know…" Ironhide purred, dark blue optics flickering in delight when Will's own servos were caressing across his black armour.

"Am I?" A hopeful smile…

And Ironhide was suddenly kissing him, their Sparks thrumming together wildly as 'Hide's glossa was dipping into the warm mouth of his lover, swallowing all those sounds that were escaping him. Before the black Mech grinned brightly. "You bet your cute little aft you are."

"This aft?" Said aft waggled cheekily against Ironhide's hand, lips twitching upwards in amusement.

"Yes, _that_ one."

"You want under my armour, don't you?" An optic ridge lifted, but he wanted it too… wanted those big hands on his frame, longed for the touch and reassurance it would bring.

"Is that an invitation?"

"I have an open door policy."

"I hope that's not a general offer around base…"

"No, it's a one off special."

"And I'm the only one around to know about it…"

Between muffled sounds of laughter, a deep moan echoed… followed by the click of armour… and a whimper of Ironhide's name…

* * *

**XD oooooh XD they don't waste time do they? XD**


	7. What Should Have Been

**Author's Note:** XD annnnnnnnnnnd we have the transformation. ^^

**Disclaimer:** I own Shatterstrike and Skyspike^^ XD but no one else in this chapter. XD loool

**QUESTION!: I'm going to be doing a few XD 'mature' scenes in the coming chapters. Eg Skyspike and Optimus in the next one xD but ^^ my question to you is. 'Sticky or NON sticky?' Eg... do the transformers have... 'equipment like humans' for example like in my 'colours' fic or have 'no equipment' like in my Desire series. **

Thankyou all for being so patient with me! 33333333

* * *

**Beyond The Orbit Of Saturn, Omega Supreme Spaceship Component**

"Earth?" Green optics were blinking slightly before leaning against the rail slightly, glancing back over his shoulder at the tall Mech that towered over him, his head tipped up slightly to be able to catch the look of relief that swept over the other Mech's features. "It reminds me of Aracus." His head tipped slightly as he studied the visual out the viewport before him, feeling an arm creep around his waist and pull him backwards, fingers were stroking lightly against his belly making him chuckle softly.

"Everything reminds you of something else." Deep blue optics brightened before warm lips dropped against the top of the smaller Mech's helm. "You sound a little like Kup."

"My processors aren't glitching! I might be _old,_ but Primus forbid me ever becoming that decrepit." Omega Supreme snorted sharply, shaking his head and twisting around to face Ultra Magnus, a finger lightly poking him in the chestplates.

"Don't let Kup hear you say that..."

"Don't let him hear you say I sound like him. I have no idea if he'll find it funny or find it reminds him of something else." A puff of heated air escaped his lips as he was frowning ever so slightly, before rolling his optics. "He already put my main processors deep into recharge three times in the last Orn when he decided I needed company."

"You should have told me I would have..."

"Its okay..." Omega sighed softly, his palm lifting to stroke back and forth against Ultra Magnus's strong jaw lightly, "I don't mind it. I don't mind a bit of recharge here and there..." The corner of his lips twitched upwards at that.

"_Omega."_ Magnus was slightly flustered at that, knowing exactly what his Lover was suggesting. "I am not that..."

"Of course you are." The orange and grey 'head' component of the large Guardian was grinning from audio to audio at being able to make the usually unflappable commander fluster like that. "Last night, you made me overload..." A hand covered his mouth preventing him from actually saying exactly how many times Magnus had managed to 'stimulate' him into overload. Most of the crew were thankful that the different parts of the large Guardian could disconnect from each other so that the entire 'ship' component wouldn't end up fritzing when over-stimulated.

"You do not need to _say_ it."

"Why not? It just makes you even more adorable."

"I am **not** adorable." The big Mech almost pouted, his brilliant blue optics flickering slightly, before he couldn't help but smile down at his lover for a long moment, his Spark pulsed warmly within his chassis, it always delighted him to know that this Mech loved him. With Omega he didn't have to always been the strong one.

"You are, Big Blue." He grinned slightly, tapping his finger against the warm metal, winking up at him for a moment before letting out a quiet sigh. "We'll be entering communications range soon, we'll be one big surprise for the Prime. We even come bearing gifts."

Spare parts, extra troops, several smaller ships and also the body of a small Flyer by the name of Skyspike who they had finally located and was now soon going to be in the hands of those who would know what to do with the information in the Mech's processors. Magnus had been thought dead by quite a few of the Autobots in the last Vorn, a run in with some rather nasty Decepticons had almost permanently offlined him, however… Omega Supreme had come to the rescue and it was in the subsequent Orns after that Ultra Magnus had found himself attracted to the slender orange and grey Mech who tended to him in private.

Soon Magnus would be beside his brother on Earth and able to complete the missions he had been organizing since the fall of Cybertron. "Soon, Brother. Soon."

* * *

**Rec Room, Autobot Base**

Music filled the night air, lights flashing and dancing about the Autobots as they were slowly drifting out onto the grounds of the Autobot Base, both the local radio waves and comm lines were filled with sound as Blaster was delighting himself in mixing up a rather extensive mix of both Human and Cybertronian music. Even though he looked a little distant, Blaster was still unable to help but delight those around him with both song and dance, his frame bouncing along with the songs that he was running through his own sound systems built into his own frame.

In the back corner of the underground Rec Room which had been converted into something that resembled a Cybertronian bar, several Mechs were sitting around a table a few humans sitting at it with them enjoying the evening together. A pack of what could pass as 'cards' were being served out by the elegant fingers of Inferno, the crimson Mech grinning brightly at those around him, clearly looking like a Mech who had just struck Energon. A stash of high-grade and alcohol sat in the middle of the table, supplied by both Prowl, who had been convinced by Jazz to hand it over and also from the last shipment supply they had managed to get from one of Cybertron's colony worlds.

"I don't want to know who came up with these rules." Epps snickered, glancing over the list that had been supplied in English for the humans at the table. "Its worse then…"

"That is just an example," Inferno supplied, glancing slightly to one side when he felt Red Alert stir, big pale blue optics flickered half open to gaze up at him from within a pretty white face, the Security Chief yawning slightly before letting his head drop back against Inferno's shoulder, snuggling in and clearly looking like he had already been given a little too much high-grade already. "Lowest card value makes the first rule."

In turn each of them selected a card from the big stack within reach, turning them over to display the Cybertronian value.

It was surprisingly Wheeljack who drew the first low card, the Engineer looked thoughtful before he glanced beside him at Ratchet, almost glowing a moment later at the feeling of a warm green hand sliding up across his thigh lightly. A shiver ran its way through 'Jack, before his knee pressed a little more firmly against the warm hand, his optics flickering with delight after a moment letting out a quiet sigh. This was definitely going to be a good night.

"Precautions first!" Miles called, gesturing from where he was currently seated on Jolt's knee plate, gesturing towards Epps and the other humans as well as the Mechs that surrounded him. "We don't want what happened last time to happen again."

"Hey, Hide isn't here so…" Sideswipe added, Sunstreaker flustering slightly as the long arm was hugging him, wrapped tightly about his waist and shifting him closer to the handsome silver Mech. This night was turning out to be a boon to most bots and would probably end with a lot of fun to be had by all.

"But the twins are." Miles pointed towards the pranksters. "And Jolt is."

A soft whine escaped the blue Mech as he let out a soft sound, his bright optics dimming slightly.

"You're not the problem, Jo-jo." The human remarked to his Autobot companion, fingertips lightly running across the warm metal of that leg, the back of his shoes rubbing against the warm metal, shifting in a little closer. "Its more like them stealing your whips and deciding to shock everyone by leaving it across the doorway…"

"Well… it was fun. Even Jolt thought it was funny." Sideswipe pointed out.

"Right!" Miles huffed softly, shaking his head slightly. "He was so over-energised he thought I was a Nebulon, whatever that is… I am not green."

"You are when you get sick." Ratchet chimed in slightly, a little uneasy about actually joining in, in something he usually wasn't included in because he was usually hiding in Medbay away from the noise and the bother, but with Wheeljack beside him… He could enjoy himself a little. "Okay, back to the game." Ratchet grumbled.

"No, first you need to get rid of your 'weapons', Ratchet. The rest of you too!" Miles was waving at them, before soon enough a pile of weapons was forming at the centre of the table, some of it making others blink in surprise at just how much weaponry that actually had between them all.

Ratchet was grumbling, before he was beginning to empty his subspace pockets of anything that could be classified as 'weapons' only two wrenches sat on the tabletop.

"The other ones too, Ratch." Wheeljack whispered as he was forced to empty his own pockets under the critical eye of the blonde human, fidgeting when he realised just how much stuff they all had stored away 'just in case'.

Soon enough a full set of ten wrenches of varying sizes and weights were stacked with hammers and several other items, before all of said things were swept off the edge of the table and shoved into the corner with a clatter, startling Red Alert who wrapped his arms even tighter around Inferno hands sliding under armour plating and making the crimson mech groan.

"Right we ready now?"

"Each type of card means a different thing…any one got a datapad?"

"If Prowl was around we would have a thousand of them." Epps smirked slightly, before pointing towards the rather snugly form of Red Alert. "Can ya see if he has one or two in his pockets?"

"Red…?"

"What do I get in return?" The slender white and red Mech questioned, pouting slightly up at Inferno before brushing both palms down over the big chassis teasing it and enjoying the way the other Mech shuddered slightly under the contact.

"I'll make it up to ya, Red." The Mech grinned slightly, before handing over a datapad which Red had pulled from a subspace pocket before snuggling back against the warm frame and drifting right back off into recharge. "Okay 'Jack, what's yah rule?"

"Number game because it's a two. Every number divisible by two or has a two in it has to be replaced by the words, 'My Bad'."

Ratchet snickered at that, remembering the words well from several 'accidents' involving one Prime and several garden plants and…

"You start Jack."

"One."

"Two…" Ratchet blinked slightly, as everyone laughed. They had caught Ratchet out already and the Medic groaned and took the allotted drink from one of the high-grade cubes.

"Three." Epps chimed.

"My baaaaaaaaad." Sideswipe snickered.

"Five." Inferno smiled.

"Six." Jolt answered, before getting another round of laughs before ending up drinking as well, bright blue doorwings fluttered as his systems buzzed as it slid all the way down.

"Seven." Miles added. A hand lightly patting Jolt on the knee, though Miles ended up being tickled in response.

"My bad." Wheeljack smiled.

"You're always _bad_…" Ratchet huffed softly, dark blue optics flickering. "Blowing everything up…"

"It's the nature of the universe." Sunstreaker chuckled, squirming slightly before he was ending up being pulled into Sideswipe's lap, one long arm wrapped about his waist, his head dropping back and nuzzling the warm shoulder.

"Next number draw."

Miles ended up winning it, "Word association. You have to say something about the person next to you and they had to admit to it." Miles glanced to one side and gazed at Wheeljack beside him. "Explosions."

"Only sometimes…" The Mech was almost pouting. "Wrenches."

"Fine." Ratchet grunted, his hand teasing 'Jack's intimate plating and made the mech Jerk and almost groan in sudden pleasure. "Pockets."

"Eh?"

Suddenly an audio clip was playing, crackling slightly as if it sounded form a telephone It was clearly Epps's voice. _"MY BACK POCKET!"_

_Captain Lennox_ replied to that quickly, the sound of ruffling fabric and explosions coming in clear. _"You got like ten back pockets!"_

Sargent Robert Epps paled slightly knowing what was coming.

"_LEFT CHEEK! LEFT CHEEK! LEFT CHEEK!"_

"You have lots of pockets." Ratchet waved a hand slightly as if it were a generally made conclusion.

"Hey! It comes with the uniform, Mr I-own-all-the-wrenches-on-base."

"Don't tempt me." Ratchet growled.

"You don't need tempting, you need a restraining order put on those things."

"Err… back on point please?" Inferno interrupted, attempting to bring it back to the main point of the game.

"Sunstreaker."

"You're busted, Bro." Sunstreaker grinned, dropping a kiss against the silver jaw, wanting to make up for all the damage he had done to their relationship.

"I admit to that one." Sideswipe smiled slightly, rubbing his fingers against the yellow helm tenderly, before he was glancing beside him. "Red Alert."

"I don't mind that one at all." Before optics glanced towards Jolt. "Zapping people when they try to hug you when you just came in out of the rain."

"That's more than one word." Jolt pouted slightly, before waggling his doorwings cutely. "But I'll accept it."

* * *

**Level Four, Autobot Base**

"Sam?" Bright hazel optics flickered from where the olive green Mech was slowly dropping to one knee plate, his hand reached out towards the human, lightly touching a finger against the warm side, startling the youth who spun around as if he had been woken from a dream rather suddenly. "Sorry, buddy. I just wanted to thankyou."

Deep brown eyes blinked once, gazing up at Shatterstrike for a long moment, it was so odd to think that this new and rather impressive Mech had once been Major Lennox, but the familiar black frame of Ironhide hovered nearby, dark blue optics warm and just watching his partner and beloved.

"Thank me? I haven't done anything…" He looked a little troubled by that, shaking his head and gazing up at the Mech for a long moment trying to work out what was going on. He hadn't done anything he knew of recently that required a personal thankyou.

Shatterstrike paused. He had been certain it had been Sam's voice, the strange powers that the boy exhibited were enough to clue even him in on that something was up. Samuel had to be the reason he had been given this gift, a chance to be with Ironhide. "You changed me."

"Wha…?"

"I heard you, it was you who changed me. For that I am in your debt."

"But I didn't do anything!" The boy cried, shaking his head and resting a hand against his chest, feeling his heart suddenly racing within him, his eyes flickering towards two Mechs before him.

"Sam…" Ironhide was resting a hand lightly against his beloved's shoulder, thumb stroking over the pale olive metal, feeling the other Mech shiver in delight at the touch.

"I didn't do…"

'_Are you certain you didn't?'_

Sam jerked sharply, his head lifting sharply to glance behind Ironhide, there stood a slender Flyer, gold and black armour glinting in the light, though he had a distinct impression he was looking at himself when he gazed into those golden-brown optics.

"I didn't _**do**_ anything." He answered the Flyer sharply. His tone was making both Ironhide and Shatterstrike blink sharply.

'You are the AllSpark. You remember your dream don't you? That little nap you had that afternoon…'

"No! No… I didn't do anything… how could I change a human into a Cybertronian?"

"Sam… who are you talking to?" 'Strike was gently curling his fingers around the young human gently, about to call for Optimus, hoping that the Prime might be able to calm the human done.

'_You seem to forget, a Cybertronian was turned human.'_

"WHAT!"

'_What do you see when you look at me then?'_ Those optics twinkled slightly, the beautiful face wearing an expression of certainty that made Samuel swallow hard.

"Me."

_'Exactly!'_

Everything was going quite crazy inside of Samuel's head.

'_Come, you need to come with me.'_ A hand was waving towards the human, hoping for him to follow, before he was taking several steps down the corridor. _'Its important.'_

"I'm sorry Major Lennox, Ironhide I really need to go, Optimus is calling me." And he was soon racing off down the corridor before either Bot could grab him.

'_This way! This way!'_ The Mech called back to him, hurrying through the base towards the surface.

* * *

**Somewhere On Level Six, Autobot Underground Base**

Stumbling down the corridor, Wheeljack was supporting the weight of his half over-energised partner, shifting the arm around his shoulders a little more, he felt those fingers once again wandering. For some reason Ratchet had gotten a little too into the private celebrations. And too much High Grade had gotten into the Mech's tanks before 'Jack had been able to stop him. Now he realised exactly why he preferred to keep Ratchet to himself away from prying eyes… Ratchet couldn't keep his hands off the Engineer, not for a moment since he had gotten himself hyped up.

"I don't like the armour on." Ratchet was almost whining, his dark blue optics bobbing in front of Wheeljack's face, the other Mech clinging onto the Bot both arms wrapped about his shoulders, an almost goofy smile on those usually stoic lips. "No… don't like it at all…" The favourite wrench was bumping lightly against Jack's back, before it dropped to the floor, the Medic's fingers finding Jack's frame far more interesting. "Too much."

"Ratchet... not here..." The other Mech whispered, hearing the clatter of his armour hitting the floor somewhere behind him, those hands insistently brushing over his frame, dislodging every part of his back armour that he could reach.

"I want it off... ALL off." The lime green Mech giggled in delight, fingers caressing sensitive parts that were now exposed, making Wheeljack shudder and yelp in surprised pleasure, every circuit jerking happily and delighting in the feeling. But Jack was seriously embarrassed… They were still quite far from home… And at the rate Ratchet was going…

"Ratchet... come on... its the middle of corridor... were four levels away from your quarters..." He winced sharply as he felt those fingers clinging to his back, preventing him from trying to shift the 'drunken' Mech away from him enough to replace the removed armour. But Ratchet would have none of it.

"ALL OFF! Come on... You look better like that." Ratchet was pouting… somehow managing to both produce the strangest giggles and even a pout within a cycle of each other and it was melting Wheeljack's resolve. Slag, Ratchet was cute when he did that… and damned handsome…

Several more piece of armour clunked to the floor, in a growing pile that spread around the pair in a ring of white, red and green parts. Hopefully Ratchet would stop soon… or Wheeljeck would end up in his 'skin' alone in the middle of base…

One more larger piece clattered to the floor… half his front chassis armour was on the floor off to one side, those skilled fingers rubbing up and own along several seams, that pout was back in full force, clearly not liking the fact he couldn't get in.

"RATCHET!" Jack hissed out sharply, a hand attempting to silence the wave of giggles that escaped Ratchet.

"Off... hehe... off, off, off."

"Stop."

"Off."

"Ratchet, stop!"

"Off!"

Another burst of odd giggles.

More clattering. Hands tried to swatch others away.

"If you don't stop right now."

"Off!" Clatter. "Off, off, off, off!" A clatter followed every repeat of the word, the Medic's hands slipping through Wheeljack's defences.

"RATCHET!"

"Off." It was the cutest sound, a finger tapping against Jack's nose softly. "Better! Off… more off…"

And suddenly sound behind Wheeljack made him jerk around to stare straight into the baby blue optics of Bumblebee. The Mech was stepping out of the cross corridor just down from them, the yellow Mech letting out a strange sound.

For a long moment there was absolute silence.

And Ratchet chose that moment to strike.

"Off!"

Clatter.

"Ah…" Wheeljack froze. His hands gripped Ratchet's tightly, making the lime green Mech squirm impatiently at being actually restrained. "Bumblebee… I… ah…"

Suddenly the silvery figure of Silverbolt stepped into the corridor behind Bumblebee, the tall Aerialbot glancing down at his companion, a shy hand lightly brushing against Bee's arm… as if trying to get his attention after the yellow Mech, before he suddenly looked up and stared wide-opticed at them. Bee's hand reached up and suddenly covered those bright optics, shoving the Aerialbot into the other corridor before glancing back over his shoulder at the pair.

"Off…"

And abruptly the corridor was filled with music as Bee grinned at Jack, winking.

"And if you don't believe me, just put your hands on me,  
Hands on me, hands on me, hands on me, hands on me."

The sound of Vanessa Carlton's song 'Hands On Me' filled the corridor, making Ratchet giggle even more and Jack buried his head against Ratchet's shoulder. He was never going to live this down… He gave up trying to stop those hands, managing to scoop up his arm and shove it into a subspace pocket… Embarrassed… But he suddenly swept Ratchet off his feet, and headed for the nearest lift…

Leaving a very bemused Bumblebee and a flushed Silverbolt behind…

"Off…"

"Yes, Ratchet… all off."

* * *

**Landing Field, Autobot Base**

Samuel stood on the tarmac, his head lifted to watch a bright golden form sweeping down through the air, it was beautiful and sleek as it entered the upper atmosphere, spinning swiftly to throw off ways of heat as it was coming rapidly down towards them. He was surprised that the alarms weren't sounding, that no one else was noticing it, since he had watched several of the Mechs passing between distant buildings in the darkness on their rounds.

'_It wasn't close enough before.'_ The voice apologised softly.

"Close enough?"

'_You're… our… body.'_ The bright star in the sky was coming towards them, twisting about with the wonderful aerial skills that rivalled what he had experienced with Silverbolt. 'It was too far away from Cybertron for me to be able to get it to you. But considering I was picked up by Cosmos and taken aboard Omega Supreme who is just come in system. I had enough fuel to get it here.'

"Who… who is Cosmos? Or Omega Supreme… he sounds like a type of pizza."

The voice that filled the back of his head chuckled softly, enjoying the quirky sense of humour that the human shared with him. They really were the same… right down to their shared love of Optimus Prime. _'Just don't tell him that. I doubt Omega might like being called a pizza. Though I think he does do deliveries…'_

And Samuel could make out the shape of the starfighter, the sleek lines familiar to him, the deep black paint streaked with golden lines, a new paintjob that had been done just before the mission to launch the AllSpark into space. Samuel jolted at the thought, his entire frame shuddering hard at the remembered pain… the burn of his engines… the sound of his own components straining to force the AllSpark to speed up in its launch…

'_Yes, you remember don't you? You've been dreaming your own memory files.'_

Soon enough he could hear landing gears deploy and the shape was taxing down the runway towards him, the shadow of the gold and black Mech was appearing again beside it as the fighter was settling fifty metres away from him, its canopy opening in a gentle invitation.

'_This is nothing but an empty husk, Samuel.'_

"Empty?"

'_Yes, my Spark is within you as is the AllSpark.'_

"Are you different from me?"

'_No. Sam. I'm like you, awkward, honest and with a terrible sense of humour.' _

"Hey!" The human pouted slightly at the, before he was slowly approaching the Starfighter, his hand reaching out to lightly to trace against the underside the warm wing, his entire body shivering at the contact. The feeling… the impression… like he was touching himself…

'_And Sam, we both love Optimus. I've always loved him.'_

A hand pressed against his chest, feeling his heart leap at those words, he had always loved Optimus and in the back of his mind he could still sense Optimus, could feel the Prime lingering the back of his thoughts. Then he thought of the expression he had caught one night, when the big Mech had rolled over and found the berth empty, the flicker in those blue optics. He knew Optimus loved him, knew the big Mech always thought he was enough, but he knew different.

He had made this decision before. He had answered it. It would be what he had been. But this time, he would not be so shy about it.

'_Come on in.'_ The canopy bounced up and down slightly in offer for the human to come in.

And soon Samuel was pushing himself upwards onto the edge of the wing clambering across the warm surface, scrambling into the cockpit, however in his movements he end up tumbling into the chair awkwardly, his entire frame hanging over both arms of the pilot's chair. Before it seemed to shift under him, sliding him around until he was seated properly… Before the harness clipped down about him, the powerful engines rumbling behind him, they were accelerating hard, his body being pressed back into the seat.

_'Fly with me, Sam. Fly with me through all that I am, become me and I will become you. And when we come down again, we'll be complete.'_

And Samuel relaxed back into the chair, his eyes drifting closed as he gave into the pull.

It was like falling.

For a moment he had been in that chair and the next he was falling backwards into metal and wiring. It was a rather pleasant experience, like transforming. His heart was racing in his chest, blood pounding through his veins, the darkness was swirling around him.

_"You like flying, Sam? I've never seen a human take to it so well. I wouldn't have been surprised if you had been born with wings…"_

Silverbolt's words came back to him clearly, as did the feeling the wind against his face. The feeling of the wind blowing away all his troubles, the cool breezes washing across his canopy and underbelly, the knowledge that below him, vivid blue optics were watching. The memory of Optimus waiting for him, the Prime coming to take a personal report from his scouting missions… the feeling that the other was smiling behind that battle mask.

The feeling of the big hand against his shoulder, a finger lightly brushing against a hypersensitive wing… The low quiet tone the Prime used…

_"I feel like I was, Bolt!"_

_'You were born with wings, wings that would always carry you back to Optimus. No matter where he went, you would be able to find him. You would always be there the moment he called for you.'_

And he was dissolving.

A thousand images playing before his eyes. A thousand smiles and a thousand tears.

And a thousand moments with Optimus. Those were the most cherished.

The world seemed to expand as the AllSpark was slowly sliding free of him, slowly reforming after so long, being able to rebuild itself from where it had hidden itself away within the small Human. And as it was sliding free of the mortal coil, it was rebuilding the Spark that had protected it. Weaving Samuel and Skyspike together slowly, joined them together into something new and special.

"**A life given, a life returned."**

And like waking from a dream, Skyspike jolted out of the dream that had coiled about him, the feeling of his human frame was gone replaced by the feeling of familiar systems and parts. His entire Spark was almost bursting at the seams, he was alive and in a subspace pocket he carried the AllSpark. The wind was under his wings, Energon and Mech fluid pulsing through his cabling. The beautiful starfighter twisted about on one wing, looping back and heading down to earth… back to the one being that called to his Spark.

"I'll be with you soon Optimus. Wait for me."

* * *

**Prime's Quarters, Autobot Underground Base**

Shadows drifted across the walls, the large frame of Optimus Prime stumbled slightly as he hit the edge of the door jam, his body swaying slightly, his head twisting downwards to glance about him. A strange smile lit his features, the High Grade pulsing through his systems, feeling far too good to ignore the wonderful buzz that fluttered through his processors. The evening was even better with the thought that Samuel would be back… Samuel would be here waiting for him… the boy had promised after a short visit to his parents… he would come straight back to the Prime.

But the light within his quarters was low, and not enough to see by… His head cocked to the side slightly as he stumbled forwards through the darkness, bumping into several pieces of furniture as he went, his scanners running on maximum power searching only for the familiar form of the human… Maybe he had gone to bed already?

"Samuel?" He called softly, gaining no answer from the empty darkness.

Slowly he was moving through the darkness, not quite realising that everything in the sitting room was turned over… as if someone had decided to crash into every possible surface, upsetting the few mementos from Cybertron that lined one of the bookshelves that lay face down in a crumpled heap of thick data recorders and data tracks. A few holo-images lay scattered in heaps about the place…

"Samuel?"

His hand instantly when for his weapon, pulling the heavy plaster from its subspace pocket, his fingers running over the black metal shakily as he stumbled forwards. Suddenly coming to the doorway of his bedroom, and he was leaning against it. Steadying himself there, the light of his own optics flickered over the shadow of someone seated on the edge of the Berth, a slender lithe frame, a glint of gold and black…

'_Samuel?'_

Instantly his hand snapped towards the light controls, the intensity increasing and illuminating the figure of a Mech sitting there… trembling and uncertain. Bronze-hazel optics lifted from where they had been staring in confusion at his own hands, twisting around to face the Prime. And the moment blue met hazel, all thought processes suddenly shut down… every single logic circuit overloaded and sparked spectacularly.

"Optimus?"

It couldn't be… It just couldn't. It was Sam's voice… the pitch just a little lower… reverberating with the tinny Cybertronian quality… but it was Sam's and it was…

"Skyspike."

It was impossible. The one Bot he had thought he had lost forever to the Matrix was seated on his berth gazing up at him with warm hazel optics, a grin on those lips. And it was Sam's smile, warm and filled with all those emotions that had remained unspoken for so long. He had to be dreaming, or at least suffering from a serious memory glitch, his Spark surged in his chest, pulsing and struggling to understand how it was possible…

It had to be the High Grade… By Primus… it couldn't be.

"I'm home!"

* * *

**XD Next chapter some nice 'quality' time for Bot Sam and Optimus xD still have the 'sticky' 'nonsticky' question in the air^^ XD **


	8. What Will Be

**Author's Note: **THIS CHAPTER IS A STICKY! if you don't like stickies XD please just read the first and last sections. XD ^^ though there is some important plot information also in this chapter. XD Please enjoy ^_______________^ I would love to hear reviews ^^ Also I'm thinking of doing three other 'stickies' XD in the next few chapters And we'll see more of Bee and Bolts together. ^^ and definitely Hide and Strike ^^ XD

**Disclaimer: **I own Taciturn and Skyspike ^^ XDDDDDD lucky me!

**Please Review!!!!!!**

* * *

A large hand swept down over the edge of one wing, watching the entire gold and black frame shiver with utter delight under the touch, optics dimmed slightly before the beautiful face turned upwards to gaze at him steadily. Before Skyspike pressed back into the contact, his expression showing all the feelings that were running around within his Spark. His hand stretched out and cupped the side of the handsome face before him, a thumb brushing along the line of the firm lower lip.

"It is impossible…"

"Improbable maybe, impossible? Me? Never." Skyspike couldn't believe the feeling of confidence he had in front of the one Mech he had always been shy around, maybe it was the new part of him, the human part that gave him the courage to speak up, to do these things he had desired for so long to do.

"Sam?" Confusion filled those bright vivid blue optics as the big Mech was sitting down on the edge of the berth, continuing to lightly run his fingers up and down one of those slender wings, watching them twitch and flutter in delight under the intimate contact.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Two words, AllSpark, Primes."

"That doesn't explain how… you and… Sam…"

"We're the same Mech. Well… Sam was…" Pausing for a moment, he was tugging the other Mech's face down towards, him so that they were optic to optic for a long moment, his lips turning upwards slightly. "Sam was my Spark. And now that we are finally back together, I'm whole once more."

"And the AllSpark?"

"I have it with me." He smiled, unable to help the hope that was rising within his chassis. Could the love he knew Optimus felt for Sam extend to him as well? Could his dreams, his desires, his one wish be fulfilled? "Optimus."

Blue optics shuttered slightly, startled by the sound of his own name, his head cocking slightly to the side, studying the features of the Mech before him, though he was nuzzling quite happily into the warm hand that touched his cheekplates. He had desired this, longed for it, longed for the return of the one Mech that had somehow caught his Spark all those Vorns ago on Cybertron. He had never been able to admit it to himself, never been able to admit to the fact that he had fallen in love. His Spark had been stolen and only Sam had been able to reawaken that part of him once more. However, it made rather wonderful sense now, Sam was a part of the Mech he loved.

"Sky…"

"Do you love me?"

Optimus Prime was caught by the question, surprised by it.

"Do you love me, Optimus Prime?"

"…Yes…" For once, the Prime almost stuttered, his jaw trembling slightly, gazing into the face that had haunted his recharge cycles since he had lost him to the cold depths of space.

"I've always loved you." Bright hazel brown optics flickered slightly, before both hands cupped that strong jaw, tugging him forwards and kissed him deeply, thumbs sliding upwards along antenna and feeling the big Mech melt into the contact. "I've always loved you Optimus, my Spark could not rest… it longed too much to remain within the Matrix. You are the reason I came back." His lips were brushing tenderly across those warm sweet ones. "I need you. I want you so much. I could not be without you… I've longed for this moment so long…"

"Sky." Their foreheads rested together for a long moment, the big Mech's Spark burning hotly within his chassis, singing to the Spark that was so close to him, his other half… the one thing that would complete him. "I love you." It was barely above a whisper, his expression showing all the emotions that was spirally out of control within him, his palms were sliding across the warm wings feeling the slender body shiver and lean even closer.

"You know how handsome you are?"

Optimus was still trying to get over his surprise and joy at having one very precious thing returned to him. Not only had he just been told he was loved, but also he was getting compliments. "I…" A little on the speechless side, he was a little flustered, his vivid blue optics dimming in appreciation for the soft caressing strokes of those hands against his big frame.

"I'm lucky someone hasn't already managed to capture your Spark, you're handsome, strong, sweet… and you have a voice that is so sexy I bet it makes even Megs shudder."

"_Sky_."

"Though, you need to lay off the guilt."

He didn't get a response to that one, blue optics flickering slightly. Optimus knew the other had targeted the one part of him that was unable to deny the truth.

"Optimus. You carry the weight of Cybertron on your shoulders, but you don't need to be that way." Sometimes he seemed unreachable to people. Something beyond normal… something closer to Primus… But the fact remained that Optimus was just like him, he was still mortal and very much flawed like any other Bot.

"I must, it is my duty to…"

"Orion Pax, Construction Engineer."

Vivid blue optics widened sharply, staring at the Mech before him, unable to say anything to that, unable to get out a sound at being called by that name again. A name that had been lost with the rise of the War. "How do you… know that name?" He breathed out, pressing into the warm hands that touched him, craving the promise that they gave to him with each slow gentle stroke of those gentle servos against his chassis.

"I met him once, a sweet, hopeful Mech who dreamed for so much. You know, he had a vision of what Cybertron could become? That there could be peace that everything could be moving forwards towards freedom and growth for our race? He was inspired. A genius at what he did, determined, driven and had faith in himself. But… but he was lonely."

"How…? Sky… how can you see so much?"

"Because I felt just as lonely. I was just as determined to make his vision come true… even though I had no idea how. I'm nothing but a surveyor, a reconnaissance Bot." He had tried to learn as much as he could about both Optimus Prime and Orion Pax. "But somehow, someone cared enough to greet me every time I landed. Someone was waiting for me to come back."

A touch flustered at that, the Mech was dipping his head, feeling soft lips against his, optics drifting closed after a moment, it felt so good to have this reassurance, the words soothing his Spark, easing every pain that lingered within. No one spoke to him like that, no one really dared to bring things up to his face and challenge him. "I missed you." He admitted softly.

"How on Cybertron can anyone resist you, Orion?" It felt natural to call him by that name and the pleasant little shiver that ran through the big frame told him he had chosen right when he decided from then on, this Mech was indeed _Orion_.

"There is only one I wish to fall for me." A strong hand closed about Skyspike's jaw, lifting it upwards so that their gazes met for a moment before smiling. It was a beautiful smile, filled with love and affection, relaxed from the weight of so much.

"And he fell long ago."

Fingertips trailed downwards from the back of his helm down over the curve of his spinal plates, between his wings, before touching against the small of his back. "Let me show you just how much I missed you." The heated words were whispered softly against the other's audio warmly, lips were teasing down over the warm shoulders and throat, Sky's head arched to the side slightly, allowing the other to nibble and suck on sensitive wiring and the main Energon line that was running up beneath his chin.

Moaning and arching, Skyspike couldn't help but feel the sudden wash of desire bubble upwards from somewhere deep within him, his entire frame trembling, his wingtips twitching happily at the feeling. This was what he needed, wanted… was desperate to have. "Have me. Every inch of my frame… I'm yours." He tipping his head back just a little more, feeling denta teasing sensitive components getting a few tiny little whimpers from his vocal components.

"Such an offer." Optimus purred. Both hands were curving about the sensitive wings, running his hands upwards across the sensitive length of them, squeezing softly at the tips, feeling them jerk and tremble sharply in his grasp. "Such a wonderful offer."

"_Orion_…"

"That's it, say my name like that." The bigger Mech encouraged, knowing he would have the chance to do whatever he wished to the slender Flyer in his grasp. This was his mate and if he had his way, his Bondmate. He needed him… wanted him… desired every inch of him.

Panting softly as he arched, a heated mouth sucked at the tip of one of his wings, making his entire frame tremble as a surging rush of heat teased every inch of his frame. Nothing had ever felt this good. Nothing had ever prepared him for the moment when all his wishes would come true.

Optimus Prime was touching his body in a way that left him aching desperately for more. But whenever he reached out for the big Mech, he kept ending up being at the receiving end of the pleasure. This Mech didn't know how to just 'relax' and 'enjoy', Optimus had to do everything… he was the Prime, he was the dominant one between them… Or so most would probably assume from the way things were ending up.

"Stop… hey…" Gasping and shuddering, the Prime froze sharply the moment the word past from between Sky's lips. Worried optics were gazing at him.

"I… Primus… I didn't hurt you did I?" His fingertips trembled as they reached to touch the wing he had been teasing between his denta. "Sky…"

"Not at all." He was attempting to reassure the other Mech, but his trust was well founded, this simple action showed him that at a single word, the other would stop. He could always trust in Optimus, could always know that no matter what happened the other would never hurt him. "You just have me at a disadvantage, Love." Hazel optics flickered with affection, before he leaned forwards and dropped a warm kiss against those heated, slightly damp lips. "Somehow most of my armour has ended up on the floor… and you're still… well mostly 'dressed'."

Confusion filled those vivid blue optics.

"You know exactly how to please me, Orion, but its just _Prime_, that whenever I try to touch you… you keep getting me completely off track." A hand pressed against the big chassis and gave it a good shove. Optimus went down with the movement, sprawling out across the berth, optics gazing up at the other Mech with a bewildered expression. "You don't need to do everything. You need some enjoyment in functionality, Orion."

"What would this enjoyment involve?" Propping himself up on his elbows giving the other a steady look.

A glossa flickered over his lips lightly, then gave the Prime a rather unabashed once over. Sky clearly liked what he saw.

Swallowing hard around the lump of scrap that had somehow found in into his throat, he was gazing at the other Mech, suddenly too aware of what was going to happen. He needed this. Needed someone that would challenge him… have no fear of speaking up… and the mix of Sam's confidence and Skyspike's familiarity with him gave the other the strength to face him.

"You… Want to…?"

"I always wondered what a Prime tasted like."

Optimus flustered ever so slightly at that, shuddering at the feeling of those hands stroking up against his thighs, thumbs teasing against the sensitive seams and heading upwards…

The next thing he knew was that he was so hot that he thought he would explode.

His most intimate armour plating was somewhere on the floor alongside the black and gold one of his beloved's. And there was a mouth closed around the tip of his spike, that warm glossa was teasing it slowly, brushing back and forth over it as warm hands were sliding upwards teasing against every piece of armour he owned. Those slender fingertips were sliding _beneath_ his armour, there was a few soft clicks and red and blue painted metal was sliding down onto the floor… not that Optimus really could pay any attention at all to anything other than that mouth… He could not draw his optics away from that helm hovering over his lower parts.

"Sky!" He gasped out sharply, and suddenly he had the impression the other was smiling around his length.

His hand reached out to lightly touch against that warm helm as it bobbed slowly down over his length, a fingertip feathered across the smooth metal, teasing an audio and sliding up an antenna feeling the other shiver. But he couldn't help the sounds that were slowly been drawn out of him, that mouth was working down inch by inch over him, sucking, licking and nipping… everything he liked. How the other knew exactly what he liked he had no idea…

"_Primus_… how do you know…?" A loud long groan escaped him as that mouth had already closed around half his length, the tip tickling a little against the back of the smaller Mech's throat, he was touching a wing lightly with his other hand, caressing the sensitive metal. To his delight, the other was squirming ever so slightly, those slender hips swaying back and forth wildly, Skyspike's length was still trapped beneath his codpiece… and other more intimate plating. The fine sheen of lubricant was glinting between the seams of the other's thighs…

It was arousing… so pit-spawned arousing, just being able to watch the other like that, squirming in pleasure and anticipation for what they both knew would come.

Another long moan escaped him of the other's name, his entire body shuddering and arching into that mouth which was almost down over his entire length. Throat muscle cables teased across the tip of his length, that glossa stroking and rubbing in the most seductive way, stimulating every sensor ending he had. Denta scrapped upwards against his spike, teasing him relentlessly with the blind wash of heat that was scorching its way through his lower components.

"_**Sky!**_" He was growling out sexily, his deep voice slightly gravelly as he gazed down at his lover, loving every movement of that slender frame, it was so sexy… it was driving him out of his processors just watching the other torment him like that. His spike was throbbing something fierce, hot jolts of energy crackling up through his main sensor relays, those slender hands were everywhere, teasing his Spark casing… connection ports… between his protoform shell's plating.

With a wet pop, his spike was sliding from within the Mech's mouth, damp and quivering it was so hard it was aching something fierce. Damp lips were licked again, those dark optics watching him, a hand stretching out to stroke over his slick length slowly, a thumb teasing the head and getting several hot sexy growls from the Prime, his hands reaching out to pull Sky towards him suddenly.

Optimus was drawing the Flyer upwards, the beautiful black and gold frame was soon seated across his trim waist and the hot quivering spike pressed against the warm aft that rubbed seductively against it. It was apparently true what they said about flyers… That they were the sexiest of all… he had always loved to watch Sky fly, always loved the sleek manoeuvrable interstellar flyer, far more beautiful and elegant than any Seeker.

And for a moment they looked at each other, Sky's teasing grin fading slightly as both hands reached out to stroke against the Prime's cheekplates softly, leaning in to kiss him tenderly, their chassis touching softly, their Spark casings brushing against one another softly before both shivered at the jolt of what almost felt like electricity zap between them. The natural chemistry of their love revealed itself in a more physical way, their Sparks thrumming in quiet unison, at one before they even understood its power over them.

"Bond with me." The Prime whispered almost helplessly, a single finger trailing down the side of Skyspike's cheekplate tenderly and was surprised to feel the dampness of a tear dripping onto his fingertip. "Bond with me, Sky, I promise… as long as my Spark beats… I will never leave your side."

"Orion… the… Autobots…"

"I lost you once and I will never make the same mistake again. I cannot exist without you. Now that I have your love… my Spark could not exist without it."

"Love." His chassis hitched at the vulnerable and pleading expression on the Prime's facial plates. Those optics made him melt… the love and hope in those optics was breathtakingly beautiful. "Of course I will."

And a smile came to Optimus's face, one that spoke of Vorns of hopelessness and the sudden finding of the one thing that had been stolen from him. It was a smile born of true pure love. "Mine. My Beloved… my Bondmate."

"My other half." The Mech whispered in response.

Their mouths met for a long kiss, touching, sliding together, gentle and warm, longing for nothing more than to be this way forever. No matter the war… no matter the danger… they would face everything together. This was how they were meant to be… how they were meant to exist. They had been two halves of the same being… split off at the Sparking… and it was only now that they truly found the missing piece.

Strong hands were sliding down slowly over Sky's back, before resting against those slender hips softly, removing the remaining plating and feeling just how damp the other was, a fingertip rubbed lightly against the damp valve. Squirming against the teasing touches, he couldn't help the feelings that were fluttering through him, panting softly when the finger was slipping upwards into him, teasing around for a moment before locating something that made Sky cry out his lover's name sharply. Another finger was soon sliding into him, stretching him slowly as the slender body rocked back and forth against the touches, optics half shuttered as he was trying to keep himself from overloading right there and then.

Gasping for air, he was panting softly, pleading for more helplessly. He was attempting to cool his systems but he had no chance when another large hand curled about his own spike, stroking over it firmly, thumb teasing the heat and he was trembling with desire to have the other within him.

"Please… I…"

"Hmm?" A sexy little smirk touched the bigger Mech's lips as he was able to get the upper hand in that moment.

"Please… I need you… in me… _**Please**_."

"As you wish, Beloved."

And slowly his fingers were sliding out of that slick valve softly, before those slender hips were lifting themselves upwards, hovering over the Prime for a moment before he was slowly pressing down against that hot length feeling it teasing his entrance before he was letting his weight bear him downwards. With a rush of sound he was suddenly dropping down over the other Mech's spike, filling himself completely, feeling the stretch of that big spike within him, both of them staring at one another.

"_Wow_."

Optimus wanted to move, but his hand however was showing his concern for his lover, rubbing soft little circles against the small of his spinal plating. "Wow good… or wow…"

"Definitely wow good…" Shifting the angle ever so slightly, the Flyer was shuddering as his hips were lifting upwards, that hot spike dragging against his sweetspot and he was trembling helplessly against the burning wave of pleasure that seared up through him. That other hand was still stroking over his spike hard, leaving him panting.

Soon enough, Optimus was cradling those wings carefully before actually rolling them both over, his weight suddenly pinning Sky down beneath him. Startled dark hazel optics widened sharply as they gazed up at him, as he began to move steadily within the warm valve. Gentle at first, testing to see just how the little Mech liked it as he was beginning to tease those wings again, licking and nibbling as one hand was caressing the curve of that warm Spark casing.

But the harder and faster Optimus went, the sexier the sounds escaping those parted lips were, it was so sexy just being able to see the other like that. But the casing was parting beneath his fingertips, the glittering white-blue Spark flared and danced before his optics, the soul of his beloved, this was the precious thing he had almost lost forever. If not for so many strange occurrences, he would never had been given back the one thing he craved most in this world.

A fingertip touched lightly against the beautiful Spark, caressing it softly, before he was feeling a pulse of strong emotions rush up through the brief connection. And he couldn't help himself, his chassis was leaning forwards over that of his love, metal plating parted as he was pressing firmly against the other, their casings fitting together. Sensitive connections forming as they hooked up, heat boiling through both Mechs as they were panting for breath at the sudden and very intimate connection between them.

"Harder… Orion! Please… _Primus_… **Please**!"

And he was doing so, thrusting harder, their frames scrapping roughly together as he completely filled that warm valve, feeling the other tighten around him sharply, muscle cables rippling wildly in an attempt to hold him in, keep him there within the other. It was so hot… so tight… a perfect fit… And he was doing everything he could to answer those begging pleas that filled his audios from the Mech beneath him.

And then…

Something was curling about his Spark, something warm… something soft and gentle… brushing first across the surface, slowly cocooning around him. The pain he felt, the guilt… his despair was being slowly drained away from within him and replaced by something else.

It was…

A sob escaped his lips, his head dropping to rest against Skyspike's shoulder, tears falling silently from him as everything within him seemed to fit back together again. The hole within his Spark mending itself… Love flooded through the connection sweeping up and over him like a wave, filling every gap, every hole that had ever been pierced inside of him.

"Welcome home, Orion." It was the softest of whispers against his audio.

And he could feel the other within him too… the fine Bonding threads weaving them together, forging something that could not be broken. It had been meant to be this way. It was something that should have always been. From the very beginning… this was their destiny and not even offlining could stop them.

"There is hope."

It seemed as if they had suddenly fallen, the world dropping out from around them, darkness swimming across his vision, stars glimmering about him, thousands upon billions of them, glowing there…

The Matrix sparked within him, the ancient throb awakening from its long slumber and he could see that around him were not stars at all… But a billion Sparks.

Those lost, those yet to come.

"There is hope, because no matter the ending, there will always be a beginning…"

"I don't… understand…" The Prime murmured, as the universe seemed to expand around him, the small hope he had always had was returning to him once more. Around him, he could feel his friends… his comrades… The world swirling with human life as well… the new Spark of Shatterstrike… The ghosts of those that had been lost on Earth, Jetfire… and so many others he had never known.

"There is a chance for peace. I have seen it. The chance to finally bring an end to this war."

"The Decepticons…"

"…Are not the enemy. You believed in Taciturn, you saw what happened with Sunstreaker." A smile touched his lips, optics glowing with gentle warmth. "And that which is lost can always be found."

And amongst the see of Stars he could feel another, one that shared his origins… one that shared a little of his beginnings… "MAGNUS! He's… so… close… He's alive…"

And their bodies were still moving together, pleasure building in slow waves, soon even words were becoming too much as their Sparks were sliding together, moving forwards into the brilliant light that was rising up out of the darkness, those Sparks promising so much. If only… if only they could save the others… there maybe they would be able to bring back Cybertron… The AllSpark was whole once more, the Matrix was near bursting with life.

"We can even save Megatron."

"Brother…"

"We can. You and I. We can make a difference."

"Love… LOVE!" And they were falling again, the pleasure swept over the newly forged Bond, love… hope… desire… all pouring together in a wild mix that left them both crying out in the darkness.

"I'm here. _I'm here…_ Orion."

And the Stars were falling with them, singing in the night, waiting for a door that could come… that would come… Faith…

They were together.

They were one…

Together.

Bonded.

* * *

Laughter filled the corridor just a little way down from Prime's office.

Prowl froze in the doorway, doorwings twitching at the rather unfamiliar sound that he had rarely ever heard. Something was going on… because the fact was… it was the _Prime _laughing_. _Soon he was knocking on the door, which slid open rather quickly, revealing Optimus lounging back in his chair at the desk, blue optics sparkling with renewed life and vigour and a black and gold Flyer leaning against the edge of the desk.

"Sir." Prowl blinked between the pair, startled as he watched the Prime's hand stroke across the length of one wing tenderly, whispering something he couldn't quite hear to the other which got another laugh from the rather pretty Flyer.

"Prowl." Optimus nodded a little, straightening slightly at the sight of the Tactician who was standing in the doorway, doorwings fluttering back and forth slightly in confusion. "Do you have something to report?"

"Yes… Sir…" His optics were staring at the Flyer, certain he had seen that particular colouration before, when the Mech turned around, hazel optics flickering slightly at him, a giggle still on those lips. Logic circuits suddenly jammed rather hard at this one, registering clearly who this Mech was and the fact that he was very much deactivated…

"Well, Prowl?"

Lips moved slightly, optics shuttering for a moment before reassessing the situation. Before stalling again.

It was the appearance of a slightly limping Jazz at the doorway that made Prowl twitch ever so slightly as the logic glitch was jamming him up something fierce. The silvery Mech was dipping beneath Prowl's doorwing, stroking it lightly as he glanced up at his Bondmate's expression for a long moment then back towards the Prime and the Prime's 'visitor'.

"Well I'll be fragged." He wrapped an arm around Prowl's waist, pulling the bigger white and black mech against him, knowing that either Prowl would freeze up or head for the floor in stasis lock if they weren't careful. "Skyspike."

"Hey, Jazz!" The Flyer waved at him, before plating himself firmly in Optimus Prime's lap, his head dipping back and dropping a warm kiss against lips. A strong arm wrapped about his waist, drawing him closer, his face showing his happiness, so much so he almost seemed to glow.

"Prime…" Prowl managed to get out… his optics wide and still flickering as his logic computer was doing something nutty with the fact that now the 'ghost' was seated in the Prime's lap… both of them smiling at him…

"You finally got what you wanted, eh?"

"Yeah. Bond and all."

"Bond!" Jazz was close to bouncing, his visor lifting as his optics brightened before glancing towards the Prime. This was good news. Extremely good news. Many of those who had known the Prime had been worried… worried what would happen if something happened to Sam… Sam? What about…? No one had seen him since yesterday…

"You have no need to concern yourself over Samuel's disappearance."

"Eh… Why now…" Jazz stared at Sky for a long moment, putting two and two together. "Yah mean… yah… Sam?"

"In the flesh. Or at least… in the Spark. Though I have no idea… what I'm going to tell my… er… parents…"

All three other bots suddenly froze. Judy Witwicky and a baseball bat was the only thing they were all thinking of.

* * *

**XD A very interesting next chapter I assure you xD**


	9. Destiny And Destinations

**Author's Note: XD Warning XD this has plenty of XD fun in it XD if you don't like XD a little smut and well... a good old 'face... you have been warned!**

**Next chapter: Cybertron... and maybe... more smut? XD**

**Disclaimer: I own Taciturn much to my delight. XD and I own both Sparklings. (Prowl's and Jazz's is my pretty Blues. I love him so much! and Taciturn and Bluestreak's has to be named, suggestions welcome!)**

**Please review!**

* * *

**Skywarp's Laboratory**

He waited patiently, waited until he was certain that Punch wouldn't be returning anytime soon.

Waited until the faint light from out in the corridor dimmed to a nighttime setting again, that those who had remained online had drifted off into recharge. His optics flickered over the shoulders that rolled slightly, clearly aching in places from sitting so long at the consol.

Taciturn loved him.

This Mech before him had said it. This face… this voice… THIS Mech…

Slowly his big frame was rolling slowly, being as quiet as he could as the berth creaked a little beneath his shift in weight, his stabiliser servos found the floor and he was upright. Quietly, so quietly he was moving across the room towards Taciturn. His hands reached out to slide lightly over those shoulders, a slow gentle caress, feeling them tense suddenly beneath his touch almost jerking out from under those big hands.

"You love me." Leaning in low, his lips brushed softly just beneath an audio, a slow gentle caress, feeling that head turn seeking to look back at him. Long arms were wrapping tightly about that body, pinning him in place as he was sliding his lips upwards, denta sliding across an antenna lightly, drawing a low quiet moan from Taciturn. "You rescued me against orders. You cared for me… when you had no need to…"

"Bluestreak…" A breathless sound escaped the little Mech, his entire body shivered slightly as those arms tightened slowly about him, his entire frame, shivering with feelings that were rushing wildly through him.

"Say it."

"Blue… I…"

"Say it to me." Warm lips were teasing across a sensitive audio lightly, nuzzling Taciturn and watching the little Mech attempting to turn and look back up at him, but his arms were wrapping around the slender body and pulling him just that little bit closer, loving how the smaller frame settled so easily into his grip. "Say those words."

Green optics met blue for a long moment, Taciturn swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat, his entire body shivering as hands were slowly brushing across his frame tenderly. "I love you, Bluestreak."

And those words were rewarded by a kiss that would have made Tacit's toes curl if he had been human, a warm glossa slipped inside, tasting, exploring, allowing himself to finally take the one thing that had been denied him for far too long. He had been denied the one Mech he had loved since they had first met. He would never let anything happen to his love… he would keep him close… keep him near…

Suddenly his knees were bumping against the edge of the berth and both of them were crashing back onto the cushioned surface, Bluestreak pinning Taciturn down, gathering those slender wrists up over the small golden Mech's head. "You really are beautiful, Love."

"I…" Taciturn was trying to draw all his circuits back down, trying to get them to work right… all his processing power seemed to have headed south… But when a hand touched his armour plating, he suddenly jerked away, with a cry, his arms wrapping around himself, his helm twisting away from those warm kisses.

Bluestreak was startled by the way the other had jerked so sharply away from him, "Tacit… I'm… sorry… Did…"

"No… no… its not you!" The little Mech was suddenly sobbing, his optics shuttered tightly, trying to hold in the tears that were slowly running down his cheeks, he knew what was beneath his armour, beneath the plating… the deep stab wounds, the marks across his entire frame… the Marks across his very Spark. Those marks left by Sunstreaker and that encounter so long ago. "I'm not… please…"

"Love…" Warm hands caught his cheekplates, drawing his head around so that their optics met again, Bluestreak straddling the slender Mech's waist, their frames pressing together almost intimately, their Sparks throbbing and singing at being so close. They needed this…

The Bond!

"What is it…?" Bluestreak was crooning softly, dropping soft kisses against the other's features, feeling those hands underneath is own armour plating, feeling the warm fingers tugging at it. Despite what Taciturn was saying, his body knew far better, knew that they needed one another more than anything else. Tacit had give Blue back his sanity, given him back his sense of self and a reason to live. "What is it, Love?"

"Its… its hideous…"

"What is?" His large hands had gently managed to free several of the golden armour pieces from the slender frame, gazing down at the scars that ran across parts of the slender frame. "Shh…" He was leaning in to press soft kisses against them, his glossa brushing over them ever so softly, attempting to reassure his beloved that he knew of it… that he thought the other was extremely beautiful. "I know about that… And I still think you're the most beautiful Mech I've ever seen."

"You… you mean that?"

"You bet that sexy aft of yours I do."

A shy smile returned to Taciturn's features, his hands reaching out to curl against the other's shoulderblades, pulling him down a little more as he was feeling those fingers beginning to drift over his body, sliding slowly downwards, teasing over every inch of metal. "You're the one with… the cute aft…" A hand shyly brushed over that particular part of Bluestreak's anatomy.

"However… You're aft is…" Fingers were rubbing across the sensitive metal of the other's codpiece and back across sleek thighs feeling them spread as he was shifting knowing that this would be… the day they finally Bonded properly.

His valve was exposed…

Heat surged upwards as fingers were slowly sliding up into his valve, stroking within, thumb stroking around the outside lightly, teasing the sensitive sensors around it. Lubricant dripped off his fingertips as he was gazing down at the beautiful form that was arching upwards at his touch, helm thrown back against the pillow, lips parted and pleading with his companion to continue. It was so hot… burning hot! Every touch, every action leaving him trembling with the rush of heat that left him gasping. It was like a star was going off somewhere in his lower chassis and behind his codpiece, leaving him almost screaming with the raw heat that assaulted him with pleasure.

"No… no… AH!"

"No?" Bluestreak chuckled softly, another finger was pressing itself inwards, stretching Taciturn out completely, the little Mech was panting hotly beneath his touch, squirming and writhing, making the sweetest of sounds. "Do you really mean no? You don't want me to do this to you?"

"No… yes… AH! BLUE!!!!!" The Mech was screaming out his lover's name, his spike trembling before a strong hand was closing around it, rubbing and teasing over the length of it, making the little Mech so incredibly hot he was unable to do anything but beg for the other to take him.

"As you wish."

And something large and hot was sliding into Taciturn, thrusting in slowly, feeling the other quiver and beg him to take him hard… make him feel… Fingers curled against the back of his helm, pulling Bluestreak's head down and kissing him deeply as he was straining to match the pleas that the other was whispering sexily against his lips, a glossa sliding over the bottom one and sucking on it gently.

"Tacit…turn?"

Their casings had opened, their Sparks could wait no longer.

And Taciturn was back within Bluestreak's processors, their memories and thoughts swirling together in a heated wave that was devouring them both whole. Something was rising up… something from deep within both of them, the strands, Bonding strands begun long ago… without them even merging. They had always been destined for one another… the AllSpark knowing this was the future.

"Let me in… all the way…"

"But…"

"Please…"

And suddenly they were being immersed in each other.

The destruction of Praxus and that of Taciturn and Jazz's homeworld. The horror of the gassings on Cybertron. Taciturn's rescue of Bluestreak… Sunstreaker and the Decepticons… Vorns of loneliness… broken only when Bluestreak was near.

"Its not all dark…" Bluestreak whispered softly against Taciturn's audio, thrusting harder, their bodies sliding together, the friction warming them, the pleasure swirling around them in waves as they moved together, limbs and frames coiling together until they almost seemed like a single being. "You showed me that."

And a light penetrated that dark, the love they shared… and something else… something indescribable being born of their merge. A new little light, burning bright within, a hope for the future, a hope that not everything had come to an end for a race that had lived so long to only die out from the actions of so few.

"Do you feel it? Do you see it…?"

"I…"

The love wove itself around Taciturn, lifting him higher, out of the darkness, out of the chaos and clutter of so many lives… so many memories and actually… letting him see clearly for the first time in so very long. And something seemed to pulse within his chassis, something other then his own Spark and a smile touched his lips, the heat of delight and something special… Though neither new of the tiny fragile life that they had conceived together, the key to the future… one of those that would see a new Golden Age… if only they could reach it.

But then the flame of desire and physical impressions were washing over them, their bodies arching and scraping together, hands clasping tightly, clinging to each other in the bright moment of pure ecstasy.

They were together at last.

Nothing would separate them again.

Except for death.

* * *

**Bumblebee's Quarters, Autobot Base**

A bright yellow helm lifted from where it was curled in against a warm silver shoulder, bright vivid blue optics flickered on as he shifted beside the warm frame beside him. Bumblebee's optics flickered slightly, something feeling off within his Spark, something wasn't quite right and he wasn't able to put a servo on it. His slight shift drew his companion out of recharge beside him, Silverbolt rolling slightly, his large frame coiling about Bumblebee's gently, a large arm wrapping around the yellow Scout's shoulder and drawing him back down to the berth.

"What's the matter?" The Aerialbot rumbled softly, his pale blue optics glowing dimly in the light of their bedroom, the Mech letting out another quiet sound, his lips lightly brushing against Bee's shoulder before drawing him in closer, not wanting him to leave yet.

"Something feels wrong." Bee whispered, snuggling into the reassuring comfort of his lover, delighted to feel the warm lips caress across his own, his features showing his delight and pleasure at what the other was doing. But the nagging feeling within his Spark remained, making him shift uncomfortably against his lover. "Something… Something… really feels off…"

"Bee?" The Scout had slipped from his arms, it was horribly early in the morning. Too early… The Aerialbot was soon sitting up as he caught a wonderful view of his lover, the sleek yellow frame bare of his armour, hips swaying ever so slightly from what they had been doing the night before. There were long silver scratches across the other's protoform, long marks that showed someone had definitely been showing Bumblebee a rather good time… "Bee…"

Gathering his armour, the Scout leaned in to drop a tender kiss against the edge of one of those silver wings, nuzzling it and running his glossa across the sensitive edge making his lover shudder. "Sam… I have to find Sam."

That got Silverbolt's attention, the large Aerialbot was soon seeking his own armour, unable to help a soft stroke over a rather pretty yellow aft that was sticking out from underneath the berth when Bee had to look for a few pieces of armour that had been pushed underneath it.

Bee froze when he was sitting on the floor beside the berth, gazing up at Silverbolt and looking uncertain and apologetic. "Silv… I'm sorry… I…"

"Don't apologise Bumblebee, if it's Sam, I understand."

'_Bumblebee to Optimus.'_

'_Optimus here.'_ The Prime rumbled, clearly sounding like he had just been woken up from a rather deep recharge.

'_I'm sorry for disturbing you… but I wanted to know if I could talk to Sam.'_ The Scout was bouncing slightly on his pedes, glancing at the door, hoping the human would see him even though it was ridiculously early in the morning.

'_Sam?'_ Optimus seemed to hesitate for a moment. There was a long pause for a moment as if Optimus was talking to someone else. _'Bumblebee, could you pick up Sam's parents and then meet us on the tarmac in say, three human hours? And Silverbolt is of course invited.'_

Silverbolt suddenly flustered as he had been listening in on the communication, both startled that the Prime would realise just how close Silverbolt and Bumblebee had grown, but though his presence worthy enough for a private meeting like this.

'_Will do, Prime!'_ Bee didn't know what was going on, but he hoped to find out.

* * *

**Above Ground, Autobot Base**

A heavy thump echoed amongst the buildings as darkness remained over the base only the faintest hint of dawn rising over the edge of the horizon, black hands were sliding down over warm hips tenderly, teasing sensitive wiring softly, watching his companion arch sharply at the contact. "You will regret that."

"Will not." The Mech growled in response, a foot suddenly connecting with Ironhide's shoulder, shoving him backwards before the Mech could get any closer.

"You will."

"You liked it." Shatterstrike chuckled, pouncing Ironhide and shoving him back down onto the concrete, straddling the strong frame, catching powerful wrists and forcing them back down onto the ground, his ankles locking over the black Mech's. "Admit it."

A growl was his only answer.

"You did. You liked every moment of it." Bright optics sparkled with amusement, his lips touching against the sensitive Energon cables that ran just beneath the other's chin, sucking on them as the other struggled against his grip, attempting to roll him over, or buck him off. "Just wait until I show the twins…"

"YOU WILL REGRET THAT!"

"I will, won't I?"

Cannons rumbled slightly.

"You are rather good at karaoke."

Those cannons powered up with a dark whine of energy.

"Or maybe it's the fact you have a sexy voice…" Lips brushed across Ironhide's tenderly, their hips brushing together in a rather intimate fashion as the Mech enjoyed the way he could rile Ironhide up and then find a way to get right under that armour and warm the other's Spark. "Or the fact… you have the sexiest aft… especially when you dance…"

"Slagger!"

"More like… **fragger**." Lips twitched upwards into a silky little smile, loving how the other shuddered ever so slightly at that word. "You remember last night don't you? You remember how I treated you to… a little attention." A glossa flickered over his lips slightly, his optics glowing with amusement when he felt the other growl low in desire as both of them remembered exactly what had happened the night before.

Their first merge… Sparks touching… pressing together… the wash of love Ironhide had felt from his companion. The fact that when he awake abruptly from recharge there would be someone curled beside him on the berth… someone that would watch his back…

"You have a dirty mouth, 'Hide."

The corner of those lips quirked upwards at that, blue optics flickering with desire and a sudden idea of exactly what he wanted. "Not yet it isn't." And suddenly he was rolling them both, catching those wrists in his hands and pinning them down on either side of the other's head. "But it will soon enough."

"God…"

"You mean Primus." Ironhide rumbled low, before his warm lips were working their way down over the warm frame, loving how it shuddered and trembled beneath his touch.

"Oh… Shit whatever!" He groaned hotly, his entire body shuddering as his hips lifted upwards, begging the other to touch him. Ironhide had an affect on his systems, the heated touches always knowing exactly where to go, knowing how to tease him until he's so hot he had to beg for more.

"So human."

Sticking out his glossa, he almost bit it when his armour was tugged free and suddenly a hot mouth was sliding down over his length, swallowing it whole without warning, definitely attempting to prove that his mouth was in fact 'dirty'. Denta were scrapping slowly up and down the length of it as that dark head bobbed over Shatterstrike's hips, sucking even harder and making the olive green Mech moan helplessly, his frame sinking back against the concrete, shuddering as a flutter of familiar impressions were coiling up through his circles.

"Primus… _Hide_…" He breathed out, optics drifting half closed as those hands released his wrists and were slowly sliding down to rest against his slender hips, stroking over the sensitive wiring slowly, teasing every sensor relay beneath his armour. "Oh… Primus…"

Ironhide was almost chuckling around that hot length, his throat muscle cables were tightening around the tip as he was increasing suction, drawing those hips upwards with each movement. The vibrations were bringing the other so swiftly towards overload that Shatterstrike didn't know what had hit him when he climaxed almost violently into the black Mech's mouth.

A glossa was licking up fluids as he swallowed, lifting his head and smirking slightly as he gazed down at the panting Shatterstrike, knowing just how to take the fight right out of the beautiful Mech. "Now… what were you saying about giving that recording to the twins?"

"I'm still going to!"

"Not on my watch!" And hands were reaching for Shatterstrike again and making him moan.

"HIDE!"

"No… I think I would rather _seek_."

* * *

**Skywarp's Laboratory**

His entire body jerked sharply as alarms were screaming around him, his head jerking upwards from recharge, surprised to feel arms tightening around him. His green optics widened when he realised that Bluestreak was stirring beside him, the larger Mech growling softly, before pulling Taciturn towards him. The entire base was suddenly shuddering around him, everything going completely mad as the lights began to flicker and Taciturn's entire frame trembled slightly at the presence he felt hovering above them. It was impossible!

"Primus…" He whispered attempting to get up, Bluestreak following him a moment later up off the berth. "NO!" Taciturn watched as the computer terminal he had been working on the night before was suddenly Sparking… "No… no… no!!!" All the work… all the work he hadn't saved to his systems was being vaporised as he watched. Another deep rumble of power weapons battering the entire facility made him cry out again.

"Tacit…"

"He's destroying all of it! Doesn't he realise!" The golden Autobot was trembling wildly, his entire frame shuddering, everything was happening so fast! Why… after so long was everything vanishing right before him?

"Tacit?!"

But the little Autobot was already hacking into the systems, doing a massive transfer of information into his databanks, compressing everything, attempting to keep himself from getting processor damage, while smoke was beginning to drift from under the door. "The others… Primus… no… This…"

The computer terminal Sparked wildly again, almost overloading his systems when two strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him away and up over a massive shoulder. "NO! BLUE!!!!!!" But the Sniper was already out the door, having smashed right through it and kept heading away from the deep rumbling blasts. In the smoke they could see Skywarp and several of the others, screaming and shouting for them to stop.

But Bluestreak was not about to stop. This was Decepticon territory…

And considering who was bombarding the base from barely five kilometres up… They were not going to survive long like that.

"EVACUATE!" Someone shouted above all the chaos, attempting to give the others direction, people calling out that Omega Supreme was hovering directly overhead and that there was nothing they could do against the giant Autobot who had come right down from space right on top of them.

"The ship… do you still have your ship, Bluestreak?"

"Yes… but…?"

"We have to go to Cybertron!"

"But… we just…"

"I can't go back to the Autobots! Not with what I know… Megatron will find out the moment he comes to investigate this base…"

"But…"

"Please, Blue?"

"Okay." And he was sending a signal to his ship, wondering just what they were getting themselves into…

* * *

**Prowl's Office, Autobot Base**

"Prowl…" Jazz was hesitating as he stood in the doorway to Prowl's office, his optics dimming sharply as he was swallowing around the piece of scrap that seemed to lodge itself in his vocal components. "Prowler?"

The black and white Mech glanced up from the datapad in his hand, his lips lifting the moment Jazz appeared, his warm optics softening at the sight of his beloved, his Bondmate. "Is there something wrong Jazz?" His optics dimmed after a moment as he caught the slight tremor in the other's frame, the pad dropped onto the desk within a moment, before strong arms were soon wrapping around the silver Mech cradling him protectively. "You're shaking…" His helm dipped slightly before he was lightly nuzzling his face against the warm helm softly, his sensitive olfactory sensors suddenly twitching at the slight 'clean' smell that clung to the Mech's armour.

"Ah… Ah saw… Ratch…"

Fear touched Prowl's features, his arms tightening around his beloved, cradling him closer and drawing him towards the couch, not ever wanting to let go. He hoped nothing was wrong… he couldn't survive without his Bondmate. Couldn't exist without the warm presence fluttering within his Spark, brightening every thought…

"Please… tell me everything is okay… Primus… Please Jazz. I love you." His optics dimmed sharply, kissing his lover again and again, attempting to express his concern and his love. His Spark aching within his chassis, begging to be allowed nearer his other half.

"Ah… Ah'm carryin'."

"Wha?" Prowl blinked suddenly, his head drawing back slightly as he gazed down at his Bondmate in his arms. No Mech had carried in Vorns… but… Jazz… his Jazz… they were…

"Ah gotta lil' Sparklin' Prowler, in mah casin'."

"Sparkling… you… me… us? We're… Sparkling?"

"Yeah, Prowler. We're Creators."

One Sparkbeat later… Prowl was on the floor… his logic circuits glitching badly as he went into status lock.

'_Ratchet? Couldya give meh a hand with Prowler? He… locked up again…'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Landing Field, Autobot Base**

A groan escaped Sam when a hand suddenly made contact with his rear, large fingers brushing down across it slowly, teasing softly and managing to rub softly all the places that made the young man arch with a hiss of heat. The moment he did, a warm head dipped in and lips touched beneath his jaw, before he was being nuzzled softly, another strong arm wrapping around his waist, pulling him back against a strong chest. "You… are a slagging tease…" The young man whispered softly, his optics dimming sharply, body shuddering as fingers were finding their way under his shirt, stroking over his belly softly, before heading sound… "Stop it." A hand pressed over the lump in the fabric attempting to still that roaming hand.

"Do you really wish me to stop, Samuel?" The slightly roughened cheek rubbed against Sam's, mirthful blue eyes sparkled at him from beneath raven locks that curled down from underneath the brim of the cowboy hat sitting on top of the Prime's head. "Do you… want me… to stop?" Each phrase was punctuated by a heated kiss slowly up the side of his throat, teeth catching his earlobe and hot air fluttered over the shell softly.

"They'll be here soon…" He was weakening against the rather sensual assault on his body. Though they were both using their Holoforms it felt just as real as if he had been flesh.

"You… belong without clothes… or in your case… _armour_." A tongue flickered over the curve of his ear, hot and making him moan loudly, melting into the embrace and being unable to resist its pull.

"Please… these are my… parents…" Samuel hesitated for a moment as he spoke that word, memories of a different life filling his thoughts and the smiling faces of his Creators gazing down at him made him swallow hard. But these were still as much his parents as his Cybertronian relatives…

"Alright… but _later_…"

"Yes… I promise… Later!"

"Just think about it…"

"Slag."

"No. Sexy."

"No one would ever believe me… if I told them just how much you have interfacing on the processors." Lips pressed together as he let out a long sigh, feeling those arms shift about him and just cuddle him for a long moment.

"I do not." The Autobot Leader sounded as calm and collected as an ice-cube in Antarctica.

"Do to!"

And suddenly there was a thrum of a powerful engine moving towards them from the far gate, the large silver form of Silverbolt was circling protectively, the massive Aerialbot coming in for a landing and taxied towards them. However, the Aerialbot was startled by the familiar sight of a black and gold Cybertronian craft sitting neatly beside the blue and red frame of the Autobot Leader's real body, which had remained in alt form.

Bumblebee was pulling up before them, doors opening to let out Judith and Ronald Witwicky out, before the bright yellow Mech was chirping happily in relief at the sight of Sam, his doorwings fluttering wildly.

"I'm okay, Bee." Sam smiled softly, before watching the Autobot's expression go from delight to confusion to pure fear, bright blue optics wide.

"Sam?!"

"Bumblebee." Optimus rumbled, making the Scout freeze in his tracks. "It will be explained."

Silverbolt was soon moving towards them again, concern showing in the low sounds that the Aerialbot was making in an attempt to sooth his troubled lover.

"Why am I suddenly feeling someone is going to say 'Your Bondmate is a Truck' to me?"

The Prime blinked at that one, wondering where in the Matrix… his Bondmate had gotten that one. "Are you certain your processors are…"

"Orion." The young man laughed softly. "Its called 'breaking the ice'."

"There is no…"

"Autobots and metaphors. Go figure."

All four stood or in Silverbolt's case sat still in shock.

"Sam…?" Bee questioned softly, blue optics dimming before glancing towards the surprisingly familiar aircraft that sat nearby, then optics turned towards Optimus.

"Sammy?" Judy whispered, finally getting up her nerve to actually question what was going on around her. This was weird. Weirder than giant robots… talking cars… and 'holo' people.

"Mum, dad… I'm an Autobot."

"Eh?" Ron blinked.

"Baby… you're not an Autobot…"

"Actually, I am."

'_Like… Will…?'_ Bee's doorwings were twitching, his logic circuits doing a stall just as Prowl's had.

"Yes. However… I was originally an Autobot."

"Sam… you're our son…"

"I am…"

This wasn't going well…

The 'Sam' Hologram flickered slightly, before Optimus stood back, releasing the young man as the black and gold aircraft was taxiing closer, before transforming into the sleek winged Flyer. Hazel brown optics flickered slightly, the Mech dropping to one knee before Judy and Ron. "My name is Skyspike, I was a Surveyor of sorts back on Cybertron."

"Sammy…? Why… how?"

"My Spark was within Samuel. I still am Samuel Witwicky, I retain his memories… and his love of his parents." The Mech was reaching out a finger and ever so softly touching against Judy's cheek softly, his expression attempting to show that he was sincere in his words and love for them.

"Spark?"

"My… soul, if you will. I was killed during the Tyger Pax operation."

The hologram of Optimus Prime seemed to sag at that, his eyes half closed in guilt. "That was my fault."

Bee was letting out a static hiss, blue optics narrowing and feeling the wash of protectiveness towards his fellow Autobot and charge. His helm turned towards the truck sitting on the concrete, letting out a rather rude and sharp sound, clearly distressed over this. However, strong arms were wrapping around Bumblebee from behind, the massive frame of Silverbolt shifting close and cradling the younger Mech against him, chirping tenderly against an audio and attempting to sooth him.

"It wasn't his fault."

"Sky… it was…" Pain drifted across his features.

Suddenly a jolt of love and determination flared through their Sparkbond, making Prime almost jump out of his skin, his blue eyes wide as the hologram reappeared before him. A finger poking the Mech in the chest sharply, his features showing he wasn't going to allow the Prime to dwell in his guilt.

"Orion. It wasn't your fault. I accepted that mission, you trusted in me to get the AllSpark to safety and I knew the costs it would take in the end to ensure it reached space."

"_But_…"

"You listen to me and you listen well. It is not your fault."

Beautiful blue eyes gazed from underneath long wavy strands of raven hair, feeling his very Spark throb with the reassurance he was being given. No one… had ever… a shiver ran up through him with the heat that bubbled up slowly.

"Well… I'll be fragged." Ironhide rumbled from behind them, making Prime almost jump out of his skin again. "Someone actually has the bolts to knock some sense into him. Or in this case… 'face some sense into him."

"Hide… you have a dirty mouth…" Shatterstrike laughed as he leaned against the black Mech's side, lips twisting upwards in delight. "I would know…"

"Of course you would…"

And suddenly… everyone went silent as a large dark shadow was coming down straight over the Autobot base.

Everyone looked up. Omega Supreme hovered overhead… blocking out most of the sky.

"Slag…"

'_This is Ultra Magnus, did anyone call for reinforcements?'_

_

* * *

_**Hehe! XD love you all! Please review!**_  
_


	10. Explanations Give, Questions Left

**Author's Note: This has a lot of revelations over plot XD hehe and also a few little surprises for some Mechs. *wink***

**Disclaimer: I own Shatterstrike, Skyspike and Taciturn ^_________^ but no one else. XD**

**Please Review!!!!!!!! please?^^**

* * *

**Autobot Brig, Autobot Base**

"Why Baby?" Blaster stood on the outside of the force shield, his blue optics dimming as he gazed in at the prisoner that knelt silently on the floor of the brig. The crimson Communications Officer attempting to work out exactly why Soundwave would be so foolish as to attack the likes of Ironhide… Even though Soundwave had nearly killed the black Weapons Specialist and had ended up at the wrong end of Shatterstrike's mace.

Crimson optics lifted upwards after a long moment, his expression still stony and completely silent, before he looked up at Blaster for a long moment, staring straight at him.

"'Wave. Why?"

"It seemed most logical."

"Baby, you ain't exactly always the logical type. Yah never do anythin' without good reason." Blaster was leaning forwards, his expression almost Spark-broken as he stared in at his Bondmate. That fact had never been revealed to anyone, the fact that Blaster and Soundwave had been together since well before this war had ever started… And with the information that had been provided, Blaster finally knew that his precious Mate had been gassed… like so many others who had been turned against their principles and into almost mindless zombies under the control of Megatron and the Decepticons.

"It seemed the most logical method of being brought to the Autobot base and no longer being a threat to you."

"But yah almost killed Ironhide…"

"It was necessary."

"Was it? 'Wave… Primus… Baby…"

A hand lifted, fingers touching against several trigger points around the heavy helm that rested over Soundwave's features, the twitching mandibles stilled, the edges of it popping open with the release of pressure. Tugging upwards, the heavy helm slipped off, revealing a strikingly handsome Mech with deep blue optics, the gaze flickering for a moment, before revealing the confusion and battle being waged within Soundwave. "I am unable to fight it, Beloved."

"Yeah ya can! If anyone can… its yah! Yah the strongest Mech… I know…" He couldn't stand it, his Spark ached from the terrible separation from his other half… the Mech that made him feel whole. "Sunny's better! Primus… we can fix it… we can fix it!" He was stabbing at the keypad and suddenly the shield dropped, the crimson frame of Blaster bolting across the space and pouncing Soundwave, hands catching the strong jaw, kissing him deeply. All those emotions of longing flooding outwards in a wave as the helm dropped to the floor and rolled away, Soundwave wrapping his arms tightly about his Bondmate.

"How?"

"Yah and me… Baby…" Straddling the Decepticon's lap, he was hugging him tightly, desperate not to let go. "Okay? This time I'm not goin' to loose yah. Not ever, yah hear me?"

"What is going on here?" A voice suddenly made Blaster freeze.

"Prowl…" The Communications Officer's bravado suddenly evaporated in a rush, leaving the Mech swallowing hard and wondering what he could do. There was no way out.

"You wish for an exchange of information." Soundwave spoke up, catching the look in the black and white Mech's expression, knowing that maybe they did have a chance of staying together.

"You… you want his location…" Blaster knew what Prowl wanted in exchange… "But what do… what happens after?"

"He will be released into your custody, Blaster, I assume from your position that he is your significant other?" An optical ridge lifted at that, a touch surprised at it, but clearly not able to let the chance of gaining a new information source in the form of Soundwave slip through his fingers. The Mech had not talked a single word during the previous integration… but with Blaster present there was a significant change in the Decepticon's behaviour.

"He… he is." Blaster held Soundwave protectively, their chasses touching softly, their Sparks pulsing in time. "He… he was gassed, like Sunstreaker."

"He will be ensured to remain in your care if he agrees to provide any information I request."

"Baby?"

"Agreed." Soundwave knew… the moment that Blaster had touched him that he could no longer exist without his Bondmate, their Sparks were singing to each other in a way that nothing could replace. The unshakable loyalty that Soundwave had to Megatron was suddenly losing parts of its foundation, parts of the base crumbling as something was eroding it… attempting to reach the true personality within. Blaster was there… bright and glowing in his processors, strengthening his resolve.

"Where is Taciturn?"

"Skywarp's laboratory…"

"You had best get him to your quarters before anyone else decides to question the fact you are in quite a compromising position with a Decepticon prisoner of war."

"Yes Sir!"

"This is unlike you." The Decepticon rumbled, gazing at Prowl and attempting to work out exactly why Prowl would go against his nature and release a very hostile Decepticon into the care of a compromised Autobot… and almost certainly give him the possibility of free reign over the entire facility if he turned back to Megatron.

"Well, just _**slag**_ it this once!" Prowl growled, pointing towards the door. "I am not about to lose the only family Jazz and I have to Decepticons. I owe Taciturn my life and that of my Bondmate's, I will not fail him."

"Understood."

* * *

**Landing Field, Autobot Base**

The massive frame of Omega Supreme settled over the land field and well into the next field, the Autobot Guardian's massive bulk dwarfing any of the Earth structures by several times. A crowd of Autobots was gathering just beyond the edge of the cloud of hissing fumes and gasses of the massive engines as they were slowly powering down as the Transformer seemed to unfold outwards… becoming its own miniature city much to the shock of the humans present.

"Holy crap!" Miles swore as he was cradled in Jolt's hands, staring at the massive Autobot that had arrived. "I knew you came in 'big' and 'extremely big' AKA Primo… but you didn't say anything about a whole freaking city falling from the sky."

"**I do not fall."** A voice suddenly rumbled, making Miles jerk back sharply and bumped against Jolt's chassis, feeling the warm pulse of the Mech's Spark against his back through the thick armour plating.

"SHIT!"

There was a soft rumble of laughter that made all the Autobots shiver ever so slightly at the power of that voice, the massive presence that seemed to dominant the landscape both in the physical and metaphysical sense of the word.

The landing ramp was finally lowering, revealing two Mechs standing in the bright lights of the interior, a massive blue Autobot that made even Prime look small and a slender grey and orange Mech with bright green optics and a smile as wide as Cybertron.

"Come on, Big Blue!" A hand was tugging at Ultra Magnus, literally dragging him down the ramp, that same warm laughter escaping the smaller Mech, making several of the Autobots blink as they were crowding around the ramp, clearly not sure it they were allowed to disembark quite yet. Slender hands were pressing against the larger Mech's back, pushing him until he was in front of Optimus Prime, bright green eyes peeking around one side of Magnus. "Hows this? I do home deliveries!"

"Omega Supreme…" Bumblebee chirped slightly, glancing up at the massive frame then back at the Autobot that was barely the size of Bee, who winked and almost giggled. "Has a sense of humour?"

"Sure I do! Just easier to tell the jokes when you can do it face to face without frightening people." He glanced back towards Miles with a small apologetic smile.

"Magnus…"

"Optimus." The big Mech bowed his head in respect, vivid blue optics regarding his brother.

Sky was surprising both Magnus and Omega when he appeared from the crowd, wrapping an arm around Optimus and pushing the larger Mech forwards.

"You…"

"It's a long story…" Sky gave them both a shrug.

"You're alive." Optimus whispered as he reached out a hand to lightly touch his fingers against the powerful chassis of his younger Brother, feeling the powerful pulse of that Spark within.

"That too is a long story, but let us leave it at Omega Supreme rescued myself and many others during the last two Vorns. We have been attempting to send you a reply transmission, however, the Decepticons have been recently jamming the subspace frequencies."

"Brother."

"It is very good to see you well, Optimus."

Crossing his arms, Omega seemed to regard both the brothers for a long moment and shook his head. "Its call a hug."

Bright blue optics blinked down at his lover, attempting to make sense of the odd little remark, his optic ridges lifting slightly in confusion. Before Magnus suddenly let out a soft yelp, backing up a step as a red faced Judy Witwicky stood at Ultra Magnus's pedes, holding a baseball bat that she had used to give Magnus's foot a good solid thump.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?!" The woman demanded, hands on hips, everyone around her taking one giant step backwards. Sky burying his facial plates in his hands in embarrassment, wishing he could vanish off somewhere and not feel a few pairs of optics gazing at him.

However, gentle hands were suddenly reaching down to lift the woman upwards, taking great care with her, green optics levelling with her face, before a fingertip lightly stroked her back, even when the bat waved menacingly for her being picked up. "I apologise, my Lady… I didn't mean to cause you so much distress with my landing. As you can see, even we… don't quite know what to make of this situation. I am very sorry for causing you trouble."

Her jaw dropped slightly, before she was being ever so gently set back down again beside her husband, the magically appearing bat (which left some Mechs wondering if she had her own subspace pockets for that particular weapon) was carefully removed from her grip and tucked away into subspace where she couldn't reach it.

"How'd you do that?" Bee whistled softly at the fact that somehow Judy had been disarmed.

"That, oh Yellow One, is a secret."

"Prime… we need to talk."

* * *

**Ruins of Skywarp's Laboratory**

"SLAG!" Jazz swore, his visor glowing with his frustration, his fingers curling tightly as he gazed at the smoking ruins of what had once been a Decepticon Base, one that Omega Supreme had decidedly trashed. Blaster had finally given up the location after Prowl had once again cornered the Autobot Communications Officer and demanded it. His pede lashed out and kicked a pebble of what passed as the Cybertronian equivalent of cement, shoulders trembling with anger. This was not his day! His little Brother was somewhere out there… somewhere beyond Jazz's reach and he couldn't protect him...

Strong arms wrapped around Jazz's waist, a warm helm dipped downwards and nuzzled against the side of the silver Mech's throat, dropping several warm kisses just there. A hand spread out across the warm chassis, feeling the beat of both his Bondmate's Spark, but also that of their Sparkling. "We will find him."

"Ah worry for him, Prowler…" Jazz whispered, leaning back into those arms, feeling the pulse of emotion flowing through their connection, reminding him that he was never alone… "Primus… he was always savin' mah aft…"

"We will find him." Prowl said firmly against Jazz's audio, dropping a few warm kisses just there, watching the Mech shiver slightly at the contact. Black and white doorwings twitched slightly, determination steeling his Spark, he would do this, he owed the young Mech for the life of his Bondmate and for the fact that Ratchet's examination had revealed that it was the replacement parts Jazz had received from his brother allowed him to become a Carrier.

Many of the other Autobots on Earth took the fact that Jazz had Sparked as a sign that their race would not end with them as many had worried about. The entire situation on Earth seemed to have the ability to get weirder and weirder with each passing day… not only did a Human become a fully functional and well adjusted Mech… but Samuel was revealed to have the Spark of an Autobot and had been given a new life in his old frame.

"Do yah think…?"

"Hmm?"

"Since… Ah'm carryin'… that… he is too…?"

Prowl considered it for a moment, it was a reasonable assumption. "It is if Bluestreak and Taciturn have…"

Jazz felt his lips twitch slightly, optics brightening and feeling a bubble of mirth rise up from within his tanks. "Say it, Prowler…"

Clearing his vocal components, the Mech glanced down at Jazz.

"It is inappropriate…"

"They're 'facin' each other something fierce. That's what! Screwing in the nut… putting the wrench to good use…"

"Jazz." The security officer growled low in his throat, nuzzling the silvery bot's sensitive Energon lines. "You are quite dirty."

"Oh just yah wait, Prowler Mine, until Ah get you on your belly and stroke those doorwings…" His voice was muffled by the other's hand covering his lips, Prowl leaning forwards slightly to purr low.

"I don't think I will be the one cuffed to the berth…"

* * *

**Prime's Office, Autobot Base**

"Optimus…" Magnus was glancing towards Skyspike, uncertain exactly what to say on the fact that the dead Mech was standing before him rather alive and well… "I… Its Megatron."

"What about…"

"He's returned to Cybertron… and he's abandoned a significant portion of his Decepticons. We picked up the transmissions between him and Shockwave. Cybertron is _moving_… Our spy network has picked up on Cybertron passing through solar systems under is own power."

"That's quite impossible Magnus, unless…"

"He got them working." Skyspike added softly. "Flame got them working. I remember…" His optical ridges pressed together sharply, his expression showing that he was rather concerned over the fact that he had missed so much. "The construction… the schematics…" Before he suddenly cursed, his optics wide as he suddenly felt a burst of worry… "Why did you originally find my body, Magnus?"

"You had the location of the gas production facilities… One of our scientists was working on a cure for the Shell Program that has affected…"

Ultra Magnus suddenly swallowed hard at the sight of a blackened Punch in the doorway, the Spy barely able to stand looking like he had been rather badly slagged.

"Magnus?" Punch gasped out softly… Staring at his commander, his expression showing his surprise over the fact that the large Field Commander was rather alive and well. "Omega Supreme… just came out of nowhere and…"

"Oh Slag…" Magnus whispered, his expression going from surprise to horror. "Skywarp's laboratory."

"Yeah, we just managed to get Taciturn settled enough to work on his cure and then BOOM!" Hands waved sharply to show exactly what had happened. "Omega Supreme comes out of nowhere and bombs us… I lost track of Taciturn and Bluestreak in the chaos afterwards, barely managed to get my aft back here to warn you… about Megatron…"

"We know about Mega…"

"He shot Starscream. He found out about the rebellion. Barricade and Skywarp managed to drag Starscream to safety before Megs could finish him. But now the Decepticons… the good ones… _Primus help me_… GOOD Decepticons… are gone!"

"Slag." Optimus added softly. Everything just seemed to go from 'bad' to 'worse', but at least the Decepticons seemed no longer interested in Earth… or at least he hoped so.

"Do you have any idea…?"

"Cybertron." Sky whispered, his hazel optics brightening for a moment. "They are all going to Cybertron. I need to go there. I need to tell them where the facilities are…"

"No."

"Optimus, please…"

"No, I will not let you go into danger again!"

"Orion, I _need_ to go."

"Brother, I will watch over Earth. I have your back." A large hand squeezed Optimus's shoulder gently, reassuring him that he was quite capable of protecting Earth, he would not fail his brother, he would be there as they fought against the last member of their family. "Take _Iacon's Spire_." The ship that was stowed in one of Omega's cargo bays…. As much as Magnus wished he could be by his brother's side… he was needed here.

"We're comin' too," Jazz and Prowl stood in the doorway, both looking deadly serious over the situation.

"You are needed…"

"Slag it, Prime! He's my _brother_!"

"I request that Blaster as well as Soundwave are both brought along as well." Prowl added, his expression almost completely emotionless.

"Do I even want to know how either of you know about any of this?"

"Let's just say… Prime… All space lanes lead back to Cybertron."

"Primus…" Optimus rubbed at his brow slightly, before a warm kiss was pressed against his jaw.

"Just go along with it, Orion. You know as well as I do, you would have requested them anyway…"

"We leave in the morning. I would suggest you get yourselves ready…"

"Cybertron, here we come!"

* * *

**Jolt's Quarters, Autobot Base**

"Miles?" Blue-grey eyes peered down at the slender human, warm fingers caressing against the soft cheek, shifting slightly in uncertainty, his expression filled with conflicting emotions, so many that it almost made Jolt's processors seize up. "Please…" His thumb stroked over the familiar lips, attempting to rouse his companion from the sleep he had dropped into, the Autobot needing the reassurance only his beloved could provide.

"Huh?" Sleepy blue eyes blinked sharply, his head turning slightly to regard the handsome youth kneeling over him. "What's… the matter?" He questioned ever so softly, a hand reaching out to tenderly stroke over the warm cheek tenderly, drawing the other's head down to kiss him warmly, nuzzling him gently in an attempt to sooth him a little more. His eyes drifted shut again, his hand sliding down away from Jolt's cheek, but the hologram hurried to catch it, drawing it back up, nuzzling the warm palm and dropping soft little kisses to each fingertip lightly. A soft rather happy sound escaped Miles before he was already drifting back to sleep, his expression relaxing.

"No… no… please… Miles."

Trying to rouse himself at the whispered plea, he was reaching out with both arms to pull the hologram down against him, his fingers sliding down over the sleek body. "Jolt?"

The Autobot's normal frame was sitting against the wall, knees tucked up against his chassis as he watched Miles, his Spark shivering with the thousands of thoughts that plagued him. All the worries that came along with the simple fact that within a single Vorn… the one who made his Spark sing with happiness was… would be… The thought was unbearable!

Gaining no answer, Miles was already half away, fingers sliding through the raven blue locks, sweeping them back away from the tanned features and kissed those soft lips deeply, attempting to provide even more comfort. "God… Jolt you're shivering!" Before his eyes lifted to the sight of the Mech curled against the wall, those pretty blue optics blurred with the first sigh of tears… "What's the matter? Come on… you can tell me…"

"You… I'm going to lose you!" The hologram was clinging desperately to Miles, entire body trembling with the force of his emotions, the human surprised by the tears sliding down over the hologram's cheeks, the beautiful face staring up at him with droplets clinging to the dark lashes.

"Lose me? Jolt, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here with you." Fingertips were stroking down over the surprisingly damp skin, lifting the pretty jaw upwards and kissing him again, deepening the contact and hoping that it would provide the other with the reassurance he needed. However, it was clearly not enough, making the hologram sob even harder, face burying itself against Miles's shoulder.

"But… you'll leave me…"

"I'm never going to leave you."

"You are… _Miles_… You are human… humans…" His voice was cut off by a scorching hot mouth that claimed his again, devouring him and stealing every sound that attempted to slip out from between those soft lips.

"I won't leave you, Jolt." Though Miles hoped… that maybe the gift that William Lennox and Samuel Witwicky would also come to him, he would make sure that no matter what, that within this precious Mech's Spark would exist something that would never leave Jolt. Even if he might die… the feelings would remain. He had felt envy over it… knowing that William had been protecting Ironhide and Sam… well Sam was _originally_ a Cybertronian to start with.

"But…"

"No buts."

"But…"

"No buts, Jolt. Okay? I'm here with you, right here… right now." Strong arms suddenly swept Jolt up, surprising the hologram who squirmed ever so slightly, flustered when they were managing to get from the berth to the floor via the sheets at the end, sliding down them in a crazy rush. "We are going to get you warmed up…"

"I'm a hologram…"

"And I'm a carbon-based, bipedal Hominid. It doesn't matter…"

Heading towards the bathroom, blue optics were watching them, the tears fading, too caught up in the unpredictable nature of his beloved human. Soon enough the heated water was being turned on in a fine misted spray that would work for beings their size, hands were sliding over Jolt's body, gently stripping him out of his clothes, which flickered and faded into nothingness when they drifted to the floor.

"I thought…"

"Sometimes you do a little too much thinking, Jolt." Soft lips brushed against the side of the slender neck, nuzzling the tender spot just beneath his ear softly, sucking on the warm earlobe for a moment before sliding a hand down over the warm belly as Miles pressed up against the hologram's back. "Someday… someday we'll find a solution. But right now… we're together and that is all that matters. How about I make you forget? Would you like that?"

They hadn't actually shared physical relations… though they had teased and tormented each other playfully since they had first met… they hadn't shared this. At the beginning, Miles had been the shy one, attempting to work out how to relate to the handsome blue Warrior, until Miles had discovered quite by accident the sensitive, uncertain side of the Mech. Miles learned that day that Jolt truly did need him… that his childish antics weren't everything. That there was something real right there and he made a decision to do all he could to become a partner the blue Mech could rely on.

A soft gasp escaped Jolt as fingers were slowly stroking down over his back and pressing intimately against his entrance, his hips arched backwards, shivering ever so slightly when warm lips touched down across his back softly. The warm spray drifted down over their bodies, making them both rather slick, their flesh brushing up against each other, Miles wrapping his arms around the slender waist, before a hand caught the other's half hard length in his palm. Jolt jerked sharply, his head arching backwards against the strong shoulder, whimpering as he was beginning to be stroked like that.

"Miles…" The slender hologram was trembling with need, feeling that hot length rubbing against his entrance, tormenting him with the knowledge that soon enough he would feel that within him, feel the stretch… the completion of their bodies for the first time. The feeling of that hand against his length was addictive and his hands were attempting to reach behind him, before they were pinned down to his sides, the pace of the strokes was increasing and tightening. "AH! What… what… AH! MILES!" Squirming wildly, his hips wiggling and swaying something fierce. He was utterly adorable like that, features flushed and panting hard, attempting to keep up with the way he was being touched and rubbed against.

But he couldn't survive it when his nipples were pinched skillfully between fingers, twirled and rubbed until they were throbbing with heat. Though Jolt's own hand was being guided down to his own throbbing length, fingers guiding him in hot strong motions, allowing Miles to press two fingers against that tight entrance, making Jolt gasp and almost stop jerking himself off.

"If you stop… I'll stop." It was a rather sexy little threat and Jolt couldn't resist.

Both hands were soon stroking over his hard, twitching length, his hips arching into his own fingers, as those fingers scissored within his rear, letting the hot water trickle in and make him wiggle wildly within his lover's grip. A third finger was soon within him, Jolt abruptly arched, crying out as fluids dripped down over his fingers, fading into nothing just like his clothes when they left his body, but there was a sudden 'thump', from outside of the bathroom which made Miles smirk.

"I see… _you_ like this…"

"Miles!"

"That's my name… scream it for me, Jolt. Let everyone hear you… I want them to know just how much us _humans_ can pleasure our lovers."

"MILES!!!!!" He was trembling already, on the edge of coming again as those fingers were rubbing against his sweetspot within, tormenting him, before… "Primus… _AH!_"

The hot length slipped inside Jolt, filling him up and stretching him out wide, his body shuddered, barely able to keep himself up as he was penetrated deeply, their bodies shifting forwards and Jolt's hands came up against the wall. A foot caught around the edge of Jolt's ankle, pushing outwards and exposing that warm rear completely, before Miles was pushing more force behind each movement, drawing a whimpering cry of pleasure from his lover.

Bodies grinded together, Miles's hand reaching around those slender hips, curling about the warm length, beginning to jerk Jolt off hard and fast, speeding up the rhythm, not about to let his lover's body call. With each thrust, there was a metallic shriek and wobbly chirps from the next room, Jolt's real body sprawled out on the berth, unable to do anything but overload from the sensory input from his holographic form.

Everything was blurring together in a wave of movements… Jolt overloading again, unable to hold in all the little sounds that came spilling out of him, his Spark felt Miles… felt the love that seemed to seep out of the human's skin like some kind of biological aura. Lips trembling as he was whispering a thousand different words, most Miles didn't quite understand, but he caught the emotions behind them, the pleading tone… begging for the reassurance only Miles could offer.

"I love you…" He nipped hard at the other's ear softly, licking around the shell of it as his voice purred sweet nothings into it, until both of them lost the capacity for words. Together, sliding against one another and feeling the heat surging through them in waves, it was beautiful and sacred all for a moment.

A wave of liquid heat suddenly filled Jolt, that length so deep within his lover that they felt as if they were one and the same, a single being who had a single beating Spark between them. Before the heat swallowed them whole… consuming them with the flames of ardent passion that were urging them on…

* * *

**The Void**

"Sam?" Miles blinked slightly as he glanced at his friend who sat down beside them at their favourite vantage point just outside their hometown.

"Despite the fact you might never get the opportunity to share his life with him, you remain with Jolt." Samuel tipped his head slightly as he lightly rested his hand against his friend's shoulder softly.

"I can't say I'm all pure on that note. I was angry… envious even of that you and the Major have." The blonde haired youth glanced at his friend, before offering a small smile and a shrug. "But I knew that if I was worthy of such a thing, it would come, maybe not in the hocus-pocus method of the Major… or the 'I've always been a transformer at heart' stuff you divulged to us all."

"It was strange, wasn't it?" The dark haired young man laughed softly, his eyes sparkling with something that was not quite Sam or even Skyspike for that matter.

"You…" Blonde brows pressed together, gazing at the being before him, attempting to work out who exactly it was. The young man's features blurred slightly, becoming indistinct to blue eyes. "Who are you?"

"A friend."

"Well you're just as cryptic as Sam…" The human grumbled softly before his shoulders sagged ever so slightly, before looking again and suddenly realised they were longer on that hill top, but he was standing face to face with a powerful Mech, tall and impressive. A handsome face rather reminiscent of Optimus's filled his vision, before a slender Femme appeared to one side, her hand resting lightly against the Prime's shoulder.

"You shouldn't tease him like that, Commodus." The Seeker chuckled softly, a finger reaching down to lightly touch the humans' hair softly, brushing back and forth lightly.

"What… exactly is going on?" Miles wondered if he would ever get any straight answers for any of them.

"Cybertron's rebirth."

"What… what do you mean? I know it was pretty much trashed during the war and stuff…"

"Cybertron is coming _here_." A finger gestured towards the night sky that seemed to appear out of nowhere again, the moon over Earth glimmering brightly. "Cybertron is coming home and when it comes, it shall be reborn with the return of the AllSpark."

"But the AllSpark was…"

"It was not."

"Sam." Miles concluded, trying to piece together everything he had managed to find out from a number of different sources. "Sam had it all this time. In his head and then… in his heart… then…" Images swirled, forming around them, giving Miles a glimpse at the truth. "In his hands. But who…"

"A willing sacrifice will be given in return for Cybertron's rebirth and our Children's freedom from the poisons of Unicron and the Fallen."

"Not Sam! GOD NO! Hasn't he suffered enough?"

"The future is unclear, the Sacrifice has not yet been identified."

"Great… more mysteries…" But maybe he would get a chance to ask the one question he wished to understand. "How could a Spark be inside a human? I mean… Humans and Cybertronians aren't exactly even remotely similar physically…"

"But at the centre they are. Humans are children of Primus as well, children of the All Spark. You are our other halves. The future is limitless when we are together…" Green optics dimmed ever so slightly, before a slight smile came to his lips for a moment. "It is a Symbiosis, Miles. Cybertron and Earth are linked. Their futures joined together, Organic and Mechanical. Sparks to Souls, Souls to Sparks. They are… as one within the Matrix."

"You mean Heaven is… the Matrix?"

"In a way, yes."

"So you're Primus right?"

"Not quite." Those green optics softened, warm and gently as Miles was held softly. "We are all a part of Primus, all bound within the will and way of the Universe, which is under his guidance."

"Okay…" Miles scrubbed at his face with his hands, trying to work out why it was him they were talking to and not Sam or Will… or someone who was more important. "You sound like a priest."

"I was the Matrix-Bearer before my Son. I was Prime during the Golden Age of Cybertron, I remained behind when the others brought our brother to justice. I attempted to bring peace to my other children… but Megatron would not accept that he would not follow after…"

"Okay… okay… okay! This is nutty."

"You're telling me." Commodus Prime chuckled, before a thumb pressed lightly against the boy's chest softly. "Remember this talk of ours and speak of it to those who need to know. Everything happens for a reason."

"WAIT!" He called as everything began to fade…

"You have not been forgotten, Miles. I assure you."

And everything faded to black.

* * *

**Jolt's Quarters, Autobot Base**

Jerking upwards, Miles was panting hard, his hands coming up to his face, his fingers rubbing against it lightly, shuddering with the rush of emotions and images that stormed through him. When something warm brushed up across his shoulder, something warm and solid curled up against his side, blue optics flickering slightly from within a beautiful face.

"What's… wrong…?" Jolt whispered softly, attempting to sooth his lover… neither of them quite realising…

"I just had the weirdest dream ever…" Before he stared down at his hands, turning them over in the faint light of his pale blue optics, "What the fuck…?"

"Hmm?" Pretty blue optics flickered again, unshuttered as he was rolling onto his side and stared up at the tall white and pale yellow Mech who was sprawled on the berth beside him. "WHAT! Who… who are you?" Jolt was jerking backwards, electricity sparkling from his fingertips as he was shivering in sudden fear that someone had invaded his quarters… and Miles… Miles?

"Jolt."

The voice… that expression… the same smirk that sometimes teased him. "MILES!!!!!!" And the Mech was pounced back onto the sheets, being completely overwhelmed by the vivid blue Mech that suddenly filled his arms, pressing a thousand kisses across every inch of his facial plates. "You're…! You… Wow…"

"Jolt… calm… down before you… OUCH!"

Big blue optics blinked slightly, though he was wiggling where he sat in Miles's lap, clearly wanting nothing more than to be able to literally express his love for the other. His servos pulled away slightly, before one reached out to slide beneath warm armour, finding the other's Spark casing and… _Oh_… That sound… The vibrations of a Spark beneath his palm rose through the metal.

"Oh… slag… Don't look at me like that…" Miles sighed, fingertips brushing against the warm cheekplates, unable to resist the adorable expression of utter wonder on his lover's features. "You know I can't resist you…"

"Mine?"

"Of course. Though I have a feeling… that right now I really need to speak with Prime…" There was a long pause, a soft gasp… "Or maybe in a hour…"

Jolt's grin widened.

* * *

**Autobot Gunship **_**Praxus, **_**Cybertronian Orbit**

"Cybertron."

Bluestreak and Taciturn watched the grey husk of their homeworld slowly move across the view port before them, powerful engines leaving an ion trail in the planet's wake. Cybertron was literally moving under its own power, the entire planet journeying surprisingly swiftly between stars, living in both intense shadows and intense light as it crossed through solar systems heading towards Earth. Taciturn had known about Flame's little pet project, but he couldn't believe that it was actually working right before his optics.

"So… you knew about this?" Bluestreak asked softly.

"I knew Megatron had commissioned the scientist Flame to build world engines… but I had no idea that fractured processor of Flame's would actually get it to work…"

"Where do we go now?"

"Without Skyspike's map, we'll just have to go to the place they originally started the gassing." Taciturn was gesturing to one area on Cybertron, allowing Bluestreak to input the commands as the small ship was soon heading towards Cybertron. The small Mech was soon working over the control panel, hacking his way into the planet's defence system grid and making the computer system think they were nothing more than a hunk of space debris. "Hopefully there might be an uncontaminated sample there…" Before he swallowed hard and glanced back towards his lover, his hand lightly touching against the warm shoulder for a moment.

"Its in Praxus… isn't it?" The Mech whispered softly, his beautiful blue optics dimming at the thought, but feeling the bubble of reassurance and warmth surge along the Bond that bound their Sparks together.

"I'm so sorry, Love." His cheekplate rested against the broad shoulder of the Sniper, his fingers rubbing up and down softly over the metal. Before he nuzzled him tenderly, lifting his head and dropping a soft kiss against the corner of those lips. "I know…"

Blue was sitting silently in his chair, his optics flickering slightly, not even answering, memory files were bubbling to the surface so fast it left his processors spinning wildly, a sound of pain echoed from the Mech as the ship was slowly arcing down towards that familiar landscape. It was the first time since his rescue that he had returned to those streets. His lips pressed together tightly, trying to keep himself together, when his lover was straddling his lap, helm blocking out the view of Cybertron and catching his face in both hands.

Their chassis were brushing together, an intimate gesture as the Mech's visor slipped upwards, green optics gazing at his Bondmate, reaching out a hand to draw that head down. A deep kiss was devouring Bluestreak's mouth, Taciturn holding him close and reassuring him that everything would be all right. Pulling back enough that their helms were touching softly together, he was lapping over the soft lower lip for a moment. "I need you, Blue. You know Praxus better then anyone… Love, I know… I understand the pain. My beautiful Love, you don't need to hold it in…"

And tears were slowly streaking down over the Mech's cheekplates, cleanser fluid dripping down against Taciturn's helm, tears that needed to fall. "I…"

"I know… I know. I'm glad I saw you that day…"

"You saved me. I would have permanently offlined in that cell. Tacit…"

"Blue. Just let go."

And for the first time, the Mech did, wrapping his arms around the slender golden frame in his lap, allowing Vorns of grief to spill out and over, his entire body sagging into the pilot's chair, finally able to release all the anguish that surged around within his systems. And in that moment, Bluestreak promised himself he would never let any harm come to his Bondmate, swore he would protect him until the very end.

* * *

**Blaster's Quarters, Autobot Base**

Blaster lay on his belly, his head resting against the warm pillow, his optics were shuttered and he was indulging in a rather deep recharge cycle, knowing finally that his Bondmate was finally by his side. A little sound escaped him when two warm servos were slowly sliding down across his spinal plating, they rubbed in slow circles and headed downwards, soon lingering over his aft softly, a thumb stroking against his plating lightly. Soft lips touched against the nape of his neck, a deep rumble of sound tickled his audio and a sleepy smile rose to Blaster's lips as he was slowly being drawn out of recharge.

"Baby…?" He groaned as his armour was slowly removed, those hands working their magic over his body, leaving him intoxicated by the feeling of finally having his other half returned to him.

"Just relax." Came the purring reply, warm lips tickling across an audio for a moment, a glossa flickering out and tracing the sensitive outline, making Blaster shudder at the contact. "Let me do this…" Those hands were working their way up and down his back, massaging him slowly, easing every stress from within his frame, leaving him arching a little restlessly up into it. Leaving every inch of his body tingling with anticipation, knowing that soon enough…

Rolled onto his back, dark blue optics glowed warmly in the darkness above him, brightening for a moment as his mouth was being devoured heatedly, fingertips stroking against his cheekplates lightly. Ghosting down across his chassis, Soundwave teased his Spark casing, tracing the outline softly. Hands were seemingly everywhere, Blaster reaching out for his Bondmate, but his hands were pressed back down onto the berth. A large frame soon straddled his hips, grinding against him in the most seductive manner, leaving him panting softly with the sudden contact between them.

"Baby… I never…"

"I know." Lips teased the underside of Blaster's throat, nipping and nuzzling the sensitive wires and Energon lines just there, sucking on one and getting a whimpering gasp of pleasure from Blaster. "You were always the loyal type, I love that about you. That despite all that has happened… you would still wish to have me."

"'Cause I know… it weren't you. I know the Mech I Bonded with… I know he's still very much in you… though…" Blaster's optics sparkled with amusement, his hands finally escaping his lover's grip, sliding them down over the warm body above him, pulling him even closer, and loving the way he arched into the touches. _"You don't impress me with your heavy breathing, you nutcase!"_

Suddenly Soundwave was nuzzling his face against his lover's throat, laughter escaping him as Blaster played back that particular sound clip of Judy Witwicky's conversation with this particular Decepticon. "I do not impress you?"

"I didn't say that… AH!"

Two fingers had slipped into Blaster's valve swiftly, slowly beginning to thrust in and out slowly, tormenting the Mech beneath him and stretching him out slowly, his tight passage rippling around the intrusion. "Now, no more jokes."

"Primus…" Blaster whimpered softly, before another hand closed around his spike, a thumb sliding down around the underside as it was slowly drawing upwards, rubbing across the sensitive metal, a thumb pad caressing the tip, fingers squeezing before repeating the motion. "Baby!"

But soon enough those fingers were pulling away and being replaced by something much larger, stretching Blaster out and making his fingers curl into the bedding beneath him, crying out with the penetration. Shuddering as that length was slowly pushing into his body, he was gasping, trying to keep from squirming, his hips lifting as his knees were being pushed upwards, exposing Blaster more to the slow thrust of that length into him.

"Nooooo… so slow!" He squirmed, hips wiggling until a breath was forced out of him when Soundwave thrust hard and sharply into him, "AH!"

The pace was suddenly fierce, thrusting deep and hard into the warm passage, creating a hot friction between them, their bodies sliding together in the most seductive of manners. It was so deep that Blaster felt as if he was going to be split in two by the force of it. His Spark was quivering within its casing, calling out of his lover… his beloved Bondmate. They needed…

And then the warm casing opened against his own, fingers were rubbing against his ports, leaving him senseless with all the pleasure that was burning through his entire frame, he could do nothing but be taken like that. Every inch of frame feeling the love the other still held for him. Soon he was pressing downwards, their casings fitting together perfectly, cabling snapping into place, linking them together, their Sparks brushing up…

Those hips were still arching and thrusting hard and firmly into his body, continuing to rub a sweet friction against his sweetspot. Their Sparks were merging, joining together and Blaster kissed his Bondmate deeply, his arms wrapping tightly about the warm frame, holding him close and not wanting to let go.

"Baby?" He whispered softly, warm dark blue optics flickered online at the gentle call.

"Blaster." The voice was slightly different, softer… warmer…

And tears were sliding down Blaster's cheeks at the sound of his own name whispered like that, his arms wrapped tightly around the warm frame, keeping Soundwave against him. "Its you… Primus… its you!"

A warm glossa licked at the tears, rubbing cheekplates with his Bondmate, feeling the darkness lift from within his Spark, their Bond giving them clarity for the few moments they were fully merged together. "I love you, my Beloved." He whispered a moment before the heat was far too intense for either of them to ignore.

Both overloaded with a cry of the other's name, the love and delight of being together again overflowing into their Bond, flooding every inch of it and as the heat rose to consume them, Soundwave knew that he would fight to the end to be able to be with his lover once more… He would do everything he could to help the Autobots and be free of the darkness that clouded his very Spark… Without Blaster he was nothing…

"And I will be with you to the end."

* * *

**Helix Gardens, Praxus, Cybertron**

The camouflage netting was pulled over the hull of the small ship, dust and debris being scattered over its surface as it shimmered once and finally blended in with the background, the heat of its engines finally cooling enough that it would no longer register on scanners.

Bluestreak stood silently, gazing around at what had once been the Helix Gardens, one of the most beautiful areas of Praxus. Shattered crystals littered the ground, faint traces of methane hovering in the air around them, speaking of what had once been here… but no longer was. "This…"

"I know." His hand was lightly stroking over his lover's arm, before gently tugging at him, his optics dimming behind his visor as he was scanning their surroundings, only to freeze when a blaster levelled at him.

"Going somewhere?"

* * *

**HEHE ^^ please review XD also suggestions for the name of Miles as an Autobot are VERY welcome ^___^**


	11. The Eye Of The Enemy

**Author's Note: I'm a bad girl I should have updated ages ago! ^^::: and also I shouldn't have indulged myself so much XD I did a whole chapter on the Decepticons. Its giving a lot of background to some things XD and explaining a little of the plot more clearly XD**

**THANKYOU KAYLA ^_^ This chapter is definitely dedicated to me 3 Thanks to her help XD I got very inspired and just sat down to write most of this chapter today ^_^ 33333333333**

**Please review! I hope you like Megatron XD I love him XD I admit it! *kicks Shockwave* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Velocity, Taciturn and also the other OCs that like popping up XD**

* * *

**Megatron's Throne Room, Cybertron**

"_Please… please…" He whimpered and arched, body shuddering beneath the powerful silver frame that moved against him, lips sliding across the exposed metal beneath his jaw, sucking and nipping at Energon lines and any sensitive wiring he could get his mouth on. "Yes… Yes… ah!" Arching he was clawing at the powerful back, pulling the head down so that his mouth could close over those hot lips, his own parting and he was being devoured from the inside out. Their sparks pulsing wildly in unison, hot and bright, it was perfection. _

_This was only perfection that Megatron would ever acknowledge. Lord High Protector Megatron had the one thing that he wanted and he would keep it. This mech was his, every inch of the hot trembling body beneath him. Only his… _

"My Lord Megatron."

His hands clenched around the armrests of his 'throne', his fingers digging into the metal as that voice was grinding on his audios. He barely tolerated this irritating fool… the one that had first come to him… first whispered in his audio about how he could change Cybertron, make it something greater than he could have ever imagined and how he could assist one that could guide them to that vision. The Fallen. The Fallen was dead.

Starscream had shown his true colours in public going visibly against Megatron, but this time showing that it wasn't his hunger for power that made him defiant. Love was more powerful. Love. It was sickening in a way…

His fingers clenched harder, denting the metal. Love… was pain. Love was all that was taken from you. Everyone had to know his suffering, everyone had to know the pain he felt… he would bring Cybertron its glory and when he did that… even Primus would quiver! Even the Primes would bow down to him and give him back what they had cruelly stolen.

"_So this is your office?" The vibrant red and gold mech moved through the space, before suddenly perching on the edge of Megatron's desk, giving him a little smirk and clearly not one to ever back down. "Its very you. Power… strength and just a hint of sexiness." _

"_Velocity…" Megatron rumbled, clearly attempting to reprimand the rather spirited mech. _

"_You are sexy, you march around, that hot aft of yours swaying just a little… And then you growl." _

_And Megatron was crossing his arms, lips pressed together and clearly giving the other a very good demonstration of the 'growl of annoyance'. But Megatron didn't mean it. Not when it was Velocity. The smaller mech was loyal to Megatron, a cunning little spy who could get in and out faster than even Blurr… but the one thing about him was… he was Megatron's conscience in a way, quite willing to argue the point with his leader if he thought it would bring about the best conclusion for Cybertron. _

"_You are insolent." _

"_Very insolent." Velocity was smirking at Megatron, slipping around the other's desk before flopping back into the large chair, pedes coming up and actually resting on the edge of the desk. _

"_Must I continue to disciplining you for it? You should be scared of me, respect me." Crimson optics narrowed sharply, approaching the edge of the desk and gazing down at the mech sitting before him. _

"_Scared, of you? Never. As for disciplining me… I remember you proving a point just last night…" _

"_And you still forget it." _

"_Oh no. I would never forget that. My spark remembers very well all the lessons you teach me, but I can't seem to remember what you tell me…" _

_But the door had slipped open in that minute… admitting Shockwave… who had clearly disapproved of Velocity as much as the spy had hated the 'lightbulb'._

"Master Megatron."

"What is it?" He snarled, fist slamming down hard enough against the armrest to make the entire thing quiver slightly with the force.

"It is Soundwave…"

His lips twitched. His loyal minion…

"Has defected to the Autobots."

"Get out." This was definitely not a good day. If he could, he would be quite willing to reduce the snivelling irritation that was Shockwave into a pile of molten slag. Velocity had been right… Shockwave was not worth the trouble…

* * *

**Decepticon Prison, Cybertron**

The sound was like raw thunder, slashing its way through the metal barrier as if it were made of paper, the Seeker was smirking when he felt slender arms wrap around his waist and a soft kiss planted just underneath his jaw. His own had reached down to lightly stroke over the warm servo, enjoying the contact and the fact that he was getting the attention he craved from the other Seeker.

"Always knew you had a _cracking_ personality." Skywarp mused softly, his cheekplate rubbing against the edge of Thundercracker's wing, getting a shiver out of his companion and clearly delighted with the result.

Thundercracker knew the only reason Skywarp was paying attention to him now was the fact the other Seeker needed his abilities, though he was glancing back at the pretty Mech and swallowing hard. His crimson optics dimming after a moment, his Spark throbbing and wished…

"I've been unfair to you." Skywarp suddenly murmured, stepping around the taller Seeker towards the doorway and the now flickering gap in the anti-warping shield. "Primus… unfair to Taciturn as well." He had been a pain in the aft the last time he had spoke to the Autobot, snapping and growling something fierce. But in the end… the Autobot had been right, he had made a choice in serving Megatron and the cost had almost been too high. He caught the look in Thundercracker's optics when the purple and black Seeker had warped in with Barricade supporting a badly wounded Starscream between them. Relief… worry… love… the other Seeker had just gazed at him, staring at him for one long moment.

"You haven't been unfair to…"

"I have." He pressed a hand over the warm chestplates for a moment, stroking downwards and finding where he could feel the deep fast pulse of the fuel pump and Spark beneath. "But don't you worry… I'll make it up to you." Leaning upwards, an arm wrapped around the other Seeker's shoulders drawing him downward and kissed Thundercracker deeply, glossa tasting the other for a moment before leaning back slightly. "When this is over, you and I are going to have a long talk and… some _physical_ exercise."

"Wha…?"

But Skywarp just winked and vanished in a swirl of energy, warping in through the gap in the shield…

A few moments later there was a muted explosion from the other side of the door, the barrier disintegrated and Skywarp gave his companion a thumbs up or at least the Cybertronian equivalent of such.

Starscream moved through the gap after the other two Seekers, his battered and hastily repaired frame showing just what kind of damage a furious Megatron was capable of. Swaying slightly on his pedes, Skywarp and Thundercracker were soon on either side of him, steadying him on his feet preventing him from meeting the flooring. Soon they were moving through the shadows, the lights flickering as the second raiding party distracted the guards from the real infiltration team. The rumble of distant grenades going off along the outer barriers made the walls vibrate ever so slightly.

"You sure you're up to this?"

Starscream glanced up at Thundercracker, nodding slightly, before he was being guided down the corridor. He needed to do this, for the sake of his Spark and the love within it. Held within this prison was the reason why he had remained so much under the thumb of Megatron, the reason why he could not openly rebel like many of the others had call for. As much as he had wanted to, every plan had failed until now to get to…

The shields flickered across the cell doorways, beings stirred on the other side, a mix of Autobots, aliens and Decepticons, several of them moving forwards into the light and clearly interested in the new arrivals.

"Release them… once we get him out…"

* * *

**Cell Block Four, Decepticon Prison, Cybertron**

The powerful white and crimson mech was sitting on the low cot-like berth, his large frame definitely too big for it, but yet, there was nothing the prisoner could do… Beautiful bright blue optics suddenly lifted to stare at the doorway and the mech on the other side, his expression going from despair to confusion… a glint of hope brightening his optics a touch. "Starscream?" It was nothing more than a whisper, the Autobot swallowed hard around the lump of scrap in his throat, his entire body lifting off the cot and slowly approached the forcefield.

"Hey, Fire." The tired, rather wounded Seeker smiled, his weapon raised and he fired at the control panel, frying the circuitry, the field flickered once before suddenly dropping. And the instant it did…

Strong arms swept Starscream off his pedes, his face buried itself against a strong shoulder as he was being cradled in the grip of the one mech that had always held his Spark. He had thought he would never feel this again, never feel the gentle hands sliding over his wings, the soft whispers of love filling his audios. This was the leverage Megatron had over him, the one reason he had been a _Decepticon_. No matter how much he had denied it to others to make it appear he wasn't so swayed by his Spark… Starscream loved Skyfire enough to do just about anything to ensure his beloved wasn't hurt.

"Its not your fault." Soft kisses fluttered against the underside of the Seeker's jaw, gaining the sweetest of little whimpers from the wounded mech. "It's not your fault and if anyone blames you, they'll have me to deal with."

"You, Autobot? You couldn't hurt a Cyberbee." He couldn't help the laugh that was bubbling up inside him, the sound soon escaping between the soft sobs of relief that maybe the world would be alright… maybe everything wouldn't be completely hopeless.

"I could." Skyfire attempted to straighten, but he was pulled down into a heated kiss again, their mouths meshed together, lips clinging and glossas entangled for a moment.

"You couldn't and I love you that way."

"Thankyou."

"Wha…?" Puzzled crimson optics were gazing up at Skyfire in confusion for a moment.

"You saved me. I would be quite dead without you."

"Well you can start making up to me for all the efforts I had to go to keep you in one rather handsome piece." Starscream melted into the warm kisses fluttering over his features. He could never have lived without this, without the warm arms of his partner, without the comforting embrace and warm pulse of that spark. If Skyfire hadn't taken him in… hadn't bothered with him… when he was an almost mature youngling… What would have happened to him?

Skyfire had been a professor at the Science Academy, an explorer with a reputation to match, strong… friendly and with always a warm word for those around him, he had always been someone the young Starscream had looked up to… he had seen him on vidcasts… when he had been on the streets. Had dreamed of joining the other on those missions beyond the stars… And one day on Cybertron when he was close to starving… warm arms had lifted him from the gutter, pulling him close to a warm spark… whispering words he would never forget.

"_You won't ever be alone again, I promise. Let me help you…" _

And he had never been alone since.

The Science Academy and then the Military Academy, Skyfire had been there every moment, proud and strong, loving Starscream from the moment they had met. The stars had greeted him… as had the adventures. Then… Megatron… he had been caught by the other's words, though Skyfire had asked him not to… he hadn't listened, but still the big white and crimson mech had stayed, believing in him and trusting in his decision. Then… War… and to ensure Starscream didn't desert as some had when the first wave of gassings had happened his Skyfire had been locked up with the promise of death if Starscream didn't behave.

Somewhere the mech had started a rebellion, desperate to throw off the yoke that Megatron had thrown over him… it wasn't until now he had had a chance to break into the prison… there were surprisingly few guards…

"Sky… we need to go."

"Were are your two friends?"

"Busy… Come on…" His hand caught around Skyfire's hand and was pulling him along, tugging him towards the exit.

"I love you."

"Yeah… I know." Starscream's spark warmed, fluttering within his chassis at those words, before he was tugging the other down the corridors just as the first of the cells popped open. "And you know what? That's the reason for everything."

"Hmm?"

"Love is the reason for everything."

"Not everything…"

* * *

**'Closet', Decepticon Prison, Cybertron**

"Can't you just warp us out of here?" Thundercracker grumbled, his optics bright in the almost pitch blackness around him as he felt the slender frame of his companion rub up against him slightly. "I mean honestly… Sky…"

"Said no." The smaller seeker was smirking slightly, though Thundercracker couldn't quite see it in the darkness, rather amused himself as to just how much he could tease his companion in the dark. Hands were sliding up over the strong chassis, one warm palm slipping beneath the heated armour, stroking over the rather sensitive spark casing just there and listened to the air flow into the other's body hitch sharply at the rather intimate contact.

"You said… later…" A soft groan escaped him as his wing was given a rather slow stroke, tormenting the tips of it, when his back bumped against one wall, knocking a few things down off a weapons rack.

"I did, but are you honestly going to complain about this?" Heated lips were teasing over every inch of the warm throat, nipping at sensitive wires and fuel lines, sucking on one that was particularly sensitive and getting the hottest hiss of pleasure as large hands were finding his hips and tugging him forwards, pressing their hips together. "I thought you would enjoy a little interlude while the 'battle rages on' outside."

"I… Skywarp… ahhh what are you… we shouldn't, not now..." The other was attempting to resist, attempting to stop his hands from wandering over the wonderful expanse of that beautiful frame. How long had he craved this? How long had he been pining for something that had been out of his reach for so long? And now Skywarp was no longer able to keep his hands off him for more than a few minutes.

"Not now? When are we going to get another chance?" He was smirking when a hand touched his aft, his lips turning upwards as he was tugging at warm blue around, teasing spots that he knew would make the other go wild with pleasure. Grinning, his hand stroked against the small of the others back. "So are you attempting to tell me, 'no' while you're squeezing my aft?"

Hands were indeed squeezing that slender taut aft, sliding over the plating and swallowing hard when the other pressed back against his fingers. "Can't help that it's sexy and right there..." He couldn't help it. Primus help him… he couldn't help but touch his beloved Skywarp after he had wanted nothing more since the moment he had originally met the other Seeker. "Are you... are you sure about this?" Doubts… why did he having them? He couldn't stand the thought of having his beautiful mech just once and then finding… he could never have him again.

"I'm more than sure. Would you stop asking?" Skywarp was chuckling, before there was a clatter of plating onto the floor and warm fingers were coiling around a hot length, slowly teasing along its length as the warm helm pressed against the strong chassis. "Unless you would rather I just left this part of you alone? You wouldn't want that would you?" A finger teased up along the underside of that throbbing length, feeling the flush of desire jolt through him.

"No... please... I've... I've watched you, wanted you, for so long." Gasping, a hot whimpering groan escaped the Seeker when a burning hot mouth suddenly closed around his length, sliding slowly up and down and clearly loving the hot slightly bitter taste of it. Denta were scrapping along the underside, tormenting the other as he was pressing his pretty face against the other's hip, groaning as he was working him up and down. The fact that both of them could hear the rioting outside just sparked something more in both of them. Skyfire and taken off with Starscream… the other two Seekers grinning and knowing that the pair needed their privacy, but before they were able to get out themselves… they had ended up a little cornered.

"You like kinky?" Skywarp panted, lapping at the warm head of that spike, before it popped from between his lips wetly. "Just imagine if someone decides to come check in here… imagine being caught…" Before his mouth slipped back down around it, finger fingers sliding tentatively against the back of his helm, encouraging him.

"Ohhhh Primus... let them look just... don't stop." His fingers clenched against the back of that helm, encouraging the other to suck him off as much as possible. But he wanted more! That hot wet mouth was not quite the place he wanted… He wanted to pin the other down… touch the other's spark and hear Skywarp screaming his name. "It'll show them you're... you're mine."

"_Just let me have a taste…" Skywarp protested the moment the other was clearly wanting to get him up on his feet again, his hand shoved hard against the Seeker's belly, pinning him against the wall as he redoubled his efforts, swallowing hard around the length, sucking him off faster. His fingers were teasing sensitive seams in the other's thighs, even applying some pressure to the other's valve, getting a growl from the seeker above him. _

"Sky… frag… so good…"

"What were you expecting?" Licking over the head of that length, he was nipping at the edges of it, feeling Thundercracker shudder, the heat slowly rising upwards. He loved the fact he had gotten the other so close to the edge so quickly. "I'm a Seeker, frag it."

"I know... also means... your wings are sensitive." And hands stroked from base to tip in one sweet heated movement, and Skywarp's lips parted as he gasped, allowing Thundercracker to suddenly thrust in completely, and with a fierce growl of the other's name he overloaded deep inside his lover's mouth. "You've got me so _hot_..."

Swallowing the fluids quickly, it just seemed to make his body even hotter than before, his throat burning slightly with the hot liquid, his optics gazing upwards, wishing he could see the handsome face of his lover. "And you burn all the way down."

Skywarp was letting out a squeak when his entire frame was suddenly being spun upwards, shelving and everything on them were clattering and clinking together as their wings knocked against them. His hands were up against cold stone, a large hot frame pressing against the curve of his back. Primus! His mouth was suddenly dry of lubricants, all the heat deciding to pool somewhere distinctly south of the border and he was whimpering the other's name softly, lips parting and attempting to lick them. But oh… a mouth was on his, lips clinging, glossa invading, tasting and sucking on his glossa. For a moment, he couldn't think, couldn't cool his frame… couldn't do anything more than succumb to what the other was doing to him.

"This time I'm not going to _come_ without you."

"Thunder… ah… what…?" His black and lavender armour was clattering to the floor, he could feel the hard spike sliding against the small of his back as the other rubbed against him, grinding in close… Fingers curled about his own… that other hand sliding upwards a fingertip slowly sliding about his casing. A mouth found the edge of his wing, licking and sucking up the sensitive side, teeth scrapping seductively over it. "You've been waiting… too… long… for me…"

"I couldn't think of touching another…" A servo squeezed tight, moving from base to tip, a thumb swirling around the head, teasing the slit lightly, tickled it back and forth, making Skywarp almost want to overload there and then from eth stimulation. "Not when I knew one day I would have you…"

"Stupid… Seekers can't go without…"

"You did too… didn't you? You didn't let anyone touch you, I caught those looks…" Thundercracker purred against the other's audio, positively delighting in the fact he had Skywarp completely at his mercy, the only shame was he couldn't' see the other… the darkness was so oppressive, even the dim glow of their optics wasn't enough. "You wanted me from the start. Admit it."

"No." Oh slag!

A hot glossa suddenly touched his valve, licking slowly up over it, tasting the lubricants that were forming and he couldn't get enough as he was continuing to slowly jerk his lover off, his mouth pressed against that warm valve. And it was sliding inside, slowly licking away on the inside at the soft walls, starting to stretch the tightness he found there. It was addictive, hot, sweet and delicious. "Admit it…"

"No…" Voice shaking, he was leaning forwards, spreading his legs just a little more, gasping for air, drowning in what his lover was doing to him.

"Liar."

"THUNDERCRACKER!"

Hot fluids dripping over the blue Seeker's fingers, a smirk rising to his lips, as the other was painting hot and whimpering above him, shoulders trembling and clearly attempting to prevent himself from coming again already. Slowly sliding back up the heated, squirming body, his spike rubbed against that well lubricated but still tight valve that had just been tormented. His wet fingers were being held to Skywarp's lips, his own catching an antenna, sucking on it. "Taste yourself… go on."

"No…"

A finger brushed along one of those damp lips, leaving behind a trail that was licked up slightly. Skywarp giving in and sucked on those hot digits, licking and shivering as he was enjoying the taste of himself and listening to the low rumbling purr of his lover against him, that length nudging against his entrance. Everything just adding to the heat, made it start to boil all over again.

He was being devoured; tasting his own lubricants mix with their fluids… Just when…

His cry was muffled as Thundercracker thrust in hard and fast, not pausing for a moment, knowing that Skywarp liked it just a little rough, with the burn of friction when he was first impaled. Thrusting in hard and deep, he was growling low in his vocals, nuzzling the slender jaw, wanting to hear all those little sounds that he gained from the Seeker beneath his touch.

"This is how you want it, isn't it?" Nipping at an audio, he was forcing the other forwards just that bit more before he was thrusting harder into the Seeker's rear, his entire body shuddering as he was feeling the muscle cables and soft wet walls clench tightly around him. Abruptly the casing beneath his palm slipped away, his fingers were suddenly against something very warm and he heard the resulting whisper of his name as he massaged that warm spark. "This is mine, isn't it?"

"…Yes…"

"Tell me."

"_Thunder_…" However impossible it seemed, Thundercracker increased the roughness of his thrusts, finding the other's sweetspot and was getting sharp whimpers each time he struck that one spot.

"Please… Sky… tell me… Even just once…"

"Don't make me say it…" The Seeker knew if he did he would be stuck… his spark was throbbing and pulsing against the warm hand that caressed him so intimately. "Please… I can't." If he did… there was no escape. He…

"Do you want me to stop? I will if you don't tell me."

The threat was enough, he couldn't live with the other stopping! It felt so good, felt so good to have those arms around him and reminding him that he didn't have to be a 'Con. There was an escape, a large exit right here with Thundercracker. If they wanted… they could leave Cybertron and never look back… the other would let him. They could have freedom… forget about the gassings… the searching for a cure… forget about the rebellion that they had both been a part of within the Decepticons.

"I… I love you… Thundercracker."

Something wet dripped against Skywarp's shoulder, making the mech freeze for a moment in the darkness. Was… on Primus… Thundercracker was… crying?"

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered, one of his hands came up to touch the hand pressed against his spark, curling it more firmly around it. "I'm so sorry, Thunder. I won't ever leave you. I promise."

"You… mean it?"

"Definitely, love you, 'Crackers."

"Love you, my beautiful Sky."

Those thrusts suddenly started up in earnest, and before long both were crying out the pleasure that mingled the darkness, their bodies never stilling as they were physically expressing the lover that had been held in for far too long.

'I love you' was a long time coming, but in the end every moment of the wait was worth it.

* * *

**Megatron's Throne Room, Cybertron**

"My Lord Megatron!" One of his minions was cowering on the floor before him, sprawled almost face first against the cold metal flooring. "The prisoners…"

"Trivial." The mech growled. His crimson optics narrowed sharply as he caught the slight glow of Shockwave's single optic out of the corner of one optic. The cause of his problems. "Do not irritate me further with such trivial matters."

"Might Megatron, your troops are rebelling, many have gone quite mad, Starscream leads them against you."

"TRIVIAL!" He snarled, fist slamming down against the armrest, his denta grinding together sharply. "GET OUT!" The powerful Decepticon roared, every single mech fled including the guards, no one but Shockwave remained, defying his order. "Leave." He snapped, but the other remained. Shockwave was tolerated but he was pushing it…

"_Megatron." Warm fingers slipped down over his shoulders, hands touching him, the flutter of heat burning upwards through him. "Relax." A warm glossa and lips sliding against his audio, nuzzling, purring… working that magic on his frame, allowing his anger to calm enough for him to think clearly. _

"What is it?" He demanded, his fingers pressing against his temple lightly, the memory clips were coming more frequent now, the warmth of those few vorns when he had what he wanted. When he could be content with his existence… He had not considered going against the aliens… arresting his brother… gassing his people to turn them to his will… going after the AllSpark. He had been content with being Lord Protector of Cybertron. He had been… happy…

"Might Megatron, Flame is here to see you."

And then that one horrible day… Velocity had… It had been a flash of crimson, the bright spark of his existence there before his optics… a cry of pain… His beautiful, irritating lover had dropped to the floor, sprawled dead at his pedes, bright optics grey… He had taken a shot for Megatron, protected him and proven…

"_You would die for me?" _

"_Of course, without hesitation. I would never let another hurt you… I am loyal to only you, Megatron."_

No one had been caught. And it had been the trigger to the downward spiral… He was certain Prime was at the heart of it. Somehow his brother had taken what was most important to him, even if that fool had claimed innocence, one of those followers of his had to be the cause… And they would all suffer. All suffer for the death of that most precious life. They would all feel the pain he felt!

"Bring him in."

The particularly 'mad' former Autobot Scientist was literally bouncing slightly on his pedes, his optics bright with his hands rubbing together sharply, his lips twisting upwards slightly. Here was the 'brilliant' mind that had come up with the concept of not only the massive engines that now powered Cybertron through space towards Earth, but also the 'gas' that had delivered the Decepticon Shell programme to the Cybertronian populous.

"Report."

"Its ready! Its ready, Master!" He practically cackled, his hands rubbing together, clearly seeking approval and delighted in the fact that he had been able to get so much material and funds from Megatron to continue his research. "The new subroutine is prepared… I would like to have permission to return to the gas factories…"

"Later."

"But Master…"

"I SAID LATER! **Get out**, or I will reduce you to a pile of scrap."

Flame jerked and squirmed in his spot before the powerful Decepticon, before darting for the door, letting out a nervous cackle as he went.

"Your plans are coming to fruition." Shockwave praised his master, but deep down the mech's logic circuits were sparkling with raw delight, he had everything that he wanted. Soon he would have perfection. Soon he would have control of Cybertron and every remaining member of the Cybertronian race. Just one more application of the gas would be all that was required to turn the half broken Cybertronians and those previously unaffected into the perfect mindless drones that would rebuild Cybertron into his greatest designs. Behind everything, shockwave had been controlling the workings of the war and all the players within it. The murder of Velocity had not only removed the last thing standing in his way to become the voice that whispered in Megatron's audio, but it also allowed him to bring in the Fallen and gain the strength of his creator's support, but in turn he had also been using his 'master' and with the death of the Fallen, he had even more control of what remained of the Fallen's army and supplies.

"Do not forget Shockwave, I have my optic on you."

"Mighty Megatron?"

"Do not think to betray me."

Megatron couldn't know… Megatron was always suspicious… "Never, Mighty Megatron."

"Good."

"You will suffer Prime for what you have done, you and those fleshlings will suffer… for his death."

"_Please be careful, Megatron… for Primus sake… please be careful of Shockwave…"A whisper… a quiet warning…_

"_He will not betray me." _

"_He already has."_

_

* * *

_

**Rebel Gathering, Iacon, Cybertron**

"Starscream! Starscream!"

The Seeker was standing in the shadows with Skyfire, feeling the warm arm still curled around his waist, listening to the chanting out in the massive space where mechs and femmes had gathered from every part of Cybertron, he had never seen anything like it before, Autobots and Decepticons rallying together, the prisoners from the prison finally free and intermingled amongst them. There had been a lax in the guards placed at each installation across the Decepticon controlled planet, from the one prison, breakouts had occurred across the entire planet and on colony worlds.

Autobots couldn't help but be swept up alongside Decepticons, their rivalries dropped for the sake of survival. It was a surging mass of people… calling out for the one that they had picked to lead them against Megatron. Many had questioned why Megatron would retreat to his Citadel… why the streets were empty of Decepticon patrols… where had all the soldiers gone? None could answer it…

But this was their chance! Their one chance for freedom! They would not stop until their world was freed.

But… the cries and voices from outside the walls, sent a shiver through many amongst them… the infected… were slowly turning into something… horrible. The virus that had so long infected so many, which most had denied existed was prevalent everywhere, choking those still free with its grasp.

Razorstrife was standing in the front ranks, the scientist having a rather large space of people around him, Counterpunch, Skywarp and Thundercracker with several other familiar members of the resistance from Earth filled a section close by. But the one mech they needed was somewhere… Amongst the chaos of Omega Supreme shooting up Skywarp's lab, everyone had lost track of Taciturn, the one mech that would bring an end to the 'zombies' outside in the streets, slow the violence that was spreading through the infected.

"Don't worry, if anyone can find Taciturn, its Devcon." Skyfire smiled at Starscream, squeezing his shoulder and attempting to sooth the other a little. "And from what I heard, Tacit has Bluestreak guarding him like a hawk. We'll find him…"

"Though… We'll have to deal with Prime from what the latest reports show… he's heading back to Cybertron…"

"Has anyone seen Barricade?"

* * *

**Ruins Of Strata City**

The black and white mech was hunting through the ruins, his dark optics were narrowed sharply as he was prowling, knowing that the one mech he was searching for had to be here. The 'police' officer was certain he had been one of the escapee's from the prison, the like others… he had loved someone that was taken from him… but unlike Starscream, his little mech was meant to be dead… slaughtered the moment Megatron found out that Barricade was a traitor when he had kidnapped Taciturn. The foul stench of bad oil and the Cybertronian equivalent to mould covered everything, he would never admit to it. Never tell anyone the reason… his partner… his partner in the Cybertronian police.

"Nightshade?" He called softly, his lips pressing together, knowing that there were quite a few of the 'zombies' around, he had run into a few and had just managed to slip by them, it was hard to see some he actually recognised from the Decepticon ranks being reduced to an almost mindless state by the powerful virus that 'Mighty Megatron' had gassed them with. The Shell Program had disintegrated over time… removing all cognitive awareness… leaving them driven by strong Decepticon compulsions to 'destroy'.

"Barricade. What do you want?"

The voice so familiar but so cold filled the silent dark air of the ruins, the sound alone made Barricade swallow the lump in his throat, his spark jolting in relief. The one mech he cared about most in this world was alive… but it was clear was not happy with him in the slightest. "Shade…" He whispered softly, his usually abrasive attitude melting a little as he was trying to find the source of the voice. "Please… I…" He was sorry… sorry in ways he couldn't quite get out. Was there any chance that he would be able to have back the one that meant so much to him? He wouldn't be as lucky as Starscream, luck had never been his thing… well good luck mostly.

"You what? Want to apologize?" From amongst the shadows, the white and silver mech stepped into a pool of light that came from a single dim bulb flickering amongst the burnt out husks of what had been a rather nice shopping district. "Last time I checked Decepticons don't say sorry!" Nightshade was beautiful, slender and agile and reminded Barricade exactly why he hadn't simply told Megatron to 'stuff it'. His lover… they had been together for so many vorns…

"What do you want me to do?" Barricade snapped back, he was tired… exhausted and had been searching for the other since the moment he was told the prison had been attacked. He had wanted to go himself… had planned it… but there was no way for him to get in… he knew that… and how could he convince anyone to help the likes of him? He had actually tried… swallowed his pride… and asked. "What the slag do you want me to do, 'Shade? Want me down on my fragging knee joints and beg you?"

"They don't do that either." The bright blue optics dimmed behind that visor, staring at Barricade with a look that made the Decepticon's spark sink slowly lower. "I don't fragging know... how... how am I supposed to deal with thinking about the things you've done." Everything done in his name… done to keep him alive… How many had fallen to 'Cade's weapons?"

"I killed only when it was necessary. Do you think I enjoyed it?" Growling he was slowly stalking towards the beautiful mech, he couldn't lose him! Not now! Not after he had finally found him again. "Do you think I liked it? I did what I had to, to keep you safe. I slagging begged them to help me get you out of that prison. I knew if I did it on my own… I would be another smear on the wall and no use to you. I've been searching for you since the moment those blasted Seekers finally came back and said they had freed you and the others."

"Is it supposed to make me feel better... to know that you did it for me?" A tear was slowly sliding down the soft white cheekplate, the mech staring at him for a long moment, before turning his head away, and clearly unable stomach looking at the Decepticon. "The 'Cade I was in love with... he wouldn't have killed... not ever... I… I don't know anymore... are you even still him?"

Suddenly strong hands caught the smaller mech up, his doorwings shivering sharply, before he hugged the other tightly, his face burying itself against the warm throat, inhaling deeply. How long had it been since he had last held this wonderful mech in his arms? "Don't give up on me." He pleaded softly, lips finding his lover's, devouring that mouth, though the other resisted a little the familiar feeling of their frames touching was igniting something within both of them. "Please… Shade, don't reject me now." His palm was sliding along the warm jaw, lifting it, dropping another kiss against those soft lips. "I can't…" He couldn't live if his lover rejected him… not after everything he had been through… not after the long vorns slaving away under the powers of Shockwave and Megatron.

"I... 'Cade... I c-can't promise to forgive you... not yet... it hurts too much still." Nightshade was positively clinging to the warm frame of the mech before him, his face buried against the warm shoulder for a long moment his lips parted as he was shuddering with the rush of heat that bubbled up within him. "Cade… I… won't give up on you..." Desire flared and tickled through him, sliding up through his components, leaving him gasping softly as fingers were trailing along sensitive spinal plating.

"Thank Primus." Purring low in his throat, he was cradling the other to him, an arm wrapped around the slender hips, pulling them in close and keeping them pinned against his own. "I love you, Nightshade, I'm not ever letting you go again, I swear… I'll prove I'm still the same…" It would be hard to break from the harsher ways of his Decepticon past… but he would do it… he would do it for Nightshade; he couldn't lose what was most precious to his spark. The familiar heat was teasing him, tormenting him… but they couldn't… not here…

"Prove to me that you still do... do it now... please, I want to feel how much you love me."

"Slag…" There were dangers around them… but he couldn't deny the other anything… Nightshade had always managed to get him to capitulate to anything that he wanted and now was definitely one of those times. His hips were grinding against his lover's, his hands drifting down to those slender white hips, thumbs teasing into the seams, getting the familiar and very much loved responses from his partner. "Why is it… I can never resist you?" Not hat he wanted too! For the life of him, the other was addictive, knowing just the right ways to make him groan when those white hands were tugging at a doorwing lightly, tracing over the edges.

"Because you love me... and, well, I am pretty sexy." Those pretty lips pouted slightly, a touch hesitant, knew the moment he heard the low sexy growl from his lover that he had struck Electrum. Gasping when his visor was pushed up, warm lips tracing over his features, he could feel his back being settled onto the ground, the Decepticon between his knees making him swallow hard. "I want this." His finger tapped against the centre of the other's chassis, clearly indicating he wanted the other's spark…

"My spark? But…" His optics widened when he was tugged down into a burning hot kiss.

"Maybe its better if I know… and understand?" To experience it… could he truly judge his partner? Could he honestly say… he wouldn't love him without knowing the other's thoughts.

"Shade… its best that you don't… I've seen things…" A shiver rippled down his spinal plating, his lips pressing together. "I've seen things… that…"

"Just shut up and come here."

Following the command, he was leaning in, his frame pressing against his lover's, his hands sliding up over the warm sides, tugging at the white and silver armour, lightly touching the emblems emblazoned on the warm metal. "I like it when you start shouting orders…" Growling when his doorwings were being teased again, knees were resting on either side of his hips, keeping their codpieces grinding together something fierce. "You're playing with fire…" He nipped at the other's throat, doorwings pressing into the other's touch.

"Am I?" A slight smirk, before around was being yanked out of the way and Nightshade was squirming upwards, his leg hooking around his lover's hips, yanking hard and drawing that hot length to his valve. "Maybe I want to get _burned_."

"You always did like it a little rough…" Thrusting in slowly, he was watching his lover squirm beneath him, relishing the tightness and the raw friction of their bodies moving together like that. Keeping it a slow hard pace, his length was soon pressing against the other's sweetspot, targeting it and clearly not going to slow down or stop, considering the whimpering cries of his name he was getting from his lover.

"Yes... I want you... hard and fast, please!" His fingers were curling and clawing down the strong back, bringing their spark casings together, pressing them close and clearly desperate to have what he wanted most, that warm… pulsing spark. It was so close! So close… And he was desperate for more.

Their casings were slowly sliding open, parting as their sparks instantly merged, sliding together seamlessly with the thousands of times they had done it before. His lips parted, his body shuddering with the heat that was bubbling up within him, when he heard a soft sob from beneath him. Still rocking slowly against his lover, driving in deep and fully, he was soon licking at the tears that were sliding down the pretty cheekplates. "Shade…?"

"I'm sorry!" He whispered sharply, hugging Barricade to him tightly, letting himself be comforted by the gentle touches and heated friction within them. "I'm so sorry…" He was arching upwards, sobbing quietly before he was turning his face away, not quite being able to face the other for a long moment. Nightshade understood suddenly… and could no longer blame Barricade for the way he had acted. The love that was there, though normally unspoken was as strong as ever. "I love you!"

"I love you too… 'Shade. Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't!" He promised. His head arching back just as he felt a wave of heat fill him, triggering his own heated release, his face buried against his lover's shoulder, attempting to muffle the rather hot sounds that escaped the soft damp lips.

"You always did have such a sexy voice, my Shade."

"And you always had a sexy aft." Hands squeezing against the particular piece of the other's anatomy with amusement, though he whimpered when the other thrust hard and fierce into him just once, reminding him of exactly where that spike was.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW ^_^ I live for them!**


	12. Transitions

**Author's Note: XD I had a little too much fun and decided to write another chapter. XD I think I've really gotten resparked on this one xDDDDDDD I rewatched the movies and that definitely helps XD I've already got plans for the next chapter and hopefully I'll get it out within the next week XD 3 **

**Disclaimer: I own Taciturn, Skyspike and Velocity XD Unfortunately I miss out on owning a lot of other things...**

**Please review ^_^ it really does make me so happy to know you are enjoying this! XD **

**Oh XD and feel free to request a pairing for me to put into the next chapter XD or if you would like to see one of the ones I already have given a nice 'steamy' scene xD **

**THANKS AGAIN TO KAYLA 3 you are my sunshine ^_^ thankyou for the help!  
**

* * *

**Prime's Quarters, Autobot Ship **_**Iacon's Spire**_

The low hum of the interstellar engines was a soothing sound to his audios, his optics stared out the viewport, watching the stars slowly drift by. Sky was shivering slightly, feeling a deep press of cold touch his spark, his hand reaching out to touch the glassy surface of the window, lightly sliding his fingers across it. "How long are we going to fight? How long is this war… going to destroy our people?"

Long powerful arms suddenly curled around him from behind, a warm lips slipped up against his neck, nuzzling him gently and clearly delighting in the fact that he was there. Vivid blue optics were dimmed with recharge, the large frame pressing forwards and warming his back. "Sounds more like something I would say." Optimus nuzzled his lover's audio again, attempting to draw the other away from the window and back towards the slightly cramped berth that they shared on this ship.

"It does, doesn't it?" His head tipped back, resting against the strong shoulder, melting into the arms that held his bare frame. Those hands were drifting over him, reminding him of just how much he was loved, how much he was needed. "I've been to Cybertron before… It's my home… but for some reason I have to admit I'm just a little excited."

"Sam."

"Yeah. That part of me misses Earth… but is so excited about Cybertron even though I know what it will look like." Both of them remembered the hologram of their homeworld that Optimus had shown him, something that sent a chill through both of them. "I know… that our home is… in pieces… And the reports… sweet Primus… the reports…." His head shook slightly as he though about it, thought about all the destruction that filled the world and stole away everything from them. "Should have listened…"

"I know… I should have listened too. _But_ Taciturn is out there, he is from what I know a step away from a cure… Sunstreaker is still with us." The twins were onboard the ship, Sunstreaker having pleaded for them to go, Sideswipe not once wanting to leave his twin's side, though their remained a horrible tension between the twins, one that Optimus hoped would eventually resolve itself. "We will stop Megatron, we will stop this war and then… we'll have the peace we crave."

"I didn't say goodbye to them."

Vivid blue optics half opened, his face still pressed against the warm throat lightly, hugging his beloved flyer to him, feeling those wings tremble slightly, expressing the emotions within his other half. "To who?"

"The Witwickys…"

It surprised him, his arms tightening around his lover and drawing him closer, nuzzling the warm throat and attempting to ease the other's troubled spark. Both of them were caught up with the thousands of things that were swirling around them. "Sky, they will understand."

"I don't think they will… it's hard to think of them as my parents anymore… I… all my memories are coming back stronger and stronger now… I feel more certain of who and what I am." His lips parted and he was swallowing hard, his head tipping to gaze up into his lover's features for a long moment. "I don't _feel_ like Sam any more…"

"Its alright." He rocked him slowly, sliding his hands up and down the smaller frame, tipping the other's head upwards enough for him to kiss that warm mouth. "You are still _you_ at spark." Optics warmed slightly, before his lips found the edge of one wing, nuzzling it and lightly licking over the surface. "I love you no matter what."

"Orion."

"I have a plan."

That got a smile out of Skyspike, his head tipping upwards as he was chuckling softly to himself. "When do you not?"

Silence.

"Why did I not want to know that?"

"I am good at planning under pressure."

"_Right_."

"Are you questioning your Prime?"

"No, I'm questioning my lover, who just admitted he thinks on the fly and has hands that are too clever for their own good." An optical ridge lifted at that, his lips turning upwards into a slight smile, his expression slightly amused. One hand was half inside his partly open casing, the other stroking upwards from knee to thigh.

"Too clever?" A low rumbling laugh escaped the Prime, his arms wrapping more tightly about his lover, his face against the other's throat, smiling slightly. "I am good at what I do."

"Why is Megatron doing this?"

Optimus jolted at the question, his train of thought completely shattered by this particular question as he was trying to work out how best to answer it. "One of Megatron's closest Confidants was killed during the cause of one of his speeches to the Army… saving his life and…"

"How could that… go to full out war…?"

"He blamed me, blamed the Autobots for the death, but I assure you I know it was not one of my people that shot Velocity." He had a feeling the relationship between the Spy and Megatron had been considerably more than just that of master and underling. "Rumour has always had it that it was Shockwave who organised the shooting in an attempt to remove the one last thing standing in his way…"

"Now that doesn't make sense…"

"When do Decepticons ever make sense?"

"Ah… good point…"

* * *

**Sunstreaker And Sideswipe's Quarters, Autobot Ship _Iacon's Spire_**

Sunstreaker was tracing a finger slowly down over the warm metal frame of his silver twin, teasing over seams and joints as the other was working, his lips turning upwards at the corners. He loved it when the other was working and clearly distracted, it allowed him the chance to sit in close and touch his twin. A soft kiss was pressed against the nape of the mech's neck, Sunny sliding in closer and nuzzling it, glossa soon flicking out to slide over the surface. "Are you still grouchy about this?" Arms slipped around Sideswipe from behind, the palms of his hands slowly sliding across the strong arms, lightly tapping at a blade and just leaning his chassis against the other's back warmly. "You know I didn't mean to…"

_"Pheromone levels? What is with you and… Ratch… no…"_

Sunstreaker couldn't help but snicker at the sound of Wheeljack's voice from out in the corridor, the fact was the voyage back to Cybertron on the ship gave them a few days with almost nothing to do but prepare. Some were taking the chance to renew relationships and really start getting into things, indulging in a few fantasies. "Should we tell them we can hear them?" The yellow mech snorted softly, pressing in even closer to Sideswipe, stroking his palms up and down the undersides of his twin's arms, feeling the friction cause a flash of heat through his companion.

"_If you would hold still, this would be quite a bit easier."_ A heavy thump against the wall sounded in response to Ratchet's answer, scrapping of metal against the edge of the doorframe followed a second later.

"Sides? Brother…?" He was sighing as his chin rested against the silver shoulder, hoping that his brother would pay him a little bit of attention rather then looking over his new blaster. His head turned, mouth finding a rather sensitive spot just beneath the other's chin and nipped and tugged at several wires with his denta. "Please…?" Both hands stroked up over Sideswipe's chassis, teasing seams and armour plating.

"_Ratchet, please! My armour is just fine… the last time you…"_ A scramble of hands against the wall, a heavy bump as an aft bumped against it. _"Not in the corridor. Not here… please… for Primus's sake!"_

"_Hold very still." _

_"Ratchet!"_

Sunstreaker was gasping for air as he was laughing hard against his brother's back, trying to keep the sound down as he didn't want to alert the pair out in the corridor to the fact of just who's quarter's wall they were leaning against and going to… "Do you think… they realise where they are, honestly?"

"I don't think it sounds like they care very much... or that Ratchet cares very much anyway. At least they're enjoying themselves." Sideswipe was still mostly ignoring his brother, concentrating on his work, before letting out a soft sight, one hand coming up to lightly stroke over the back of Sunstreaker's fingers. His lips pressed together, but he was still working on his project, it was hard to forget what had happened between them… hard to forget that most of it wasn't Sunstreaker's fault.

"Sides… Brother… I'm so sorry…" Sunstreaker had lost nearly all of his defiance, his personality been severely affected by his time under the power of the Shell program that had infected him. However, what was hardest was living with the fact he had almost hurt his brother, the one that mattered most to him. His face nuzzled against the other's throat, hoping that somehow he would forgive him… even a little bit. He had heard the words, heard the soft whispers of understanding but… this moment showed him that there was a lot left to work out between them. "Look at me…"

"Just... just leave me alone Sunny." Sideswipe rumbled, his head twisting away from his brother, feeling the arms around him suddenly still, the soft warmth of the other frame pulling back and away. His spark burned, aching something fierce within him, reminding him that he was being harsh…

"Fine." The golden yellow twin pulled back sharply, a rough sob being caught in his throat, his optics burning as his spark ached, they were so close… but after this… after everything… Sideswipe had not truly forgiven him. "_Fine_. You think… I don't regret it? You think… I don't feel guilty about what I did? It hurts every moment of every orn that goes by to know that I hurt you… that I hurt all those that mattered most to me."

"I _know_ Sunny... I do." He paused for a moment as he was turning around to face his brother again, swallowing hard when he saw just how hurt and vulnerable Sunstreaker actually was. It had struck him a few times in moments like this that his brother was no longer the mech he remembered, though he was still a little egotistical… maybe a touch arrogant, but he was withdrawn, skittish around people sometimes. "I just... it's hard to get over you know?" His brother was someone new… and he was struggling to learn just how to cope with that himself.

"Hard? _Hard!_ I'm scared of my own shadow! I keep thinking… what if… I hurt someone again." His servos were shaking badly, his blue optics staring at his twin, desperate for the reassurance only Sideswipe could provide. He needed it… craved it… but the other was still looking at him like that… like… "What if next time I killed them? My own teammates… I couldn't live with that, Sides. I couldn't live with myself if that happened." His chassis hitched sharply as he was trying to swallow the sound of a sob that just wanted to escape him.

"Sunny... _Primus_..." It was Sideswipe's turn to swallow hard, his mouth suddenly very dry as he stood and was moving towards his brother, his fingers lightly touching against Sunstreaker's arm, lightly brushing against the warmth, before Sunstreaker jerked away, surprising him. "I... you won't, it's gone."

"How do you know for sure?" His jaw quivered slightly, backing up a step from his brother, flinching when touched, he didn't want to hurt, Sideswipe, he hated himself for it, hated what he had been. How could he have been such a monster? There was a difference between being a proud warrior and someone that would slaughter Decepticons because it made him feel good… even that feeling sickened him now. Some of those Decepticons could have been… just like him… trapped… imprisoned.

"I-I can't Sunny... but I feel it and I believe it." His hand touched over his chassis, resting over his spark as he was moving just a few steps closer to his companion. He loved his twin more than anything. "I wish I knew enough to be absolute but I don't, I trust you Sunny, trust that you won't hurt anyone on purpose." But things still were broken… the sharp edges not fitting back like they should in their relationship.

"Slag!" He hissed, throwing up his hands and retreating into the bedroom that they shared, his shoulders trembling as he was sitting down on the berth, his facial plates resting in his hands as he was trying to control his emotions, his entire world was falling apart slowly and there was nothing eh could do about it. He wanted nothing more than to find solace, to find the peace to maybe forgive himself a little… but even Sideswipes worlds weren't enough. "I just want you to love me like you did before… I miss… you… miss that…"

"I miss that too... I have always loved you, Sunny." Sideswipe was soon sitting on the edge of the berth, shifting around behind his lover, his other half, wrapping strong arms about him, sliding his fingertips down over the warm metal, his optics dimming after a moment before he was letting out a quiet sound. "I still love you, Sunshine…"

Sunstreaker made a face at the nickname, flicking his twin's olfactory sensor with a finger. "Don't call me that."

"Sunshine…" Before the silvery mech gave in, how could he fight this? He couldn't. Not when Sunstreaker needed him so much. Before he actually broke out into song in English _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy…!"_

A hand covered Sideswipe's mouth, silencing the rather good singing. "If you ever sing in English again to me, I will insert those blades where they are definitely not meant to go."

Sideswipe just laughed before pouncing his lover, dragging him back onto the berth and kissing him soundly after he had escaped that servo. "You are my sunshine… and nothing can ever replace you."

* * *

**Corridor Outside Twins' Quarters, Autobot Ship**, _Iacon's Spire_

"Ratchet. Stop… stop… Please…" Wheeljack was attempting to fend off the rather playful hands that were getting under his armour again, reminding him why having a medic for a lover could be particularly dangerous when they wanted to get out of it as quickly as physically possible. "You already done this to me before…" He was gasping for air, groaning at the heat of the other pressing forwards against his rather intimate plating rubbing against it and clearly making sure that Wheeljack was kept hot and needy. "Stop pouting at me like that… It won't work."

"If I've already done it once... what're you complaining about?" Ratchet growled, fingers stroking against sensitive newly repaired cabling, knowing exactly where his lover had last received damage and just how sensitive it could be. His lips turned down into even more of a pout. "I do not pout. I smirk, I occasionally frown, but I do not _pout_."

"You do pout." A finger touched against those lips lightly, tracing them out before his finger was ending up being caught by them and sucked on rather fiercely, denta scrapping against the sensitive underside. "Can't you wait until we are at least back to our quarters?" A short look told him his answer, before he was groaning again, that knee joint exerting pressure against his codpiece, leaving him hissing with the heat and friction that it was causing. "Why can't you be more patient?"

"Patience is for repairs." Ratchet snorted, before pinning his lover's head back against the wall, finding those sensitive Energon lines, his mouth curling around one and started sucking on it something fierce. "I do _not_ pout." He insisted, clearly not about to let his lover in much of a reply, rather liking how he had pinned the other down and kept him there.

"Ratchet. Please. Our quarters are three corridors away." Struggling a little, his voice was half choked by the pleasure he was feeling a low groan escaping him, his optics dimming sharply.

"But I want you _right now_... slag our quarters..." Rubbing himself against his lover, there was a clatter of plating, before hands were sliding down across the strong chassis, sliding downwards, Ratchet dropping to his knees. "Where's your sense of adventure 'Jack?"

"Ad…venture? Ratch… do you know where we are?" He knew exactly whose quarters it was behind them and it was definitely not good. He could hear the snickering from here… "Ratch… Ple…a…se…" And everything was going down hill from there, a hot mouth curled around the head of his spike that had been freed from his codpiece. Denta scrapped over it, the tip of that glossa doing something particularly naughty.

"Don't care where... more importantly, why do you wear so much armour?" His optics flickered with amusement, his mouth slowly swallowing the entire length, getting the sexiest sounds out of his companion, amused by it and definitely encouraging it.

"It's the twins quarters… slag… Ratch… stop teasing." A hand rested against the back of that helm, deciding that there was no point in fighting when it was Ratchet. His helm remained against the wall, his optics dimming as he was panting softly, his chassis rising and falling slowly, his expression, showing his pleasure. That mouth was working him hot and hard, his own fingers were teasing antenna, pinching and rubbing at them, getting a grunt of delight from his companion.

"Mmmm maybe it will inspire them... they could use a way to relieve... some tension."

"Do you even know what you're talking about?" He was reaching a hand down towards his lover's aft, sliding and squeezing the warm metal, feeling the other pressing into his grasp, letting out a heated sound about his length. "You keep that up and I'll end up coming just the once… something fierce… unless you just want to keep doing that and don't want me to…" His glossa slipped across his lips, wishing he could touch that hot mouth…

"I want you 'Jack... want you now... please, I'm dripping for you." Warm fingers against his aft confirmed within a moment that that was very true, Ratchet was damp and his plating was so hot beneath his fingertips. Ratchet arched, pressing his aft firmly against the other's grip.

"Get up." 'Jack groaned out, reluctantly drawing that mouth away from his length, hearing it slide from within with a rather wet pop. "On your feet, Medic."

"I love it when you order me around..." Ratchet was soon pushing himself to his feet, turning around to face the wall, knowing that in situations like this it would give the best penetration and angle.

Two thumbs were working their way into that wet valve, sliding in deeply and spreading it out stretching the other a little. His length was well lubricated from that hot mouth and he was soon drawing those hips towards him, before pressing the throbbing head of his spike against his lover's valve and thrusting in deeply. "Feel me inside you?" His head dipped in so that his face was pressed against his lover's audio, his hands tugging both of Ratchet's up and pinning to the wall, leaving Ratchet's length twitching against the medic's belly, throbbing without attention. "You want it rough don't you? You want to make sure those twins can hear you screaming my name… You feel your length twitching… I'm not going to let you touch yourself… it aches doesn't it?"

"Oh! Harder, make me scream for you..." Squirming, he was delighted by the raw heat that ran up through him, hot and bubbling upwards and leaving him groaning with the raw pleasure of it all. This was definitely what he wanted. "Jack... Jack please... touch me... please!"

"Not today." Thrusting in good and hard, he was making sure to stroke against the other's sweetspot, making sure to hit it with every deep stroke of his length into that wet warm valve. "You're so cute like that… begging… pleading for more." Lips turning upwards slightly in a smirk, he was keeping the other from rubbing himself against something to relieve that pressure in his spike. "This is for making me do it in the corridor again.

"Please! Please! I can't stand... Jack!" The other was begging, dark blue optics pleading as pleasure was screaming up along his spinal plating, leaving him shivering with the raw heat that was burning up through him. "Primus... _there_… there!" Wheeljack had found just the right angle and oh… bliss… Words no longer came out his vocals, only whimpers and pleas, the other had just the right pace to have him gasping… panting… whimpering… every movement sparked more pleasure that was soon spilling over through him. It was unbearable, his length pressed against his belly, twitching hard and sharply, he was so close… but he wanted those hands against his spark… against his length.

"Poor Ratchet… not enough? I think I just might keep you on edge for a while…" He kept up the steady thrusts, making sure to keep his lover well stimulated and not let him come down from the edge where he had left him. Loving how he knew exactly by the way the medic was gasping for air that he was close.

"No, no! Jack... need it... please... ahhhh... now! Please!"

"No. I'm not going to let you win this time." The heat was steadily increasing in his lover's warm frame, his length rubbing against that sweetspot, sending hot burning flares of pleasure screaming up along the other's spinal plating. It was wonderful to see the other so simulated by what they were doing. "How hot can I make you?" Even when his lover was whimpering he wouldn't give in.

"Such a tease..." He huffed, wishing he could convince his lover to make him overload, but something was happening to his systems, something that he hadn't expected. His cooling systems weren't able to handle the heat, his length was twitching wildly against his belly. "Please Jack... I'm already on fire..."

"A little more…"

Suddenly Ratchet's optics widened as a powerful wall of heat suddenly rushed up through him when his sweetspot was overstimulated and he came fiercely against the wall, screaming out the other's name, entire body arching trembling. Gasping for cool air, his vision was blurring from the sheer force of what his lover had done to him. His fingers were catching at the wall, before a second burst flooded through him, surging sharply through him before… as he was filled with hot liquid… his lover purring his name in his audio. _Oh_…

Smirking slightly, Wheeljack was cradling his dazed lover in his arms, pressing soft kisses against the warm shoulder and throat. "That will remind you to listen to me a little more often, my stubborn Medic."

"Mmmh… or… 'nother… reason… not too…"

* * *

**Prowl And Jazz's Quarters, Autobot Ship **_Iacon's Spire_

"Feel that?" Jazz was sprawled out on the berth lips twitching upwards as he watched the different expressions that were crossing his Bondmate's features. His pretty optics twinkled a little at Prowl, before shifting a little more, feeling the servo slide over the top of his casing.

"Yes." No matter how he told himself to remain completely logical about this, he was leaning forwards, his other servo soon coming up to slide against the warm casing, rubbing across the surface and feeling the sparkling stir within. The tiny light that they had both been given by Taciturn, it made his spark flutter to know that this was his offspring… They had tried. He had know just how much his love wanted one and this was a gift from Primus at last.

"Yah don't have ta hide it…" Jazz laughed lightly, getting an odd look from Prowl, slightly stern and clearly attempting to tell him off for making such comments. "Admit it."

His hands drifted away when his helm came down to rest against the warm casing, his audio pressed against it, listening to the sounds of the sparkling shifting within and responding to his presence. "I will admit nothing."

"Ah wanna hear yah say it, Prowler…" The silvery mech was shifting on the berth, turning over a little to reach out and slide his hand up across his Bondmate's cheekplate lightly, tracing the curve up to tease a chevron lightly. "Ah need ta here yah say it."

"Jazz, why do you need to hear it, if you already know?" His lips pressed together, clearly attempting to work out exactly what he should do about his Bondmate's need to hear him admit to just how much he had craved a sparkling. Pressing a soft light kiss against the casing, he was lifting his head upwards. "Never mind all that… I do not wish for you to leave the ship when we arrive." His expression was stern and clearly not about to be argued out of this particular decision. He would find Taciturn and bring the mech back to Jazz, there was no need for his Bondmate to leave the relative safety of the ship.

"Because yah haven't said it and Ah can assume all Ah want but that don' make it true; it'd just be nice ta hear Ah guess." A fingertip trailed lightly over those doorwings, smirking slightly the moment the other groaned, sprawling back onto his belly across Jazz's lap and exposing those twitching doorwings to his lover's hands. Though his fingers froze the moment he heard the other's 'decision'. "Not leave the ship? What kinda nonsense is that, Prowler?"

"It's the kind of nonsense that will keep you safe. I almost lost you once, Jazz, I could not bear to lose not only you, but our sparkling." His head twisted slightly, optics dimming doorwings drooping and attempting to express just how devastated he had been when his lover had been hurt so badly that they had thought he wouldn't make it, only through good fortune did they have Taciturn come at just the right moment… saving Jazz and giving them the chance they had needed to produce a sparkling. "I'll cuff you to this berth if I must."

"Yah got something wrong with yah're processors if yah think Ah'm going ta sit around and do nothing." Jazz pouted, lips pressing together and poking at one of those sensitive doorwings and making Prowl growl ever so softly, clearly not liking the fact that his lover didn't agree with him. "Yah couldn't find a set of handcuffs ta keep meh if Ah didn't want ta be... Ah ain't Spec Ops for nothing!"

"I can find your brother. There are many others that can help me do that, Jazz. The entire Autobot army has been given orders to find Taciturn and Bluestreak. They will be found. Just consider the sparkling first." Doorwings fluttering as a hand pinned one down and was clearly going to keep him exactly where he was. They were going to have to work this out now rather than later. "Jazz. Please. Just this once… just this once stay here…" His hands were sliding down over the other's body softly, brushing against a warm cheekplate for a moment. "I love you so much… please…" His optics dimmed as they missed over a little, his shoulders trembling with the wave of emotion that was bubbling up within him, his logic circuits sending messages through him…

"Ah know yah can Prowler! That ain't the point! He's meh brother, Ah should be there!" Taciturn had saved him, saved him when he didn't think he would live to see his Bondmate again. "Ah know Yah're worried about the sparkling but Ah ain't made of ceramic! Ah can't tiptoe around everythin'! Ya need meh there!"

"Jazz." Prowl was growling low, his optics narrowed as his Bondmate was quite determined to argue about this with him, his lips pressing together his expression showing he wasn't exactly pleased at all. "Baby." A warm hand was touching against the other's jaw softly, stroking upwards lightly, gentle and warm. "Please. For me… I can't… I can't lose either of you… we've wanted a sparkling for so long… please, Baby… believe in me."

"What don't yah believe in _me_? Yah act like Ah don't know how ta be careful, like Ah don't know how special our sparklin' is! There ain't nothin' going ta happen, Ah'm going ta be careful but the fact remains ya can't do it without meh."

He was up off the berth, wishing for once he could just agree with his Bondmate, his hand was pressing against over his casing, feeling the ache in his spark, the reminding that he had come so close to losing Jazz. That he had failed to protect his Bondmate… failed to be there when the other needed him most… that he was glitchy and… "I do believe in you. I just don't trust in myself." His servos were shaking, his doorwings drooping and pressing down against his back as he was treating into the bathroom, trying to control the tremors that were running through him.

"Prowler?" Jazz was quickly rising from the berth, startled by his Bondmate's actions as he was following him through the doorway and into the bathroom, a hand reaching out and clasping one of Prowl's own. It sent a jolt of fear fluttering up through him to feel it shaking, this was something he had never seen before in his usually powerful and confident Bondmate. "Love?" He breathed softly, tugging the other around so that he could look into that handsome face. "What's this now? Talk ta me..." A hand touched the other's jaw, but the other flinched slightly from it, head bowed looking… so broken.

"I failed to protect you." One powerful fist suddenly slammed against the reflector, denting it deeply and warping the image, his joints protesting what he had just done. "I failed you. I should have been on Earth with you. Duties! What good were my duties when you were here… dying… because I wasn't here to keep you safe." His shoulders were trembling, doorwings hanging completely limp against his back, his lips pressing together, his hands shaking so badly that he was trying to hide them. "What good was I? What use will I be to our sparkling? We both know I would make a slag of a creator."

"Prowler... stop it. Stop it now." Hands caught both of the larger ones in his own, squeezing them warmly, drawing them up to his lips and pressing soft kisses across them, attempting to calm the larger mech down. "Stop it…" Kissing the other, he was trying to silence the protests as much as he could, wrapping his other arm around the slender waist, tugging the other closer and sliding his hand up between those sensitive doorwings, rubbing lightly at the hinges attempting to sooth them. "Ah was stupid... shouldn'ta done it but Ah won't be stupid this time..." He should have retreated instead of attempting to go after Megatron himself, he wasn't strong enough for taking on Megs. Ah gotta sparklin' in here now, yah know ah won't make the same mistake twice."

Prowl was burying his face against the other's throat, feeling the antenna twitch slightly and the sparkling bouncing around inside his Bondmate's casing, his hands were still trembling but he tugged them free of the other's grip and wrapped his arms tightly around Jazz. He needed to help calm that sparkling… it was his fault it was so distressed.

"Yah're going ta be a wonderful creator, Prowler... look how worried ya already are about it and it ain't even here yet."

"I…" His fingers curled tightly against the other's back, his entire body trembling slightly as his body was pressing in closer and he was letting out a soft sound. "I love you more than anything Jazz. I just… I'm scared of what will happen." Swallowing around the lump of scrap that seemed to be stuck in his vocals he was attempting to calm his own spark down as their chassis pressed together.

"No need to be scared, were together now. 'Member, together nothin' ain't going to bring us down, Baby!"

* * *

**The Sanctuary, Decepticon Headquarters, Cybertron**

A low hissing growl escaped Megatron, his crimson optics narrowing on the guards as the doors finally slipped shut behind them and he was moving through the darkness towards the shrine. His hands reached out towards the cool metal, sliding down across the inscriptions carved into its surface, his optics dimming as his palms stroked against the glyph for the other's name. "They will suffer." He purred softly, his fingertips sliding over the surface, stroking the metal and wanting nothing more than to feel the slight sense of his Velocity still in this space. "They all will suffer for your death. None will escape, I promise you. Primus _will_ listen. The Primes will have to listen to me… I will have you back. I will have what is mine returned."

"_Megatron." _

The Decepticon Leader suddenly spun around, his crimson optics widening for a moment, staring at the hologram that had flickered into life before him. Lovely… lovely as ever, his Velocity still wore the same smirk, one that always struck something inside his spark, his hand reached out towards the image. "Mine."

"_I miss you." _

Emotions bubbled up, ones he had sort to choke, to kill within himself, it was only Velocity that could bring them to the surface, those words enough to ignite something within him that he hadn't felt for vorns.

"_I hoped to leave you a message, just in case something happened to me. I'm not certain if the file would eventually find you… but I hope it does."_ The brightly coloured mech shifted, a smile on those lips. Megatron's hands hovered over them, longing to touch what he knew wasn't there. _"I know you said… love was a weakness."_

A short snarl escaped him.

"_But it's also a strength. A strength you gave me, Megatron. I was grateful that day, the day you let me in… when our sparks first touched… and I knew… you loved me. Me… a low ranking spy… one that always seemed to annoy you." _

"You do. Getting under my armour, smart mouthed… You knew me." His lips twisted slightly, denta gritting together to keep all the pain inside… He would not fall to his own emotions… not matter how strong they were getting, how much control they were gaining over him. "Only one that ever knew me… what I wanted."

"_I love you, Megatron. Always have… always will and I will wait for eternity to be with you once more. I will always wait for you, Master."_ Those optics warmed Megatron's spark for a moment, his hand touching the hologram and making it shiver.

"You could have him." Shockwave was standing in the shadows, the Decepticon prowling around within the one sanctuary Megatron had, the one place no one would dare desecrate. Here this irritating drone was, intruding on what was most private to Megatron and he was furious. "You could have this." A hand waved at the flickering image of Velocity, his optic showing nothing but calculated logic and control, the opposite of Megatron's fiery disposition.

"Irritating worm, I will crush you for entering without my permission." His clawed hands were already twitching, but his optics turned back to the image, desperate to hear the rest of what his lover would say, to hear the voice that was the only solitude, the only peace he knew. His spark longed for the quiet moments where he could have the slender mech curled up on his berth, his face pressed against the warm metal, listening to the steady thrum of that spark within and knew there was one thing for him to protect above Cybertron, the one thing that mattered most to him. It belonged to him.

"I don't think you will, _Master_." Shockwave smirked as a small holographic disc was suddenly lifted up in his hand, a thumb depressing the switch and an image of Velocity, very much alive and struggling hard against his bonds was calling out Megatron's name. "Unless you wish for him to really join those in the Pit."

* * *

**Helix Gardens, Praxus, Cybertron**

"Well, Devcon, I'm actually not surprised." Taciturn sighed, a hand lightly pressing against the warm chassis of Bluestreak, his fingers rubbing slightly over where the other's spark beat rapidly at the threat facing them. "Let me guess… you've got a few bounties on my head already…"

"You got the entire world after you, 'Turn." The mech chuckled before the muzzle of his weapon lifted upwards and a hand reached out to grip Taciturn's in a rather friendly manner, before giving a glance towards Bluestreak, looking him up and down for a long moment. "So this is the one you been talkin' about? He's quite a looker." The Bounty Hunter chuckled before glancing back over his shoulder slightly, checking that he hadn't been followed. "Is he treating you right?"

"You think I would…!" Bluestreak was growling, but remained where he was, respecting his lover's request to remain there. His lips pressed together, clearly feeling that this mech was a rival… in more ways then one.

"Bluestreak is my lover, you and I ended a long time ago, Dev. From what I heard, you were hold up with a Mech you found on that gambler's world… Smokescreen, wasn't it?"

"Yeah! You should see 'im… sweet Primus, he's beautiful. But I can't help but miss those good old days… on Cybertron when you and I hung out… ran the risk of Jazz finding out…" Jazz definitely wouldn't have taken too well if he had found out his little brother had been in a relationship with one of the best Bounty Hunters that Cybertron had ever seen. "Ooh…" His slightly gravelly voice low and a quiet purr, though he loved the way Bluestreak was currently looking like he would quite willingly love to pull Devcon's head right off. "Snappy."

"If you would stop teasing him."

"Oh… fine."

"So… how's everything looking?"

"Good mate. I got all that you asked for ready… Though… I'm missing out on a chunk of credits for not dragging your aft to 'Screamers. You are Cybertron's most wanted mech at the moment. The word is out you can 'cure' the plague of Zombies."

"What do you mean… Zombies?"

A finger was pointing towards several staggering fingers that were coming through the gap between two of the broken spires, they were like puppets being controlled by an invisible force that was drawing them along. Their voices were nothing more than meaningless howls and wails…

"Oh… no…" Taciturn swallowed hard, his optics widening. "No… not that…"

"You can fix it right? Like you did Sunny?"

"Its… not that simple anymore…" He was shuddering hard, his optics wide for a long moment. "Its past the point that it can simply be reversed… the entire code has broken down… I was afraid of this… but I did not think it would happen so quickly." And that meant plans had been be altered…

"You know those Autobot friends of yours are coming too? Piled themselves into a ship and here they come, heard word about it when some Aerialbot Silverbolt turned up ahead of the ship."

"Did you just say, Silverbolt?" Taciturn was suddenly animated again, his optics narrowing as a plan was forming in his head.

"Yup."

"Could you do me a favour?"

"Anythin' for you." Devcon winked, before getting another sharp rather angry growl from Bluestreak's direction.

"I need you to catch me a Flyer… I need Silverbolt… he knows where Alpha Trion is. And Alpha Trion knows where Vector Sigma is."

"_The_ Vector Sigma?" Devcon shook his head slightly, before snorting slightly. "That is a myth."

"Call it what you like, I know its there…"

"Okay then, one big silver birdie coming right up."

* * *

**The Void**

The whiteness seemed to grow around him, his optics dimming for a moment, he recognised this place. It had been some time since he had last felt the odd touch of the Primes. They had been the ones to first suggest to him what the cause of the Shell Program was… A whisper into his mind, but he knew that with every guiding touch there would be a price to pay in the end.

"**Taciturn." **

Dropping to one knee, he bowed his head to Commodus Prime, the Prime who had guided the Cybertronian people through the Golden Age of Cybertron. "Sir."

"The price, you understand… I cannot ask…"

"I understood, Sir, the moment you first came to me. I was willing to give my life for my Brother, yet you brought Bluestreak to save me that day. But I know… ultimately I will be asked to make the sacrifice."

"**You know it does not have to be this way." **Commodus whispered softly. **"There is another that can take your place."**

"I cannot let another suffer that fate. It will be me."

* * *

**Skyspike's Dream, Earth's moon**

Earth slowly drifted above the horizon, a beautiful blue and green orb that just seemed to be at peace as it glided silently through space. Dust drifted slowly through the void around him, his optics dropping from the beautiful visage of his home to stare at the ancient structure that was carved into the very rock of the prehistoric crater that stretched out as far as the optic could see. Skyspike tried to make out the etchings on the hull of what actually appeared to be an old Autobot Mausoleum ship, its pure black hull glinting in the sunlight that was slowly filling the crater as the moon was slowly rotating slowly on its axis.

Sky's head turned slightly, glancing around him at the barren landscape, trying to understand why he was there… why he was dreaming of the moon…

"Samuel." The moment he heard the voice he spun around, smiling up at Optimus and stepping forwards to throw his arms around the warm frame, burying his face against the warm chassis.

"Why are we here?" He asked the dream Optimus, attempting to figure out exactly what was going on, his lips pressing together slightly, before he was swallowing hard. "Why…?"

"It is our future."

"Orion? What do you mean?" Confusion touched his expression for a moment as he gazed up at his beloved for a long moment. "How can the moon be our future?"

"All we need is here… all that it would take to restore Cybertron is here."

"How can it be? We need to go to Cybertron, not back to the Moon of all places."

A slight frown touched his lips, before a finger pointed towards the ship that was resting within the crater wall. "The answer is there, just change your perception and look at it again. Look there for the answer. The new golden age is coming, Sam, its coming and all those fallen will be restored… Cybertron will ring with a billion voices."

"Okay… I thought the whole things with the Primes was weird… now you're getting in on the act?"

"Find Perceptor. He has the _Key_."

"I give up… I've definitely lost it…"


	13. Phases Of Change

**Author's note: **XD Okay XDDDDDD this is just XD the other half really to chapter 12 XD but next chapter will be PLOT PLOT PLOT XDDDDDD including XD a trip to the moon, the Allspark, The kidnapping of silverbolt and the 'plot' XD Megatron and Velocity, the Decepticon Rebellion... And a surprise for Optimus in the form of Elita One.

**Disclaimer: **I own Skyspike, Timbre and Shatterstrike XD YAAAAAAAAAY

**Hopefully the next will be up within the next week XD 3 **

**Please review** ^_^

* * *

**Bathtub, Prime's Quarters, Autobot Ship Iacon's Spire**

"You know… I should get you into the bath more often…" A fingertip trailed down across Optimus's chassis softly, his lips pressing together and just wanting to work out what to do, their bodies curled together, Sky's wings twitching as he regarded the mech that could make his spark tremble in his chassis. "Wet… without armour… you know… I've seen a few humans melt just at the sound of your voice on recordings… I have to admit… it's sexy over the comm…"

"My voice is sexy?" A quizzical optical ridge lifted sharply, clearly surprised by the statement, before humming low in his throat as a fingertip stroked over the warm jaw of his lover who was straddling his lap, that valve pressed against his spike and rocking just enough to keep them both stimulated. "I doubt that…"

"Orion…" He whispered the other's real name after a moment, his lips pressing together as he was suddenly becoming serious. "We can't continue like this…"

"I... I know..." The Prime sighed heavily, his lips pressing together, clearly attempting to reassure his lover that everything would work out. His thumb touching that soft lower lip lightly, sliding across it and feeling the slight brush of a glossa gainst the tip. "Sky… I'm not going to let you down."

"Oh, Orion, that's not it." His hands cupped the strong jaw and leaned in closer, his mouth touching against the warm one, kissing him softly and letting their foreheads rest together for a moment. "That's not it at all. I know you wouldn't, but right now, the Autobots need you… and this mission needs you. You can't worry about me when we reach Cybertron. Things might happen and I need you to trust that everything will work out in the end." The reality still remained that the chances of both of them surviving this trip to Cybertron weren't that big… Their world had descended into chaos…

"I don't want to neglect you, Sky." Optimus immediately answered, kissing his lover deeply, a long arm wrapping around the slender waist, sliding fingers upwards along spinal plating before tracing the edges of one of those pretty wings. "I have been without you long enough, I will not..."

"You aren't neglecting me." The dream came back to him and he swallowed hard… Optimus needed to be thinking clearly, thinking about the Autobots and not worrying about him… Primus help him… he loved him so much! But this entire mission was something that left him almost floundering to figure out how to make it all work. "But, promise me, the mission comes first."

"I... as long as you're safe, the mission is first. I can't lose you, Sky..." Vivid blue optics expressed the wave of emotions that bubbled up from within the Prime, he had loved this mech for so long… so many vorns… the thought of losing him now was… unbearable.

"No." Skyspike knew it was possible he would have to leave. Possible he would need to head back towards even though he wasn't even certain the images in his dream were true. He didn't understand what it was the Primes wanted with him… but he had to go. "The mission is first. Cybertron _has_ to be restored. There are no ifs or buts. The mission is first. I am expendable, you Orion are not."

"I will not lose you, Sky... once was enough." A low growl escaped him, possessive and clearly not wanting to give up his lover for anything, his hands sliding down over the warm body and attempting to work out what to do with him. "There are planets besides Cybertron... there are not other mechs like you."

As romantic as it was, Sky sighed and shook his head slightly. "I love it when you get all romantic on me, but don't say something like that… Optimus… We both know only Cybertron will ever be home… We cannot abandon it. I need you to promise me even if I'm gone that you will continue this mission. Bring down Megatron once and for all, stop the Decepticons and bring peace to our people."

"You have to promise me that you won't let anything happen to you... that you'll be by my side to stop him. I just don't know if I can do it..."

"You've done it before, Love, you can do it again." He reassured his companion, knowing that right now… he had to avoid promising something like that to Optimus. "Orion, I love you. Don't forget that. I love everything that you are." Hopefully the other wouldn't call him on it, if he promised to Optimus, he wouldn't break it, his spark had always been the most loyal part of him to Optimus and a promise was something he couldn't break. Grinding down against his lover's length he was hoping to distract him.

"I love you too Sky... so much." A sexy groan escaped him before he was squeezing the other's aft tightly in response to what his lover was doing. "I promise the mission comes first… but… I would like you to… hey… Sky… what…_ahhh_…" Any thought that the Prime had had ended up somewhere on the outside of the bathtub when a hand curled around his length and was guiding the stiffness against the hot valve that was still tight and clenching.

"You want it, don't you? You want my tight valve? Would you like me to ride that hot spike of yours?" Wings twitched sharply, clearly begging for attention and Optimus leaned forwards slightly, mouth finding the edge of one lightly, getting a whimpering sound out of his lover.

"Sky... Primus..." Another wave of heated sounds escaped his throat, before he felt the wet valve touching against the head of his length and slowly that heat was swallowing up his spike, Skyspike letting his body slowly slide down and become impaled on that length. "I can't tell you... how much I want you and just how much… I truly love you."

"I know… here…" His arm wrapped around the broad shoulders suddenly tugging the other forwards so that their chasses were touching together, casings rubbing as he was beginning to work himself up and down on that length, his entire body feeling so hot inside as the friction increased as his valve clenched tight as it hadn't been stretched. Casings parted and their bodies pressed together, Sky pulling Optimus's helm against his shoulder, rocking him slowly, whispering soft words against an audio as fingers clenched against his wings, curling and clinging to him. "Orion. I'm here." Something hot was dripping down against his shoulder and the grip on him was near painful, their sparks brushing together for a moment before Optimus's instantly pressed against Sky's for reassurance. "Its okay… I'll be fine. I can't promise anything, but I can promise you that whatever happens I'll come back to you, my beloved. I'll always come back to you, no matter what."

"Please…"

"I love you." He whispered as their bodies slipped together in the water of the bath, Sky wishing that life wouldn't keep throwing so much pain at both of them and only hoped that his dream of a free Cybertron could be a reality.

* * *

**Jolt And Timbre's Quarters, Autobot Ship Iacon's Spire**

"You do realise just how silly this is… don't you?" Miles was curled against Jolt, his optics dimming after a moment as the other's arm was curling more firmly around his waist and pulling him in closer. "Why on Earth would you want to write a list 'Y_ou know you're addicted to humans when'…? _ I thought the version where being addicted to transformers was nuts…"

"Well… you _were_ human. I had a very good reason to be addicted to you…" A fingertip slowly brushed against his companion's cheekplate lightly, loving the fact that he had what he wanted most in the world.

"Jealous of Ipods and laptops?" The smaller mech's helm twisted enough to gaze into the handsome features of his lover, a finger trailing along that low lip lightly, a sound of amusement escaping him. "Jolt… how can you be jealous of things that aren't even alive?" And optical ridge lifted at that, clearly hoping he would get an answer from his lover, pulling the smaller mech against his chassis, before letting out a sigh.

"They… have so much of your attention…" Jolt pouted slightly, snuggling his face in against the warmth of those warm grey and black armour plates.

"That just sounds weird…" But he rolled over slightly, a hand sliding down over the other's back slowly, rubbing at sensitive spinal plating, teasing beneath it softly. "You know I need to pick a name I guess…"

Jolt perked up at that, smiling where he was curled up just there, his optics dimming as he was allowing his systems to half drift back into recharge, though he wanted to stay awake enough to hear the other talk. He wouldn't lose Miles. He wouldn't have the one being that mattered most to him vanish before his optics in less then a vorn. "You should... maybe you should go with... hmmm, sexy aft?"

"Jolt, you are insane." Buffing out his lips for a moment, he sighed, shaking his head and clearly having wanted the other to help him pick a name. "Bee tried to call me 'treeclimber'." For the life of him, he would definitely not want to go with a name like that… though he had rather liked climbing trees… "No way am I being named something so… stupid."

"Am not! It's descriptive and true which is how our names generally works... so it fits right?" He couldn't help the smile that came to his lips, his head tipping up as he was studying his lover and shifting on the berth, his head returned to where it had been resting against the warm chassis. He could hear that spark, the proof that he wouldn't be losing his Miles as he had for so long feared would happen to him. "Well, do you have any ideas?"

"I don't know… I don't even know what the heck I'm going to _do_. I never considered… what I would do if I ever… well I mean I did dream about it… I dreamed about being a transformer, but dreaming and living it are definitely two different things." Swallowing hard a little, his expression was a little worried, his lips pressing together.

"Does it matter than much? It means we get to be together... means I get to show you just how much I love your sexy aft." Jolt was tugging the other's hips closer, though he flushed sharply when a rather possessive hand stroked over his own aft reminding him exactly who the dominant was in their relationship.

"Maybe I should just tie you up with your own whips… and just remind you just how sexy that aft of yours is…" His lips twitched upwards as he could feel the flush of heat running up and down that heated body, stroking and teasing until the other was trembling a little with the contact. "But you'd like that too much, wouldn't you?"

"You can try... but I wouldn't enjoy it, not a bit... I promise." Jolt arched as fingers were sliding over his codpiece, teasing the seams and leaving him shuddering as heat was rushing upwards through his lower regions. His optics dimmed sharply at the feeling, lips parted while a rather sexy groan escaped his mouth, he was desperate. "No really, I wouldn't enjoy it... I'd _love_ it. Can we? Please?"

"You're dirty!" He laughed, leaning over his companion before reaching out a hand. "Give them here."

"Oh I'm not going to just give them up... you'll have to _convince_ me..." Jolt was wiggling his hips, reaching out towards Miles and letting out a sexy little purr, his pretty optics flickering slightly as he was letting out a quiet little sound. Panting a little, his hips arched again, body shuddering as heat was slowly rising upwards within him.

"Or maybe I'll just leave you like that…" Miles was scooting off the edge of the bed, turning towards his lover and being amused by the expression he was getting from the mech, his lips pressing together as he was considering just what to do with the sexy and rather flushed mech that was sprawled out over the berth. "Just leave you hot and aching. I know you… you always do need something hot to make that engine of yours purr…"

Blue optics were staring at his lover, lips parted, whimpering as his hips arched, his hands sliding down over his body, but it wasn't enough, didn't feel the same and wasn't going to make the heat pooling down below decided to leave him be. "No... Miles! Please... you can have them, just please!" Thrusting his hips upwards, one of his whips was being withdrawn from subspace, being offered out to his lover, reaching out towards him. His expression showed that he needed Miles, his spark ached already from just a few moments of separation.

"Its alright…" He whispered softly, leaning over the berth, he was pressing a kiss to his lover's lips, stroking his fingers against the warm cheekplate tenderly, catching the moment of distress that had filled his lover's optics. "Shh… it's alright, Jolt." Twisting enough, a soft kiss was pressed against the other's casing softly, reassuring the other that he wasn't going to disappear. "I'm not going anywhere… I'm right here, Beautiful."

"I'm sorry... I just... I can't lose you."

"I'm right here, Baby… I'm right here and I'm not going to disappear." Leaning in his mouth was closing over his companion's softly, licking over those lips lightly, before pressing in closer, glossa sliding between them and devoured that burning hot mouth, feeling the slight tingle of static electricity fluttering up through him, making every sensor come alive as if he had just touched a live wire. However, it was a pleasant and familiar experience, his expression warming as he gazed at the beautiful mech before him.

"I need you... please, show me... show me that you're here..." His face showed just how much he needed and craved the reassurance, groaning when he felt the whip being coiled around his wrists, the grip being pinned down between the mattress and the bed head, restraining him but just adding to the entire experience. "Please…" He moaned softly, hips wiggling in offer.

"You know… I could definitely get use to seeing that pretty look on your face. You're all wet aren't you?" Miles purred against the other's audio, those hips thrust upwards and squirmed the moment he said it. "I'm right, aren't I? You're hot, damp and it aches inside, you need to feel something inside of you…"

"Yes.. got me all wet... thinking of you." The slender mech panted, pretty doorwings twitching slightly as he was unable to reach out for his lover, definitely wanting to touch but being unable to. His entire body shuddered something fierce, his lips parting as he whimpered. "I need you... your spike inside me..."

A finger was sliding down over warm thighs softly, watching them part as the other was rather eager to enjoy what the other mech was doing to him. His head arched back against the pillow when a finger was circling his valve, sliding closer and closer before it popped inside, stroking the inner walls lightly. Just from that one finger, Jolt was positively panting with need, squirming restlessly begging for more. "I've only got one finger inside you and you're already begging like that?"

"I can't help it... you get me so hot." Lips were so incredibly pouty like that until he finally had a second and then a third finger slowly pressing upwards into him. Panting hard and hot, his knees came up exposing himself completely to what his lover was doing to him and he was suddenly coming, fluids spilling across his belly, though he was still particularly hot. Sexy little noises soon followed when a hot glossa was licking up all the fluids, enjoying the heated taste of them. "Kiss me…"

And their mouths were soon devouring each other, Miles sharing the taste of his lover's fluids with him, turning him on even more, it was addictive and Miles was feeling the pulsing heat of his spike within its housing. Groaning, he was shifting and slowly slipping his fingers out of his lover, before lifting those ankles up to his shoulders and with one swift movement was thrusting into Jolt. An arch of tingles fluttered up his spine the moment that he did, electricity racing across the skin of his lover, tingling every inch of his body and leaving him hot and bothered and wanting to really give the other something to squirm about.

"Are you trying to jolt me?" Hands were sliding over the warm frame, teasing every inch of it and feeling the sparks flutter against his palms, loving the way the other mouthed his name softly, gasping for air. Keeping up a steady swift pace he was still thrusting in hard and deep, hitting the other's sweetspot with every motion.

"I know... you like it..." Jolt attempted to smirk, but it wasn't working when that large spike was sliding in good and deep and grinding against him like that. The only sound he could make was a little whimper each time that length filled him hard, hands held over his head, that chassis was exposed so that a mouth could tease sensitive ports and that spark casing.

"And you know I like it when you can't move, when you're so hot… you can barely cool your own systems." He was slowly pushing Jolt to that point, knowing his lover got extremely hot when that happened.

The only response he got was a soft whimper.

"Yes, you like that don't you?" The tingles were working their way up his spine leaving him desperately hot with what they were doing, his hips thrusting as hard as he could into his lover, before he watched the other's face contort in pure pleasure and felt heat against his belly, before he came deep within his lover with a groan. Flopping forwards, he was panting out the other's name softly, burying his face against the warm neck.

"Miles…"

"Timbre." He grinned, nipping at sensitive wires just beneath the other's jaw still rocking softly up into him. "Call me Timbre."

"No… I call you, my Love…"

* * *

**Wheeljack Workbay, Autobot Ship Iacon's Spire**

"Jack?" Skyspike was knocking on the door to Ratchet and Wheeljack's quarters, hoping to catch the attention of the mech inside and not his lover.

The Engineer looked up from his work, spinning around on the chair and a smile came to his lips the moment he spotted Sky standing there in the doorway looking a little nervous. "Come on in, Ratchet's off getting himself elbow joint deep in someone else's parts most likely. What can I do for you?"

Sky glanced back over his shoulder before he stepped in, the door hissing closed behind him. Swallowing hard he was hoping that he would be able to talk to the one mech on the ship that might be able to give him answers without tipping him off to Prime. "You mind if I ask about something off the record?"

"Uh… sure." Jack was surprised by that, but gestured for the other to sit on the stool beside the bench.

"I was hoping you could tell me a little more about a mech named Perceptor…" Biting his lower lip, he was hopeful that Wheeljack would actually know this particular mech in question and be able to give him a clue where to find him.

"Percy? Yeah I knew him, one of the best scientists I've ever seen." The engineer swallowed hard for a moment. "Good friend of mine too. He was killed during the early years of the war… was trying to get to the body of his Bondmate… got shot through the spark…"

"What… happened to him after that?"

"He was one of the ones we put on the _Ship_, along side his Bondmate…"

"_Why do you look so surprised, Wheeljack?" A wink and a small laugh escaped Lightspeed as he was sliding his arms around Perceptor and pulling him closer, nuzzling the warm neck and getting the smaller scientist shivering with want. Though the flush on Percy's cheekplates was rather adorable, the strong arms of the bright crimson mech kept him close… kept him safe. "I always told you, one day I would win Percy's spark…" _

"_Light…" The smaller mech twisted slightly, snuggling back into the strong arms that were holding him, his head lifting and finding himself being kissed deeply, whimpering with delight as he was being cuddled. "Can… we go home now?" _

"_Just a moment…"_

"Was the ship… all black with only faint markings?"

"Yeah, out of resp…" Wheeljack blinked, how did Skyspike know? The mech had been offlined before that had happened and there was no image of that ship left in the database. "How do you know that?"

"I saw it."

"It's been lost for years…" He responded, his back straightening slightly, "Where did you see it?"

"The Moon."

"Which moon?"

"No… the Moon… you know… Earth's moon."

"Eh?" Optics blinked sharply at that, before he shook his head, turning around to the computer screen, he was soon bringing up the records that the ship carried and was shaking his head. A few moments later he was riffling through several piles of datapads that sat on a bench nearby. "No… no… that's quite impossible. That ship was launched in the completely opposite direction _away_ from Earth."

"But… I know it's on the Moon." His optics suddenly widened… "The visual records from Bluestreak's ship landing… it went past the moon… do you think… you could enhance the image?"

"Its worth a try…" Though he couldn't help but smile as he was soon working side by side by the other mech, barely having to do any of the work himself as Sky was soon remembering exactly what to do to use the equipment, though there were moments of hesitation in the other's movements. It was clear that he was very familiar and comfortable with what he was doing. Skyspike was definitely coming back slowly all the way to being truly Cybertronian once more.

"Here." A finger gestured towards the spot on the image, a black outline against the silvery surface of the lunar landscape.

"Well I'll be…" Leaning over the image, he was studying the tiny black form before he nodded. "That's definitely it. But how did you know it was there? Did you see it on your way in to Earth?"

"No. Let's just say someone pointed it out to me…"

"Could I ask what it is you wanted with Perceptor?" Wheeljack was attempting to work that out, though he had a strange feeling that something was going on. "Skyspike, why all these questions?"

"I need to go there."

"Wha?" Optics blinked sharply at that, they had just gotten the mech back… he carried highly valuable information…

"I've already provided Silverbolt with my maps that Taciturn required for his work and also I've gotten it to Prowl. There is no need for me to be present on Cybertron."

"Prime is going to have _kittens_ Sam if you go…"

"I need to go."

"Sam…"

"That isn't my name, 'Jack. My name is Skyspike, I am an Autobot Officer assigned to the Surveying Department of the Aerospace division on Cybertron." His lips pressed together as he straightened from where he had been leaning over the image, his hazel optics were steady and clear, his expression showing that he wasn't going to back down. "And I need to go to the Moon."

* * *

**Target Range, Autobot Ship Iacon's Spire**

"You know…" His fingertips were stroking down over the strong chassis from behind, his fingertips trailing upwards as he leaned in against his mate's back, before touching a cannon softly, tickling over the warm metal softly, knowing just the places to touch his companion to get a soft rather masculine groan. "Sometimes I just wonder what it is that goes through your processors." Shatterstrike's head rested against his companion's shoulder lightly, nuzzling in against the warm throat, nipping at an Audio. "Though… I wish Chromia would stop staring at you like she does." Lips pressed together sharply, his expression turned a little sour, a hot spark of jealousy bubbling up within him.

"Bah... don't have ta worry about her, 'Strike." Ironhide rumbled, his head turning just enough to glance back at his lover, this was the mech for him, the one that had given up his very humanity to be with him. "I have someone else already." His lips quirked upward at one corner slightly, Ironhide's dark blue optics glittering with amusement as he gazed at his companion.

"What? You cheating on me?" He was teasing, his free hand having wandered down to rest against the other's hip warmly, stroking across the black armour and feeling the low growl deep within that powerful chassis. Slowly caressing the gap between plating, he was nuzzling the strong shoulder slightly, nipping at muscle cables where he could get at them, his glossa sliding over the warm metal slowly. "But 'Hide… Chromia… she…" Sighing, he didn't finish saying what he wanted too, his lips pressing together and he wished he knew exactly how to ask about 'that'.

"My optics are on your sexy aft." Ironhide managed to get a hand behind his lover, sliding his fingers up over the warm rear playfully for a moment, giving a rumble of approval when the other wiggled back into his palm. "It's been a long time... it didn't work." Though he had to wonder why Shatterstrike actually seemed rather worried about that. "I never wanted her back... definitely don't now."

Stepping away from his lover, his fingers clenched slightly, before he was letting out a quiet sigh, feeling a little lost in his own emotions. He didn't want to share Ironhide, not now and not before… "It just feels like she just wants to be rid of me…" His expression was a little troubled, before he was reaching out to slide both hands over his companion's cannons, teasing all the spots that he knew were sensitive, though he couldn't turn his head upwards to look into the other's features. "And get you back…"

"Does it bother you?" The black mech was wrapping both arms around the slender waist, pulling his companion forwards, their hips touching lightly before he was nuzzling the warm throat softly, his expression showing that he wanted to know what troubled his lover. "I'll keep an optic on her then... can't have that."

"I would rather you just avoid her." His frame pressed closer, their chasses touching for a moment, sparks pulsing in time when they got in close enough, leaving them both feeling a tingle of longing fluttering down sensitive spinal plates. "I don't want her anywhere near you." Blowing out a breath, his lips pressed together sharply. "Women… you can't live with them…" His head dipped forwards to rest against the strong shoulder, lingering there and his optics shuttered as his head nuzzled in against the warm black plating, just wanting to stay in those strong arms for a while, even he craved attention like that.

"Chromia is a soldier, but if she messes with you..." Ironhide's grip tightened around Shatterstrike, even though they were both warriors and he knew 'Strike could look after himself, he couldn't help but feel protective and very possessive of the only other being in the entire universe that had ever made him feel… _needed_.

"Thanks 'Hide." Strike smiled at him, a fingertip sliding across the other's jaw tenderly, leaning in and letting out a contented sigh that he had the one mech with him that really made him feel… this was where he was meant to be. "So… tell me about Cybertron… I mean before the war… what on earth did you get up to? You and your cannons?"

"I've been a soldier near as long as I can remember..." He paused for a moment, trying to think of the best way to answer the question placed to him, he had done a lot of things throughout his rather long life… but the one he was most proud of was when he had been placed as a Trainer at the Military Academy. "Worked at the Military Academy for while, trainer in weapons…"

The mech suddenly kissed his lover deeply, his hands running over the front of the other's chassis, stroking and teasing over the warm metal, his lips curling upwards. "You know what I would like to know…" Grinning, he suddenly felt rather interested in an idea that he had had. "What would be your accuracy if I… gave you a hand?"

"Jack once said, yah only get results when you 'rigorously test your theories'."

"Who ever knew, you actually listened to Jack?" Shatterstrike chuckled sharply, before pressing up against Ironhide's back again, his hand sliding down across the other's hip, tracing out a particularly sensitive seam.

"He knows what he's talking about most of the time." Ironhide rumbled, feeling his codpiece being loosened and dropping to his feet as fingers were rubbing from base to tip slowly, caressing and teasing along it. "It just so happens I have a theory." Ironhide having theories was odd, but Hide was particularly intelligent.

"I have one too, how tight do I squeeze, until you start groaning?" A hand curled around as much of that hot spike as possible, rubbing at it from base to tip slowly loving the way those hips were jerking sharply into his fingers as he gave it a hot hard squeeze.

"How tight do yah think?" Ironhide challenged sharply, his hips pressing into the warm fingers, unable to hide his desire and his love for the mech just behind him. His lips pressing together as he was letting out a quiet growl of pleasure. "_Primus_... how am I supposed to concentrate with you doing that?"

Jerking the larger mech off, his fingers were stroking over the heated length, though he couldn't help but rub himself up against that taut rear, grinning as he pressed his face against the strong shoulder, nuzzling and purring. "Isn't that the point, Silly?" Licking at one audio, he was catching an antenna between his teeth, nipping hard at it, rubbing their bodies together and staring to produce a rather heated friction. "Isn't it the point that you can't think? Go ahead, take a shot…" Though he couldn't help but smirk slightly when his thumb rubbed over the head of that length.

"Can be dangerous... not to think..." But oh… he didn't mind not thinking if it meant succumbing to the pleasures of his lover's hands. Lifting his cannon, he fired once, hitting it dead centre, smirking slightly before another hand was sliding up beneath his chassis armour. Fingers were digging beneath the thick plating before finally coming to tease the edges of his spark casing. And his second shot veered a little off its target. His head turned downwards, wanting to pay attention to his lover but…

"You stop firing and I'll stop trying to shoot you off…" Though he really couldn't help but want to torment his lover like that. "I want you to remember that only I can make you feel like that… I want you to never think of anyone else. I don't share." He purred nipping at the nape of the other's neck, licking at sensitive wiring around his spinal plating.

"Won't stop... just keep going." Another shot, though this one only grazed the target as that smaller frame slipped around to face him, their hips pressing together, that servo still jerking him off something fierce. "Wouldn't ask you to share." Hissing when their chasses pressed hard against one another, he was definitely deciding he was giving up what he was doing in favour of touching his lover. "I love you, Shatterstrike, no one and nothing can ever change that."

"But… ah…" Suddenly his mouth was being devoured, hands were on his aft, squeezing and rubbing hot and hard, stripping him of his armour and a large pair of fingers was suddenly thrusting squarely into his valve, his entire body arching immediately when that happened. "What…? Are you just going to do me right here?"

"Frag yes... not waiting..." Before Shatterstrike could say anything, his entire body was suddenly thumping hard against the edge of one of the half repaired targets, his hands resting against it as his hips were suddenly arching upwards as those twin fingers were thrusting in and out of him quickly, getting an instant reply of wetness from his body. "You started it with your theories remember?"

"Shit…" His thighs parted, hips arching, jerking, shuddering, he trembled with the force of those quick thrusting fingers. His mouth parted, and those fingers that hand been teasing him suddenly slipped into his mouth, allowing him to taste himself as he was turned around, his hips against the edge of the target, bent over as something hot hard and throbbing was jerking hard into his valve. In one movement he was completely impaled on that length, his cries muffled as he was sucking hard on the fingers between his lips, the other's free hand was against his own spike, sliding along it and squeezing the head so hard that it was almost painful. "Hi…de…"

"You like that? Nice and hard... Always been the best way to get results with you." Smirking as he was giving it to his lover nice and deep, he shifted angles and immediately he was getting results, the other was screaming his name around those fingers, thrusting them into the wet mouth as he was continuing to give his lover something to think about. "I'm going to frag you until you can't walk." His lover was on tiptoe as he was continuing to take him.

"Slag it!" He gasped, his hips arching sharply, squirming but another finger slipped between his lips and he couldn't help but suck on them remembering the hot taste of his lover's length and the way he could enjoy tasting it some nights. "Fuck me, 'Hide, no mercy!"

"Nnngh... you got it." Going as hard as he physically could against his lover, they were both so hot that their systems were going to crash something heavy if they kept it up. "Scream for me... want to hear you."

"IRONHIDE!" Shatterstrike screamed, his entire body thrusting back hard against his lover as they both came in a blinding blur of pleasure, bodies trembling as they sagged down to the ground, heat and fluids pooling within Strike.

Ironhide cradled his lover, stroking one hand over the warm helm as he rocked him, kissing those hot lips, their helms touching after such a heated interface. "I love you, 'Strike. Always, Darlin', no one can ever replace you." His arms kept the other close to him, rocking him slowly as they curled together on the cold floor of the training room.

"Love you, 'Hide." He breathed out, his optics shuttering as he allowed himself to be cuddled like that, gaining everything he had ever wanted right there in those strong arms.

* * *

**Airlock, Autobot Ship Iacon's Spire**

"Sam!" Bumblebee called as he was hurrying after the pretty flyer, his optics confused as he noted exactly where it was in the ship they were. One of the airlocks… Why on Cybertron would Sam… unless… he was leaving the ship! "Sam?"

"Bee…" Looking particularly guilty he turned around, his lips pressing together slightly.

"Sam...? What are you doing?" Blue optics were worried, his head turning towards the airlock, knowing that his friend was quite capable of space flight just like his own lover. Bumblebee had to admit as much as he was happy for Optimus for finally having back what was missing from his life; he missed the time he would spend with Sam. They had barely spoken since the change… barely spoken at all… since all this craziness started.

"I… I have to go, Bee."

"What? Why?" A hand immediately caught the other's shoulder, pulling him back around to face him. "You can't just leave... there are Decepticons around. Prime will…"

"Right now, Bee, Optimus needs to focus on this mission. I have to go do something… I'm not scared of a few 'Cons…" A hand Suddenly rubbed against the yellow helm affectionately. "Bee, I have to go. There's something I gotta do and if I don't do it… I have no idea what's going to happen. Well… I guess I gotta admit I don't know what will happen if I do either…"

"Sam... You can't go by yourself! I can't let you... if something happened to you..." His doorwings drooped slightly, his hand curling around one of Skyspike's warmly, squeezing it softly and hoping to convey the deep sense of friendship he felt with the other. "I'm still your guardian, no matter what."

Wings twitched slightly. "You miss him don't you?" Sky asked softly, catching the emotions in the other's optics and having a feeling Bee was felt just as lost as Skyspike did without the presence of his lover.

"I... yeah I do... it feels like I haven't seen him in forever..." Bumblebee flushed suddenly, admitting just how much he truly loved Silverbolt, though it seemed odd for them to be together… it was the one source of happiness in his life that never would leave his spark. He just felt lost without the strong calm presence and the hands that knew just how to sooth him whenever he needed it.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back before you can say, wings." Sky was attempting his best to be able to cheer up his friend, giving that helm another rub before turning back towards the airlock. "I need to go Bee… I have this feeling…" And the AllSpark definitely wasn't helping matters. There were very few that knew he had it and it would remain in his subspace out of the reach of others…

"I'm going with you Sam... you can't stop me."

"You know I _could_." The Flyer shook his head slightly before letting out a sigh. "But… I guess best friends really are something special." Gripping the other's hand tightly, he gave it a soft squeeze. "Next stop, the Moon."

* * *

**PRIME IS GOING TO BLOW A GASKET WHEN HE FINDS OUT XDDDDDDDDDD **


	14. Agents Of Fate

**Author's note: **XD THE PLOT IS GOING! XD next chapter XD hiding from Zombies and from the angry dead. The capture of Silverbolt and Megatron's search...

**Disclaimer:** I own Skyspike, Velocity and stuff XD But unfortunately a lot I don't own *sobs*

**Please review ^_^**

* * *

**Rebel Stronghold, Cybertron**

"Starscream…" Skyfire was gently sliding both hands down over the Seeker's wings softly, rubbing in small circles and attempting to sooth the rather agitated mech as best he could. "Just calm down and take a deep breath, Devcon will report in soon, I'm sure." He was dropping a kiss against the other's silvery helm, letting out a quiet sigh knowing that things were just going to get a lot worse before they got better.

"He should have by now... something isn't right." Starscream was twitching slightly, wings trembling as he was pacing up and down before finally coming to a stop before Skyfire, his crimson optics glancing up into the face of his lover. Guilt swept up through him sharply, a feeling that burned into his spark and reminded him it was his fault Skyfire had been left in that prison. "I can't help it... don't you get it? If he fails... "

"If he fails, we'll just have to track the Autobots, they are going after the same target." A hand was stroking over the warm helm again, attempting to draw the other into his arms and was surprised when Starscream pulled away again from him. "Starscream, please stop blaming yourself over what happened to me." The vorns in that prison hadn't been as kind as they seemed, the large white and crimson frame were marked with abuse… ones that had made Starscream flinch and be unable to touch him, the look of guilt in those handsome features.

"The Autobots are fools..." Starscream muttered before managing to meet the other mech's eyes for a moment, before pulling away from those wonderful hands, pulling away from where he finally felt safe again. "How can I, Skyfire? How is it _not_ my fault? Look at you…" A finger touched one of the faint marks on the white armour, before his hand jerked away and he was wanting to just kick himself for touching that, for reminding his lover of the pain he had suffered.

"Yes, look at me, Starscream. Please… look me in the optic." He reached out for the other but his lover was escaping his grasp again, making him sigh and little and follow after him towards what was the only place of privacy they had with a cot in it… "Look at me and know I don't blame you. This isn't your fault, you did what you had to, to survive and I'm glad you did, Love. I couldn't have beared to be without you. I'm here, aren't I? I'm still here and that is what matters right now. Let me hold you, Starscream."

"I s-should have been able to help you... save you... something!" Hands waved wildly, before they were caught it much larger ones, ones that always knew exactly what to do to make him feel better. Maybe that was why he had avoiding those hands, he didn't want to feel better… "It was awful Skyfire."

"I was locked up, there were a thousand guards there until Megatron pulled them away. Starscream, my beautiful Starscream, come here." He was attempting to draw the other closer to him, his fingertips rubbing over the back of those hands, clearly wanting to be able to draw his lover closer, really wanting to be able to keep him there.

"I... how can you...?" How can you forgive me? The question was written all over Starscream's features before he gave in, stepping forwards and straight into the strong arms that clasped around him tightly, fingers sliding up over his wings and allowing him the first moment to really release every pent up emotion he was carrying. "I'm sorry... so sorry..." Whispering it over and over again, his hands were clinging to the larger frame of his lover. "'Fire…"

"I love you." He whispered against the warm helm, rocking the smaller mech back and forth slowly, attempting to sooth him as best he could. "I loved you since the moment you came into my life, Starscream. I've been proud of you since that moment, proud to have you with me."

"Skyfire..." Just being reminded of that made Starscream willingly melt into those arms, his entire body pressing into them and letting out a soft sound, his optics dimming after a moment, his body pressing in as close as possible to the larger one. "I love you... have for a long time. Primus, I love you, 'Fire. You always know… just what to say… what to do…"

"And my beautiful Stargazer," The nickname made Starscream shiver in delight, his helm lifting and feeling his spark tremble with anticipation. That nickname was something that Skyfire only used in moments like this, moments when they were truly together. "Will soon be reminded why I always wanted you to come back to me." One hand curled around a wing, stroking from base to tip, stroking every inch softly and rubbing in small circles.

"Yes... please Skyfire... I want you... want to be reminded." Any protests he had previously had to delay this reunion melted away the moment that mouth was on his, hot and burning, a glossa sliding into his mouth, reminding him of the pleasure this could cause within him. "Show me that you love me, please!"

Sweeping Starscream up in his arms easily, he was carrying him towards the cot they shared in the not so clean ruins of where they had set up a temporary base. Silvery armour was already being stripped away as large hands were stroking and teasing over every inch of that warm body, loving the way those hips were arching, begging for contact and trembling just a little when a hand stroked against a spike. "You couldn't bear to touch yourself could you?" Continuing to lightly stroke over that growing hardness, he was teasing one of those slender thighs before dipping down to rub lightly against that tight entrance and loved watching those hips jerk upwards sharply. "So sensitive."

"No... not the same..." Nothing felt the same. He couldn't bring himself to please his frame, leaving him aching at times that he thought about his lover, but this was better than any dream. His legs lifted apart, hips thrusting upwards begging for more contact and clearly pleading for the other to continue what he was doing. "Skyfire! 'Fire… make me… burn…."

A finger was slowly working its way into the very tight valve, rubbing slowly around the outside, listening to the change of pitch of the other's cooling systems, a small smile coming to his lips. "I can't believe how tight you are… its like the first time I had you all over again…" Now that was a night to remember! They hadn't stopped that first time until well into the next day! "You remember that, don't you, Love? When you just stayed on our berth for a full day afterwards, hot and exhausted and so very well loved."

"I remember... so good..." Lips parted, a glossa brushed back and forth across them, licking and trembling as he was attempting to remember every detail of that particular event, but those fingers that were slowly pressing into the wetness between his legs was definitely distracting him and the moment they were inside, instantly finding his sweetspot, he cried out sharply in pleasure. "Skyfire! Please... wouldn't mind... you doing it all again..."

"If we have time, I will." His fingers were sliding in and out of that tight valve, working against those tight muscle cables and his head dipped down so that he could start sucking at the tip of the other's length, licking over it slowly loving the way the other was jerking sharply. "What is it that you desire, Stargazer?" He purred affectionately, his glossa stroking back and forth as his hand as rubbing up and down along the rest of that length, tormenting it as he rather enjoyed what they were doing to one another. "What would make you feel better all the way up inside you?"

"Want you... 'Fire!" Thrusting back against those fingers, his hands were reaching out for his lover, tugging at the tips of those long wings and knowing that a simple touch there was definitely enjoy to make the other shudder. "Want your big spike in me... please!"

"Already? So needy." Laughing a little, he was sliding his mouth down more firmly around his lover's length, glossa stroking against the underside slowly, teasing it a little and loving the way the other was shuddering.

"It's been... so long..."

But Skyfire was soon shifting up onto the edge of the cot, his damp fingers slipping out of his lover's valve, before reaching upwards to smear lubricants across his lover's lips, loving the way the other was shuddering at the contact. Leaning over him, he was shifting forwards, their hips touching together after a moment before he shifted and the tip of his spike was sliding against that still tight entrance. "Would you like more?" He whispered softly against the other's audio, licking over the curve of it, before pressing forwards even more.

All he received was a whimpered groan, head dropping downwards he was soon licking at those wings lightly, teasing the edges of them, loving the way the other was jerking upwards into his touches. Chasses sliding together intimately, his hands stroked up along the other's sides lightly, thumbs teasing ports softly. "I want your spark, Starscream… I want your spark and to remind you just where you belong…"

"Have it... have everything..." And his casing parted, their sparks soon intermingling as he felt cables and connectors jack into his system as he was being taken nice and deep, his hands curling against his lover's wings as he was whimpering, gasping for air and barely able to keep himself from just overloading right there and then. "I'm yours... always..."

Both of them were curled together, their wings scrapping a little together, the contact sensing red hot jolts burning up through their frames, he could feel fingers clinging to his back, clinging to him possessively, clearly not wanting to let go. His entire body shuddered, lips parted as he nipped at sensitive cabling just under his lover's jaw. "You were always mind, my Stargazer and I was always yours… there was never another I ever wanted even nearly as much as I've always longed and wanted you."

"All talk… no action."

"No action, huh?"

Starscream was soon practically shrieking as the two flyers were curled around each other, finally being able to have the one moment they had craved for vorns.

* * *

**Bridge, Autobot Ship Iacon's Spire**

The image onscreen flickered. Prime's head lifting from where it had been resting against his hand, his blue optics widening slightly as he gazed at the face that suddenly appeared onscreen. Blaster was patching in the subspace link as they spoke and what Optimus saw made his processors spin.

"Hello Optimus." The femme smiled at the sight of the one mech she felt was her other half, it had been so long since they had been together, so long since… they had last spent a night together. It had been before the war, before Elita's mission to one of the colony worlds, before they had argued about Optimus's interest in one of the newer Autobots.

"Elita...? How... how can you be...?" His mouthplates moved beneath his battlemask awkwardly attempting to form her name again, before he was shifting sharply, sitting straight up in his command chair on the bridge of the Autobot ship Iacon's Spire. His blue optics dimmed, before he was glancing back to one side, catching a flash of white and thought it might be Wheeljack.

"I'm happy to see you too." She was smiling slightly, her sultry tone just adding to the moment or at least the moment, as she perceived it. "News of my demise I assure you, my dearest Optimus are greatly exaggerated."

Several pairs of optics from off-screen were clearly sending a glare towards the Femme, especially Miles, who was perched next to Jolt having been taking a crash course in manning one of the weapons consuls. No woman was about to get between Optimus and Sam, no one had a right to dare get between the pair of mechs that had suffered so much and had finally managed to get together, who were finally in some way _happy_.

"I... I'm glad to hear it." What was he to say? Even he, Optimus Prime was stumped for words, his spark was burning slightly, his hand lifting to lightly rub across his chassis as he was trying to be civil to the femme. It was like one of those stilted conversations he had once seen on a soap opera Mrs Witwicky was particularly fond of. "How have you been?"

"Worried about you, I've been hoping to get into contact with you the moment I heard about Silverbolt arriving here on Cybertron." Though she had attempted to find the silver Aerialbot's whereabouts the mech had disappeared in a puff of smoke. "And that you were finally coming back home… We've been waiting for your return. I've been waiting for your return… I've missed you so much, my Optimus."

"I... I missed you... Elita..." But a flush of guilt touched him. He didn't miss her like he should have if… _Sky_… "Sky?" His head instantly turned the moment he thought he heard… but the spot the mech usually took on the bridge was still empty. He couldn't do this without Sky. Though there was no visible expression of worry, his spark was pulsing wildly, attempting to reach out to his lover… but all he got was…. nothing… A sickening burst of nothingness and silence.

"He's gone Prime." Wheeljack said softly when he leaned against the back of the command chair, just low enough for Optimus to hear him but not enough for the rather curious Elita. She was smiling…

"He's... He's _what_? He can't..." Ignoring Elita One in favour of the information Wheeljack had, he was gripping the other mech's shoulders, his bright blue optics burning with worry, fear… loneliness. "No, he can't be! It's... too dangerous..." Was this… was this why Sky had asked him to… but… why didn't he say anything? His spark was trembling inside his chassis, desperate for the reassurance his Beloved provided.

"Optimus?" Elita questioned.

"Came to me asking about Perceptor…" Wheeljack knew he had promised Skyspike that he wouldn't tell… but this was too important… "About _the_ Ship."

"And you _told_ him? You can't mean... he didn't go after it? _Not alone... _please tell me he's not alone... Jack please…" His greatest fear was coming true.

"Bee's with him." As much as he was certain since the moping yellow mech was nowhere to be seen. "Prime, I didn't know what he was planning and I had no right to withhold such information from the Bondmate of our Prime." He had a respect for Skyspike, the mech had already done so much for them all, sacrificing himself for the safety of their people several times in whatever form he had taken.

"Bondmate? Optimus? What does he mean?" Elita was flushed with confusion, her blue eyes usually marked by a calm intelligence were filled with betrayal. "You… bonded with another?"

"Primus... it will have to be enough then won't it?" His forehead pressed into his palm for a long moment as he was letting out a shaky sigh. However, now that Elita knew he could not hide his feelings, could not hide the one thing that mattered more to him than the rest of the universe put together. "Yes... I-I love him and now... now he's in more danger than I care to think about."

"I thought we…" Elita sighed, knowing that this was a battle she couldn't win. "We'll be waiting for you when you arrive, Prime. Elita out." And the screen suddenly flashed dark.

"Well… that went well…" And all he could do was hope that his Sky wouldn't be hurt… but his spark was wailing for him to turn the ship around, find his lover… but he had made a promise and right now Cybertron needed him. The Autobots needed him… but he needed Sky.

* * *

**The Moon, Earth Orbit**

"One small step for a robot… one giant leap for a…" Sky rubbed against the back of his head as he glanced slightly at Bumblebee, looking a little embarrassed as they stood on the lunar landscape, their footprints sinking deep into the lunar dust. "Sorry… always wanted to say that… never thought I would… _Sam_… never thought he would be on the Moon."

"Haha... you're still the same Sam or Skyspike." Bee couldn't help but playback the sound file that he had, bobbing his head slightly in amusement. _"That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind."_

"Bee… I'm not Sam…" He frowned slightly at the thought, it had been hard once he had time to actually think about everything in his life, that being 'Sam' was starting to fade from his memories, that he was becoming more and more of what he had been, processes and skills that had been blanked out when they had reformed were coming back by leaps and bounds. "But I think… maybe one day you and I can find the Apollo Landing site and take some happy snaps… maybe even pinch the flag…"

"You'll always be Sam to me whatever else says otherwise." Bee knew that this was Samuel Witwicky, this was his best friend and had the same slightly quirky sense of humour. "He'd want the flag too... would be fun wouldn't it?"

"Bring it back for the President. 'Here Sir, thought you might want this back'." Snorting slightly in amusement, as they were moving up over the lunar surface he was pointing out the dark shape of the Autobot Mausoleum. "This is going to be fun… you ever walked through a cemetery before? At night…?"

"Ha! I can just see his expression." Bee was buzzing softly with a Cybertronian version of a laugh, his head lifting a little as he regarded his companion as they were slowly approaching the crashed ship. Long furrows dug deep into the ground off to one side where the black ship had slid across the surface, dark char marks touching several rock formations that had been cleaved in two. "Can't say I have..."

"Trust me you don't want to." Skyspike whispered, feeling a strange chill flutter up his spinal plating, the AllSpark he carried pulsing slowly, his optics dimming after a moment. "Its like… it just crashed a few hours ago… rather than a few thousand years…" A foot kicked at a piece of debris that littered the ground in small jagged pieces, having been stripped off the prow of the vessel in the crash and flung into the air to finally settle around the base edge of the large lunar crater wall the ship had ended up buried in. "Do you feel it, Bee? For some reason… this place just gives me the creeps."

"Why'd you have to point that out?" A shiver fluttered up the yellow mech's spinal plating, his doorwings drooping and almost feeling the presence of all the dead here on this ship, so many friends… so many bots he had known… gone in the shutter of an optic. "I agree... feels like we're being watched or something..."

"No… that's not quite it…" Shaking his head, he was attempting to scan the ship for the nearest entry port, hoping that they would be able to get in without having to do any damage to a ship that carried their fallen comrades. "Its… kinda creepy to think… if they had recovered my frame I would be in there too… I was… dead…" Or at least this part of him, his spark had survived but there was something different about being in a human body and being in his own frame. "Would help if we had the plans… but 'Jack said he didn't have any…"

"You shouldn't think about that..." The thought that his friend had been… Bumblebee had heard of Skyspike, who hadn't? He had been a hero at the battle of Tyger Pax, sacrificing his life to get the AllSpark up into space and accelerate it as fast as possible away from the planet, offlining from wounds received from Decepticon guns. "We'll figure it out... it has to have some kind of similarity to other ship designs, doesn't it?" Bee hadn't a clue about such things, someone like Hoist or Grapple would definitely know a lot better than he would about it…

"Don't worry, I can see a hatch… thankfully were both 'small' bots…" His wings twitched slightly as he was tugging Bumblebee along before they were soon underneath the dusty housing of one of the engines, one of the maintenance hatches around the main engineering section of the ship. Suddenly pulling a tool from subspace he was working on the locking mechanism, before blowing out a breath, before turning to Bee. "Guess we have to do this the hard way… You mind given it the old 'blast it with a cannon' routine?"

"Don't mind if I do... faster this gets over, faster we can get back." His hand retracting as his cannon formed up before he was giving a low energy blast to the lock and the hatch suddenly swung right down and knocked Sky back down to the ground onto his aft with a soft 'oof'.

"We're not going back to Cybertron, Bee. Home is coming to us..." He pointed out the very distant, _very_ faint light that was slowly coming towards them, his scanners giving him a reading of just how long it would take Cybertron to arrive at Earth and it was staggering just how fast the entire planet was moving. "But that's the good news… bad news is it's bringing all the Decepticons with it."

Soon he was shifting upwards, squirming into the maintenance shaft that looked like had been half crushed in the crash, his entire body squeezing through the first few metres as Bee was slipping in behind him. "You know what Perceptor's signature was like?" Hopefully Bee had met the Scientist and would have the required identity signature for his presence… Sky's powerful scanners would be able to do the rest.

"Just so happen to have met him once... so yeah I do."

"Quick way…" Sky was reaching out for Bee when they managed to sit up in the crawl space, his fingers rubbing against the yellow cheekplate softly for a moment before leaning forwards and actually kissing his best friend for a moment. Their lips sliding together in something that was almost too close to the edge of platonic. The transfer of the information was flashed across the contact, before he was pulling back, grinning slightly at the surprised expression on his companion's features. "That would make the fangirls happy…" His glossa brushed over his lips slightly, before chuckling softly, before ending up getting punched lightly in the shoulder by Bee.

"I bet you'd have more fans than me..." Bumblebee shook his head, grateful they were not on the ship… he would be in little bits if Prime had seen. "Let's go huh?"

"Bee? Oh yellow one, you have fangirls that worship the dirt you walk upon. You have fan fiction written about you." One time Sam had actually ventured to look up what humans thought of the Autobots and having found some of it, was definitely left scratching his head a little. "Though trust me… some of it I would rather never think about again…"

"Fan fiction? That sounds like... like someone writes stories... Primus I had no idea..."

"You? Oh web-savvy one?" Sky snorted, before he was crawling further along the space. "Should we tell my Bondmate that they want to stripping him and just watch him bath? Or… whisper hot one-liners over the comm to them? Even Silverbolt has a few fans…"

"Silverbolt is no ones concern but mine." Bee immediately responded, his expression showing that Silverbolt had definitely won Bee completely, but that just made Sky smile slightly. "He's… he's going to be my Bondmate."

"Congrats on that, Bee-Boy." He winked.

Before suddenly the entire deck plating was giving out beneath the pair and dumping them on their afts in a very dark and dusty corridor.

"Ow…" Sky rubbed at his rear, before glancing in either direction. "I guess getting in was the easy part, finding him… is the hard part."

* * *

**The Sanctuary, Decepticon Headquarters, Cybertron**

"_What are you thinking about?" A hand was sliding slowly over the silver helm softly, rubbing over the strong jaw, before shifting a little when the other wrapped an arm more tightly about his legs, keeping him pinned to the berth by sheer weight alone, his crimson optics turning upwards to regard him and his question. _

"_My thoughts are…" His immediate bristle to being questioned instantly faded, before he was relaxing back against the warm chassis, his lips pressing together. "Thinking about you… about… the future." He admitted sharply, trying to not admit the fact that he was thinking about Bonding… of showing the entire world that he had something that no one else could ever have. Before a slight smirk came to the corner of his lips… _

"_Actually… I think your thinking about the mech you reduced to a quivering mess when he tried to flirt with me." Now that was something that was something to think about, the possessiveness of his lover was nothing short of absolutely complete. And he loved it. "Or maybe… the time you pinned me against that bulkhead and just…" A large hand clamped down over the pretty mouth, silencing the comments. _

"_You have no control over that mouth of yours, do you?" He grumbled, before eventually letting out a low chuckle, pressing a kiss against the warm casing and shifting upwards, peering into those pretty dark optics. "Though I must admit… I do enjoy your defiance." The only one he would accept it from, but this mech was the centre of his world, becoming more and more important, calming his spark and making him more agreeable and willing to compromise. Cybertron was prospering from it. Velocity was his conscience in a way, reminding him…_

"_**MEGATRON!"**_

The scream of his name jolted him as he was seeing red, his entire body darting forwards, a clawed hand reaching out and gripped Shockwave's throat so painfully he almost snapped the other mech's head clear off his neck. He was snarling like a wild animal, the holo-projector showing him a moment where his precious Velocity was being tortured for information… "I will tear out your Spark… and I will relish every moment as I crush it in my hand…"

"You kill me, _Master_ and you will be killing him." Shockwave managed to groan out, surprised by the fact that he couldn't move, paralysed with a type of fear he had never felt before. He had played his cards wrong… his miscalculation grave.

Shockwave had played the game badly…

Soundwave…Starscream… Shockwave. All three had betrayed him.

There was only one he could trust. His Velocity, the only one that had ever been truly loyal to him… his precious lover. Alive… Alive somewhere on Cybertron… He would find him! Nothing else mattered, not the Autobots or the Decepticons or Cybertron, only his Velocity. Revenge… No one touched what was his. **No one.**

Claws touched against Shockwave's chassis lightly, sliding down over the metal. "I don't have to kill you… but I know other ways to get what I want…"

And in the darkness… the only sounds were of Shockwave's screams of agony and of metal being torn apart.

* * *

**Autobot Mausoleum, The Moon, Earth Orbit**

Cold.

He felt so cold, his frame shifting ever so slightly, his pale blue optics slowly beginning to flicker, everything aching inside of him as his fingers clenched slightly. His vision blurred before his optics, his entire body straggling to remain upright inside… was he in a box? And with a sickening jolt, Perceptor realised he was in a _coffin_. His Spark flaring within him as he cried out sharply, desperately seeking the other end of his Sparkbond, feeling nothing… nothing! No… no! Panicking he was turning and a cry of horror escaped him, the still cold body of his Bondmate rested beside him in the box…

"Lightspeed…?" His voice quivered more than he did, his hands reaching out, straining to keep himself from slumping down the floor, fingertips sliding against warm icy cold metal. Dead… no… no… no! Not again… not… his Light. "No!" He was shrieking, pressing against the dead frame's side, his sobs showing his grief that overwhelmed him completely again, his fingers clinging to the once brilliant armour. "No… come back… come back!" Tears were hot against his chilled cheekplates, the emptiness was maddening and he couldn't hear the voices… couldn't hear anything.

"Don't leave me! Please… please… please…" Like a broken record, he was repeating himself, his Spark wanting to extinguish itself… he couldn't be without Lightspeed.

"Perceptor! Hey…?" Sky was attempting to get the other's attention, the AllSpark pulsing and throbbing in his hand and against his chassis from where he had been drawing the power through his systems to force it into the previously lifeless body of the Autobot Scientist. "What's… what's wrong with him?" Well being dead might do that to you? Well… he had done the dead thing…

"His Sparkbond is broken… Can you revive Lightspeed?"

Sky was reaching forwards with one hand towards the second mech in the 'coffin', but he was physically thrust away as Perceptor hissed in fury, his warm frame cuddling up against the broad chassis of his Bondmate, helm resting against the cold metal, attempting to warm him. Attempting to bring back what he couldn't.

"Please… Light…"

"Bee…"

"Yup!" Bee's yellow arms curled around Perceptor, tugging back with all his weight, struggling to keep the squirming, shrieking scientist away from Lightspeed long enough for Skyspike to get in.

His hand pressed lightly against the chassis of the dead mech, shivering as crackles of blue energy spiralled through him, reminding him of the time he had seen Jetfire restored to life… the soft hum of something was soon growing within the once cold casing… the dead being drawn back from the Matrix… or Primus or… wherever that Spark really had gone to. Suddenly Perceptor broke free from Bumblebee's grasp, shoving sky away hard, making him stumble back. Thumping hard against the wall, his hand on the cube slipped and suddenly it clattered to the deck.

"Oh…!" Shit! A burst of blue energy spiralled out from the cube that clattered against the decking… the once lifeless ship was suddenly humming… sounds… distant and near, tormented the pair. Sky snatched up the cub, thrusting it back in subspace as he watched Perceptor curl back around Lightspeed, entire body pressed in nice and close, optics dimming sharply, his face burying itself against the coolness…

Percy whimpered softly, until a hand stroked down against his helm and back, slowly, lightly, rubbing up and down and oh…

"Hey… there…" A deep voice croaked out, another arm wrapping around Perceptor's waist and suddenly there was warmth… there was life… and the light was abruptly switched back on within Perceptor's Spark. "Primus… what hit me?"

"You're okay… sweet novas... you're okay…" Percy was sobbing against the warm chassis, remembering the shot that had caught his lover… his beloved Bondmate and the sharp severance of their Bond. But his beloved was alive… "Love you…"

"As much as I love a good reunion, we better run!"

"Wha?"

The place was alive… and trying to give an explanation to the previously offlined was not going to be easy. "Come on!" He was calling to them as the 'lids' to the coffins or at least the memorials to the fall Autobots began to move. "I have no idea what they're going to be like when they all wake up from this!"

* * *

**ZOMBIES XDDDDDDDDDD hehehe **


	15. Plans And Plots

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay ^^::: my inspiration ran away! Buttttttttt I promise I'll update soon ^_^ yup! and Megs, Magnus and omega are SO going to be in the next chapter XDDDDDDD and were probably going to have some fighting. XD If I can manage to write a fight scene XD **

**Disclaimer: I own Skyspike and Taciturn XD YAAAAAAYNESS XD but unfortunately no one else.**

* * *

**Ruins of Praxes, Cybertron**

Smoke drifted around him, his wings twitching as he was turning, his keen gaze spotting movement somewhere within the ruins, trying to find Taciturn was like trying to find a small screw in a mountain of spare parts. His spark fluttered in his chest slightly, his optics dimming after a long moment, his lips pressing together shortly, his shoulders hunching a little and felt another chill flutter down across his back. He was being watched, his lips pressing together, his blue optics dimming sharply, it felt odd… being without Bumblebee, they worked well together… both doing a little espionage…

"You know… I always thought you were bigger." A blue mech snorted as he materialised out of practically nowhere, something that made Silverbolt even more edgy then usual, a hand reached for his heavy blaster in his leg holster.

"Identify yourself."

"Nah, where would the fun be in that?" Devcon smirked slightly, before he was glancing towards the slender form of Smokescreen who was positioned just behind the Aerialbot, ready to send up a blanket of smoke if he needed too so that they would be able to prevent the Aerialbot from escaping into the air.

"We would rather not have to anything untoward, Silverbolt." Smokescreen was slowly coming a little closer and hoping that a familiar face would at least calm the Aerialbot enough… "You don't need to tease him, Dev."

"Smokescreen?" Startled blue optics widened at the familiar red, blue and white Autobot came into view, his wings twitching sharply, staring for a long moment. "Traitor…"

"No. I didn't betray the Autobots, Silverbolt. I left because I found something far more important to me." His expression softened the moment he looked at Devcon, they had met under interesting circumstances, but he owed the bounty hunter his life and well, they had fallen in love during those orns together. "You understand that, don't you? Haven't you ever found someone that just touches your Spark in a way that you can't describe?

"I understand that yes." Silverbolt was not about to be wooed by anyone's pretty words, he understood love, understood the powerful feeling that could consume you. He wanted to head back to the ship, wanted to return to his beloved's side and never leave again. Bumblebee was perfection and loved him for exactly who he was. "That doesn't mean you have to help him, doesn't mean you have to turn 'Con on us."

"Watch it!" Devcon hissed angrily, clearly coming to the defence of his beloved, his lips pressing together harshly. "Neither of us are 'Cons! I'm here 'cause Taciturn wants your afterburners in his camp. You got info, I know you do and he needs it. You want to start pointing fingers, go ahead, flybot. Just remember, I can take you down and we can drag your frame to him offline, you don't need to walk…"

"If you're not Cons then what are you?" How long had it been since he had seen an actual Neutral? Honestly they no longer existed, they had long since been slaughtered by the Decepticons. "I think I'll pass thanks. I have better things to do." He could track this pair to Taciturn, he wouldn't allow himself to be captured, he had to report back to Prime about what he had seen here on Cybertron.

"Guess we gotta do this the hard way."

And then…

They were grey, colourless and almost insubstantial in some way that none of the mechs could quite describe. They moved stiffly, swaying and unsteady on their pedes, faces both familiar and unrecognisable were lifeless and still as if the very spark had been sucked right out of them. Every mech or femme that had been touched by the virus and infected was now a 'zombie', the shell program that had been previously implanted within their Core consciousness, within their personality circuits, had degraded and left them violent towards not only each other, but to anything that caught their attention.

But the horrible fact remained that each 'zombie' still had a spark and was still very much alive. Only Sunstreaker had been spared this particular horror, the virus stalled within his systems and kept from infecting him again by Taciturn's small device.

"Primus…" Silverbolt swallowed as he saw them, deciding then and there that it was better to just stick with Devcon and Smokescreen rather than attempt to go off on his own. "Okay… I think for once, I'll just go with you." His weapon was in his hand, directed at the approaching mass of grey frames, like a thousand puppets rising from the ruins of Cybertron to come and drag them to the pit.

Smokescreen however gripped the muzzle of Silverbolt's weapon, pushing it downwards and backing up a step as well. "Don't fire on them. You have to remember… they are still alive."

"I love you Smokey, but sometimes… I really don't want to know these things…" Devcon was gritting his denta together clearly wishing that they could fire on the approaching Zombies.

Abruptly, the first of the Zombies dropped from a shot to the lower leg, dropping to the ground in a twitching mass, several more were dropping as if they knocked over, each having a wound to the pedes or lower legs preventing them from being able to get up again, but not enough damage that they would expire from it. Whoever had shot them was a crack shot indeed.

Smokescreen turned at the glint of metal, only to see perched on top of one of the buildings nearby, the blue frame of Bluestreak, the sniper rifle leaning against the edge of a roof. The mech was definitely thankful that they had backup as the Zombies were thankfully keeping their distance as Taciturn appeared. Every Zombie in the hundred metre radius was suddenly screaming in response to the golden Autobot's presence, before they were dropping back to the ground only temporarily paralysed by a field generator that tapped into their systems and shutting down them long enough for them to escape.

"Get your afts moving!" He called out to them, his optics glancing towards Silverbolt, giving the other a grin, before gesturing back towards the way he had come. "We need to get out of here before they come back online." Transforming into his rather sleek car mode, he was soon taking off the moment Bluestreak joined him, the pair looking rather out of place on Cybertron in their Earth based alt modes.

"Hey! Where are we going?"

"Wherever Silverbolt says the factories are!" He yelled back, they needed to get there as quickly as possible… honestly they needed to get there before anything else decided to happen.

* * *

**Autobot Mausoleum, The Moon**

This was not good.

The first moments of life were like being dumped straight into a vat of liquid nitrogen, his entire body shuddered sharply as he was blinking in the darkness of a rather small confined space. The world was going mad, the screams and shouts of terror echoing just outside this little tin can were definitely telling him he was in a place he seriously didn't want to be. Lips pressing together firmly he was determined to get himself out of here and return to his Master, Shockwave would not stop him this time.

Hands sliding against cold metal, it didn't feel too thick... He braced himself against the walls, before he lashed out with his pedes, slamming them against the wall. The wall wasn't a wall at all! It was some kind of cover and popped off rather easily, and he was tumbling out of the space, his frame rolling and crashing into the legs of a rather large Autobot. SLAG!

Attempting to escape, a hand caught him by the back of the neck and the muzzle of a blaster was shoved right up under his chin, making him freeze.

"Well lookie here! A piece of Decepticon scum... Just what I always wanted." Cliffjumper smirked as his grip tightened around Velocity's throat from behind squeezing. "Hey Prime, what should I do with this one?"

"Just restrain him for now... we need to figure out what's happened." Rodimus was badly shaken, his pale blue optics dimmed as he was reaching down to lightly rub against his chassis, shivering at the fact that he could feel his own spark throbbing beneath what had been burnt and charred metal. He was alive... alive and... where on Cybertron were they now?

Velocity was struggling hard against the hands that gripped him, his entire body shivering and trying to throw off the blanket of bitter cold that ran across his frame. "You have no right to detain me. I am a servant of Lord Protector Megatron!"

"Megatron hasn't been Lord High Protector for millions of years." Rodimus was surprised by the shock in the Decepticon's features at the information. "He decided it would be more interesting to slaughter billions and start a war." What was this small Decepticon doing here anyway? Even in the chaos it was clear that this was the only 'Con about.

"Megatron would never do such a thing!" Velocity knew that his Master could be harsh and didn't tolerate failure but this? No. Not the mech that possessed his spark so completely and took pleasure in that... needing nothing more to satisfy his hunger. "You lie. He's not like that!"

"Look around you... that's your proof. Autobots murdered in his name." The Prime was towering over the brightly coloured Decepticon, blue optics narrowing on the mech, having a strange feeling he recognised this particular mech. "I don't know what he was like before the war but I can assure you, he'd sooner kill you than talk to you."

"No... He promised me..." Shoulders drooped, Velocity trying to work out what had happened... but these mechs were alive... but so was he...?

"Promised you...? Who are you? No, better yet, what are you to Megatron?" Rodimus knew they had something, something that just might be very useful in the future, as much as he hated using someone as bait... "He wouldn't promise anyone _anything_."

"He would promise _me_!" The Mech snapped back, wincing as the blaster pressed more harshly against his slender throat, reminding him he could be offlined any moment.

"Talk Decepticon, or I'll put a bullet in your processors."

He couldn't die... not here. "I... I'm his lover..." Megatron rarely acknowledged him as such, but the large silver mech had made it clear to Velocity exactly how important he was to him. "I belong to Lord Protector Megatron."

"Cliffjumper no!" The Prime reached out to draw the muzzle of the weapon away from beneath the Decepticon's chin, knowing that now that they knew who this mech was, Cliffjumper wanted more than ever to kill him. "If you do that we're no better than them." Sighing, he shook his head and couldn't quite believe what they were being told. "I can't see Megatron loving anyone... or for that matter anyone loving him. You... You really do?"

"I love him more than anything and he... he cares for me."

"Then that is all we'll need."

* * *

**Blaster's Quarters, Autobot Starship Iacon's Spire**

"My Man." Blaster was sliding a hand slowly over Soundwave's face, tracing out the strong lines of his jaw, before shifting forwards and feeling powerful arms curl around him. "I needja help." The Iacon's Spire was slowly approaching Cybertron and the Decepticon weapons satellites in orbit was blocking their way down to the planet's surface. Smaller ships and individual Cybertronians could get through the small periodic gaps, but when it came to something as big as the Autobot ship… They needed to turn off at least one of the satellites long enough to get past or risk getting their hull breached and their engines shot out.

"Hmm." The low almost thoughtful sound escaped Soundwave.

"Yah still loyal?"

Soundwave let out a quiet rumble of sound, optics dimming after a long moment before tugging his Bondmate closer to his chassis, sliding his fingers down over the crimson helm, a thumb rubbing up along an antenna and getting a few rather interesting sounds from Blaster.

"Soundwave…" Blue optics were half shuttered with pleasure, almost forgetting what he had been talking about just moments before, the soft touches were enough to entice a few interesting things out of him. "Stop… that…" He couldn't think straight, heated lips soon finding his mouth, definitely distracting him. "Please…"

Reluctantly lifting his head, he licked over his lips, tasting the other on them and growling, crimson optics narrowed slightly, before reluctantly giving up what fight was left in him against doing this. It went against everything that he had fought for, everything he had done in the service of Megatron. However, it was Blaster asking, if it had been anyone else… he would not have been willing to do something like that, he was still at spark a Decepticon.

Blaster's hands were sliding beneath dark blue armour, stroking along connection cables and groaning softly as their frames were slowly connecting, his helm dipping forwards to rest against his Bondmate's broad shoulder, unable to help but melt into the easy slide of their systems, the Decepticon codes were soon streaming through Blaster's processors, giving him all he truly needed… But he was blinking sharply, finding himself sprawled out on the berth suddenly, the weight of his Bondmate resting across his chassis, Blaster's hand stretched out to jack into the ship's communications systems on one side of the berth.

A sharp gasp escaped him when something particularly hard was pressing up into his valve, reminding him of the fact he had been mostly unarmoured the moment he had arrived back to their shared quarters. Soundwave always had rather enjoyed stripping him, reducing him to a whimpering state of pleasure in such a quick movement. He was being rolled back into the movements, his hips thrusting against the penetration and was hissing with pleasure, everything aching hotly with the sheer heat that was starting to coil up within his belly.

"Yah don't owe Megatron any loyalty." His lips parted as a sensitive antenna was being targeted, his lips parting completely, shuddering with the rush of heat that burned its way through him. Panting hard, their systems were slowly beginning to sync even more in time, familiar connections that had remained dormant for vorns were reawakening and for Blaster it felt as if his optics were suddenly open on the universe again, together their systems and scanners picking up so much more than when they were apart. He felt like he was drowning. "I don't want… yah ta… still believe in that monster…"

"He hasn't always been a monster." The voice was a low quiet whisper into his audio, his thrust getting even deeper as they found the rather natural rhythm to their interfacing.

"So yah more interested in the mech then the ideal, eh?" It was getting even harder to think with the other shifting angles and applying pressure and friction to that sensitive spot just inside of him, that had him moaning loudly each time the other rubbed over it. A hand was on his spike, rubbing and caressing every inch of it, reducing him to a very hot mass of shudders and whimpers.

"Megatron's ideals changed. I believe in what they once were." This was more then likely the first and last time they would ever discuss this particular thing, even more so that this was definitely not the time for…

Blaster was suddenly shrieking his lover's name, hips arching wildly as he felt a rush of heated fluids fill him, leaving him squirming wildly with pleasure, whimpering as he overloaded himself, their systems humming softly together as they were sprawled out on the berth. However, his arms were wrapping tightly around his lover's shoulders, keeping him close, really not wanting to let go of them as he was letting out another quiet little sound. "Honestly… why do you pick moments like these to do that?"

"Its fun."

"_Fun_?" Blaster squeaked, only to hear his Bondmate actually laughing at his response.

* * *

**Air Vent, Autobot Mausoleum, the Moon **

"Percy…" Warm arms were curling around Perceptor, attempting to calm the still frightened and badly shaken scientist, warm lips touched against the red and navy helm, stroking up and down his spinal plating and trying to sooth him enough that he could get sense out of his Bondmate. "Deep breaths, Love, that's it… just take your time and think." Lightspeed wished he knew what had happened, but was surprised to see Bumblebee and a mech he didn't recognise crouched in the vent with them.

Looking out the massive grate and down at the mechs below, he was glad they had been quick enough to get up here, some of those mechs down there were little more than walking junk piles… something was definitely off with them…

"L-Light... my Light... I'm not dreaming?" Fingers were clinging to his Bondmate's armour, blue optics were wide and rather desperate for any reassurance. Even though he was being cradled, the warm steady beat of that spark just beneath his audio, he still couldn't believe that this was real. "This is real?"

"I'm as real as you are, Percy." Lightspeed smile gently at him, drawing his lover up and into his lap, relieved himself that Perceptor was in one piece and right there with him. Though the reality of it terrified him, he had been shot… he knew that for certain, had felt the hot piercing burn through his armour. Perceptor was badly shaken and the only reason he would be this badly shook up was that he had been offlined too… they had been 'interred' together.

"I'm sorry to break up the reunion… but this is particularly important, Perceptor. I need to know if you have 'the Key'…" Skyspike didn't wish to rush the badly shaken scientist, which was the last thing he wanted to do… but he needed to know.

"Never leave me again... please..." He begged his Bondmate, he couldn't be left behind again, not even for a moment, the thought of being without Lightspeed was something that frightened him so badly. Perceptor was one to love regularity and structure, Lightspeed had been part of that for so long that being without the intelligence of his beloved was unthinkable. Though his attention turned to the unfamiliar flier before him. "What...? Key?" Key? He couldn't really think beyond the steady pulse of his beloved's spark…

"The Key to Vector Sigma… someone… told me you had it." Someone? More like a dream figure of his Bondmate. Optimus was more than likely aware that he had sneaked off and was more than likely going to give him one hell of an earful the moment he returned. But the Key was important… the Moon was important and these mechs were important. Problem was… he didn't know quite how.

"Key… key…" He seemed to almost be stuck in a loop, until warm lips cut off his voice, the warmth seeping completely through him and right down to his spark, bright and reassuring.

"Percy, do you have the key?" Strong hand were tenderly catching the mech's jaw lightly in his grip, stroking his thumbs softly over slightly chilled cheekplates, wanting nothing more than to reassure his Bondmate that he loved him.

"Yes… I have the Key…" Pale blue optics were flickering sharply, dazed with delight from the kiss. "Why… do… you want it?"

"Ah… actually I haven't figured out that part." Skyspike almost winced, knowing he sounded particularly stupid in that moment. What did one do with a Key? Open something? Was it some mystical power source thingy? "What exactly does it do?"

"Do…? Oh yes…" However, Perceptor gazed at the unfamiliar mech then towards the surprisingly quiet Bumblebee, a mech he recognised. He couldn't give the Key to just anyone… "Um…"

"He's Prime's Bondmate." Bumblebee blurted out, glancing between Sky and Percy and let out a slight chirp of consternation that they were positively stuck up in some rusty airshaft going around in verbal circles.

"How long have we been out of it?" Lightspeed asked, his head cocked slightly, giving Bumblebee a once-over and clearly deciding that maybe he really didn't want to know the answer to that.

Before Bee could answer, Skyspike was on his knees before Perceptor, reaching out to grip the other's shoulders, gripping them and getting the badly shaken Scientist's fully attention. "What does the Key do?"

"It unlocks the central computer on Cybertron… Vector Sigma and it also… turns organics into metallic components."

His features were blank for a long moment before it was as if a lightbulb had been turned on inside of him and all the particularly crazy pieces were fitting together. The Moon, the Key, the AllSpark and Cybertron. That was some crazy plan the Primes had there! The images of Cybertron, charred and blackened sprang to mind, the holograms that Optimus had shown him when they had first met… when Sam and Optimus had first met.

"Perceptor… would it be crazy to hazard a guess that if given enough power the key could transform the entire surface of a small moon?"

"Why yes." Perceptor was about to go on when he blinked. "We… are on a moon?"

"Cybertron is _dying_. All we need is _right_ here! Well… except for Taciturn. Need the antidote to the zombie plague… but everything we need is within reach! We could use the moon to rebuild Cybertron, all the raw materials…!"

"But the gravidic forces on Earth…" Bee was chirping softly.

"Oops…" Sky rubbed the back of his helm, looking a little uncertain about what he had been saying when Bumblebee pointed that out to him.

"But the idea does have merit…"

* * *

**The Bridge, Autobot Starship Iacon's Spire**

"Cybertron." Even Prime was standing, the entire bridge crew staring at the first real view of the planet as it slowly turned in the dark void of space, the night-side of the metallic world turned towards them. It could have just as well been the day-side, flares of red and amber streaked across the patchwork of what could be called 'continents' in some form or another, bands of black smoke rose from these horrible fiery smears and encircled the planet making it look almost ridiculous.

Cybertron was burning.

Cybertron was dying.

"No…" His spark was almost torn from his chest as he stared at the image, taking a step towards it, all the air being sucked out of him and leaving his systems floundering to cool themselves. He had seen this before, the initial fires that had burned during the early days of the war, but this was something all together different. There were brief flashes of light flittering over the surface as if it had been lightning in a storm… "Bombing…" And it wasn't the Decepticons that were doing it. Primus, the Autobots were actually bombing the Decepticon bases.

"Sir." Jolt was looking up from the scanners, he was saying something to Optimus, saying something but for some reason the Prime couldn't hear him, the world had gone mad.

Everything was dying, his spark buzzed with ache and longing. Sky was gone… his precious Bondmate… wasn't there… And it hurt more than anything he had ever suffered through before, to know his Bondmate was so far away…

"Prime, Sir?"

Suddenly a hand gripped Optimus's shoulder tightly, jolting him from his thoughts, Ratchet standing there, physically blocking out the view of the planet behind him. "Optimus, we need you."

"Sam…" His voice was barely above a whisper, strained and sounding with the pain that rose upwards from within, clouding everything within him. He had been so long without him, been so long without the wonderful mech that had brightened everything within him… had a few brief moments, held him… had him in his arms and then… he was gone again. It was if the distance was subjecting him to static, a loud crackle of interstellar jamming bursting upwards between them. "_Sky_…"

_Optimus?_

It was faint. A presence so faded he was certain he was hallucinating.

_Orion? _

He choked back a sound, any defence he had, any strength leached away into the air around him, the mechs under his command seeing for the first time the truly emotional side to him. Sky was his strength and without him, he was nothing. It felt like he was breaking apart into a thousand pieces. Though hands were shoving him backwards into his chair, the tingles of medical scans running swiftly over his form, he could hear someone talking to him again… both through internal comms and audibly… but he couldn't hear… he was desperately seeking out that voice again.

"_Sky_!" It was a choked whimper, his blue optics painfully bright. He couldn't lose him again! No… no…! He couldn't! Their Bond was positively singing with his emotions.

_Orion, what is it? Love?_ The voice drifted through his mind, clearer now for a moment, a hard servo shoving Ratchet away from him, his hand coming up to his helm, trying to focus on the voice that echoed through his mind. _Love?_

_Sky?_ Hope flared for a moment.

_I'm right here, Orion. I felt… are you all right? For a moment there… I…_ It was as if Sky was right there, bronze and black, wings drooping slightly with concern, those deep hazel optics glowing softly at him. For a moment, there was clarity, his spark singing with delight, reaching out towards the distant light that brightened the universe more than any star could.

_Come home. _

_I can't. _

_Why did you leave me? Sky… why did you say nothing…? Did I… do something?_ A thousand questions crammed into the space, chattering across their Bond and echoing loudly in the silence. All his insecurities rearing their rather ugly heads right, exposing him for what he was without his Sky… The mech was his strength, his guide.

_Oh, Orion, it wasn't you! I'll be with you soon, I promise. I just had some Primus-spawned inspiration… Don't worry, Bumblebee is with me and were okay._

A lie. An obvious one given that their sparks were joined so intimately.

_No. You can't come here. You need to find Taciturn. Catch Megatron. Stop the fighting. I finally understand what the Primes want…_

_I am coming to find you._ No, he was not going to back down. He couldn't do this without Sky. Frag the universe. He was not going to lose his Bondmate again, not to anyone or anything!

_No. _

Sky… please…

_I love you, Orion. _

_NO!_ His voice was loud in his audios, making Ratchet physically jump with the volume as he was trying to work out what was going on with their Prime, concern and deep worry touching his features as he was leaning over their leader. Other faces appeared in his blurry field of view… voices echoing in a place that seemed to far away now too. _Please Sky… don't leave me! I lost you! For so long… so long I was without you… I could barely function knowing that I had been the one to… _

_You trusted in me to take the AllSpark where the Decepticons couldn't reach it. Trust in me now. Just… trust in me over this. I will come back to you, Orion, my promise. Death couldn't stop me the first time; I doubt it could stop me this time. _

_Don't… leave… me… _

_I will __**never**__ leave you._ And a warmth spread through Optimus as if a hand had curled around his spark and was stroking across it softly, his entire frame slowly beginning to relax and drop back against the comfort of the chair he sat in. A blissful wave of love and reassurance washed over everything inside of him, leaving him alone with a warmth throbbing away inside his spark. _Look around you, you are not alone, Orion. Trust in them and we will all be there for the day that Cybertron will be reborn. _

Vivid blue optics shuttered for a moment before fluttering back open to gaze into the concerned gaze of Ratchet who was hovering over him, having found absolutely nothing wrong with the Autobot before him.

"What the slag is going on, Prime?" Ratchet demanded.

"Just… a vision of something wonderful." A smile touched his lips, as he straightened and looked around at his friends and felt the loneliness in his spark lift. Skyspike would return to him. All would be well. "Plot a course to the location Elita provided us. Let's go win ourselves a war!"

* * *

**The Gas Factories, Cybertron**

Great machines were moving in the smoky factories, the air was positively choked with chemicals and the vile scent of the noxious gas that had been the cause of so much trouble for the Cybertronian people. The sound was almost deafening, everything working almost to its limit, Flame was not about to have physical limitations slow him down for any reason. The scientist had decided to put forwards Megatron's plan, though the brilliant mech was not about to limit his ambitions in the slightest. What was the good of subduing the entire population of Cybertron if one only wanted the attention of Primus? There were far more meaningful things he could think of doing with them…

"Sir?" One of the Decepticon's turned from his duty station, watching Flame working frantically at the primary controls to all of the machinery, his optics widening at what he saw. What was Flame doing? New code was streaming across the screen, data being uploaded into the shell program that was embedded in the virus grown within the gas chambers like some biological organism, multiplying when stimulated with 'food'. "Sir, you have no permission to rewrite the master code, Megatron gave orders…"

"No need to worry…" Flame was smiling in a way that sent a cold chill straight down the Decepticon's spinal plating. "I know _exactly_ what I'm doing."

* * *

XD HEHE XDDDDDDDDD ~~~~3 love you all ^^


	16. The Moment Before

**Author's Note: SURPRISE! I'm not dead XD loool. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Taciturn and Shatterstrike. :)**

**Please review ^^ **

* * *

**Decepticon Headquarters, Cybertron**

Explosions rocked the massive black frame of the what had been Decepticon Headquarters, it looked more like cracked open engine block than what had been the central component in the Decepticon war effort. Flames spewed out of the upper levels, smoke billowing out of every gap in the roof, filtering upwards into the sky, invisible to the optic against the already smoke-filled skies. More missiles slammed into the already battered shell, shaking the entire complex and sending walls crashing down, the mindless shells of the infected were everywhere, staggering through the rubble and cornering any mech or femme that got in their way.

Starscream swallowed around the lump in his vocal components at the sight of it, the image of what the Decepticons had been lay in tatters under the combined fire of his Decepticon-Autobot forces, however, there was still one problem with this situation. Where was Megatron? The last reports that had came out from their spies had said that Megatron and Shockwave were still here, still in the depths of this chaos and slaughter. His fingers tightened as he glanced slightly towards the large white and crimson frame of Skyfire fighting against those who had destroyed Cybertron and those that would destroy them. This was definitely not his plan, nothing had gone as he had hoped, but at least this place would fall, the heart of what had destroyed so many lives would burn and be cast down into the pit.

_'Hey... 'Screamer...'_ The comm blast cut through the horror, jerking him right back into the present as he caught a glimpse of one of his trinemates appearing in one of the broken out windows, gesturing slightly to an object that was being held in one hand. It swayed back and forth from one 'horn', the one glowing optic broken out. _'Looks like someone got here before us.'_

_'Can you tell who did it?'_ His lips twitched upwards in some small measure of relief, Shockwave was no longer going to be an issue, something that was definitely welcome considering the situation.

_'From the carnage up here... I suspect, Master Megatron decided that he no longer needed Shockwave's services.' _

Though that definitely didn't help, at least they knew Megatron had been present at _some_ point recently to dispose of a problem for them, but that didn't answer the simple question where their former illustrious leader had actually gone. _'Any sign of Flame?'_ There was still the issue of the rather insane Autobot scientist, the one that Starscream now knew was the source of the virus that had infected so many.

_'Umm...' _

_'Skywarp? Report.' _

_'About Flame, you might want to come look at this. Its not good, 'Screamer... I mean seriously not good.' _

Within moments Starscream was joining his trinemate, his optical ridges lifting sharply as he slipped down from the edge of the window frame and down into the space beyond. His optics widened at the vast sprays of fluids that coated every surface, tiny pieces of what had once been a Decepticon littered the floor, the only piece that was still large enough to be consider something other than debris was the head that sat on a nearby bench top, the cold broken optic staring at him sightlessly. "You weren't..." A hand reached out to lightly touch the cranial unit of one of the most feared of Decepticons, which promptly rolled from the table and bounced across the floor, dribbling fluids as it rolled.

"Over here." Skywarp was bringing up several schematics from the open files still running on the control panel nearby. "This... do you...?"

"_No_." This was definitely not good at all, if what was on the screens was actually either towards completion or functional all of Cybertron, every sparked Cybertronian was in deep trouble. "This can't be!"

"It is." Before his comm chirped softly again. "Looks like things just got worse, Starscream, looks like Prime and his _followers_ just pulled into orbit."

"Maybe for once... the _those_ Autobots can be of some use." Maybe just maybe, they would be able to stop the horror that existed on Cybertron from consuming all of them. Moving over towards the communications consume in what appeared to be Megatron's private study, he was bringing up planetary scans and the blip that had to be the Autobot ship. Fingering the frequencies he was soon picking out the one the Autobots in the Rebellion had previously used... "Starscream to Optimus Prime. We need to talk."

_"Prime."_ Came the response after a moment, the screen flickering and revealing the face of the Autobot Leader, one that clearly didn't look too pleased, especially not to see someone like him.

"I would like to come to some kind of agreement with you over a plan of action." Starscream knew that Optimus probably thought he was going to use this to his advantage, but it was quite the opposite, all he wanted was to be able to provide some kind of resistance to the Decepticon threat. The plans that had been spelled out in Megatron's personal logs and the fact that Flame was nowhere to be found just added to the entire situation. "It would seem the best way to do all this is to... work together, your Autobots and my forces here." His were a mix of Decepticons, a few Neutrals and Autobots that had found the only safety was to team up with former enemies to escape the Zombie forces laying waste to what remained of the planet.

_"Work together? I wasn't aware you knew the meaning of those words, Starscream."_ Prime was sceptical, extremely so, especially when it turned out that it really was Starscream on the other end. However, Optimus Prime was distracted more than anything, having so many things on his processors, this one was not something he particularly wanted to think about.

"Space that sarcasm of yours, Prime, I'm not doing this as a social call... I mean it." Starscream sighed as the large white and crimson frame of his lover appeared after a few moments, returning from his scouting runs to be with his Bondmate. His helm bumped forwards lightly against the strong chassis when the image cut out after a few moments, the static leaving them only with an audio signal. "For once, just be the 'trust in all' Autobot scrap-head and believe me. We need you down here."

Skyfire's fingers were lightly brushing against the back of Starscream's helm, reassuring the mech that what he was doing was what was needed right then. His vivid blue optics dimming after a moment, shifting his weight and a long arm coiled around the slender waist, one single fingertip sweeping against the edge of one of those gorgeous wings.

_"Forgive me for not immediately trusting in one of my enemies, _particularly_ one that is noted for his underhanded schemes."_ Lips pressed together, It was clear from the sound of the other's voice that he was still extremely sceptical and wouldn't yield to any reasoning anytime soon. _"I will... consider your proposition." _It was almost said as if it were an afterthought... though there was a hint of genuine interest, one buried between the words somewhere.

"Have you ever considered I had more than one motive for those schemes other than to kill Megatron? I thought you of all mechs would understand what it is to have one's lover stripped from them." He had access to some information about what had been up with the Prime and a certain revived Autobot flyer, one that had taken off back in the direction of Earth, the dirty little rock. "You just assume you know all there is to know about _Decepticons_." Attempting to keep down his emotions, he was melting into the reassuring frame of his lover, optics closing tightly, ignoring the fluids that were beginning to dry on the walls, the horrors that lurked just outside and relish the fact that he had his lover... had back what had been stolen so long before. "You assume we all want power... which isn't true... what I wanted..." His fingers tightened between the warm metal plating. fingertips worming their way deeper into the gaps, practically clinging to Skyfire. "What I wanted had been taken from me."

_"Perhaps I have assumed, but I have the right to be cautious. Regardless of motives __any__ Decepticon would see me offline, would see __him__ offlined again. If you have lost as I have then you know..."_ There was a pause, a soft sound, barely over the slight crackle of the comm, the words seemed to be strained, as if not wanting anyone else to hear them. _"To have him back and lose him again would be unbearable."_

"And I have a right to ask why you let Megatron have so much control... Why you didn't do something sooner before he took..." His voice crackled, his vocals protesting him making any other sound. The strength he had only took him so far, so much strain in the past few days had worn on him heavily, he was not invulnerable...

"Optimus." Skyfire interrupted, speaking up the first time since he had arrived, allowing Starscream to melt against him and allow him to be the one to talk to the other Autobot. "You may not recognise my voice... though I would hope the vorns we spent working closely at the Science Institute and many other places would be enough for you to know that I am who I say I am. I would hope that you would still trust in me as I trusted in you."

"Sky..." Starscream whispered, before being silenced again with another gentle stroke against one of those pretty twitching wings and fluttered a little and pressed into the contact.

Pausing for a moment, he was glancing at Skywarp then at the face of Thundercracker that appeared nearby, nodding at them both as they quickly went out to gather more of the others to see if they could locate where Flame and Megatron had gone. "Starscream is not just speaking for Decepticons when he asks for your help, he speaks for Autobots as well. Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp all rescued a number of our people who had been held captive in the Deception Prison as insurance of loyalty from other useful mechs that were forced into becoming Decepticons. I was the reason Starscream sided with the Decepticons, _he_ is the reason I am still functioning."

_"Skyfire? Of course I remember you but I believed... that you were offlined. I... welcome the news that you're alive old friend."_ There was a moment of happiness, and they could tell from just the voice alone that Prime was smiling, even for just an astrosecond, but he was happy over the fact that Skyfire was still all in one piece. _"To think that Megatron was doing such a heinous thing... he is not the mech he used to be."_

"Like that should be news to you." Starscream snorted sarcastically, his optical ridges drawing together after a moment, clearly not pleased at all with what was going on, his entire frame shivering slightly and just pressing in even closer to his Bondmate, the last thing he want was to step away from the throbbing spark just beneath his audio. "You knew. You slagging Autobots knew... knew about the resistance, knew about those captured, knew about the whole fragging thing. You can't deny it. What other reason can you give me that Barricade could break into the Autobot base on that organic world and make it out with your prized hacker?"

_"I did know some but not everything and I assure you, I did __not__ know about the prisons. Had I... I would've worked to free them."_

"Autobot leader extraordinaire my aft." But it was muted with a hush from Skyfire, knowing that Starscream's exasperation and belief that the Autobot leader had known rearing its head. "Is it that pastel coloured bondmate of yours? You know, _the other one_." Elita had always been a thorn in every military bot's side, she had been a pain for those on Cybertron, she knew about the Prisoners... knew about it all... yet she had done nothing... no matter what Starscream had tried to plot to get her to make a move and rescue Skyfire and the others.

"Bondmate? Elita? No. She is not, and will never be, my bonded. She and I have had a difference of opinion that cannot be reconciled." He sounded almost dismissive of Elita, clearly something had happened and the femme had lost herself whatever she had wanted with Optimus Prime and it was clear that there had been some interaction between the ship and the planetside Autobots that refused to even listen to Starscream or any of the others that had attempted to contact them. "Wait... you believe she _knew_ and said _nothing_?"

"Bravo." Starscream let out an unhappy sound, before finally regaining some kind of emotional balance, but remained within the circle of Skyfire's arms, secure knowing the mech he loved so desperately was close to him. "That's one conniving femme you cavorted with. She won't take any calls from any of the Autobots that we released and have joined the Rebellion against Megatron. So are you willing to listen now? Willing to get your aft planetside, sort out that slagging femme and _help_ us? We need to know where the gas factories are... where that damned hacker of yours is... if we are going to have any chance of stopping Flame."

"Not even I am as perfect as everyone believes." And then everything that Starscream had said finally and completely registered, his voice showing his surprise and dismay over the name spoken. This one particular former Autobot was definitely not one that he wanted to hear had been involved with the scheming mind of his former 'brother' Megatron. "_Flame_? He's behind this? That does not bode well, not at all. I... will agree to a temporary truce."

"Then get your aft planetside and for Primus sake... tell that femme to stop bombing my people!" Well at least, Starscream mused for a moment, they were getting somewhere.

* * *

**Landing Field, Autobot Base, Earth.**

The sky glittered with a thousand stars, the moon hovering low in the sky, a silver disc against the horizon. The tall powerful form of Ultra Magnus stood on the tarmac, his head lifted to gaze up at the heavens above, taking in everything around him. The end was coming. A pinprick of light stood out from the rest, catching his attention and he swallowed around the lump in the back of his throat, his expression showing his emotions for a brief moment to the world, the feeling of both hope and despair. This was it. The finally battle would be here. Cybertron was now visible in Earth's sky, the humans would know... they would know about them... there was no more hiding, no more chances for them to remain invisible, especially not with the powerful form of Omega Supreme lit up just over the base.

No more running. The war would either be won or lost within the next day or two.

"We will win, Magnus." A hand lightly touched against his arm lightly, making the large mech glance down at the form of his lover, the bright green optics that promised him the world and so much more. "We will get through this."

"I don't know if I can believe that." They had lost so many to this war, so many that would never come back. Friends, family and all those that had mattered had fallen to the slaughter. "Everything... all that we've lost... there are so few of us left..."

"We _will_ win." Fingers curled against the side of his cheekplate, drawing his head downwards and heated lips touched his cold ones. "You taught me never to give up."

"I... not me... you were..."

"Always the modest one. For once, know that it was you that got us this far. I might have found you... but it was you that convinced me that fighting, that Cybertron and our people were not completely lost to the horrors. Though we are few... we can still rebuild."

"I..."

"We will win, Magnus. There is no ifs or buts. We _have_ to."

"What did he say?" Glancing around, he was swallowing hard and knowing that Omega had seen Remedy, their medic here on Earth with Ratchet and Wheeljack gone.

"Yes."

"You mean... we... you...?"

"Yes."

"Omega... we... now... you have to stay here..."

"No. I'm going with you. I need to be there." A hand was lightly stroking over Ultra Magnus's shoulder softly, teasing across the warm metal, feeling the slight tremble and clear concern in those bright optics as they gazed at him. "Because right now, there is nowhere safe for any of us and I need to make sure my Sparkling's creator comes back in one piece."

* * *

**Launch Bay, ****Autobot Starship _Iacon's Spire_**

Fingers lightly brushed against the warm helm of his twin, Sideswipe leaning in and gazing into the pair of blue optics that flickered open after a moment, responding to the tender caresses as the pair stood in the dark launch bay of the Autobot ship. "Everything will turn out fine, Sunny." His voice was soft as he shifted just a little closer, an arm curling around the slender waist and touching their foreheads together for a moment, helms clicking lightly. "Trust me."

"I doubt... I'm any good for... anything..." A shiver flickered upwards through the golden yellow frame, fingers clenching lightly at silver armour at the small of Sideswipe's spinal plating. Golden helm twisting slightly, it tucked itself against the warm throat, inhaling the familiar scent of his brother's wax mixed with weapon's lubricant, the soothing feel of the other's embrace a reminder that he had been forgiven, even if it was just by Sideswipe. The thought... the thought of what he had been, of what he could have been turned into. What if he had been turned into a zombie like the others? What if the little gismo inside of his processors wasn't able to keep away the horror that was lurking just beneath the surface of his programming.

"Don't say that, Brother. You're needed right here and now. I _need_ you."

"Sides... are you sure?" Those pretty blue optics lifted just enough to gaze into his brother's features, feeling a flutter of warmth drift through his spark, reminding him that he was still loved, despite everything he had done to his brother. Sideswipe had forgiven him, given him a second chance at life. However, his optics glanced towards Ironhide and some of the others in the launch bay, the hateful looks some directed his way, reminding him of exactly what he had done. "But do they... even want me here?"

"Don't look at them, Sunstreaker." A finger touched the underside of his brother's jaw, guiding it back upwards so that he could press a soothing kiss on those warm clinging lips. He wouldn't fail his brother, not when they needed to work together to find exactly where Taciturn had disappeared off too. "Its you and me again... just us." His palm stroked up along spinal plating, drawing him even closer, chassis to chassis, their frames brushing intimately together for a moment.

"Alright Sides... alright." Sunny's lips twitched upwards slightly, the gentle reassurance enough to restore some of his confidence. "Let's go pull Taciturn's aft out of trouble again."

"Don't see why they let _him _come, twins're as bad as Blaster and the Con." Ironhide grumbled, thankful that Shatterstrike was with him, the mech being everything one grumpy old weapons specialist could ask for. "Should leave this to the _Autobots_, not the ones lackeys."

"'Hide, stop grumbling over it. At least he's making himself useful instead of clogging your exhaust pipe." The olive green mech was seated against the wall, his head resting back against the metal, feeling the thrum of the ship's engines somewhere behind him. This was his first time in space, first time off planet, at least Ironhide was the same, Cybertronian still sounding odd in his audios, no matter that he could speak it after getting the corrective programming from Ratchet. "Soundwave on the other servo... I ain't happy about him, but he hasn't done anything _so_ _far_. However... I still don't quite think I want to know what he does to satellites in his spare time... Wonder if Blaster is jealous over that..." A snort of amusement escaped him, shaking his head slightly, before winking at the growling 'Hide.

Sideswipe glanced their way, the silvery mech snickering softly at the crack on the Decepticon's expense.

Said Decepticon was gazing back at them from the other side of the bay, clearly not pleased over the crack, 'wings' flickering in irritation and clearly not about to comment for their amusement. Though Blaster was soon to be arriving, Soundwave proving himself to at least be useful enough to them to leave alone and not shove him in the brig to the end of all this.

"When they get their sorry afts in trouble it's not my problem." Ironhide continued, black arms crossed and still pacing within the confines of the space, his cannon's glowing faintly in the darkness. They would split up and hopefully a pair of them would be able to find where on Cybertron the answer to the virus could be hiding.

"Well... right now some 'sorry afts' are our trouble. Do you know if they've heard anything back from Silverbolt or Bumblebee?" Hopefully they would be able to work something out before they ended up with Cybertron ploughing right into the earth and flattening the entire place.

"Not a word, we're on our own for this one."

"On our own is definitely not quite right for this one... we got enough 'others' to consider it an army..." Rolling his optics, he was tucking one knee up against his chassis, swallowing a little around the lump in his throat. "Well... if you consider a bunch of former Decepticons and shell-cracked Autobots an army... led by Starscream..." A snort of laughter, he couldn't help it the whole thing was close to ridiculous.

"Oh yeah, Starscream... real reassuring." The mech hissed, shaking his black head and gazing down at Shatterstrike, feeling a surge of warmth flutter through his spark. If he was going to off-line, at least he knew he had had a few years with the one who meant so much to him, though his optics flashed towards Soundwave accusingly, the Decepticon only starting straight back at him for a moment before returning to whatever he was doing.

"At least he has been achieving something, unlike you Autobots." Soundwave finally spoke up, starting both twins and making Shatterstrike reach for his weapon, clearly all of them still jumpy around the battle-hardened Decepticon in their midst.

Ironhide stalked across the deck, reaching down and gripping Soundwave's chassis, literally dragging him upwards and bringing them optic to optic. Before sneering slightly, his cannons whining softly with an influx of power, clearly adding to the threat he was making. "Last I checked all his plans revolved around overthrowing Megatron, not anything worth mentioning, _Con_."

"And yours revolved around slagging any moving object, dangerous or otherwise." The dark blue mech deadpanned, crimson optics narrowing sharply and a powerful hand wrapped around Ironhide's wrist, squeezing painfully tight and clearly not about to allow the other to control the situation.

"I'm a soldier; it's my duty. I don't pretend otherwise."

"You are incapable of 'pretend'."

Shatterstrike was gripping Ironhide's arm, tugging at it softly, no matter if Soundwave was a screwed up piece of work and had really screwed up everything for them, at least the mech was helping them. At least they had a way past the Decepticon orbital grid that would shoot a vessel as big as theirs out of the sky.

Leaning in, his fingers squeezed harder, leaving small dents in the other's plating, almost yanking the mech off his pedes. "And you're incapable of feeling, I can tell you which one I prefer."

"_Enough_ Ironhide! Just stop. I won't have ya badmouthin' him." A pair of crimson hands were shoving Ironhide back sharply into Shatterstrike, clearly not about to back down when his Lover was being made the target of Ironhide's frustration. "Go polish yah cannon or something."

Soundwave was straightening, smoothing down ruffled armour, his face as bland as it had been before, expression unchanged, but his fingers were lightly brushing the underside of Blaster's elbow joint, drawing the angry Communications mech backwards and away from the grumbling Weapons Specialist. "You do not need to trouble yourself with him, Blaster."

"I'm not goin' ta let him talk about ya like that." Blaster hissed, clearly not going to let Ironhide be pulled away.

"Right now, what we need to do and what we want to do are two different things." Arms slipped around Blaster, drawing the mech backwards and holding him closer, preventing him from going after Ironhide. "I need you calm, Blaster." However, Soundwave also needed to get back into the data nets so be able to find out where Megatron was, despite being here with the Autobots and Blaster, some part of him was still fiercely loyal to Megatron... despite everything... he couldn't give up his lifetime of loyal service.

"I just..." A quiet protest, his head tipping upwards and finally giving in to the warm touch of his lover, Soundwave knew just how to sooth him, humming softly against his audio in frequencies that just made him feel like he was floating on air. "Alright, alright."

"Good." Soundwave was gazing across as Ironhide, the moment he was finally back on Cybertron he would do what he could to follow whatever orders Megatron had left him, but he would keep Blaster with him. He was not about to give up what he had finally gotten back after so long.

"Prepare for launch." A voice spoke over the internal comm, tinny and echoing through the shadows. "Time to go save Cybertron."

* * *

**Autobot Mausoleum, The Moon**

Powerful hands tore through the hull of the ship, the massive frame of the mech coming in through the gap, his frame slipping inside as sparks showered his frame, pinging silently off his frame. His optics narrowed as he moved, his spark throbbing hotly within his chassis, his gaze sweeping the darkness within, Megatron's head twisting towards the direction of sound, his entire frame shifting uncomfortably, picking up quite a number of Autobot signals going off like flares from a stranded team. Voices echoed through the fractured and static filled signals that were fluttering around like a thousand fire-moths attracted by air and light. However, there was one presence here that shone through everything else, bright and hot and drawing him in like those insectoids... pulling him closer as he stalked through the darkness, his frame hovering just outside of a doorway in the corridor he had forced his way into from deep space.

"I don't believe any of what you're saying." Velocity's voice was raised above the others around him, struggling against the restraints that he had been placed in, his optics burning fiercely as he glared at the weapon that was levelled at his head. "All of you are... it couldn't be Megatron, no matter what Shockwave would attempt to try... my Lord would _never _do what you suggest, he is of the finest of components and..." Fingers clenched slightly, clearly irritated over the entire thing.

"Surprise, Surprise, Megatron's little pet doesn't think the Tyrant can do wrong; he brainwashed you good didn't he? Let's get rid of him and move on." They had been at it quite a bit, attempting to get anything out of this mech, but only ending up with a basket load of denials. It was clear from the expression on Cliffjumper's face, he wanted nothing more than to slag the mech and be rid of him all over again.

Rodimus frowned, his fingers curling slightly by his sides, before reaching out and pushing the muzzle of the weapon down and away from the clearly irritated and unhappy Decepticon. "I said _enough_ Cliffjumper. If you continue to not listen you'll be asked to stand guard." Though even his patience was wearing thin when it came to this brightly coloured mech who definitely wasn't about to give up what he believed. "I can only tell you what I know, what I've seen. I didn't know how he was before, only what he is now. I won't continue to repeat myself."

"You Autobots always were suspicious petro-rats." Velocity snorted, his doorwings flickered slightly, his lips pressing together and definitely not about to divulge anything that he knew. Though from his internal chronometer's correction for the passage of... the passage of _death_... he had been out a very long time. His wrists ached in the too tight restraints, his optics dimming as his head dipped, Shockwave was behind this, of that he was certain. However, his arguments suddenly stopped in mid-sentence, his optics widening slightly as he fell silent, stilling himself the moment he felt the familiar spark... Megatron? Could he trust his finely tuned sensors? Did the others realise? Had... had Megatron come in person to find him? Doorwings fluttered, twitching slightly, barely able to keep himself together. Hopefully... these Autobots wouldn't realise.

"And the Decepticons have always been power hungry, dead set on controlling the universe and everyone in it, your point?"

"I was never power-hungry." His voice was soft, feeling the muzzle of that weapon come up again, pressing beneath the soft spot of his chin, his lips pressing together sharply, feeling vulnerable like that. Yet, there was a soft growl of extreme anger coming from somewhere just beyond one of the doorways. Megatron was edging in closer, he could feel it, hear the faint buzz of energy collecting in Decepticon weapons systems. This wasn't going to end well if they decided to use him as a bargaining chip, it was clear these Autobots... whoever they were... didn't quite know what Megatron would do...

"Perhaps he will come for you, in the meantime you can enlighten us to what you believe his plans were." Rodimus was thoughtful for a moment, this mech was useful, extremely so. If what the mech said was true, if that still remained true, they might have a chance to keep their freedom and stop whatever Megatron's plans were as much as he wanted to keep this mech in one piece.

Cliffjumper scowled at all of them, bright crimson paint seeming quite out of place in the solemn corridors of the ship. "Worthless scrap."

However, for the first time, the yellow frame of Bumblebee shivered where he had tucked himself of the way against one wall, just observing and not wanting to interfere. What would Prime say over using another mech as bait, Decepticon or not, this mech had been killed before the war, before there had been the slaughter of his friends and family. Sensor relays tingled, his vocals choking for a long moment, his spinal plating suddenly becoming ramrod straight. "Cliffjumper... I think he's here _now_. I heard _something_." The soft click of metal on metal, not one of the other waking Autobots, dazed and frightened, but the soft scrap of metal digits against hall plating.

The massive shape of Megatron moved through the doorway, impressive, growling and covered with what looked like mech-fluid that had been liberally sprayed and smeared across the silvery metal, having dried at some time and remained glued to the mech's frame. His crimson optics narrowed on Cliffjumper who had turned Velocity around and had the muzzle of that weapon pressed so hard against Velocity's throat, the mech was letting out a sound of extreme distress.

"Mega...tron!" Velocity squirmed hard, tugging roughly at the tight bonds that held his wrists behind his back, his frame still extremely woozy from the fact that he had been dragged quite literally back from the Matrix, his spark throbbing achingly within him. Though his optics widened at the spatter of fluids across the mech's frame, attempting to work out exactly what had happened, though he couldn't quite bring himself to think where everything was obviously heading. Megatron wouldn't! Not... not the mech that he loved... he had sworn he wouldn't do such things, no matter what happened. "Mega... Megatron...?"

"T-told you it was him..." Bumblebee whispered, his doorwings flickering sharply, his vocals choking up. Though in the face of any other mech he would quite willingly face up to them, but Megatron had been the reason for his prolonged silence. This Decepticon was the source of all evil, the centre of darkness that had descended upon their homeworld, destroying everything in his path.

Rodimus stiffened, reading for his own weapon, but froze in shock. "Megatron."

"Release him." It was a fierce growl, fury rising at every single Autobot that had dared to touch what was his, touch the most precious thing to him. "Or perish." Either way, these Autobots would suffer for daring to harm Velocity, this mech was his entire world, the reason why he had been attempting to get his hands on the Allspark. Yet, here he was... alive, functioning and gazing at Megatron with uncertainty.

"Not until you surrender yourself." Rodimus challenged him, moving between Megatron and the struggling mech that was being silenced by Cliffjumper, who was not about to let any Decepticon walk away from this particular situation functional. "Until you can answer for your crimes."

Biting down on the offending hand that attempted to silence him, his bright optics burned fiercely, his entire frame stilling, before he cried. "Don't listen to them, my Lord! He will kill me no matter what..." Cliffjumper was twisting Velocity's arms up behind his back, gaining a hiss of pain and the mech's head dipped slightly, feeling the heat of the weapon's muzzle firmly pressed up against the thinnest part of his armour.

A howl of fury escaped Megatron, the silver Decepticon was not about to let any filthy Autobot take the one thing that had finally been returned to him. Within a split second, the mech charged, slamming an arm hard into Rodimus' frame making the mech double over in pain. His movements were so fast, Cliffjumper jerked back, physically using Velocity as a shield, when an electronic cacophony split all their audios as Bumblebee attempted to distract the monster who dared to call himself a Cybertronian from his target. Spinning, Megatron lunged forwards, a hand suddenly gripping Bumblebee's throat, crushing it in one fist, slamming the yellow Autobot back against the wall, slowly cutting off all the fluids to Bee's processors.

"NO!" Velocity shrieked, a heel slamming hard into Cliffjumper's ankle joint, enough to bob the first blast of that weapon that scorched the side of his helm, impacting against the age worn plating. "No...! My Lord! There..." Jerked back again, he was thrashing in the powerful grip that held him. His entire world was drifting away, he wished there was something he could do... anything to stop something from happening to Megatron or the others.

"Do not think you can _bargain_ with me." Megatron snarled, his hand still holding the struggling Bumblebee, the slender mech was clawing at the massive hand that was holding him, doorwings fluttering wildly in distress as the blue glow of them was starting to dim. "Release him or you will be returned to once you came." Denta glinted in the light as he was prowling closer, knowing that the next shot might blow right through his beloved's processors. "The pit."

"I ain't scared of that." Cliffjumper snapped back, blue optics blazing, though for once he was glancing towards the younger yellow mech, watching the life slowly draining out of him.

But it was Velocity that was shivering slightly, lips parted and disbelief on his features over what Megatron was doing as the fusion cannon on Megatron's free arm pointed down at Rodimus Prime, the glow of a charging energy blast hovering just within the barrel.

"Resistance is not tolerated."

No one would stand between him and his lover.

* * *

**~~~~~3 you all**


	17. Visions Of The Future

**Author's Note: This story isn't dead XD I've just been extremely distracted. But I promise, next chapter will be longer. Though does anyone know who they would like to see in the next chapter? I thought a little moment of 'happiness' would be good for Optimus in this chapter. I feel so bad that he's wihtout his bondmate! **

**Disclaimer: Own Taciturn ^_^, Aegis Pax, Commodus Prime and Skyspike. *lucky me!***

**Please review I would love suggestions of what you would like to see. **

**Love you all! Aoz.**

* * *

**The Gas Factories, Cybertron**

Steam rose in twisting coils from the over pressurised pipes, boiling hot and searing anything in its path, eventually condensing on the ceiling of the cramped corridors and dripping down to form large puddles across the slick floor plating. Silverbolt tucked his head, almost striking it on the piping that passed overhead, his wings twitching at being in such cramped conditions. His spark clenched, fluttering like a wild little bird within his chassis, worry filling his processors when he thought about Bumblebee and the fact that his lover was somewhere else.

"He'll be okay, Silv." Taciturn gave the Aerialbot commander a gentle smile as he caught the glance shot over one wing at them. The golden mech brushing his palm across his face, attempting to wipe away the condensation that was collecting on his plating and dampening even his internals. "If there is someone that can keep Skyspike safe and get out of any tight spot, it would be Bee."

"Thankyou." It was a soft whisper of sound, but in the confines of the tunnel it was like a brutal roar in all their heads. The slightest noise bouncing down the corridor and more than certainly alerting anyone further down that someone was coming. They were just lucky that no one would ever think anyone would use this particular route down into the gas facility, the cramped, steam filled space almost unbearable for anyone's internals.

Doorwings twitched sharply as fingertips stroked up between his own, the emotional connection snapping and crackling between them, Tacit almost gasping softly as his own head twisted to gaze up into the handsome face of Bluestreak, feeling his spark warm at the sight of the mech.

"I'm here with you." He leaned forwards, lips brushing against his audio, the words reassuring as the impressive bulk of the larger mech shifted closer in behind Taciturn bringing up the rear. "I won't let you go."

Taciturn's spark sank at that, his entire frame sagging imperceptibly at the words, knowing that Bluestreak might be forced to let him go. He knew that uploading the possible cure for the Virus might cost him everything else inside himself. He knew it could work, he had seen the change in Sunstreaker, the darkness inside of the mech slipping away and evaporating to leave behind someone that remembered what they had done and regretted their actions. But at least Sunstreaker was still alive. "I love you, Blue."

Arms abruptly curled around his waist, tugging him backwards against the larger body, doorwings splayed across dark metal, twitching at the heat and the tickle of water down over the sensitive expanse of them. Fingers slipped beneath his jaw, lifting his head just enough that Bluestreak could kiss him, warm and deep, mouth devouring every inch of his own. Every part of him trembled with need and a spark-deep want, every part of him shuttering with feeling. Why did Bluestreak have to make him feel like this?

"Whatever you're thinking, I'll be right there with you." They were bound together, their sparks singing as they had for vorns, the music of their souls woven together as their futures were. "No trying to get anything past me this time." Vivid blue optics studied Taciturn's face, thumb sweeping across the edge of his jaw tenderly, just wanting to be able to memorise everything that he saw in those optics.

"Blue." Lips trembled slightly.

"Promise me."

Trying to turn his head enough to avoid those piercing optics, he squirmed slightly, but only ended up being dragged back those last few inches so that their frames were completely flush, pausing in the middle of the corridor and were surrounded by both steam and the lurking danger of discovery.

"Taciturn, _promise_ me." His fingers tightened around one slender wrist, preventing the escape of his Beloved, knowing something was going on and that if he did get this promise from him, than just maybe he wouldn't lose the one most precious to him.

"Okay… I promise." Green optics stared at the ground through his visor, shoulders drooping and just allowing himself to be held like that for a few more moments before glancing upwards, seeing the back of Silverbolt disappearing almost completely from view.

"I can't be without you anymore."

Taciturn barely heard the words escape his companion as he stepped away and hurried after the others, his entire body trembling slightly with his emotions. His spark clenched at the thought of Bluestreak following him if he did end up needing to give more to this plan than he hoped. He didn't want to think about it and almost ran right into the back of Silverbolt, the large mech stopping him as they came to the hatch that connected to inside of the facility.

"Hey, Tacit, we need you up here." Smokescreen gestured slightly, before he was stepping back slightly, enough to let the small golden mech slip between the others to get at the fogged up and rusted locking mechanism. Devcon and Bluestreak crowded his back, both armed and ready to shoot down anything on the other side of the door.

Leaning in, he was already cutting away the edges of the slimy screen, feeling the metal crumble slightly in his fingers, his olfactory sensor wrinkling slightly, as he pried it away. Soon he was tugging out wires and different components, studying them in the dark, almost claustrophobic space of the repair corridor. Whoever designed these spaces needed to think about comfort! Clipping several wires, he was welding them together, before reaching into the space amongst the wires and searched for a particular switch and flicked it.

With a rumbling hiss, the door groaned open slowly, a burst of cold air flooding the boiling hot space and he shivered in response. The stench of something wafted in with the cool air and he froze, his tanks dropping as his spark froze and his head twisted immediately to gaze at Bluestreak.

_Death_.

It was a living thing, vile and insidious, creeping in and soaking into their sparks. There was only one other place he had ever smelt this particular scent, one place that he had never seen but in someone else's memories.

"Blue." His body twisted and he was stretching out towards the mech, dragging his head down and kissing him so hard, their mouths meshed wildly, his free hand pushing the sniper rifle down and away. "Blue…" Why had he ever brought his beloved to a place like this? Allowed him to follow… knowing that death would cling to every surface… a spray of fluids and the broken shells of those destroyed by such insane minds.

"I'm okay." Bluestreak's voice was strained, his fingers rubbing lightly over his lover's helm, only able to draw in cooling air into his burning frame with Taciturn close. "Let's get this over with."

And Silverbolt reached out and pushed open the massive hatch and revealed the destruction and death that lay beyond.

* * *

**Cybertron**

For a moment, everything seemed to be perfectly silent, the roar of ship's engines fading into the background, the moaning cries of the half-living creatures that had once been Cybertronians. The snapping hiss of flames and battle cries of his own troops as they rushed in against the opposing Decepticon forces. Darkness cloaked the entire battlefield, the only illumination being provided by the erupting flares overhead and the fires sent by the barrage of heavy artillery that continued to pound one of the Decepticon strongholds.

Optimus Prime was covered with the fluids of other Cybertronians, his entire frame marred with a thousand scratches and slashes. Through the plumes of smoke and ashes, he could make out his friends, his soldiers smashing their way through the enemy lines, driving the Decepticons further back. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ploughed into the enemy lines, leaving a wave of carnage behind them, working as a well honed unit for the first time in vorns, both moving seamlessly together. And he could appreciate the graceful fluidity the twins possessed, the affection that finally sung between them like a living thing.

Cybertron was burning.

The pit was slowly consuming what was left of their war torn world, there was barely anything left of the once beautiful cities, of the vast and diverse culture that had once thrived on these decaying streets. What would happen if they did win this war? What chance did Cybertron have of being rebuilt? Millions had been reduced to a mere handful of survivors and even they were worn out, exhausted and the horrors that their world now possessed shocked even them.

What was left to save?

_That doesn't sound like you, Optimus._ A voice fluttered against the back of the Prime's processors, reaching across the distance and tenderly brushing against his spark as well, filling it with warmth and affection.

Everything inside of him seized, his body frozen amongst the burning buildings, his entire frame shivering once.

"Skyspike." The name was a strangled noise from his vocal components. Relief flared at the brush of spark against spark, the touch of the only mech that had every been able to offer him solace against the dark. _You had best not be injured._

_I'm perfectly fine._ The warmth continued to spill over the bond, swamping Optimus Prime with reassurance and something more, something that silenced the dark questions that haunted the Prime. _I just felt your need of me, Orion._ Invisible hands brushed against cheekplates, stroking and attempting to remove the smears of fluid that stained the warm metal.

_Cybertron is burning._ And in his mind, he could hear his own screams of horror, the endless tears that wanted to fall at the sight of their world reduced to this in nothing more than a generation. _Everything is burning, Sky. There is no hope here… the bodies of so many fill the streets, broken and lifeless. The smell, it is overwhelming, even the massacre at Praxis cannot compare to this._

_There is still hope._

_I wish I could believe that._ Blue optics flickered, hearing the screams of the dying finally slipping through the veil of silence that had fallen over his mind. Across their bond he shared what he saw, shared the darkness that crowded in all around him, the vision of his friends and fellow Autobots fighting not only against the remaining loyal Decepticons but also against the zombie -like victims of the Virus.

**Cybertron will not die. **

Smoke coiled about him, swallowing him whole as darkness wrapped its fingers around his body and spark, sliding into him like a shadow across a wall. The voice resonated all the way through him and he recognised it, knew it within the very core of his spark. Father. He had only heard it a few times, only heard the deep rumbling voice filling his dreams as a small sparkling, whispering of things he had needed to know as a Prime.

_I was just getting to that._ Skyspike almost seemed to be laughing this time, hope flaring like a star through Optimus at the wonderful flood of happiness that jolted through them all. _But you just love stealing my thunder._

**Young sparklings have no respect. **

_Orion, ignore him for a moment and listen to me. We have a plan to save Cybertron, I managed to find Perceptor and he has the Key to Vector Sigma. We thought it might be possible to use the key to transform the Moon into raw materials to rebuild Cybertron… even though there are a few kinks in the plan… we think that if we can get Vector Sigma working and add a little reprogramming to it we might just be able to return Cybertron to what it was. Reverse the clock if you will._ Skyspike was excited, the very notion that they could save Cybertron was too much for him to keep to himself.

Optimus Prime was inclined to scratch his head in question and ask exactly what that all meant, and then it hit him like a tonne of brinks to the chassis, the idea falling into place with why Skyspike had taken off as he had and why he had asked Wheeljack about Perceptor in the first place. Was it a coincidence that they happened to end up back on Earth's moon? Fate had a way of directing things. _What do you need me to do?_

_Restart Vector Sigma, or at least find it. We'll need Taciturn for this one, if anyone knows how to hack into a computer system its him. Though… everything will fail if we don't stop the Virus._ It was all crazy. Every part of it was either sheer craziness or just a number of coincidences lining themselves up so perfectly that they could see Commodus Prime had been lending them a hand along the way.

_We have a chance._ The Prime paused at that, his lips pressing together as everything seemed to slow around him, the chaos and fighting stilling until the universe seemed to be on pause. His spark twisted sharply inside his chassis at the emotions that assailed him. _I will go, but… _

_I'll come to you, Orion._ It was a tender whisper into the mech's audio, a sweet little brush of sound that had him wanting nothing more than searching out his companion and pulling him in close.

Yet, still there was a niggling feeling that touched the back of his processors, a sensation that he couldn't shake that something was going to happen again. _I love you. _The words slipped out of his mouth easily, his entire body shivering slightly with the sheer force of what he felt.

Did they really have a chance to win against everything that they were up against?

**Yes.**

Suddenly an explosion flashed before his optics, blinding him and knocking him back with the force of a tank slamming squarely into the centre of his chassis and sending him flying backwards and into the darkness of the stinging smoke and shattered world he lived in now.

* * *

**Trion's Spire, Iacon, Cybertron ( POSSIBLE FUTURE)**

Blue optics slowly brightened as Optimus Prime groaned softly, his vocals rough and his entire frame ached slightly as his head twisted a touch to glance around at his office and shivered slightly. Every joint and component protested his movements, exhaustion clawing at him again, the energy drain on his systems almost unbearable. A hand lifted to lightly touch his helm, applying pressure and hoping that the throbbing would finally relieve itself. His vivid blue gaze slowly turned towards his desk and he froze the moment he spotted the tall frame seated there.

His spark fluttered, like a trapped bird in a cage as he stared, recognition burning through him, while he studied the face of the mech there and the smile spreading across those facial plates that looked so similar to his own. How long had it been since he had seen that face? Inhaling sharply, the scent of the almost exotic wax and something else filled his senses, reassuring him that this mech was exactly who he appeared to be.

Green optics flashed in amusement, the corners of those lips lifting upwards just a touch more in amusement at the surprised expression on Optimus's face. "It is surprising just how much you do look like me." A chuckle escaped Commodus Prime was he stretched out a touch lazily in the chair and leaned back in it. "I always thought you would look more like your Carrier."

"Father." His voice was barely above a whisper, the words coming out in Cybertronian, the soft chirp of surprise slipping out as well.

"I should have spoken to you sooner." That vibrant emerald gaze softened, while it roamed the tall Prime's frame when he sat up on the couch, legs swinging down to the plating and resting there. "I'm grateful to the boy." Lips twisting upwards slightly at the corners, he gave his son a playful smirk, stretching his large frame and settling back into the chair a little more. "I always knew you had chosen well when you picked him."

"Samuel…" Optimus swallowed around the almost painful lump that clogged in his vocal components and almost prevented his overheating systems from drawing air down in to cool them. "_Sky_." The image of his beloved's face flashed before him and he gritted his denta together to know that he wasn't there beside his bondmate, that he wasn't there to protect him. Azure optics narrowed sharply on his father, jaw clenching in a sudden burst of anger. "You sent him to find the Key."

Sighing, the elder Prime lifted his hands in a small motion of surrender, expression softening with a touch of remorse for his actions. "He was the one who needed to find it," Lips pressing together, he shook his head slightly. "I could send no other to retrieve the Key, Skyspike was the only one who could revive Perceptor and retrieve the Key."

Several muscle cables twanged slightly in protest in his jaw, his entire body rigid and trembling with suppressed fury that his father would send away the only person that mattered to him. Though he knew… it was more than likely this was the mech that had brought back his beloved, the one behind all the planning. Commodus Prime was a strategist and one that rivalled even Alpha Trion at moments. He didn't like being used. Primus was screwing them all around. His hand lifted to lightly rub at his chassis lightly, feeling his spark throbbing beneath his hand and felt the throbbing pulse of the Matrix within his chassis, the gentle heat that radiated out of it to consume him from the inside out.

"Why have you never spoken to me before, Father?" Fingers lifting to rub lightly over his optics, he pushed himself upwards, every joint protesting the movement as he stumbled towards the vast windows to one side of his office and one shoulder bumped hard into the solid frame of the window.

"Orion, I did not know… what to say." Pushing himself out of the chair, he was slowly approaching his sparkling, one hand wanting to reach out and touch him, but hesitated. "I would have given anything… _anything_ to be more of a father to you. I failed you… I failed in my care of you and your carrier…" Shoulders slumping sharply, his optics closed against the pain of all that he had missed of his young sparkling's life. "I…"

"I always understood how important your duties were. I _never_ thought you neglected me. I knew you loved me." His forehead touched lightly against the cool surface of the 'glass', before staring out at the beautiful sight just beyond. Optics widened as he stared at the city and everything inside him stilled.

Beyond the glass was a thriving city, a million figures moved in the streets below and across from him, Cybertronians and Humans moving together amongst the golden domes and spires of Iacon. The sky was streaked with the condensation and a thousand tiny rainbows of reflected colour, but beyond them was the blue, green and white globe of Earth, a sphere that hovered just above the horizon, illuminated partially by the sun. It was beautiful. There was nothing that could quite describe the sheer unadulterated beauty of his home alive once more, no longer touched by the fires of hell and the vicious claws of war and devastation. Peaceful sounds of the city filtered through the window and walls, his senses slowly tuning in on it and he shuddered and took a step back as he just stared.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Commodus smiled slightly, leaning against the wall just to one side of the vast field of translucent metal that acted as a window. "Even more so than the golden age of Cybertron. We are no longer alone."

"What… is this?" Gazing outside once more, he studied every inch of the vision provided to him, committing it to his memory core, holding onto the image and not wanting to let it go.

"Daddy!"

The excited cry had Optimus turning around suddenly as a small bundle of energy practically slammed into his chassis, his arms immediately wrapping around the small body of a sparkling. Arms curled around his neck, hugging him tightly while his audios were filled with the loving chirps and sound of offspring for a creator. His own arms instantly curled around the tiny body, drawing it closer to him, his large servo spreading across the back of the pretty helm and tucking it against his throat, cradling the tiny sparkling to him desperately.

Blue optics turned towards Commodus in utter confusion and wonder, his helm dipping downwards as he pressed his face against the warm helm, inhaling deeply and drawing in the scent of the sparkling into his olfactory sensors, delighting in the freshness of new paint and wax.

"Aegis?" Skyspike was practically stumbling into the doorway, leaning against the frame as he was trying desperately to cool overheated systems while his wings twitched and fluttered wildly in agitation. The golden- brown optics blinked sharply after a moment, before a relieved smile touched his lips as his gaze lifted to regard Optimus and the sparkling with a look of pure love and relief. "Orion… thank Primus you're here."

"…Sky…" Optimus Prime just stared in wonder. His bondmate was smiling at him, those beautiful optics were glowing with so much love and happiness that it made his spark clench in the desperate need to just capture this moment and stay in it.

"I swear our son is too much like me." Grumbling slightly, his smile didn't fade as he stepped into the office, lips lifting upwards even more as he just watched the two of them for a long moment before glancing towards Commodus and the expression brightened even more. "Commodus, was it you that called me?"

"I apologise for the inconvenience."

"You? _Inconvenient_? Never. I'm always happy when you… _drop_ in on us." Both optical ridges lifted slightly as he glanced between Commodus and Optimus for a long moment, a touch baffled. "Orion, I thought you were going to be in Praxus for another few days." Moving towards his bondmate, his expression was becoming a little more confused as he moved forwards, optical ridges pressing together in mild confusion. "Did the negotiations finish early?"

"I…"

"Daddy." The sparkling chirped, big golden optics bright with love and happiness.

"Well, I'm just happy you're home, Orion." A hand reached out and a fingertip lightly caressed across warm lips, tracing them reverently, before his optics brightened for a moment. "Aegis has been so restless without his Creator." Stepping in close, he wrapped an arm around the strong waist, leaning in closer so that the sparkling was cradled between their frames, warmed by them. "And I have to admit, so have I."

"Aegis?" His blue optics turned towards his own father, glancing between Commodus and the small sparkling tucked protectively into his arms against his chassis.

"Adorable isn't he?" Commodus reached down to lightly brush his fingers lightly across the Sparkling's helm, caressing softly and watching the big golden optics slowly drift half closed under the contact.

"Yes." Optimus's voice was a choked sound, close to a sob as he cradled the tiny sparkling to him, feeling his spark clench at the gift that his father was giving to him. This… was a glimpse of the future, a glimpse of what could be. His father was offering a glimpse of something to reassure his spark. His son. This was his son.

"Orion?" Sky was lifting both optical ridges slightly at his bondmate, before one hand tenderly caressed down one strong arm, before tugging it lightly to loosen the grip before it crushed the tiny frame against his chassis a little too tightly. "Orion… what's the matter?" Confusion darkened the beautiful golden bronze optics that peered up at Optimus with worry. "Sweet Primus, you're shaking."

And he was. Optimus Prime was shaking like the proverbial leaf. His legs were about to buckle out from under him, until Commodus caught him about the shoulders and pushed him back towards the couch he had awoken on. Pressure was applied to one shoulder and forced him downwards.

Skyspike was down before him on his knees, wings drooped and the tips vibrating with concern as he stroked both palms back and forth lightly against the Prime's knees and thighs, leaning forwards and attempting to sooth the shaking. "Love…?"

The sparkling gave a soft sound of worry too, nuzzling its face against the Prime's broad chassis, small hands curled into the thick blue and crimson armour.

Lifting his hand upwards, the pads of his digits stroked along one side of the strong jaw, turning the vibrant blue optics towards him and caught the shimmer of fluids there, the pain and so many other things that haunted them. Cupping the warm cheekplate, he drew his head down and kissed him soundly, feeling the desperate response from his lover over the action. "What is it?" The words were breathed against the warmth of Optimus's mouth, their optics locking for a long moment.

"This…" Shaking his head incrementally, but his head tipped slightly to nuzzle into the warm touch, drawn to it like a moth to a flame. How could he have ever survived without this? How could he have every gone on without the love that shone in those brilliant golden optics that glowed with so much emotion and adoration directed all at him. The sparkling was so warm, so small in his arms, the small hands against his armour melting his spark more than he thought possible.

"I don't quite get what you mean, Love." Touching helms softly, he was attempting to warm Optimus with waves of affection and tenderness, wanting to chase away the shadows that haunted the spark before him. "Did something happen at the conference?" He didn't want to pry if that was what had upset his bondmate.

"Its not that, Sky." His hand stretched out to lightly touch the beloved features of the seeker before him, memorising the face before him, the sweet features that he had loved for so long. He had almost destroyed this mech, his own… he had been to blame for this mech's death. He had asked far too much of someone that had always cared for others. "I just never thought… I would…" His gaze dropped to the beautiful sparkling nestled against him and swallowed hard, just having his son in his arms, he never wanted to let go. Even if this was a vision of the future, how could he let go of something so precious? _Family_.

"How about I put in for a little leave time and we'll see if we can rope Rodimus and Magnus into covering for you for a little while and go to Earth?" Lips tipped upwards at the corners slightly. "Mother wants to see her grandson." A soft laugh escaped Skyspike as he wrapped an arm around the broad shoulders and pulled him close, dusting kisses across the Prime's features and leaving a scorching one against the inviting lips. "You know how she is. She spoils him absolutely rotten…" Laughter flickered through the golden optics, hoping that he would be able to cheer Optimus up. "But Aegis Pax loves his Grandma, don't you Sweetspark?"

Head tipping back enough to peer at his carrier upside down, he smiled back. "I love Grandma. Grandpa says I can help him in the garden when I come next." Small fingers twitched slightly, tapping softly against Optimus's armour softly. "I like Earth, its funny."

"Funny is it?" Optimus felt himself melting all over again, desperately wanting to cling to this moment, to forget anything and everything to stay in this moment with his bondmate and sparkling.

"Yep. All the dirt and organics _everywhere_. I like it when Grandpa lets me play with the hose…"

Sky was chuckling at the memory of the sparkling playing with the hose and turning it enough to end up with water hitting him straight in the optics as he tried to see where the water 'came out'. Aegis was no larger than a grown human and was utterly adorable even at that size. "I think I wouldn't mind you playing with it again." A heated glance was turned on Optimus, Skyspike giving him a devilish grin, remembering a soaking wet Optimus standing there after the sparkling had turned the hose on his Creator and it had led to a very _interesting_ afternoon for the bondmates.

It was a taste of happiness.

Optimus swallowed around the lump forming once more in his vocal components as he just watched his son and bondmate, just had a few minutes where Commodus lifted the small sparkling upwards and tickled him until the tiny crimson and gold sparkling was squealing with utter delight. The sound filled his spark, chasing away the darkness as he just absorbed everything around him, feeling Skyspike leaning against him, head against his arm and he felt the soft kisses being brushed tenderly against his shoulder.

A taste of family.

And he didn't want to let it go, but he knew it was slowly slipping from his grasp, the moments of a possible future being taken away from him as he felt reality clawing at him.

Blue optics met green.

_I don't want to go back._

Commodus gave him a sad smile, understanding completely.

And reality caught at Optimus Prime as a single tear slipped down his cheekplate as he watched his sparkling, gazing at the tiny life that had yet to be created. _My son._

**You have to fight and win.**

And the world faded to black.

* * *

**I seriously wanted a sparkling for them XD and Aegis is utterly adorable. I wanted to use a name like that for him (to fit in with the Orion theme) XD he is a 'shield'.**


	18. Concession

**Author's Note: Now this is an interesting little Chapter of mine XD but its Megatron-centric XD I felt like giving our Decepticon Leader a little prime time action. ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: Only own Velocity, Shatterstrike and Taciturn 3 **

**^_^ hope you like it!**

* * *

**Autobot Mausoleum, The Moon**

"MEGATRON!" Velocity was struggling hard against the restraint of hands on him, his optics wide as he stared at his beloved, his expression showing his utter confusion of why the mech was acting like this. "Stop this." It was a quiet plea, a desperate one, his gaze flickering over Rodimus Prime's face and the silvery form of the Decepticon Leader, seeing every mark that marred the powerful frame and his spark lurched. Just what had Megatron suffered? What had been done to him to drive him to this point?

"Velocity." The Decepticon growled low, warning his beloved to calm himself.

"No, Megatron." He felt the muzzle of Cliffjumper's weapon press a little more tightly against the his frame, attempting to silence him. "Please… stop this insanity."

And for once, the powerful Decepticon did freeze, his denta snapping together the muzzle of the fusion cannon pressing hard against Rodimus Prime's chassis, snarling with irritation. If there was one person that could stop him, it was Velocity, those optics that watched him, bright and alive.

A pede slammed hard into Cliffjumper's leg, unbalancing the bot for a moment as Velocity lifted his arms and twisted, sliding through the mech's grip and rolling away from him. Driving forwards, he stood before both Bumblebee and Cliffjumper, his vivid optics scanning his Master's frame as he prevented his lover from firing on the Autobots by using his body as a shield. "Master." His voice was a quiet caress, hoping that somehow he could calm the snapping Decepticon enough that no one would end up non-functional again. "Please."

Megatron shifted, his crimson optics flickering from the Autobots present to Velocity, his shoulders bunching together slightly as he growled low in his vocals. Before his pede slammed hard into Rodimus Prime's frame, thrusting the Autobot away from him as his arm curled around Velocity and yanked the smaller Decepticon forwards before Cliffjumper could turn the weapon on him again.

Velocity thumped hard against the warm chassis, almost having the life squeezed out of his frame, when he was cradled close against the silver frame, fingers sliding against his helm in an intimate caress. The smaller mech practically melted, his expression showing his relief at having gotten through to Megatron somehow, his palms brushed across the expanse of silver armour and lightly over where the spark lay throbbing.

A low hiss of anger still slipped out from Megatron, the seething mass of rage still burning through him over what had been done to Velocity. His crimson optics narrowed dangerously on Cliffjumper, clearly quite ready to delete the irritating crimson mech from existence right then and there for what he had done.

Doorwings flickered upwards, feeling the long fingers sliding between them and a shudder of pleasure fluttered through him, though Megatron caught the tight bindings from his wrists and tore them free. "You came for me." His helm lightly rested against his Master's chassis, surprised that before the enemy Megatron was acknowledging him like this, his spark soared at that.

"You _belong_ to me."

"Master, please stand down… I don't know what's going on… but we don't need anymore death this day." His voice was quiet, hopeful that his Master would indulge him in this. A hand stretched out to carefully push down the muzzle of the fusion cannon, though he felt the mech's resistance to the action, he finally allowed him to do so.

Rodimus Prime just _stared_. Blue optics taking in the strangest sight he had ever witnessed. Megatron was standing down, when the mech could take them all out without breaking a sweat in the state all of them were in. Velocity had spoken the truth and left the Prime wondering what would have happened if Velocity had remained with Megatron all those stellar cycles ago when Megatron had turned on them. Had this been the reason? If this one mech had survived, would there have even been a war?

"Autobot _filth_." Megatron snarled, optics burning with hatred as he was pushing Velocity around behind him, protecting the smaller mech with his own frame.

"Megatron."

Crimson optics turned towards the Autobot that addressed him, his lips pulling back into a sneer at the sight of Skyspike, his expression clearly showing his distaste for this particular Autobot seeker. The irritation had been extinguished when he had been blasted off into space alongside the Allspark, yet there was something about the mech that was strangely familiar.

"Bee?" He leaned down to gently brush a hand over where the mech's throat had been slightly torn from where the Decepticon Leader had flung him like a ragdoll back against the wall.

"I'm alright." The golden yellow Autobot responded softly, though his vivid blue optics were turned on Megatron and Velocity, attempting to work out exactly what they were going to do about this situation. "Sky…" His hand closed around his friend's wrist, keeping him close and glancing back towards the others and Megatron.

"I think he might listen."

"_What_?"

"Trust me on this." Giving his friend a small smile, he was reaching out to help Bumblebee up onto his pedes, his fingers squeezed lightly, before he turned his attention back towards Megatron and Velocity. "Optimus… he saw something that made him change his mind about basically everything." That Skyspike knew that in the end everything would work out, no matter the ending, they would _win_. _They had to._ There had been far too much suffering for it to end any other way. Sky had seen the vision, had been drawn along into it with his Bondmate and witnessed the sight of their son, the tiny life yet to be formed and wouldn't be if they failed.

The 'human' part of him was horrified at the thought of… 'being pregnant' while the Cybertronian part was extremely amused by the human response. No matter what, he couldn't shake the human part of him, the part of him that had lived on Earth and had known the love of human parents. The part of him that would never forget them, no matter how he might age, he still cared for them, still loved them. "We need him."

"Sam."

"We need Megatron." And just saying it almost made him want to laugh at the irony of it all. It was this mech that had started this all off, Megatron's actions… or… his optics glanced back at Velocity, taking in the strange relationship between the two mechs, the fact that Megatron had actually heeded Velocity's words. Optimus had been right about it. This had been the _cause_ of the entire war. Megatron's love for Velocity, it was plain to see when you looked at them. "Love, revenge and greed."

"You do know… sometimes you make less sense than Optimus…"

"There are three things that motivate people." His hand gripped Bumblebee's wrist and pulled him in closer, their optics meeting for one long moment as he studied his friend's expression. "Love, revenge and greed." Lips pressed together, while he considered this, others would not be forgiving… but if what Commodus had in mind occurred… If what he had witnessed in the rebirth of these Autobots and Velocity. It was possible.

"Love started this war." Of that he was certain. "Why can't it finish it?"

The yellow mech's doorwings twitched and drooped, the look on Bumblebee's face telling him that far too much had already happened for there really to be any kind of peace. "Sam… its not that ease."

"Why can't it be?" His voice was barely above a whisper as their optics seared into each other and Sam was reaching out for the presence that hovered so close to him. The vision of Optimus fluttered across his thoughts, the voice that had spoken of finding answers here on the Moon, could Velocity be the answer they were looking for? "Why can't we turn back the clock on the universe? Why can't we change what should never have happened?"

"Because it _did_ happen Sam."

"Velocity."

The spy blinked at being addressed by the rather strange seeker, whatever was going with this Autobot, he hoped that it wasn't infectious. The term 'cookie' seemed to come to mind.

Megatron hissed in warning, prepared to slaughter each and every one of the Autobots present if they thought of getting to close to Velocity. Yet, the spy was rubbing a hand up along Megatron's arm, thinking about what the Autobots had told him earlier, all the deaths… all because… A glance up at Megatron made him swallowed hard. Had this all been because of him? Was he the reason so many had died? Could he… matter that much?

"What is it you want from me?"

"_Do not_."

"Megatron, shut it." Velocity replied, giving the large mech a look that actually did silence the massive Decepticon who ground his denta at the words that had come out of the spy's mouth. "I'm basically in the dark right now about what the slag has been going on since Shockwave bloody slagged me." Looking around at all of them with a slight huff, he stroked a hand up along Megatron's arm, feeling the vibration of restrained energy and rage just beneath the surface. "All I know Megatron is you broke your promise to me about not going to war. I might be overstepping my position with you, Megatron, but right now… I want both of us to stay _alive_." A finger gestured to one doorway and the staggering forms that were coming out of the gloom, Autobots that had risen from the dead, some badly shaken from wherever their sparks had been drawn from, while others seemed only to remember how they had died and were just surprised to be functioning again.

"We need Megatron's cooperation."

"How so?"

"We need to stop the fighting so that the others can get to the gas factories and stop Flame from destroying everything… We know that he is not going to follow your instructions Megatron. Have you ever wondered why no one would listen to him in the first place?"

And before Megatron could respond, Skyspike's hand reached out and the mech pressed his palm against the Decepticon Leader's chassis right over his spark as the world spun for the mech and shadows began to fall as Velocity cried out in alarm…

The world drifted away into the gaping black void for Megatron.

* * *

**Kaon, Cybertron (****POSSIBLE FUTURE)**

Heat pulsed slowly through his systems, the agony that had constantly tormented him for a thousand vorns had lifted from his physical frame and his spark as elegant fingers lingered against his back and his spinal plating. The slow almost torturous movement had him growling in pleasure, every sensor in his entire sensor net was alive with feeling and the welcomed and familiar heat. His helm turned just enough to bury his face against the warm curve of a vividly coloured chassis, the pads of those digits soon lifting to the dips and lines of his helm, a thumb brushing against an audio softly, his low dangerous purr vibrated through him and into the mech half pinned beneath his frame.

"_Well._.. you seem happy this morning." A touch bemused, the voice was as welcome as the touches.

"Why would I not be?" His tone carried the hint of gruffness to it, but even that was melting under the slow caress of those magical fingers that seemed to leach every ounce of tension right out of him. The bitter hatred, the guilt and raw anguish sliding away from his grip until he was left with only the strange warmth that flared out through his spark and left him almost reeling with the sweetness of the moment. How long had it been since he had experienced true peace like this?

"What do you mean by that?"

"How... could I not be happy when you are here?" It was an extremely uncharacteristic statement from him, but yet he couldn't keep the words in. Megatron could no more hide his contentment than he could hide his love in a moment like this.

A fingertip trailed along the bridge of Megatron's nose and up between the mech's forehead plates with an amused gleam in those vibrant optics. "Usually you are either aggravated or... in some cases extremely pissed off with me."

"Do not remind me."

"But I like reminding you."

"Velocity." The low almost feral growl had the mech pinned beneath Megatron practically crying with the force of his laughter at the switch from 'happiness' to 'aggravated' within only moments of Velocity opening his mouth. Yet, he turend his head slowly and rubbed his cheekplate against the warm chassis, just listening to the sound of the spark pulsing beneath his audio. This was one of the most vivid memory cycle he had yet experienced and one he held close to his spark, remembering the brutality of what had been done to the one and only person that had ever been truly loyal to him.

"_Master._" The spy teased back.

One clawed hand slowly stroked up along the mech's side softly, trailing against the warm metal and lingering there thoughtfully for a moment. Until his optics narrowed sharply at the slight echo of his beloved's spark, his tips of his claws curled between sensitive plating and refused to allow the younger mech to draw away from his grip, firmly keeping him still as he just listened. "Your spark."

"I saw the medic." Velocity almost felt like whining, his vivid optics shuttering as he felt the helm slowly shift to rest against the centre of his chassis and over his spark casing. "You _know_ I did, Megatron."

This more than certainly didn't make sense to him. Why would he dream of this? Why would he torment himself with something that had never occurred.

"The sparkling is _fine._"

Megatron jerked at those words, his body lifting from where it had been curled around his beloved in an instant, meeting his beloved's optics with his searing crimson ones. "Sparkling?" It was a demand for more information.

Frowning, Velocity stared up at his bondmate with confusion dancing in those bright optics, sliding back slightly on the berth, he was half sitting up so that they were almost at optic level. "_Our_ sparkling, Bondmate." Crossing his arms and looking thoroughly confused over the entire situation, he was almost pouting. "You said... I could have one. You've been on my back since I told you to make sure I visit the medics every time I feel even the slightest twinge and I have. Why are you growling at me over this?"

Before Velocity slipped off the berth, Megatron pounced, arms wrapping almost painfully tight around the smaller mech's frame and practically dragged him back from the edge and into the warmth of Megatron's frame. The silver former Decepticon was coiling tightly about the smaller Cybertronian, his palm spreading almost protectively over his companion's spark casing, brushing his fingertips around the edges and just paused for a breathless moment until he felt the tiny flutter of laugh, the bright little spark growing within. His child. The force of it struck him, almost flooring him as he felt Velocity relax and lean back into his grip, willing to give up control of the entire situation to Megatron.

It was that trust that had always drawn him to Velocity, the unwavering faith in the smaller mech in Megatron's ability to serve his people and to eventually make the right decision in regards to that.

"I forgot myself." The silver Cybertronian's voice was a soft whisper of sound against Velocity's audio utterly melting the slender bot, before Megatron turned his attention to the twitching doorwings that rested against his chassis. Lips sliding along the edge of one, he just tried to hold onto this strange moment that had given him everything he had wanted. The bond... now that he knew it was there, he could feel the soothing warmth seeping back into him from the other end of it, Velocity as always the source of all his joy in life.

"Well I didn't mean to snap." Rubbing his palm across the back of Megatron's much larger one, his head tipped back to rest against one broad shoulder. "What's troubling you, Love?"

"Nothing." Megatron didn't want to move as he cradled his lover to him, the feeling of the bond singing within him and the sparkling thriving beneath his fingers, he wanted nothing more than _this._The peace that was growing and unfurling itself within his spark without him being able to resist the lure of it. The need for power... or control just slipped away, as long as he had Velocity and their child... there was no need for war, for making the Primes and Primus himself recognize Megatron...

"You know, whenever anyone says that... they mean there is a lot of things troubling them."

"Do not pry."

"I live, Master, to pry into your thoughts."

A short growl escaped him before he buried his face against the warmth of his lover's features, cradling the mech to him and refusing to even contemplate letting him go. Both infuriating and breathtakingly wonderful, Velocity just drove him to the extremes so quickly it sometimes made him wonder if he would get dizzy from it. "I am merely content."

"Have you been talking to Prime again?" Velocity let out a snort of quiet amusement.

"Prime?"

"Optimus... big, blue and red with the communications ability of the Oracle? You know... cryptic... weird and not making any sense whatsoever on a good day?"

Had he honestly lost his sanity? This was...

And then he turned and gazed out the window and for one brief moment before the darkness consumed him once more, he saw the vivid and thriving city of Kaon just beyond the translucent surface of the window pane. There… shimmering in the warm light of a different sun, Kaon was once again a jewel in Cybertron's crowning glory. _Home_.

* * *

**Cybertron**

"Prime!"

A hand shook at the mech's broad shoulder, a soft groan escaping the Prime as his processors still rang with the force of the blast that had knocked him flat on his aft and down amongst the bodies of those that had been slaughtered. Every vent and cooling was clogged thick and fast by smoke and smouldering debris from the explosion that had knocked him down. The tingling rush of a medical scan told him exactly who it was that hovered over him.

The only thought that came to him in that one moment of darkness before the vivid blue of Ratchet's optics almost blinded him was the sight of his family, the feeling of his son in his arms and hearing the soft voice calling to him. The bond between himself and Skyspike flared into full life, the flood of warmth and love spreading through every inch of his frame and soothing the pain that had cut into his sensor net.

"Prime." Ratchet growled again, another tingling scan washing over the Prime, assessing for damage. "Smoke damage." Ratchet rumbled, when he glanced back over a shoulder for a moment.

"Don't worry, Love, got you covered." Wheeljack lobbed another grenade squarely into the ranks of the dead, sending bodies flying as the stun blast swept through them and knocked them down for a few moments. "Slag-it these things are _nasty_." The aptly named zombies continued to swarm, a never ending wave of what had once been living metal and sparks, but was now reduced to a state of putrid resurrection.

"Report." Optimus managed to get out, entire frame shaking once while he attempted to expel the corrosive smoke from his internals, his blue optics burning.

"Decepticon army has mobilised and they are heading this way…" The white Engineer grimaced slightly, a finger pointing in the direction of the swarms of Decepticon signals that were slowly taking over an entire sector of their scanners readouts. "Its like the whole Decepticon force decided to rock up here and party with just us and our… zombie friends."

Through the chaos and blanket waves of smoke that surrounded them, the twins appeared on one side, Shatterstrike and Ironhide returning to them within moments, the pair practically ploughing through the zombies as if they were nothing more than organic grass to be cut down. Blaster and Soundwave practically materialising behind them out of the black veil that wrapped itself through Prime's team and what remained of so many of Cybertron's inhabitancy.

"Soundwave." The Prime turned towards the Decepticon amongst them, regarding the mech for a long moment, their optics meeting for a split second before he gestured slightly in the direction of the approaching Decepticon forces. "Do you still have authority here?"

The tall 'Con shifted his weight, scanning the incoming signals and already assigning names and ranks to each individual that approached them, before he shook his head ever so slightly. They would not answer to him, some of these had been Starscream's underlings, treacherous and deadly to handle at the best of times, or so experience had taught him. None would respond to anyone other than the aerial commander or to Megatron himself.

Faces haunted the darkness, hovering around them, a thousand visages twisted with pain and the mindlessness of the virus that had completely consumed them. His gaze flickered to the golden twin, catching the slight almost imperceptible shift in the mech's stance and could deeply sympathise with what the Autobot had to be going through. The simple thought that this could have been him. Sunstreaker could have been amongst these mindless creatures that could barely hold onto their sparks, mindless blanks that wanting nothing but to kill and destroy everything that was around them.

"Skyspike contacted me. We need to get to Vector Sigma." His optics swept around those around him, feeling an overwhelming sense of pride in the Autobots and even the Decepticon that stood with him. He could not have asked for better.

"We're with you, Prime!" It was Shatterstrike that spoke up that time, the olive green mech stood proud, his mace ready to strike down any of the zombies that stepped beyond the ever closing ring around them.

"You do know just how hopeless this is, don't you?" Ratchet regarded all those around them as he stood to one side of the Prime. The odds were truly staked against them, but if they knew anything, odds would not stop them.

Suddenly the darkness was scorched with a burning white light of laser fire that it almost blinded them all with the ferocity of the attack from the air by several trines of seekers. Their Cybertronian forms glittered against the black blanket of the sky, their engines sending whirls of smoke out behind their powerful engines. Swaths of the zombies vanished in the long sweeping arcs of the strafing run.

_"Did you miss us, Prime?"_

"Starscream." And amongst the seekers overhead, the powerful and rather impressive frame of Skyfire was amongst them, and a warm rush of joy accompanied the sight of a friend long thought lost. He had not quite been able to believe the conversation he had had with the Decepticon seeker and hearing the voice of an old friend… yet here they were.

_"Well… I would never believe it if I hadn't scanned it with my own optics, you look like you need help." _

"Cut the sarcasm."

_"I live to tick everyone off." _

The darkness was lit up with laserfire as the swarm of zombies was being split apart as a thousand warriors stood shoulder to shoulder against the shadows that had consumed their world. Autobots and Decepticons alike moved together, fighting side by side to save their world.

"Starscream's brigade." Sideswipe almost laughed at the absurdity of the entire situation, before being almost elbowed by his golden twin who shared his grin.

"Can't let the 'Cons have all the fun now can we?"

_"Cybertron is not going to fall today!" _

* * *

**Above The Gas Factories**_, _**Cybertron**_  
_

_'Tacit.' _

Jazz stretched out across the bond that he shared with his brother, trying to find any trace of him, trying to get a feeling for the spark that he could sense but not pinpoint accurately. His vivid blue visored helm turned towards Prowl, feeling his spark sinking at not receiving any response to his calls. A flood of love and warmth flared through his bond with his beloved Prowl, filling him with the emotions he bondmate felt and chased out the despair lurking within his own spark.

"If he is anything like you, Jazz, he's a survivor." Doorwings twitched and dipped slightly before they edged around another building, manoeuvring their way through the abandoned streets, avoiding the living dead that haunted the buildings searching for things to tear apart.

Suddenly both of their scanners screamed in alarm and Prowl shot across the alleyway, slamming into his bondmate, wrapping one hand over Jazz's mouth as he pulled him protectively against his chassis and the building's wall.

Half a dozen Decepticons appeared out of nowhere, moving down the main street mere metres from their alleyway and making Jazz for once in his existence wish that he had Mirage's ability to vanish. An arm wrapped protectively over where his sparkling was nestled in close to his spark, his green optics dimmed as he gazed over Prowl's shoulder as the enforcer kept him pinned to the wall and held a tight grip on his weapon just in case the Decepticons picked them up.

"This is a load of scrap." The smallest of the Decepticons grumbled, shoving at the shoulder of his partner and letting out a hiss of irritation as he was basically dismissed by the rest of his squad. "You can't tell me you don't think protecting that Autobot _reject_ isn't grating on your circuits."

"Shut it, Breakdown." Another took a swipe at the small mech, almost clipping him a brutal blow to the helm. But hissed back in response to the mech that had addressed him. "Don't need your paranoid rants now about that _freak_. The world is going to slagging end, what should it matter that it happens this way?"

"Well, I don't want to end up _crispy_ Decepticon like you, Dead End. I swear, if you make another 'death to all' prediction…"

"He's more than likely _right, _this time." Wildrider cackled, clearly amused by the entire situation. Shrugging slightly as it was their leader Motormaster that took a swipe at all of them. "Hey, hey! Watch it where you shove those servos of yours, all mighty leader."

"Stop complaining, all of you!" Motormaster snarled viciously, his optics sweeping across the faces of his four teammates and the extra soldier that had been added to their squad for this particular patrol.

Suddenly the air was filled with an ominous crackle of energy, and an image of Megatron flickered before the Decepticons, and made each and every one of the squad step back ever so slightly. It was clearly not a personal communication to just the Stunticons, but also to the entire Decepticon army.

Prowl activated his internal recorders as they both watched the image, knowing that Optimus Prime would most certainly need to see this, his shock became more apparent when the image changed just enough that in the background before it faded out they could see Skyspike, Bumblebee and several mechs that for a fact both of them knew were dead. Rodimus Prime, Cliffjumper, Perceptor and Lightspeed. Yet, it was the vividly painted Cybertronian right before Megatron that made both pay full attention, Prowl had once viewed the archive footage of the day everything had truly started to go wrong, when this mech had been killed.

_"Decepticons." _

Every one of the Decepticons actually jolted to attention at the word, and each of them saw in Megatron's optics the light that had disappeared the day Velocity had been shot. The calm that had been returned to the powerful storm that could transform everything and everyone around him. And in that moment, Prowl saw the Lord High Protector of Cybertron once more, the mech that had been dedicated to their people and planet… the one that had kept Cybertron safe after Commodus Prime had left them.

"Prowl…" Jazz whispered softly, his fingers sliding against his bondmate's spinal plating and just held him close, disbelief touching his optics as he stared at the dead that now appeared alive and well.

"I don't know… Jazz…" Shaking his head, he silenced his lover with a quiet kiss, before they both turned back to watch the shimmering hologram.

_"Fellow Decepticons, we stand on the edge of destruction." _And there was a silent pain in those crimson optics, even though they remained harsh and unforgiving, the weight of the world had turned back and struck out at Megatron. The grim reality having turned back on the one who had started it by a selfish action motivated by something essentially good. Evil had lurked behind Megatron, predators waiting to strike at the moment of weakness and Shockwave had suffered the ultimate price for that betrayal. _"I have failed Cybertron, I have failed in my duties to our people."_

Prowl blinked and he swore each one of the Decepticons did as well. Did Megatron just say…?

_"Rage and revenge have brought nothing to our world but its own death, but I will no longer be blind to what must be done."_ A fist was raised and hovered over the mech's spark. _"I will not fail you, my brothers. Your suffering and that of all our people will not go unanswered, all those that had brought this darkness to our world, will find the dark hand of justice falling upon them. I stand before you, Brothers, and ask that you realise the darkness that has been sparked in each of us, the dark taint that has settled in every circuit and to tear out the clawing shadows and protect what we were meant to."_

_"The search for power has brought nothing to us but the slow death of our very race."_ Megatron drew Velocity in close beside him, and it was clear exactly what everyone had suspected. The cause of everything… yet it was surprisingly silent amongst the Decepticons as they observed it all with surprise and… _"Our glory, our victory, will be made in the future and we have one, it is still within our reach. Cybertron can be reborn. I ask you now, stand with me, Brothers, stand against the night and all that would destroy us and do as we were made to do. Defend Cybertron, defend our people." _

* * *

**Megatron speech XD was hard!**_  
_


	19. Loyalty

**Author's Note: I have written out enough plot for two more chapters XD YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Happy me. I actually quite enjoyed this chapter and I thought I would give Tacit and Bluestreak some story time. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Media, Velocity and Taciturn. ^_^ **

**Please Review!**

* * *

**The Gas Factories, Cybertron**

"What happened in here?" Smokescreen swept a glance around the broken frames that littered the command centre around them, the vast space was filled with the cracked open shells of at least two dozen Decepticons. However, each and every one of them had been basically ripped apart, their bodies cracked open and the spark torn out of their still breathing frames. "This is…"

Dropping down to one knee beside the most complete of the frames, Taciturn was examining the mech's wounds, expression turning worried. "This is worse then I thought." His green optics lifted to Bluestreak, knowing that this horror was wearing hard on his lover, the sight of so many broken bodies and dead…

"This damage looks recent." Devcon added from off to one side, leaning in to observe the blast patterns that littered the walls, turning to sweep the room with a worried look. "Its as if they simply turned on each other, there is no evidence of any of the zombies getting in or of any other intrudes."

"Flame… he changed the Virus." It was more a Virus now than it had been before, Taciturn swallowed hard at the thought that occurred to him about what he would have to do now. The Virus at the start had been basically a Shell Program to hack into a mech's personality components and memory files and twist around everything to follow a basic programming that Megatron had originally devised. Yet now, after what he had seen on the surface, the way the Virus had quite literally began to tear the mech's mind away from reality and take over the entire processor systems and functions. The programming that had been implemented originally had broken down completely, now all the Virus did was infect everything within a mech and turn them into mindless robotic organisms… broken toys that had finally reached their expiration date.

A large hand reached out to catch the slender gold shoulder, drawing the mech up and away from the fallen Decepticon, warm fingers brushed against his jaw and Bluestreak made Taciturn look up at him. "What does that mean, Tacit? Its more than just the Strika Virus now isn't it?"

"Yes."

Tacit moved over to one of the few remaining undamaged computers and was soon hacking into the systems, bringing up a few separate files to show to both Bluestreak and Silverbolt. A finger lightly tapped against one of the streams of code on one side, his lips pressing together in a thin line of worry.

"What is it?" Silverbolt's warm blue optics glittered with worry as he tried to make out the code, glancing between the others and noticing that none of them seemed to understand either.

"It's the Cybonic Plague."

"Oh Frag… don't tell me…" Smokescreen swallowed hard.

"Megatron and Flame used the infectious component of the plague to be able to get the original programming introduced into each Cybertronian's systems, the reason why someone needed two exposures to the gas was so that first it could be introduced as a sterile virus and infiltrate deep into a mech's systems without being picked up by our natural firewalls and anti-virus software. It basically was a Trojan virus, hiding itself… slipping in… The second gassing practically turned it on by triggering our firewalls and signalling to the Virus that it was safe to activate, that enough time had passed for it to develop and infiltrate our minds."

"Its brilliant…"

"Flame always was." A shiver rippled up Taciturn's spinal plating at the thought of what the mech had done. "Flame… has changed what Megatron originally had in mind. I developed a counter virus to the original strain, it was successful at reversing basically everything, Sunstreaker recovered." But, now the game had changed. "I can't simply upload the counter-virus anymore. I need to know what was changed to have such rapid and violent results like this…" A hand gestured towards the bodies around them.

"Can anything be done?" Silverbolt questioned, reaching out to rest a hand lightly against Bluestreak's shoulder, feeling the slight quiver in the smaller mech, his wings drooping ever so slightly in worry.

"Yes…" Tacit swallowed hard, glancing at Bluestreak and knowing that this was not something anyone should do. "But I have to hack into the central computer core. The levels of encryption is so high in this that I'll need to work with a direct interface into the systems…"

"No."

"_Blue_." The hacker swallowed at the determined look on his lover's face. Trying to argue with Bluestreak was near impossible when his own spark melted at the sight of the mech, this was someone that had practically followed him across the universe just to be with him.

"What happens if someone hacks your core programming? What if they infect you, Taciturn?" Both hands reached out to catch the slender shoulders and draw the mech to him, his hands sliding down over his lover's arms. Helm dipping just enough to be able to press a tender kiss against the slightly downturned lips. "I won't allow you to risk it."

"Baby Blue." There was something about that stubborn streak of his lover's that he just couldn't resist, his head tipped upwards allowing himself to be kissed deeply, to feel every part of his frame shiver with the welcome contact between them. Licking over his lips, still tasting the mech on them, he melted into the warm embrace that wrapped around him, leaning his cheekplate against the solid wall of the mech's chassis. The spark beneath his audio throbbed quickly, his slender limbs soon curled around the mech's slender waist, drawing him just a few inches closer, attempting to sooth as best he could. "I need to do this."

"At the expense of possibly your life? I'm _not_ willing to risk it."

"I _need_ to do this. Too many are at stake now."

"All I care about is you." Bluestreak cradled the golden Cybertronian tightly against him, broad shoulders hunching and doorwings twitching slightly in worry. _'I'm right here with you.'_

Taciturn swallowed hard at those words, his green optics closing tightly against the emotions that surged through him knowing that there was no way to push Bluestreak away and keep him safe. This mech had followed him across time and space and never once given up on him. "You know I love you." He wouldn't allow himself the tears he knew wanted to fall. It meant the world to him that Bluestreak would remain with him, that the mech wouldn't leave him alone. "I need to do this." Green optics met gold, his expression showing his need, the knowledge that he was the only one capable of doing this. In the end, _he_ had cracked this Virus, even with the help of all the others… he needed to do this. "This is more than just about us… Bluestreak, it is far bigger than just us."

"I'm stubborn."

"And Baby, you know I love you just the way you are, protective streak and all. But… this time I need to do it. There are people out there, good honest people that are suffering because of what Megatron ordered. If Flame releases this new strain of the Virus, we are all dead this time. There will be no chance to put things right."

"You are leaving me behind again."

Taciturn gazed at the others, swallowing hard and knowing that this needed to be done. "I can take you in with me. I don't want to… but…"

"I'll guard you." Silverbolt straightened, his blue optics reflecting his determination. "What needs to be done, Taciturn?"

"Smokey, Devcon… do you think you would be up to a little hunting?"

The two bounty hunters shared a wide grin, both turning towards the three Autobots with a quiet look of determination. "Its about time someone let us have a little fun around here."

"Does he have to come back all in one piece?" Smokescreen inquired, nudging Devcon lightly in the side.

"_Smokey_." Devcon chuckled and drew his bondmate in close against his side, squeezing one slender shoulder and tipping his head in Taciturn's direction. "We'll bring him to you relatively undamaged."

"Good luck." Taciturn whispered softly, before drawing Bluestreak along with him to where one of the main information feeds rose from the central information hub somewhere in the heart of the building.

Silverbolt was drawing out his heavy rifle, standing by the door of the maintenance room and glanced through the doorway. "Anything else I should know?" He watched while the two bounty hunters turned their attention to tracking down the one mech in this place that might have the answers that they needed to solve this particular disaster.

"Anything moves and doesn't seem friendly, shoot it and ask questions later. Once we are hooked in, you can't disconnect us manually, I have to do it from the inside or you practically shred our minds with one yank." He hated this particular act, but the only way to get through the security was to hack in directly. Seating himself beside one of the walls, he was drawing out his toolkit, beginning to unscrew panels along the wall and gain access to the circuitry beneath.

Flicking down his visor he was soon taking apart wiring and exposing one of the main feeds down into the core, though his head turned slightly to glance at Bluestreak who hovered protectively over him, the broad shouldered mech using his frame as a shield for him. _'I don't want you to do this with me, Bluestreak. I know I was the one that suggested it… but you don't know what its like in there…' _

_'You promised.' _

Taciturn winced, knowing that attempting to win against his stubborn lover was not going to get him anywhere. Yet, he couldn't help the deep seated fear that something would happen to them both. _'I'm going to connect you up to me and not directly into the systems, it means if something does happen to me, you will be able to pull out on your own.' _

_'Nothing will happen to you.' _

_'If, I said, if, Blue. It just might. The last time I did this.'_ Swallowing hard, he tried not to remember how long it had taken him to pull his mind back together from where it had been liberally fragmented to the four corners of the world.

Bluestreak let out a slightly aggravated breath, but controlled the instinct to pull his beloved away from the open circuit lines that practically led down into the pit. "What should I expect?"

"Usually I see it as code. A world full of information and a thousand different systems… but I can make it into something that your sensors should be able to accept." Taciturn settled down and unspun a few filaments of neural connector, his head tipping to the side slightly and exposing several neural ports, and he threaded two of the connectors into his own helm, shivering at the contact. Letting out a shaky breath, his shoulders slumped a touch. Gesturing to his lover, the mech was soon sprawled out against Taciturn, his helm dropping into the hacker's lap, the slender golden hand rubbing against one cheekplate softly. "I have a feeling I know where we will be going… Just relax and trust me."

"I always have trusted in you. You saved me when you did not need to."

"And you pulled my aft out of enough situations to definitely call us even." Slipping in the neural jack, he shivered slightly at the sudden wash of emotions that filled him, he had been attempting to tone down the bond that they shared, but now it just roared back into full life within him. His spark skipped a beat when he felt the powerful waves of love and deep worry spilling out of Bluestreak and his fingers instantly curled against the warm helm, rubbing at it softly.

Slipping the last neural connector into the port in the circuitry on one wall, his entire frame shuddered as both of them were sucked into the darkness beyond and down into the pit of the dark web of information that Flame and Megatron had woven.

* * *

**In Between**

Bluestreak jolted sharply at the smell of smoke, his golden optics fluttering open while his systems adjusted to the twisting vortex around them both, his entire frame retreated from the burning heat that swept over his frame. Lifting his helm, he gazed around him at the burning home around him, his spark suddenly dropping at the world around them, the clash of Cybertronian architecture with that of one of the Colony worlds, one he wasn't familiar with.

"Media?"

Instantly on his pedes at the sound of Taciturn's voice, his entire body felt as if it were burning from the inside out. A hand pressed against his helm, attempting to ease the painful throbbing just behind his optics. He had to find Taciturn.

"Media?"

Suddenly Bluestreak was confronted by a youngster, large green optics gazing up at him, sparkling with childish amusement and the intelligence that the sharpshooter had always associated with either Jazz or Taciturn. A patchwork of gold and silver, her head tipped far back to be able to clearly see the tall mech's face. Holding a finger to her lips, the sparkling curled one small hand around Bluestreak's fingers, tugging at them gently and attempting to guide the sharpshooter through the smoke and twisted wreckage of some kind of house.

Allowing himself to be led, he could still hear Taciturn calling, yet now that he could hear it properly, it sounded like a recording. The calls of someone long gone from this place.

_'Bluestreak?' _

Relief flooded him at the sound of Taciturn's quiet whisper of his name, whatever was going on, he wish he understood, however, the sparkling was tugging at his fingers, shaking her little head attempting to convey the necessity for silence. Bluestreak didn't understand exactly what this all was, but he was beginning to have a good idea about where he was. He had once heard Taciturn mention his young sister, one that had been killed during the attack on his home colony of Sirius Major. Golden optics gazed down at the sparkling before him, wondering quietly if this was who this little femme was. Could she be Media?

"I need to show you something, Boo-Boo."

Boo-Boo? It almost made him smile to hear himself called something so childish. Yet, soon he was drawn along to a darkened ruin of what seemed to be some kind of building, his senses tingled with warning as he studied each window above him for the glint of a weapon. Another tug on his hand and he followed the sparkling inside the doorway, being forced to duck through the half fallen in entryway, his plating seemed to crawl with sensations that left him edgy and worried. "I do not think this place is safe for either of us."

"_Boo_, you need to see it."

Those green optics were pleading, while she continued to tug on his fingers, drawing him through the rusted and charred building, taking the stairs, they creaked ominously beneath his pedes as he followed the far lighter sparkling up through the twisted darkness.

_'Blue? Where are you? Please Love, answer me.'_

"Don't answer him. Not yet."

"Young Lady… I need to…" But how did she know that Taciturn was calling to him?

"Not yet, Boo!" Pouting up at him, she was pulling hard at his fingers, clearly not impressed when the large mech stopped at the top of the stairs. "Patience."

And staggering forwards, Bluestreak ended up stumbling through one of the doorways of the gutted building and the moment he crossed that threshold he ended up somewhere intimately familiar, his spark freezing at the sight of Taciturn hovering protectively over his shattered frame.

_"Bluestreak… you'll be alright." _

He remembered the voice that had pulled him from the horrors that had invaded his mind, the demons that had torn his spark apart and emotionally gutted him just as the building had been by fire. The small cramped room was intimately familiar, the padded berth the only furniture in the room. This had been the place Taciturn had brought him to after he had been rescued from that Decepticon prison… he remembered hearing the faint sound of voices around him for the orns he had spent recovering in this isolated room.

Media drew him forwards into the room, like ghosts haunting a distant memory they could observe the pair of mechs on the berth. A shiver ran through him, the coldness of the cramped space making him recoil a little.

"Listen to him, Boo."

_"I'm so sorry."_ It was barely above a sob, Tacit's head was bowed, hot tears slowing sliding down over those cheekplates, the expression utterly spark-broken. _"I'm so sorry, Blue. I don't want to leave you." _Fingertips slowly brushed against the injured mech's cheekplate, a thumb stroking over the slightly parted lips. _"I don't want to leave you here, Blue… If only…"_ A bitter laugh escaped Taciturn. _"Its funny isn't it? Those two words… __**if only**__. If only I could change how things will end."_

"Tacit." Had Taciturn felt it this early on in their strange relationship? A hand stretched out towards the mech, towards the one Cybertronian that shared his very _spark_.

_"I know that in the end I must be willing to pay the price. In the end of this nightmare, Bluestreak, someone will pay the ultimate price for a new chance for everyone. I know the risk I take in my work, every day I walk that fine line, there are many that want me dead for what knowledge I do possess."_ Head dipping downwards, his lips softly brushed against Bluestreak's, lingering there just to absorb a little of the warmth of the sleeping mech. _"Its why I can't stay. I can't let you close. I hope one day you'll understand why I left you here alone. Hopefully you'll be a smart mech and stay away. I don't want you drawn into what I know will come."_

"I would have walked that road beside you." Bluestreak swallowed hard around the sudden lump of scrap that seemed to be forming in his throat, finally hearing the words he knew he needed. This was something that allowed him to place beside the last bit of doubt that lingered inside him as he understood that what he needed to do was be there this time. He had attempted before, but this time… if Taciturn faced that darkness once more, he would be right beside him, he would not turn back or allow anything to get in his way. "All that time, you really did want me with you." And that thought warmed his spark.

"My brother needs you." The sparkling smiled softly up at Bluestreak, squeezing his hand warmly, both small hands closing around his larger one, pressing her face against the back of his palm. "I wish I could help him." Sad green optics reflected so much loss, so much regret. "There is little I can do… Boo, my time is limited."

The mech's optic ridges pressed together in surprise of those words, his head tipping down to really study the pretty little sparkling before he felt her fingers released his own and he reached out to draw her back to him but she was already slipping away.

Suddenly there was a tall mech hovering in the shadows of the room that was already clouding over with a shadowy mist that swallowed up the scene that had been playing out before him. For a moment, he thought it was Optimus Prime… but this mech was even taller, his features reflecting the age of him.

"Optimus?"

"I am afraid not, Bluestreak." The mech stepped forwards, his face revealed in the greyish glow of the strange, twisted dream realm.

Recognition hit him like a sledge hammer, his entire body stiffening in surprise. "Commodus Prime, Sir!" Bluestreak's entire body came to attention, golden optics wide in surprise.

A large hand was being offered out to the small femme, who smiling up at the mech, instantly clinging to his hand and standing beside him and blinking back up at Bluestreak with a sad little look soon touching her optics again. "There is no need to salute me. I am merely coming to collect Media, I am afraid she must come back with me." Gently scooping up the small sparkling, he cradled the silver and gold femme to his chassis, lightly stroking one massive servo across her delicate helm. "It is getting far to close to the crossroads for her to remain so close to those of the living. I would not want her to be lost, there are many that would grief her again for not being returned to them."

Wrapping her arms around the Prime's neck, she shuttered her optics after a moment, just holding on and being grateful for being held. Her small face turned in against the arm throat, letting out a soft sound of worry.

"I do not understand."

"You will. Bluestreak, the plan is in motion to restore all that has been destroyed. But what you are doing with Taciturn is vital, without the cure, there will be nothing but death, even with the restoration process."

"You've been planning this all." Bluestreak studied the Prime for a long moment, attempting to understand how this could have happened. "Why?"

"Primus believes his people deserve a second chance, it is here and now that they must prove that they are worthy of it."

"Primus allowed his children to _suffer_." His optics burned with sudden anger, unable to help the anger he felt over Praxus. How could Primus turn his back on his people? How could he allow a whole city to be completely levelled? Sparklings and innocents to be torn apart? "Was that part of the plan too?"

"Adversity is like a strong wind. It tears away from us all but the things that cannot be torn…"

Confusion darkened his expression for a moment.

"We made these choices, Bluestreak. Each one of them rests on the heads of every Cybertronian, mech or femme that has ever existed. We are the ones responsible for what has happened to our world. We forgot the importance of what we had. Greed, the hunger for power… envy." Commodus sighed, drawing the sparkling close against him protectively, understanding the seething anger that the mech before him felt. "But I agree with you, my friend, but in this adversity we find a future that could truly be able to give us happiness."

_'Bluestreak!' _

"I just hope your faith is well placed." The mech whispered, before he turned in the direction of the call, ignoring the pair behind him in favour of the one person that remained in his world. Taciturn needed him and he would be there standing by his side until the very end of whatever Primus had planned for them. There was nothing more to fear, in the end, they would be together.

* * *

**The Gas Factories, Cybertron**

His rifle was cradled against his chassis, his blue optics glancing around him at the destruction and all the bodies of the fallen, wishing quietly that they had not suffered this fate. One of the monitors caught his attention, his expression quieting when he realised that it was a readout of their position, his spark stopping as he realised with a start exactly where they were. Cybertron's 'engines' had actually _worked_. To one side of the schematic of Cybertron was the twin system of Earth and her lunar companion, the two moving slowly in an intricate dance of gravity.

_'Silverbolt.' _

The mech almost jumped at the sudden sound that filled his audios, his spark pounding out a storm within his chassis, relief flooding through him. Bumblebee, his optics shuttered tightly for a moment, letting out a shaky breath, relieved to know that his beloved was safe, that they were back in range of each.

_'I'm here, Beloved.'_ He responded after a long moment, his fingers brushing against his weapon and shifting just a little so that he could get a clearer view of the schematic. _'You are well?'_

_'Mostly.'_ Bumblebee hesitated for a moment. _'Where are you, Silv?'_

_'Standing guard over Bluestreak and Taciturn. They are currently attempting to hack into the main network within the gas factory's core. Apparently Flame has taken to developing a new strain to the virus with terminal results.' _

_'That is not good news.'_ Bumblebee paused, as if quietly deciding what to do. _'We do however have the original design for the virus, Megatron had offered up the information.' _

_'Wha… Megatron? How did that happen?'_ Silverbolt was completely stumped, reality had a way of really screwing with a mech's processors and the entire universe seemed to be slowly standing on its head where the Cybertronian race was concerned. Decepticons turned out not to be Decepticons by choice, Starscream was actually _good_, Megatron had apparently seen the light. What was next? Shockwave became a friendly neighbour who offered you energon goodies?

_'Apparently all this… the entire war was over one bot's death.' _

_'All this suffering. All of this death… because of one bot's…?'_ Shaking his head slightly, he wished he really did understand what was going on with all this. _'Can Megatron's information be trusted?' _

_'Yes. As much as I wouldn't believe in anything that comes out of that monster's vocals, we have insurance that the information is accurate.'_ And information was soon being fed to Silverbolt, so many files crossing the void between them._ 'It seems that Megatron was actually a pawn in this game as well, that his strings were being pulled by Shockwave, that the catalyst for this war was actually set into motion by that slimy piece of scrap.' _

_'It is hard to believe Megatron could be a pawn to anyone.' _

_'I know, but if you saw Megatron with Velocity… I think you might understand why he did what he did. In some sick way, I do understand.'_ There was a note in the yellow mech's voice as it filtered across the distance between Cybertron and the Moon, a touch of understanding hinting there in the softness of it. _'Megatron only wanted Primus to notice him, to force Primus to return what had been taken from him. Megatron… wanted his beloved back. The devotion needed to do… it was so wrong… but still…' _

_'It makes you wonder exactly what you would do for the one you loved.' _

_'Can his crimes be atoned for?' _

_'That's the real question isn't it? Can Megatron be forgive for what he has done?'_ Silverbolt was feeling his spark flutter in his chassis at the thought of losing Bumblebee, that thought alone would have brought him to his knees and it truly did make him consider just how far he would go for the one he loved. He had seen the devotion between Bluestreak and Taciturn, the two mechs were struggling to be together even though fate was conspiring against them. _'Forgiveness is a hard thing to give.'_

_'Will Taciturn be able to hack through do you think?' _

_'I believe he will, he is the only chance we have.'_

Suddenly there was a sound by the door and instantly Silverbolt was on his pedes, weapons raised and aimed squarely at the entrance where a broad shouldered Decepticon stood, wings swept back proud and with the grace of one that knew his own power. _Cyclonus_. The dark purple mech hovered there with his troops guarding his back, he looked the impressive sight and regarded the Aerialbot with a speculative look.

"Is this of your doing?" A hand swept around to the damage done to the vast chamber. "Answer me, Aerialbot. Did your friends…"

"No. We are not _monsters_. It was Flame and his cunning."

Striding forwards with clearly no fear of Silverbolt pulling the trigger on him, the other mechs that were with Cyclonus were going to each of the fallen bodies and checked for any signs of life. The intelligent and extremely loyal Decepticon stood before Silverbolt, without a weapon in hand and met the deep blue optics of the Aerialbot without any hesitation. "You have nothing to fear from us, Aerialbot. We answer to Megatron." Cyclonus's jaw clenched ever so slightly, but his wings lifted slightly in a show of pride. "Where others would question the orders of our Lord, I will not."

To Silverbolt's shock, Cyclonus actually ordered his three soldiers to head out into the surrounding corridors in search of survivors as he drew his own weapon and turned his back on the room that contained the two limp frames of Taciturn and Bluestreak. Cyclonus was acting… like a guard.

The Decepticon's brow quirked slightly in question, before a slight smile curved his lips, crimson optics sparkling with some hint of amusement. "You seem surprised."

"You can say that…" Silverbolt wanted to question the universe about what exactly was going on. It was now completely impossible to be able to tell who was friend and who was foe.

_'Silverbolt?'_

_'I believe you.'_ The Aerialbot straightened and nodded slightly to Cyclonus, accepting the presence of the Decepticon. What was the use of factions anymore? To truly be told, all they really were beneath everything were Cybertronians. They were the same. Primus had created all. They were all fighting for that elusive future that seemed so close and yet still so far from their grasp. "You would protect those you would have killed without question?"

"Lord Megatron wills it. That is enough for me. I am a loyal to him and I will follow his instructions. Unlike the other cowards that would dare to call themselves Decepticons, whom would dismiss what our Lord has asked of us… I will not be swayed by the difficulty of this particular path. I will follow my Lord to the end wherever it might take us, my warriors and I stand with him. If that requires me standing beside Autobots to protect our future, I will do so without question or hesitation. Those who would run from this challenge are truly the lowest form of life on this planet."

_'Megatron changed his mind. He broadcast a message to the Decepticons asking for them to change their ways along with him.' _

_'Well it looks like some of those who followed him did listen.' _

"My duty is to protect this world and its people, I will not fail in my task." Cyclonus straightened, feeling a sense of fulfilment spread through his spark at the action. In a thousand vorns he felt the return of his honour, the sense of duty being what it should be. Cybertron wouldn't die, not if he could help it.

* * *

**I couldn't resist! I really really couldn't. XD I just wanted to have Cyclonus turn up XD he seemed like the best choice for proving that some people were still loyal to Megatron. I bet Megs will find a way to atone for what he's done. Just need to figure out what.**


	20. Interlude: First Moments

**Author's Note: I just HADDDDDDDDD to write this scene! I really did. XD its where Optimus and Skyspike first meet XD before the war began. ^^ I thought it was a cute little thing in my imagination and I hope you enjoy it XD **

**Disclaimer: Own Skyspike ^^ Yaay for me. **

* * *

"This is _embarrassing_." The flyer chuckled softly to himself, when he just allowed his helm to tip back and rest against the cool surface of the transport pod. The faint lights glimmered through the vast glass bubble overhead and down one side in a long strip, the flickering lights of Iacon glowing warmly in greeting, yet remained beyond his reach. An arm wrapped around his knees, his hazel coloured optics dimmed when he turned his attention to the quiet mech that sat in one of the chairs, long legs stretched out and looking almost thoughtful.

Wings flickered once, Skyspike swallowing the lump that was in his vocals, he hated being trapped in this place, it was suffocating to know that there was freedom just metres away and he couldn't grasp it without blowing a hole in the side of the transport pod and its tubing.

"I am grateful for the quiet."

It startled Sky to hear him say something like that, his optics turning on the mech across from him, curiosity getting the better of him and he studied the powerful mech that perched just there. And suddenly he realised exactly whom the mech was and wanted nothing more than to kick himself in the aft for his stupidity. Optimus Prime sat there in the dark, vivid blue optics dimmed to almost grey in thoughtful contemplation, his face a mask of solemn shadows and that stoic nature that seemed to surround Optimus. He had so many speak of this mech, that if there was one mech that could change the world if he so much as spoke… it would be _Optimus_. There was none closer to Primus.

"Is it difficult?" Skyspike couldn't stop himself, the flyer turning his attention from the fact that he was getting extremely claustrophobic to the mech before him. Optimus was definitely a good distraction. The mech was gorgeous and that _voice_… just made his circuits overheat at the sound of it. Yet, there was something far more about him that just simple attraction that drew him his gaze to the powerful Cybertronian. "Being under so much scrutiny all the time?"

"Yes." The glow of those captivating blue optics cut off as the crimson and blue mech leaned back, his helm coming to rest against one glassed in side of the transport pod.

Sky was suddenly on his pedes, slowly approaching the mech, intelligent optics sweeping over every inch of the mech, catching the stress and strain marking that powerful body. Silently sitting down beside the larger mech, his wings flickered worriedly, his black and gold frame shivering once with apprehension as he reached out a hand… His fingers hovered for several seconds, before brushing slowly down against Optimus's warm cheekplate, just lingering there for one long moment, thumb sweeping up and back for a second, feeling the heat of that frame, the faint throb of that powerful spark.

"You aren't alone." The flyer didn't know what had gotten into him as he whispered those words to the mech before him, his lips pressing together and his fingers continued to rub lightly against the smooth cheekplate beneath his touch. "You aren't alone, Optimus. There are so many here around you, I think everyone else just forgets that you're not infallible, that you have needs and desires like every other mech."

Those blue optics pinned Skyspike to the spot, when the Prime felt the fingers withdrawing from where they had touched his face, he lifted a hand instantly up to stop them. Cupping them against his jaw, he turned his helm just enough to be able to slide his hot lips over the hyper-sensitive pads of those digits, pressing the softest of kisses to them. Optimus Prime couldn't help himself, the touch was so unexpected. No one dared to approach him, so many friends had gradually retreated, his position placing him… But yet this beautiful mech had willingly stepped into the firing line in an attempt to comfort him.

Fingers tingling, Sky swallowed hard around the lump that was forming in his vocals. "Taciturn always says… my mouth is going to get me into trouble one day."Flushingslightly, his cheekplates heated while his hand remained in that infinitely tender grasp.

"No trouble." Optimus shifted and catching the look on the mech's face almost chuckled. There was something soothing about this mech, something that he had never felt before, a kinship. Did this mech see right through him, where so many had failed? "I enjoy your honest."

"I thought you were enjoying the quiet."

"I find I prefer your voice to the quiet." Optimus's lips turned upwards at the corners, blue optics memorising every inch of this mech's face, studying the elegant black and gold paintwork and those striking hazel-bronze optics. "And your sense of humour."

"My sense of humour is unfortunately _warped_." Skyspike snorted softly in amusement, drawing his legs up onto the chair beside Optimus and their shoulders brushed together as he leaned a little into the warmth of the large frame, the tips of his wings vibrating with the strange wash of emotions that were beginning to form inside his spark. "I think half the time I'm far more trouble than I'm worth, I bet even poor Silverbolt has had enough of my aft sitting on planet."

The Prime kept possession of that slender hand, tucking it between his own and allowing it to rest in his lap, fingertips tracing circles across the back of that elegant servo. "Well_ I_ appreciate your humour."

Head dropping slowly sideways, his cheekplate eventually came to rest against one shoulder, feeling the sense of claustrophobia beginning to seep away while his hand was being stroked. "Optimus, what is really bothering you?" One hazel optic peeked up at the Prime, desperately hoping he wasn't overstepping his bounds, he was nothing more than a lowly surveyor bot, yet here Optimus was treating him as if he meant the _world_ to him. It felt so good…

"I find myself… questioning my convictions."

"Is it about the Lord High Protector?"

"Yes. Megatron makes many valid points…"

"But at times he is definitely wrong." Sky nuzzled his face against the broad shoulder, just melting into the contact between their bodies, feeling so at ease. Optimus was not like he had expected, the mech was awe-inspiring, but yet all the heavy burdens that weighed the mech down were piling up on top of those strong shoulders. "He is the mountain."

"I do not see…"

"He is firmness, the resolve of the Cybertronian people. He will make the tough decisions when they are needed to protect and preserve our world." Skyspike enjoyed the conversation, being able to speak his mind without fear of being ridiculed for his ideas and ideology. "You are the river, you are willing to change to suit the needs of your people. You are the compassion, the spark and mercy of our people. You temper the steel that flows from the mountain."

"Is that what you see in me?"

"It is. I see a mech who is willing to bear the heaviest burden for the sake of his people, but you need not be alone in your task. There are many willing to stand with you."

_"Prime?" _

The voice broken through the darkness and actually made both Cybertronians flinch at the sound, Skyspike squeaking slightly, before he was soon pushing himself upwards, scooting a little away from Optimus.

"Will you stand with me?"

The flyer's optics flared wide when he stared up at the Prime in raw shock at the question he had just been asked.

Lips brushed against the back of his fingers in a quiet caress, Optimus Prime wanting somehow to draw this mech closer to him, he needed this, needed the reassurance that came from just the mech's presence alone. This mech seemed to be able to see right to his spark, through any barriers he attempted to place between himself and those around him. Skyspike saw right through him and he cherished that. "Stand with me, Skyspike."

"You… you know my name?"

A slight nod and a tender little smile quirked the corners of his lips. "You see me, Sky. I cherish that about you. I need your honesty to keep myself true to my convictions. I trust in you."

"You barely know me…" Confusion flashed over his features, his optical ridges pressing together, a touch troubled.

"My spark knows and as far as I've been told, I'm quite a good judge of character."

"Then, yes, Optimus Prime I will stand with you. Whenever you have need of me, I will stand beside you and bear the heaviest burden with you."

* * *

**Loving the world. XD**


	21. Sheltering Sparks

**Author's Note: XD I have plans for the next two chapters worked out ^^ Though this chapter is a lot more about both past and motivation for some of the characters, I really wanted to add a little more background to it all. XD ^_^ Next chapter we get Prime and Megatron facing off. XDDDDDDDDD Oh and I really just wanted to have some Sky X Optimus together. **

**Disclaimer: Own Skyspike, Timbre, Commodus Prime, Auriga Pax, Syrette. ^_^ lucky me. **

**Please review!**

* * *

**Omega Supreme, Landing Field, Above The Autobot Underground Base, Earth**

**"Warning! Incoming Autobot signals!" **

Magnus jolted out of recharge his blue optics flickering in the darkness as he stirred, his systems beginning to hum back to life while he attempted to work out exactly where he was. He had been attempting to catch just a few hours more of recharge for the coming battle, his systems having been so strained from the preparations, Omega had basically threatened to literally pick him up and put him somewhere he couldn't get to the others.

Head twisting just enough he caught the first blinding flare of crimson flames as it shot overhead, the light illuminating his shared quarters with the shimmering radiance for a moment. A blinding flash forced him to turn away, the shockwave of the impact actually rattling Omega Supreme's super structure, forcing the sleepy orange and grey Autobot who had been cuddled up beside Ultra Magnus to stir.

"Mmmh?"

Another ball of heated metal slammed down to earth, throwing up clouds of pulverised rock and dust, and soon the black void of sky just outside of the vast 'windows' was filled with a thousand shooting fireballs. The vast fields just beyond where Omega Supreme rested was exploding with the sonic booms of the metal shells crashing into it, the air hazing over with black puffs of smoke.

"Omega…" Magnus turned to his sleepy lover, cupping that beautiful face in one hand, lifting it upwards so that he could catch those pretty green optics with his own. "What is happening?"

Yawning softly, the mech was sitting up slowly, turning his head enough to nuzzle into Magnus's palm, dropping a soft kiss against it. It took a moment before his small frame picked up the several hundred Autobot signals that suddenly surrounded him. Even though he could hear the alerts of his own voice through the corridors of his 'body', the feeling of his weapons systems fully charged and finally he was running a recognition scan on each Autobot that had landed around him and jolted hard with the shock of the responses he was getting.

"Oh… _Primus_…"

"Omega, Love, tell me."

"It _must_ be a mistake." Yet no matter how many times he told his vast scanning array to check and recheck the signals, they all responded with the unique codes that no Decepticon could fake.

"Love?"

"The dead." Both optical ridges pressed together, his facial plates a mask of confusion, tracing the movements of the Autobots they didn't act like the zombies that he had seen clips of from the Autobots on Cybertron, these were living, _functional_ Cybertronians. "Not under the effects of the Virus."

**"All personnel to battle stations! Potential threats detected!"**

Omega knew that it truly was meant to be Ultra Magnus's call about this, but he felt _threatened_. His lips pressed together, gazing out of the 'windows' that were actually screens that displayed images from his outside sensors. "I'm sorry…" He whispered softly, feeling the warm arms instantly come around even though the words slipped out of his mouth, his optics dimming after a long moment.

"Never apologise for wanting to protect yourself, Love." Cradling the silky helm in one large hand, he rocked his lover slowly, just keeping him close until he felt Omega's slight shaking slowly ease, the tension seeping out of him. His first duty was to _Omega_, he knew that the powerful ancient Guardian from Cybertron would always protect the Autobots, but he still needed him.

"We best go see about these new arrivals, Magnus." Swallowing around the lump in his vocals, he gazed out at the warriors beginning to rise from the charred earth and turn their heads to regard Omega Supreme for a long moment. Before both of the Autobots heard the distant sound of cheering, the battle cry of the Autobots echoing across the once quiet landing field to wake Earth to the coming battle.

* * *

**Hall Of The Matrix Flame, Iacon, Cybertron (PAST)**

_Optimus stood quietly in the deep shadows of the main hall of where they kept the Matrix Flame, his vivid blue optics dimmed to an almost grey as he stared into the brilliant blaze the rested within a massive bronzed brazier. The only other illumination in the vast hall were the dozen sconces lining the massive pillars, the glittering plasma flames throwing a wash of monstrous shadows across the carved inner surface of the hall. It was spectacular in its entirety. _

_Yet, it was not quite the flame that he was looking at, but the slender winged mech that hovered on the other side of it, one hand stretched out to feel the heat bubbling up against his palm. The gold patches of armour shimmered a dark bronze, optics lifting from the burning embers hidden within the heart of the Matrix Flame to gaze at Optimus with a smile that took the Prime's air straight out of his chassis. There was something infinitely mysterious about the flyer, something that made him special. And there was no one he loved more in the world than his flyer, what he had had for a long time with Elita could never measure up to the quiet evenings he had spent in this mech's company. _

'Is something troubling you, Optimus?'_ Skyspike's head quirked to the side slightly, lips turning upwards at the corners as he regarded the powerful mech half hidden in the shadows. _'You seem more pensive than usual.'

'Alpha Trion called for me to meet him here.'_ Optimus Prime stepped forwards into the circle of radiance of the Matrix Flame, but Optimus had wanted Sky present, he was beginning to actually rely on the level-headedness of his friend. If there was one person he could trust and knew was loyal to the Autobot cause, it was Skyspike. _

'Is that why you asked me to come?'_ Stepping around the bronzed brazier, he reached out with one hand to lightly rub his fingertips up along one of the mech's powerful arms. _

_Optimus hesitated to answer, his lips pressing together and knowing that if anyone knew just how often he sort council with Sky, they might not believe he was a good leader. He relied on Skyspike to remind him of what the Autobots needed, remind him that he was still a part of everything, even though plenty of people held him at arms length and decided that he was… too 'awe-inspiring' something he half the time didn't believe himself to be. _

_Head tipping just enough to drop a gentle kiss against the crimson and blue plating, he rubbed his cheek softly against Optimus's arm, curling his fingers lightly into the warm armour and leaned a little against the larger mech's frame. _'You know I'm always happy to help, Optimus. No matter what happens, you know I'll do what I can for you, for our people.'

_"Optimus Prime." Alpha Trion greeted as he entered through one of the many hidden entry points along the intricately carved and etched walls of the hall. Though his old blue optics regarded the flyer beside the Prime with interest, gaze narrowing a touch before finally relaxing and nodding a little in clear approval of the younger Autobot's presence. "I am glad you answered my message. Whom is your companion?" _

_"Alpha Trion, this is Skyspike, he's a trusted friend." _

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." Sky bowed his head slightly, though his optics remained fixed on the older mech's features, clearly attempting to work out exactly what to make of this mech. There was something about him that made every sensors he had tingle with worry. Alpha Trion was carrying information that would hurt Optimus, he had a feeling that every time this mech did come into the Autobot Leader's life something bad did happen._

_"Likewise, it is good to know however that someone is watching out for Optimus." The mech's grey-blue optics narrowed slightly in return to the look he was getting. "Your father would be proud of you." _

_Optimus didn't say a word, though he knew exactly how strange his childhood had been. The fact that he had been raised away from what family he had had for his own safety. He had been a happy sparkling as Orion Pax, raised beside Ultra Magnus in the safety of his adoptive brother's home, protected by High Councillors Alte Magnus and Fireblaze, the two mechs had been loving and affectionate with him and privately so had Commodus Prime, someone Optimus had eventually learned was his father. Orion Pax had worked as both a data clerk and also a dock worker, wanting to make his own way in the world, but the saying that Primes were 'born' and not made had rang true when Alpha Trion had come to him one day. _

_With Commodus dead, Cybertron had needed another Prime and he as the mech's son had been first on Alpha Trion's list of replacements. However, it had been during those first days as Optimus Prime that he had met Megatron, they had forged a very interesting friendship which had remained in place for a thousand vorns as they worked together to continue to build the golden age of Cybertron up to its peak. It had been him that had talked to those that remained of the High Council to install Megatron as Lord High Protector of Cybertron. Megatron had been what they had needed, a strong firm hand that repaired the damage done by successive military 'leaders' that had abused their power. _

_It had been rumoured before the civil war began that like Optimus, Megatron had found someone to balance him out, to take the sharp edges of the mech, to act as a conscience, but it was clear Megatron had lost that. _

_"I cannot judge what my father would say about how I turned out." Lips pressing together, he shook his head slightly as he let out a deeply troubled sigh, knowing that reality was a sword that pierced his spark with the knowledge that they were truly beginning to lose this war. _

_"Optimus, we must consider the facts that remain before us." Alpha Trion, gestured around them at the Hall of the Matrix Flame, the only thing left of one item that had long since disappeared with the other Primes. "We hold Kalis and Iacon, but in the end the forces of the Autobots are scattered and isolated across the surface of Cybertron. We may guard the perimeter of the Well of the Allsparks but…" _

_"How long can we protect it?" Skyspike glanced between them, his hazel-bronze optics glittered with emotion, yet also held a hint of worry that he had spoken out of turn. _

_"We can protect it." Optimus responded. _

_"That is the problem, my young Prime, you might not be able to." The age worn metal of the old mech's frame shimmered in the light of the Flame, a hand waving slightly towards it as indistinct images flickered across the surface of the dancing tongues of crimson and a vivid blue. _

_"I understand." _

'You don't.'_ Slender fingers curled more tightly around the Prime's arm, stroking and rubbing over the heated metal, the pads of those digits slipping between the seams and teasing sensitive wiring, drawing Optimus's attention immediately to the upturned face before him. _'He isn't criticising you, Optimus, I can feel your thoughts screaming at me. Your emotions. Sweetspark, you aren't a disappointment, that is not what he is saying.'

'How can you always see so much inside of me?'_ Those impossibly blue optics flickered down for a moment to regard Sky for a few moments then returned to the dusky grey mech, whose faded armour had seen far many better days. _

'I know you want to prove you can be the leader your father was. And you have, all this is an impossible situation and has been since Megatron turned on you.'_ Letting out a quiet sigh, his optics half shuttering for a moment, considering the situation at hand. _'It is hard to believe that Megatron would do this. I have seen the recordings of you both together, for all his gruffness and controlling nature, he had always been someone you could call friend because he believed as much as you did in protecting Cybertron. However, in the end, we both must remember he has done this, he has attacked our people and threatened the very survival of our race for his own selfish reasons.'

_"We must initiate the Allspark Failsafe, Optimus." _

_"You wish to eject the Allspark into space?" The very thought went against everything within his spark, everything he knew. If they did eject it into space, Cybertron would die. Their world end and it was more than likely so would their entire race. _

_"It is the only way to protect it from Megatron. He cannot get his hands on it, it would be disastrous if he did, there are things that should not be changed. Things that must not happen yet…" _

_Optical ridges knitted together, deeply troubled by the way Alpha Trion had spoken. Had the mech seen something? There were times when one or more Autobots would catch a glimpse of something offered up in a dream by Primus or one of his Primes to their people in order to guide them. "Have you seen something?" Optimus was at times sceptical about that particular gift, but once or twice Skyspike had seen things, glimpsed things that even he could not explain. _

_"Your father has spoken to me of things… things that must happen as they will… I cannot say more. I just trust in what I have seen. Megatron cannot be allowed to possess the Allspark, if he did so… the life of one long dead could be awakened far before the right time…" Shaking his head slightly, he could not truly say more. "We are so few, Optimus, our numbers dwindle day by day, there are no longer enough of us to truly protect the Well of Allsparks from the Decepticons if they wished to take it now. They have the sheer number of warriors to overwhelm us…" _

_"Our people are dying." _

_Alpha Trion turned and stared at the younger flyer, almost wishing to take a step back as he saw something in those bronze optics, saw something far more than just the striking intelligence of the younger mech. There was a glint of something, something haunting those optics, a light of inhuman brilliance. And he finally glimpsed it. The Allspark glimmered from within this mech, a piece of the Allspark resided somewhere within this mech. "Yes. With each passing vorn, there are fewer sparklings separated from their carriers, fewer Cybertronians being made by the Allspark. It has been going on for a long time…" _

_"Launching the Allspark into space would guarantee our people's death." Optimus stated stepping back so that he could see both of the mechs before him, his expression showing the deeply troubled part of him over what was being decided. "Without it, Cybertron will die."_

'Cybertron has already fallen.'_ Skyspike had seen it for himself, his latest __reconnaissance__ images and scans revealing just how much of their planet had become nothing more than a charred and battle damaged husk. _'There is no more time.'

_"Are you both telling me there is no hope?" _

_"Far from it, Prime. We have hope, the Allspark has favoured our people in the Cybertronians it has forged, more and more of those that appear from the Well have been Autobots. For now, Vector Sigma sleeps, Cybertron may be dead on the outside, but the spark of our world still pulses with life." _

_"Our cause is just, Optimus." Skyspike reached out with both hands, brushing his palms against the mech's cheekplates, caressing in slow circles, drawing his head down just enough for their helms to touch. _'He is right, Megatron cannot be allowed to get his hands on the Allspark.'

_"I do not like it." Gazing into the brilliant optics that gazed up at him with such trust and understanding, he could not refuse the mech that stood right there before him. "But I will do ask you ask." _

* * *

**Civilian Facilities, Autobot Control Territory, Earth**

Ron Witwicky swallowed hard as his head tipped back to regard the brilliant sphere that hovered just to the left of the silvery disk of the moon. The surface glittered like a half crescent, yet even the dark side was illuminated by a wash of crimson flares across the silvery metal. It was a brutal kick from reality and made the world he had once existed in seem a whole lot smaller and a little insignificant. The problem remained that somewhere out there was their _son_, somewhere beyond the stretch of wispy cloud and glittering stars. And there was some part of him that remained extremely bitter towards the orb that was more than certainly Cybertron.

Sam was no longer theirs. Their son had been swallowed up by another person… a robotic life-form that didn't belong with them like Sam had on Earth. It had hit Judy the hardest, knowing that their boy, their offspring no longer existed like he had…

The air whispered around him, the trees swaying slowly as the earth seemed to jump half an inch beneath his feet, the tug of Cybertron's gravity slowly beginning to have a noticeable impact upon the Earth's own gravity field. The silvery circle of the moon drifted a little to one side, Cybertron's grip clawing at the Moon, beginning to reel it in.

What had their planet done to deserve this? What had humanity done to the Cybertronians to have them bring their world here and destroy the entire planet with their meddling? For once, he couldn't control the jolts of anger that screamed through his heart and mind over the fact that he had not only lost his son, but potentially his entire world.

"Mr Witwicky?"

Ron spun, his teeth gritting together sharply, his head tipping backwards and up regarded the white and yellow mech that hovered before him, his eyes narrowing on the one he didn't recognise. Though, the bot just behind the first one's shoulder was familiar to him, Jolt, the vivid blue Volt.

"What is the meaning of this?" A hand gestured upwards towards the sky that framed both the Moon and Cybertron.

"Ah…" Timbre swallowed hard, his optics shuttering for a moment shoulders slumping, before he felt the warmth of Jolt's touch against the armour plating covering one shoulder, brushing in a soft circle. "That's a long story, Mr Witwicky."

Dark brown eyes narrowed on the Transformer before him, the voice making him actually pause before almost blanching and taking a step back from the unfamiliar Cybertronian. "Miles Lancaster?"

Pale blue optics dimmed at that, the Autobot slowly dropping down onto one knee, his face catching the light from one of the overhead lamps. "Yes." His features reflected the range of emotions that curled deep within his spark and left him wishing that there was something he could do about all this. Yet, there was nothing. Nothing that he could work out to do about this extremely unsettling situation of confronting the human parent of his friend Sam. He had silently promised to watch out for them while Sam was away. He still didn't know what to do about his own parents, what he would tell them… he didn't quite know yet.

"Were you like Sam? _Planted_ here on Earth? Have you told your parents?" They were slightly sharp reprimands that made Timbre flinch and Jolt bristle, those vibrant blue doorwings twitching in irritation.

"No." His lips pressing together in a slight line, having hoped that this particular interaction would go better than it was right then. Though, he could understand why Ron Witwicky was so angry, despite seeing Skyspike happy with Optimus, they had still lost their son, lost the Samuel that had been their child. "No, I was granted a chance to be Cybertronian by Primus." However when he next saw Commodus Prime, he would be thanking the Prime for interceding on his behalf. "I will be talking to my parents over this when the time is right."

"You kids never consider what its like to lose a child this way."

"You haven't lost Sam." Timbre replied firmly, expression shadowed with the deep feelings of guilt over his own selfishness. Yet, he would have done it if given the chance again, Jolt was worth it. Maybe one day his parents would understand his decision, but a life without Jolt, without being able to truly touch the mech like he could now would have been _torture_.

Ron gritted his teeth at those words. Though he knew some part of his son was inside that transformer he had previously met, it was not the Samuel he had raised, this was a new being entirely, someone that had lived a life before Samuel had even been born. It was hard to believe his son had been 'made' from some insubstantial thing like a spark.

"If you think you _have_ lost him, then I think you underestimate just how strong Samuel was." Timbre slowly shifted back away from the human, his movements actually making the ground tremble slightly, his features shadowed as he turned his head away. The part of him that was still in some ways human knew that his friend was still in there, no matter if he had left, he had still worried about his human parents. "It was Sam that sent me a message to look out for you."

It had been surprising when Jolt had told him that Skyspike had sent him a message and that it had been addressed to Miles. In that moment he had known that no matter the change, Samuel Witwicky was still very much alive within the personality and spark of Skyspike, he _did_ care about his human parents.

"Mr Witwicky." Vivid blue doorwings drooped slightly, tips twitching slightly in worry, though he soon wrapped both hands around Timbre's larger one, entwining their digits. "Please come back with us, Judy has already been taken to a more secure location before you. We wish to be able to keep you safe also, we will be remaining with the human troops and civilians."

"What _is_ happening?" Though Ron felt his heart clench to know that Sam was still somewhere out there, though all he desired was to be able to protect what was left of his family.

"If any luck, the beginning of something wonderful."

**"All Autobots prepare for battle!"** The voice thundered across the base.

Both Jolt and Timbre looked up at the sky and watched the thousands of streaks of colour blur across the heavens, like the rain of Autobots only a few minutes before, it looked like the enemy had decided to come to them.

* * *

**Iacon, Cybertron (PAST)**

_"Optimus." _

_The powerful mech turned towards the beautiful flyer that stood just behind him, bronzed optics glowing in the darkness as they watched Ultra Magnus and his Wreckers heading out into the battlefield. One slender hand lightly settled against the mech's shoulder, lightly brushing against it and squeezing softly. _

_"There is still one issue that must be discussed." _

_The Prime swallowed hard to try and push away the terrible lump that had formed in his vocal components as he gazed out at those that were willing to follow him into battle against the Decepticons and in a sense destroying their own world for the sake of a future that might never come. He didn't want to consider it, consider what it might mean not only for the Autobots, but also to himself. How could he do this? _

_"If the Decepticons destroy the Failsafe mechanism, there is only one way to get the Allspark into space." His wings twitched, knowing well that in the ranks of the Autobots there were very few that could make such a launch into space on their own, there were no others in Iacon, he was the only one that could safely do so. "We both know what that is." _

'I can't.'_ Tears were streaking slowly down across his cheekplates as he gazed out over their shattered world towards Kalis, in the direction his adoptive brother had gone. A spark deep pain welled up within him, the knowledge that if he did ask it was practically a death sentence for the mech he loved most in all the universe. To launch something like the Allspark with enough speed to be flung off into the universe, Skyspike would be draining every one of his systems to prevent the Decepticons from pursuing him. _

_"Optimus." Stepping forwards, his arms circled around the mech's waist, his helm dipping forwards and pressing against the warmth of the mech's back. Lips grazed between the broad shoulderblades, the flutter of heated air sliding across the smooth plating. "If it needs to happen, it will. I go to this battle with no regrets or anger, save for one thing." _

_Those words made his entire frame almost crumple inwards, shoulders trembling and drooping. The world seemed to be pressing in around him and swallowing every spark of light that he had been able to see. What would he do if he did lose his beloved Skyspike? How would he be able to function? What he had experienced with Elita was nothing compared to his feelings for this one elegant flyer. _

_"I never did tell you how much I…" _

_"PRIME!" _

_Optimus turned his head to gazed down at the mech, before the voice called for him again, telling him the Wreckers had cleared the path and they were ready to head out. _

'When this is done, Love…' _Skyspike gave Optimus a sweet smile, before he was stepping away._

_However, all Optimus wanted to do was draw his beloved to him, to hold the mech close and never let him go, his spark was fragmenting, having a dark feeling about this mission. "Sky." _

_"PRIME!" The voice was closer… they had so little time. _

_Yet, the Prime did reach out, catching a slender wrist and spinning the flyer back around to face him, before his head dipped and for the first time their mouths met in a heated kiss, one that expressed every hidden feeling that lurked unspoken within them. His hands cupped the beautiful face, holding it there so that he could gaze into those burning bronze optics, desperately wanting nothing more than to be able to soak in the love he saw in that captivating look. _

_Though he could hear his name being called, he turned to respond, and when he looked back, there was no one there before him, the only evidence of the flyer's presence, was the tingle on his lips and the sweet, rich taste that remained in his mouth. "I do love you, Sky." His voice catching his throat, Optimus felt the dread lifting its head within him, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop Skyspike, he couldn't, because in the end, Skyspike was right. No matter how much he wanted to protect his beloved, the Autobots always seemed to come first. "Primus please do not take him from me." It was a silent prayer, but he knew… knowing his luck, the most precious thing to him would slip away like all the others in his life, though all he desperately wanted to do was hold on tight and never let go. _

_And in the few moments of quiet, he felt the tears fall slowly down his cheekplates and onto the cold metal plating beneath his pedes. _

* * *

**In Between**

The ghostly plain swirled around him, his vibrant optics slowly shuttering as he stood there, feeling the warm light of Primus bathing him for a long moment. His head dipped back just enough, before opening his optics, almost being blinded for a second, gazing into the light and catching a glimpse of something more just beyond his reach. For countless vorns he had existed mostly in this place, caught between the world of the living and the dead, unable to slip into the Matrix for long, to follow after those that mattered most to him as he was still very much anchored to the land of the living, by his son and those that had needed his guidance.

"You'll blind yourself like that, Commie."

His olfactory sensor wrinkled slightly, the plates shifting together when he sighed and finally lowered his head to regard the femme that hovered nearby, catching her curious look that she was throwing at him. "Please Syrette leave me some dignity, you know how much I dislike being called by that ridiculous nickname."

"Com-mie." Her brilliant optics sparkled brightly for a moment, amusement touching the corners of her lips, before seating herself on a shadowed boulder, stretching her limbs out before folding her arms across her chest. Elegant head tipping to one side, she regarded him with a knowing look. "Thinking about your son again?"

"My son…"

"I think I know what is going through your mind, you want to know if after this task you will be allowed to follow your brothers into the Matrix." Soft lips pressing together slightly, she studied his features for a long moment. "I know you, Commie. You wonder if Primus has lost his mind."

"I would not presume…"

"Yes, you would." A finger pointed at him in mild amusement. "You always were the most _vocal_ of the Primes. You would go to any lengths for your people and especially for your son."

"And you, Dearest, were always reminding me I am not infallible." Bowing his head slightly, he caught her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her fingers in a long practiced gesture.

"Commodus Prime, you are trying to flatter me."

"Is it working?"

"A little."

"He has gifted you with the answers." Commodus was sighing softly, his vivid green optics shuttering slightly, shoulders slumping as he was attempting to work out exactly what he could do. "I wish to know…"

"I can't tell you, because that might change the way things are meant to happen."

"Syrette."

"No, not this time, Commie." Shaking her head, she pulled back ever so slightly, hands folding into her lap, expression pensive for a long moment. "You're part of his plan as you have always been. I know you never did really like all that predestined stuff, even though you seem to do rather well at convincing all the players in this game of just how much they do need to fight for their own future."

"I was only carrying the message I had been given."

"And protecting your son. It was you that kept Skyspike's spark from joining the Matrix that first time, it was your hands that crafted the human boy so that he would be there when your son needed him. It was you that changed the fates that were meant to entangle Elita One and Optimus Prime so that he would have Skyspike in this potential future. Though I think the Allspark might have _talked_ to you about that as well…"

"I only wanted what was…" Commodus's jaw clenched, knowing that he had indeed used his position as a servant of Primus to change things that had been already written down. He had seen the chemistry between Skyspike and Optimus and had know in that moment that they were meant to be and that his son should not suffer as Commodus had before him the loss of something that important for too long.

"Don't worry, I have to agree with you on that one. They are a good match." Syrette sighed softly. "It was like that with us, a tangled mess of fate and tampering."

"I never understood why you put up with me."

"Because in the end we had something few ever experience in their lifetime and I was content to have it. I know you never truly loved me, but I was happy being with you." The femme was smiling a little at the thought, before tipping her head up slightly to regard Commodus for a long moment. "Have you ever considered the reason why you are still in this realm and not welcome in the Matrix for long?"

"Because Primus requires me to…"

"No."

Commodus's optical ridges came together sharply at that, his expression showing his confusion. "Primus had need of me."

"Your task is nearly finished." The pale blue femme stood up and stretched slightly, her hand lightly brushing against the powerful mech's arm lightly, rubbing across the metal softly. "As is mine. I am here because _you_ needed me and for me to act in your stead when the time comes."

"For what?" He had seen the possible futures, he was not there. He had glimpsed in the warm light of Primus all that could be from this situation.

"For all debts to be paid."

This entire conversation was edging on the strange, even for them. There were no debts owed to him, he had done what had been necessary in the past.

"Your sacrifice for the sake of Cybertron and Primus has _never_ been forgotten."

He had given up his life and spark to join with Vector Sigma and restart the powerful computer that was in some parts the heart of the Cybertron the Allspark had forged and grown. It was the mind… the core, what retained the essence of what Cybertron had been at one point in the past, the golden world where everything seemed possible.

_'Commodus.'_

The whisper across his mind made every circuit within him seize, his entire frame trembling with disbelief and a desperate spark of hope. No matter how long he had searched the Matrix he had never found the one spark within its infinite depths that had belonged to the only person he had ever truly loved, the carrier of his son, his beloved Bondmate. Where Syrette had been a friend, someone that offered him companionship, where both of them had been content to exist together for the mutual companionship, Auriga Pax however had been someone that ignited his passions and everything that had truly made him a great leader.

_'Love.' _

Spinning around, his entire frame went rigid at the sight of his Bondmate, the beautiful features of the young scientist, the brilliant crimson colouring making those cobalt blue optics even brighter in his sweet face. He had lost this mech so long ago, he had not survived the separation from their sparkling, it had devastated Commodus, stealing his spark from him and the joy of life he had had. The loss of Auriga had been one of the reasons he had asked his long time friend Magnus to protect his child, he loved his son more than anything… but he had been no good to anyone after the loss of this mech.

His knees buckled out from under him, his entire body crumbling and collapsing towards, his entire body shivering with shock as he just stared.

A large trembling hand reached out towards the beautiful mech, feeling the intimate touch through the silent and half shattered bond that had been between them. Warmth spilled into him, driving out the darkness, driving away the regrets and guilt.

"Forgive me." Commodus Prime whispered, hoping that his bondmate would one day forgive him for not being the one to raise their sparkling, for not being able to prevent him from slipping away all those vorns ago. "Primus." His head lifted to the light, feeling the heat of it fall across his face. "I will do all that you ask of me, I beg you… do not take him from me again."

_**'Guide my children, Commodus Prime. Guide them into the light.' **_

Bowing his head, he felt the heated tears fall at the sound of Primus's voice, he felt the warm arms slipping around his broad shoulders, drawing his head against the warm chassis, the precious spark pulsing beneath his audio, the fingers caressing slowly in slow movements soothing his pain. He would not fail Primus in guiding his children on the path their god wished them to walk. No matter what it took, he would do all that he must, if only to keep Auriga with him.

_'I am so sorry to have left you alone, my handsome Protector.' _Cradling Commodus to him, Auriga rested his cheekplate on the top of the warm helm, just keeping him close.

"I love you." He whispered desperately, wrapping both arms around that slender waist, hugging him close and feeling true joy fill his spark, giving him purpose once more. All the pain and suffering he had witnessed and been unable to prevent… all had purpose… if only to make the joy of happiness all the more sharper. For with great sadness… came great joy.

* * *

**PRIMUS SPEAKS! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Though I have an idea of something to add a little bit of something to this. XD I was wondering whether I should have a little Rodimus, Magnus, Omega Supreme love triangle. XD WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Though the next chapter Sky and Optimus are finally going to get back together and we get to see the aftermath of the battle of Tyger Pax in the past and Megatron and Optimus face off (with Starscream thrown in there for extra fun!)**


	22. Sacrifices

**Author's note: WEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL things get EXTREMELY serious in this chapter! And the first sacrifice is given. You will be surprised by who! looool I'm evil! I just KNOW IT.**

**Disclaimer: Own Velocity, Skyspike and well XD any other OCs running around in here. XD **

**Please review! ^^ more reviews faster I usually write!** (or maybe its because I just love reviews from all of you guys who have been following my story for long^^)

* * *

**Tyger Pax, Cybertron (PAST)**

_Bumblebee lay sprawled on his back, his frame burning with the heat of the blast he had taken hard to side, audios still buzzing from the hard impact against the ground, he stared up into the sky, the black star speckled void illuminated only by the flashes of weapons fire. He could hear the cries of Decepticon victory as a deep rumbling explosion washed over one half of the sky, half blinding him with its intensity. _

_Somewhere deep inside he knew the Decepticons had destroyed the failsafe mechanism that would have successfully launched the Allspark out and away from Cybertron. Somehow Megatron had known of their plan, anticipated their actions the moment the Wreckers had started to clear the path towards it with Jetfire. Helm turning just enough, his spark burned with anguish as he caught sight of the crimson mech lying broken and scorched only two arm spans away, the lifeless face was turned towards him, a smoking hole in the centre of the mech's chassis where his spark had been literally burnt away. Cliffjumper was dead. _

_The ground trembled slightly beneath him, jarring already damaged systems and sending a hiss of pain through him, when the towering figure of Megatron stood over him, those optics burning down into him. There was something there in those crimson optics, something that spoke of more than just victory over the Autobots with his one action, but a glitter of hope. Maybe the pain was getting to him? How could there be anything other than madness within that expression? _

_"Run, Autobots!" Megatron roared with the thrill of anticipation burning within him. His fingers clenched tightly, gazing at the others that had come to find Bumblebee and Cliffjumper, that were attempting to slow Megatron down. "The Allspark will be mine!" His crimson optics burned as he smiled slightly, the corners of his mouth curling upwards. "You will not stop me, Optimus Prime, none of you will ever stop me again. You will _pay_ for your crimes." _

_Bumblebee didn't understand the statement. It was Megatron that had torn apart their world! _

_Suddenly jets screamed mere feet above their heads as Jetfire kicked in his afterburners, strafing the Decepticon forces with plasma bolts that seared all the way to the strut. Starscream was following after Jetfire, right on the mech's tail, several other seekers joining in the pursuit. They were like silver streaks cutting through the darkness, their engines leaving behind bright flares of colour against the pitch blackness of the sky. _

_It was then that Bumblebee saw it. The brief flicker of gold drifting through the darkness just on the edge of his vision, heading back towards the Well of Allsparks. The jet was a sleek one that was built for the extreme speeds it took to launch himself into space and he knew instantly who it was, Skyspike. What was he doing? The mech truly wasn't a warrior, the mech was a scout, someone who surveyed the enemy position, guarded their backs. The flyer was the one that stood beside Optimus Prime in the moments of greatest need, offering some of the soundest advice and knowing how to connect the Prime back to his troops, to make him seem far more than just their leader. _

_Megatron's optics were lifting, almost turning enough to catch a glimpse of the rapidly vanishing flyer, Bumblebee knew he had to do something, anything to distract the powerful Decepticon. _

_Bumblebee laughed, his body shuddering with the brilliant flares of agony that swept through his systems, his entire frame slowly beginning to lift from the ground. Barely able to stand, he still managed the action, staggering slightly as one leg wanted nothing more than to buckle under his weight, fluids stained his bright armour dark. _

_Megatron's head snapped towards the defiant Autobot before him, letting out a vicious snarl. _

_Suddenly the entire surface of Cybertron seemed to shiver beneath their pedes, a brilliant flash of something swept over arc of the horizon right above where the Allspark was located. The Well seemed to explode outwards, the sky seemed to literally burn with heat and a blaze so bright that it blinded both Autobot and Decepticon alike with its brilliance, leaving them staggered by the fact that every Cybertronian could feel the life of Cybertron seeming to flow out and away from the ground beneath their feet. The shockwave of energy tore across Polyhex and the glittering shards of what remained of Crystal City, the power of it literally knocked down everyone, except for Megatron. _

_The silvery mech lifted an arm to protect his face from the flying shards of crystal and wickedly sharp metal, his narrowed crimson optics watched the brilliant ball of energy and fire tear upwards through the thin bands of clouds and out towards the sky. It couldn't be possible. The Failsafe had been destroyed. _

_"Looks like you celebrated a little too soon, Megs." Bumblebee snickered softly, lips turned upwards into a slightly bemused expression. Slowly working his way back to his pedes, he could feel each pinprick of where he had been slashed deeply by the cloud of debris that had been kicked up by the shockwave. "I doubt any of your Seekers could catch up with Skyspike." _

_The seething hatred bubbled up from beneath that his expression and Megatron knew that the filthy little piece of Autobot trash was right, no mech capable of interstellar flight would go after the small flyer and bring him back. None were the loyal variety, all of the Seekers capable were forced into service by the fact that if they did not cooperate with his orders, those that mattered most to them would be slaughtered as would they be. _

_"You won't be finding the Allspark anytime soon. Not so victorious now are you, Megatron?" _

_Before Bumblebee could react, a powerful hand snapped out to curl around the yellow Autobot's throat, physically lifting the smaller mech off the ground, the vicious claws digging deep into the mech's throat, drawing fluids to the surface and the pressure threatening to cut off the vital flow to the mech's processors. _

_"Do you know what you have done?" Megatron's voice was filled with such a dark anger that that vivid yellow Cybertronian actually felt a wash of utter fear sweep through him. "You worthless piece of scrap. You do not understand what you have done." _

_"I've done rather well actually, I know exactly what I've done, distracted you." Lips twitched upwards as he managed to get a soft laugh out from between his lips, clearly knowing that he needed to keep Megatron distracted as much as possible to prevent the Decepticon from going after the Allspark himself. "You know, it was so easy allowing Sky to slip past you, you didn't even notice him. Did you see how it launched? Clean and slipping right out of your reach." _

_The Autobot had cost Megatron a chance at gaining back something that had been stolen from him. Velocity. This Autobot had cost him his beloved once more. Every Autobot would pay for that, pay for the life stolen and cut painfully short. Each one would know Megatron's spark deep suffering. He would make Cybertron scream so loudly that Primus would not be able to ignore his voice, his __**prayers**__. _

_"I could slaughter you for what you have done." Megatron's fingers tightened, almost crushing everything within his grip. Yet, for a moment he felt the warmth of something brush against his spark, a small hand covering his own and attempting to stop him, the ghost of someone he loved more than anything. "You can live as a reminder to your comrades that everything comes with a cost. Every deed done will have its revenge and justice." _

_His thumb pressed deep, slashing through vocal components and squeezing with the same action, the only sound that escaped his prey was the faint crackles of static. Sparks flashed white hot across his fingertips, yet he ignored them as he flung the Autobot from him, watching the small body collapse against the cooling frame of his crimson comrade. _

_"Let that be a reminder to others, do not think you can mock me." The Decepticon Leader snarled his anger. "Let this be your story, Autobot, tell it how you may." _

_And through the darkness, the faint outlines of the Decepticons could be seen retreating. _

_Bumblebee watched as a silver form swept down from the heavens, wings spread and his blue optics blinked as he lay there, half sprawled over Cliffjumper's broken body, fluids leaking out of him. A gurgle escaped him, his entire body shivering slightly as the cold of the night seemed to seep into his very spark. _

_And there in the dark void, a brilliant streak of fire rapidly slipped away, becoming nothing more than another glimmering star in the heavens. He knew as that light faded that another was destined to die this night. Skyspike had sacrificed his life in order for them to live, in order to give them a chance at survival. _

_A warm hand reached down and touched his face softly, his beautiful blue optics flickered once while consciousness was beginning to slip away, in that moment he saw a handsome face hovering over his. Worry filled those pale blue optics of the Aerialbot's, before he was being gathered up carefully into powerful arms, his helm sliding sideways, dipping into the crook of Silverbolt's neck and shoulder. _

_"Silverbolt to Ratchet, I need you here immediately, I found Bumblebee. He needs urgent medical care." _

_And that dark void swallowed everything but the warmth that surrounded him. _

* * *

**The Vaults Of Vector Sigma, Cybertron**

Lifting the muzzle of his rifle up, another wave of powerful blue energy swept across the ranks of centurion droids, their armour glinting a dark forest green in the blinding glare of the energy bolt before they were sent crashing into the surrounding walls. Though blown back, none of the droids seemed at all phased by the punch behind the rifle's shots. The darkness was only brightened by the amber radiance of their singular optic ports that were all that made up their facial plates.

A wave of blasts slammed into the droids, driving them back as Starscream and Skyfire stood on either side of Optimus, the three of them fighting against the overwhelming numbers of non-sentient droids that seemed to pour out of every hole and entryway into the corridor that run beneath the empty Well of Allsparks. They were almost like the zombies on the streets above, yet moved with a military precision, their pedes resounding against the metal plating in a steady time that rattled their denta with its vibration.

Yet, none of the Cybertronians would back down, fighting their way through the overwhelming forces of the centurion droids. Finally they breached the ranks of droids, smoke and cracked circuits surrounding them as the massive doors slid open with a soft groan, the three mechs stepping inside and the doors hissed shut behind them, leaving them in an oppressive darkness.

Optimus actually swallowed hard, his entire frame shivering slightly as he felt something that he hadn't experienced since long before the war had began. The presence of his creator, the physical presence, not just the mental brush or ghostly shimmer, his blue optics scanned the interior of the vast chamber where none had walked for all these long vorns.

There in the faint golden glimmer of Vector Sigma lay the crumpled form of a powerful mech who was half propped up against the ring of metal that supported the still crystalline sphere that was Vector Sigma. His helm was tipped towards them, his features illuminated when the emergency lights flickered on in response to their presence. Commodus Prime was still just as formable in that state as he had always been, death had stolen nothing from one of the original Primes, each of the three felt his presence like a physical weight upon them.

"Father." Optimus's voice actually cracked, seeing what had become of the mech that had been such an intrinsic part of his life, yet hadn't been in it as much as the young Orion Pax had wished he had.

"Commodus Prime was your creator?" Skyfire was surprised by that, but stepping forwards, he glanced between the two Primes for a long moment with a look of deep respect.

"Yes."

_In the darkness, the blue and white hued Prime moved, the sound of his pedes on the dusty steel the only one in the vast void of nothingness. His hands stretched out towards the glimmering sphere of gold, which half dwarfed him with its sheer size. Fingertips brushed across its surface, Vector Sigma pulsing once in response to his presence, to the power that surged through so many vital systems. The golden wash of illumination grew with each passing moment as it drew its power from the Prime, recharging itself with the vital energies it needed. Its power source had long ago been sabotaged by the Fallen, preventing its use unless someone was willing to give up a their life to fuel it. _

_"Forgive me, Orion." Broad shoulders dipped, head bowed as his frame began to weaken as Vector Sigma recharged, drawing everything out of the massive Prime. "Forgive me, my son, for not being the father you needed or deserved." His head twisted slightly, just enough to be able to glance back over one shoulder, as if being able to see across the gap of time and space between them. The shimmer of silent tears lingered in those optics, bright and filled with so much regret and pain. "After the death of your carrier, I was… broken. I loved you more than anything, but I knew I could not give you the true happiness a sparkling deserved… one day… I hope you can forgive my selfishness…" _

_Before he turned away, massive frame shivering once as the bright colour seemed to fade and be sucked away and absorbed by Vector Sigma. Finally, he collapsed, massive frame flopping lifeless to the cold metal floor, alone… and left to the darkness that would become his resting place. Vector Sigma however rose from its curved support frame, pulsing once a brilliant gold before energy swept out from it, sweeping the darkness that lingered too close, answering the request for help from Commodus Prime. _

_After a few seconds the glow began to die, the vast sphere sinking towards the floor and the room returned to the dark state it had been in when the Prime had entered. The only difference visible now was the addition of the fallen Prime's frame to the lonely expanse. _

**"Orion." **

The Prime jerked hard at the sound of his name, twisting his head to regard his two companions who were scouting out the vast space, both seemingly unaware of the brief moment of history he had just witnessed. The sound of his father's voice had him twisted just enough to see the elegant Prime's transparent form hovering nearby, as insubstantial as the memory had been.

"What is the price?" His voice whispered softly, his optics dimming sharply, feeling his spark flicker with worry over the fact that he had just seen what needed to be done again to stir Vector Sigma from its slumbers. Deep inside his chassis, he could feel the flutter of the Matrix, the flicker of something swarming around inside him and making him aware that the turning point for their world had drawn close.

The entire planet seemed to ripple and shudder beneath his pedes, Cybertron bucking and groaning under the stresses that had been placed upon it for so long. The fires had gutted it, the continue surface assaults fracturing the great planet into a thousand fragile pieces, the gravity of the Moon and Earth were drawing the planet apart.

_'Orion!'_

The world really did feel like it was moving when he heard that voice filling his thoughts and every other part inside of himself. Skyspike was _near_. Optimus Prime gazed at Vector Sigma, knowing that in the end, he couldn't allow another to take over the task that would be his like his father before him he would not shy away from the sacrifices necessary to ensure that their race survived, that Cybertron didn't die.

There was a sudden hiss of rage from Starscream, the Seeker spinning at the presence that seemed to almost automatically fill the space, the powerful silvery frame of Megatron dominated the doorway just behind them. The Seeker was shoving hard at his Bondmate, driving Skyfire back and behind him, wanting nothing more than to protect the one mech this monster had used to control him. Starscream had promised himself no one would ever take his beloved from him again, never allow Megatron to lay a hand on the most gentle of mechs.

"I should tear you apart for all that you've done." Snarling, silvery wings twitched sharply, the overflowing rage reflected in those blood crimson optics, which narrowed on the leader of the Decepticons.

Megatron halted, feeling the weapons lock that his former Second had on his spark, his denta gritting together slightly, knowing that no matter what, the past and his own actions could not be undone. He already knew the burning guilt that raged inside of him, the slowly developing darkness that swarmed in his tanks, ready to consume him and drag him down into the Pits and smelt him down. The disappointment in Velocity's optics was enough to know he had truly destroyed the trust of the one he loved most in the world, yet still, Velocity remained with him, the warm slender fingers touching lightly against his spinal plating, lingering there.

"_Enough_." Optimus's expression for once actually reflected his own emotions, the deep clawing pain that radiated outwards from his spark knowing just how much agony and terror this one mech had inflicted upon the world. "Here is not the time or place. We may need him. _Alive_."

"If you ever think about harming him, you'll have to go through me to do it." Velocity stepped forwards, his hand lightly touching against Megatron's arm softly. It was surprising to sense that Megatron would allow him to speak so openly in his presence, he had always been Megatron's shadow.

"How can you _defend_ him?" Starscream's denta were bared, wingtips vibrating with barely concealed hatred. "That monster is the reason Cybertron is like it is now. It is his selfish, petty ambitions that have stolen so many lives and reduced our civilisation to a bare few hundred survivors. His so called 'message' for peace is nothing more than a sham."

"Starscream." Skyfire whispered softly.

"Have you _nothing _to say to defend yourself Megatron?" Piercing blue optics levelled with those of his long time friend, the one that he had once called Brother, the mech that had been the strength to Optimus's compassion. They had worked well together, balanced out everything between them. "Have you nothing to say to those who confront you? Brother…"

"I only wanted what was mine returned." One large hand brushed against Velocity's cheekplate tenderly, a fingertip feathering over the heated metal, watching the surprised optics lift to regard him for a long moment. A flicker of understanding dwelling in their depths as they studied him.

"That didn't give you the right to destroy our planet, to be the death of a billion sparks." Though he could understand, he understood that spark-deep pain that could swamp you, tear everything inside you down. The knowledge that you were responsible for the death of the one you loved most in the world. "I know what it's like to want someone back, to wish they were by your side."

**"Megatron." **Commodus Prime shimmered into existence, a shadow of the powerful mech that all could see, his green optics shimmering with the knowledge of the ages. **"You have forgotten your pledge to Primus, forgotten what you were created to be. Not everything you have done has been for this end, you have served my fallen Brother. You willingly listened to the voices that you knew whispered treachery into your audio." **

_Shockwave. _Shockwave had manipulated Megatron, he had seen the brilliant intelligence in that mech's single optic, seen the cunning and had _admired_ it. The whispers of darkness or power had seemed… so easy to obtain, easily within his reach. No one else had understood the vision of Cybertron he had seen in Shockwave's gaze, the promise of such power over fate that no one would be able to control him, that even Primus would listen to his demands. Yet, he could not blame the tiny whisper in his audio for what had come out of it. Him, and him alone had stepped into dark place and ordered the gassings of his own people not caring how many it killed or twisted into things that now roamed their world devouring everything in their path.

And his crimson optics met those of the friend that had trusted in him to do his damnedest to protect their homeworld from the dangers that lurked beyond their world, beyond the edges of settled space.

"My deeds are my own." His voice was faint, the strength that had forged his spark, shored up his defences now fled. "The betrayer is me."

Starscream, surprised by the admission of guilt, actually took a step backwards, making a strangled noise, a squeak of disbelief.

And Megatron finally understood what Optimus had meant all those vorns ago when they had first met, when he had been nothing more than a miner, struggling and fighting hard against the injustices of the world he had lived in. The time after Commodus Prime's death had been a dark one, Sentinel Prime had been in both of their optics a monster who had abused his power.

_"Where you see weakness, I see strength."_

And it had been not those around him, not the world as a whole, but himself. Optimus Prime had telling him not to believe in the long held belief that he was weak, that he had to show others his physical strength for them to acknowledge him as more than just a lowly common bot.

"Why do you still call me, Brother?" Megatron's voice was barely above a whisper, his crimson gaze sweeping over the face of the one mech that had so radically changed his future in just a few words and actions. "Why after all I have done do you still call me, Brother?"

_"Prime, if we face Megatron, can you bring yourself to destroy your own brother?" _

The sound of Ratchet's question echoed within his processors, making Optimus freeze for a moment as he regarded the Decepticon for one long spark-beat. Could he destroy this mech? One he had called brother for so long, one who had been as close as Ultra Magnus to him.

_"I will do what I must…" _

But now… now in those optics he could see the shadows lurking, the guilt of vorns finally coming to the harsh features. The fact that Megatron could experience such emotions was almost shocking to him.

"Because I see myself in you. Love is a wonderful thing and when it is torn away from us... nothing can fix it." His vivid blue optics shuttered tightly while his spark was throbbing slightly with the remembered pain of having lost the one person that meant the world to him. Yet, he could feel Skyspike close, the presence slowly edging closer to their position, a flood of warmth streaming into his mind and body, warming him from the inside out. "We may have chosen different methods but I know, I _understand_, I just don't agree with how many people you put in the way, your complete disregard for all those that trusted and believed in you."

Velocity's head jerked sharply around as he gazed up at Megatron, his brilliant optics widening in utter horror and fear when he picked up on Megatron's thoughts through their link. "No…" It was a haunted sound, his expression spark-broken, while he stepped forwards and into the road of everyone else including Starscream's shot. "No!"

Large clawed hands stretched out to curl around the beautiful face of his lover, a thumb sweeping down over the warm cheekplate, watching those optics half flicker shut in appreciation at the contact. "I have done enough damage to this world." Even though the memory files haunted him, the few minutes of happiness he had felt curled beside his beloved, feeling the tiny life stir within. However, he still had that feeling, the sense of something more lingering between them.

"Megatron. _Please_…" Velocity's hands were brushing across the silver chassis, sliding over the deeply etched armour, feeling the strength within that powerful frame. "I can't be without you again."

"You were carrying before Shockwave shot you."

Startled optics gazed at his lover for a long moment, his hands slipping from his beloved's chassis to his own, lingering there and his gazed dropped. "How… did you know?" It was a broken sound, Velocity shivering once in the remembered happiness that had come with knowing he was carrying, though he had been desperately hoping Megatron would approve.

"Someone told me." And the vision made a little more sense, his head twisting towards Commodus Prime for one long moment, knowing that he had guided that vision his way through Skyspike.

"I… I wanted to give you… a family." The vivid Cybertronian's features crumbled, suddenly finding himself drawn into powerful arms, cradled possessively by Megatron.

"You have. You have been my family." Dipping his head enough to capture that mouth, he kissed him deeply, feeling Velocity's fingers tremble against his broad back and he knew suddenly what he needed to do. The darkness would be lifted from his spark, in one action he could repair a little of the damaged he had done and maybe the sparkling that new grew again within his beloved's chassis would not despise him for what he had become. "Brother." Megatron's head lifted as he regarded Optimus for one long moment.

The look that Optimus received was shocking, in those optics he saw once more the friend he had truly thought lost to him, the strength and courage of a miner whom had stood against so many impossible odds and dared to challenge those that could so easily have had him killed. "Megatron."

"Protect him, Brother. It is all I ask. Protect him… and my son." One hand brushed against Velocity chassis, feeling and finally being able to sense that Primus had not take away the one thing that had made Velocity smile at him with such joy that morning before his beloved had been shot and killed. "Do not let the anger towards me harm them."

"You have my word, Brother, I will protect what is yours."

"No." Velocity whispered, desperately clutching at Megatron's hand before feeling powerful arms curl around his slender frame, drawing him backwards and away from his beloved. A snarl of fury escaped the slender mech, fighting against the restraint while he watched Megatron move towards the faintly glowing Vector Sigma. "NO! MASTER!" Screaming, he was lashing out hard against Optimus Prime's grip, desperate to get to his beloved. Why wouldn't anyone stop him? Why would no one stop Megatron from sacrificing himself? "MEGATRON!"

"Forgive me."

And Megatron's hands stretched out towards the cool surface, palms sliding against the cool surface, feeling the tremble of the crystal beneath his touch. He was a willing sacrifice. His crimson optics gaze met that of Skyspike who stood on the other side of the room, the golden and black seeker staring into Megatron's face.

_'Why?' _

The single question ran between Sky and Megatron, bronze optics gazing into the Decepticon's face, confusion lingering just there. Both of them knew in that silent moment that it would have never been Optimus that would have done this, Skyspike would have done it, giving up his life yet again for the sake of Cybertron. Yet, it was Megatron who was doing it in his place.

_'Because I will not make my Brother suffer for my actions. I do not want my child to see me as the monster I have become. You gave me a chance, believed in something within me I thought I had lost. You saw beyond my anger, beyond my hatred and rage. I have caused to much damage… because of my own stupidity.'_ Broad shoulders straightened, the Decepticon lifting his head and feeling the strength slowly slipping out of him drop by drop as the golden glow began to spread outwards from the Crystalline orb.

Starscream watched on silently. His anger fading as he watched Megatron, disbelief touching his spark at what he observed. Megatron… was giving up his life… willingly…

"NO! PLEASE! MEGATRON!" Velocity was sobbing, tears running down his cheekplates, when he watched the love of his life slowly beginning to die.

Commodus Prime hovered just beside Megatron, one ghostly hand lightly touching against the mech's shoulder softly, attempting to reassure him. Before his other hand stretched out to join Megatron's, as the thrum of power began to radiate outwards from the reactivated Vector Sigma. The slight vibration beneath their pedes growing as Cybertron was slowly beginning to stir from its slumber.

_'I love you, Velocity. I always have.' _

The darkness was also filled with the warm glow of the Allspark that resided within Skyspike, whom was guiding the power that was slowly beginning to flow out of him and filling the space with an almost blinding illumination. It was so bright it overloaded optics for a few moments, forcing everyone within the space to turn away from the ferocity of it.

"MEGATRON!"

Velocity wickedly kicked Optimus so hard that his grip loosened streaking into the brightness. Just as their vision cleared, Velocity spotted Megatron, his arms trying to catch the large mech as he crumpled, cradling his helm and shoulders tightly to him, face buried against the cool silver helm, desperately rocking him. However, it was clear to all as Vector Sigma glimmered with life, that Megatron's spark was no longer there… that the mech who had been at the heart of all this war had given up his own life to protect them.

"No… no… Megatron… please…"

The only sound in that space was the spark-breaking sobs of Velocity as he desperately cradled Megatron's grey frame to his body. Tears dripping down onto the cold metal and there was nothing in all the world that could ever make things right again for the spark-broken mech.

Megatron had been a willing sacrifice, to protect that which he loved most. Now it was only up to Taciturn to come through...

* * *

**Landing Field, Above The Autobot Underground Base, Earth**

Ultra Magnus froze in utter shock, vivid blue optics flaring wide as he felt the warm arms snake around his neck, tugging him down and a burning hot mouth devoured his own. Inhaling sharply, the scent of the mech filled his senses, the taste lingering in on his glossa. It was _impossible_, utterly and completely so. His world which had finally righted itself was now crumbling out from under him, while his spark fluttered wildly with the hot jar of emotions. Long buried pain surfaced like a hot knife slicing straight through his spark and deep into his very essence.

Yet, here stood Rodimus Prime, the vividly hued mech pressed in close, those beautiful soft blue optics gazing up at him with a love that had long since been lost to death. The Prime was whole and alive, fingers sliding along the back of Magnus's neck, rubbing away the tension that remained between the heavy armour plating.

_'Magnus!'_

His tanks dropped out from under him at the sound of the sweet voice calling to him. The worry in that tone making everything inside him still, his reality splintering as he gazed down into the face of the mech he had loved for so long. Those warm blue optics gazing up at him with a joy he knew would be extinguished the moment Omega greeted him.

How long had he grieved for this mech? How many long vorns had his spark pleaded with him to see the darkness… the finality of death and allow his spark to join that of his beloved in the Matrix? Only to have himself be saved from that clawing darkness, to feel warm hands touch him gently and give him a second chance at happiness.

_'Magnus?'_

The soft worried note of Omega's voice teased Ultra Magnus's senses, making him jolt backwards from Rodimus, his expression showing his utter confusion.

_'Magnus? Love? I can feel your distress… what's wrong?' _

"Mags." Rodimus licked his lips lightly, his pale blue optics glittering with so much hope, his hand reaching out to brush against one cheekplate again. "I can't believe you're here. You have no idea… no idea at all how much I've missed you…"

"Rodimus." Vocals struggling to get the name out, his hands were shaking as they lifted to reach for the mech that had been so much a part of his life for so long, but jerked back before he could touch the vividly coloured Cybertronian. "You're alive…" Could he be real or was he another of Megatron's tricks?

_'Magnus?' _

Ultra Magnus could feel the sudden tension in the air as the fluttering tingle of a sensor sweep flared over his entire body, running through Rodimus and everyone else on the field. The sudden thrum of weapons coming online again, the silent shift from Omega Supreme's standby mode to full battle readiness and he knew immediately it was to protect him.

Why couldn't he find his voice? Why couldn't he answer the carrier of his child, the one that had saved his spark?

"Are you okay, Mags? Lover?"

_'Big Blue? Please… Primus, please answer me… are you alright? I can sense you… Beloved…?' _

Two voices, two mechs that loved him. One from his past and one that was… his future.

_'Love.' _It was all he could manage, the shock seizing his systems, making thinking almost impossible.

"Step away from him." The slender orange and grey mech was standing there, deep green optics burning with warning and anger as he levelled a rifle squarely at Rodimus Prime. Omega Supreme's slender frame was illuminated by the floodlights that flared across the field, outlining all the Autobots that had landed and were now beginning to gather. "I said, step away from him or I'll take your head clean off."

"Mags…?" Rodimus was frozen for a moment, blue optics glancing from the slender mech then back towards his lover in utter confusion, attempting to work out whether or not to attack.

"Omega, all is well." Attempting to calm the situation, he reached out to lightly touch the muzzle of the weapon pointed straight at Rodimus, swallowing hard, caught between the pull of his own spark.

"_Right_." Omega breathed, cocking the muzzle of the weapon upwards, clearly showing he wasn't about to back down. "My scanners might say he is Rodimus Prime, but I have it on good account he is _deactivated_."

"I was drawn back to my frame by the Allspark." Rodimus explained softly, his fingers clenching slightly at the threat of the other unfamiliar mech. "I returned because I wished to be with you, Magnus. I wanted nothing more than to return here to be by your side once more."

Ultra Magnus's spark clenched at those words, remembering the long vorns they had been together, of the love that they had shared, but also of the fact that he had decided that Omega was his life now. Why was Primus doing this to him when he had finally sorted out his spark, finally and completely dedicated himself to his beloved, to the growing sparkling that lay curled protectively in his beloved's body.

Rodimus lunged forwards, hand caught the muzzle of the weapon, moving so fast that he startled the carrying Omega. The rifle was twisted sharply, the butt of it slamming hard against the centre of the orange and grey mech's chassis, making the mech cry out in fear as he wrapped both arms tightly around his chassis as Rodimus drove forwards, ready to land a blow against the slender mech's jaw to down him and remove the threat.

"NO!" Ultra Magnus cried out in surprise and drove forwards, his body slamming full force into Rodimus's, deflecting the blow with one large hand, his other coming up, curling suddenly around Rodimus's throat, practically lifting the Prime off his feet. The crimson mech dangled from one large fist, hands clawing at the fingers that tightened instantly at his struggles, while he placed himself between Rodimus and Omega, protecting his love.

_'Omega? Love?'_ His instincts screamed at him to dispose of the mech that had dared to threaten the life of his sparkling and harm his mate. In that instant, Magnus knew there was no place in his spark for Rodimus anymore, he couldn't… wouldn't harm the one person that had stood beside him no matter what happened. Omega had coaxed him for orns… drawing him out of the dark shadows that had claimed him after he had been almost mortally wounded in battle. _'The sparkling…?'_

Coughing hard, the slender mech was on his knees, struggling to rise as the air crackled with energy as the entire main 'body' of Omega Supreme threatened to rain hellfire down on Rodimus for attacking him. "I'm… okay… just winded me. Sparkling's… fine…"

"…Mags…?" Gasping for air, Rodimus was fighting hard to keep himself conscious as the grip around his throat tightened and his optics stared wide at the one mech that had always protected him. Ultra Magnus was slowly choking him… His pedes dangled, his fingers tugging weakly at the hand that held him. Then the word hit him. _Sparkling_. And suddenly it struck him as he gazed at his beloved for a long moment, his spark sinking so fast, pain flared deep inside. No! No! Ultra Magnus wouldn't… Their loved had been something…

Blue optics burned with barely contained rage when they turned on Rodimus, ire scorching his expression as his jaw clenched for a moment. "If you lay a finger on him again, I will not _hesitate_ to tear you apart. Do you understand me?" Magnus couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth directed at the mech he thought he would bond to all those vorns ago. "Do you _understand_ me?"

"Yes."

Releasing the Prime, Ultra Magnus stepped back, dropping down to one knee to gather Omega up and into his arms, lifting the slender mech with ease and feeling his spark being soothed by the warmth of his beloved's presence. Slender arms coiled tightly around his neck, a beautiful face tucking into his shoulder and pressing in just there, desperate to hold on.

_'Magnus.' _

_'I swear I won't leave you, my spark belongs to you, Omega. I will not go back on my word to you.' _

Tears of relief streaked down Omega's cheekplates, the tension fleeing from inside of him as he was kept close, the warmth of Magnus's frame soothing him. But he could feel the optics burning into his back, feel Rodimus's stare searing every inch of his frame.

Rodimus couldn't believe what he was seeing, jealousy burned its way hot and sharp through him, anger and bitter disappointment at the reality that had come to greet him. How could this be? They had been destined, he had felt it, his spark had known that Ultra Magnus had been the _one_ and _only_ for him. Yet, his throat throbbed with pain and reminded him he had just been threatened with certain destruction only moments before. Magnus had never raised a hand against him and to have that anger turned on him.

"Magnus… I…"

"I can't Rodimus." Voice rough with his emotions, Magnus cradled Omega to him, their helms pressing together lightly in an affectionate gesture. "I can't go back. I loved you more than I can ever express… but I could not remain in the darkness… waiting for the day to join you…" He had learned to live again. "I was given a second chance at happiness."

"I love you, Magnus… please…" How could it all end like this? His spark was shattering, fracturing into a thousand pieces at those words. "Please…"

"I can't." Blue optics closed and he hugged Omega tightly and lifted him upwards, keeping him safe. "I won't." It was barely above a whisper, but he refused to abandon the family he had gained. He couldn't go back. No matter what tugged at the edges of his spark, no matter the part of him that screamed out in denial of his own words, he knew that deep down… Primus had given him what he had needed. Omega Supreme had dragged him practically kicking and screaming from that dark pit of his own despair and back into the light.

_'I love you, Big Blue.'_ Omega's lips brushed softly against a handsome cheekplate, whispering soft words against the heated metal, _'I really do.'_

However, the moment was broken by Omega's own alert.

**"Decepticon signals identified! Prepare for battle! The storm is coming to us." **

Rodimus however, rose to his pedes, staring at the pair and then at the sky that was burning brightly again with a thousand fallen stars, their tails illuminating everything with the ferocity of their glow. It looks like the universe was not about to let up on them in the slightest.

* * *

**The Autobot Underground Base, Earth**

"Red?" Inferno hovered in the darkness of the security centre, the only illumination in the space being from the hundred monitors that filled every inch of the space. This place was as familiar as his own quarters, though he had to admit to himself that he spent far more time in this place than in his earthen home.

His optics swept the space, his spark thundering in his chassis knowing that he shouldn't have left his beloved on his own, knowing just how rapidly a few others had degenerated in the last few hours. Yet, the situations around the underground complex had called for his attention.

It was then he saw the pedes resting beyond an overturned chair, everything stilling within him for a moment when he just froze at the sight of the one hand stretched out… reaching…

"Red!"

Practically flying across the space, he was shoving the chair away violently, his powerful arms sweeping down to scoop the shivering body of the mech upwards, cradling him desperately close. Everything within his world shattered at the feeling of just how cold his lover was within his embrace, the only stirrings of life being the faint puffs of cool air brushing against his throat.

"No… no…" It was a desperate plea to Primus not to take Red Alert from him. Cradling that beautiful helm in one hand, his lips brushed tenderly against Red's tenderly, fingertips sweeping over the delicate features of the security chief's face. "No… please…" How often had he promised himself he wouldn't let anything more happen to his beloved? The Virus had done such damage to Red Alert's mind, tainting something that had been so precious… yet nothing could ever make Inferno stop loving this particular mech. Nothing in the world could make him forget the love they had always shared.

A tiny whimper escaped Red Alert, a hand weakly curling against vivid crimson armour, head tipping back ever so slightly in response to the kiss. The palest of blue optics slowly fluttered open, expression confused for a moment, before a tiny smile rose to Red's soft mouth.

"Baby." Inferno's voice was gruff with his relief, lifting his lover slowly upwards, tucking him close and never wanting to let go again. "Yah scared me…"

"Sorry." It was barely above a whisper, blue optics dimming while he struggled against the overwhelming sense of weakness that seemed to be spreading throughout his systems as the Virus began to eat away at his systems as it had so many others on their home planet. Red Alert had been desperately fighting, desperate to hold onto what sanity remained to him, his world fragmenting into a thousand million shards. The only thing that kept him together was Inferno.

"Ah'll getcha ta a medic… 'kay?" His long legs were easily carrying them through the semi-abandoned corridors, knowing that calling for help would more than likely get him no response as every single frequency had been taken up by the chatter of so many above. Inferno hadn't known what to make of it all… faces had filled the screens, faces he knew belonged to those long since dead at the hands of the Decepticons.

_'Inferno.'_ It was a gentle sound filled with all the love that Red Alert sometimes didn't express with his beloved. _'Thankyou.'_

Dark blue optics blinked sharply at that word, his expression surprised. "Yah don't need ta thank me…"

_'Yes… yes I do.'_ A hand reached out to tenderly brush tender fingertips along the strong curve of the mech's jaw, a thumb sliding lightly over the warm lips. _'No matter what has happened… you have always been there for me. No matter what comes… I want you to know I love you more than anything. I don't say it enough. I don't say so much… when I should.' _

"Red." The nickname caught roughly in his vocal components as he hugged his beloved tightly as he headed for the surface, hoping that he would be able to find someone, anyone able to help his broken lover. "Ah love yah, so much." And Inferno promised himself in that moment as they stepped into the lift, heading for the surface, their helms touching lightly. "Ah won't letcha go alone, Red, Ah'll be there… ah promise. Ah swear… ah'll follow yah anywhere…"

Helm dropping to nuzzle against one broad shoulder, he pressed his lips against the heated metal, his systems were slowly sliding towards that darkness, the shadows filling his vision, but even then he wasn't afraid. In that darkness, for the first time in a long time he didn't fear even a little. Inferno was beside him, the warm arms surrounding him. Here was all he needed.

* * *

**I juuuuuuuuust had to do a little Inferno and Red moment XD I remember someone asked for it a while back XD**


	23. Eternally

**Author's Note: TADA! Oh wow... this chapter really did take it out of me. I really REALLY hope you guys like it! Thankyou both Heather and Kayla for this.  
**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Taciturn, Media and Velocity and a few others XD **

**Hope you guys like it! **

* * *

**Iacon, Cybertron**

It was claustrophobic in the cramped space, the walls seeming to cave in just a little more with each passing astro-second. The heavy oppressive atmosphere seemed to clog up his vents, half strangling him where he lay curled around the larger frame cradled in his arms. Ironhide was a solid weight against his chassis, helm lulling back against one of his olive green shoulders, the ragged wash of heated air rushing across his throat and jaw. The sound was overly loud, accompanying the thunderous pulse of both their sparks.

"Leave… me…"

The harsh rasp of that voice made him shudder, his arms tightening around the black frame that trembled slightly within his grip. Shaking his head, his lips touched softly against the top of that helm, rocking him ever so slightly. "Never."

"_William_."

"NO!" The rush of sound was abruptly cut off as he clamped his jaw shut, his spark fluttering like a trapped bird within a half crushed cage. "I won't ever leave you."

"You… can still get… out…" Blue optics flickered dimly, a hand lifted weakly from where it had been resting limply against his legs. Head twisting upwards, their gazes met for a long moment, the powerful warrior knowing that his broken frame wouldn't be able to keep him to the side of the living for long. Both of them had been overcome by the enemy, even with the support from Starscream's forces, it had not been enough to prevent them all being overwhelmed.

"_We_, 'Hide. _We_ can still get out." Tears were slowly beginning to slide down his cheekplates, a grief like one he had never known screaming through him as he felt the spark within the powerful black frame begin to flicker.

"Please… Love…" Pale blue eyes flickered, the colour slowly draining out of them, being leached away like the rest of his strength. "There is nothing you can do for me now."

"Ironhide...!" Shatterstrike was shaking the broad shoulders, or maybe it was him who was shaking so badly that his denta clicked together, his fingers tightening as he covered the deep jagged wound with a palm, feeling the soft tendrils tickling against his palm. Love poured into him through the contact with that fading spark, warm and bittersweet that what they had shared had only lasted a few days… "_No_, I can't just leave you here. Ratchet… I can get…"

"It is too late for me…" Blue optics sparked once, the vibrant life that had once been there beginning to die away. "Nothing… Ratchet… can do…" The wound was too deep, the blast having punctured right through his spark casing and burned its way through half of his very spark, the embers of that plasma blast still smouldering and eating him alive from within. "I was fortunate…" He rasped, his free hand managing to lift, fingertips lightly brushing his lover's jaw, lingering there before dropping downwards, limp as blue faded into grey. _'To have had your love…'_

"_Ironhide_. Frag..." Shatterstrike cursed, his fingers attempting to slide into the gaping wound, feeling the tingle of that warmth he associated with Ironhide fading away right beneath his fingertips. He was panicking, his body shaking so hard he thought he would fall apart from the violence of it. _'I __love__ you. Please...'_

All he received was silence. An empty aching void that suddenly flared within his spark as Ironhide's seeped away into nothingness, fleeing its mortal containment vessel to return to the Matrix and Primus.

Everything did shatter within the mech, as if a stone had cracked him apart, breaking the very fabric of the world he existed in. His audios were ringing with a sound, a raw anguished noise that he dimly realised was coming from his own vocals. He was screaming. A scream that he didn't think would ever end as he clutched the broken body of his beloved to him, tears streaming down his cheekplates as he just rocked like that, the spark-shattering sounds slipping out of him.

"Lennox?" The voice was muffled, but there was sounds of someone attempting to dig them out… someone who was still alive in this nightmare come to life.

"Ratchet!" Relief flooded through Shatterstrike, his fingers brushing against the slowly cooling helm beneath his palm, rocking Ironhide slowly as he tried to hold himself together, but something clawed at him, something dug at his spark, attempting to slice right into him because he knew… some part of him knew…

There was a sudden muffled explosion and two mechs came spilling through the jagged gap in what had been the 'ceiling' of the enclosed space, Ratchet giving Wheeljack a rather dubious look before his optics turned towards Ironhide and Shatterstrike and froze in place, his blue optics widening at the sight of them, his expression deeply troubled and. "_Ironhide_?" Ratchet's voice cracked as he stared at his long time friend who lay motionless in the mech's arms, spark casing burned through and now empty.

A choked sound escaped him, before Wheeljack caught him by the shoulders, just holding him and knowing from a glance there was nothing either of them could do for the warrior who had been with them through all of it.

"Don't just _stand_ there." The mech shouted, disbelieving optics staring at the pair before him, his spark somewhere in his throat at seeing Wheeljack physically preventing Ratchet from coming to Ironhide. "Ratchet… please…"

"Nothing can be done for him." Wheeljack managed to get out, his own voice cracking with emotion, unable to look back at either mech who they had been too late to get to. "His spark has already joined the Matrix."

"Jack…" Ratchet breathed, throwing his weight against his lover's hold, instinct screaming at him to help Ironhide, to do something, anything to bring back the friend that had always been there whenever someone had needed him. "Please… Jack… let me go to him… I can…"

"No!" Wheeljack framed Ratchet's face in his hands, thumbs sweeping lightly over the wet trails that were now streaking the green cheekplates, feeling the slight tremble in his frame. "Ironhide is gone. There are others still out there that need you right now. There is nothing we can do." Touching helms with Ratchet, Wheeljack released him, before stretching out a hand towards Shatterstrike. "_Come_. We have to get out of here before they send another charge into what remains of this sector."

"You want me to _leave_ him here?" Anger, desperation and then a burning resolve flittered through Shatterstrike's optics, his jaw suddenly clenched, his grip around Ironhide tightening as his spark burned stubbornly in defiance. "I won't. I can't do that." His expression was shadowed by a sorrow that nothing could ever ease. "I won't leave him." Ironhide was his only family, his only happiness and as he held onto the cooling frame in his arms, he knew he could not take being left behind. All he could do was hold on, hold onto the last wisps of Ironhide's spark that lingered in what had housed it for thousands of vorns. "Go."

Ratchet jerked, his blue optics wide as he was being dragged away, Wheeljack attempting to move the mech, knowing that there was nothing they could do for either Ironhide or Shatterstrike. "No… Jack… Jack! We can't leave them here…" Too many friends had been lost to this war, too many lives torn apart by fate and destiny and all the other scrap people spouted about. Too many had died beneath his hands from wounds that should never have been. Bots who were little more than sparklings dying before he could ever get to them.

And suddenly they were all out of time…

A deafening roar screamed through the world overhead, the crumbled walls around them beginning to buckle under the strain, dust and debris spilling down over all of them, before a brilliant golden radiance seeped up _beneath_ them. A planet deep vibration stirring the air and making every particle that had fallen seem to hover inches above the floor.

The pulsation raced through each of their weakened systems, passing through their armour and right into their sparks. It was like invisible fingers had pried their bodies apart, tearing at them, digging in and not going to let any of them go as the pulse quickened its pace in their audios. It was like the sea pounding against a shoreline, wearing it away with each powerful strike before dragging it back into the cold depths.

However, the pull this time on the edge of the cresting wave was something completely different from all that had come before, like a lover's caress, it sing sweetly to the sparks of each Cybertronian.

_**'I have not abandoned you, my Children.' **_

A blinding radiance spread outwards from the next wash of energy that pulsed through the entire planet, swallowing up the voices of all those that called out in answer to the first words Primus had spoken to them for so many millions of years.

_**'Until all are one.' **_

Each spark that had been touched lit up like a star against a black canvas. Burning brighter and brighter with each rippling pulse of energy that fed into them, gaining strength and even beginning to coax the sparks of those who had been slaughtered in the battle against the infected.

Life was beginning to flow once more through Cybertron… however, within the light darkness still lurked, a poison seeping into the golden brilliance from all around them.

* * *

**Earth**

Heat burned across his shoulderblades, searing across the edges of his sensor net and forcing a furious hiss from between his clench lips. Twisting, his energy bow sending a flaming ball of plasma slamming into the chassis of the swarming zombie that lunged again at him. The bolt caught it squarely in the centre of the blackened expanse of circuitry that had been its chest plate at one point, leaving only a gaping hole behind where its spark had once been. In the blinding white flash of the discharge he had felt his spark dim at the illuminated faction symbol emblazoned upon the zombie's shoulder, the outline of the Autobot markings slamming home the fact that many of these broken twisted forms belonged to those that had served beside him in the battle against Megatron.

His systems screamed a warning, his lithe frame twisting to bring the bow up and around when a pale blue and white frame tackled the zombie that had been aiming right for Rodimus again. With blinding speed, the bot had twirled a blade up and around, cutting the zombie's exposed throat, the spray of fluid coating the pale armour.

A grim face turned to him, optics so glacial blue in that fluid spattered face that he swallowed hard, mind flaring with recognition and shock at exactly who it was guarding his back. _Streetwise_. The mech was a skilled fighter and a brilliant tactician, reminding him of Prowl, as both mechs shared the same training as Enforcers back in Cybertron's Civilian Protection Units. Yet, this was no the Protectobot that he remembered, these optics held a strength and determination that hadn't been there before, that gaze was studying him for damage.

_'Shouldn't you be with Omega Supreme?'_ Turning away, Rodimus sent another flurry of plasma bolts into the oncoming horde of the staggering dead.

_'No. I was given my orders to watch your back.' _Cool blue optics met Rodimus's for a long moment, a flash of denta being bared in a small smirk, before he was turning away and half standing back to back with the Prime.

_'Orders from who?'_ Honestly surprised by those words, he twisted around, deflecting an incoming missile with the flick of an arm. Rodimus twirled gracefully, feeling Streetwise turn and sweep into the flow of Rodimus's deadly dance with the enemy, having long since learnt how to fight alongside his brothers in battle and with familiarity with the Prime's fighting style.

"Omega."

"Just fragging great."

There was a soft hiss from Streetwise, when Rodimus and he stood back to back, facing the incoming wave of creatures that dragged themselves out of the smoking craters that littered the vast expanse of open land. _'I don't know what your problem is Prime. I respect you, Sir, but I won't tolerate you badmouthing Omega. He came for us when no one else would.'_

_'It's not _us_ he came for.'_

A low angry sound slipped past the slender blue and white enforcer's lips, his fist connecting with the face of one of the infected, snapping its head back and funnelling the rising bubble of anger into his fighting. _'What do you expect, Sir? You were with the Matrix. Ultra Magnus mourned for you for vorns after your death, he suffered such anguish. Are you so callous now that you would deny him some happiness?'_ Doorwings flared as he tackled another of the infected down, hissing deep in his vocals, blue optics burning with emotion. _'Omega Supreme is carrying Magnus's sparkling. I'll warn you now, Prime, not one of us will stand with you if you try to break them up. Omega didn't need to send me, but he did. Have you learned nothing or are you still that awkward sparkling I knew as Hot Rod? One that just didn't think about the aftermath?' _

_'He _was_ happy__! __With _me_.'_ Rodimus felt his spark flutter wildly at the words, though a part of him was grateful to be able to talk, even in battle, his emotions were surging and flaring like a nova over what had happened. The shadows of death still clawing at the edges of his thoughts, the darkness, that deep overwhelming cold that had consumed him before still chilled his fluids. _'How am I __supposed__ to feel! To me it... only feels like yesterday.'_

_'And in reality its been many vorns since then.' _Streetwise blasted a zombie that had been after Rodimus, both of them moving unconsciously together in time, both fighting hard and fast, not slowing down as they slashed their way through so many who had been consumed by Megatron's Strika Virus. _'I can understand your anger… your emotions when it comes to this.' _Glacial blue optics glanced at Rodimus, expression not revealing the truth that still lingered within the mech's spark. He had come to Omega himself with the request to protect the Prime, only to find that the mech had been just about to call him.

_'I loved… __love__ him. I would have __done__ anything he wanted if it meant I could keep him by my side… in my arms.'_ Rage and sorrow burned so brightly within him that it almost left him breathless, his emotions masked by the fury burning like a thousand suns within him. And at the moment it was directed at the one mech that had caused it, Omega Supreme. _'How could you understand? You haven't come back from the Matrix and been turned on by the mech you __love__.'_

_'The mech I loved never even realised I existed and I lost him long ago to another and then to death.'_ Streetwise flicked the deadly energon blade deep into the throat of another approaching zombie, darting forwards to twist and wrench it out with a low snarl.

"...Who was it?"

Two pairs of blue optics met each other for one long moment through the smoke and swirling ashes that were beginning to fill the air.

"You."

Rodimus actually blinked at that, startled beyond belief at the single word. It _wasn't_ possible. "Wh…What?"

_'I've loved you since the first moment we met, but I worked out long ago, I was never good enough for you.'_ They had a long history that stretched back to when the Prime had been a rather unruly sparkling that had gotten himself into trouble with the law and Streetwise had actually been one of the arresting enforcers.

_'Not good... what are you talking about? I never even knew you were interested.'_

A bitter laugh fluttered across the open comm link between them, _'I guess… I could never compare enough with Ultra Magnus to gain your notice.' _And the bitter ache that burned through him fuelled his actions, giving him the strength the tear apart the next groaning creature that came too close to Rodimus. They were practically back to back, bodies humming with energy and strung high with tense emotion.

_'If we get out of this.'_ Rodimus glanced back over his shoulder at Streetwise, actually looking at the mech who stood guard over him despite the raging emotions between them. _'I won't say no to you.'_

Optics widened slightly, his blade sliding deeply into the belly of one of the zombies just as the ground beneath their pedes abruptly shivered. In that moment the world seemed to freeze, all heads lifted upwards to the sight of Cybertron throbbing with life, its blackened surface radiating a golden light from the deep cracks running its surface. The glow however didn't stop at the surface, it reached outwards into space, a halo of rippling energy that latched onto the moon.

And before the eyes of the humans and the optics of five hundred Autobots and Decepticons, the expanse of lunar surface began to crumble and _transform_. Rock melting away to produce the raw materials Cybertron needed, the massive planet feeding off the moon in order to rebuild itself. Tendrils of silver and black coiled through the asteroid sized chucks that were being torn free, the pulse from within Cybertron seemed to quicken, as if desperate to get the job done…

And the first of the ripples reached Earth, slamming into them, the ground bucking like a horse beneath them, fighting the warring battle between all the gravimetric fields.

The golden shimmer continued to expand outwards, spiralling outwards, reaching for all the distant stars… and for all the children of Primus that were scattered across the arms of the galaxy.

Streetwise's arms suddenly caught Rodimus from behind, supporting the Prime as he trembled with the force of what he was sensing was occurring. Cradling the mech, they both watched as their world was being given a second chance at life. Their sparks answering the silent whispers that touched them so deeply.

But in that moment, Rodimus Prime whispered a prayer to Primus, offering his strength to those fighting to save their world.

* * *

**The Vaults Of Vector Sigma, Cybertron**

Hands stroked delicately from wingtips to the slender shoulders, the pads of those digits brushing the living metal with the reverence of a lover. Slowly, ever so gently, those powerful arms coiled around the sleek flyer, bodies fitting together as if they were always meant to be. Head dipping, so that his mouth could brush a tender trail along the side of the flyer's neck, lips lingering just beneath an audio.

"I am with you, _eternally_."

Beautiful hazel optics glimmered with emotion, Skyspike's hands lifted to brush along the backs of the powerful arms that encircled his body, before their fingers laced together over his tanks. Though the intimate grip, the connection forged between sparks pulsed with the energy that was coiled within the two Cybertronians, their fingers tightening together.

"And you will never be alone again, Orion."

A golden warmth bubbled out of Vector Sigma, overflowing with life and such energy that it was filling the space and leaking outwards from the vast chamber and every inch of the mechs present. Within that richness, the golden warmth of new life, the spirit of Primus seemed to dwell, touching each of his creations with a tender hand and with the affection of a carrier to its newly separated sparkling.

The Key to Vector Sigma sang as it slipped free of subspace, the call of its home drawing it across the space, the golden object slipped effortlessly back into its lock, twisting slowly until tendrils of silver streaked the golden rush.

The world seemed to shimmer once before the optics of Skyspike and Optimus Prime, the once pock marked walls peeling back like a flower and opening up onto a familiar view, one that the Prime had witness only a short time before. Sky stiffened within the mech's embrace, his optics widening as he took in the true glory of what Cybertron could be, what it would be…

It was _beautiful_.

Golden spires twisted upwards into the vast silvery sky, like metal flowers reaching up towards the sun, warmed by its gentle glow. And in that endless expanse, life hummed away, the skyways filled with Cybertronians, their frames glinting in the morning light. Framed between two massive golden spires, the green and blue sphere of Earth began to rise, no longer did its atmosphere pulse with the sickness of toxins and pollutants. It thrived as Cybertron did, both basking in the light of Sol.

There was no sound of war. No cries of the dying. No decay. No virus.

Peace sang in the air.

Both of their gazes lifted to the face of the mech who stood before them, a familiar visage from all those long eons ago, a friend whom had long since passed into the light of the Matrix. Alpha Trion stood there, his hands stretching out to indicate their surroundings.

_"Have faith." _And the old mech smiled at them. _"My friends."_

The world around them trembled, the peace of the Cybertronian morning beginning to crack at the edges as the suffering of the world seeped up from beneath the streets. Everything began to shatter, the warmth fading, the cold beginning to seep in as something insidious burrowed into the roots of the city, poisoning it. Death hung heavy in the fettered air, the sky's dusky silver being turned to smoky black, decay ate away at everything. The toxins that had first poisoned their people now beginning to leach out from the bodies of the dead to stain everything black.

Even the light of Vector Sigma was being swallowed up by the blackness, the sickness that spread like a cancer throughout the golden promise of what Cybertron could be.

Metal crumbled and rusted beneath them, their eyes lifting to see Earth now fully in the sky, its continents a smouldering black and its oceans a sickly brown, its atmosphere being bled away into space.

Optimus Prime drew Skyspike into his arms more tightly, tucking the mech's helm against his throat and feeling the warmth still pulsing between them, bright and warm as it was protected by their bodies as the light began to fail. The sun beginning to flicker in the heavens, golden light beginning to darken taking on a reddish hue, the colour of rust, bathing everything in its pallid glow. His grip tightened, his hand cradling the back of Sky's helm, smoothing his palm across the back of it, whispering soft words that were stolen the moment they slipped out from between his lips.

Time was running out.

The vision began to waver and the sound of the infected filled their audios.

"I love you." Optimus rasped out. "More than anything."

"And I you, Orion."

The light flickered, pulsing once in response to the warm swath of emotions that were surging between the Prime and his bondmate. And in that moment their bond usually invisible to the optic was suddenly ribbon of crimson between their chasses, a link that was beginning to spark with its own light, the Matrix of Leadership that rested close to the Prime's spark responding to the Allspark energy that had slowly edged itself along the intimate link between the two.

And suddenly the darkness was beginning to lift from just behind Skyspike, the figure of Commodus Prime filling the blackness with his presence, his spark visible pulsing rapidly as it stood like a barrier against the darkness. A Prime of old, a pillar of strength. Beside the Prime a younger mech stood, his crimson plating burning like a star, azure optics filled with such love and emotion that the space seemed just a little warmer. Auriga Pax added his strength to that of his bondmate, protecting his child from the darkness.

The space was soon filled with others. A circle of protection, adding their strength to that of the light still aflame between Optimus and Skyspike.

Ironhide and Shatterstrike. Wheeljack and Ratchet. Bumblebee and Silverbolt. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Jazz and Prowl. Inferno And Red Alert. Velocity. Omega Supreme. And beyond them other faces from the ranks of those who had been enemies and now stood with them against the dark all of them united in one common goal.

And on either side of Optimus two familiar forms stood, a servo coming to rest on either of the Prime's shoulders. The two mechs who had meant so much to him through his life, both of whom he had called brother. Megatron and Ultra Magnus. Their large bodies adding protection.

**"Cybertron." **

A thousand sparks pulsed. A challenge to the darkness. A billion more answering them, the strength of their people pouring through from the other side and allowing them to hold on.

Waiting for the darkness to lift.

* * *

**In Between **

The thick fog seemed to weave itself around his sensors, his entire world being plunged into darkness for a few moments as his systems slowly began to adjust to the feeling of the world he had created so that Bluestreak could follow along with him into this shadowed world. His voice echoed through the darkness, calling for Bluestreak, surprised by the fact he received no answer.

In the long moments of blackness, his mind was rapidly attempting to process everything that was being fed into his mind, there was so many security measures in place that it left him wondering if there wasn't something else besides the information he needed to be able to create the cure and activate the release systems for a reformatted gas to cure all those infected.

"You will not succeed."

Taciturn's head jerked around sharply to be confronted by the tall imposing figure that dominated the blackness with his presence, that one burning optic gazed at him with menace and a promise of death. The slender golden hacker took a sudden step backwards as the dark shadow that hovered there. _Shockwave_. The mech was the source of all the darkness that had been filling their world, the power behind Megatron's throne for so long from what the Decepticons had told him over the many vorns.

"I will not stop." He replied firmly, his chin lifting as he prevented himself from taking one more step backwards. This mech wasn't real, he was creation his processors had offered to explain the presence that seemed to linger in the space all around him. "I have…"

The fog seemed to lift, uncoiling itself from the surrounding buildings and landscape and his spark lurched with the devastation that filled the space around him. His home colony. The acrid stench of destruction filled the reality he had formed and which now the being before him was filling. Yet, beyond the familiar buildings lay a larger expanse of land, beyond the charred remains still smoking as the dying embers consumed the last mementos of so many lives… Praxus stood. A testament to the evils that their world could produce.

As were the bodies.

So many bodies lined the streets, their faces empty and vacant, their frames twisted and empty. The life literally drained out of them leaving only lifeless metal behind, returning them to being nothing more than machines. Empty, soulless, broken circuitry.

"You are _afraid_." Shockwave taunted, the cold presence was suddenly behind Taciturn, making his body shiver in response to the sudden drop of temperature. "I know what you most fear."

At Taciturn's pedes another body was added to the thousand others, the rich blue colour faded and the paint blistered away to leave the metal scorched, limbs broken and…

A scream was torn from Taciturn's lips as he dropped to his knees in the middle of the ashes and debris, his servos trembling as he stretched out to touch the upturned face, his palms sliding over the lifeless features of Bluestreak. A helpless sob escaped him, being literally wrung from his very spark, before he was soon drawing the broken form of Bluestreak against his chassis, rocking as he clasped it close. Even if it wasn't real… he could not shake the deep rooted fear that had burned from that first moment he had lain optics on Bluestreak. He had fallen for him, fallen so hard that it had left his processors spinning and he had sworn he would never again see this mech shattered…

It was the knowledge that Bluestreak could have been another one of those bodies that had always made him edge away from Bluestreak, why he had always run and as far as he could. No matter how often he tried to say it was something else, he couldn't deny it in that moment, couldn't deny the fear that caught him right through the spark. His fear that one day Bluestreak would offline and take the rest of Taciturn's spark with him.

His creators. Media. Skyspike… all had died, and he had almost lost Jazz forever. Friends and family had been slaughtered at the hands of this evil that stood over him, a spectre of death, a spectre of all that hung darkly over him.

"No…" Taciturn crumpled in on himself, tears beginning to streak down his cheekplates, his world shattering as his spark strained to differentiate between reality and this world. "Blue…"

"If you stop here, little mech, I can promise you no harm will come to your… _beloved_." It was sinister, a sickly sweet promise that clung to Taciturn like glue, whispering again and again into his audios.

His lips touched softly against the cold helm, rocking back and forth as he had the body of his sister, desperate to bring her back, desperate to bring back all those who had died. Tears continued to fall down his cheekplates dripping onto the blackened metal, streaking it and mingling with the ashes that settled across their frames as the wind whipped up between the buildings.

There was a sudden, unnaturally loud click of the safety being released on a weapon, and Taciturn felt Shockwave actually freeze just behind Taciturn.

"Step away from him slowly."

A broken cry of the mech's name escaped the golden mech's lips as his head twisted and he saw the face of his beloved just behind Shockwave. Bluestreak's high powered rifle barrel was pressed against Shockwave's temple, finger curled around the trigger and quite willing to put it even though none of them quite knew what would happen in this place. The place in between reality and the Matrix.

"Are you willing to take a chance, Hacker?"

"_Tacit_." Bluestreak's expression softened as he regarded the mech before them, he wanted nothing more than anything to drop to his knee joints and pull the mech into his arms and promise him that they would always be together, no matter what. "Listen to me, Love." Though the world had crumbled around both of them, memories might remain raw in their sparks, they were still together, they had made it that far together. "I understand, I understand finally how you felt."

Green optics widened behind their protective visor, staring at his beloved for one long moment, his chassis heaving slightly with his emotions as he was caught between the whispered promise of evil and Bluestreak's words. "I can't lose you." He breathed, his green optics shuttering tightly against the vision that surrounded them. "I couldn't… I could live with this being my life… but not yours."

"Are you willing to risk his spark, Taciturn?" Shockwave's voice was a low deadly purr, the mech suddenly gripping the barrel of the weapon and shoved it away just as the bolt of energy burned into the scorched ground beneath their pedes with a sparking hiss. "Are you willing to…"

"Tacit!"

Those optics jerked back up to his lover's face, his expression as shattered as he felt in that moment, his spark being torn to shreds with the force of his emotions.

"Trust in me." Bluestreak dropped his weapon and went to his knees before his lover, his hands reaching out to catch the mech's face, tenderly brushing away the tears that shimmered there. "Trust in me, Beloved. No matter what happens… no matter where we go, we will be together."

"But..."

"No." Head dipping just enough his mouth caught Taciturn's, drawing the mech into his embrace and cradling him close, not ever going to let go again after he had finally after so many vorns caught up with him. "No, Love. Believe in me."

And the resistance finally leached out of him, his body pressing in closer his arms wrapping tightly around his lover's shoulders, his face pressing in against the warmth of Bluestreak's throat.

In the darkness, the ground began to brighten as Taciturn's systems began to release the strings of coding, the dark fog beginning to slowly lift as they remained there in between worlds. Bluestreak adding his strength to Taciturn's, both of them beginning to _sing_. Their sparks joining the quiet whisper that had began to intrude into the space, the bright music of so many sparks beginning to echo the code, the dark shackles of the plague slowly beginning to lift.

Shockwave's shrieks filled the air as his frame began to dissolve, being slowly eaten away, parts slowly falling apart as the virus consumed the shadow, before it was slowly being consumed by the golden glow that seeped into the ground, and spread outwards.

The darkness lifted like a veil being parted, and Taciturn knew that he no longer needed to run. He was finally home.

* * *

**The Gas Factories, Cybertron**

"Tacit! Bluestreak!"

Jazz stumbled forwards, his body shivering with the ripples of energy that flooded his entire frame as he came to the doorway of the small dark space that had been guarded by Cyclonus and Silverbolt. The two massive mechs standing on either side of the doorway, bodies littering the control room around them, though both were battered and covered with the fluids of the enemies both stood proudly.

But he froze at the sight of the two mechs curled together against one wall, Taciturn resting in the tender embrace of his lover, the two of them looking as if they had just drifted into recharge together. Yet Jazz knew in that moment, both were gone.

Prowl was there a moment behind Jazz, leaning against the doorframe, his arms catching Jazz before the silver mech dropped to the floor as a howl of grief split the air.

Just as massive turbines began to thrum around them, the entire factory coming to life as a rich gas was pumped up and into Cybertron's sky, the cure being spread to the four winds as the world beneath their feet shuddered one last time.

Cybertron's heart pulsed once more, and life spread outwards in a blinding rush, swallowing everything in its path in a golden radiance. The strength of its people giving it all the energy it needed to thrive once more.

But the victory had taken its toll.

And its willing sacrifices.

* * *

**Please review! LOVE YOU ALLL yup! the next few chapters should come a lot more quickly. This chapter was just hard to get right.**


	24. Where Happiness Sleeps

**Author's Note: I really really really wanted to write this scene. I felt there was a need for a little happiness XD Also to be able to draw this story back a little to the beginning. Can you believe its been nearly 2 years since I started Willing Sacrifice? I'm pretty amazed by how well its turned out. Its still my longest story! **

**This scene exists between when everyone got 'swallowed' by the light of Primus and all the good in the world kinda thing and when they eventually pop out on the other side and back on Cybertron. Everyone deserves a little happiness, don't you think? **

**Disclaimer: I get to own Skyspike xD **

**Warning: This is Holoform/humanish sticky. If you don't like it I suggest maybe just reading the first half of this chapter okay?  
**

**Hope you like it ^^ **

* * *

**In Between**

Fingertips trailed lightly through the dark strands that framed the strikingly handsome features, the large body lay curled against Sam's side, head resting in the man's lap. Sleep had slowly drawn away the exhaustion that had etched itself into the tawny skin, a fingertip traced lightly over each and every line, and smoothed down the warm cheek. Tiny stiff hairs rasped against his palm, the holoform achingly perfect, the weight and texture leaving him smiling to himself at just how much perfection Optimus Prime was no matter what form he took.

A sleepy sigh escaped the man's fine lips, piercingly blue eyes slowly blinking open, catching a glimpse of Sam's face. Another tiny sigh of appreciation slipping out as lids drifted back down, large body shifting closer again. One large hand slid across the sun-warmed metal of the hood, calloused fingers slowly curling lightly across Samuel's thigh lightly, squeezing softly in an intimate gesture of affection.

"Orion." Fingers tenderly stroked through the dark curls, brushing them back, sweeping them back off the man's brow, enjoying the intimate contact in a form that he had once existed in. "Are you happy?"

A smile tugged at the corners of the man's sensual lips, his large body rolling onto his back, both hands coming to rest against his hard belly. Azure blue eyes opened to gaze up at the boy and there glimmered the happiness of a man… or a mech who had found all that he could ever want. "If you are with me, Love. I am."

"It seems so long ago when we last did this." Head twisting slightly, hazel eyes gazed out at the familiar fields and vista that he had once seen what seemed like a lifetime ago… Had it all been only a few weeks ago? A few weeks ago he had been human… been unaware of who or what he was. "A lifetime ago."

"Do you know I wanted to do this?" Amusement tinged the deep rumble of the man's voice, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled, the light of all that emotion actually did reach his eyes. No longer did shadows lurk in the depths of sky blue. His hand stretched up to trail his own fingers along the curve of the boy's throat and then up to his lips, fingertips brushing over every inch of his face almost like he was memorising it. "I wanted nothing more than to touch you, to curl up beside you in the warm sunshine and just… feel again."

"Did you now?" Chuckling softly, his head turned just enough and he brushed his lips across those calloused fingertips, delighting in the intimacy that they shared. "I think you might have frightened me off if you had, but not now." Catching the pad of one finger between his lips he drew it into his mouth and stroked it with his tongue, hearing the deep husky groan from somewhere deep within the man's chest.

"Sky."

Sweet pure laughter rang from within the boy's chest, his hazel eyes sparkling, the light catching the flecks of green and gold within the dark brown irises. "I think whenever I have this form, I will always be Sam Witwicky." Lips quirking, his head tipped to the side, gazing down at the man he loved with all his heart and soul. "Awkward teen… and girl lover."

A low sexy growl escaped the dark haired man as he was instantly sitting up at that, strong muscles bunching and rippling beneath the dark shirt he was wearing, his impossibly blue eyes narrowing sharply on Sam. "_Girl_ lover?"

"I thought I was… heterosexual."

"_Sam_."

Another burst of laughter slipped out from between his lips, his head lifting so that he was nose to nose with the handsome man before him. "When you same my name like that, I think I get _shivers_ all over. It's the sexy voice."

The raven brows suddenly lifted at that. "Sexy?"

"Dear _Lord_, Optimus Prime. You have the voice of a _husky_, sex god." Grinning, he couldn't help himself. "And the body of one, in either form."

"_Sam!_"

Bolting out of reach, he was sliding down the side of the truck's hood, his bare feet making contact with the soft grass and he was darting away across the ground and towards where his own alt form sat hidden amongst a copse of trees. His long strides however, were definitely not going to keep him out of the reach of the taller and faster holoform whom was only a few paces behind him.

Suddenly he was tackled from behind, arms wrapping around his waist and they both went down onto the grassy slope in a tangle of limbs and with Sam unable to stop laughing.

The larger man was sprawled across Sam's body, his weight pinning him down, their bodies tangled intimately, his legs wrapped around the hips of his lover, the man's face buried against his throat, mouth sliding along the line of it. A soft little moan slipped out of it as a mouth suddenly closed around one earlobe, nipping it playfully as Orion propped himself up on his elbows on either side of Sam, gazing down into the hazel eyes that sparkled at him. Arching upwards, Sam's hips rubbed erotically against his lover's, his hands sliding slowly up beneath the helm of the button down black shirt, sliding across the small of the man's back and down the back of his pants, grinning as his palms made contact with one rather nicely shaped rear giving it a firm squeeze.

A low growl was all the warning Samuel Witwicky got before he was suddenly finding his hands pinned above his head by one large hand, a mouth touching lightly against the inside of first one wrist and then the other, tongue teasing the skin softly. "I can feel your heart beat." Lips pressed over the pulse point in one slender wrist. "Its racing Sam."

"Because of you."

Slowly the buttons of Sam's shirt were being opened, the large calloused palm sliding over the warm skin soon exposed beneath his nimble touch. "I always wanted to touch you…" He admitted softly, head twisting so that his mouth could find that of his lover's, their mouths meeting in a heated passion that burned like an inferno between them, scorching hot and all consuming. Tongues brushed together and duelled.

A thumb brushed over a nipple lightly, circling slowly and the boy gasped, surrendering in that moment to the hands that touched him, his wrists remaining over his head as the second hand was sliding along his ribs and touched the other nipple, both being stroked in time slowly. Heat scorched upwards across tanned skin, the touch of that desire filled flush gracing the sides of Sam's throat and up across his cheeks, his breaths coming out in little awkward pants as his hips arched and rubbed themselves against Orion's in a silent plea for more.

"I cursed myself for it… I wanted to touch you while you slept on my hood and wake you with a cry of my name on your lips."

"_Orion_." It was a whimper.

"Like that." Mouth closing around a nipple, his dark locks brushed across flushed skin, taking his time to learn every inch of the familiar body, wanting to learn it with his hands and mouth. "Just like that."

Azure blue eyes burned with that striking intensity, memorising every inch of Samuel's face like that, head thrown back as his hands continued to slide downwards, sliding the buckle of the boy's pants free, soon pushing them down and away as the evident arousal sprang free and right into a calloused palm. Features contorting with pleasure, hands soon slipped into the dark curls, clutching erotically to Orion's head as he arched upwards, offering himself up to him.

"So beautiful." Nipping at one nipple, he sucked on it sharply, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. "You have always ignited such passions within me… no other has ever made me… so jealous… so insanely jealous…"

"Jealous…?"

Confusion clouded hazel eyes, the boy utterly breathless as he was being stroked, fingers squeezing his length, thumb circling the head slowly, nail teasing across the slit softly. Pleasure infused every part of his body, a reaction he had never had in his human form, no matter what he had done it had never been like this. It was like electricity sang in his nerves, in the very core of what had been human within him. A sharp gasp of surprise escaped him when a palm suddenly cupped his balls and squeezed, his hips jerking upwards, having been forced off the slender hips when his pants had been removed.

"Mikaela." It was a low growl, blue eyes flashing with emotion. "And Bumblebee."

"Bee?" A squeak of surprise escaped him as he squirmed restlessly beneath the hands that brought him such ecstasy that he could have exploded from it all.

"Yes." He confessed. Before a finger was slowly slipping upwards into the tight warmth of Sam's body, stroking within for a moment until he found the right spot, applying just the right about of pressure.

It was too much.

And Sam shattered, his scream of his lover's name echoing through the space as his hips jerked upwards, fluids spilling across the hot fingers that worked his length until he was slowly beginning to slide back from that edge. Sagging limply to the grass, his chest was heaving, muscles quivering as he lay there, soft whimpers being drawn from him as another finger slowly slipped into him, stroking tenderly against that spot deep within him, stretching him in the most intimate of ways.

Hazel eyes fluttered closed, brown lashes brushing against burning cheeks.

"Look at me, Sam."

A mouth brushed feather light across his lips, coaxing him to slowly open his eyes and gaze up into the face of the other half of his soul, the intense blue eyes that had seen so much yet could gaze at him with such awe and wonder, taking him in as if he were something infinitely special.

Carefully a hot length was slowly sliding into him, stretching him to the limit as Orion filled him to the hilt, Sam's legs soon wrapping around his hips encouraging him, rocking a little, squirming as he came to a stop. They were locked together like that for a long moment, the dark haired man stretching out over his lover, his body bare of clothes, his hairless skin golden in the sunshine falling down across the green fields.

"I love you." Orion Pax whispered tenderly against Sam's ear, before he began to move in a deep penetrating rhythm that would slowly tear them both apart with the deep thrusts that made their bodies slide intimately together.

They moved together in the sensual way of dancers, skin against skin, bodies moving in unison as they arched and stretched, their hands soon curling together fingers laced and pressed down over their heads. They were coiled together, arching and sliding, sweat slicked skin making for an erotic slide that drive them to increase the steady pace, to build the friction up, hot and bittersweet in its intensity.

And Sam could no longer escape the ecstasy that Orion awoke in him, his head arching back as he cried out again, his body shivering and clenching tight and hot around the length that impaled him so intimately. His hazel eyes watching the handsome slightly flushed face of Orion Pax suddenly contort with pleasure as he let out a low groan of Sam's name, as heat exploded upwards within Samuel, filling him until there seemed no place within him wasn't tingling with the raw heat.

Collapsing forwards, Orion's face tucked in against the warm neck, inhaling the scent of his lover mixed with salt and the warm mix of their pleasures. Legs hooked around the small of his back, keeping him deeply within Sam's body, arms draped around his shoulders and cradled him close, the sun warming his skin as he relaxed there on top of his beloved, intimately entangled. He wanted to be no where else, because it was in that moment, he truly found the peace and home he had been searched for his entire existence.

"I love you too, Orion Pax." Fingers stroked through damp raven curls, Sam enjoying the weight of his lover over him, the stretch of that length still within his body. "I have always loved you."

Happiness sung through them both, unfettered and pure.

And silently Primus smiled. Willing to allow his children a few more moments of happiness within the shelter of that peaceful space that rested in between, before he would send both back to where they belonged.

* * *

**Question. Does this make Primus a voyeur? XD I just realised that!**


	25. Home

**Author's Note: OH MY GOD! Its finished! O_O after nearly two years. Willing Sacrifice is finally finished! However... that doesn't mean its over! *grins* I am going to be most definitely writing a sequel to Willing Sacrifice to give each pairing that was in this story a chance to have its own private conclusion. You wouldn't believe it but I counted 17 pairings in this story! Pretty cool huh? **

**Disclaimer: Own Commodus, Auriga, Media, Taciturn and Velocity. XD **

* * *

**The Autobot Underground Base, Earth**

"Inferno?"

The worry in that tone slowly began to draw said mech from a recharge cycle that seemed to have gone on for longer than he programmed them. Light fingers brushed against the back of his helm softly, before sliding slowly across one shoulder and lifting his helm from the hard concrete just beneath his jaw to be replaced by warm metal.

"Inferno? What happened?"

Blue optics flickered once, reality slowly beginning to pierce the heavy grey cloud of smoke that had seemed to permanently settle itself between his audios. Red Alert. Fear stormed through his spark as he jerked upwards, ending up with both palms resting on slender thighs and staring into a pair of pale azure optics that widened as they gazed back at him.

"Red?" Inferno's spark ceased to beat for one long moment as dark blue optics shuttered tightly for a moment, before flickering open again and staring into the clear azure of his beloved's. "By... Primus..." No sound would come out of his vocals, while he just knelt there, his entire body trembled with the force of his emotions. Relief mixed with shock and a thousand other things tumbled through his processors, a chaos of so many things that it left him reeling.

"You look like you've seen a..." Both optical ridges lifted in question, hands sliding up along the inside of Inferno's and across broad shoulders, before cupping the handsome face in both palms and leaning forwards to kiss him tenderly, their mouths brushing softly.

All the air rushed out of Red Alert's frame, when he was abruptly tugged forwards, his entire frame crushed against Inferno's broad chassis as his mouth was being practically devoured. He melted after a moment, arms wrapping around strong shoulders and holding on for dear life as he was having the spark almost squeezed out of him.

"Inferno!" The mech practically squeaked.

"Ah thought Ah had lost yah." Inferno breathed through the emotions clogging his vocals, his shoulders shaking a little, while he just cradled the mech close to his chassis, lips brushing across every inch of the beautiful features that greeted him with a sweet smile.

"I'm fine." And for the first time in a rather long time that was true. The shadows that had clawed their way deep into Red Alert's spark had finally been driven away. "I... truly am." Though his optical ridges pressed together after a moment, his cheekplate resting lightly against his lover's, rubbing softly in a small gesture of the deep affection he felt for the mech. "Its gone."

"Red?"

"The virus." Pale optics widened, dilating with surprise as he lifted his gaze to his lover's once more. "Its gone." A hand dropped down to rest over his spark casing, brushing his fingertips back and forth against the smooth plating. "I no longer feel it in my systems. What... what happened?"

"There was a battle..." Helm tipping back, he gazed at the cracked ceiling above them, his audios straining to pick up any sounds at all from outside, however, there was nothing but silence. "Come on..." His large frame shifted, one servo reaching down to curl around that of his lover's, squeezing it softly and drawing Red Alert upwards and onto his pedes, tucking him in close against his frame.

They moved through the silent corridors of the base, both wary and on edge as they found not a trace of any of the others, that was until they reached the ground level.

Sprawled in the doorway, propped up against the jam was Jolt, the vivid blue mech's helm hanging awkwardly to one side, optics dark. Inferno dropped down to kneel beside the mech, a hand lightly reaching out to touch the Autobot's shoulder lightly, feeling the soft pulse of life just beneath his fingertips he relaxed a touch. "Jolt?" A light shake to one shoulder had bright cerulean optics flickering slowly online and a soft groan escaping the smaller mech's vocals. His head twisted, taking in the damage done to the buildings surrounding them, heavy weapons fire had carved deep craters into the walls, large cracks spider-webbing through the concrete which creaked and groaned in protest.

"...Timbre...?" The mech groaned softly, clearly just as dazed as Inferno had felt waking up after that golden light had practically blinded him and overloading his processors.

"We'll look for 'im." Inferno promised, before hefting the smaller bot up into his grip, his own gyros spinning slowly for a moment before he was finally moving forwards and towards the blinding light that spilled in through the massive doorway from outside. Jolt's doorwings flickered slightly as the mech was slowly beginning to come out of what felt like the oddest recharge cycle rather than true 'unconsciousness'.

"Red!" Inferno called as he spotted the slender crimson and white Security Chief standing silhouetted against the sunshine, a grey shadow against the brilliance outside.

"You have to come see this."

Stepping out beside his lover, Inferno's head tipped backwards to stare upwards at the beautiful silvery sphere that hovered in the deep azure of the morning sky. Gone was the familiar orb of the moon and instead Earth had gained itself... Cybertron. Gone was the burnt out shell that had once been their homeworld and now their broken home positively shimmered with new life and energy. On the shadowed side, a billion lights spread out like rivers snaking across the surface, speaking of the life that had returned home.

"Cybertron... its healed."

"Understatement of the vorn."

Two pairs of blue optics reluctantly left the sight of their homeworld to regard the source of the comment.

Ultra Magnus stood there, the biggest grin spread across his face as he cradled the recharging frame of Omega Supreme, the mech's helm resting lightly against one shoulder. "They did it." It was barely above a whisper, his blue optisc glowing with emotion, his head twisting slightly to glance back up at their homeworld with wonder etched on every facial plate. "Optimus and the others won." However, a shadow flickered in his optics as he gazed down into Omega's peaceful features, his head dipping down and his lips lightly touched against his beloved's forehead lightly. "But... what was the price for this miracle?"

A soft groan escaped Jolt as he squirmed in a rather undignified manner as he ended up dropping squarely on his aft when he attempted to slide off Inferno's shoulder. Glancing around, Jolt actually whistled as he took in the hundreds of Cybertronians that were spread out over the field, their bodies untouched by the battle that had been waged on that very same landscape. "I'll be fragged..." He breathed as some of the forms closer to them became clear as the wind gathered away the last of the smoke and ash that lingered in the air. Where there should have been the shattered broken bodies of those who had been completely consumed by the virus, there were only the healed. "They did a good job didn't they?"

And the four stood there gazing over their people as they too slowly began to stir in the soft warm light of their welcoming sun.

* * *

**Iacon, Cybertron**

It was a roar.

The sound cut through the quiet warmth that had cocooned Optimus Prime's mind, stirring him slowly into consciousness. Something squirmed against his side, his arm immediately tightening around the warm frame that was tucked up against his own, his optics slowly beginning to drift open to find himself gaze down into the wide hazel optics and the brightest smile he had ever had the luck to witness.

"Sky." He breathed out, his own lips curling into a smile of his own, and suddenly found him flat on his back with his spirited bondmate sprawled across his chassis kissing the spark right out of him. Large servos lifted to carefully capture his lover's helm, holding it there and delighting in the way the warm mouth moved against his own, almost drawing a groan of pleasure from him at its intensity.

"Well now, _Prime_." A rumbling voice greeted him from one side. "I would suggest to handle the situation rather than handling your bondmate at present. I'm sure there will be plenty of time for that _later_." A chuckle escaped the mech, a charming grin spreading across his lips. "I am I must admit looking forwards to that grandchild of yours..."

Optimus immediately jerked upwards at that, his arms still locked around the slender frame of his lover, keeping him in his lap as his head twisted towards the tall blue and white mech who stood off to one side. Green optics sparkled in amusement. "Father." And he swallowed hard as the slender red form of a beautiful mech stepped out from behind the massive form of Commodus Prime. Words wouldn't come as he stared into the face he had only seen in holovids turned towards him, wide blue optics regarded him with astonishment and the overwhelming love of a carrier for their sparkling.

"Auri." Commodus Prime whispered softly, one large servo stroking over the mech's helm lightly, his gaze full of utter wonder and love as he just stared down at his bondmate, feeling his spark expand to know that once more the bright spark of his beloved was in the world. "Love, I would like you to meet our son, Orion Pax, also known as Optimus Prime. Orion, meet your carrier, Auriga Pax."

Cobalt blue optics took in the Prime before him, memorising every line and plate of Optimus's form and offered up a tentative smile. "Hello Orion." A slight flush burned across the scientist's cheekplates as he didn't quite know what to say to his fully grown and well respected sparkling.

His mouth opened and still nothing quite came out, his spark fluttering like a wild thing to be given such a gift by Primus, to have his family returned to him.

"Who does he get his intelligence from?" Skyspike suddenly jumped in, poking Optimus lightly in the tanks, tickling him as they stood together, a strong arm coiled around his waist and holding him close.

"I must admit, it isn't me." Commodus chuckled softly, all of them watching as Auriga's cheekplates seemed to burn as brightly as his crimson plating, the scientist looking everywhere but at any of them. "Auri was always brilliant." A finger lightly tucked beneath his bondmate's chin and lifted those cobalt optics upwards so that he could peer down into them. "You won my spark with that precious mind of yours and your son followed in your footsteps."

"You did?"

Optimus nodded, feeling still bowled over by everything that was happening around him.

"Brother."

The Prime spun to face the tall Cybertronian silhouetted against the silvery morning sky, a smile tugging at the corners of the mech's mouth as he regarded Optimus Prime with a look of quiet affection that last been there so many vorns ago and had finally returned to the familiar visage.

"Forgive me, Brother, for all I have done."

"We all deserve second chances." He responded softly.

"MEGATRON!" A ball of flame-coloured armour suddenly slammed full force into the silver mech's chassis, knocking him to the ground square on his aft much to the amusement of everyone that was slowly gathering around them as they stood on overlooking Iacon, the vision that Skyspike and Optimus Prime had witness coming to fruition.

"My friends." Optimus gazed at the faces of all those who had stood with them against the darkness that had lurked within the virus, the dark energies that had given it more strength than it would have had on its own. "My family." Optics brightened as they fell on Commodus and Auriga. "My Bondmate." A fingertip tenderly stroked along the edge of one wing softly, feeling it twitch and press into his touch lightly.

"We made it." Skyspike whispered, his optics flickering from the faces of Ironhide and Shatterstrike to those who had formerly been Decepticons, like Soundwave who stood just behind where Megatron was still on his aft looking a little uncertain what to do with the rather energetic bundle of Velocity who actually was living up to his name, both berating the former Decepticon Leader and being relieved to find him seemingly in one piece. "We all made it."

"No... we didn't."

And from amongst the crowd of friends and former enemies, Jazz and Prowl stepped through, each carrying a precious burden to lay carefully at Optimus Prime's pedes. The still, lifeless bodies of Bluestreak and Taciturn silenced every single one of those present as they gazed down on the faces of the two mechs that had given everything to free Cybertron and give it a second chance.

Jazz was suddenly right in Megatron's face, green optics blazing through his visor as he stared the mech straight in the optic, the one who had almost ended his own life in Mission city. "I'll fraggin' tear out ya spark, Megatron, if ya so much as inch outta line." The mech's shoulders were shaking so badly as he was being gently lifted upwards by Prowl. "Ya better mean all dat crap ya spouted earlier. I should just..."

"Jazz." Prowl's arm lightly curled around his bondmate's shoulders gently, drawing him away and attempting to prevent a rather nasty scene from happening when Taciturn and Bluestreak lay offline and still in the warm sunshine that spilled down over them all.

"Tacit." Skyspike breathed, gazing down at his long time friend and staunchest ally. "No…"

"My brother and Bluestreak _died_ for dis world." Green optics shimmered behind the visor as his expression pinned each and every one of the mechs surrounding them. "Ya better not screw it up."

"Primus has not forgotten his children, Jad."

And Jazz was struck speechless as everything stared down at the young sparkling who knelt between Taciturn and Bluestreak, her slender hands stroking lovingly over the mechs' helms gently. She was beautiful, with wide green optics that studied the face of her eldest sibling with love and quiet affection. "_Media_?"

"Primus needed a replacement." A beautiful femme grinned at all the mechs standing around, Syrette pinning Commodus Prime with a rather amused look. "And the sparkling rather enjoyed convincing Bluestreak of what he needed to do."

With a squeal of delight, Media was swept up into Syrette's arms, the small femme burying her face into the warmth of the older femme's neck. "Syri!" Wide green optics studied the features of her companion and glanced back down towards his older brother and his lover. "Boo-boo and Tacit will be okay… right?"

"Of course they will."

"They will?" Prowl questioned softly, cradling Jazz in his arms.

"All they need is time."

Syrette's lips turned upwards as she tucked the sparkling close against her chassis, gazing out from amongst the shoulders to the crowds beginning to form on every one of the uncovered walkways. It warmed her spark to see her homeworld once again flourish and find its second golden age. This was what they had all been looking for. Peace. "I would suggest all you big strong mechs go celebrate."

"Syrette." Commodus started, his green optics filled with gratitude. "Thankyou, my Friend."

She waved a hand at him, only smiling at his words. "It was a pleasure, Prime. Now I've got some meddling to do, actually… we have some meddling to do, don't we, Media?"

With a nod from the sparkling, they vanished as if they had never been.

And then the world lifted its head with a mighty cheer for all those who had fought so hard to bring their world back from the edge and give it a second chance.

* * *

**Tranquillity, California**

The streets of Tranquillity were silent, the barest hint of dawn beginning to brighten one horizon. A million stars burning brightly overhead, clearer to his optics than they had ever been to his human eyes. He loved each of those stars, loved the feeling of their light brushing intimately over his wings, the sense of being a part of something far more than just himself. Though… that light seemed to be stroking a little more intimately than it should…

"Orion…"

"Mmh?" A deep masculine rumble escaped the mech who stood just behind him, both of them standing on the street Samuel Witwicky had lived on, the quiet suburb undisturbed by their presence. One large hand hovered over one black and gold wing, inching closer and wanting to continue his slow gentle caress of the warm silky smooth metal.

"Thankyou."

"What for?" Stepping in closer, his arms wrapped around the slender waist of the seeker, drawing the mech back against him, his mouth touching the back of one quivering wing.

"For everything." Hazel-bronze optics slowly shuttered, leaning back against the powerful Prime who was pressed intimately against his back, their bodies fitting together with the ease of long years together. "Even when you didn't know who I was… when I was merely… Sam…"

"You were never 'merely' anything, Love." The Prime whispered lovingly, his voice a deep vibration tickling his lover's frame tenderly, tickling across sensors and teasing him like that. "You have always been _more_. You are the _spark_ of our people." A palm rubbed softly over where the Allspark still resided within his chassis, the pulse of that ancient energy having remained with him despite all that it had taken to bring back their world. "You are my spark though, my… heart." Optimus's arms tightened just a little to punctuate his words as his head dropped forwards to lightly rest against his beloved's shoulder, his vivid blue optics shuttered and just enjoying the quiet hum of the world slowly awakening around them. "It has always been that way, since the first time we met. You were my missing half."

"Look." Skyspike whispered.

And blue optics slowly drifted open to gaze at the most beautiful sight he had ever witnessed. Cybertron was slowly beginning to crest the horizon, the shimmering silver of their homeworld a peaceful sphere once more, the dark side of it glimmered like a black jewel veined by golden rivers of light.

"Would you have thought it possible?"

"I…"

"Its home. Even as much as this place as always been home to me… that there… is where my spark belongs."

"Our home."

"Oh yes… our home." And a hand gently curled around Optimus's to draw it up to his spark casing, spreading his lover's fingers over where the mech could feel not the beat of one spark… but the flutter of a second. "You, me and our child's."

"_Sky_…!"

"Family. Home. And Orion, you have given me both."

* * *

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW XD Happy us! But ^^ keep a look out for the sequel to this called "Willing Victory" It'll pop up within the next two days! However, I'm willing to start with any pairing you people want. XD Please feel free to put in suggestions to which pairing or two you want to see first and what you might like to see for them! **


End file.
